No Negrume De Um Céu Estrelado
by LoreRozen
Summary: Os segredos começam a se revelar. As pessoas começam a mostrar suas verdadeiras faces. As lutas contra Voldemort se intensificam. Há lugar para o amor?
1. Começo Conturbado I

----Oi pra quem lê xD essa eh a minha primeira fic ake no sabe... é Lily/James (entre outros casais), então espero que gostem! Bjão pra todos ;------

XxX..Começo Conturbado I..XxX

Lily fechou os olhos pela terceira vez seguida, bufando irritada e sentindo que alguém lhe chutava de leve por baixo da farta mesa da Grifinória, no salão principal. Ouvindo Alicia e Lucy suspirarem, uma de cada lado, ela afastou o prato de aveia que tinha a sua frente e meteu a cara na mesa.

– O que quer, Potter? – gemeu ela – Você já está me chutando a mais de meia hora!

James Potter, sentado ineditamente em frente a sua ruivinha e tendo os 4 outros marotos festeiros ao seu lado, sorriu marotamente para o topo da cabeça de Lily. Não era a primeira – e nem seria a última – vez que eles brigavam logo de manhã. Ou, melhor, que _Lily_ brigava com ele logo de manhã.

– Oh, querida, sabia que você ia acabar puxando assunto! E ainda diz que não me ama.

– Por Merlin, vocês dois. – exclamou Alicia, exasperada, ouvindo a amiga (ainda com o rosto na mesa) soltar outro gemido triste – É sempre a mesma coisa, você tentando chamar a atenção da Lily! Será que ainda não se tocou que ela te _odeia_?

– Hey, 'Licia... – chamou Angely Nelly, que estava ao lado de James. Ela era a única garota entre os marotos, mas não deixava de ser tão desajuizada quando qualquer um deles – É melhor você se conformar que no minúsculo dicionário do Pontas nunca existiu "_cai fora, Potter_".

– Nelly – interrompeu Lily, cansada – De que lado você está Deveria convencê-lo a largar de uma vez por todas do meu pé.

Lucy se levantou, passando as mãos pela saia, ajeitando-a Ela era a garota mais cobiçada de Hogwarts, com seus cabelos compridos e loiros, olhos azuis faiscantes, pele branca e medidas generosas que arrancavam suspiros e olhares até (e principalmente) de _Sonserinos_. Eles eram maus – e não cegos.

– Nenhum de nós dormiu a noite, por culpa daquela história da poção particularmente complexa para cansar a Lily. – James corou, enquanto Sirius revirou os olhos e olhou para Angely por traz do amigo. A garota, com seus incomuns olhos alaranjados e claríssimos, apenas deu de ombros. Estavam naquela situação a mais de três anos, mas Pontas simplesmente não conseguia entender quando era hora de dar um tempo a "sua ruivinha". Mesmo sendo incrivelmente belo com seu cabelo negro bagunçado, com seus olhos caramelados por tas das lentes dos óculos redondos e com o corpo um pouco perto de bem definido, ele não encarava com normalidade um "não". E, no caso, encarava pessimamente mal um número incrível deles vindos da mesma garota.

Remo Lupin – curiosamente mais um dos marotos – fechou o livro que tinha em mãos violentamente, com a intenção de chamar a atenção de todos para si (algo que deu totalmente errado) e bufou. Ia falar alguma coisa, mas se deteu ao olhar para o prato que Lily empurrara. A ruiva nem tinha tocado nele – exatamente como no jantar na noite passada – e quando ela levantou a cabeça, inspirou o ar com força prestes a gritar contra James, que se encolheu. Mas o grito não veio.

– Quer saber, Potter... – murmurou ela com a voz amarga, rouca, se levantando com a ajuda das amigas – Apenas vá para o inferno, você e seu ego irritante. Se couberem lá, o que duvido.

E se afastou a passos lentos da mesa.

– Sabe... – Sirius franziu a testa, observando Lily andando para longe da mesa com as amigas – Não que eu não agradeça por ela não ter gritado, mas parece que sua ruiva está realmente _muito_ mal. Nunca a vi assim antes, nem quando o Pontas a azarou por engano e a fez sangrar pelo nariz no primeiro ano, lembram?

– O que você esperava? – exclamou James, exasperado, passando a mão impacientemente pelos cabelos – Meu plano era cansá-la e passar o dia ajudando-a a carregar suas coisas, mas me descobriram. – e, parecendo muito irritado – Raio de Orelhas Extensivas. Agora que foram destruídas, daqui a uns anos vão construir iguais dizendo ser algo novo e nunca visto antes em parte alguma. Perdemos nosso espaço no mercado, Almofadinhas.

– Não, não, James. – interveio Angely, calma – Sirius, Remo e eu trocamos a poção ao percebermos que Lily ia se encher de acne quando o cansaço passasse, então não é isso. Só o que planejamos dar a ela foi água com adoçante barato, sendo que ainda nos descobriram antes.

– E antes que você possa reclamar, - continuou Remo ao ver Pontas com uma cara de indignação – eu tive participação nisso, tentei te avisar sobre o que aconteceria a Lily. Mas, cara, você tava tão fascinado com seu plano perfeito que nem me ouviu.

– E a Evans não comeu nem hoje e nem ontem. – observou Peter Pettigrew, o talvez mais deplorável dos marotos, de boca cheia.

Angely, porém, fez sinal para que ficassem em silêncio e sentou-se mais reta no banco, colocando o cabelo negro como a noite atrás da orelha levemente pontuda e afastando a franja dos olhos. Angel já havia sido eleita como a segunda mais bonita do colégio, mas não apenas por sua beleza exótica: ela era alegre e simpática com boa parte do alunos e professores, e tinha um ae de mistério fascinante cercando-a, além de seu rosto bonito, cílios compridos e corpo de formas delicadas, embora ela na verdade tivesse forças incríveis. E, claro, intuição e sentidos tão aguçados que em geral percebia muitas coisas antes dos outros – característica que estava agindo no presente momento.

– Pontas, corra para o saguão de entrada agora! Estamos logo atrás de você.

James, sem contestar as palavras da amiga, levantou-se. Alarmado, e saiu em disparada salão a fora com os amigos preocupados em seu encalço, imaginando o que acontecera. Quando Angely dava conselhos que não fossem enigmas era porque a situação estava um tanto quanto complicada.

– Lily! – berrou Pontas teatralmente ao adentrar o salão principal. A ruiva estava caída a alguns passos da escada de mármore, desmaiada e com Lucy e Alicia, chorosas, ao seu lado.

– Potter! – exclamou Alicia em resposta, estupefata, vendo os marotos parados ofegantes a porta. Alicia era alta e magra, de cabelos castanhos e crespos que chegavam nos ombros, olhos levemente esverdeados e face bonita. Ela era um garota gentil, mas fácil de se zangar e incrivelmente esquecida – Potter, ela estava falando e de repente desmaiou, não sabemos o que...

– Pára! – cortou Pontas, bagunçando os cabelos e tomando Lily em seus braços agilmente – Depois você explica, vamos levá-la lá pra cima.

James, enquanto subia as escadas com cautela, observava atentamente o corpo inerte que tinha junto dele. Lily tinha o rosto ainda mais delicado que o de Angel e o corpo mais bonito do que o de Lucy, embora não tão vulgar como o da amiga. Sob as pálpebras fechadas, olhos lindíssimos cor de esmeralda brilhavam no rosto de Lily, seus cabelos ruivos flamejantes contrastavam com sua pele branca de um jeito encantadoramente belo, e ela só não era a mais tudo de Hogwarts porque James não permitia que outros garotos além dele admitissem isso – ele permitia a ela apenas o 3º lugar.

– Alicia, Lucy, porque não vão chamar madame Pomfrey? – sugeriu Angely de repente – Seria mais útil do que ficar chorando em cima da Lily.

– Não. – respondeu Lucy firmemente, fechando a cara – Vá você, e carregue o Sirius contigo. Vai ser o único jeito de ela concordar em vir.

– É. – assentiu Remo ao ver Sirius corar – Angel, Almofadinhas, vocês vão chegar a enfermaria antes que James chegue aos dormitórios se forem do jeito anjo de ser... – e piscou para Angel, que fez um gesto de displicente concordância e parou com Sirius ao seu lado, esperando que os outros se afastassem.

– Huhum... – pigarreou ele, quebrando o silêncio que se formara entre os dois enquanto esperavam os outros ficarem fora de vista – Angel, sobre ontem a noite, eu realmente não queria ter dito aquilo.

– Tudo bem! – riu ela em resposta, empurrando o amigo de leve – É compreensível que um bruxo tenha ciúmes de meus poderes superiores enquanto meia elfa.

– Há! – exclamou Sirius, fingindo uma risada estridente – Vejo que ainda não entendeu, pardalzinho! O único ser superior que existe aqui sou eu e minha beleza incomparavelmente única.

Angely revirou os olhos. Ela detestava ser chamada de "pardal", mas sabia que não era maldade do amigo e, enquanto esperavam o barulho dos passos dos outros cessarem, ela lembrou de como era difícil ter de viver entre a raça de seu pai, os bruxos, quando na verdade herdara alguns dos principais dons de sua mãe já morta e desenvolvera algo bastante incomum: asas. Simplesmente _asas_, brancas e compridas como a de um anjo, que lhe brotavam das costas e eram seu maior segredo – e era o fato de esconder descendência e dom que a tornava uma marota, porque aquele grupo era só para quem tinha muito para esconder e mais ainda para aproveitar.

– Vamos rápido, Angel. – sussurrou Sirius envolvendo a cintura da amiga com os braços firmemente e abraçando-a, enquanto ela tirava a capa e mostrava estar com uma blusa aberta na parte superior das costas, podendo assim colocar as asas para fora da carne sem rasgar tudo – Só não me deixe cair! Podemos voar acima do chão, ali no meio entre as escadas, viu? Contamos os lances por quais passamos e logo estaremos na enfermaria, vamos lá.

Sentindo o coração disparado de Sirius contra o seu e tendo o próprio batendo rápido demais pela proximidade dos dois, Angely (ou Fire'Angel) fechou os olhos e permitiu o crescimento das asas, batendo-as com força e alcançando vôo. Como estariam as coisas com Lily e James?

o/\o

– Mal! – bradou James, ainda carregando Lily – Ela está muito mal! Começou a ficar gelada, precisamos chegar aos dormitórios e rápido!

– Calma, Pontas. – alertou Aluado, embora não conseguisse esconder sua própria preocupação – Foi só um desmaio.

– Você não parece estar convencido disso. – resmungou Lucy em resposta, olhando para o chão com tristeza e fazendo Aluado corar.

Entre os marotos, Aluado (ou Remo Lupin) era o mais inteligente, responsável e tímido – para não dizer que era o único. Ele tinha os olhos castanhos, cabelos da mesma cor e corpo forte: um cara bonito quando a lua-cheia estava longe e, sendo um maroto, Remo também tinha um segredo – e o seu era sem dúvidas o mais terrível entre todos.

Lupin, quando era tão jovem que lhe era difícil lembrar de outras coisas além do dia em que foi mordido, tinha a inconseqüência que nos acompanha no inicio da vida – e as vezes se estende pelo resto dela, como era com Sirius, James e Angely – e portanto não se importou com os avisos da mãe sobre os ataques de lobisomens que assolavam o vilarejo onde moravam. Naquela noite, Remo estava sem sono: seu forte e brincalhão cachorro cor de neve se perdera na floresta perto dali e não voltava já havia dois dias. Então ali, se revirando em meio aos lençóis ásperos, Remo ouviu um uivo seguido de latidos e correu para fora da casa, percebendo, com uma alegria afetada pelo medo de um monstro meio homem e meio lodo de aparência malignamente feroz, sedento por sangue, que seu cachorro voltara.

E por Remo agora ser um lobisomem, e isto ser um segredo absolutamente terrível que entre alunos só os marotos (e, talvez, Lily) sabiam, ele era amigo de pessoas contrarias a ele e que, enfim, o adoravam como era sem máscaras ou aflições.

– A-L-U-A-D-O! – berrou James pela terceira vez, mas agora bem no ouvido do amigo que se sentara na poltrona do salão comunal da Grifinória sem ter consciência disso – Será que dava pra voltar pra Terra? Isso não é hora de fazer jus ao seu apelido!

– Desculpe, Pontas. – apressou-se Lupin a absolver-se de mais broncas, balançando a cabeça – Onde a Lily está?

James, com uma expressão desesperada, apontou para o sofá confortável em frente a lareira, onde uma cada vez mais pálida ruivinha fora gentilmente colocada. Suspirando, Remo foi até a garota e constatou que ela logo poderia estar com febre.

_Há algo estranho acontecendo com o meu Lírio_ – pensou James, se largando na poltrona e sentindo a pontada de preocupação se intensificar.

James (ou Pontas) vinha de família rica, amava quadribol com uma intensidade quase louca e era um mulherengo metido a gostosão desde que nascera, e era por isso que sua doce (?) Lily nunca aceitava os convites dele – por achar que James queria usá-la e jogá-la fora, como fazia com as outras.

E, no começo, era assim mesmo. Depois do primeiro fora que tinha ganho na vida vindo exatamente da ruiva com quem brigara dês do primeiro dia de escola, Pontas decidiu que a conquistaria a todo custo, e apenas para mostrar que era "bom demais para ela". Mas a obsessão misturada com o ego ferido logo o fez sentir algo diferente de tudo o que já sentira, e foi ao saber que Lily estava saindo com um idiota da lufa-lufa, alguém com o nome próximo a Digory, que ele teve de admitir (e apenas para os marotos): estava verdadeiramente apaixonado pela ruiva.

Mas Lily respondia os convites e declarações marotas de James com gritos, objetos pelo ar e insultos não tão falsos – e ele só conseguia amá-la ainda mais, sempre pensando em como fazê-la ver que era sincero. De repente, porém, alguém o chamou com uma voz arfante, tirando-o do devaneio em que mergulhara.

o/\o

– Madame Pomfrey! – chamou Sirius logo que ele e Angel entraram na enfermaria com seu jeito escandaloso e galanteador. Pomfrey estava sentada em uma cadeira, cochilando, e acordou assustada com o som da voz de um de seus queridinhos – Madame Pomfrey, que bom vê-la! Temos uma emergência no salão da Grifinória, a Srta. Evans desmaiou e parece mesmo estar mal. Não tivemos como trazê-la até aqui, claro, James não agüentaria tanto nem se o ego dele viesse a tona para ajudar.

– Evans? – Madame Pomfrey se levantou de um salto da cadeira, correndo até uma bacia com água e resmungando alguma coisa – Sim, me levem até ela. O prof. Dumbledore me deu ordens diretas para ter um cuidado especial com essa menina.

Sirius (ou Almofadinhas), sabendo que se perguntasse o que havia com Evans não obteria respostas, saiu correndo em disparada seguido por Madame Pomfrey e, logo atrás dela, Angely, que ele sabia que no fundo estava chateada. Convivia a seis anos com aquela elfa maluca, como ele carinhosamente a chamava em pensamentos quando não entendia nada de seu comportamento, mas no começo do ano passado começara a corar diante do olhar dela, e era só chegar perto, ou tocá-la, para que seu coração disparasse. Sem contar a raiva que sentia queimar dentro de si vendo outro garoto sorrindo pra ela, _olhando_ pra ela. Era tudo tão estranho, Sirius simplesmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo... Mas, na noite passada, muita coisa incidiu-se de uma vez só e ele acabara dizendo o que não deveria ter dito, ao mesmo tempo em que uma mudança brusca no coração dos marotos, Lily, Alicia e Lucy obviamente acontecera.

//-Sirius Flash Back-\\

Sirius olhou pela janela com um sorriso maroto logo que os últimos quintanistas saíram, sonolentos, da sala comunal: agora os marotos poderiam conversar abertamente.

– Hey, Almofadinhas. – chamou Angel com um tom de deboche antes que qualquer um tivesse oportunidade de falar alguma coisa, logo depois de ouvir a porta do dormitório do quinto ano se fechar. Ela estava sentada preguiçosamente na cadeira, os cabelos negros caindo pelo rosto de modo rebelde – Quando eu fui atrás do Professor Slughorn, vi uma sonserina chorando a um canto das masmorras, e quando ela me viu baixou a cabeça e passou ao meu lado. Eu, claro, curiosa para saber o motivo das lágrimas venenosas dela, aproveitei e esbarrei na menina para ver se encontrava alguma evidência pras minhas suspeitas. – ela gargalhou gostosamente antes de continuar, com lágrimas penduradas em seus cílios – Por sorte a mochila dela estava aberta e tudo foi ao chão quanto nos chocamos... Bom, não importa muito. Olha o que caiu do bolso que tava aberto. – Angel estendeu uma folha para Sirius, que se inclinou para frente a fim de pegá-la. E, quando fitou o papel, primeiro enrubesceu e depois ficou branco.

– Fire'Angel... - chamou Remo com um sorriso intrigado para amiga, que se engasgava de tanto rir – Quem era a menina? E o que nessa folha?

– Não é uma folha, Aluado. – explicou Angel entre arfadas, secando as lágrimas e tendo outro ataque de riso – É uma foto, e a sonserina dona dela é a Bellatrix Black, aquela prima estranha do cachorro aí.

Sirius se levantou de um salto, correndo em direção a fogueira e com o papel em mãos, mas Angel foi mais rápida e, com um salto felino, pulou pra cima de Sirius jogando ambos no chão.

– Nem pense em queimar essa preciosidade, Don Juan. – exclamou Angel, em cima de Sirius e olhando-o nos olhos com ferocidade. Ela pegou a foto com facilidade e guardou-a no bolso, mas quando ia levantar Almofadinhas a deteu, segurando seus braços contra o peito dele. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo dos dois.

– Há algo estranho no seu olhar, Srta. Nelly. – sussurrou ele com sarcasmo, sentindo o coração disparar – Está com ciúmes?

Angel encarou Sirius por um segundo antes de soltar uma gargalhada cheia de deleite, se soltando do amigo ((n/a: só sendo muito louca pra fazer isso)) e ficando de pé, triunfante, olhando fixamente para os três marotos que estavam sentados, rindo. Os dois se engalfinhavam com freqüência, e cada vez era mais engraçada que ao outra.

– Pontas? – Rabicho cutucou James enquanto Angel chegava mais perto deles, e Sirius continuava imóvel no chão. Mas Pontas estava longe, com o olhar perdido e uma ruga entre os olhos – Você viu tudo ou perdeu o primeiro round da semana?

– Vi sim. – respondeu ele, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo forçadamente – Mas o que raio há nessa folha?

Angel virou a foto para os amigos, e Sirius gemeu. Por um momento todos ficaram paralisados de espanto, mas logo a sala se encheu de risadas: a imagem que estava no papel mostrava Sirius e sua prima, Bellatrix, envolvidos em um beijo particularmente empolgado (a foto mostrava os movimentos de ambos, o que tornava as coisas ainda mais constrangedoras).

Pontas imediatamente começou um coro de "você me pegou, mas perdeu meu endereço e me esqueceu... me sinto tão só nesse vazio sem seus braços fortes pra me abraçar, sem sua saliva pra me afogar" ((n/a o.o")), ao que Angely se contorceu de rir e tentou acompanhar com certa dificuldade, entre os risos histéricos de todos.

– Seus lesados, calem a boca! – resmungou Sirius em um tom de raiva – E que história é essa de "sua saliva pra me afogar"?

Aos poucos os marotos foram se aquietando (muito aos poucos), mas Almofadinhas continuou estirado no chão em um protesto emburrado, ou talvez só estivesse tentando esconder seu rosto ruborizado. Pontas, aparentemente ainda não satisfeito o bastante, pediu silêncio com gestos bruscos e alguns tapas na cabeça de Rabicho.

– Não sabia que cabelos sebosos eram o seu tipo, Almofadinhas! – exclamo ele, secando as lágrimas do riso – Desde quando tem um caso com ela?

– Eu não tenho! – defendeu-se Sirius entre dentre, ficando finalmente de pé – Isso foi uma maldita aposta!

– Sério? – desdenhou Angel, voltando a se largar na poltrona – Não foi o que a Bellatrix achou, garanhão. Ela estava acabada, realmente desnorteada sem você e seu amor disfarçado ao lado dela!

– Ahá! – exclamou Pontas com os olhos brilhando – Se o ódio de vocês se transformou nesse beijo ardente, cara, nem tudo está perdido pra mim.

– Podem parar! Se a Bellatrix gostou (o que não é de se espantar, eu sou absolutamente inesquecível), isso não nada a ver comigo.

Pontas voltou a ficar sério lentamente, e Aluado aproveitou a situação. Ele encarou Angel firmemente, tentando disfarçar um sorriso de deboche.

– Por falar em beijos e romances secretos, Angel... – começou ele saboreando as palavras – O que tanto Paier Onely, da Corvinal, queria com você? Eu os vi conversando perto do lago ontem a tarde, quando nós todos deveríamos estar na biblioteca e você não foi.

– Paier Onely, Angely? Pensei que você estivesse com o Hagrid! – exclamou Sirius, levantando da cadeira em que acabara de se sentar como se esta fosse elétrica – Ele é o capitão do time de quadribol da corvinal e está no mesmo ano que nós, não é?

– Hmm... – Angel corou levemente e soltou um pesado suspiro – Olha, não entendam mal, ele apenas queria conversar porque vinha me observando a algum tempo e acabou ficando... é... _interessado_. – ela fez uma pausa e mordeu o lábio apreensivamente – E está decidido a me convencer a ir a Hogsmeade com ele.

– É mentira! – protestou Sirius – Se ele quisesse convidar, convidava e pronto! Pra que conhecer antes?

– Não sei se isso vai caber na sua cabeça, Almofadinhas, mas garotas que tem a cabeça no lugar não saem com quem não confiam, gostam de alguma forma ou apenas simpatizam. – respondeu ela, ao que Pontas começou a prestar atenção – É legal da parte dele querer ver se nos damos bem antes de sair me agarrando, sabia?

– É isso! – berrou James, levantando da cadeira com um brilho psicopata nos olhos e interrompendo o que Sirius ia dizer – Eureca! Se eu mostrar pra Lily que quero sair com ela porque gosto dela, me importo com ela, então ela vai ver que minha intenção não é fazê-la de troféu!

– Minha nossa, Pontas. – aprovou Remo com um sorriso – Finalmente você mostrou que não é tão burro quanto parece!

– Claro! – ele fez um expressão concentrada, pensando freneticamente – Vou me aproximar dela e mostrar meu lado legal, mas como?... – e, estralando os dedos – Sim! Vou dar a ela uma poção de Tireus, aquela que deixa a pessoa cansada e sem forças! É, vou passar o dia ajudando-a em tudo...

– Ah, Merlin. – os sorrisos de Lupin e Angel se apagaram, e ela soltou um resmungo desapontado – Ok, percam as esperanças, ainda é o James Potter que está tentando conquistar Lily Evans.

– Pontas, não é uma boa idéia. – interveio Remo – A Lily vai ficar com acne quando o efeito da poção passar, sem contar que quando ela descobrir que a culpa é sua será o fim.

– Angel, Almofadinhas e Aluado, vão na mala que escondo debaixo da minha cama e peguem a poção com o vidro transparente de tampa azul! – mandou James sem ouvir meia vírgula do que Remo dissera – E rápido! Vamos executar a missão essa noite, agora!

Os três se entreolharam, e instantaneamente se voltaram para Rabicho, que adormecera na poltrona. Dando de ombros, Remo subiu as escadas seguido de Angel e Sirius.

– Você tem alguma idéia Aluado? – perguntou Angely quando chegaram no dormitório – Pontas não vai nos ouvir.

– É por isso que seremos obrigados a destruir o plano dele. – concordou o maroto remexendo na mala que James mencionara – Vamos trocar os vidros, assim. – ele pegou o frasco de tampa azul e depositou o conteúdo em outra garrafa vazia. Depois, agarrou algo próximo a adoçante liquido (?) e colocou o conteúdo onde deveria estar a poção que Pontas queria, ficando de pé com pressa – Pronto, peguem a jarra de água e levem com vocês. Eu vou na frente.

– Ok, Aluado. – aprovou Sirius ao ver o amigo fechar a porta. Ele se virou para Angel, que estava encostada na parede, e aproximou-se dela, encostando o braço na parede e prendendo-a contra seu corpo – Nelly. Você por acaso está apaixonada – ele fez uma cara de nojo – pelo Onely tapado?

– Não seja ridículo, Sirius, é claro que não. – respondeu ela, incomodada – Vamos, afaste-se de mim. Temos que ir lá ajudar o Pontas.

– Então qual é o problema? – gritou ele, e fechou os olhos. Era melhor tentar não se exaltar, afinal só estava protegendo uma amiga de um aproveitador que queria roubar informações do time de quadribol! – Não pega bem pra você ficar de conversa na beira do lago com o capitão adversário. Você joga na Grifinória, o que acha que vão pensar?

– Que eu tenho sorte? – sugeriu ela, ficando séria – Já chega, você está começando a me ofender.

– Há-há-há. – desdenhou Sirius, percebendo tarde demais que perdera o controle de si mesmo – Uma meia-elfa como você não pode ser ofendida tão fácil, porque tenho certeza que você já ouviu coisa pior por não ser uma bruxa igual aos outros mas viver entre nós.

Angel fechou os punhos e encarou Sirius, que se afastou dela ao receber um choque incômodo. Em um silêncio que feriu mais do que qualquer azaração, a garota encontrou a jarra de água e alguns copos, pegou a varinha e os fez voar em frente a si saindo do quarto e voltando ao salão comunal, deixando um Sirius muito atordoado para trás.

//-Fim do Sirius Flash Back-\\

– Osso de diabrete. – sussurrou Angel para a mulher gorda ao perceber que Almofadinhas estava perdido em pensamentos. Ao som da voz da amiga, porém, ele voltou a realidade e atravessou o retrato apressadamente, liderando o grupo.

– Pontas! – berrou ele ao ver o amigo sentado numa poltrona com uma expressão perdida e agoniada, observando que Remo tinha a mão na testa da ruiva – Como a Evans está?

– Eu não sei... – começou James, ficando de pé e sendo abruptamente cortado por Madame Pomfrey.

– É claro que não sabe. – resmungou ela se aproximando de Lily e colocando dois dedos no pescoço dela – Senhorita Nelly, por favor. Abra meu estojo, peque um frasco vermelho e gaze. – Angel concordou com um aceno positivo e logo já estava ajudando a curandeira sob os ávidos e preocupados olhares de todos os presentes quando, de repente, Aluado gritou.

– Por Merlin! – exclamou ele, alarmado – Perdemos o primeiro tempo de Transfiguração!

Madame Pomfrey olhou fixamente para Remo, que corou. Sirius, percebendo que ela estava ocupadíssima com Lily, suspirou e escondeu rapidamente um sorriso maroto.

– Madame, não se importaria de deixar-nos aqui até que a Evans acorde, não é? Estamos todos muito preocupados com ela.

– De fato, até que ela acorde, poderão ficar. – respondeu ela, levantando enquanto Angel guardava seus pertences – Porque, vejam só, ela já acordou.

E era verdade. Lily se sentou do nada, com a cor e a vitalidade recuperadas, e perguntou firmemente: – Quantas aulas perdi?

Os marotos, Alicia e Lucy riram, aliviados, e se ajoelharam em frente a ruiva. Ela se sentia extremamente melhor que antes, mas continuava um tanto atordoada e, ao ver James em frente a si, ela levantou de um salto.

– Meu Merlin! – exclamou ela, jogando os vivos e macios cabelos para trás com impaciência – O que está fazendo aqui, Potter? – e, olhando em volta e vendo os marotos – Aproveitando a oportunidade de cabular transfiguração?

– Na verdade, meu Lírio... – começou Pontas, sorrindo de modo sedutor e sendo cortado por um bufo de Lily.

– É Evans, Potter, EVANS!

– Certo, Lily. – concordou ele alargando ainda mais o sorriso – Mas fui eu que te trouxe até aqui em cima.

– Ele estava preocupadíssimo. – acrescentou Sirius seriamente, recebendo uma cotovelada de um Pontas completamente ruborizado.

Madame Pomfrey pigarreou. Ela estava segurando o retrato em um gesto claro de autoridade: transfiguração os esperava.

– Vamos, garotas. – chamou Lily, puxando as amigas pela mão e saindo do salão comunal com elas.

– E vamos nós também. – mandou Remo de modo autoritário, ignorando os protestos dos amigos – E sem reclamações. A prof. Minerva já deve estar bem irada conosco. – Angel passou o braço pelos ombros de Rabicho e Aluado enquanto andavam, ligeiramente atrás de Lily e suas amigas, em direção a sala onde teriam transfiguração.

– Vocês dois estão emanando energias diferentes, sabiam? – exclamou ela, risonha, ao que Sirius e James começaram um coro de "hu-hu-hu" e assovios. Rabicho e Aluado coraram violentamente – Será que estão apaixonados? – ela soltou os dois e rodeou Lupin, que fez uma careta engraçada – Aluado, vamos a você primeiro: tenta agir naturalmente, mas sempre que uma certa loirinha sorri, você cora. E quando começamos a discutir sobre o próximo a levar um fora dela, você arruma um livro para se esconder;

– Às vezes lamento terrivelmente o fato de ter uma amiga tão perceptiva e ligada a detalhes. – resmungou ele.

– Não diga que ia esconder isso de nós, lobinho? – brincou James num tom falsamente magoado – Achei que não tínhamos segredos!

– E você, Rabicho... – continuou ela, voltando a andar entre Lupin e James – Faz um bom tempo que nada diz a ninguém, e some a maior parte dos fins de semana. Se você não fosse tão estranho diria que arrumou uma _namorada_.

– Existe louca pra tudo nesse mundo, Angel! – riu James – Se alguém é capaz de ficar com o Sirius, qual é o problema com o Rabicho?

Peter corou e baixou o olhar, encarando o chão e ignorando as vaias dos amigos e uma série de "elogios" gerais entre James e Sirius. Quando se deu por satisfeito, Pontas perguntou de modo distraído: – Mas até agora não foi explicado o grito do Almofadinhas! O que aconteceu ontem a noite entre vocês, hein? Podem ir falando, cachorro e fênix, porque não vou descansar enquanto não saber.

– Eu quebrei a jarra por distração e o Sirius berrou com o susto. – mentiu Angel de um modo tão convincente que fez Almofadinhas pensar se saber mentir era característica élfica.

– Ahm... – fez James, vagamente, creditando em Angel e voltando a olhar para a ruiva que amava com tanta intensidade que estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe – Gostaria de poder ouvir o que a Lily fala de mim.


	2. Começo Conturbado II

**N/A**: Demorei um pouco, não? Desculpem, já tava com o segundo capitulo escrito, mas tinha que passar pro PC (que curiosamente começou a não funcionar mais)... Bom, superando isso, tenho agradecimentos a fazer...

Quando postei essa fic aqui, eu realmente já tinha em mente a batalha árdua que seria divulgá-la, porque quando eu falava com o pessoal no msn eles me bloqueavam e em tópicos nas comunidades é meio difícil que se interessem por eu não ser a única que tenta divulgar, de modo que passo no orkut de cada um dos interessados em Lily/James. Mas quando eu falei com a Karine, sem muitas esperanças, ela acabou por mostrar um apoio que eu realmente apreciei e foi a primeira pessoa que leu minha fic, me deixou com mais vontade de postar, além de que minha gratidão por você não tem restrições D muito, muito obrigada! Esse cap é pra você, viu! Sobre as duas reviews, Thaty e Luisa 'Weasley', obrigado a vocês também e espero que gostem desse capitulo D Iana, bom, tu que me ensinou a postar pelo orkut... Devo isso a você. "Kagome Istefani", você foi muito legal comigo: valeu!

Ok, sem mais delongas, aí vai o que chamo de segunda parte do primeiro capitulo, e se você está lendo isso tenho um pedido: deixe uma review pra mim xD é só ir até o fim da pagina depois de ler, naquele retângulo roxo escrito "submit review", clicar no "go" escrito logo ao lado e mandar seu comentário pra mim, e sendo nao., amigavel seu comentario aquele retangulo itulo, e se vocamigável ou não...

Muito obrigada.

XxX..Começo Conturbado II..XxX

– Ele é um idiota, prepotente, arrogante, egocêntrico, cheio de si, nojento e...

– Lindo? – interrompeu Lucy, ao que Alicia riu e Lily fechou a cara – Qual é Lily, já ouvimos esse discurso anti-potter tantas vezes desde que saímos do dormitório que já até o decorei!

– E ele estava _mesmo_ preocupado. – acrescentou Alicia, séria, vendo o ódio da amiga voltar a ser dúvida mal disfarçada – Depois do que a Nelly falou me pergunto porque não dar uma chance a ele.

– Porque eu o _odeio_! – respondeu a moça, embora já não fosse tão fácil dizer isso agora, de modo que sua voz tremeu de insegurança. – E vocês sabem muito bem que ele só quer me fazer de troféu.

– Não, Lily, eu não sei. Mas tudo bem, você é quem decide... – Lucy deu de ombros, ignorando a turma de corvinais que, com a exceção de um (algo como "Onely") assoviavam ao passar por ela. A loira mexeu nos cabelos um pouco, pensando, e lançou um olhar cintilante para Lily – E aí?

– E aí o que?

– Não vai dizer o porquê do desmaio? Tô cansada de tanto segredo.

Lily desfez o leve sorriso. Levou a mão a testa como se estivesse, de súbito, se lembrando de algo, respondendo a pergunta das amigas com um silêncio angustiado. Ela estava estranha desde que recebera no fim do ano passado uma carta de seus pais, e não tinha aceito os convites para que as três se encontrassem.

Alicia e Lucy, entendendo que não conseguiriam uma resposta satisfatória tão fácil, entraram num acordo mesmo sem dizer nada: descobririam, de algum modo, o que fazia Lily se sentir tão mal nem que tivessem de pedir ajuda aos marotos, o que seria chegar a um grande extremo considerando os métodos deles, e entraram na sala um pouco antes de Lily – de modo que não ouviram o sussurro da moça.

– Acreditem. – resmungou ela – Vocês não vão querer saber.

o/\o

– Paier... – exclamou Angel, vendo o bonito e simpático garoto se aproximar sorrindo com preocupação – Como vai?

– Ah, Angely! – sorriu ele, se aproximando dela rapidamente – Eu estava tão preocupado com você.

Almofadinhas fechou os punhos quando Paier Onely de repente abraçou Angel e, por tas dela, lançou-lhe um olhar mortal – ao que Sirius sentiu a raiva corroer-lhe por dentro – e sorriu de modo provocador.

– Ah... – começou Angel, espantada, desfazendo gentilmente o abraço e parecendo desconcertada – Eu estou muito bem, obrigada, mas por que...?

– Te vi correndo da mesa da Grifinória hoje. – esclareceu ele fazendo a morena sorrir, agradecida. Risinhos abafados foram arrancados dos outros marotos, exigindo muito do auto controle de Angel para que ela não acabasse calando os amigos com um golpe da varinha, mas Sirius se postou do lado dela com a postura rígida e os braços cruzados. Paier encarou-lhe um momento, porém logo o ignorou – O que você vai fazer hoje a tarde, depois das aulas?

– Temos treino de quadribol. – respondeu Sirius secamente, antes que Angel pudesse dizer alguma coisa. A elfa franziu a testa para ele, mas ambos continuaram em silêncio e Onely esperou pela confirmação dela para aí sim ficar um tanto decepcionado.

– Hm... – Você tem algum dia livre essa semana?

– Eu...

– Na verdade, – interrompeu Sirius, passando os braços pelo ombro da amiga num gesto de galanteio provocante que fez Paier bufar – temos essa e a outra semana de detenções, Paier. Só eu e ela. – Angel arregalou os olhos para Sirius, soltando-se dele bruscamente e mostrando uma pontada de irritação, ao que Onely ficou feliz com isso e encarou Angel com um sorriso sedutor quando esta olhou em seus olhos.

– Sexta a noite podemos ir juntos a festa do Slughorn, se quiser.

– Será um prazer. – concordou o rapaz tentando esconder o júbilo que obviamente ardia dentro dele e andando calmamente na direção do grupo de amigos da Corvinal que o esperavam com sorrisos de gozação. Quando ele estava longe o bastante, Angel se virou para Sirius com um sorriso assustadoramente bondoso, sua voz tremendo com uma fúria oposta a sua aparência.

– Tente me impedir de sair com Onely de novo só porque quer me infernizar ou pelo fato dele ser da Corvinal... – começou ela – Que eu te mostro um pouco de fúria verdadeiramente elfica.

E, dizendo isso, entrou na sala de Transfiguração seguida pelos marotos que, com a exceção de Sirius, riam: aquele tinha sido o segundo round da semana. Bem menos interessante, é verdade – mas ainda sim um belo segundo round.

– Potter, Nelly, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew. – recitou Minerva em um tom severo, sentada em sua mesa, ao ver os marotos entrarem com caras de santos – A srta. Evans já explicou o que aconteceu, então vão para seus lugares antes que eu resolva não ser mais tão complacente.

Pontas se sentou sorrateiramente atrás de Lily, que tentou ignorá-lo – mas apenas tentou. O cheiro do maroto chegava até ela de uma forma embriagante, e o silêncio em que ele mergulhara confirmava as suspeitas da moça: James estava olhando fixamente para frente, fitando de forma sonhadora – para não dizer "completamente tola" – os ruivos cabelos da garota que perseguia, atormentava e – embora ela não quisesse admitir – amava a mais tempo do qualquer outra pessoa poderia agüentar.

E James estava absorto demais na tarefa de sentir o cheiro de lírios que ela emanava para conseguir tentar roubar o bilhete que Angel e Aluado trocavam discretamente – coisa que Sirius estava incrivelmente propenso a fazer.

Angel, então, desdobrou o pergaminho que estava a sua frente com um suspiro.

_Fire'Angel, aquilo com o Onely é sério? Foi estranho ele te abraçar tão repentinamente._

_É, foi mesmo, até eu me espantei. Mas, bom, acho que ele pode querer algo mais sério do que a amizade colorida em que nos encontramos._

_E você? O que quer?_

_Além de que você me deixe em paz? Não faço idéia. Você sabe que não sou de namorar nem sério e nem "a la Sirius", mas espero que não acabe decidindo por mim._

_Pode deixar, mas é essa a questão: o Almofadinhas. Você **viu** que ele ficou irritado._

_O Sirius detesta os caras que eu arrumo só pra implicar comigo, isso é fato, mas queria que ele parasse com isso._

_Já pensou na hipótese de não ser só implicância?_

Angel bufou, baixinho, e rabiscou uma resposta com pressa.

_Há-há, é, quem sabe ele não é apaixonado por mim? Deve ser por isso que ele não tenta engolir uma garota há, vejamos, 24 horas._

Aluado leu a reposta, não sem notar o tom de ironia nas palavras da amiga, e acabou por sentir uma pontada de irritação. Ela tinha a pessoa que supostamente amava ali, ao seu lado, e – pelo menos ele tinha certeza – essa pessoa retribuía de forma tão profunda quanto, sendo que ao invés de se jogar no colo dela a menina simplesmente escondia bem _demais_ o que sentia. Se fosse com ele com toda certeza não perderia tempo... Bom, talvez perdesse.

_E deve ser por isso_ – escreveu ele – _que ele expulsou seus três últimos pretendentes a um namoro sério. Qual é! Se você parasse de fingir que continua a vê-lo como amigo tudo estaria melhor – 'cê mente bem demais, anjo do inferno. _

Angel riu com o novo apelido, percebendo que para Remo Lupin estar perdendo aula deveria estar realmente preocupado. Ela, porém, dispensava tal atenção que julgava desnecessária.

_E você se intromete demais, Aluado de Marte. Falando sério Remo, você sabe que o Sirius nunca gostou de ninguém, são aventuras apenas. E temos que juntar Evans e James, agora._

_"Temos"? Eu não vou participar disso, Lily é minha amiga. Você e Sirius é que resolveram bancar os cupidos, como sempre aliás._

_Ok. Se não quer ajudar na construção de uma família linda de onde ainda sairão belos filhos de cabelos espetados e olhos de esmeralda vá, em frente – só não pensei que será o padrinho, cara pálida._

_Faça o que quiser. Vou prestar atenção ao que restou da aula._

_Vá em frente._

Ao ler a última frase de Angel, Lupin apagou o pergaminho com um leve toque de varinha e voltou a atenção para McGonagall, muito embora o olhar dele vagasse com freqüência em direção a Lucy Crawford (_n/a: já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar...) _– em sues pensamentos, o dia em que conseguiria ser notado por ela seria "nunca".

Estaria enganado?

– Sirius! – sussurrou Angel, atrás de Remo e Rabicho e contendo a vontade que tinha de quebrar sua carteira, para o maroto ao seu lado distraído com flertes mal-sucedidos concentrados em Alicia – Você teve alguma idéia para a operação "fazendo o que o cervo não consegue fazer"?

– O nome não era para ser "fazendo o que o _veado_ não conseguiu fazer"? – retrucou Sirius desviando a atenção da moça com a cara mais lavada que conseguiu, no mesmo tom baixo.

– Já conversamos sobre isso, a palavra "veado" pode ter impactos negativos sobre nosso objetivo. – respondeu ela impaciente – Teve alguma idéia ou não?

– Na verdade, tive.

– Oh, Merlin! Sofreremos com os temporais esse ano.

– Quer ouvir ou não?

– Vá em frente.

– Ok. – Sirius desviou o olhar da amiga e olhou para frente, para McGonagall: a professora estava absorta demais na explicação sobre algum feitiço que envolvesse chaleiras para notar que eles estavam sem prestar a mais remota atenção – Evans nunca teve uma conversa real com o Pontas, de modo que nosso amigo galhudo não pôde contar a ela seus sonhos e coisas em que acredita. Pensei que se ela conhecesse "o James atrás do Potter" talvez pelo menos deixasse de odiá-lo, dando um descanso pleno a nossos agora frágeis ouvidos.

– Nunca pensei que diria isso, e me sinto mal em dizer, mas é uma idéia sinceramente fantástica. – admitiu Angel, pensativa, arrancando um sorriso convencido de Sirius.

– Não é de se espantar que seja, já que veio de mim.

A elfa o ignorou. – Mas como os faremos conversar?

– Podemos trancá-los juntos em algum lugar.

– A Evans vai achar que foi armação do Pontas, mas... Isso pode dar certo em circunstancias nas quais não possam culpar ninguém pela permanência de ambos num único lugar.

– E quais seriam elas?

– Uma detenção.

– Quê? – Sirius fez cara de descrença – Lily Evans nunca receberia uma detenção, e se recebesse culparia James por ela.

– Aí é que está. Ela vai ser a única responsável primária pela detenção conjunta.

– Você enlouqueceu de vez. Onely deve ter posto alguma coisa no seu suco.

– Na verdade não, cachorro. A primeira aula depois do almoço vai ser de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, com o Squalor, e ele detesta todos os alunos sem exceção alguma. Se fizermos Lily falar mal das aulas patéticas dele em voz alta ele vai ser duro com ela, James vai protegê-la e ambos receberão detenções e perderão pontos. – e, vendo a cara desanimada do amigo – Nós prometemos, Sirius. Temos que ajudá-los.

– O plano é complicado até mesmo para nós! – argumentou o maroto – E Evans nunca xingaria um professor em alto e bom som.

– Essa parte é comigo, consigo com facilidade.

– Pensei que o prof. Dumbledore tinha bloqueado seus poderes de elfa para que não funcionassem dentro de Hogwarts.

– Bom... – respondeu ela devagar, sorrindo marotamente – Ele só bloqueou os que conseguiu encontrar.

– Você é mais poderosa que ele?

– Onde 'cê tá com a cabeça? É lógico que não, nem em um milhão de anos. – e, mordendo o lábio inferior – Mas vai ser revoltante se fizermos isso para que Evans não goste dele como deduzimos. Lembra da vez que empurramos Remo para a ex-professora de DCAT e ele no fim nem se sentia atraído por ela? Não deveríamos correr o risco novamente.

– Apenas tolos persistem no erro, é verdade. – concordou Sirius – Podemos fazer um teste: se a ruivinha sentir ciúmes do Pontas ótimo, se não tentamos planos mais leves.

– Ótimo, vou abraçá-lo na frente dela.

– Sr. Black, srta. Nelly. – a voz da prof. Minerva fez com que Sirius congelasse antes que pudesse protestar, e tanto ele quanto a elfa levantaram o olhar lentamente. A professora estava olhando não para eles, felizmente, mas para a porta – O Sr. Filch deseja dar um recado a vocês a respeito da detenção causada pelo incidente com um Testrálio que estava na presença dos Srs., na semana passada.

Almofadinhas e Fire'Angel suspiraram, aliviados, e saíram da sala (onde Filch os esperava com os horários em que ficariam enclausurados na sala dele, arrumando tudo sob os ávidos e maldosos olhares dele e sua gata fétida). Por um momento, tinha parecido a eles que tudo estava perdido.

Dentro da sala, sem perceber, James caiu em um profundo devaneio. E, sem ter para onde vagar, repassou mentalmente o que acontecera na noite passada.

//-James Flash Back-\\

– Quanta demora para pegar uma simples poção, Aluado! – resmungou James em um tom baixo, vendo o amigo descer da torre dos dormitórios com o frasco na mão.

– A sua mala é mais bagunçada que a do Rabicho. – respondeu Remo dando de ombros e parando ao lado do amigo – E onde você conseguiu tudo aquilo? Espero que não tenha roubado.

– Nham, foram presentes do Slughorn. – e, olhando em volta – Cadê a Fire'Angel e o Almofadinhas?

Um grito vindo dos dormitórios assustou os dois. Não deu para entender o que dizia, mas sem duvidas era a voz de Sirius – e bastante exaltada.

– O que você acha que aconteceu? – indagou James sem perder tempo, erguendo a sobrancelha para Remo e se largando despreocupadamente na poltrona atrás de si.

– Pode ser o segundo round da semana... Não é melhor ver se está tudo bem?

– Não. Eles que são gregos que se entendam.

– Puxa, você realmente se preocupa com seus amigos ao extremo, não?!

James riu. Sirius e ele eram incrivelmente próximos, e costumavam montar seus planos travessos e brincadeiras perigosas juntos com a animada – porém distante – participação de Angel: mas ela era mais fechada do que aparentava ser e, portanto, não era sempre que estava junto deles.

Só que tal fato não impedia que ela fosse uma legitima marota, sendo que Sirius e ela agora discutiam com tanta freqüência – como já tinha sido com James e o rapaz antes que ele percebesse que estava apaixonado por Lily – quanto se intrometiam na vida amorosa dos amigos: ambos eram reais cupidos, e a elfa tomara o lugar dele ante ao cargo de companheiro de armações de Sirius. Isso tudo (o súbito comportamento não-encrenqueiro de James e a agência matrimonial dos outros dois), porém, não diminua o ódio crescente de Lily pelo "maldito Potter".

E não parecia, mas os "não's" freqüentes da moça tinham ficado gravados na alma de James de tal dolorosa forma que ele ia a Sala Precisa completamente sozinho – e para pensar. A ruiva fazia o coração de James pular, fazia o olhar dele vagar e o cheiro de lírios agora era o mais doce e acolhedor aroma que existia para ele. Mas Lily só retribuía com mais ódio.

Se ela pudesse saber de mesmo muito menos da metade do que ele sentia, talvez as coisas fossem diferentes. Entretanto, Lily era teimosa (característica que ele amava) e não o deixava se aproximar nem para conversas civilizadas. Será que era _tão difícil _ver que James Potter estava sendo sincero?

É. Talvez fosse.

– Aqui está. – Angel estava descendo as escadas, sorrindo, com uma jarra de água nas mãos – Vamos misturar a poção na água.

James concordou com um aceno travesso, espantando seus pensamentos melancólicos e despejando o conteúdo do frasco na água, que continuou com a mesma cor e o mesmo cheiro – ou talvez o certo fosse "continuou sem cor e sem cheiro". Satisfeito, ele viu Sirius se juntar ao grupo com uma expressão inacreditavelmente séria – que Pontas fez questão de ignorar – e perguntou o que fariam agora.

James franziu a testa. – Boa pergunta. – respondeu ele, ao que Angel se mexeu com impaciência – Como vamos trocar as jarras?

– Poderíamos escalar a parede até chegarmos ao dormitório feminino. – sugeriu Sirius dando de ombros, ao que o outro ajeitou os óculos e concordou pensativamente e Remo suspirou.

– Não contem comigo. Não vou invadir o dormitório feminino.

– Aluado! – indignou-se James – Não vamos invadir, vai ser só...

– _De fato_, ninguém vai invadir. – cortou Angel, os braços cruzados demonstrando irritação – Por Merlin, _eu sou uma garota_! Entro lá e troco as jarras, sem desconfianças.

Sirius, James e Remo ficaram parados olhando para a amiga por alguns segundos. E, sem aviso, se sacudiram em _quase_ discretas gargalhadas.

– É mesmo, tinha esquecido. – exclamou James, voltando a se largar na poltrona atrás de si – Bem você, que é _obviamente_ uma garota. Desculpe, acho que é a convivência.

– Obviamente uma garota? – repetiu Sirius com os olhos brilhando de um jeito estranho que James não conseguiu decifrar – Como assim?

– Ora, ela é muito linda, e com todo o respeito que tenho por você, Fire'Angel, só idiotas como nós podemos esquecer disso num lapso tão irreal. – respondeu James dando de ombros, ao que Remo fez um aceno de concordância – Minha nossa Aluado, nunca pensei que te veria admitir que uma garota é bonita.

Remo sorriu marotamente. – Angel é nossa amiga dês do primeiro ano, não têm problema.

– E eu nunca pensei que te veria dizer isso a alguém que não fosse a Evans, Pontas. – resmungou Sirius.

– O meu lírio não tem comparações. – respondeu ele dignamente – Não há garota mais linda, teimosa, inteligente, gentil (com os outros) e especial que ela em parte alguma do Universo.

– Ooooh! – fizeram Angel e Sirius num tom infantilmente meigo, fazendo James corar violentamente e jogar uma almofada na cara de cada um.

– Pontas... – chamou Remo, inseguro – Tem certeza de que cansar a Lily para mostrá-la seu lado legal não é um tanto... Forçado?

James abriu a boca para responder, mas não disse nada: Angel colocou o dedo nos lábios e colocou os cabelos atrás da orelha. Sussurrando um "oh-oh" de derrota, ela fechou os olhos e contorceu o rosto, como se esperasse uma explosão.

A jarra com a poção se espatifou, ensopando James e acordando Rabicho. Remo deu graças a Merlin que aquilo fosse apenas adoçante, nada mais.

– Não fui eu! – defendeu-se a elfa quando os olhares nervosos caíram sobre ela.

– E não foi mesmo!

Lily estava descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino enrolada em um sobretudo jeans por cima do pijama, o rosto deformado por uma fúria indescritível. Sem aviso, ela correu em direção a James com uma velocidade incrível e colocou a varinha na garganta dele, que se levantara ao ser encharcado pela água da jarra. O rapaz arregalou os olhos e fitou a amada com uma expressão confusa, triste e agoniada, mas ela apenas apertou ainda mais seu objeto de poder mortal.

– Evans. – alertou Angel, sacando a própria varinha antes que os outros se recuperassem do choque e apontando-a para a garota. James ia protestar contra isso, mas se calou sob o olhar cintilante da furiosa ruiva – Não faça nada.

Lily a ignorou. Segurando o colarinho da blusa do maroto com uma mão e empunhando a varinha na outra, ela estava mesmo muito intimidadora. – Tramando contra mim, Potter? Nunca pensei que você desceria tão baixo, mas isso deve ser algo exclusivamente seu. No que devo te transformar?

– Evans. – tornou a falar Angel, sua voz soando como um trovão ameaçadoramente não-afável – Já chega.

– Impedi... – começou a moça, com raiva, ao que Angel a cortou com um calmo e quase musical "expelliarmus".

A varinha de Lily voou longe antes que o feitiço pudesse se concretizar, sendo que Lucy e Alicia de repente desceram as escadas apressadamente, alarmadas.

– Como ouviu a conversa sem que eu as notasse? – perguntou Angel – As orelhas extensíveis foram apreendidas e destruídas pela Evans mês passado.

– Vocês estavam falando alto, ficamos escondidas perto da escada. E só sendo elfo para nos ver, então não fique tão espantada. – respondeu Alicia antes que a loira ao seu lado pudesse dizer alguma coisa, puxando a amiga pelo braço – Se acalme, ruiva teimosa!

– E Nelly, venha conosco. – acrescentou Lucy ajudando a carregar uma hesitante Lily escada acima – Queremos explicações _agora_! – Angel concordou em silêncio. E, pedindo com um olhar para que seus amigos a esperassem ali, ela seguiu as três garotas para o dormitório.

Pontas afundou no sofá mais próximo, pressionando a mesma almofada que jogara em Sirius contra seu rosto. Os outros marotos continuaram em um silêncio de morte – algo para que ele ficou imensamente grato – e se sentaram também.

Estava tudo acabado. Lily o odiava milhões de vezes mais do que antes, e a vontade de sumir da infeliz face da terra tomou conta de James, que pensou seriamente na possibilidade de se matar.

– Vou me jogar. – anunciou ele de repente, se decidindo, enquanto levantava e abria a janela.

– Não vai não, veadinho. – Almofadinhas levou o amigo de volta ao sofá, e o encarou firmemente – Confie da Angely. Eu geralmente não diria isso, mas ela vai usar aquele cérebro quase sábio de fênix pra conseguir explicar suas intenções para a Evans satisfatoriamente.

– É. – concordou Remo – Vamos esperar.

E eles esperaram. Esperaram, esperaram, esperaram e esperaram ainda mais. Quando, finalmente, Angel desceu seguida por uma ruiva – muito mais calma – já passava de quatro horas da manhã, e James ficou de pé de um salto ao ver Lily ir até ele com uma expressão séria, embora seu rosto estivesse corado.

– Escuta, Potter. E só escuta. – ela suspirou antes de continuar – Vou deixar essa história de lado. Mas, por favor, não tente uma coisa dessas comigo de novo: não vai funcionar. – E assim ela tornou a subir as escadas do dormitório, sem acrescentar mais nada. James tornou a sorrir com o coração palpitando: aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que o lírio da vida dele tinha dito "por favor" em um tom verdadeiramente complacente.

– O que você falou para ela? – perguntou ele.

Angel deu de ombros. – Segredo. – e, subindo as escadas também – Durmam bem, rapazes.

//-Fim do James Flash Back-\\

O sinal soou de forma tão repentina e estridente que os mais desatentos chegaram a pular de susto. Lançando um olhar severo a esses alunos, demorando-se em James Potter, a professora McGonagall pediu a todos que esperassem.

– Como sabem, nossa festa de Halloween deste ano será um tanto diferente. – anunciou ela – Como parte do que muitos alunos vêem como brincadeira, aqueles que forem sem um par terão uma surpresa, bem como o casal mais bem fantasiado. Quem não tiver com quem ir, portanto, ou se submete ao que iremos propor ou permanece no dormitório. Podem ir.

O barulho tomou conta da sala enquanto todos saiam conversando animadamente. Angel, que aquela altura já tinha convencido Sirius a concordar com o plano dela alegando ser um "abraço amigável" o que daria em James, mordeu o lábio inferior aparentemente indiferente ao anuncio da professora.

– Sirius, a Lily vai notar que estava sendo controlada por alguém quando xingou os métodos de ensino do Squalor. E ela vai culpar o Pontas! O que vamos fazer?

Almofadinhas fez uma expressão pensativa enquanto guardava o material.

– Será que devo convidar aquela garota do quinto ano para a festa...? – sussurrou ele para si mesmo e recebendo um tapa nas costas dado por Angel.

– Por Merlin! – bufou ela – Se concentra, droga!

– Era brincadeira **meu anjo**, se acalma. – a elfa tentou controlar a cor de seu rosto para que não ficasse corada, e Sirius sorriu para logo acrescentar – E, a propósito, a única saída é fazer o galhudo perder algo importante por causa da detenção.

Os olhos de Angel brilharam de um modo que fez Almofadinhas não ter bons pressentimentos. – O quadribol!

– Bom, não _tão_ importante assim.

Angel ignorou os protestos de Sirius. – Mesmo que a Evans ache que foi o Pontas, logo ela vai perceber que ele perdeu o _quadribol_ para que eles pudessem conversar.

– Nem a Evans, que é a _Evans_, acharia que o veadinho faria algo assim por ela. – Sirius deu de ombros – Melhor assim.

– Depois posso fazer uma lista dos apelidos amáveis que você coloca no James, mas por enquanto a construção do nosso plano já esta ótima. – Angel sorriu e colocou a mochila nas costas, olhando em volta. A sala estava vazia – Cadê os marotos?

o/\o

James se escondeu de uma grossa árvore ao ver Lily olhar para trás com uma expressão desconfiada. Remo, ao seu lado, ignorou as puxadas do amigo e acenou para a ruiva e suas amigas, que sorriram e continuaram seu caminho para as estufas.

Rabicho fez uma expressão de lerda confusão quando os três recomeçaram a andar a passos mais largos. – Vocês estão estranhos, hein! Primeiro deixam o Almofadinhas e a Fire'Angel pra traz sem nem se aproximarem deles para avisar, e agora isso.

– Pra ser sincero, nem eu entendi o sentido de deixar aqueles dois encrenqueiros sozinhos. – respondeu Pontas, encarando Aluado – Mas o que fiz agora foi para que a Lily não me visse: ela ainda pode estar brava, e ser xingado não é exatamente divertido.

– Remo? – perguntou Peter simplesmente, ao que o amigo deu de ombros.

– Tive meus motivos, mas não insistam agora. Juro solenemente que mais tarde vou contar: palavra de maroto.

Os três rapazes chegaram as estufas, mas nenhum deles estava prestando atenção ao que a prof. Sprout dizia. Pontas por estar bolando planos a respeito do convite que faria a Lily para que fossem juntos ao bile, Rabicho por ser tão tapado que não entendia nem uma virgula do que a professora dizia e Aluado...

Aluado porque a Lua-Cheia estava próxima.

---

**N/A:** adoro as "notas da autora". D

Oi pra quem estiver lendo: não quero encher sua paciência com mais e mais falatório sem sentido, então vou tentar ser breve! Capitulo que vem será mais Lily/James, e as suspeitas sobre o estranho comportamento da ruivinha do James irão começar. Quer dar seu palpite? Eu agradeço ;)

É isso então! Muita paz e fics legais para todos,

.Lore.Rozen.Maiden.


	3. Detenções Constroem Destinos

**N/A**: Oi! D Hey, hey, valeu pessoal! Que bom que vcs tão curtindo a fic, porque eu to adorando escrever xD bom, continuo lutando para que mais e mais pessoas do mundo Potteriano leiam isso, mas... eh... sem querer parecer folgada, quem quiser (eh soh um pedido, viu?) poderia me ajudar na divulgação, neh não?! Hehe, é só uma hipótese, não quero que ninguém fique bravo ou se sinta obrigado.

Bom, tô muito feliz com as reviews!! Quero comunicar a você, Sassah Potter, que a-m-e-i suas sugestões e peço para não deixar de me dar idéias, mas você talvez se surpreenda com o rumo que as coisas vão tomar ; )

Pensei apenas que Sirius e Angely não estavam deixando o destino agir um pouquinho também, hehe!

Ok, agradecimento especial a Manu, que mesmo sem entender absolutamente nada de Harry Potter acabou me dando muita moral pra seguir em frente com isso D Mas sem mais delongas, caros bons leitores, obrigada por existirem e boa leitura

**XxX.Detenções Constroem Destinos.XxX**

– Sirius, seu palerma, _corre_! – Angely Nelly bateu a mão na testa com força vendo o amigo Sirius Black estancar arfando pesadamente a uma distancia considerável dela, que estava parada à porta.

– Será que existe um pulmão aí dentro? – chiou Sirius entre arfadas, a voz ecoando pelo Salão Principal agora vazio – Descemos no mínimo quatro lances de escadas de mármore sem pausa para descanso em _dez minutos_!

– Vai precisar de uma desculpa melhor se quiser convencer a prof. Sprout a não tirar pontos da gente e ainda nos deixar entrar na estufa.

– Que bom que eu nem quero arranjar uma. – resmungou Sirius em resposta, chegando até Nelly – Seria muito mais simples ir até a ala hospitalar alegando fortes dores de cabeça.

– Fizemos isso ontem, pro Slughorn. – Angel segurou a mão do amigo e o puxou – _Vamos_!

Devido a louca vontade de se meter em assuntos alheios que não lhes diziam respeito, Angely e Sirius frequentemente perdiam a noção do tempo que lhes era tomado em função de armação, solidificação e execução de planos voltados para assuntos amorosos (dos outros), mas – mesmo que tivessem consciência da excentricidade deles – os marotos nunca antes os haviam deixado para trás, como acontecera agora. E, também por causa de tais planos, nenhum dos dois tinha tempo para resolver de verdade seus próprios assuntos seriamente amorosos pendentes (ou seja, as ficadas de Sirius não contavam), de modo que quando Sirius viu-se cercado pelo doce aroma dos negros cabelos de Angel não pensou em mais nada que não fosse a mão dela sobre a sua, e a seguiu sem perceber a que velocidade.

Angel, embora não estivesse livre daquele embriagante torpor, se conteve ante a vontade de interromper a marcha frenética e seqüestrar Sirius, levando-o para longe daquele lugar que era e não era seu mundo, com pessoas que eram e não eram iguais a si: se o fizesse revelaria seus sentimentos impossíveis ao maroto.

Certo. Ela não era imortal, não era má, não servia secretamente a Voldemort, não tinha pais que odiassem Sirius, não era dona de dupla personalidade e nem estava jurada de morte: Angel era meia-elfa. E, desse modo, sendo e não sendo da raça de Sirius e de todos os outros, se tornava impossível a possibilidade de que ficassem juntos mesmo que se ele retribuísse seus sentimentos – coisa que ela tinha certeza que definitivamente não acontecera.

Do mesmo modo que ela, Sirius também duvidava que a bela, misteriosa e exótica Angel nutrisse mais que amizade por ele, e com certa razão: ela raramente deixava seus sentimentos transparecerem ou extravasarem. Mas, completamente ao contrario da moça, o maroto não fazia a menor idéia do que toda aquela confusão de sentimentos que se apoderava dele ao vê-la significava.

_Talvez_ – pensou ele, horrorizado – _seja amor._

o/\o

– É amor, Lily. Juro que é.

– Potter, por favor, porque não me deixa em paz e vai fazer par com o Pettigrew antes que essa tesoura de poda voe acidentalmente na direção do seu olho?

– Como sempre doce, meu lírio! Sinto dizer, mas a prof. Sprout que me mandou reenvasar essa planta estranha com você e, veja bem, acho que ela sabe do que sentimos um pelo outro.

Lily Evans fechou os olhos com força para controlar a irritação que nascia dentro dela quando via James Potter, e fechou o punho para conter a vontade atual de bater nele. Em vinte minutos de aulas, por ser obrigatória a necessidade de duas pessoas reenvasando um Linotus e por Sprout ter decidido as duplas, Potter ficara sussurrando para a ruiva o quanto ela era linda e como formavam um belo par.

_Se ele soubesse que o detesto _– pensou ela apertando o caule da planta que se debatia – _ficaria confortavelmente longe de mim._

Batidas fortes foram ouvidas na estufa número três, onde se encontravam, desviando a atenção de alguns alunos (que acabaram levando um ou dois tapas do que estavam tentando conter) e fazendo a professora interromper sua explicação detalhada para um garoto de ar atrapalhado, da Lufa-Lufa.

– Seja lá quem for, já estou indo. – ao verem, portanto, a professora sumir em meio as plantas que delimitavam algo próximo a um corredor indo em direção a porta, todos os alunos (sob raras exceções) pararam o que estavam fazendo e apuraram os ouvidos.

– Olá, querida professora Sprout! – saldou a voz de Sirius, animada e mais extravagante que o normal. James, Remo e Peter se entreolharam com apreensão – Eu e a srta. Nelly nos atrasamos porque achávamos que a aula era de DCAT, acredita?

– Não, Black, eu não acredito.

Angel tentou recorrer num tom mais apelativo. – Sentimos realmente _muito_, professora. Prometemos que nada disso jamais acontecerá novamente, mas nos deixe entrar e assim poderemos...

– Srta. Nelly, regras são regras e embora você e seus amigos costumem quebrá-las não posso fazer absolutamente nada para ajudá-los. É bom também que saibam que essa aula é matéria de exame prático, e além de perdê-la estou tirando dez pontos da Grifinória por cada um: voltem aos seus dormitórios e esperem a próxima aula.

A porta se fechou antes que algum deles pudesse insistir. Quando viu Sprout tomar seu lugar novamente, Remo voltou sua atenção para a garota ao seu lado e ambos tornaram a concentrar esforços na planta. Sorrindo para ele, Lucy iniciou uma conversa entre sussurros.

– Bem a cara da Nelly e do Black.

– É. – Remo tentou sorrir, mas corou sob o olhar da loira – Sempre tão inconseqüentes.

– Potter já foi muito pior, quando não desgrudava do Black não tinha quem o suportasse.

– Bom, ele agora não desgruda da Lily e continua difícil de ser suportado – comentou o maroto, ao que Lucy riu – Com quem você vai a festa?

Remo se amaldiçoou por ter feito uma pergunta tão besta. Para sua surpresa, porém, ela tornou a sorrir.

– Já recebi muitos convites, mas... – a garota segurou a mão de Remo enquanto falava, a fim de conseguir controlar a fúria da planta – Estou esperando a pessoa certa aparecer.

O maroto se imaginou duelando com a "pessoa certa" por uma dança com Lucy, e na sua distração a planta o puxou para perto da loira. Corando loucamente ao perceber que estava _abraçado_ a ela, Aluado se forçou a afastar-se (o que lhe custou muita força de vontade) e desviou o olhar para James e Lily bem na hora que um dos caules do Linotus batia com uma força particularmente caprichada na cabeça do amigo porque este afastara sua parceira, evitando que ela fosse atingida e recebendo o impacto em seu lugar.

– Lily! – exclamou ele num tom baixo, se virando para a garota atrás dele. Levantando o olhar perplexo e vendo o corte na cabeça de Potter o rosto dela ficou branco de susto – Você está bem? Machucou-se? Não está doendo nada? Quebrou alguma coisa? Se lembra de quem é?

Lily fez um aceno displicentemente positivo com o olhar fixo na testa de James, que sangrava e ele nem notara. Lembrando de sua conversa com Angely na noite passada, a garota sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e conteve a vontade de trucidar a planta a sua frente, que era responsável por mais uma leve mudança no conceito que ela tinha do maroto.

E Lily tentou juntar forças para engolir o orgulho e pedir que cuidassem da cabeça de James (não, _Potter_!) mas não conseguiu. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que silenciou diante dos penetrantes e preocupados olhares do rapaz, que vez ou outra falava alguma coisa em seu ouvido – mas a ruiva já não estava mais prestando atenção.

**\\-Lily**** Flash Back-//**

Lily fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento frio fazer voar seus ruivos cabelos para todo o lado e levando-a a abraçar suas pernas tentando se equilibrar no parapeito da janela. Flashes Backs de vasos se quebrando e o barulho de vozes exaltadas invadiram a cabeça da bela ruiva, e seus olhos esmeralda estavam marejados quando ela os reabriu lentamente, voltando-se para o brilho das estrelas e da lua quase cheia, contendo um soluço e percebendo que sua força emocional realmente se limitava a contê-los, nada mais.

O barulho de vozes distantes, só um leve ruído, porém, a fez sair do torpor doloroso em que se encontrava e, num reflexo, Lily secou suas lágrimas com um rápido movimento das mãos.

– Evans, cansei de fingir que estou dormindo. – resmungou a voz levemente sarcástica de Lucy por trás do cortinado, ao que a ruiva desceu do parapeito e fechou a janela bruscamente – Por favor, diga-nos o que há ou desço lá e conto pros marotos que 'cê tá estranha.

– Não estou estranha. – resmungou ela em resposta, se jogando em sua cama – Só estou preocupada com os exames.

A voz da ruiva denotava o esforço que ela estava fazendo para mentir. Os exames estavam próximos, de fato, mas o que a preocupava tinha mais a ver com o que acontecia atualmente no lado de lá da acolhedora segurança de Hogwarts.

_Sem contar _– pensou a ruiva – _o fato de que Potter está me perseguindo com maior afinco essa semana._

– Qual é, Evans! – Alicia colocou a cabeça para fora do cortinado e fitou a amiga com preocupação. Lily revirou os olhos: detestava que suas amigas a tratassem pelo sobrenome – Pensei que confiasse na gente o bastante para nos contar a verdade.

O barulho de risadas chegou até as três garotas, cortando o que Lily ia dizer com uma expressão indignada e fazendo todas se levantarem correndo e se acotovelarem na ida até a porta, o perigoso bicho da curiosidade mórbida mordendo uma de cada vez. Embora Evans tivesse bons motivos para não admitir, as reuniões dos marotos geralmente eram bem divertidas, mesmo que todas elas só fossem capazes de entreouvir as conversas e não conseguissem arrancar nada convincente o bastante de Nelly.

Dessa vez, porém, seria aparentemente diferente.

– Lils, você confiscou aquelas orelhas extensíveis que Potter tinha roubado de Filch, não? – sussurrou Lucy de repente, os olhos brilhando de um jeito que não trouxe a Lily bons pressentimentos ainda mais por ter sido chamada de "Lils".

– Sim, mas os Sonserinos as destruíram, lembram?

– Isso foi o que você contou aos marotos. – desmentiu a loira rapidamente – E estamos numa situação critica agora, Potter acabou de dizer seu nome.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior. Tentou encontrar indícios de que a amiga estava mentindo, mas além de não conseguir encontrar nada ainda acabou por ser vencida pela curiosidade – seu álibi, afinal, seria que desejava saber dos planos malignos dos marotos antes que fossem executados, e quando ela explicou isso as amigas Alicia pareceu achar engraçado.

– Se James disser algo sobre te amar aos marotos, admita, não pode ser mentira. – sussurrou a garota arrancando um sarcástico "James" de Lucy enquanto Lily pegava as estranhas e eficazes orelhas extensíveis (ela tinha consigo no mínimo oito). Quando voltou para junto das outras, ficou óbvio que o lírio do Pontas estava pensando numa forma de negar tal hipótese.

– Não creio. – respondeu ela baixinho, abrindo a porta de leve enquanto todas posicionavam o objeto e os ruídos ficavam mais nítidos – Potter provavelmente sabe que tem a possibilidade de ser ouvido, por isso mente o tempo todo.

As três se calaram quando a voz profunda de Nelly ficou clara.

"_Aqui está. Vamos misturar a poção na água_".

– Sabia que eles estavam tramando. – resmungou Lily seguida pela voz seca de Sirius.

"_O que fazemos agora_?"

"_Boa pergunta. Como vamos trocar as jarras_?".

Remo suspirou: "_Não_ _contem comigo. Não vou invadir o dormitório feminino_."

"_Aluado! Não vamos invadir, vai ser só_...". Potter parecia indignado, mas foi rapidamente cortado por Angely.

"_De fato_, _ninguém vai invadir. Por Merlin, eu sou uma garota! Entro lá e troco as jarras, sem desconfianças_."

Silêncio. E, de repente, gargalhadas.

"_É mesmo, tinha esquecido_". – exclamava Potter num tom maroto. "_Bem você, que é obviamente uma garota. Desculpe, acho que é a convivência_".

"_Obviamente uma garota_?" – repetiu Sirius numa voz enciumada "_Como assim_?"

"_Ora, ela é muito linda, e com todo o respeito que tenho por você, Fire'Angel, só idiotas como nós podemos esquecer disso num lapso tão irreal_".

– Viram só, ele dá em cima até de Nelly! E eles vivem enfiados juntos por aí, imagine o que não acontece entre eles. – Lily tentou não demonstrar a amargura que sentia por ouvir James Potter se dirigir com tanta ternura a uma garota que não fosse ela.

Não era ciúme, claro. Apenas o fato de existir alguém tão _mentiroso_, _cafajeste_ e _machista_ no mundo era o que a incomodava.

"..._que te veria admitir que uma garota é bonita_" – continuou a voz de Potter, embora o começo tivesse sido abafado pela voz da ruiva.

"_Angel_ _é nossa amiga dês do primeiro ano, não têm problema_" – falou Remo como sempre calmo.

"_E eu nunca pensei que te veria dizer isso a alguém que não fosse a Evans, Pontas_". – resmungou Sirius.

"_O meu lírio não tem comparações_" – respondeu Potter com a ternura que Lily a pouco invejara. Não, não invejara, apenas lamentara o fato de não ter sido pra ela. Não, também não! – "_Não há garota mais linda, teimosa, inteligente, gentil (com os outros) e especial que ela em parte alguma do Universo_."

Angel e Sirius entraram em um coro de gozação, e Lily quase deixou cair a orelha extensível com uma expressão de pura surpresa. Ignorando os olhares apreensivos de Lucy e Alicia, a ruiva (já abalada por seus problemas fora do colégio) sentiu uma onda de emoções distintas se apoderar dela, controlando seus sentidos e entorpecendo-os, trazendo a sensação de que algo mais – qualquer detalhe que mexesse com ela – poderia desencadear uma onde de magia inquietante.

O que ela ouviu de Remo em seguida, porém, ultrapassou os limites e a cegou de raiva, decepção, indignação, falta de controle e...

Espera. Porque _decepção_?

"Pontas, tem certeza de que cansar a lily para mostrá-la seu lado legal não é um tanto... _forçado_?"

Aquela frase ecoou na cabeça confusa da ruiva. Seus sentimentos controversos e suas incertezas afloraram, uma fúria descomunal se apoderou dela e a jarra de água perto dos marotos quebrou com a vibração dos poderes sentimentais de Lily, sendo que a partir daí o que lembrava eram gritos, a vontade de matar Potter, sua varinha voando e Angel, Lucy e Alicia carregando-a escada acima. Quando estavam no quarto, Angel fechou a porta o mais delicadamente que seu estado permitiu e apontou um dedo trêmulo para ruiva, que já não sabia mais o que fazer ou pensar.

– Tá tudo errado aqui, Evans. James não tem liberdade para dizer que te ama?

Lily tremeu. A discussão agora tomava proporções contrarias ao que ela desejava enquanto falava com irracionalidade, dominada por um instinto de defesa feroz.

– Ele não tem é liberdade para tentar me sabotar de forma tão vil!

– _Sabotar_? – riu Angel sarcasticamente – Evans, ele só está tentando provar que é um cara legal.

– "Caras legais" não precisam fazer esse tipo de coisa para provarem o que são!

– Claro, você está falando daqueles que tem chance de conversar civilizadamente com você! – Lily, mesmo em meio a sua fúria, percebeu de repente que estava vendo Angely Nelly de um modo que nunca ninguém tinha visto e provavelmente não veria nunca mais: agindo impulsivamente sem usar a razão inconseqüente – Acorda, Evans. Você se acha tão importante para que Pontas agüente tanta humilhação só por achar que você é um desafio divertido?

Lily não respondeu. O ritmo de seu coração se normalizou lentamente, sua certeza de que Potter era um idiota oscilou diante da voz límpida de Angel que a fazia lembrar de tudo o que a ruiva já tinha tido a ele.

E, diante da possibilidade de que o maroto de fato a amava, Lily se sentiu um monstro.

– Quatro anos de perseguição constante, Evans. James não faria nada assim por uma garota qualquer só porque ela lhe deu seu primeiro fora. Nem _você_ pode pensar que é tão divertida e importante para que ele acabe se gabando por te pegar depois de se arrastar por você.

Angel tomou fôlego, e Lily sentiu as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos claros. A estranha jovem de orelhas pontudas tinha razão, e aquilo feria o lírio de James profundamente _demais_, sendo que de repente ela desejou que Potter voltasse a ser só o cafajeste aproveitador que sempre fora, completamente oposto ao que ela estava vendo nos últimos anos.

– Você se tornou a cópia desprezível e perfeita do Pontas que agora só existe na sua imaginação, Evans. Você _sabe_ que não tem como ou porque de eu por acaso mentir, então imagine essa situação: James te ama, tentou provar isso por anos e como você retribuiu? Sendo grossa, arrogante, egoísta, impiedosa, idiota, teimosa, prepotente, cheia de si e a "grande coitada vitima do malvado Potter"! – Angel sacou sua varinha, ao que Lily se encolheu – Notnorus. – sussurrou ela, voltando a guardar o objeto agora que isolara os sons daquele quarto para que, se gritassem ainda mais alto, não fossem ouvidas – Deixa de se achar tão boa para pensar que alguém passa cinco anos se humilhando por querer um mérito e jogá-lo fora.

– Isso não muda nada! – exclamou Lily de súbito, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem. Era cruel demais para ela ver a história toda do ponto de vista de uma marota que sempre estava ao lado de Potter e perceber que era considerada por ela como uma grande arrogante: Lils pensara que era dona da razão, e agora via que nem pra todos essa linha de raciocínio parecia correta.

– Ah, pro inferno você e seu maldito ego que não te deixa admitir que esteve errada por todo esse tempo, Evans! – Angel estava berrando agora, sacudindo Lily (que conteu um soluço) como se fosse louca.

– Pára! – interveio Alicia, agoniada – Você está sendo _cruel_! Em sete anos dividindo o mesmo quarto nunca imaginei que você pensasse isso da Lily!

– Em primeiro lugar, realmente nos conhecemos a sete anos mas nunca nos chamamos pelos nossos nomes de batismo e em segundo, O'Connel, _cruel_? – Nelly riu – Evans diz isso ao James toda manhã. Evans se sente no direito de pisotear quem só quer o bem dela. Evans não está sendo capaz de ver o lado bom de alguém que, de fato, até o quinto ano era uma criança mimada, mas uma criança mimada com um senso de justiça e igualdade que quase ninguém possui com sinceridade plena.

– Porque está defendendo tanto o Potter, Nelly? Nunca te vi entrando numa discussão aberta sobre o caráter dele, nunca a vi ajudando-o dessa forma feroz antes. – Lucy, embora Lily estivesse parando de chorar e ficando chocada com o que ouvia, mantinha uma calma incomum de sua personalidade explosiva.

– Cansei de ver James tentando esconder a dor que sente por Evans não acreditar nele, cansei de observá-lo sendo chutado como um cachorro que não tem a chance de reparar seus erros enquanto ela aí se acha a heroína feminista por "resistir ao Potter". – Angel suspirou e pigarreou, secando os olhos marejados – Pontas não gosta que eu fale coisas que possam intervir no modo com que as pessoas vêem as coisas, mas não posso observá-lo sofrer sem argumentar, sem esclarecer as coisas. – e, se voltando para Lily – Ele te ama, Evans, meus ouvidos precisam que entenda isso.

– Porque vamos acreditar em você, Nelly? Concordo que é impossível a hipótese de isso ser armação, mas Lily não está errada por desconfiar de quem fez tantas garotas sofrerem.

– Crawford _(n/a: insisto que já ouvi esse nome)_, no começo não culpo Evans por temer, mas agora é _besteira_. Sabem o que nunca falta na forma da Sala Precisa que James monta?

Lily ficou intrigada com aquela pergunta, sendo que seu aceno negativo mostrou a si mesma que Nelly estava completamente certa e a prova disso era que ela desejava ardentemente mais provas do suposto amor de Potter. Ele podia ser imaturo e convencido, mas agora ela entendia que ele era um ser humano capaz de sofrer como qualquer outro: se tornou de repente repugnante o fato de ter duvidado disso.

– James gosta de ir a Sala Precisa para poder ficar rodeado de lírios. – Lily estremeceu, no quarto cada garota sentou em sua cama enquanto a ruiva se dirigia, sem mais hesitação, ao parapeito da janela e se acomodava ali. Quando o vento, numa rajada gélida, secou as lágrimas da moça, a cabeça dela clareou e a Evans racional voltou à tona com a diferença de que toda a calma que restava nela agora era abalada pelo medo de ter se enganado a respeito de Potter, o medo por simplesmente ter tantos sentimentos que não sabia definir verdadeiros e falsos criados como autodefesa.

Ela, se pensasse em tudo o que ouvira de uma vez só, enlouqueceria de modo trágico – e ironicamente por culpa de quem "odiava". Resolveu, desse modo, dividir os novos conceitos que tinham sido criados.

Potter não era mais a criança irresponsável de dois anos atrás, e portanto "imaturo" fora riscado da lista.

Potter, sendo verdadeiro (o que ela ainda considerava impossível) ou não em seus sentimentos, estava tentando provar – por métodos errados – que _amava_ Lily. "Aproveitador", então, estava descartado porque Potter não estava atrás dela para gins de diversão ou alimentação do ego.

Assim, eliminando um xingamento e outro, Lily tomou uma decisão prática que acabaria por ajudar ambos os lados: se até o fim do ano ele provasse que a ruiva não tinha motivos para desconfiar dele, Lily lhe daria uma chance. O modo de provar era basicamente assim: convencendo-a de que uma lista de defeitos dele era infundada.

Era uma sugestão perigosa por na ser a prova de erros, mas quando comunicou sua sugestão as outras todas pareceram se empolgar. Finalmente sorrindo aliviada, Angel perguntou qual seria a lista.

– Cafajeste, prepotente, fútil, volúvel, machista, sem consideração, grosso, insensível, vazio, cheio de si, chato, inconseqüente, desrespeitador, mal-educado e _principalmente_ egocêntrico. – recitou Lily com segurança, ao que as garotas riram.

– Pra falar mal do pobre você nem precisa pensar muito, é automático. – comentou Angel parecendo estar feliz – Ok, regras: ninguém além de nós pode saber disso. Nem Remo, Sirius, James, Peter ou qualquer amiga de vocês deve saber, para que seja tudo absolutamente autentico.

– Fechado. – concordaram todas.

– Finalmente um dos dois lados resolveu se arriscar! Merlin, obrigado, terei minha audição normal de volta em breve. – Angel suspirou, fitando o chão com um sorriso travesso. E, levantando com renovada energia, ela acrescentou: – Pronto, agora vamos lá em baixo para você se desculpar com o Pontas ou ao menos dizer que vai esquecer esse barraco todo.

– O que?! – Lily desceu do parapeito e ficou de frente para Angely, que estava abrindo a porta – Não falamos nada sobre isso!

– O pobre vai ficar depressivo a semana inteira se você não animá-lo um pouco. – Lily amaldiçoou as sujas habilidades persuasivas de Angel mentalmente, mas se não seguisse-a ficaria com um sentimento de culpa depois.

– Tudo bem. – suspirou a ruiva de olhos cor de esmeralda, percebendo a inédita leveza em que seu coração se encontrava mesmo sabendo que iria se desculpar com Potter – Vamos lá, e... Angel?

A garota pareceu se espantar por ter sido chamada pelo apelido, mas se recuperou com rapidez. – Hm? – perguntou ela.

– Obrigada.

**\\-Fim**** do Lily Flash Back-//**

– E então enterrem a raiz do Linotus a fim de conseguirem acalmá-lo. – a voz da prof. Sprout tirou Lily de sua viagem, e a ruiva percebendo que estava sorrindo bobamente.

– Lírio... – sussurrou James, ao que ela cortou-o ainda num tom ameno.

– Evans, Potter.

– Ok, ok. É só que você estava tão distraída que pensei se não estava sonhando comigo.

Lily encarou Pontas com uma expressão de descrença indignada, mas a cara lavada e falsamente inocente que o rapaz mantinha fez com que ela tivesse vontade nada mais nada menos de _rir_ – o que nunca, jamais, acontecera em mais de seis anos de convivência.

– Você parece uma criança, Potter.

James estremeceu e, obviamente nervoso, assanhou os cabelos num reflexo. Lily Evans, o seu lírio, estava ineditamente _sorrindo_ para ele exatamente enquanto ambos enterravam uma planta histérica em meio a montes de estrume de dragão – simplesmente _perfeito._

Tão "perfeito" que ele se segurou para não bater em si mesmo por, além de tudo, estar gaguejando sem saber o que dizer.

– Você está sem reação, Potter? – riu Lily, achando-o _minimamente _**(apenas minimamente!)** fofo – Isso sim é novidade.

– Desculpe, Lils. – James sorriu, corado – E-eu não consigo p-pensar direito com você... – ele tomou fôlego – sorrindo pra mim.

Pontas sentiu sem coração disparar e a racionalidade que usava para paquerar uma garota de repente sumiu. Era fácil – depois que ele já tinha se acostumado – lidar com uma Lily brava (ela ficava tão linda assim!!), que jogava livros nele, o xingava sempre das mesmas coisas, gritava e pedia que _pelo amor de Merlin_ ele largasse do seu pé. Não deixava de ser doloroso, mas ele não saia chorando por aí gritando que Lily era uma garotinha má que partia o coração alheio – até porque, se o fizesse, Sirius não estaria equivocado em insistir em chamá-lo de veado – e agora, de repente, ele _gaguejava_ e era sincero _demais_.

Quando viu que seu lírio desfez levemente o sorriso doce, encarando-o espantada, Pontas estava de fato prestes a pegar uma faca e cortar os pulsos. Mas o sinal soou de forma estridente, e Lily saiu apressada da sala sem dizer mais nada – nem metade de uma virgula vazia se quer – seguida por Lucy e Alicia, e ao vê-la correr para longe dele James admitiu ser o cara mais idiota do mundo. Sentiu a necessidade de dar um ataque – tipo quebrar coisas, bater a cabeça na parede, armar planos para reaver sua imagem com Lily – mas ao ver Remo (corado) e Peter (esfomeado) se aproximando, ele simplesmente sorriu com um ar de vitória.

Se por acaso tinha feito papel de trouxa com Lily, não o faria com seus amigos.

– Porque a Evans saiu tão apressada, Pontas? – indagou Rabicho enquanto os três saiam da sala – Levou mais alguns foras?

– Na verdade, eu não pedi para sair com ela nem nada. – ele deu de ombros – Apenas conversamos, mas Lily tinha alguma coisa pra fazer com as amigas depois das aulas. Deve ser coisa de garotas.

Rabicho balançou os ombros, resmungando que não dava mesmo para entendê-las. Mas Remo franziu a testa, olhando em volta discretamente.

– Acho que você está mentindo, Pontas. – afirmou ele sem rodeios, esticando o pescoço para ver mais para os lados da casa de Hagrid – Mas tudo bem, não importa agora. – e, num tom um pouco irritado – Onde raios Angel e Sirius se meteram? _Droga_!

o/\o

– Vamos Angel, o sinal bateu.

Sirius revirou os olhos, batendo o pé com impaciência e repetindo aquela mesma frase uma, duas, três e até quatro vezes – já berrando – até que finalmente sua amiga desceu. A mochila dela, ele pôde notar, estava um pouco mais carregada que antes e seus negros cabelos tinham sido divididos e trançados numa delicadeza que dava ao rosto dela um ar de molecagem esperta, dissipando totalmente a impressão de garota séria que às vezes Angel equivocadamente passava.

– Pronto, vamos descer e nos posicionar em um lugar estratégico. – dizia ela enquanto alisava mais ainda sua franja – Quando a Evans e o Pontas estiverem perto, você distrai ela e eu abraço o galhudo.

– Certo. – concordou Sirius com um muxoxo de desaprovação que não pareceu tão sincero pelo fato de ele estar prestando atenção demais ao rosto da amiga para conseguir se irritar – Acho que vou fazer algo como "minha nossa, olha lá aqueles dois se agarrando de novo" pra ela.

– Pelo amor de Deus Sirius, está escrito na sua testa "eu estou mentindo, me bata". Tente ser mais convincente se quiser dizer alguma coisa.

Almofadinhas riu. De verdade, quando se tratava de Angel, ele nunca conseguia mentir – sendo convincente ou não – e um fato curioso que ele nunca pensara que poderia vir a acontecer invadiu a mente do maroto.

Todos já desconfiavam dos sentimentos de James por Evans quando ele anunciou que tinha algo a contar, mas ao ouvir tudo da boca dele Sirius se sentiu estranhamente traído. Nos últimos meses do quinto ano, a época que os dois mais aprontavam (principalmente com Ranhoso) e Angel se afastava levemente do grupo, Pontas tinha passado pouquíssimo tempo ao lado dos marotos. No inicio, Sirius imaginou se a elfa e ele não estavam se encontrando escondidos, mas ao perguntar isso a amiga e receber gargalhadas em troca ele ficou preocupado – muito preocupado – e apenas por isso resolveu pegar o mapa do maroto escondido exatamente no sábado em que apenas Angel se encontrava no dormitório com ele.

E Pontas tinha passado o dia todo na _biblioteca_. Sirius riu, perguntou a amiga se o outro estava virando nerd, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Angel tocou de leve o ponto que indicava "Lily Evans", também na biblioteca, sendo que desse modo que ele percebeu: tinha perdido seu melhor e mais próximo amigo para uma garota.

"– Está chateado?", ecoou a voz da elfa na cabeça dele (que lembrava casa virgula que havia sido dita nessa tarde).

"– Não."

"– Não parece, mas eu te conheço Sirius. Não adianta de nada mentir pra mim."

"– Será que dava pra parar? Você tá parecendo o meu irmão".

Angel tinha ficado um tempo em silêncio, e quando ela tornou a falar – sorrindo de orelha pontuda a orelha pontuda – propôs ao amigo um plano para unir Remo e uma garota da Lufa-Lufa que de fato pareceu muito divertido. Assim, armando e executando tal estratégia, Sirius distraiu-se e não se sentiu abandonado. Ele não tinha percebido antes, mas agora via: Angel passava muito mais tempo com os marotos agora que James corria atrás de Evans todo o tempo, e pensar que a elfa havia feito algo por ele foi inacreditavelmente animador.

– Ok, vamos nos misturar com os alunos. – anunciou Angely quando os dois desceram o ultimo lance de escada e segurando na mão do maroto – Por aqui.

Angel sorriu por dentro. _A vantagem de ter a pessoa que você ama como amigo_, pensou ela marotamente, _é que é mais fácil tirar uma casquinha se aproveitando de circunstancias como essa_.

o/\o

Lily esbarrou sem querer em alguém ao ouvir suas amigas gritarem seu nome no meio de tanta balburdia.

– Desculpe, eu estava distraída e não... – uma cortina de cabelos oleosos e mãos brancas juntando bruscamente o que tinha deixado cair com a colisão entraram no campo de visão da ruiva, e ela fechou a cara. – Ah, é você.

– Pensei que o dia já estava ruim o bastante para ainda ter que encontrar com você, Evans. Como vão seus pais?

Lily congelou. Alicia se postou de um lado dela e Lucy do outro, impassíveis, e com o canto do olho ela pôde ver Nelly e Black observando a cena apreensivamente – de mãos dadas! – tentando ocultarem-se em meio aos alunos que se aglomeravam em volta dela e Severo Snape. A ruiva sentiu um arrepio estranho percorrer seu corpo.

– Pensei mesmo que não fosse responder depois de _tudo_, não é, Evans de Sangue Ruim? – o seboso soltou uma fria risada de satisfação quando olhou em volta – Mas fico feliz que seu cachorrinho de estimação Potter não esteja por perto pra te defender.

– Não preciso que me defendam, _Ranhoso_. – retrucou Lily, tremendo de raiva.

– Não é o que parece.

– Sempre soube que você era burro demais para perceber o que acontece a sua volta.

A multidão riu – com a exceção dos Sonserinos.

– Retire o que disse, nojentinha de Sangue Ruim.

– Me faça retirar.

Snape sorriu maldosamente enquanto pegava sua varinha com movimentos rápidos e um lampejo cortava o ar. – Com prazer.

Mas ele estava no meio do feitiço quando uma voz grave interrompeu as palavras sujas de Snape com um "expelliarmus" autoritário. Todos olharam para trás de Lily num reflexo, mas ela não precisava de uma bola de cristal para adivinhar: os suspiros das garotas diziam tudo.

Potter.

– Lily, você está bem? – indagou ele indo para frente dela – Eu vi a multidão e imaginei que fosse algo a ver com o maldito R...

A mão da ruiva cortou o ar. Seu rosto estava vermelho tal qual seus cabelos, e ela tremia – Snape tinha dito o que não devia ao insinuar que ela precisava de Potter para se defender.

– _Nunca mais_ ouse tentar se mostrar para a escola nas minhas costas, Potter. – sibilou ela com um veneno nas palavras que fez James levar a mão ao rosto ardido pela pancada – Não preciso de sua guarda.

Ela se virou para sair com os olhos marejados de ódio. A multidão, porém, fez silencio mortal e uma mão envolveu o braço de Lily por trás com uma força descomunal, fazendo o mesmo com Potter. O homem sorria de modo malicioso, e ao perceber que estava encrencada a ruiva olhou em volta: Snape havia sumido.

– Peguei vocês, Evans e Potter. – exclamava Squalor, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, com satisfação – Para minha sala, os dois. Tenho certeza de que Filch encontrará uma punição a altura do circo que armam por anos sem serem castigados.

Ninguém precisou dizer mais nada para que os alunos corressem de uma lado para o outro, afastando-se da cena. Sirius e Angel, porém, se entreolharam com espanto e sussurraram com um meio-sorriso ao mesmo tempo:

– Detenção...

**XxX.Fim do Capitulo Três.XxX**

**N/A**: Prometi e cumpri, viu? Terça-feira, aqui estou XD

Gostaram? Odiaram? Tem sugestões? Deixem seus comentários, eu agradeço! Beijão pra todos,

.Lore.Rozen.Maiden.


	4. Mudança Tardia

**N/A**: Olha eu aqui de novo! Perdoem a demora – se bem que ninguém pareceu exatamente se importar – mas é que tava tentando dar um final decente aqui pra isso. Bom, estou de volta! xD E com a detenção de Lily e James, vôos perigosos, conceitos mudados, surpresas, desconfianças que nascem, mudanças que intrigam, paciência que acaba, conversas suspeitas, convocações estranhas... Mas vou deixá-los ler, hehehe!

Nina Potter: fico feliz que fique ansiosa pelos caps, viu! A detenção aqui está, espero que goste e curta os dejavus que virão. xD

Sassah Potter: Hauahuhauhauhau XD você tem toda razão, e é por exatamente pelo fato da Lily ter sido injusta que o jogo vai virar. Espero que goste desse cap escrito com muito carinho, obrigadíssimo por todas suas sugestões e comentários!

Istéfani: D já te disse tudo outro dia, mas não custa repetir: fico muito, muito feliz – de verdade mesmo viu – que você esteja acompanhando a fic e, melhor, que esteja gostando! A detenção de Lily e James foi escrita especialmente pra você, que a esperava tanto. Bom, duas observações: isso (-.-) em negrito e centralizado é passagem _apenas_ de tempo, e isso (o/\o) centralizado é mudança de lugar _e_ talvez de tempo.

Bom, chega de falação. Boa leitura : )

**XxX.Mudança Tardia.XxX**

– A culpa é toda _sua_ Potter! _Sua_, _sua_, _sua_!

– Mas eu só estava tentando te ajudar!

– Não preciso de sua ajuda, nunca precisei! Se quer tanto me ver bem deveria me deixar em _paz_, entendeu? _Paz_!!

– Você está nervosa Lily, eu entendo, mas não precisa falar desse jeito comigo!

A conversa em sussurros urgentes entre Lily e James silenciou ante o rangido da porta. Ambos estavam sentados em cadeiras de espaldar reto nada confortável, esperando lado a lado que Filch e Squalor chegassem para discutirem a detenção que melhor lhes caberia, mas James já estava acostumado com isso. O professor e o zelador discutiam durante uma meia hora sobre os melhores meios de tortura ou castigos mais cruéis que seriam justos de serem aplicados, depois riam malignamente para o aluno e por fim ditavam palavras para serem copiadas, como "eu sou um grande trasgo" ou "meu cérebro é cheio de titica" ou ainda "Squalor é meu herói". Nem Minerva, nem Dumbledore e nem professor algum sabiam de tais castigos tolos e muitos alunos se chateavam de verdade com eles, mas Sirius e James geralmente passavam horas a fio rindo do acontecido depois que eram obrigados a escreverem uma porção de frases inúteis.

E, de fato, foi assim. Filch exibia seus dentes amarelos em sorrisos maldosos voltados principalmente para uma Lily Evans meio inquieta, meio assustada, enquanto James observava a sala revestida de móveis e papéis de paredes negros sem nenhum interesse particular – estava apenas olhando e voando longe. O final de toda aquela costumeira, encenação, porém, foi significativamente diferente.

– Filch, acho que tomei uma boa decisão. – exclamou Squalor de repente, exultante, fazendo Lily se encolher na cadeira assustada e James voltar os olhos para ele fingindo não estar profundamente preocupado com a ruiva – Hoje é segunda-feira. Daremos detenções para eles hoje, terça e quarta, sendo que cada dia será num lugar diferente e começaremos pela Floresta-Proibida! – Filch boquiabriu-se, Pontas levantou a cabeça devagar completamente espantado e Lily apertou as beiradas da cadeira com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos.

(_N/A: sentiram o dejavu?)._

– Senhor... – o zelador tinha um tom de medo e sua expressão revelava que considerava tal "senhor" um completo maluco – Minerva McGonagall nunca vai concordar com isso, embora a idéia seja _absolutamente_ brilhante.

Squalor pareceu não entender. – Porque Minerva teria algo a ver com isso?

Lily olhou com o canto do olho para um James agora impassível, quase com cara de mau. Sentindo-se acuada e sozinha, a ruiva voltou a encarar o professor a sua frente e adotou sua costumeira voz de "sabe-tudo". – A _professora_ McGonagall é a diretora da Grifinória, senhor, e nunca permitirá minha... _Nossa_ ida para a floresta proibida numa detenção infundada.

– Detenção infundada? – Squalor riu e esticou a mão na direção de Filch, que remexia nos bolsos internos de sua capa sórdida – Me dê os papéis, Filch. Isso, obrigada. Aqui, vejamos... – o professor se inclinou na direção de Lily, com os olhos fixos na pilha de papel a sua frente, correndo o dedo pelas palavras miúdas – Potter e Evans: perturbo da paz, interferência nas aulas, feitiços nos corredores, atentado contra o pudor, abuso de liberdade, brigas no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, tumulto em Hogsmead sem veto da permissão de saída da escola, aulas interrompidas, conflitos prejudiciais à escola e aos alunos em geral e interferência na tranqüilidade do silêncio na biblioteca e na ala hospitalar, sem contar nas brigas que antecedem as aulas. – Squalor franziu a testa, ainda encarando a folha – Da última vez que vi duas pessoas se odiando tanto acabou em casamento.

James, mesmo concentrado em manter uma postura séria, baixou a cabeça permitindo-se rir diante do rosto corado da sua ruiva, que se dissesse algo em sua defesa acabaria complicando ainda mais a situação de ambas as partes. Ele não estava preocupado com a Floresta Proibida – de fato já encarara noites escuras muito mais pavorosas longe dela – e sabia que os animais de lá eram muito mais dóceis do que diziam: não era exatamente incomum que os marotos saíssem de madrugada para visitar alguns deles, indo fundo na floresta sem medo de se perderem pelo fato de Angel poder se localizar sem problemas.

Ele, com certeza, mesmo estando com Lily e muito provavelmente Hagrid, ainda se lembraria dos caminhos que já tinha percorrido.

– Esses argumentos devem ser o bastante mesmo para Minerva, senhorita Evans, admita. – comentou Filch maldosamente, interrompendo os pensamentos de James e voltando-se para Squalor rapidamente – Mas os pestinhas não podem simplesmente irem a Floresta Negra sem uma tarefa a ser cumprida lá, professor. O guarda-caças da escola terá de acompanhá-los em função de algum assunto no qual a ajuda de cabeças-vazias e delinqüentes seja aceita.

O sinal soou novamente estridente, e Squalor levantou a sobrancelha para Lily e James com uma tranqüilidade perversa. – Os dois estão momentaneamente dispensados. Saibam que minha decisão não mudará, que convencerei Minerva de aceitar o castigo e que seus horários serão devidamente entregues essa tarde pelo nosso caro zelador Filch, com quem decidirei as próximas detenções. – Filch abriu a porta e fez gestos de dispensa com rispidez – Agora vão e não voltem tão cedo, pestes.

Ambos obedeceram. Saíram de perto da sala de Squalor o mais rápido que conseguiram sem correr, as vozes de todos ecoando de forma perturbadora na cabeça de Lily – ela não conseguia entender. Em menos de meia hora Snape a humilhara de forma cruel, tocando em exatamente no assunto que suas amigas queriam tanto descobrir _(como ele sabia de tudo?)_, fora defendida machistamente por Potter _(sempre ele!)_ e acabara por estapeá-lo em um acesso de raiva confusa. Aí, logo após tudo isso, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas carregara ambos – sendo que Ranhoso fugira – em meio a uma multidão até a sala dele, chamara Filch e ficara discutindo com ele técnicas de tortura que aplicariam no presente caso, decidindo-se enfim por um animado passeio pela Floresta Negra.

Era simplesmente _demais_ para que a ruiva entendesse por completo.

– Potter, você me paga. – sussurrou Lily de repente, parando em um corredor vazio do sexto andar – Eu juro que te faço pagar por tanto exibicionismo.

James parou também, sentindo-se ferido. – Eu já disse que só estava querendo ajudar, vi Snape dizendo aquelas coisas e não consegui me conter.

– Você me acha tão idiota assim, Potter? – Lily encarou o maroto atrás de si com ferocidade, mas ao ver a expressão que ele mantinha hesitou. James não parecia disposto a implorar para que ela a entendesse, não estava com cara de quem se arrependia ou sofria por ouvir palavras tão duras, obviamente não estava achando tudo aquilo levemente divertido e nem ao menos tentava seduzir a ruiva com palavras melosas (como seria o costume). Pontas estava apenas de braços cruzados, numa seriedade intrigante que fez Lily se calar.

– Já acabou? – indagou ele sem ser sarcástico – Pensei que ainda fosse me estapear de novo.

De repente veio a tona em Lily tudo o que Angel lhe dissera, e a voz da exótica moça de cabelos pretos ecoou em seus ouvidos. Ela não tinha pensado nisso antes, mas a única garota entre os marotos não defenderia James por nada – simplesmente por que não era de seu feitio – de modo que _de fato_ um "Pontas por trás do Potter" deveria existir.

– Porque está falando assim, Potter? O que deu em você?

– Lily, agora me escuta. – James andou até a ruiva, descruzando os braços e segurando com as mãos o rosto dela, fazendo-a encará-lo – Eu gosto de você de verdade, e é exatamente por isso que não consigo levar um tapa sem argumentar. Eu só queria ajudá-la, lírio, eu _juro_. Preciso desesperadamente que acredite nisso.

A situação tornou-se etereamente irreal. Somando-se a tudo o que já tinha acontecido até agora, James Potter do nada tocava o rosto dela com uma ternura enorme e mantinha um olhar que, de tão intenso, chegava ao fundo da alma de Lily – embora não fosse forte o bastante para fazê-la se decidir. Por um lado, o orgulho e o medo de se enganar e sofrer não a deixava em paz, e pelo outro o igualmente cruel medo de ser injusta e perder uma grande oportunidade a invadia aos poucos, sem piedade, fazendo-a se sentir acuada.

Como não existia meio-termo, Lily decidiu não mudar tão bruscamente suas atitudes.

– Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Potter.

James baixou os braços rapidamente, mantendo um ar de amarga seriedade. Se seu lírio não estava disposto a pedir desculpas, ele também já estava cansado de se arrastar para ela. Sem olhar para trás, ele virou-se e saiu de vista, mas não sem antes sussurrar para que apenas ela ouvisse – Faça como quiser, Evans.

Lily levantou a cabeça com os olhos marejados, vendo o maroto se afastar a passos decididos. _O foi que eu fiz..._?

o/\o

– Admita Angel, foi você! – exclamou Sirius sacudindo a moça com felicidade – Deu certo, ouviu? _Deu certo_!

Nelly revirou os olhos com impaciência, agradecendo pelo fato de ter levado Aluado, Rabicho e Almofadinhas para uma sala longe de todos a tempo do cachorro do grupo mostrar a alegria que sentia sacudindo-a até que seus braços ficassem dormentes. Os outros dois marotos simplesmente riram daquela cena.

– Sirius, me _larga_! – resmungou ela – Eu tô falando sério, eu não fiz absolutamente nada! Palavra de marota.

Almofadinhas parou de sacudir a amiga, mas não a soltou. Franziu a testa, encarou-a confusamente por alguns segundos e logo voltou a sorrir, aproximando-se sedutoramente dela.

– Foi o destino, então. – sussurrou ele – O destino está do nosso lado, Fire'Angel.

Angel levantou o joelho fazendo-o colidir direto com o estômago de Sirius, que ofegou e se afastou fazendo escândalo. A moça afastou algumas mechas de cabelo do rosto e sorriu marotamente, desejando ardentemente por dentro que Almofadinhas não tivesse ficado tão próximo a ela.

– O destino sempre esteve do lado de _Lily e James_, Sirius, eles que foram burros demais para enxergar. – ela olhou em volta – Mas tem alguma coisa errada nisso tudo...

– Concordo... – resmungou Almofadinhas, encostado a um canto com os braços envolvendo o estômago e respirando com dificuldade – Você deveria ter dito "oh, Sirius" e se jogado nos meus braços dizendo que eu sou muito perfeito para ficar cuidando do Pontas como se ele fosse um bebê, e não me chutado como se eu fosse um cachorro.

– Você _é_ um cachorro.

– Eu quis dizer no sentido figurativo da palavra!

– Não importa, você continua sendo um cachorro. – Remo e Peter riram fazendo gestos de concordância – Mas chega de drama, eu _realmente_ estou percebendo que alguma coisa está terrivelmente errada.

– Eu não quero me meter, Angel... – Aluado desceu da carteira em que estava sentado, se aproximando da amiga com as mãos no bolso – Mas, pelo que entendi até agora, não acho que o professor Squalor vá ajudá-los dando algum tipo de detenção romântica para aqueles dois.

Sirius se recompôs, levou a mão a testa e encarou o amigo com uma expressão culpada. – Você tem razão, mas acho que não é isso que a nossa elfa está querendo dizer. Pelo que eu conheço do James, ele não vai ficar quietinho e com cara de bobo apaixonado depois do tapa que a Evans deu nele.

– E do que eu conheço da Lily... – acrescentou Remo – Ela vai culpar Pontas por tudo o que está acontecendo.

Angel balançou a cabeça desanimadamente. – O que não deveria ter acontecido irremediavelmente aconteceu, Sirius. Não temos como controlar as peças agora, apenas os diretamente envolvidos podem. – os marotos suspiraram – Traduzam isso como "está tudo perdido".

O'Connel (_n/a: Alicia)_ e Crawford (_n/a: Lucy)_ de repente adentraram a sala vazia sem hesitação alguma, ofegando como se tivessem corrido para chegar ali e batendo a porta com força ao passarem, chegando perto de Angel ameaçadoramente.

– Minha nossa. – falou a elfa – O que está acontecendo aqui? Dumbledore foi seqüestrado pelos elfos domésticos?

– Sem brincadeiras, Nelly, por favor. – exclamou Crawford olhando em volta – Sei que é cruel, e certamente um ato desesperado, mas precisamos fazer isso antes que Lily saia da sala do Squalor e venha nos procurar.

E assim ambas começaram a contar o que tinha acontecido logo ao verem a amiga ser arrastada pelo professor. A história consistia basicamente no seguinte: elas, movidas por uma preocupação descomunal por Lily (?), decidiram que – já que a ruiva não estava disposta a falar – descobririam o que a incomodava tanto nos últimos meses. Segundo Crawford, a idéia de ir perguntar discretamente o que estava acontecendo lá fora – partida dela – transformou-se em algo mais sério ao ouvirem Snape falando de um modo tão malignamente prazeroso dos pais da ruiva, ainda mais quando Lily reagiu diferente do que reagiria se fosse só uma menção a sua origem trouxa. Quando elas chegaram à sala da professora McGonagall, porém, depararam-se com a porta entreaberta e uma conversa entre ela e Madame Pomfrey chamou-lhes a atenção quando ouviram que "Você-sabe-quem" estava atacando com muitos mais recursos agora.

– O que temos a ver com tudo isso, meninas? – perguntou Sirius quando elas acabaram de falar – Estávamos envolvidos em uma conversa séria antes de chegarem, e se continuarmos nesse ritmo vamos perder o almoço. Expliquem-se, por favor.

O'Connel respirou fundo, com os olhos fechados. – Não vimos mais nenhuma saída além de pedirmos ajuda a vocês, marotos.

– Sim. – concordou a loira – Viemos aqui porque queremos que nos ajudem a descobrir o que há com Lily.

A sala mergulhou num silêncio pensativo. Sirius encarava Remo com uma expressão descrente, enquanto esse olhava furtivamente para Lucy e Peter distraia-se seguindo uma mosca com o olhar. Angel, de repente, começou a rir com animação.

– É esse o jeito de termos controle sobre o que acontece novamente, Sirius! – exclamou ela, olhando rapidamente para o amigo antes de se adiantar para suas companheiras de quarto – Vocês topariam nos ajudar se em troca fizéssemos o que pedem? – ambas concordaram sem hesitar – Ótimo. Sirius e eu temos planos armados para juntar Evans e James, mas a detenção provavelmente nada romântica de Squalor vai dar a eles acabará complicando nossa situação, ainda mais pelo tapa que a amiga de vocês deu no Pontas e pelo fato de ele ser parcialmente culpado pelo acontecido. – ela tomou fôlego – Mas, se nos ajudarem com o peso que têm nas decisões e no modo com que Lily vê suas próprias atitudes, o jogo vai virar a nosso favor por termos o mesmo poder sobre James.

– Boa idéia, pardal! – concordou Sirius, agora completamente esquecido do golpe que levara, adiantando-se para encarar a amiga – Podemos monitorar os dois lados desse jeito!

O'Connel mordeu o lábio ante ao sorriso de Crawford, percebendo assim que era inevitável que o acordo fosse feito. – Nelly, me dê sua palavra de que vamos descobrir o que está preocupando a Lily e de que Potter realmente vale o esforço de ajudá-lo a conquistar nossa amiga.

– Hey! – reclamou Sirius – Porque não deposita toda essa confiança em mim também?

– Calado, Black. – cortou Lucy – Queremos a palavra de quem sabemos que a cumpre.

Angel riu. – Agradeço por isso, meninas, e sim. Prometo que vamos descobrir os segredos de Evans e garanto que o amor de Pontas é verdadeiro. – a elfa desviou o olhar para Remo, encarando Lucy depois dele e sorrindo. Pegando o tímido maroto pela mão, Nelly levou-o até o grupo que tinha sido formado nesse momento e integrou-o a ele – Remo, querendo ou não, também está participando das nossas armações a partir de agora. Quer ajudar Rabicho?

Mas Peter não estava mais na sala. Dando de ombros e se conformando com o fato de que ele com quase toda certeza tinha ido almoçar, os três marotos e as amigas de Lily começaram a discutir o que fariam para dar inicio àquela nova aliança, e – para quem não queria se meter em nada – Aluado mostrou-se verdadeiramente animado.

o/\o

James mexeu-se na cadeira desconfortavelmente ao ver os marotos entrarem na sala rindo animados e seguidos por Lucy e Alicia, igualmente felizes, e se acomodarem perto dele enquanto as meninas iam até as primeiras carteiras ao lado de Lily. Ele não se sentia animado a fingir um sorriso maroto, fazer piada ou algo do tipo, e por isso se levantou e recolheu-se a última carteira da sala – isolado de todos. Os marotos, porém, não pareceram estranhar tal atitude.

Também não vira ninguém no almoço. Depois de sua conversa perturbadora com Lily, o maroto vagara pelo castelo esbarrando ocasionalmente em alguns alunos, e sem cabeça para parar e pedir desculpas afastava-se dessas pessoas com ainda mais agilidade – até em fim decidir-se por almoçar.

Quando tinha chego ao salão principal, na mesa da Grifinória, o único amigo que viu foi Rabicho, e ele estava preocupado demais devorando o que podia antes do sinal bater para dar atenção a um pobre rapaz de coração partido. Não tendo, desse modo, com quem desabafar, James enfiou goela abaixo comida o bastante para se sustentar o resto do dia, pensando em tudo o que conseguia pensar e decidindo-se por manter silêncio sobre o que lhe acontecera na saída da sala de Squalor. E assim, mantendo distância de todos e continuando em silêncio, as aulas transcorreram numa monotonia quase normal.

Mas com Lily não estava sendo tão fácil. Ela tinha o álibi de que precisava prestar atenção nas aulas, mas não escapava de uma ou duas piadinhas das amigas em que ocasionalmente era obrigada a forçar um sorriso, e assim interrompia os planos que estava armando para _pedir desculpas_ a Potter sem parecer idiota demais. Era desesperador pensar no que estava querendo fazer simplesmente por ter considerado, antes, tal ato impossível de ser realizado, mas o pobre estava com uma expressão tão estranha que a ruiva não conseguia parar de se culpar por ter sido tão injusta.

Certo, ela continuava sem precisar de ajuda. Mas isso não lhe dava o direito de bater em quem vinha com a intenção de ajudá-la, mesmo esse alguém sendo James Potter (mas muito, muito mudado). Dessa forma, então, as aulas transcorreram para Lily numa rapidez em que nada que os professores diziam era ouvido por ela.

**-.-**

– Angel... – chamou Sirius. Eles estavam na última aula, que por acaso era de História da Magia, e a elfa ficara o tempo todo olhando distraidamente pela janela. Cercado de silêncio mórbido interrompido apenas pela monótona voz do professor, o maroto sentiu vontade de conversar com alguém. A moça olhou para o lado, na direção de quem a chamava – Estou preocupado com James.

Ela olhou para trás, na direção de seu caro amigo cervo, e viu-o esparramado na carteira admirando o céu que ela a pouco tentava decifrar. Indo, com os olhos, dele para Lily – igualmente dispersa – Angel deu de ombros, voltando ao que estava fazendo. – O que pode animá-lo, se acontecer, vai ser hoje. Não podemos fazer nada, mas acho que se você conversasse com ele poderia ajudar. Mas espere a aula acabar, o professor já está olhando torto pra nós dois desde que entramos na sala.

Sirius concordou vagamente, observando a elfa apoiar o rosto nas mãos com o olhar, o límpido olhar, voltado para as nuvens carregadas lá fora. O liso e densamente negro cabelo dela escondia sua expressão concentrada, suas orelhas pontudas parcialmente a mostra detalhavam para Sirius a preciosidade que tinha ali, três palmos ao seu lado, e o aroma doce e exótico – que, segundo ela, era o cheiro natural dos elfos – que ela emanava mergulhou aos poucos o maroto em um torpor de sentimentos.

Pontas estava sofrendo como o mais deplorável dos seres por causa de Evans, a ruiva que dizia odiar e com a qual brigava mais do que seria possível um dia ter imaginado. O cervo tinha nobres sentimentos por ela, desejava que eles fossem felizes juntos e via-a com olhos de um verdadeiro apaixonado, sentindo dentro de si um amor tão forte que nem livros pelo ar eram capazes de quebrar, mas o "lírio" do pobre só fazia por xingá-lo e odiá-lo verdadeiramente. Para entender o porquê dele não ter dado um chute em Evans, Sirius olhou para Angel e tentou imaginá-la como a ruiva, mas era difícil ver uma garota delicadamente marota se transformar em uma sabe-tudo certinha e brava. Se conformando, então, de que nunca entenderia o que James via em Lily, Sirius esticou a mão com o intuito de colocá-la sobre a mão de seu anjo, quando o sinal batel e o maroto livrou-se da hipnose em que tinha sido mergulhado.

Nelly olhou para o amigo com uma expressão séria, sussurrando em meio a balburdia que os envolvia. – Não tente entender qual é a razão que o coração usa para escolher nossos amores, Sirius.

o/\o

Lily tremeu, puxando o casaco para mais perto de si e vendo a alguns passos a sua frente três vultos contra a escuridão. Se aproximando deles, a ruiva ouviu a chata voz de Filch se sobrepondo a de Potter, e daí a de Squalor mandando que todos se calassem.

– Está atrasada, senhorita Evans. – anunciou o professor mal Lily tinha se unido ao grupo na orla da Floresta Negra (que, só por uma leve ironia, parecia muito mais assustadora em pleno inverno e às sete horas da noite) – Pensei que tínhamos deixado bem claro os horários que lhes foram estipulados.

– Desculpe professor. – ela olhou em volta – Onde está Hagrid?

– Ele foi pegar o que precisa para entrar na floresta. – explicou Filch com azedume, lançando um olhar nojento para a cabana do guarda-caças – A propósito, vocês vão atrás de um filhote de unicórnio que aparentemente se perdeu da mãe.

_(N/A: tiveram outro dejavu?)._

Nesse momento, a enorme silhueta de Hagrid saiu da cabana com uma aljava e um arco de formato estranho, seguido de um cachorro, quase um filhote, de pêlo escuro e aparência (mas, todos sabiam, só aparência) feroz que acabou por correr até James e pular em cima dele com animação. Ao ver o rapaz afagar as orelhas de Canino com um leve sorriso de admiração, Lily não conseguiu conter a volta do pensamento de que Potter era, **às vezes**, fofo.

– Olha só, olha só! – exclamava ele – Canino, meu rapaz, você cresceu!

– Ele estava sentindo sua falta, James. – comentou Hagrid, colocando a mão enorme no ombro do rapaz (que inclinou a cabeça com um sorriso agora esperto) – Fiquei me perguntando por que os marotos, tirando Angel, ficaram tanto tempo sem me visitar. – Potter murmurou um "depois explico" olhando fixamente para o zelador e para o professor, que prestavam silenciosa atenção a conversa. Hagrid aceitou a resposta, e ao se virar para Lily (que mantinha mão estendida para ele), pareceu verdadeiramente espantado – Lily? Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

– Eu já lhe disse umas três vezes, Hagrid: não fale tão abertamente com os alunos em minha presença, é revoltante. – Squalor apontou para a ruiva – E ela é o segundo alvo dessa detenção, você deveria saber. Mas vão logo com isso, Potter e Evans tem que estar de volta a Hogwarts antes das dez.

– Espero que tenham um passeio agradável, alunos. – riu Filch de repente, se afastando com Squalor atrás de si – Se sobreviverem os espero em minha sala pela manhã.

James suspirou pesadamente, com o olhar fixo nas costas do zelador e olhando para o céu nublado com uma expressão de pura frustração. – Não posso acreditar que estou perdendo o treino de quadribol.

o/\o

– Sirius! – berrava Frank – Cara, eu tô aqui, sabia?

Sirius desviou a direção de sua vassoura com uma guinada brusca, desviando de Karin (que o seguia), e jogando com força a goles na direção de Frank (que já estava pedindo por isso desde que o treino tinha começado, meia hora atrás, com a falta do apanhador e capitão do time). Com a raiva do maroto, a bola vermelha escapou da mão de um dos artilheiros do time e acertou em cheio o seu nariz.

– Maldito Black. – berrou Angel lá do gol, voando com velocidade até Sirius – Será que dava pra parar de agir como uma criança?

– Não. – respondeu ele com azedume.

– Sirius! O que há com você?!

O maroto bufou com irritação quando o resto do time passou zunindo por eles na direção de um Frank todo ensangüentado. – Nada. Só que quando eu fui falar com o Pontas ele me mandou deixá-lo em paz.

– E por isso você sai quebrando o nariz alheio?

Ele olhou fundo nos olhos de Angel com a maior petulância que conseguiu juntar, sentindo o vento gélido arroxear aos poucos seus lábios. – É.

– Nelly, Black, precisamos levar o Frank para a ala hospitalar. – anunciou Karin, apontando a vassoura para o chão com o grupo que ajudava o artilheiro a se manter equilibrado sem desmaiar – É melhor dar o treino por encerrado.

– Certo. – concordou a elfa com impaciência – Como diria meu caro James, estão todos dispensados.

Sirius e ela, porém, continuaram ali, suspensos no ar observando os pontos no gramado correspondentes aos seus amigos afastarem-se com agilidade em direção ao castelo, e quando eles foram engolidos pela escuridão que avançava rápida e impiedosa a chuva começou.

– Qual é o seu problema, Sirius? – berrou Angel para conseguir se fazer ouvir em meio ao vento – Será que você podia me contar o que aconteceu?

– Eu já te disse.

– E eu não acreditei!

– Então é melhor acreditar. – e dizendo isso planou em direção ao chão, sendo que quando tocou os pés no gramado viu a vassoura e a capa de Angel caírem ao seu lado. Olhando para cima, intrigado, a única coisa que pôde ver foi um vulto humano, mas com asas brotando-lhe nas costas, recortado contra as nuvens carregadas e afastando-se em direção as altas arvores da Floresta Proibida.

_Venci a você, Angel. _– pensou Sirius com um sorriso travesso – _Sei que vai acabar por me entender._

o/\o

– Hmmm... Hagrid?

Hagrid olhou para trás, segurando Canino ao seu lado. – Sim, Lily?

– Você acha realmente seguro nos afastarmos _tanto_ da trilha?

– Está com medo?

Embora a voz do guarda-caças tivesse um tom bondosamente gentil, e não debochado, Lily não respondeu até por não ser preciso. Ela, de fato, estava se segurando para não se agarrar às raízes espalhadas pelo chão ou mesmo às árvores, protestando e não dando mais passo algum por aqueles caminhos tortuosamente sombrios (o que não demonstraria nem metade do medo que sentia), e seu pavor refletia todas aquelas árvores sinistras com seus galhos retorcidos e tão negros quanto a própria noite. Isso, se deve observar, porque o grupo não havia adentrado nem metade da floresta.

– Angel uma vez me disse... – começou Potter, apontando a varinha com luz para os pés prestando atenção no chão por onde estava passando para chegar até Evans – Que o medo de uma floresta é resultado do pouco que conhecemos sobre ela. – ele franziu a testa para a ruiva, que tentou conter um sorriso sem muito sucesso – Ou talvez tivesse sido "a coragem não é a ausência do medo, e sim a decisão de que algo deve ser feito", mas não importa muito. – Potter riu e aumentou o tom de voz – Quem sabe não poderíamos andar mais juntos, não é Hagrid?

Só o grito incessante das cigarras e o leve tilintar de gotas de chuva caindo nas folhas responderam-lhes. James virou para trás lentamente, esticando o pescoço para os lados e segurando o braço de Lily como que com medo que a ruiva sumisse também, chamando por Hagrid incessantemente – e sem obter resultado algum.

– Não estou gostando disso. – sussurrou Lily com os olhos arregalados, se agarrando as costas de James sem pensar muito devido ao louco pavor – Não estou gostando nem um pouquinho disso!

James foi obrigado a concordar com a ruiva _agarrada_ a si depois de andar alguns passos para onde Hagrid havia sumido sem encontrar nenhum vestígio do guarda-caças. Tentando, então, se concentrar em algo que não fosse os braços de Lily envolvendo-lhe por trás o peito, James não conseguiu evitar uma pergunta que certamente não ajudava em nada, mas ecoava no fundo de sua cabeça que não estava ocupado pelo calor da moça.

– O que faremos agora? – e, como ela apenas tremera – Posso levar nós dois até a orla da floresta.

Para o desapontamento de Pontas, Lils largou-o bruscamente assim que ouviu aquelas palavras, interrompendo o doce contato que tinham e encarando-o.

– Nem pense, Potter, porque do jeito que você é vamos nos perder ainda mais. Se é que a sentença "nos perder ainda mais" existe.

– Ok, ok. – James suspirou e cruzou os braços – O que sugere, então?

Lily pensou por alguns segundos antes de estralar os dedos (como se tivesse chegado a uma conclusão totalmente óbvia). – Vamos seguir por onde estávamos indo com Hagrid. – ela deu alguns passos decididos, demonstrando que iria à frente, mas se deteu ao chegar ao ponto exato onde o guarda-caças havia sumido (vendo a escuridão que era o caminho pelo qual teriam que passar). – Pensando bem, vá na frente que fico logo atrás de você.

James, mesmo estando chateado com ela, não pôde deixar de rir. Ele adiantou-se para a ruiva, ficando de costas para ela e oferecendo-lhe a barra da parte de trás de sua capa, ao que Lily aceitou com um alívio grato inconfundível.

Assim, depois de uns "cuidado, Lily", "o que foi isso?", "olha o espinho ali", "não pare tão de repente" e principalmente _muito_ silêncio salpicado por tropeções e gotas de chuva que os atingiam com mais força agora que a floresta deixava aos poucos de ser tão densa, eles se viram diante de uma vasta clareira.

– Acho que é mesmo mais seguro ficarmos em um lugar aberto. – comentou Lily vagamente, observando que ficariam encharcados embaixo da real chuva que caía e não era pouca – Mas parece que vamos nos molhar pra valer, também.

– Esqueceu-se com quem veio para uma agradável noite na Floresta Negra, Lily? – James tocou com a varinha a cabeça da ruiva, fazendo o mesmo consigo – Não vamos nos molhar.

– Muito esperto de sua parte, mas agora que me lembrou que temos nossas varinhas... – Lily literalmente enfiou o pé na lama, indo até o outro extremo da clareira e transfigurando grandes tocos de madeira para duas toscas, porém firmes, cadeiras desse mesmo material – Vualá.

Pontas apenas sorriu, encenando palmas e sentando na cadeira ao ver que Lily também o fizera. Um pesado silêncio de admiração mútua a Lua que se escondia entre as nuvens carregadas se seguiu a isso, até que o rapaz decidiu não ter mais nada para perder mesmo em uma conversa "amigável".

– Posso perguntar uma coisa?

– Eu não te amo, não sonhei com você (até porque isso automaticamente seria um pesadelo), não vamos nos casar, não quero sair com você, não estou pensando em você e ah, é, não te acho o cara mais lindo da escola e nem quero te beijar.

– Não é isso. Posso perguntar ou não?

– Hm? – permitiu a ruiva.

– Porque me odeia tanto?

_(N/A: é isso que eu chamo de ataque direto)._

Lily engoliu em seco diante daquela inesperada pergunta (ainda mais dita num tom tão sério e ferido) e encarou James com uma expressão de susto e culpa – uma mistura não lá tão agradável de se sentir.

– Eu não te _odeio_ exatamente, é só que...

– É só que não gosta de mim? – cortou ele desviando o olhar para o céu – Deve ser, porque ninguém estapeia alguém por quem sinta ao menos amizade.

– Potter, sobre aquilo, eu... – James encarou Lily novamente, e com um grande susto percebeu que os olhos dele tinham um brilho anormal, quase imperceptível por trás das lentes dos óculos e que ela tentou desesperadamente ignorar. Num reflexo inevitável, porém, Lils aproximou seu rosto ao do maroto a fim de sussurrar-lhe a loucura que faria, evitando assim passar trabalho para dizer o que queria num tom mais alto – Me desculpe. Eu não tinha o direito de te bater se você tinha na verdade ido ajudar mesmo que eu _não precisasse de ajuda alguma_, mas Snape conseguiu me deixar fora de mim...

– O que não é tão difícil.

Lily riu aliviada, parte de sua angústia se dissipando ao ver Potter – com o rosto a um palmo de distância – sorrir marotamente para ela. – É, o que não é tão difícil, admito.

– Então você acredita em mim quando digo que só quis ajudar?

– Acho que sim, Potter.

Eles ficaram ali, se encarando com sorrisos bobos embaixo de uma tempestade enluarada, cercados por uma floresta assustadoramente sombria – se aproximando mais e mais – até que o pio de uma coruja se ouviu e ambos saíram do transe em que estavam mergulhados, afastando-se um do outro e voltando ao pesado silêncio de antes.

_(N/A: eu sou realmente cruel xD)._

James de repente caiu na gargalhada, arrancando um olhar mais do que confuso de Evans. – Desculpe, é que eu estava lembrando da noite passada. Quero dizer, antes de eu ter aquela idéia idiota sobre a poção. – ele mexeu nos bolsos, tirando um papel (que Lily logo descobriu ser uma foto muito comprometedora) e contando o porquê exato de seus risos repentinos, ao que a ruiva rapidamente também já se sacudia em gargalhadas.

– ...e então Remo comentou sobre Angel e Paier Onely, cortando assim nossas gozações. – ele tirou os óculos e secou as lágrimas provocadas pelo riso enquanto Lily se recompunha – Angel não sabe que fiquei com a foto, então Sirius vai ficar realmente furioso quando souber que te contei tudo isso, meu lírio. – e, exultante diante da perspectiva de zangar seu amigo – Perfeito!

– Lírio não, Potter, eu não gosto.

Pontas exibiu um sorriso esperto. – Então façamos um acordo. Não te chamo de Lírio e você me chama de _James_, fechado?

Lily considerou a proposta, percebendo que se não concordasse o maroto ao seu lado não a deixaria em paz por muito tempo. Revirando os olhos, ela concordou com um pouco de relutância. – Fechado, _James_.

Saboreando em silêncio a forma com que seu nome soava mágico e doce na voz da ruiva que amava, Pontas sorriu com uma felicidade que jamais conseguiria expressar ou sentir por longos meses. O breve silêncio em que ambos revezaram-se em trocas de olhares para constatar para onde a atenção do outro estava voltada, então, tomou a atenção deles por segundos que se arrastaram inevitavelmente. Mas quando perceberam a infantilidade contida naquilo pararam e, para não deixar o assunto morrer agora que estava indo bem, James pigarreou. – Sempre quis saber o que você vai fazer fora da escola, Lily.

A ruiva sorriu com felicidade, encarando o maroto. – Já tenho algumas metas traçadas, então dou preferência a um trabalho no St. Mungos. E você, já tem algo planejado? Acho que posso adivinhar que fará algo relacionado a Quadribol pra não precisar ter reais responsabilidades, certo?

– Errado. – James sorriu ao ver Lily oscilar em sua pretensão por deduzir um futuro para ele – Quero ser auror.

– Você? _Auror_?

– Sim, eu pretendo ser _auror_. Porque o espanto?

– É só que... – ela encolheu os ombros, balançando a cabeça negativamente – James, porque você iria querer ser auror? É uma profissão realmente esplendida, mas qual bom motivo levaria você a escolhê-la?

– Se você considerar a caçada a Voldemort – a ruiva fechou o punho ao ouvir esse nome, mas não deu sinal algum de medo – como um "bom motivo", Lily, essa é a minha resposta. – James assanhou os cabelos, ficando subitamente sério. – Ele matou bruxos e trouxas, cometeu atrocidades visando ser uma espécie de comandante de nós todos aparentemente "limpando" nossa raça, mas sem perceber que o sangue sujo na verdade é ele, manchou nosso nome com atos desumanos e se acha no direito de obrigar através de feitiços e ameaças aqueles que não querem segui-lo, mas são forçados a isso. – James bufou – Só porque um cara verdadeiramente poderoso chega para nós e diz "agora o mundo é meu" vamos abaixar as orelhas como bons idiotas e concordar? Não, prefiro morrer lutando pelo que acredito e pelas vidas de quem acreditou antes de mim, mas não conseguiu sobreviver, do que correr e me esconder.

De repente Lily sentiu que seus olhos estavam úmidos e percebeu que o sorriso desenhado delicadamente em seus lábios era de tristeza. A imagem embaçada que tinha a mais de seis anos de James Potter tinha ficado mais nítida a cada palavra, e o que via era completamente diferente do que sempre acreditou ver.

**Vazio?** Uma pessoa sem perspectiva, metas e ideais verdadeiros pelos qual uma nação lutaria não se encaixava em nada com aquela palavra depois de fazer um discurso idealista como aquele. _Vazio_, então, era mais uma palavra riscada e mais um conceito completamente mudado em segundos.

– O que foi? – James franziu a testa, ao que Lily sorriu – Eu disse alguma coisa que você não gostou?

– Só lembrei do que Angely Nelly me disse sobre seu senso de justiça e que na época pensei ser apenas coisa de alguém que queria te proteger, Pot... James. – e, com um breve olhar em direção ao céu – Ela estima suas qualidades e te defende como nunca pensei que veria uma garota defender, sabia?

– Quando Angel falou alguma coisa sobre mim pra você?

– Ah... – apressou-se Lily a mentir com gestos displicentes – Há muito, muito tempo.

– Hmm... – James franziu a testa com um sorriso maroto – Mas que droga. Ela só me elogia para os outros.

A ruiva riu do tom desconcertado do rapaz. – Nelly é uma menina realmente complexa. Em sete anos de convivência direta com ela mal trocamos algumas palavras cordiais enquanto com vocês, os garotos mais encrenqueiros da escola, ela brinca, ri e age naturalmente como se a diferença de gênero não importasse.

– E realmente não importa, Lils. – James deu de ombros – Angel não é menos marota, não é vista como mais frágil, não fica de fora de assuntos aparentemente masculinos por chamar o que compartilha e discute conosco de "opinião feminina formada" e nos faz esquecer que é uma garota por ser o oposto da maioria delas, que "abominam os homens e seu jeito rude". – ele suspirou – Se eu pudesse aconselharia todos os garotos do mundo de terem meninas no seu grupo. É realmente divertido e ninguém se sente menos à vontade por isso.

– Isso realmente é incomum de ser ouvido por você. – resmungou Lily e, insisto, constatando que estava voltando a sentir um desprezo, **nada a ver com ciúmes, **ligado ao fato de ele dizer essas coisas de Nelly – Mas, convenhamos, metade da escola desconfia que exista muito mais do que amizade entre todos vocês, até porque estão sempre juntos.

– Não me importo. Essa metade da escola provavelmente não nos conhece, sendo que opiniões vindas dessas pessoas jamais me atingirão por não passarem de mentiras preconceituosas. – James riu – Merlin, já estou começando a falar com aquela elfa resmungona.

– Como é? – Lily arregalou os olhos com espanto – O que você disse?

James percebeu o que tinha dito, e imediatamente se arrependeu amargamente de ter sido levado pelo impulso daquela conversa quase normal – como teria com qualquer amigo com que encontrara ao acaso, mas nunca com Lily Evans – e desejando pensar em alguma mentira que parecesse convincente para uma ruiva tão inteligente e teimosa. O vento, no entanto, soprou com mais força e o barulho sinistro de todas as copas das arvores se mexendo numa sinfonia mística interrompeu o que quer que o maroto fosse dizer.

Uma sombra alada ficou clara acima deles.

– Potter... – um arrepio perpassou o corpo de Lily, que se aproximou discretamente do maroto – Quero dizer, James. James, o que é isso tudo?

Pontas franziu a testa, aproveitando a oportunidade que tinha conseguido de desviar a atenção da moça e fixando o olhar na mão delicada que envolvia seu braço. – Pensei que você não precisasse da ajuda de ninguém, Lily.

(Metros acima, o pensamento de um certo anjo: "como você é burro, Pontas.").

E Lily pareceu compartilhar daquela linha de raciocínio. Ela afastou-se de James com sua velha e conhecida expressão de sabe-tudo, concentrando-se em parecer o mais auto-sustentável quanto podia mesmo em meio a um vendaval numa floresta cheia de animais perigosos, peçonhentos, nojentos, impiedosos e _anti-bruxos_. Ela levantou – afundando assim o pé na lama e inexplicavelmente rompendo o feitiço de James que a impedia de se molhar – e cruzou os braços, tremendo ante ao choque térmico proporcionado pela chuva torrencial.

– Quem disse que preciso? Sobrevivo sem seu feitiço e sem você, não preciso de sua ajuda.

James tentou disfarçar um sorriso, e com considerável sucesso, prevendo pelo tom da moça o fim que tudo aquilo teria. – Fico feliz em saber que você pode ficar sozinha sem problemas, Lily. Isso é realmente conveniente, já que estou indo atrás do Hagrid agora e, como sei que você não precisa de mim para superar o medo ou se sentir segura, posso ir e você fica.

A ruiva – de costas para Pontas – mordeu o lábio, mas recusou-se a engolir o orgulho e se virar ou responder. Ouviu inúmeros passos, e mesmo assim continuou na mesma posição, com o mesmo medo e a mesma aflição que ao arrastarem-se os minutos apenas aumentavam. Quando finalmente arriscou uma olhadela para trás, estava sozinha na clareira.

De súbito os sons – pios de corujas, gravetos remexidos pela chuva (embora Lily não tivesse certeza de que fossem mexidos apenas por ela), murmurar das árvores que pareciam humanos conspirando contra ela e uivos (?) – ficaram nítidos como jamais voltariam a ficar. O negror da floresta parecia se alastrar aos poucos pelo resto da clareira, as estrelas se apagaram, a lua se escondeu atrás das nuvens, a lama sob seus pés parecia estar infestada de perigos ocultos e Lily não sabia mais se estava tremendo de medo ou de frio, a consciência de que a água já encharcara a capa há muito tempo invadindo-a aos poucos.

Ela quis correr – seus pés não obedeceram. Quis controlar seus sentidos – não era mais capaz disso. Quis fechar os olhos ou verificar se nada se aproximava por trás – nada, absolutamente nada, respondia. Quando tentou gritar, apenas um soluço abafado escapou.

– Potter! – sussurrou ela apavorada quando recuperou a capacidade de falar. – Não, James! Pelo amor de Merlin, volte aqui, não me deixe sozinha! – e, tomando fôlego ao lembrar do porquê de estar nessa situação ao mesmo tempo em que aumentava o tom de voz sem chegar a gritar muito alto – James, escute, eu estou precisando de sua ajuda _agora_! Volte aqui e pare de bancar o engraçadinho, é sério! – sem receber resposta, Lily desesperou-se – Ok. _Ok_, eu preciso da sua ajuda e sempre precisei, não consigo viver em segurança sem que tenha alguém ao meu lado me ajudando! Principalmente a _sua_ ajuda! – ela suspirou e gritou o mais alto que pôde, com os olhos fechados – Agora pára com isso e venha aqui me abraçar, droga!

_(N/A: se estivesse na situação dela, o que faria a não ser aproveitar-se da situação e tirar uma casquinha do amado sem exatamente terem o direito de te zoar depois? xD)._

James não perdeu muito tempo dedicando-se a observar sua ruivinha de olhos fechados e apavorada – _pedindo que fosse abraçada por ele!_ – e logo saiu de trás da árvore em que estava escondido, correndo ao encontro da garota. Mas, para que a cena seguinte seja compreendida, é preciso realçar certos fatos:

1- os sapatos dos caras eram realmente estilo ferraccine, ou algo do tipo, aqueles sociais e meio quadrados;

2- a clareira estava irremediavelmente enlameada, e isso é sinônimo de "alta periculosidade para os descuidados que correm em direção a sua amada esquecendo da areia movediça que tem sob os pés"; e, finalmente,

3- essa fanfic está sendo escrita por uma maníaca, de modo que a sucessão de fatos completamente estilo "isso é obviamente montado" _não são_ mera coincidência de um destino obscuro.

Então, devido a tudo isso, quando estava correndo de braços abertos para uma Lily que oscilava entre raiva por ter de engolir o orgulho e alívio por de fato não estar sozinha, James escorregou e deslizou equilibrando-se milagrosamente até chegar à ruiva sobre a qual caiu como uma bola de boliche cuja função é derrubar um pino particularmente persistente que continua de pé. Os dois, então, acabaram jogados na densa lama, sujos dos pés à cabeça, encarando-se com os rostos surpresos a milímetros de distância até que James começou a rir.

– Qual é a graça? – perguntou Lily um pouco irritada, tirando o maroto de cima de si (ao que ele caiu ao lado dela, rindo de se acabar) e tentando levantar – Se você estiver pensando algo pervertido, Potter, não sei se percebeu, mas caímos na _lama_, aquela nojenta e pegajosa.

– _James_. – corrigiu ele entre arfadas, puxando uma ponta da capa da ruiva para que ela voltasse a cair – Qual é Lily, é divertido!

– Ok _James_, agora me deixe levantar!

Ele fez cara de criança desobediente, meio deitado e meio sentado no chão pegajoso e ainda impedindo que a ruiva ficasse de pé. – Você não pediu minha ajuda minutos antes? Estou te ajudando, oras.

– Eu já pedi pra me soltar!

– Me deixa pensar... – ele riu, aproximando-se de Lily – Não.

Pontas parou de rir como um verdadeiro demente de repente, pela proximidade dos dois, percebendo que Lily também desfizera a cara amarrada e parecia apenas um pouco nervosa. Se tivesse deixado a pretensão de que ela sentia o mesmo que ele, porém, James teria percebido um leve brilho maníaco nos olhos da ruiva e também veria a branca mão dela agarrando um punhado de lama com uma coragem descomunalmente repentina.

– Tenho uma coisa pra te dizer, James. – sussurrou ela teatralmente, ao que Pontas sentiu o coração disparar. – Eu não sou nenhuma criança, mas sempre gostei de guerra de barro.

E assim levou a mão cheia de um punhado daquela pasta compacta que era o chão no presente momento até a cabeça do rapaz, que teve de fechar os olhos para que os filetes que escorriam de seu cabelo lodoso não o cegassem. Ainda de olhos fechados e ouvindo as gargalhadas de Lily que – se não fosse pela situação – deveriam soar doces, mas pareciam realmente malignas, James imaginou a posição da moça e atirou-lhe com força mais uma bomba de areia, água e raízes ocasionais.

_Bem em cheio!_ – comemorou ele mentalmente ao ouvir o que lançara se chocar com uma massa corpórea, jogando-se para o lado como se estivesse desviando de uma bala e rapidamente desfazendo o feitiço que o impedia de se molhar, recebendo a chuva que se chocava com sua pele suja e exaltando a felicidade de conseguir reabrir os olhos a tempo de ver Lily preparada para lançar uma segunda bomba.

– Nunca pensei que sua mira fosse tão ruim, _James_! – exclamou a ruiva quando viu o rapaz cair de costas quando recebeu o impacto da lama no peito.

Mas Pontas logo se levantou, rindo como uma criança e atirando lama em Lily seguidamente, ao que a ruiva não deixou barato e reagiu. Assim, brincando nas poças de água debaixo de uma chuva torrencial em um cenário que faria qualquer um sair correndo, James Potter e Lily Evans iniciaram novos caminhos agradecendo à mesma pessoa em pensamento, mesmo que sob várias formas: Angel.

o/\o

– Hey, Rubeus!

Hagrid interrompeu sua caminhada frenética a procura dos dois pestinhas perdidos, olhando em volta sem ver quem tinha chamado seu nome.

– Aqui em cima!

O guarda-caças não precisou seguir o conselho da pessoa para saber quem estava por ali. Ele riu, balançou a cabeça e afagou as orelhas de Canino, sentando-se em um enorme tronco de árvore caído a sua frente e descansando seu arco no chão com cuidado.

– Eu devia ter imaginado que isso era coisa sua, Angely. Desça aqui, vamos.

Angel pulou da espécie de pinheiro no qual estava encarrapitada e abrindo as asas o máximo que podia planou até a frente de Hagrid. Exibindo um sorriso inocente com os negros cabelos pingando, ela ficou de pé em frente para o meio preocupado e meio risonho guarda-caças. – Oi, Hagrid. Noite agradável, não?…

– Sim, uma bela noite para passear na Floresta Negra e ocasionalmente saber a localização exata do seu amigo James e da sua colega Lily. – interrompeu o meio gigante com gestos displicentes, numa voz gentil – Era isso que ia dizer, não?

Ela exibiu um sorriso sem graça. – Adianta dizer que foi realmente sem querer?

– Não. – ele olhou em volta – Você e Sirius estão sempre envolvidos quando o assunto são esses dois, não sei por que não deduzi antes que ambos estavam tão seguros quanto o possível sob a mira dos marotos cupidos. Onde está o seu companheiro de armações?

– Sirius não tem nada a ver com isso. – apressou-se Angel a explicar, sem mostrar na voz a amargura que sentia ao dizer isso – E, pra falar bem a verdade, a única coisa que fiz até agora foi observá-los do alto e perceber que o grande guia Hagrid tinha seguido em frente sem perceber que seus pupilos tinham ficado para trás. – Hagrid riu e a elfa sentou-se ao lado dele, cumprimentando o filhotinho Canino animadamente – Mas isso está sendo bem conveniente. Quero dizer, se James não deixar escapar nada como "aquela elfa resmungona" de novo tudo vai sair como o planejado e eles vão acabar se entendendo.

– Ah, então _foi_ planejado?

– Mais ou menos. Íamos montar uma detenção conjunta para que eles conversassem sem que Evans pudesse impedir isso, mas no fim eles se enforcaram sem nossa interferência e tudo saiu do controle que eu tinha. – ela deu de ombros – Também, depois do desastre que foi o treino resolvi vir observar e, se fosse preciso, eu ia realmente interviria. Mas como não o foi, aqui estou.

– Entendo. – e, depois de suspirar – Angel, se eu perguntar uma coisa pra você jura que não se ofende?

– Não sei, mas manda ver.

– Porque você insiste tanto em ajudar James a conquistar a Lily? _Porque_, de verdade, se dedica tanto a planos que exigem tempo, raciocínio e sorte? Você sabe que se o professor Dumbledore descobrir que está usando seus poderes, digamos... _especiais_ pra isso será expulsa, não?

Nelly considerou as perguntas que lhe foram dirigidas, avaliando a denotação que Hagrid usara em "especiais". Ela realmente apreciava conversar com o guarda caças por, em parte, ele saber exatamente o que era pertencer a dois povos opostos ao mesmo tempo e sofrer não só o preconceito dos outros, mas o seu próprio preconceito com relação a essa condição.

Em contra ponto, porém, era um fato conhecido por todos que essa mesma Nelly odiava responder perguntas sobre si.

– Hagrid... – começou ela o mais sinceramente que pôde – Eu geralmente não responderia isso a alguém, então peço que não espalhe o que vou lhe falar. – ela suspirou e sorriu – James é um rapazote de dezessete anos que parece ter cinco, assim como Sirius, e mesmo tendo amadurecido um bocado do quinto ano pra cá essa é a personalidade dele e não vai mudar (até porque essa característica faz dele muitas vezes uma pessoa admirável). Mas a Evans não vê isso, ela só insiste em ressaltar os defeitos dele e o idiota acaba sofrendo em silêncio. – Angel ficou séria, encolhendo os ombros – Sabe, Pontas realmente não merece isso. Quando eu entrei na escola estava com a decisão de me isolar de todos tomada, mas foi só sem querer entrar na cabine onde Remo, ele, Sirius e Peter estavam para perceber que não seria possível. No começo eles não acharam uma boa coisa ter uma menina andando com eles... – ela riu com a lembrança desses fatos passados – Mas foi só eu socar a cara do Sirius pra eles me aceitarem como igual.

Hagrid riu também, bagunçando com uma mão enorme os cabelos molhados da elfa e com a outra secando os olhos subitamente úmidos. – Eu me lembro do dia em que descobriram que você era uma meia-elfa e que Lupin era um lobisomem. Como você sabia o que Remo era, e Remo sabia o que você era, a única má conseqüência de tudo foi que ficamos todos magoados por ninguém ter confiado o bastante em nós para contar as duas coisas, mas pelo menos acabamos entendendo. Assim como entendi sua dedicação à felicidade do James, agora.

Angel sorriu mais com os olhos marejados do que com os lábios, e baixou a cabeça encarando os pés. – Farei o que for preciso pra que a felicidade do James aconteça depois de tudo o que ele fez por mim e por Remo. Eu, que tinha certeza de que seria infeliz e excluída na escola, e Remo, que tinha igualmente essa certeza, devemos mais ao Pontas do que aos outros marotos o fato de estarmos como estamos agora, e tenho consciência disso embora ninguém admita. – Angely levantou (ficando novamente de frente para um Hagrid profundamente comovido) e riu do que diria em seguida – É minha obrigação ser uma segunda mãe pro burro do Pontas aqui dentro dessa escola. – e, inocentemente – Ele ultimamente tem se preocupado com o grande segredo que vem abalado tanto os ânimos da Evans, Hagrid. Você não saberia me dizer o que ela esconde?

_(N/A: isso dá a impressão de que ela comoveu o pobre e influenciável Hagrid de propósito pra arrancar informações, não? xD Assim sustento a idéia de que não se sabe com certeza o que ela sente, e isso é tão legal!!)_.

– Eu queria poder ajudar Angel, mas a única coisa que sei é queo professor Dumbledore combinou comigo que eu tenho de levar a Lily pra conversar com ele depois dessa detenção. – a elfa sorriu marotamente, deliciando-se com aquela informação, e Hagrid fez uma expressão culpada – Merlin, eu devia ter dito isso! Por favor, prometa que não vai contar pra ninguém e nem tentar ouvir a conversa!

– Qual é Hagrid, eu, o Sirius e o Remo íamos saber disso logo agora que temos as amigas da Evans conosco. – ela abriu as asas novamente e as bateu com força, tirando os pés do chão – Mas vamos, me siga. Já podemos buscar aqueles dois malucos, e nenhum deles pode saber que estive aqui.

o/\o

– Espere, James! – exclamou Lily de repente, impedindo que Pontas atirasse mais uma bomba de lama nela – Acho que estou ouvindo latidos!

E, de fato, ela estava. Canino e Hagrid apareceram em uma das extremidades da clareira, e o guarda caças se aproximou de ambos com lágrimas nos olhos e exclamando "graças a Deus, graças a Deus!", mas, embora nenhum dos dois soubesse disso, era apenas a encenação que Angel ensaiara com ele no caminho.

Eles não se demoraram com cumprimentos, broncas inúteis ou coisas como "o que aconteceu com você" e "onde estava esse tempo todo?" porque simplesmente não havia tempo para isso. A detenção acabaria em meia hora, e se o estranho grupo com dois componentes dele sujos até as orelhas e calados por um constrangimento mútuo não estivesse na orla da floresta nesse tempo, Filch saberia e os castigaria ainda mais.

Dessa forma, então, o silêncio em que os três seguiram de volta não foi interrompido por _absolutamente_ nada. Cada um estava mergulhado demais em seus próprios pensamentos confusos, exultantes ou preocupados para falar alguma coisa, de modo que chegaram à orla da Floresta Negra sem conseguirem acreditar que realmente tinham acabado de sair das entranhas dela. Foi, também, com cumprimentos formais que James se despediu de Lily logo após a ruiva ter cinco ou seis palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido por Hagrid (já que depois disso ela correu pro castelo numa velocidade inacreditável) e ao ficarem sozinhos, observando a ruiva ser engolida pela densa escuridão, o guarda caças olhou para o maroto e depois para a copa das árvores, sorrindo.

– Bom, James, estou entrando. – avisou ele vagamente, indo até a porta da casa com um sorriso travesso – E diga a Angel que não demore muito a voltar para o castelo.

(Exclamação do ser escondido atrás da copa de uma das primeiras árvores da Floresta Negra: "droga Hagrid, também não era tão necessário se vingar!").

Exclamação essa que James ouviu claramente, e virando para trás com uma expressão indignada ele viu a elfa planar até sua frente com um sorriso inocente.

– Ehhh... – fez ela – Adiantaria dizer que eu sou apenas uma produção da sua mente poluída?

**XxX.Fim do Capitulo Quatro.XxX**

_N/A: _Gostaram? xD No Word ficou com dezessete páginas, e mesmo o final ficando uma embolação desastrosa acho que dá pro gasto! Hehe, tenham um bom resto de semana pessoal, um grande beijo!

.Lore.Rozen.Maiden.


	5. Verdades Incontestáveis

**XxX.Verdades Incontestáveis.XxX**

– Angely Nelly! – bradou James, irritado – _O que você está fazendo aqui?_

– É que... Hu-hum... – Angel sorriu com uma expressão inocente, recolhendo as asas com rapidez – Bela noite, não?

– Pode pular essa parte, Fire'Angel, eu te conheço. – interrompeu James segurando o ombro da amiga para impedi-la de fugir – _O que você está fazendo aqui?_

– Sabe Pontas, você já perguntou isso duas vezes.

– E vou continuar perguntando até que responda.

Angel suspirou pesadamente, pensando em milhões de coisas que poderia dizer para se safar. Não era segredo algum para ninguém que ela era simplesmente ótima com mentiras, mas aos olhos de todos Angely Nelly jamais usaria seu talento para enganar alguém – o que era um completo equivoco, claro – e, portanto, James não desconfiaria se o que dissesse parecesse verdade... Era, pelo menos, o que a elfa esperava.

– Pontas, vou ser sincera com você. – falou ela num tom derrotado, quase tristonho e incrivelmente convincente – Eu estou sobrevoando a floresta desde que o treino de quadribol foi um desastre completo por causa do seu substituto e amigo, Sirius Almofadinhas Black. Vim te buscar, sabe, para que você escapasse da detenção e nos ajudasse a controlar o instinto assassino daquele cara, mas quando te vi com a Evans percebi que...

– _Então você me viu com a Lily?_ – interrompeu James completamente corado, num tom ameaçador e dando um passo a mais em direção à amiga – _Você me viu com ela?_

– Que péssima mania de repetir milhões de vezes a mesma coisa, hein? – exclamou ela levando as mãos às orelhas com uma expressão ferida, mas rindo por dentro da ingenuidade e egocentrismo do maroto perto de si – Tente não falar num tom tão estridente, minha audição apurada acaba sofrendo. – e, ante a furiosa expressão de James, continuou numa voz de quem segura o riso sem sucesso – Ok, ok, eu também vim pra bisbilhotar um pouquinho, admito. Mas pode deixar, não vi nada que aconteceu depois do "adoro guerra de barro, _James_!". Muito romântico, não?

Pontas observou firmemente os olhos claros da amiga antes de sair correndo atrás dela, prometendo-lhe um castigo maroto. A garota ria, mas como era simplesmente rápida demais vez ou outra parava e se sacudia em gargalhadas histéricas, e em meio a toda aquela balburdia no jardim da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, James Potter entendeu que a elfa talvez não estivesse rindo de verdade. Foi só um pensamento, talvez reflexo de sua própria indecisão quanto a seu próprio humor, mas Pontas não conseguiu afastar o pensamento de que ali, correndo descalça e encharcada em direção ao castelo, Angely Nelly não estava de fato feliz, porque o futuro projetava sobre ela uma sombra agourenta e o peso do destino pareceu pesado demais para não fazê-la tombar.

– Angel, tudo bem, sem castigo! – berrou James para amiga quando estavam próximos ao lago – Espere um pouco aí, ao contrário de você tenho pulmões!

o/\o

– Pelo amor de Merlin, Black, nós já estamos aqui a mais de meia hora e nem sinal nem da Nelly, nem do Potter e nem da Lily. Deixa agente ir dormir, vai!

– Para de choramingar O'Connel, pensei que você soubesse que a vida de cupidos não é tão fácil quanto parece.

– Black, não seja desagradável com a Alicia. Sabemos que você está se roendo de ciúmes da perspectiva de ela estar com o Potter, mas pelo menos tenta disfarçar e não desconte na gente, ok?

Uma almofada voou de perto da janela, na escura sala comunal da Grifinória, em direção a alguém que estava sentado preguiçosamente no sofá mais próximo, apertando os olhos para tentar enxergar alguma coisa que não fosse a teimosia de Sirius.

– Hey! Porque você jogou uma almofada em mim? – exclamou Remo, irritado, jogando o objeto pro lado – Eu nem ao menos disse alguma coisa, foi a Lucy!

– Olha onde pisa, 'Licia. – sussurrou Lucy para a amiga ao senti-la chutando sua canela, e em seguida voltou-se para o ponto que desconfiava ser Sirius – Aliás, energúmeno, bem que você poderia nos explicar porque raios a Nelly simplesmente foi atrás do Potter, não? Há algo entre eles?

– É claro que não. – desmentiu Sirius, franzindo a testa para o sofá com uma expressão angustiada – Diga a elas Remo, diga a elas!

– É mesmo improvável. – concordou Aluado, vendo um reflexo de louros cabelos balançando na poltrona a sua frente – Angel só foi atrás do Pontas pra poder bisbilhotar a vida dele, e também porque Sirius foi desagradável com ela. Mas, admito, essa parte da história ainda é nebulosa pra mim.

– Você foi desagradável com sua garota, Black? – exclamou Lucy, rindo alto, em um tom sarcástico – E eu que pensei que o Potter fosse burro.

– Ela não é minha garota. – resmungou Sirius em resposta, e sentiu ondas elétricas percorrendo seu peito, ao que levando a mão a um bolso interno de sua capa percebeu que seu Espelho se encontrava ali. Fechando a cara numa careta de incômodo, pensando em ignorar ao chamado de James, mas sendo vencido pela curiosidade, o maroto saiu o mais disfarçadamente que pôde da incrivelmente escura sala comunal da grifinória, esgueirando-se para seu quarto e fitando o rosto sarcástico do amigo refletido onde normalmente seu rosto seria mostrando.

_"Hey, Sirius! Quanto tempo, né?"_ – exclamou a figura pálida de Pontas, recortada contra o negrume da noite.

– É. – sussurrou Sirius em resposta, tentando não parecer inquieto – Escuta, onde você se meteu? Se eu não conhecesse a Evans, diria que ainda estão juntos.

James pareceu intrigado. _"É claro que não estamos juntos, idiota, ela já está na sala comunal estudando feito louca com a Lucy e a Alicia... Você é tão cego, por acaso, a ponto de não enxergar vivos cabelos flamejantes dois palmos a frente do nariz? Ou será que nem ao menos está na Torre da Grifinória?"._

Almofadinhas suspirou pesadamente, percebendo sem muita aflição que algo inacreditavelmente errado estava acontecendo naquela fria noite. Ele apontou o espelho para diversas direções, mostrando estar debruçado sobre sua cama no dormitório que dividia com os outros três amigos, e quando apontou de volta pra si mesmo percebeu que James estava com uma ruga entre os olhos.

– Palavra de maroto, Pontas. A Evans não pôs os pés aqui depois da tal detenção conjunta... – e, irritadiço – Mas onde diabos _você_ está? E a Angel?

_"Angel saiu de perto de mim há uns cinco minutos, e como eu estava entediado demais para voltar pro salão comunal decidi vagar pelo castelo. Por isso te chamei, pra ver se você quer vir comigo, então aproveite e traga a capa de invisibilidade aqui pra primeira sala de Feitiços..."._

– Espera, me explica melhor isso da Angel não estar mais com você! – e, franzindo a testa também – E você não vai dar escândalo, nem sair por aí cavalgando atrás da Evans, cervo? Estou surpreso por isso.

_"Na verdade, acho que Lily foi convocada pra alguma reunião de monitores, porque o Hagrid disse algo a ela com uma cara realmente pesarosa. Deve ser um fardo pra minha ruivinha ter de ir a eventos tão maçantes, mas esse é o preço da popularidade."_ – James sorriu de modo estranho, quase maligno, e olhou para os olhos de Sirius que tinha refletido em seu par do Espelho – _"E sobre a Nelly, ela me deve inúmeras explicações. Hagrid dedurou-a hoje, logo após o término da detenção – que, aliás, foi incrível, depois vou ser obrigado a te contar – e a explicação dela ficou pela metade. Aquela elfa histérica saiu correndo do nada quando lembrou que a detenção de vocês, amanhã, coincidia com algum tipo de reunião com o professor Dumbledore, e sendo assim foi falar com o Slughorn. Aliás, ela tinha te dito algo sobre isso de reunião? Eu não me lembro de nada, pra ser bem sincero."_

Sirius arregalou os olhos sem perceber e, igualmente incapaz de notar, sua aparência tornou-se sinistra ante ao breu que o rodeava. É claro que não importava realmente para onde Evans tinha ido ou deixara de ir a não ser que passasse da meia noite, o que não era o presente caso, e também ele não se interessava por reuniões de Monitores Chefe, mas haviam detalhes sobre o que Nelly tinha dito que de modo algum coincidiam com a realidade – muito pelo contrário, aliás.

– James... – exclamou Sirius, sem importar com o tom de sua voz – Tem certeza de que Angel disse isso? Que ia falar com o _Slughorn_? Ela por acaso não chegou a mencionar o Filch?

Pontas pareceu achar graça. _"Filch?" _– zombou ele – _"Porque ela mencionaria aquele ser? Tenho certeza de que ela disse Slughorn, e não vejo motivos para se alarmar com isso..."._

– É claro que você não vê motivos, idiota, já que absolutamente _nunca_ presta atenção ao que eu digo! – rebateu Sirius, mais irritado a cada segundo – A detenção que recebemos não tem nada, **nope**, a ver com Slughorn, e ele é diretor da Sonserina, Angel não vai lucrar em nada indo falar com ele!

_"Oh..."_ – fez James com uma expressão soturna – _"Pobre Nelly. Vai se arriscar no território inimigo à toa"._

Sirius franziu a testa para a débil figura do amigo, e fez um aceno negativo com a cabeça, sem acreditar no que ouvira. – Me diga que você está rindo da minha cara, James.

_"Rindo da sua cara? Você está muito confuso hoje, Sirius, acho melhor que venha logo pra cá antes que nosso horário livre expire."_

– James, Angely Nelly não se enganou ou algo do tipo. – sussurrou Sirius com um olhar de completa descrença – Ela mentiu pra você, sua ameba! Não acha coincidência demais ela e Evans não terem aparecido até agora? Deve ter algo a ver com...

Mas aí ele parou, e percebeu que bem a tempo. Mais uma palavra, ou quem sabe uma sílaba, e todos os planos minuciosamente traçados horas antes por ele, Lucy, Remo e Alicia viriam a ter a sombra da desconfiança de James projetando-se por cima, como um urubu sobre uma carcaça especialmente mal-cheirosa.

Mas Pontas não expressou grande curiosidade. _"Com o que, Sirius?"_ – perguntou ele apenas pela força do hábito.

– Com a conversa que elas tiveram na noite daquela confusão pela poção, lembra? Ela não quis contar o que falou pra sua ruiva.

_"Então vamos atrás da Nelly, embora eu ache que ela já tem idade o bastante pra se virar sozinha. Aquela elfa maluca deve estar se encontrando escondida com aquele rapaz, Onely paspalho"._

Sirius estava pronto para resmungar que Angel não mentiria se quisesse se encontrar com Paier Onely, mas à menção da raça da amiga despertou uma luz inesperada na cabeça do maroto. Ele olhou de James para o vão da porta pela qual planejava correr atrás de seu anjo, e daí para a mala do cervo que estava do outro lado do espelho, agindo de modo realmente estranho e tranqüilo, e ouviu a última débil frase do amigo sem grande interesse.

_"Não sei como não pensei nisso antes. É só pegar o Mapa do Maroto que está tudo resolvido, Almofadinhas"._

O maroto debruçado em meio ao escuro em cima de sua cama sorriu tristemente para Pontas, sem ter tempo para acrescentar que Angel só aparecia no Mapa quando realmente estivesse afim. – Desculpe, James. – disse ele antes de virar a face do espelho para o chão, guardando o objeto embaixo da cama e correndo dormitório afora coberto pela capa da invisibilidade. – Desculpe.

o/\o

– Ora, ora, Srta. Nelly! – exclamou uma voz rouca e sábia quando Angel entrou na sala das masmorras que um dia desejara nunca mais visitar – Demorou um pouco, não é? Mas não importa. A noite está anuviada, assim como nossos futuros, mas o Sol ainda vai nascer pelas mãos de pessoas inesperadas.

– Não me venha com filosofias baratas. – resmungou Angel em resposta, sentindo o falso respeito que criara pelo homem escondido na sombra de um armário sucumbir diante o que realmente sentia – Você sabe que não aprecio sua presença. O que te fez me chamar?

– Eu não te chamei, e realmente sinto muito que nossos gênios sejam tão opostos que provem a incapacidade de uma união entre nossos povos, Angely. – o homem suspirou, falando sempre em um tom insondável – Sente-se. Temos assuntos a tratar.

Angel gelou a menção de sua raça élfica, puxando uma das carteiras para perto de si e sentando nela. – Estou ouvindo.

– Você é a única entre a sua raça que valoriza a vida tanto de bruxos quanto de humanos, Angel.

– Meu povo viveu anos incontáveis trabalhando sem descanso para que essas vidas que você afirma que desdenhamos pudessem continuar caminhando sobre a Terra. O senhor mesmo já teve nosso apoio, anos e anos antes do primei...

– _Seu_ povo? – interrompeu a voz, um pouco afetada pelo que parecia tristeza – Você sabe que não é assim. E eu não disse que os elfos estão certos ou errados, ou do lado do bem ou do mal, apenas afirmei que eles estão escondidos demais para nos prestar ajuda. – e, depois de Angel ter bufado com irritação – Só você está aqui. Aprecio sua dedicação em defender um povo que nem ao menos te aceita, mas entenda Angely. Os bruxos precisam de você e de seus poderes.

– Meus poderes apenas se equiparam o de Aurores especializados, e ainda há muitos mais habilidosos do que eu. – rebateu Angel, sentindo uma inquietação nascer ao mentir para aquela pessoa.

– Você não é capaz de mentir pra mim. Sua mãe também nunca conseguiu.

Nelly fechou os olhos e os punhos pela segunda vez em menos de meia hora, para se acalmar. Respirou fundo mais de três vezes, e quando se julgou capaz de falar sem gritar sua voz saiu tremida. – Não fale da minha mãe.

– Desculpe. Minha intenção nunca foi a de te ofen...

– Pro inferno você e sua voz calma quando todo mundo a sua volta morre! – berrou Angel completamente do nada, levantando em meio a sua cólera – Pro inferno seus discursos idiotas, pro inferno aqueles bruxos que tem sua mania irritante de se isolar por acharem serem detentores de superioridade, pro inferno essa escola suja que formou cobras seguidoras do mal, pro inferno você que informou a Riddle a maioria do que ele sabe!

– Não vou conseguir manter uma conversa calma com você se não deixarmos o passado de lado, Nelly. Eu, de fato, ensinei a Tom muito do que ele sabe, mas meus pensamentos não estavam voltados _apenas_ para ele. Não há como prever o amanhã, Angely Nelly, assim como não existe um meio viável de erradicar todo e qualquer mal que exista sobre a Terra.

– Se deixarmos o passado de lado não haverá conversa, e a erradicação do mal não está em questão. Diga logo o que quer, graças às suas regras meu horário já está acabando.

– Desejo que execute uma tarefa para mim, e a partir dela peço que se comprometa em cumprir várias outras.

Angel franziu a testa para a comprida pessoa que se escondia atrás da sombra de um armário remoto na primeira sala de Hogwarts em que Angel entrara, muito jovem, a fim de que aquele mesmo ser a instruísse de como agir na instituição a fim de preservar sua identidade. Ela sentiu seu coração se encher de medo e esperança, felicidade e ódio, indecisão e certeza, e quando de fato conseguiu dizer algo além de sílabas soltas e sem nexo sua voz estava muito mais grave do que de costume, e sua expressão muito mais austera, como se esse fosse seu verdadeiro eu.

– Você por acaso está me convidando para...?

– Sim, estou. – aquele mago misterioso saiu das sombras, sorrindo para a elfa como quem sorri para um novo tesouro – Agora que a situação está apertada e você já tem idade, mesmo ainda estando na escola, eu tenho uma convocação a fazer. Deseja entrar para Ordem da Fênix, Anjo de Fogo?

o/\o

A sala estava com a luz da lareira acesa quando Remo parou de insistir, falando para as agitadas e curiosas Lucy e Alicia que Sirius estava demorando porque provavelmente estava tentando parar de chorar. Ele, e também as outras duas, congelaram ao ouvirem passos apressados descendo as escadas sem que nada estivesse passando nem perto delas, e ao verem o retrato se abrir e fechar sem que ninguém fizesse nada os três se entreolharam.

– O que foi isso? – indagou Alicia numa voz calma – Multiplicação de espíritos?

Lupin deu de ombros. Ele sabia, é claro, que a garota errara. Mas, naquela situação, sem poder mostrar sua real preocupação, ele apenas sentou-se silenciosamente no sofá como forma de rendimento: se Lucy e Alicia quisessem, agora não fazia mais diferença irem procurar ou não Sirius no quarto. Remo sabia que ele estaria vazio.

– Você está desistindo, Remo? – indagou Lucy sentando-se ao lado do maroto mergulhado em breves pensamentos – Não consigo entender vocês, marotos.

– _Garotos_ é o que quer dizer, não, Lucy? – interrompeu Alicia espiando do pé da escada a porta do quarto que Sirius deixara aberta, acendendo sua varinha e vendo que ele estava vazio – De qualquer modo, alguém pode acender a lareira?

Lupin o fez, se segurando para não deixar transparecer o nervosismo que sentiu ao ver Lucy acomodar-se exatamente ao seu lado, o braço de ambos a milímetros de distância e o cheiro dela confundindo-se com o seu. Ele mal conseguia ouvir do que Alicia e a loira estavam discutindo, e de fato – mesmo que a sala estivesse inundada de luz e calor – o maroto não conseguia parar de olhar com o canto de seus olhos claros para Lucy. Ela era tão bonita, tinha os olhos tão brilhantes, o rosto tão macio e encantador, contrastando sua palidez com o vermelho-vivo de seus lábios grossos, que Remo esvaziou sua mente de qualquer outra coisa, mantendo os pensamentos na loira

Mas quando ela voltou seu olhar para o maroto, e viu-o com o cotovelo apoiado no sofá e a parte lateral da cabeça apoiado pela mão encarando-a de um jeito sério e pensativo, como ela nunca tinha visto antes, um meio-sorriso apareceu no rosto da moça. E, quando Remo notou isso, nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de desviar o olhar dela, sorrindo também, embora um pouco envergonhado, percebendo o que acontecia como se num sonho.

– Alicia foi atrás da Lily.

Remo tentou não se engasgar ao engolir a saliva bruscamente ao mesmo tempo em que respirava, sobressaltando-se com o que Lucy queria comunicar a ele. Em dias comuns, "Alicia foi atrás da Lily" poderia querer dizer exatamente aquilo, que O'Connel tinha saído para procurar sua amiga, mas aqueles não eram tempos normais, em sentido algum. Porque embora os alunos do último ano tivessem o horário de se recolher abrangido, naquele ano ninguém parecia exatamente disposto a recusar o conforto seguro de suas camas depois que passava das sete, fosse o que fosse proposto a eles após esse horário. Voldemort era uma sombra constante também sobre Hogwarts, uma sombra mortal; então como as pessoas de bem poderiam saber quais apoiavam o Lord das Sombras dentro daquela escola, e quais os temiam ou desejavam enfrentá-lo? Não existia limite de idade para os seguidores do mal, desde que fossem úteis a ele – e ser útil ao mal era, em suma, causar o mal. Assim, como alguém poderia se sentir seguro zanzando por corredores talvez apinhados de homens de Voldemort, aliados a seus objetivos? Nem eles mesmos, em sua maioria, sabiam de que lado ficariam quando pressionados pelo vilão, e portanto era difícil confiar nos outros sem confiar em si mesmo.

Mas tudo aquilo passou rápido pela cabeça de Remo, resumindo-se em um "estamos sozinhos", sobre o qual também não parou para refletir. Ele, dominado por um coração palpitante e a beleza daquela moça, estendeu a mão para o rosto dela, acariciando sua face tomada pela surpresa. E aproximou seu rosto do dela, encarando olhos azuis penetrantes e nervosos, que nada fizeram para afastarem-se do maroto, tremendo quando a delicada mão de Lucy alcançou o rosto seu rosto, fazendo-o sentir-se cada vez mais ousado.

Mas não o bastante. E, quando estava milímetros de distância da moça, parou de avançar, mas também não regrediu. Ela franziu a testa para Remo, que mordeu seu próprio lábio e perguntou aquilo que o faria arrepender-se por um longo tempo.

– Quer jogar xadrez?

o/\o

Angel estava sentada no parapeito da janela da Torre de Astronomia – na qual os alunos não podiam entrar se não estivessem em aula, diga-se de passagem – no momento em que Sirius chegou ofegante e puxou-a para perto de si. Quando os pés da moça tocaram o chão e o corpo quente pelas andadas do maroto chocou-se com o frio do corpo ainda molhado da marota a capa de invisibilidade deslizou lentamente de Sirius, mostrando que era ele aos poucos, e a elfa tremeu de leve ante aos braços do amigo que envolviam a sua cintura. Sem dizer nada, porém, ela retribuiu o gesto de bom grado, mantendo o olhar nebuloso fixo no anel que agora tinha na mão esquerda.

Não querendo soltá-la, como um menino que segura com força um pássaro com medo de que ele fuja, Sirius sentiu seu medo diminuir e por longos segundos ele não reconheceu a si mesmo, lembrando do desespero com que procurara pela elfa em todos os lugares que ela costumava ir quando sumia. Numa voz séria e rouca pelo tempo em que ficara em silêncio, ele sussurrou no ouvido da moça aquilo que ensaiara perguntar. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Tive certeza de que você estaria na sala para a qual foi levada no primeiro ano. Alguma coisa aconteceu, não é? Não minta pra mim Angely, por favor.

Angel não reconheceu a gravidade na voz do amigo, assim como não reconhecia o vazio de seu coração e a intensidade de seu triste olhar. Não era para ela estar feliz? Pulando de alegria com a perspectiva a qual fora apresentada? Algo tinha saído terrivelmente errado em seus planos traçados com tanto esmero, e disso ela sabia. Ela sabia que os marotos tinham sido seu erro, porque a possibilidade de morrer em uma das batalhas que teria de enfrentar a corroíam, e ela estava com medo do que se separaria com a morte. O pensamento de deixar para trás James, Remo, Sirius e até Peter a machucavam, feriam. Mas não era pra ser assim. Ela não tinha planejado assim.

– Angel, por favor, fale alguma coisa. – voltou a sussurrar Sirius, afastando seu torso delicadamente do da amiga, para que se encarassem mas continuassem abraçados, e vendo o olhar perdido dela ele sentiu medo. Um medo que não poderia ser explicado, o medo que sentimos de perder quem amamos, o medo de soltar a mão de alguém e nunca mais conseguir segurá-la de novo, um medo de sentir falta para o resto da vida do gosto de lábios nunca provados. Ele sentiu-se idiota, mas seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com a inexpressividade de Angel, com a força que ela segurava sua camisa, com as marcas dos caminhos percorridos por aquilo que corria agora por seu próprio rosto. E, mesmo não entendendo o que estava acontecendo ali, Sirius sentiu um vazio tão profundo que doía, fazendo com que parecesse que ele iria morrer – Você não vai me deixar, vai? Foi seu avô que veio conversar com você hoje, não é Angely? Ele quer que volte para a sua tribo, não é? – e, vendo que ela nem respondia, nem sorria e nem se zangava com o insulto que fizera ao seu povo dizendo que eles moravam em tribos – Você foi expulsa? Seu pai morreu? Angel, por favor, não faça isso comigo, fale alguma coisa!

– Para que deseja saber, Sirius? – perguntou Angel numa voz profunda e grave – Você não deve se preocupar. A única pessoa que pode te ajudar a não ser descoberto por suas tramóias não vai partir agora, não hoje.

Sirius franziu a testa. Ergueu a mão e, sentindo que não conseguia parar de chorar, estendeu-a para a cascata de cabelos negros de Angel, acariciando-os. Ele sorriu de leve, de um jeito sedutor, percebendo o quão bom era estar perto dela. – Não estou preocupado por causa as ajudas que você me dá, Angel.

– Então porque v...

– Seu cheiro é tão bom. – interrompeu o maroto, perdendo a consciência da existência do resto do mundo e concentrando-se no que dizia-lhe seu coração – Sua presença, sua voz, seus gestos. Seu rosto, seu olhos, seu corpo, seu sorriso, sua personalidade, _você_. É tudo tão lindo, Angel, tão lindo...

– Do que você está falando? – murmurou Angel, amedrontada, sentindo suas pernas tremerem e seu coração disparar – Você bebeu?

– Só se foi Veritasserum.

– Não brinque comigo, por favor, Sirius. – a elfa sentiu o ar sumir de seus pulmões, seu alto controle evaporar ante ao olhar do "amigo" – Eu já te disse para não brincar com os sentimentos dos outros, principalmente hoje.

– Não estou brincando com os sentimentos de ninguém, estou declarando os meus.

– Declarando os seus sentimentos? Do que diabos você está falan...

– Eu te amo.

– Como é?

– Por favor, não me faça repetir!

– Mas eu não estou entendendo...

Sirius sorriu. – Nem eu. Mas eu estou com medo de que você vá embora antes que eu possa dizer isso. – ele tomou fôlego e fechou os olhos, voltando a abraçar Angel por completo para não precisar encará-la – Percebi enquanto te procurava que tudo de estranho que venho sentido nos últimos quatro anos quando estou perto de você, o ódio que se apodera de mim quando você sorri pra outro garoto, meu anseio em que você ria do que digo e esteja ao meu lado seja para o que for, tudo isso... É porque eu te amo. Não posso imaginar minha vida sem você, não posso suportar que seus olhos desapareçam da minha vida. Não _consigo_ mais esconder meu desejo de simplesmente te abraçar e sentir o teu coração contra o meu, não posso mais pensar em te perder. Eu te amo, Angel... Não sou mais capaz de esconder isso.

– Sirius...

A elfa não estava conseguindo processar o que estava ouvindo. Sirius Black estava simplesmente traduzindo os sentimentos dela, Angel, para palavras, e dizendo que eram seus por ela, e não delas por ele. Sirius não sabia da certeza de amor que a elfa tinha. E agora, que ela pertencia a Ordem da Fênix, Angel não soube se deveria saber.

– Fale. Mas não me dispense, por favor! "Se não amas, _finjas_, que vivo, esperando _seu _amor pra _me_ amar".

– Sirius... – repetiu ela, deliciando-se com o som daquele nome em seus lábios de elfa, proibido para os homens, mas que também era de humana – Posso te pedir uma coisa?

– Claro.

– Não deixe que eu me vá.

o/\o

James não sabia o que estava acontecendo naquele instante, não sabia que um destino começava a ser traçado ou que o seu estava pronto para ser desenrolado. Não sabia que aquela seria a noite da felicidade e do martírio de cada um dos Escolhidos para mudar o mundo direta ou indiretamente, mas algo no ar o fez andar pelo castelo de Hogwarts, pensativo sem prestar muita atenção ao caminho. E foi assim que ouviu o barulho de vozes conhecidas, que sussurravam entre si. E foi também assim que, sorrindo ao ver Sirius e Angel encarando-se numa conversa séria, ele recolheu a capa de invisibilidade que estava caída na entrada da Torre de Astronomia, planejando vingar-se da elfa bisbilhotando sua conversa com o outro maroto.

Mas, escondido sob a capa e sem poder aproximar-se muito, James entreouvia pouco do muito que foi dito, o pouco que foi o bastante para deixá-lo atordoado. Nunca tinha visto Sirius com uma expressão tão solene e uma voz tão altiva, assim como igualmente nunca vira Angel parecendo tão misteriosa, bonita, profundamente triste e sábia. Os momentos que se arrastaram para os dois amantes abraçados passaram rápido por James, o silêncio formado entre uma frase e outra não significavam nada para ele, sendo que assim o "eu te amo" não demorou a chegar. E foi um choque tremendo para James, assim como foi um choque tremendo para Angel ou mesmo Sirius, quando descobriu. Porque o amor não é fácil de ser aceito, admitido ou ainda declarado por quem nunca antes o sentiu, e James viu o quanto era covarde. Saiu daquela cena antes que o desenrolar da história se completasse, correndo escadaria abaixo sem se importar com os ruídos que produzia, notando sem se importar que ainda estava com a capa. E, por escolher entrar na sexta sala que encontrou virando no corredor à esquerda, James Potter decidiu seu destino. E decidiu o destino dos bruxos.

Porque, quando fechou a porta da sala com força e virou-se para contemplar a sala, Lily Evans já estava lá, procurando com olhos amedrontados quem estava na sala. E ela estava chorando, sem conseguir conter seus soluços, agachada a um canto da sala iluminado por uma faixa de luar.

Lily nunca parecera tão bela aos olhos de James. E ele nunca parecera tão invisível aos olhos de Lily.

_(N/A.: Só pra descontrair, kkkkk xD)_

– Quem está aí?

James não disse nada, com medo de denunciar sua presença, e também não se mexeu nem quando viu a ruiva apontar a varinha com incerteza direto para o rosto dele. Fechando os olhos e rezando para que sua ruiva concluísse que nada entrara na sala se não o vento, o que não aconteceu, ele não ouviu que tipo de feitiço tinha sido lançado por Lily quando este atingiu sua garganta. E ele tossiu, assustado.

– Por Merlin! – exclamou James num tom estrangulado, notando que não conseguia falar sem ser assim – O que fez comigo?

– Quem está aí? Está debaixo de uma Capa de Invisibilidade, não é?

James parou de se sentir atacado injustamente. Lily não reconhecera sua voz por causa do feitiço, ao que parecia. E isso lhe dava uma idéia. – E você estava chorando segundos atrás, não estava?

– Perguntei primeiro.

– E eu vou responder se você prometer ser sincera comigo também.

– Como posso saber se você não é um aliado de Voldemort?

– Porque se eu fosse você já estaria morta, Lily.

– Você sabe meu nome!

– Eu não sei seu nome!

– Mas você acabou de dizê-lo!

– Eu não disse "Lily", disse "Lizzie", que é o nome da minha irmã, com quem você é parecida.

– Disse de novo!

James desejou que não ficasse tão idiota perto de sua ruiva, mas em parte ficou feliz por assim ser. Porque, desse modo, poderia criar uma boa desculpa para ela, mas aprendera com Angel que verdades ditas de bom grado quando você se recusa a dizê-la no começo só podem ser mentiras. Então esperou que a oportunidade aparecesse, o que não tardou a acontecer, e Pontas de repente sentiu-se num teatro.

– Não vai dizer como sabe quem sou? – tornou a perguntar Lily num tom ameaçador, ainda com a varinha apontada para James – Vou lançar-lhe outro feitiço, e muito pior do que um incômodo na garganta.

– Esqueceu que estou com a Capa? – retrucou o maroto sorrindo, mas falando num tom mais ameno – Posso estar longe da porta.

– Não, não pode. Sua voz vem do mesmo lugar que estava quando te acertei.

Ele fez uma pausa breve, preocupando-se com o tom embargado da voz de Lily; ele daria tudo o que tinha para reconfortá-la. Se ao menos pudesse dizer isso a ela...

Mas ele podia. Sirius tinha dito a Angel algo que James também julgava nunca poder dizer, provando que o "não" era ditado apenas por ele, a ruiva nunca o proibira de dizer o que pensava de bom dela. E assim ele sentiu seu coração pesar dentro do peito, porque não era possível que ele, como James Potter, conseguisse confessar-se. Mas ele não era apenas James Potter... Também era Pontas, o maroto que não existia para ninguém além de seus amigos mais próximos. E se era como Pontas que conseguir dizer, o diria, mesmo que Lily não soubesse de onde aquele ser tão bem oculto tinha saído.

– Não te quero mal, Lily Evans, mas sei muito bem quem você é. A inteligente, gentil, bondosa e amiga garota perto da qual eu desejo ficar. Mas não tenho coragem de fazê-lo sem que seja assim, invisível.

A dureza de Lily se abrandou, e ela franziu a testa. – Você disse "inteligente, gentil, bondosa e amiga"?

– Sim... disse.

– Como sabe disso?

– Te observo de longe.

– Não quero parecer rude, mas é muito estranho que um garoto não taxe uma garota de "excepcionalmente linda" quando a está elogiando.

– Você é muito bonita, de fato. Mas, diante da sua personalidade, é o que menos chama a atenção. Ou, pelo menos, a que menos chamou a _minha_.

Lily sorriu para James. Um sorriso lacrimoso, triste, mas era um belo e sincero sorriso, dado para um Pontas que ela não parecia odiar. – Você é sincero, me vê além do que os outros vêem. E tem coragem.

– Não tenho, Lily. – James encarou o chão, sério – Não tenho.

– Parecer-lhe-ia ruim que eu pedisse para você me chamar de Evans?

– Ah, não, não. Desculpe, nem lembrei que... Que você mal me conhece.

E era verdade. Lily mal conhecia Pontas, mesmo que ambos convivessem a sete duros anos.

– Fico feliz que não se importe. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior – Poderia tirar a Capa? Me agonia falar com alguém sem olhar para ele.

– Não posso. Sei que você vai me odiar e me mandar sair daqui aos berros se eu me mostrar.

– Você acha que eu o odiaria pela aparência? – Lily pareceu horrorizada – Que absurdo! Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa, nunca iria...

– Eu sei que não é, senhorita Evans. Mas deixe com que eu me sinta mais seguro do jeito que estou.

– E seu nome? Vai dizer?

– Não posso. – e, pensando rapidamente num nome – Mas me chame de Harry. Ficarei feliz.

– Harry. – falou Lily, sorrindo ainda mais – É um nome muito bonito.

E então ambos ficaram em silêncio, James contemplando o rosto de Lily, triste por só poder vê-la com ele através de um véu que o fazia invisível, e Lily pensando sobre o estranho que aparecera para ela num momento em que precisava tanto de alguém compreensivo, gentil e de um bom-humor, que a visse além de corpo e rosto. Um completava os desejos do outro, mesmo que Lily não soubesse que quem agora conversava com ela de modo tão maduro era o mesmo que estava passando por uma avaliação, para aí então _talvez_ ser capaz de ganhar um chance.

– Sente-se aqui do meu lado então, Harry. – decidiu-se Lily por fim – Não imagino que mal poderia me causar, e preciso de uma boa conversa.

James não conseguiu sorrir, mas não soube direito por que. Deveria estar feliz, não? Lily Evans estava querendo conversar com ele, mesmo que ela não soubesse que era ele. Isso mudava alguma coisa? Ser "Harry", e não Potter, mudava alguma coisa quando ambos eram um só?

– Os tempos são nebulosos. – sussurrou James, fazendo o que Lily pedira – E o amor de um só não é capaz de juntar duas almas.

Fazia diferença. Diante de Lily, fazia uma grande, enorme e avassaladora diferença.


	6. Coragem?

_N/A_: **Oi!**

**Uau, eu realmente me superei! Peço sinceras desculpas, e sei o quanto fics incompletas são chatas, e – mesmo não achando legal ficar dando desculpas – eu tenho uma explicação plausível: problemas familiares. Praticamente parei minha vida por causa de um caso de grave doença de alguém que amo muito, e ultimamente não tenho tido cabeça pra nada. Sinto muito, realmente!**

**Agradecimentos a todos que deixaram sua marca na minha fic:**

_Lhu Roulette_Você sumiu nos últimos caps, né? Hauhaua, sem problemas! Não sei se ainda está acompanhando-a, e se estiver: espero que goste do cap! Se não estiver, mas chegar a ler isso: obrigado por ter acompanhado os dois primeiros! Beijão!

_Thaty_Hey! Fico realmente feliz que você goste do que eu escrevo xD Desculpa _mesmo_

Por não ter postado mais cedo, espero que entenda e continue gostando! O cap. pode aparentar estar apresentando os fatos de um jeito um tanto "corrido", mas vou ficar feliz em receber sugestões e até mesmo criticas! (Elogios, se puder, também, claro! XDD). Muito obrigada por ler essa fic, ta? Um grande beijo!

_Nina Potter: _Agente sempre conversa, né? Você sabe que sou muito agradecida por me apoiar e incentivar, não tenho mais o que dizer ;D Beijos!

_Sakurinha: _Uma das primeiras a ler a fic! Valeu por ter me apoiado, espero que ainda esteja me acompanhando e gostando do que posto, hehehe! Tudo de bom pra você, beijo!

_Istéfani Pontes: _Caramba, você sabe que tenho muito a te agradecer, né? To te devendo caps que venham mais rápido, então vou me empenhar o máximo pra isso. Hauahuahaua, é, eu to mesmo dedicando um carinho especial pro Sirius e pra Angely! Fico feliz que esteja gostando xD E, claro, espero que goste desse cap também, e se não gostar me critique, xingue, dê sugestões e o que quiser, realmente vou te ouvir de coração! Beijo xD

_Sassah Potter: _Lembra que você me deu várias idéias? Sabe, eu estava relendo-as esses dias e elas me deram uma idéia nova, que vou seguir com toda certeza e graças a você! Muito obrigada, viu? Espero que continue me ajudando xD Beijos!

_MP Calixto_Eu também a-m-o a Angel! Acho que você vai gostar desse cap., tem cena dela lutando, hehehe! E quanto a ela ficar com o Sirius... Realmente, também quero muito isso, mas ainda não me decidi pelo final (fiz dois, um seria mais... ham... trágico). Sua opinião vai ter muito peso na minha escolha, acredite! E será que você poderia me passar o link da sua fic? Não to conseguindo abri-la pelo seu profile! (Falando nisso lembrei dele agora, hauahau, também tenho um amor especial pelo Sirius). Beijão, viu?

_Mari s2_Eu sei que já disse a maioria disso pra você na sua fic (maravilhosa), mas quero deixar registrado aqui também! Hehehe... Vamos lá: agradeço muuuuito pela sugestão de uma beta, mas não daria muito certo pra mim... E é, o site mesmo já tirou várias partes da fic, misturou outras deixando várias frases sem o mínimo sentido, entre outros absurdos. Aaaaaaah, eu fico tão feliz que você tenha comentado sobre o "Sonserinos: maus, não cegos"! Eu ri muito (sozinha) disso, mas ninguém tinha reparado! Realmente, fiquei feliz mesmo quando li seus comentários, porque além de querer o bem da minha fic e se oferecer pra me ajudar ainda notou algo que ninguém demonstrou notar... Valeu, de coração! Desculpe pela demora e, caracules, continue com a sua fic porque eu to adorando! Beijos!

**Acho que é isso! Muita paz e felicidade pra todos que passam por aqui, e boa leitura!**

_XxX-Coragem?-XxX_

Lily estava concentrada na tarefa de tentar ignorar suas escandalosas amigas, pedindo por detalhes de um certo Harry que nenhuma delas parecia conhecer, quando uma coruja parda pousou em cima do prato de torradas que ela estava pensando em comer. A ruiva, claro, imediatamente desistiu do café da manhã, e desamarrou um pequeno bilhete da perna da coruja, que levantou vôo espalhando penas por todos os lados sem a menor cerimônia.

_Lily Evans,_

_Espero que se lembre de mim o bastante para aceitar continuar nossa conversa de ontem! Se puder: sétimo andar, Sala Precisa, sete e quinze. Já estarei lá, espero que apareça._

_Com sinceridade,_

_Harry._

Sem notar, Lily sorriu de uma forma estranha. Gostara e muito da conversa, na noite anterior, com o rapaz inteligente, bem humorado e maduro que tinha insistido tanto em passar horas a fio com ela a fim de simplesmente se conhecerem melhor, e a perspectiva de vê-lo novamente a animava. Quem sabe, dessa vez, ele finalmente não mostrasse seu rosto?

– Shii, Lily, deixe de fazer essa cara de idiota! – sussurrou Lucy para a amiga, tomando o bilhete das mãos dela e escondendo-o ao mesmo tempo em que apontava com o olhar um garoto de cabelos escuros seguido de perto por Lupin e Pettigrew – Lá vem o Potter.

E era verdade. O belo rapaz, com sua capa frouxa sobre os ombros, a gravata desarrumada sobre a camisa de gola para cima e botões a mais abertos, aproximou-se do lugar onde elas estavam tomando café da manhã com uma expressão deplorável, o rosto belo e pálido ressaltando a cor negra dos cabelos bagunçados e dos olhos acizentados que ele possuía, e que faziam tantas garotas suspirarem. Lily sentiu uma louca vontade de suspirar também, seus olhos insistindo em fixar-se nos lábios finos e avermelhados de James, e quando finalmente conseguiu encarar os outros estavam todos praticamente aos prantos.

– Eu não agüento mais isso! – exclamou James de repente, jogando-se sobre Lily e suas amigas e se acomodando no banco ao lado da ruiva enquanto Lupin e Pettigrew sentavam-se também – Alguém, por favor, diga para Angel ao menos sorrir para que Sirius nos deixe em paz!

– Ih, é mesmo. – Alicia olhou em volta – Onde estão a Nelly e o Black?

o/\o

– ONDE AQUELE MALDITO VEADO FOI?

– Calma, Sirius. Acho que eles cansaram de nos aturar e foram pro café. Aliás, - acrescentou a garota, levantando-se da poltrona mais afastada de todos na sala comunal da Grifinória – deveríamos fazer o mesmo.

Sirius deu um passo decisivo em direção à amiga, e fez pressão em seus ombros para que se sentasse novamente. Era por volta da trigésima quarta vez que eles repetiam esse gesto, porque ambos eram teimosos demais. Sirius queria conversar, Angel fingia que não o ouvia, eles discutiam – Sirius aos berros e Angel calmamente – e suspiravam, para Angel levantar, Sirius fazê-la sentar e a ladainha se repetir de novo, novamente e outra vez.

– Angel, me ouça. – o maroto abrandou a voz pela primeira vez desde que tinha acordado, ajoelhando-se no chão para poder encarar os claríssimos olhos alaranjados da amiga – Eu disse tudo aquilo pra você noite passada, preciso de uma resposta. Não podemos ficar assim muito mais tempo, ninguém vai nos agüentar!

– Então você... – a elfa engoliu em seco, sustentando seriamente o olhar de Sirius – Mantém aquilo que disse?

– Que eu te amo? – ele sorriu – Sim. Demorei pra perceber, mas não consigo mais passar cada minuto da minha vida imaginando como seria bom estar perto de você.

– Você não faz idéia do que está dizendo, Sirius.

– Oooh, de repente resolveu encarnar a Evans, Angely? – ele levou a mão ao claro rosto da marota a sua frente, ambos estremecendo ao toque – Sei que acredita em mim. O que preciso saber é: você também me ama, Srta. Nelly?

– Não posso responder, Sirius. – ela sorriu, percebendo tarde demais que uma lágrima solitária rolava pelo seu rosto como uma pedra preciosa e altamente rara – Se amo, tem coisas que me impedem de ficar com você. Se não amo, bom... eu diria se não amasse.

Sirius franziu a testa por um momento, registrando o que a amiga dissera, e custou tanto a acreditar no que tinha ouvido que Angel derrubou-o e saiu correndo retrato afora antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar em gritar o nome dela. O maroto sorriu, entre feliz e confuso, decidindo dar um tempo para que aquilo que impedia sua amada – seja lá o que fosse – de ser mais clara do que já tinha sido quanto aos seus sentimentos se resolvesse. Não importava quanto tempo tivesse de esperar, concluiu ele. Simplesmente esperaria, embora sua amada não tivesse tanta certeza de que viveria tempo o bastante para conseguir se livrar de seus problemas e assim ficar com Sirius.

**XxX.Angel Flash Back.XxX**

– NELLY!

Angel sentiu um torpor estranho começar a abandonar seu corpo, mas tão aos poucos que de inicio a única coisa que ouviu foram gritos difusos tornando-se silabas quase magicamente em seus ouvidos aguçados.

– NELLY!

Era outra voz agora. O que estava acontecendo?

– É A MARCA! NELLY, ACORDE SE NÃO QUISER MORRER!

Morrer? Angel tentou franzir a testa, repassando vagarosamente o que lhe acontecera antes daquele escuro em que se encontrava. Dormitórios, Sala Comunal da Grifinória, Sirius, James, Remo, Peter, Café da Manhã, Lily X James, Aulas, Discussões, Armações dos marotos com Alicia e Lucy para juntar seus respectivos amigos, Treino de Quadribol, Floresta Proibida, James, Lily, Hagrid, Chuva, Mentira, Correria...

– ANGELY!

O grito estrangulado, pela primeira vez de uma voz feminina, fez Angel começar a se sentir desconfortável. Parecia que ela estava em perigo, não? Mas estava chegando perto da raiz de seu problema, sabia disso. Lembrava-se de ter estado com James debaixo de chuva, sendo que mentira para ele ao dizer que precisava encontrar o prof. Horace para assim correr em direção as masmorras... E então...

– MATEM A GAROTA!

Angely abriu os olhos, sem esperar que qualquer coisa a sua volta entrasse em foco para então levantar vôo de um jeito tão ágil que desviou de um raio verde sem realmente ter sido por um triz. Ela esquadrinhou o lugar onde estava sem prestar grande atenção nos móveis quebrados de uma sala atravancada que poderia ter sido – em um dia distante daquele – aconchegante e completamente alheia à existência de magia no mundo.

– MALDITA NELLY! – berrou Zoe Brown, uma mulher alta de cabelos castanhos que estava envolvida em um duelo com um homem mirrado e quase totalmente careca – PENSEI QUE NOTT TINHA TE APAGDO DE VEZ!

Nott? O Comensal NOTT? O que, por Deus, estava acontecendo ali?! Porque ela, Angely Nelly, estava voando alguns bons centímetros acima de um verdadeiro campo de batalha onde Zoe Brown, uma auror de grande feitos, falava com ela como se fossem conhecidas?

– Quer dizer que seu nome é Nelly? – Angel desviou o olhar de Zoe Brown, encarando totalmente aparvalhada um homem de aparência bizarra e completamente má encarando-a de cima de uma mesa de centro, a única coisa intacta naquele recinto – Você não é ruim, mas deveria parar de fugir. Está com medo, criança nojenta e mestiça?

E foi encarando os olhos frios daquele homem de rosto cortado que Angel recebeu a memória de tudo o que lhe acontecera até ali em um turbilhão desesperador. Um homem que conhecia bem lhe convidara para participar de uma organização anti-Voldemort, a Ordem da Fênix que ainda estava em processo de recrutamento, mas que já lutava abertamente. Aquela era uma dessas lutas.

– Desça aqui, aberração! – Nott continuava a desdenhar de Angel, dando um sorriso sem um dente para a moça – Me conte: como conseguiu essas asas?

Sirius havia se declarado para ela, e quando Angel saíra voando – fugindo dele – deparara com Dumbledore em urgente conversa com Hagrid. Ambos a viram, chamaram-na e comunicaram que um grupo da Ordem estava indo em direção a uma casa trouxa cuja Marca Negra havia sido conjurada em cima, segundos antes.

– MESTIÇA! MESTIÇA!

Ela aceitara o desafio de participar dessa missão contra os Comensais da Morte. Fora apresentada a Zoe, Douglas Vane, Helenya Patil, Elias Wood, Anne Parkinson e o líder da equipe, Alastor Moody. Entrara na casa e logo de início tinha sido atacada por Nott, com quem tinha duelado quase sem usar a varinha. Fora distraída pelo Comensal que lutava agora com Zoe, e assim nocauteada por um _Obliviate_ extremamente mal conjurado, e parcialmente defendido por ela. E, aí, não sabia mais por quanto tempo tinha ficado desacordada, simplesmente na escuridão.

Agora, porém, só via a vontade de matar Nott.

O ar a volta de Angely parou de circular por alguns segundos, e lentamente começou a girar em volta da garota. Ela, ao ouvir seu oponente começar a conjurar um feitiço, abriu suas mãos e colocou-as de palmas viradas para frente, fechando os olhos com uma concentração refletida em sua expressão calma e aumentando a velocidade do vento que fazia uma barreira em volta dela, balançando bruscamente sua capa e seus cabelos escuros como a madrugada em seu inicio.

Um zumbido ensurdecedor a envolveu quando conseguiu formar um claro ciclone em torno de si. Mesmo de olhos fechados, ela podia ver os desesperados feitiços de Nott ricocheteando na barreira mágica que criara, e riu. Abriu os olhos, colocou as mãos com as palmas viradas para o chão até ficar no nível de seu oponente, e encarou-o com seus olhos alaranjados ardendo. As coisas voavam para longe dela por obra de seu poder incontrolável, e suas mãos ficaram separadas perpendicularmente por uns três centímetros fazendo nascer – pequena, no começo – uma esfera de energia cor de fogo.

– ANGELY! – a elfa pôde, com sua audição apurada, distinguir a voz da jovem Anne perto de si – ANGELY, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

Ela riu novamente, só que mais alto. Concentrou suas forças naquela esfera de modo a fazê-la tornar-se completamente não-mortal, sentindo cada parte de sua alma ficar dormente aos poucos com o esforço de controlar seu ódio, e aumentou-a até poder dividi-la em muitos pequenos pedaços. Interrompeu bruscamente a ventania, encarando um descabelado e assustado Nott e soprando sobre ele, com um sorriso, um dos fragmentos da esfera.

– O que diabos você é...? – balbuciou ele, vendo aquela lasca de um imenso poder entrar em um piscar de olhos em sua cabeça, incapaz (principalmente pelo susto) de fazer qualquer coisa para impedir isso. Ele, parecendo atordoado, teve apenas tempo de sussurrar: – O Lord das Trevas ficará encantado em saber de seus poderes, mestiça.

– Sabe, Nott... – respondeu Angel com um sorriso, apreciando o Comensal desmaiar e cair para trás ao mesmo tempo em que erguia alto um de seus braços, as lascas rodando em volta de sua pálida mão e, diante de um gesto brusco dela, dispersando-se em direção aos espantadíssimos companheiros de Nott – Não acho que ele chegará a ter consciência da minha existência.

Assim, depois de ver que todos os presentes naquela casa tinham se apertado na sala para ver o que Angel estava aprontando, e de apreciar com um sorriso Comensais caindo um atrás do outro quando em contado com seu poder, ela encarou Alastor Moody – que não tinha gostado nada da idéia de levar uma "criança", mesmo uma criança élfica – com ironia.

– Acho que isso dá conta do problema, Moody.

E desmaiou também.

**XxX.Fim do Angel Flash Back.XxX**

– Sai de perto de mim, Potter.

– Porque, Lírio?

– EVANS, Potter, EVANS!

– JAMES, Evans, JAMES!

Pettigrew riu diante da ironia do amigo. Mas, ao ver os olhares de Lucy, Alicia, Remo, Sirius, James, Lily e Sirius – o único que estava não estava tomando café da manhã – sobre ele, corou e calou-se.

– Vocês não estão me ouvindo? – Sirius bateu com a mão na mesa ao perceber que Lily recomeçava, totalmente corada, as tentativas de tirar a mão que James escorregara por volta de sua cintura ao vê-la, minutos antes, distraída com a narração do cachorro – Angely Nelly confessou que me ama! Vamos comemorar!

– Ah, ok, Black. – ironizou Lily, bufando irritada diante da aproximação de Potter – Sabe que James e eu vamos nos casar?!

James olhou entre feliz e assustado para ela. – Sério!?

Lily retrucou com um olhar escandalizado. – Não!

– Oh. – James pareceu desapontado – Entendo.

Diante disso, Sirius bufou. Qual era o problema em acreditar que ele amava Angel, e que ela o amava também? A primeira parte todos tinham entendido e aceitado com naturalidade, mas parecia – para eles – impossível demais alguém como Nelly gostar de alguém como Sirius.

– O que há de tão errado comigo para que Angely não possa ser capaz de gostar de mim? – perguntou ele, irritado.

– Bom... – Alicia sorriu, pacificadora – Não é que haja algo errado com você, é só que...

– É só que você é retardado demais para ela, Si... ham, Black. – completou Lucy, não chamando Sirius pelo primeiro nome (algo que estava fazendo dês da quase amizade entre ela, o cachorro, Remo e Angel) por pouco. – Não que a Nelly seja certa da cabeça, mas ela te conhece e não é idiota o bastante para cair na ladainha do "eu te amo, você me ama, seremos eternamente felizes e blábláblá".

– Porque vocês tem tanta dificuldade em acreditar na nossa sinceridade? – bufou Sirius sem pensar muito bem no que estava dizendo, e ao notar o anormal silêncio que se formara arrependeu-se amargamente por não ter ficado quieto.

Lily se levantou, séria, e encarou Sirius. – É porque vocês são marotos, Black, e como tais não costumam honrar o que dizem. – e, afastando-se – Só por isso.

James pensou em ficar magoado, triste ou irritado. Mas, ao encarar os cabelos flamejantes de sua ruiva afastando-se dele outra vez, percebeu que aquela indireta poderia ser de grande ajuda a ele. A ele e, claro, a Harry.

– Hmm... – Alicia fez um barulho com a garganta, parecendo que ia dizer algo, mas desistiu. O silêncio que se formara entre todos, quebrado apenas pelo barulho da colher de Rabicho contra seu copo de suco, parecia denso demais para ser quebrado, e ninguém a encorajou a falar o que queria. Suspirando, ela sussurrou alguma coisa próxima a "insensíveis" e fez uma nova tentativa – Certo, garotos, hã... Acho que Lucy e eu vamos atrás da Lily, não é Lu?

– Ah... é, deve ser. – e, como ninguém disse nada em resposta – Ok, vamos. Não precisa chorar Sirius, sei que vai sentir minha falta...

– Menos, Crawford. – rebateu o maroto, emburrado demais pra tentar ser educado.

– Tudo bem. Só não cabulem a aula do prof. Flitwick de novo, ele não está nada feliz com vocês.

– Vou me lembrar disso. – resmungou James, num claro sinal de dispensa.

Alicia e Lucy não se demoraram mais, um pouco espantadas com a falta de educação daqueles rapazes, e se afastaram na direção em que – presumiam – Lily havia ido, sem nem ao menos olharem para trás ou comentarem o que quer que fosse uma com a outra. O clima entre elas, Lily e os marotos estava piorando a cada dia e as duas sabiam, sem dúvida alguma, que se quisessem chegar a algum lugar teriam que dar a história seu tempero pessoal.

o/\o

Lily estava distraída quando entrou no seu dormitório para pegar o livro de poções que havia esquecido em cima da sua cama para notar qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o caminho pelo qual andava, portanto demorou até se convencer de que uma música leve, o som de uma flauta, não fosse apenas coisa de sua cabeça.

Bom, mesmo não estando distraída Lily jamais identificaria aquele som ao entrar no seu quarto. Mesmo sendo Hogwarts, não era exatamente comum entrar em seu dormitório e dar de cara com alguém de pé do lado de fora da torre, apoiando-se em uma saliência frágil da pedra que constituía o Castelo e com uma madeira entalhada para produzir o som das flautas trouxas nos lábios. Desse modo, quando encontrou Angely Nelly exatamente nesse estado, levou um susto tão grande que esqueceu de dar qualquer sinal de que estava presente, possibilitando-se de ouvir a música que ela tocava e vê-la com um olhar lacrimoso.

A morena, porém, parou de repente. – Seria mais educado se batesse antes de entrar, Evans. – comentou ela, falando alto para ser ouvida de dentro do quarto – Já pensou se eu estivesse chorando ou tentando me matar? Não seria nada agradável.

– _Estivesse_ tentando se matar? – repetiu Lily, saindo do transe em que mergulhara – Você _está_ tentando se matar! Saia daí, vamos! Rápido!

– Experimente ser menos mandona. Talvez eu te obedeça.

Lily corou, mas percebeu rapidamente que Nelly não havia ficado brava com o seu tom mandão. Na verdade, ela não parecia estar se importando muito nem com o fato da ruiva estar ali, e nem com o de estar a centímetros da morte.

– Você às vezes parece aquele cara, o Lovegood. – observou Lily, falando a primeira coisa que lhe vinha na cabeça para não ficar como idiota – Fala verdades inconvenientes.

– Lovegood, falando verdades inconvenientes? – Angel riu – Você está sendo simpática. Aquele cara é brutalmente honesto, mas é muito legal quando não fica falando de _Espectrocs_ ou alguma coisa do gênero.

– Posso fazer uma pergunta?

– O que você faria se eu dissesse não?

Lily preferiu não responder.

– Vá em frente, se me deixar fazer duas para você.

– Certo. – a ruiva se aproximou do peitoril da janela, debruçando-se nele para poder conversar melhor com sua colega de quarto – Eu só estava me perguntando o que você está fazendo pendurada numa saliência da pedra do Castelo.

Angely pareceu achar engraçado. – É mais fácil pensar em alguma coisa ou tomar alguma decisão quando estamos nos sentindo prestes a morrer.

– Por Merlin! – exclamou Lily, assustada – Não brinque com isso, sabe que não vou acreditar!

– Porque não pode ser verdade, Evans? – Angel desviou seus olhos alaranjados para o céu encoberto por nuvens, agora séria – Porque você insiste em pensar que é mentira, brincadeira, um jeito de tentar te enganar e se divertir à custa disso?

Considerando que Lily não sabia exatamente do que Nelly estava falando – do assunto em discussão ou de seu caso com James – ela preferiu pensar sobre a pessoa perto de si antes de responder. Angely Nelly, no primeiro ano a única garota além de Lily que não suspirava por James Potter, Sirius Black ou Remo Lupin. Uma pessoa gentil, brincalhona, fria e fora do comum, que com seus olhos cor-de-fogo – pouco depois de pisar na escola – tinha conquistado metade do primeiro ano e já era detestada por metade dos professores. Nunca havia tolerado injustiças, mas quando se tratava de seus únicos verdadeiros amigos era como Lupin e preferia não se meter, e, bem... A única pessoa da Grifinória que Lily conhecia e não adorava a idéia de ser amiga dela e que em seis anos de convivência trocara apenas poucos cumprimentos com suas colegas de quarto, sendo que apenas no sétimo parecia disposta a conversar com todas elas – ainda assim, apenas para mostrar que estava do lado de James.

Pensar assim, a ruiva teve de admitir, soava de modo egocêntrico. Mas sua cabeça estava confusa, e valia qualquer coisa para não precisar pensar numa resposta para Angely.

– E então? – a voz da moça soou ligeiramente embargada – Porque não dá uma chance ao James? Nesses tempos nebulosos ele será a única coisa em que você vai poder se apoiar, ruivinha.

– É Evans, ou Lily. E pensei que estávamos falando do fato de eu não ter acreditado no que você disse.

– Você não é idiota, entendeu minha indireta.

– Como pode ter certeza? Virou a sabe-tudo e pode saber o que penso, Nelly?

Angel voltou a encarar Lily, e sorriu de novo. – Não a sabe-tudo, mas sei o que está pensando no momento. – e, voltando para o peitoril da janela para poder sentar-se nele – Se eu te disser corretamente o que está pensando, você responde minhas perguntas pelo resto do café da manhã?

– Fechado.

– Ótimo. – ela fez uma cara concentrada, olhando fundo nos olhos esmeralda de Lily – É algo assim: "a Angely nunca foi como as outras garotas, mas eu realmente queria tentar sentir o gosto da sensação de morte inevitável para ver se consigo me decidir". – e, rindo novamente – Qual é a escolha que tem que fazer? A cor da meia que vai usar no passeio a Hogsmeade?

_Sou assim tão fácil de prever?_, pensou Lily sem a menor dúvida de que aquilo era um truque.

– Não, Evans, você não é nada fácil de prever. E antes que me obrigue a realmente entrar na sua mente, sente no peitoril para conversarmos. – e, ao ver a relutância da moça – Nem vem, sei que estava aqui no dia daquela confusão com a poção que na verdade era adoçante liquido.

– Não é isso, é só que... – ela obedeceu Angel, com a testa franzida – Sou uma pessoa cética, Nelly. Como sabia o que eu estava pensando?

– Meu pai costumava dizer que as pessoas céticas são as que mais honram o Poder Oculto que criou o Universo e habita o coração dos mortais, e isso por não aceitarem explicações ridículas para coisas que esse Poder rege com regras completamente claras. – Angel suspirou – Ele é a pessoa mais fora do comum que eu conheço. Não se pode conversar mais de dois minutos com ele sem ficar completamente encabulado, ele pede explicações de cada _ai_ que você diz... De qualquer modo, é por isso que não convidei os marotos para irem pra minha casa no verão passado, como eles queriam.

– Não me diga que vocês passam o Verão juntos! – exclamou Lily, espantada, desviando o pensamento dos metros incontáveis entre seu pé e o chão duro lá embaixo – Caramba, eles são... Bem, garotos!

– Bem observado. – Lily riu – Não, sério, você deveria receber um prêmio por essa conclusão, Evans. – Angel sorriu, sentando mais na ponta do peitoril e convidando Lily a fazer o mesmo – De qualquer modo, pra mim nunca existiu isso de se você é uma menina, ande com meninas, brinque com coisas de menina e pareça uma menina para poder ficar com garotos que andam com garotos, brincam com coisas de garotos e parecem garotos.

– Fui criada para saber a diferença entre os sexos.

– E eu para entender que a única real diferença entre as pessoas são as escolhas que fazem.

Lily não pôde negar que aquela frase de Angel gravou-se em sua mente como uma navalha afiada gravaria uma letra no tampão de uma mesa. Aquela pessoa a seu lado parecia ter uma mente tão complexa, e tinha habilidades que em qualquer outro pareceriam pretensão... Como ambas nunca haviam parado para realmente conversar?

– Seu pai parece ser um cara muito inteligente.

Angel não expressou emoção quando respondeu. – Ele não é. Minha mãe, sim, era. Ele aprendeu tudo o que qualquer humano almeja aprender com ela, e repassa tudo para mim crente de que acho serem coisas vindas dele.

– Dês do dia em que te vi com os marotos naquele último vagão do Expresso de Hogwarts, em primeiro de setembro, tenho uma suspeita sobre você.

– Aposto que concluiu isso observando meus olhos e lendo o capítulo sobre o que acontecia no mundo no período da fundação dessa escola em _Hogwarts, Uma História._

– Você já leu?!

– Claro que não. – e, diante da confusão de Lily, acrescentou num tom de que estava apenas afirmando o óbvio – Remo me falou do capítulo.

– Bom... É, foi realmente por isso. – Lily controlou-se para não gritar quando uma rajada de vento lhe deu a impressão de quase cair para frente – Aparentemente, no ano de fundação de Hogwarts os Elfos cortaram relações com os bruxos e se esconderam em Florestas, principalmente as da Irlanda, e começaram uma vida em segredo tentando não extinguir seu povo já tão...

– Cheio de mestiços e traidores do sangue, como diria a Sra. Black? – Lily corou, encabulada, mas Angel apenas riu – Então é por isso que você nunca parecia animada a falar comigo?

– Claro que não! – Lily corou ainda mais – É só que... Você era o tipo de pessoa que obviamente não tava nem aí para o que iam pensar do que fazia, então sempre me senti idiota perto de você. – e, ao ver Angel rindo mais ainda – Certo, é um pouco ridículo, mas não consigo evitar. Você passa a impressão de possuir conhecimentos que nunca vamos ter.

– Sim, Evans, isso é ridículo. Principalmente porque...

Mas Lily nem ao menos chegou a saber o principal porquê que a fazia ser ridícula. E, considerando-se que a ruiva – claramente atacada por uma coruja parda vinda sabe-se lá de onde – perdeu o equilíbrio sem que Angel notasse, exatamente no momento em que Alicia e Lucy chegavam com estardalhaço no quarto, parecia que nunca mais saberia de nada.

Lily sentiu seu corpo perder o apoio, e um vento fortíssimo passava por ela enquanto caia em direção a morte certa. Milhões de coisas passaram pela cabeça da moça, todas difusas e geralmente fazendo-a a ver aquilo que poderia ter tido e nunca mais veria, e a pressão da atmosfera em cada parte de seu corpo a fez tentar desesperadamente levar as mãos aos ouvidos, os olhos fortemente fechados preparando-se para o baque e o grito estrangulado preso na garganta.

Mas o baque não veio. Lily sentiu, com medo, braços aparentemente humanos pararem sua queda gentilmente, segurando-a no colo como a um bebê. Notou que sua percepção de sons e posições estava voltando ao normal, e que mesmo ainda sentindo o vento em seu rosto ele não estava mais tão violento quando antes. Assim, ousou abrir os olhos no momento em que um sol pálido saia de trás das nuvens.

Um Anjo de longos cabelos negros, pele entre clara e morena, rosto delicado e enfeitado com dois olhos claríssimos e alaranjados que encaravam o sol sem o mínimo sinal de incomodo voava com graciosidade, mesmo tendo Lily nos braços. Com grandes asas de penas brancas e brilhantes, a expressão facial ofuscada pela luz repentina que aparecera por trás das nuvens e uma leveza que, mesmo fazendo _loops_ enquanto voava, não deixava Lily ter medo, aquele Anjo voou para dentro do dormitório de Lily, ainda sem colocar os pés no chão, e depositou a ruiva cuidadosamente numa das camas de dossel.

– Oh meu Deus! – Alicia e Lucy pularam em cima de Lily antes que ela pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, ambas chorando e gritando coisas sem sentido para a ruiva aturdida – Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus! Pensamos que você fosse morrer Lily, sua louca, por que diabos você estava pendurada nessa maldita janela...?

– O Anjo... – Lily desvencilhou-se das amigas, abalada, levantando e olhando a sua volta a procura de grandes asas presas às costas de alguém – Onde? Ele me salvou, aquele Anjo, onde está...?

– Pensei que você fosse um pouco mais esperta, Evans. – a voz de Angely veio de algum lugar acima da cabeça de Lily, e a ruiva olhou para cima o mais vagarosamente que pôde para não se chocar demais.

Porque, indo contra tudo o que Lily Evans já vira, colada ao teto estava sua companheira de quarto por mais de seis anos, pairando acima dela e batendo suas asas silenciosamente, com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

o/\o

– ... e então, se a Nelly não tivesse jogado longe a capa e pulado atrás da você (deixando Lucy e eu ainda mais desesperadas, foi horrível), provavelmente teríamos picadinho de Evans pro almoço, Lily!

– Se antena 'Licia, quando a _Angel_ pulou da janela ela ficou alguns segundos suspensa no ar com uma coisa estranha em volta dela, acho que era uma luz azulada, e aí sim apareceram as asas pra ela ir salvar a Lily. – Lucy suspirou – Pena que, quando vocês voltaram pro quarto, nossa heroína pegou a carta daquela coruja maluca e saiu correndo dos dormitórios com uma cara tão estranha que eu podia jurar que ela tava passando mal depois daquelas voltas. E sem nos explicar nada! – e, girando a varinha sem prestar muita atenção – _Avis!_

Imediatamente, um bando de pássaros – alguns sem asa, outros sem penas ou coloridos – saíram da ponta da varinha de Lucy e voaram em direção ao prof. Flitwick, que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de cima de sua pilha de livros quase imediatamente. Irritado, o professor fez aqueles seres deploráveis desapareceram com um toque displicente de sua própria varinha, lançando um olhar de gelar os ossos para uma Lucy de sorriso amarelo, pedindo desculpas para o professor num tom de voz alto para que fosse ouvida em meio a balburdia da sala de aula.

– Lucy, o movimento que você tem que fazer é mais leve. – comentou Lily baixinho para a loira, que corou um pouco e encarou sua amiga de um jeito estranho e sério – E não faça os feitiços sem prestar atenção neles, Flitwick já está zangado o bastante para te dar uma detenção se nos pegar conversando.

– Porque você não deu uma palavra se quer sobre a Nelly, nem sobre nada que estamos contando, desde que ela te salvou? – e, mexendo desconfiada em seus longos cabelos – Sabe de algo que não quer nos contar, como sempre, aliás, Evans?

Lily encarou os olhos azuis de Lucy – sentada ao seu lado – por um momento, desviando-os rapidamente para alguém que dês do começo da aula tentava chamar sua atenção (Potter, óbvio), e indo dele para Angely Nelly – que no momento parecia concentrada demais num pedaço de pergaminho, sentada ao lado de Rabicho e atrás de Sirius e Remo do outro lado da sala, pra notar o que acontecia no resto da sala – para então voltar a sua amiga. Algo que não quisesse contar?

Um turbilhão de coisas passou pela cabeça de Lily. Nelly era um elfa, a própria moça confirmara isso tranquilamente mais cedo. James e ela haviam passado uma noite na Floresta Negra juntos, e tinha sido a coisa mais divertida que Lily já tinha feito na vida. Remo era um lobisomem, sabia disso há muito tempo e mesmo sabendo que Lucy tinha uma queda e tanto por ele nunca tinha dito nada a ninguém. Uma vez encontrara Sirius ensaiando como daria o fora numa garota, e minutos depois vira o mesmo maroto ameaçando um quase namorado de Angel a largar a garota. Morria de ciúmes de James, e volta e meia o imaginava como uma pessoa melhor _junto dela_. Conhecera um rapaz, Harry, alguém que parecia se encaixar perfeitamente a sua personalidade, e embora gostasse bastante do rapaz imagens dela e de James abraçados não parava de surgir a sua mente na presença invisível dele. Tinha encontros freqüentes com Dumbledore e visitava Hagrid no mínimo duas vezes por dia. Uma vez confiscara um frasco de _Veritasserum_ (no mesmo dia em que tinha ganhado, sem que ninguém soubesse, um frasco de Felix Felices do professor Slughorn) só para ficar com ele para si. Na vez em que Alicia perdera seu dever de casa, bom, Lily na verdade o queimara sem querer no primeiro ano quando estava passando um feitiço para corrigir erros ortográficos. Quando Amos Diggory a convidara para o passeio a Hogsmeade, no quarto ano, para não ir com ele Lily havia dito que teria de estudar – por isso nem ia ao povoado – mas, depois de ter roubado de James o Mapa do Maroto, tinha ido escondida pela passagem da Bruxa de Um Olho Só à Dedosdemel e tivera de se fugir de suas amigas, forçando passagem por uma fresta da Casa dos Gritos e ficando lá dentro pelo resto da tarde. Ah, e também tinha aquilo de dois dias atrás, mas nem era tão grave, e também o peso que carregava sozinha há alguns meses...

– Lils? – chamou Lucy em voz alta, passando a mão pela frente dos olhos da amiga – Vai responder ou prefere que criemos raízes?

– Responder? – a ruiva tossiu diante de tudo em que havia acabado de pensar – Responder o que?

– Tem algo que não quer nos contar, certo?

– Bom... – Lily era uma péssima mentirosa. Não iria dar certo dizer que não – Todos nós temos, não é verdade?

E, como se confirmassem, Alicia e Lucy mergulharam em seus próprios silêncios atordoados, provavelmente – como a ruiva havia feito – lembrando de parte das coisas que escondiam.

o/\o

Do lado oposto ao qual Lily e suas amigas estavam na sala de aula, Remo viu suas próprias frases desaparecerem aos poucos dando lugar à caligrafia de Angel e ela, por sua vez, observava calmamente suas frases serem substituídas pelas de Remo.

_**Todos têm coisas a esconder, Remo! Não finja que não é assim que as coisas funcionam.**_

_Sim, todos têm. Mas pensei que você confiasse em mim o bastante para ao menos dizer o que aconteceu com você ontem à noite! Pensei que fossemos __**amigos**___

_**Nós somos amigos! Por isso eu já te disse: Sirius e eu nos encontramos na sala de Astronomia. Ele disse que me amava, mas eu não fui capaz de contar o que sentia e por esse motivo fugi do rapaz... Assim, quando vocês foram para o café da manhã, eu me confessei de um modo disfarçado e a ficha dele caiu. É isso!**_

_É, caiu mesmo. Ele veio todo saltitante pra mesa da Grifinória e contou isso para nós, marotos, e para Lily e as amigas dela, só que ninguém acreditou. Apenas eu e James ficamos calados sobre isso, acho... Mas não foi sobre você e Sirius que perguntei._

_**Sobre o que foi então?**_

_Algo muito sério deve ter te feito não se jogar nos braços do Almofadinhas. Fui bonzinho e não disse nada como "eu sempre disse que entre vocês era mais do que amizade, eu avisei!", mas exijo uma explicação sobre essa sua hesitação em vir aqui e trocar germes bucais com esse cachorro._

_**Eca, Remo! Então essa é a sensibilidade masculina?**_

_Você nunca ligou para ela antes, então me responda._

_**Eu não posso.**_

_Então há algo que você não pode contar!_

_**É, há. MAS, antes que saia insistindo e perguntando "o que é, o que é, o que é??" tenho algo sério para contar que aconteceu hoje de manhã e nos coloca em risco.**_

_Minha nossa, você realmente vai nos deixar informado sobre alguma coisa?!_

_**Há-há, Aluado. Muito engraçado. Passe isso para Sirius e James: Alerta Vermelho! Perigo máximo, Reunião Extraordinária dos Marotos.**_

_Angel, eu já disse que essa coisa de "Alerta Vermelho" é completamente ridícula?_

_**Já, no mínimo setenta e três vezes e meia por ano, o que vezes sete daria mais ou menos quinhentas e quatorze vezes e meia durante o tempo em que nos conhecemos. Mais essa, quinhentas e quinze vezes e meia.**_

_O que exatamente seriam "quinhentas e quinze vezes __**e meia**__"?_

_**Ah, são as situações em que você começa a argumentar que é ridículo, e blábláblá, mas não consegue terminar de falar porque é interrompido.**_

_Tenho mesmo que passar isso a eles?_

_**É, tem! Eu passo para o Rabicho quando ele parar de babar por causa do feitiço dele que deu errado.**_

_E eu passo pro James quando ele parar de ficar acenando pra Lily._

_**Beleza.**_

E, lançando um último olhar para James – que dividia o banco com Frank Longbottom e mexia-se ridiculamente, sem parar, tentando fazer Lily olhar para si – Remo incendiou o pergaminho no qual conversara com Angel, virando para onde Sirius deveria estar sentado embora nao estivesse.

– Onde diabos...? – balbuciou Aluado, franzindo a testa ao ver Rabicho jogar-se sobre a carteira do cachorro. Sentindo, porém, um movimento brusco às suas costas, preveu o que tinha acontecido no momento em que o sinal soou, dessa vez sem assustar ninguém, e sentiu seus olhos arregalarem-se contra sua vontade, fazendo-o pular de sua cadeira a tempo de virar-se para Sirius e Angel.

Com a expressão mais séria que qualquer um dos marotos já o vira usar, Sirius levantou-se da carteira de Rabicho bruscamente no momento em que viu Angel levantar de sua própria, e tão rápido quanto a sala toda parou para observar o que estava acontecendo o mulherengo Black segurou o braço da misteriosa Nelly, puxando-a para si. Angel imediatamente ficou incapaz de se mexer ou resistir, Sirius pousou sua mão esquerda na cintura dela, soltando seu pulso e acariciando o rosto delicado da elfa a centímetros do seu. Aproximou-se mais, com os olhos quase completamente fechados, enconstou de leve seus lábios nos lábios de Angel, fazendo um silêncio anormal de puro espanto cair sobre a sala. Ignorando-os, porém, Nelly nao pôde mais resistir, e aceitou o beijo de Sirius com todo o amor que guardava por tanto tempo preso em seu coração dividido entre o bom e o certo.

o/\o

– Lily!

Lily, uma das poucas pessoas que havia saído da Sala de Feitiços ao ouvir o estardalhaço da turma – palmas, assovios, gritos, lamentos e acessos de raiva – virou-se ao ouvir a voz de Potter um pouco atras de si, e parou para esperá-lo mal acreditando no que acabara de ver. Angely Nelly e Sirius Black?! _Nunca_!

_Bom..._ – argumentou uma vozinha insistente no fundo da cabeça da ruiva enquanto ela ajeitava sua mochila, pesada sobre ombros delicados – _James Potter e Lily Evans também é impossível, mas você vem considerando isso._

– Achei que nao fosse conseguir te encontrar. – James sorriu para ela, ambos começando a andar juntos – Chocante, não é?

– O que é chocante?

– Bom... – o maroto riu, balançando os braços num gesto excêntrico – Quero dizer, não tem como não ficar meio espantado. Angely e Sirius, quem diria?! – e, sorrindo galanteador – Chega a nos dar idéias, não?!

– Nem vem, James! – retrucou Lily, embora não pudesse deixar de rir pela cara cômica do maroto que deixava claro a ela que James estava apenas (infelizmente?) brincando – Mas, bom... Ele é corajoso, o Black. E acho que a Angel não é do tipo de pessoa que aceitaria um beijo daqueles se não gostar da pessoa de verdade.

– É. – ele deu de ombros, colocando a mão na nuca e sorrindo encabulado – Acho que fiquei com ciúme deles. – e, como Lily fez uma cara de espanto – Qual é Lily, não pense mal de mim. Sirius é meu melhor amigo muito antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts, e Angel é minha melhor amiga desde que nos encontramos na Estação de Trem, em Londres. Vê-los agarrados é meio constrangedor pra mim, parece que dois irmãos estão namorando.

– Nao seja ingênuo, James. – retrucou a ruiva, embora estivesse espantada com o senso de amizade do maroto – Eles nao vão te deixar de lado ou algo assim.

– E, bem... Se deixarem, não vou culpa-los. – e, suspirando – Dês do quinto ano não tenho dado mais a mesma atenção para eles, então entendo que queiram aproveitar o tempo que tem juntos. Meu ciúme é mais... "Eles conseguiram, eu nao".

Lily preferiu ficar em silêncio. Riscou mais uma ou duas palavras da descrição antiga que tinha de James, olhando com o canto do olho para o belo rapaz que caminhava calmamente ao seu lado.

– Lily...

– James, não precisa dizer nada se não quizer.

Ele riu. – Não, está tudo bem. É só que... – Potter assanhou os cabelos, fazendo Lily bufar e revirar os olhos – Eu queria fazer um pedido pra você, e essa será sua última chance de aceitá-lo... Lily. Posso?

Ambos pararam a um passo de começar a descer o primeiro lance de escadas na direção das masmorras, e Lily percebeu que tudo a sua volta que não fosse James Potter estava ficando borrado. O tempo pareceu andar mais devagar, as vozes a sua volta baixaram até virarem sussurros, e tudo o que importava era o que o maroto iria dizer.

– É a última vez, juro, que vou perguntar isso, Lily. – ele respirou fundo, tentando não se arrepender do que diria antes mesmo de o dizer – Quer ir a Hogsmead comigo?

_XxX.Fim Do Capítulo Seis.XxX_

_**N/A:**_** Heeeeeey! Haha, eu sou má o.o" Acabar o cap bem aih... Bom, porque será que é a última chance de Lily?! O que ela vai dizer? E Sirius e Angely?**

**Se não estiver gostando, por favor, avise! E, se estiver, continue acompanhando minhas loucuras xD**

**Beijão e muita paz pra todos,**

**.Lore.Rozen.Maiden.**


	7. Sentimentos reprimidos e medo escondido?

_N/A.: _**(Sim, duas horas da manhã e a Srta. Léli aqui postando! xD Se puderem, leiam o "N/A" do fim da fic! Huahauahau, não é nada exatamente essencial pro entendimento da história, é só que gosto de papear com todas as pessoas que lêem sem ficar interrompendo a fic, né? Bom, de qualquer modo, se não lerem lá embaixo: um grandessíssimo beijo e bom fim de semana!).**

_Mari s2__ – _Foi, né? Eu simplesmente babei em cima da parte do beijo deles, sempre fiquei elaborando na minha mente obscura como seria o primeiríssimo kiss dos dois! Não posso negar que adorei o resultado -

Pra ser bem sincera, um dos motivos que me levou a escrever adoidado foi a sua review, hauhuahsuahu! Eu pensei "bom, Leh, vai lá e escreve de uma vez se não quiser acabar esquecendo e apanhando de verdade", e aí está, em tempo recorde, com agradecimentos _muito_ especiais ao apoio que você vem me dando. Ah, li o cap 3 sim! Deixei uma review lá (logicamente elogiando, a sua fic é simplesmente demais! O Remo ficou muito fofo com aquilo de "bom, estou usando a desculpa de estar ajudando meu amigo para ficar com você!").

Mas você tem razão, existe um preconceito incrível com relação à Sonserina, não é? Não podemos negar que isso se dá principalmente pela Rowling não ter escrito sobre nenhum sonserino "bom" (dependendo do ponto de vista, porque como você disse bem e mal é relativo), mas tudo bem... Fico feliz em saber que você é super-legal, e da Sonserina com orgulho! E, bem, sobre a minha demora, mal acreditei quando vi o tempo que tinha passado sem postar... Então, espero que curta esse cap The Flash, hehehe! Beijos e bom Final de Semana!

_Thaty – _Poisé! Eu fui muito má terminando bem naquele ponto da história o.o" Mas tudo bem, já que dessa vez fui bem mais rápida acho que não tem tanto problema xD

Então! Espero que fique feliz com a_**S**_ respostas da Evans, porque finalmente realizei meu sonho de fazê-la voltar atrás de uma decisão! (Isso é spoiller? O.o"). Acho melhor eu parar por aqui, hauahaua... Bom final de semana, um grande beijo e boa fic! Espero que goste xD

_Istéfani Pontes – _Caramba!!!!! Você não faz **idéia** das coisas que bolei para a fic só de ler sua review! Sério mesmo, esse cap não seria postado tão cedo se não fosse as luzes que você acendeu na minha pobre cabeça!

Bem, em primeiro lugar, eu tinha duas coisas montadas: uma para se a Lily recusasse o pedido, outra para se ela aceitasse. Eu estava sinceramente inclinada a fazê-la recusar definitivamente, mas então veio seu pedido e PAM! Inovou minhas idéias, mas é melhor eu parar de falar, hahauahauahaua! Realmente obrigada, o cap em Hogsmeade será muito mais interessante graças a você!

Em segundo, "_na hora da luta q a aangely fiko mal_". Eu simplesmente **amei** a perspectiva de fazê-la com uma outra face, mas para mim era melhor parar por aquela luta, pra não ficar cansativo, certo? Errado! Se você gostou tanto quanto eu, tentar não custará nada, não é mesmo?! Bom, eu curti a "Dark Angel" (já que, como você, adooro ela, ainda mais com o Sirius! aliás, o beijo foi a minha cena preferida até agora na fic inteira!) e espero que você também goste xD Tenha um ótimo final de semana, um grande beijo e até o próximo cap!

_Nina Potter – _Ahá! Aposto que você vai ficar de cara no chão quando acordar de manhã e ver a fic "No Negrume de um Céu Estrelado" atualizada, né não? Eu disse que ia cumprir a minha promessa, então aqui estou eu (sem falta! Hahaha!). Sei que pontualidade não é bem meu forte, mas estou me esforçando xD E eu sabia que você ia gostar, Loka, foi bem a sua cara! De qualquer modo, se não conversarmos no find (sabe como é, fds geralmente é coisa de família) se divirta bastante por aí! Beijão, até a próxima xD

**Bem, eu fiquei em dúvida se deveria fazer isso, mas a pessoa realmente merece!**

_Istéfani,__** você ta sendo meu anjo da guarda menina! Agradeçam a ela pela rapidez do cap gente, sem as idéias que me surgiram só lendo a bendita Review dela eu não seria nada! É isso, boa fic pra todos!**_

_XxX.Sentimentos reprimidos e medos escondidos?.XxX_

– QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA, POTTER? TEM TITICA DE GALINHA NA CABEÇA?

Lily explodiu sobre James com o medo que ele a fez sentir repentinamente transformado num ódio pelo maroto tê-la feito ver-se submissa à suas próprias palavras. Ele, agora que passavam por um período mais calmo, vinha e perguntava _se Lily queria sair com ele?_ Maldito Potter, nojento, mentiroso! Fizera a ruiva acreditar que ele estava amadurecendo, que estava mudando, e o que propunha agora, aproveitando-se de uma situação favorável? Qual vil chantagem que fazia agora, alegando ser a última vez que pediria _aquilo_ à moça?

– Tudo bem Lily, não precisa se exaltar! – James olhou a sua volta percebendo, alarmado, as atenções voltarem-se para os berros estridentes de Lily – Eu só perguntei algo a você, não necessariamente precisamos...

– É EVANS PRA VOCÊ, POTTER! EVANS, ENTENDEU? – ela tomou fôlego ao mesmo tempo em que jogava sua mochila no chão e avançava para o maroto com o dedo em riste – CANSOU DE BRINCAR DE AMIGUINHO-DA-EVANS? RESOLVEU VOLTAR AOS TEMPOS DE CAFAGESTAGEM, É, POTTER? POIS ESPERO QUE ESSA REALMENTE SEJA A ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME PEDE PARA SAIR, PARA QUE ESSA SEJA A ÚLTIMA VEZ EM QUE EU PRECISE RECUSAR, PORTANTO, VOLTE PARA SUA ESQUINA E VÁ FAZER A ALEGRIA DAS SUAS RAMEIRAS!

James piscou por um momento, atordoado, encarando os grandes olhos verdes de Lily sobrepondo-se a sua pele corada pelo ódio. Absorveu devagar o que a ruiva lhe dissera, e – mesmo que dias antes aquela bronca pudesse parecer a ele revoltante e injusta – tentou segurar seu riso, transformando-o num acesso de tosse para que enfim revelasse-se – inevitavelmente – em gargalhadas histéricas.

– Me... me desculpe, _Evans_. – Potter se apressou a tentar recuperar o fôlego diante da expressão completamente indecifrável de Lily – É só que... Bem, "volte para sua esquina e vá fazer a alegria de suas rameiras" não é um insulto que eu esteja acostumado a escutar e, se me permite dizer, foi realmente uma boa ofensa, embora eu não trabalhe mais em esquinas e tenha largado a vida de luxúrias. – e, como se ela ainda não mostrasse sinais de nenhum sentimento – Ok, eu já parei de rir. Você sabe que é só brincadeira, não é?

– Eu... – Lily não conseguiu processar o que estava acontecendo. James _rira_ depois de ter sido insultado e chutado apenas por ter pedido para ir a Hogsmeade com ela, e dessa vez de um modo bem mais educado que os inúmeros anteriores? _O que diabos estava acontecendo ali?_ – Você... O quê?!

– Bom, desculpe qualquer coisa. Pode deixar que vou cumprir minha promessa, não voltarei a pedir pra sair com você... – e, estendendo a mão – Paz?

Sem ter tempo para pensar e tentar compreender, Lily apenas apertou a mão de Potter com um aperto frouxo e os olhos arregalados, vendo-o – completamente incapaz de se mexer – descer as escadas acenando sorridente para ela, que continuou parada no início da descida. Sentindo o alvoroço às suas costas, porém, ela fez o rápido movimento de recolher sua mochila e olhar para trás.

Black se aproximava do alto das escadarias, passando à frente de uma espantada e compacta multidão apertada entre dois corredores que se encontravam bem onde Lily havia gritado com Potter. Sua expressão era de curioso divertimento, e a ruiva pode ouvi-lo sussurrar em contraste com a multidão que gritava e conversava entre si, afoita:

– O que está aprontando, James?

o/\o

– Bom... – James deu uma voraz mordida em uma carne de cordeiro da qual se servira sem piedade, mastigando umas cinco vezes ates de engoli-la praticamente inteira como se não fosse nada – Nada. Não estou aprontando nada.

– Ah, corta essa Pontas! – rebateu Sirius sentado ao lado do amigo e virando um copo de suco de laranja (do tipo balde) em menos de cinco segundos sem engasgar ou deixar escorrerem filetes do líquido – Riu na cara da Evans quando ela gritou com você, passou a manhã toda prestando atenção no _Slughorn_ e no _Binns_ (no Binns, Pontas, perceba o que é isso!), não quis nos ajudar a enfeitiçar aqueles aviõezinhos de papel na vinda pro almoço, não chegou nem perto da Evans durante esse tempo todo e nem falou dela, na verdade mal disse alguma coisa, só ficou sorrindo como um idiota sabe-tudo!

– Eu realmente estava parecendo um idiota sabe-tudo? – James arregaçou as mangas de sua capa (alinhadamente colocada sobre sua camisa de botões completamente fechados, gola dobrada e gravata com um nó perfeito), parecendo ter se esquecido completamente da existência de garfos e facas.

– Quando virei pra falar com você na aula de poções, James, te vi tão sério que me deu medo. – comentou Rabicho sombrio, ao que seus amigos concordaram.

James sorriu, mesmo tendo sua comida meio-mastigada ainda na boca. – Genial.

Angel virou a cara, com nojo, sentindo arrepios percorrerem seu corpo ao ver Pontas daquele jeito. – Pelo amor de Deus, Pontas! – exclamou ela – Poupe-nos da visão do estado da sua comida quando chega ao estômago!

Remo concordou, tão enojado quanto a amiga, e Sirius acompanhou ambos embora exibisse um desempenho tão deplorável quanto o de James.

– Aí vem a Evans! – anunciou Peter, animado – Ela fica doidinha quando vê o Pontas todo lambuzado pela comida! Diz que ele não tem modos, e é particularmente engraçado vê-lo repreendido pra variar um pouco.

Imediatamente a postura de James mudou. Ele juntou os guardanapos de Angel, Almofadinhas, Aluado e Rabicho, limpando suas mãos oleosas e seu rosto sujo até a testa com uma rapidez impressionante, agarrando o copo de água de uma quintanista sonhadoramente sentada ao seu lado e bebendo-o fazendo gargarejos – aparentemente para que a comida entalada em sua garganta descesse mais rápido. Endireitou-se no banco, encontrou seu garfo e sua faca e continuou comendo – educadamente – como se sempre estivesse estado assim, impressionando Lily quando esta chegou.

– Bom dia, Srta. Evans. – saldou ele ao ver a ruiva em pé atrás de Sirius, encarando James como se ele fosse um ET – Senta-se conosco?

Almofadinhas resistiu fortemente a vontade de rir, escondendo-se atrás do único guardanapo que James não conseguira alcançar (o dele mesmo). Emitindo ruídos como se misturasse um forte acesso de tosse, engasgo e espirros, Sirius desencadeou em Angely, Remo e Peter uma súbita onda de divertimento – uma mistura de Sirius-fazendo-papel-de-trasgo e James-fazendo-papel-de-trasgo-metido-a-educado.

– Não sei se é uma boa idéia. – respondeu Lily depois de encarar as costas de Sirius, que sacudiam-se sem parar, por um momento em que tentava entender o que estava vendo.

– Compreendo. – Pontas sorriu, amigável, para Lily e suas amigas – Bom almoço, meninas.

Lily se afastou imediatamente, atordoada e seguida por Lucy. Alicia, porém, ficou para trás, de início com uma expressão séria.

– Quem é você e o que fez com James Potter?

Diante disso, Pontas não pôde conter-se e riu também. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos, tentando continuar silencioso, e ouvindo a risada de Alicia ergueu os olhos marejados para ela.

– Fui ridículo, não fui?

Os marotos e a moça responderam em uníssono. – Foi!

– Indubitavelmente ridículo, Potter.

– Pode me chamar de James.

– Ok... – Alicia corou de leve, mas se manteve firme – E então? Porque está fazendo essas coisas?

– Só estou tentando mudar. – James deu de ombros – Esse ano é, afinal, minha última oportunidade de conquistar a Lily, não? Todos nós temos de amadurecer um dia.

– E chegou a sua hora?

– É, chegou a minha hora!

Alicia fez uma expressão feliz, aprovando o comportamento de James, e afastou-se para a outra ponta da mesa sem acrescentar mais nada, embora parecesse realmente satisfeita. Pontas balançou a cabeça num gesto de desaprovação, sorrindo de um modo que não trouxe a ninguém bons pressentimentos.

– "_Todos nós temos de amadurecer um dia_"? – Sirius cortou o silêncio, obviamente incapaz de conter sua indignação – Pode ir contando o plano perfeito da vez, Potter, ninguém aqui é ingênuo o bastante pra cair nessa!

Angel apontou para o amigo ao seu lado, com uma expressão cansada. – Bom, acho que Peter é.

Rabicho levantou os olhos ao ouvir seu nome, e sorriu olhando do o prato de James para a sobremesa perto do amigo. – Me passa o pudim, Pontas?

o/\o

Lily, sem se dar conta, afastou seu prato de comida e levou o dedo indicador a boca, roendo sua unha tão bem feitinha até que a cabeça de seu dedo ficasse inchada. Fez isso com o resto da mão direita, e depois com a esquerda, inegavelmente torturando-se em silêncio, mas sem receber grande atenção das amigas – elas já imaginavam o que estaria acontecendo.

Potter estava brincando, não estava? Ele _não podia_ parar de chamar Lily pra sair, aquilo não fazia parte de sua filosofia de vida, não é?! Se fizesse isso, todo o ciclo em que estavam envolvidos há seis anos iria se romper! E como, por Deus, alguém podia simplesmente – completamente do nada! – mudar tanto? Lily vira James recusar o convite para causar confusões no corredor. Vira-o sorrir para ela, mesmo depois de ser xingado de modo cruel, e agora estava almoçando _comportadamente_ e _civilizadamente_, sem se preocupar em chamar a atenção dos outros para si com brincadeiras inoportunas.

– Você acha que o James desistiu de você, Lily? – perguntou Alicia depois de uma troca rápida de olhares com Lucy.

– É o que está parecendo, não é mesmo? – a resposta de Lily foi tão seca que nenhuma de suas duas amigas duvidou: ela estava arrependida de ter dito não. – Mas desde quando você o chama de James?

Alicia deu de ombros, servindo-se. – Ele me pediu agora pouco.

– Então... – Lucy afastou seu prato vazio, bebendo seu suco pensativamente – O que você vai fazer, Lils?

– Como assim o que vou fazer? – ela bufou irritada – Quanto mais tempo o Potter passar longe de mim, melhor! Se ele vai desistir, ótimo, fico em paz e não se fala mais nisso!

Nesse instante, porém, Sirius aproximou-se de Lily e suas amigas com uma expressão de cansaço, tristeza e derrota. Ele espremeu-se entre Lucy e Alicia, afastou as travessas de sua frente e bateu em cheio com a cabeça na mesa de madeira, emitindo resmungos muito audíveis contra James ao mesmo tempo em que continuava com o rosto colado a mesa.

– Black! – exclamou Lily, cutucando o maroto como se estivesse acordando de um susto muito grande – Black, o que há?

Sirius levantou a cabeça, de repente esperançoso. – Aceite sair com o Pontas, Evans! – e, como ela apenas torceu o nariz – _Por favor_! Estou implorando, saia com o Pontas, tem algo muito errado com a cabeça dele desde que ele decidiu te deixar ser feliz como decidir!

– Como é que é? – Lily sacou a varinha discretamente, cutucando o joelho e Sirius por baixo da mesa – Ele decidiu me deixar em paz para que eu fosse _feliz_?

– Eu não disse nada disso!

– Aaah, disse sim, Sirius! – Lucy encarou o maroto, tentando encontrar sinais de mentira – Potter _não_ cansou da Lily, então?

Evans encarou sua amiga com a testa franzida. – Você realmente pensou que era isso, Lu?

– Ah... – Lucy corou, encabulada – Quero dizer, você não estava dando brechas para o pobre, outra pessoa já teria cansado há muito...

Sirius, porém, voltou a interrompê-la. – James não é normal! Pensei que soubessem disso! – ele suspirou, claramente desesperado – É sério, Evans, meu amigo está me deixando com medo! Você o viu, Alicia, comportado e calmo, dizendo que sua amiga tinha razão e que todos amadurecem um dia!

Alicia fez acenos de concordância. – É verdade, ele realmente disse isso pra mim.

– Está vendo! James está sendo _legal_, e nem está fazendo isso pra te conquistar! Aceite sair com ele, por favor! Preciso do meu amigo de volta!

Lily encarou Black, dividida entre seu orgulho (que incluía o fato de já ter recusado veementemente sua "última chance") e o óbvio medo de James ter desistido dela, fosse para o que fosse (mesmo que esse medo ainda precisasse ter suas causas explicadas). Ela inclinou o pescoço para trás, vendo Potter, Nelly e Lupin afastando-se da mesa da Grifinória juntos – Angel e Remo brincando de algo parecido com "quem consegue destruir mais aviõezinhos de papel enfeitiçados para voarem e fugirem" enquanto James obviamente os repreendia, acabando com a brincadeira.

– Ok, Black, me dê um motivo que me convença de que Potter voltará ao normal se sair comigo!

– É simples, ele ficou assim crente de que ser certinho preencheria o vazio que _você_ deixou!

– Tudo bem, considerando que até eu estou com medo dele... – ela fechou os olhos com força, mal acreditando no que diria – Eu vou aceitar ir a Hogsmeade com o James!

Lucy e Alicia disfarçaram sua felicidade mútua, e de repente perceberam que estavam – elas mesmas – sem par para ir ao passeio que seria feito em breve. Alicia deu uma olhada à sua volta, enquanto Lucy simplesmente encarava Sirius de um modo estranho. Sorrindo maliciosamente, a loira passou o braço em volta do pescoço do maroto.

– Você vai a Hogsmeade com a Angely, certo? – Black fez um aceno positivo, com medo do tom da voz de Crawford – Ótimo. Se realmente quiser que a Lily saia com Potter, você e ela vão ter que tentar fazer o Remo me convidar!

Sirius simplesmente olhou para os olhos azuis da moça, e riu. Lu Crawford, pedindo ajuda para que um garoto a convidasse para sair? Remo era mesmo um sujeitinho de sorte!

– Tudo bem, está combinado. – e, vendo uma Lily parecendo muito arrependida levantar-se e ser seguida por suas amigas, acrescentou – Não esqueça que você terá de dizer isso pra ele, Evans! Pontas não pode nem desconfiar que estou metido nisso.

As três amigas se afastaram. Sirius Black riu, gargalhou, e quando elas já haviam sumido de vista encaminhou-se para as portas do Salão Principal de um jeito tão calmamente irritante, assoviando e orgulhosíssimo de sua performance diante de Lily, que a maioria das pessoas parou para olhar.

_Pronto, meu querido amigo veado._ – pensou ele, sem conseguir conter sua expressão pretensiosa – _Agora é com você!_

o/\o

James estava ansioso, sentado impacientemente na beirada de sua cama de dossel, no dormitório, torcendo para que o sinal ainda demorasse a soar. Quando Sirius adentrou o recinto, indo direto até Angel e envolvendo a cintura da moça ao mesmo tempo em que dava um estalado beijo em sua testa, Pontas levantou-se e ficou de frente para o amigo com uma expressão tão ansiosa que, quem visse, poderia jurar que era dia do casamento do pobre – E então, Almofadinhas? O que ela disse?

Sirius meramente riu. Mostrou uma expressão ridiculamente convencida, fazendo todos revirarem os olhos, desvencilhou-se de Angel (que pulou para longe do maroto com uma rapidez felina) e pousou as mãos nos ombros de James, rindo de um modo sarcástico.

– Tsc, tsc... – fez ele, ao que Pontas simplesmente bufou – É claro que eu consegui fazer o que você pediu, meu caro amigo veado.

– É CERVO, _cervo_!

– Tudo bem, não precisa ficar histérica.

– _Fala logo_ o que a Lily te respondeu, pulguento!

– Ok, ok. – ele tomou fôlego, dando um sorriso galanteador para todos os seus amigos presentes – Eu fui lá e fiz o que você pediu, Pontas. Disse pra Evans que você tava pirando depois de tantos foras, e que eu queria meu antigo amigo encrenqueiro de volta, porque não te agüentava mais assim, e entre outros dramas...

– Se a Lily descobrir que vocês que é tudo armação todo mundo vai se ferrar bonito, sabe. – Remo descruzou os braços, adiantando-se para a porta – Quero deixar bem claro que _disso_ eu não vou participar.

– Nada disso, Aluado! – James foi até a porta e puxou o amigo de volta, teimoso – Se a Lily quer que eu mude, eu vou mudar! Quem sabe, percebendo que amadureci, ela não resolve me dar uma chance?

– Mas James, você _não_ mudou! – Angel, com uma expressão preocupada, desencostou da parede perto da qual observava os amigos, finalmente dizendo algo – Continua o mesmo Pontas de sempre, e se a Evans for gostar de você tem que gostar como você realmente é!

Sirius, Peter, Remo e James a encararam, primeiro rindo – achando que a amiga estava fazendo uma piada – e, ao vê-la séria, trocaram olhares espantados.

– Bem, não querendo desvalorizar seu ponto de vista, Fire'Angel, mas... – Pontas sorriu amarelo, dando de ombros – Se a Lily vai gostar de mim do jeito que eu sou ou não realmente não importa, desde que ela goste! Mais tarde, quando estivermos casados, aí sim ela talvez queira gostar do meu lado maroto também, mas por enquanto o certinho já basta...

Todos os homens presentes fizeram acenos positivos, sérios. Angel, porém, assustou-se ainda mais.

– James! Acorda, _você_ _não tem um lado certinho_! A Evans pode acabar gostando de um "eu" seu que não existe, e quando sua máscara cair pode ser tarde demais! – e, como todos continuavam apoiando Pontas – Ok, eu desisto. – e, resmungando – Não sei por que ainda espero que eles se sensibilizem com o que eu falo...

– De qualquer jeito... – Pontas foi até Angel, segurando-a pelo pescoço e enchendo a moça (que ria) de cascudos – Tenho vários planos de _step_ que já estão em andamento, pelo menos um deles vai ter que dar certo! Não se preocupe tanto comigo, Angel.

Ela riu ainda mais, encarando James com uma severidade fingida. – E quem disse que estou preocupada com você? Estou é com pena da Evans!

– Pena? – Pontas acompanhou a amiga nos risos, encarando-a enquanto fazia poses bagunçando seu cabelo escuro, um costume difícil de perder – De quê? De ser amada e cobiçada por um cara gostoso como eu?

– Sempre tão modesto, Potter. – rebateu Sirius, rindo também, numa costumeira imitação de Lily – Me pergunto como você e seu ego enorme conseguiram chegar à Hogwarts, Sr. Exibicionista Barato!

– Olha quem fala, Black! – Remo, sorrindo levemente, não pôde deixar de participar da brincadeira (já comum entre eles) de imitar as coisas que Evans dizia sem nenhum medo aos marotos – Parece um cachorro rodeado de cadelas no cio, não consegue ver um poste sem ter fortes ímpetos de ir lá e deixar seu cheiro, não é?!

– Ora, Lupin! – Peter riu estridentemente – Está a tanto tempo andando com esses seus amigos nojentos que já está ficando como eles!

– E você, Pettigrew. – veio uma voz da porta, fazendo todos gelarem – Do jeito que come, é capaz de andar perdido num deserto por mais de um mês sem sentir fome.

Todos se viraram. Parada na porta de um jeito provocante estava Elize Spinnet, uma garota do quinto ano que era – inacreditavelmente! – uma talentosa batedora da equipe da Grifinória.

– Olá, James. Sirius. Remo. – cumprimentou ela, entrando no quarto sem ser convidada e balançando seus compridos cabelos castanhos no rosto de Angel, como se não visse a garota ali – Vim aqui porque o prof. Squalor pediu que eu viesse avisá-lo da continuação da sua detenção conjunta com a Evans, James. Pode avisar a ela por mim? – e, fazendo um ridículo biquinho diante da concordância entre risos de Pontas, acrescentou virando-se para Sirius – E sua detenção com a Nelly terá início hoje, Sis! – ela olhou em volta – Onde está ela?

A voz de Angel veio entediada de trás da desfrutável menina. – Estou aqui, gênio.

– Oh, Nelly! – Spinnet segurou as mãos de Angely, sorrindo para ela de um jeito emocionado e sussurrando num tom confidente – Você não está emocionada?! Uma hora completamente sozinha com o gato do Sirius na sala do Filch!

– Oh, sim. – a elfa, séria, cruzou os braços e respondeu num tom de profunda monotonia – É tão romântico que mal posso respirar.

Sirius, Remo, Peter e James deram risadinhas discretas que Elize pareceu não ouvir. Para ela, provavelmente, ambas as garotas estavam conversando tão baixo que ninguém mais as ouvia.

– Qual é! Me contaram do beijo, Angel!

– É Nelly. – Spinnet pareceu se ofender, e fez um expressão de raiva e indignação como qualquer garota do tipo dela faria quando completamente ignorada por quem quer que fosse – Mais algum recado, Spinnet?

– Sim. – a voz dela agora era seca, e quando tirou um pergaminho de dentro do bolso de suas vestes depositou-o nas mãos de Angel com violência – O Diretor Dumbledore mandou que eu entregasse _isso_ a você. – ela deu passos decididos até a porta, dando uma última virada para dizer venenosamente – Espero que esteja encrencada, Nelly!

– E eu espero que sua filha nasça com cérebro, Spinnet! – gritou Angel em resposta, embora estivesse séria e com a testa franzida, examinando o pergaminho – Meu Deus, essa garota tentou tudo quanto é feitiço para abrir a carta de Dumbledore para mim!

– Não duvido de nada que venha dessa garota, Angel. – Remo aproximou-se da amiga, olhando para o pergaminho por cima do ombro dela – É melhor tomar cuidado agora que está namorando com o queridinho dela.

Sirius e Angel se entreolharam por centésimos de segundos diante desse conselho. A elfa deu um passo para trás involuntariamente, esbarrando em Remo e virando para o amigo com uma expressão indecifrável. Resmungando algo sobre ler o pergaminho, ela saiu do dormitório correndo, o eco de seus passos ressoando no ouvido de seus espantados amigos.

– O que deu nela, Sirius? – indagou Remo, desconfiado.

– Hey! Porque _eu_ teria que saber?!

– Ah, não sei! – respondeu James, sarcástico – Será que é porque _você_ está ficando com _ela_?

– _Ficando_? – Remo pareceu indignado – Sirius, a Angel não é menina para se ficar!

– Eu sei, eu sei! – Almofadinhas jogou-se de cara na cama de Pontas, abafando o som de sua voz e tapando a cabeça com um grande travesseiro – O que querem que eu faça?

– Aquilo que pensei que você já tinha feito, pulguento! – James empurrou o amigo para longe de sua cama, acomodando-se ali e abrindo alguns botões de sua camisa ao mesmo tempo em que afrouxava o nó da gravata – Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas peça-a em namoro!

– De preferência em Hogsmeade. – acrescentou Peter rapidamente.

– Não acredito que estou recebendo conselhos amorosos de vocês!

James encarou o teto, sério. Pousou uma de suas mãos em seu peito, e a outra colocou atrás de sua cabeça, preguiçosamente deitado. – Bom, temos que nos acostumar às coisas, não é mesmo? Eu também fiquei espantado ouvindo você se declarar pra Angel daquele jeito assustador ontem, mas não...

O rapaz, porém, calou-se diante da expressão primeiro confusa, depois assassina, de Sirius.

– Você... – ele apontou para James, furioso, e o maroto imediatamente se levantou entre o riso e a culpa – Foi _você_ que pegou a capa ontem à noite! _Você_ estava lá!

– Aaah, _Sis_! – James riu – Não me diga que está bravo? Achei tão fofo! "Oooh, Angel, eu te amo tanto, não saia de perto de mim!"...

Almofadinhas corou, fechou os punhos e sacou a varinha com rapidez. – Se tem amor à vida, Potter... – sibilou ele – Corra!

o/\o

Remo avançou pelos corredores, apressado, com plena consciência de que Rabicho – sensatamente – já tinha ficado para trás há muito tempo, exatamente quando o aviso de que os alunos deveriam ir para suas respectivas salas soou. Mas ele não podia assistir à aula de Squalor, simplesmente não _podia_, mesmo sabendo que ficaria inacreditavelmente encrencado. Enquanto não achasse Angel, porém, Remo Lupin não descansaria.

Mas onde poderia procurar por uma elfa maluca, em posse de uma carta à qual fingira não dar a mínima atenção, mas – ele sabia! Era confidente de Angel há anos! – era incrivelmente importante. Afinal, ela não era do tipo de garota que depois de ouvir um comentário sobre um suposto namoro saía correndo e chorando. Havia algo aí, ele sabia que havia.

Ele estava distraído, xingando a amiga em pensamento pelo fato de ela ter que sumir em momentos tão críticos, exatamente quando Remo percebia-a cheia de problemas. James e os outros não eram assim, só conseguiam saber que algo fora do comum estava acontecendo quando isso já era óbvio... E era por isso que, talvez, um dia se metessem numa confusão grande demais para terem tempo de se protegerem. E também por isso que Angel insistia em protegê-los, principalmente a Pontas. Pensando em tudo isso, então, Remo andava a esmo pelo castelo, e parecia estar no sexto andar – passando por salas vazias – quando alguém o puxou para dentro de uma delas bruscamente.

– Nem pense em gritar, Aluado. – avisou a voz previsivelmente Angel, segurando com força o maroto contra a porta – O que está fazendo aqui quando têm uma aula três andares abaixo?

Remo não ficou exatamente surpreso em ser puxado sem aviso para dentro de uma sala pela elfa, sem a mínima cerimônia ou menção de convite, e principalmente porque aquela não era nem a primeira e nem a segunda vez em sete anos que aquilo acontecia. E, também sem se espantar, Lupin notou imediatamente que a expressão dela era fúnebre, e que o pergaminho que tinha recebido mais cedo estava jogado sobre uma das carteiras daquela sala.

– Pensei em fazer exatamente a mesma pergunta, mas para você.

A expressão de Angely abrandou-se. Ela deu as costas ao amigo, tirando a pressão de seus braços de cima dele e deixando-o livre pela sala – ao que Remo imediatamente sentou-se, cansado, em uma das cadeiras – enquanto ela ia até uma das janelas.

– Você tem uma particular atração por janelas, não é?

A elfa riu baixinho. Fez um aceno displicente para o céu nublado, como se aquilo fosse completamente óbvio, e seus cabelos densamente escuros esvoaçaram com a brisa enquanto seus olhos incomuns, de um claríssimo alaranjado, esquadrinhavam toda a paisagem longe de Hogwarts.

– Desculpe, Remo. – o maroto precisou ficar em completo silêncio, mal ousando respirar, para ouvir os sussurros da moça – Pensei que você acreditaria sinceramente que eu queria evitar uma discussão sobre meu _caso_ com o Sirius.

– Você não é esse tipo de garota.

– Eu não sou esse tipo de _pessoa_, Aluado. – ela virou-se para o amigo, sorrindo de leve – Nem eu, nem você.

Uma coisa curiosa, e com a qual Remo ainda não se acostumara direito, era o modo com que Angel desviava-se de um assunto banal para outro de suma importância sem dar o menor aviso disso, deixando a pessoa geralmente confusa e sem saber com certeza sobre o que ela estava falando. Era isso que despertava em Lupin uma grande cautela quando conversava a sós com ela, porque a inevitável impressão que Angel passava às pessoas de percepções apuradas era a de alguém que soubera muita coisa em pouco tempo, e isso era tão constante que ele se sentia muito tapado perto dela quando esta estava verdadeiramente séria.

– Não somos? – perguntou ele, quebrando um longo silêncio com a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

– Não. – ela fez um aceno com a cabeça para a porta, dando alguns passos em direção ao amigo – Não somos como todos eles, certo? Não importa o que James diga, é inevitável nos sentirmos deslocados.

Parecia que coisas inevitáveis agora surgiam na vida de Remo com uma naturalidade instantânea.

– Quero dizer... – continuou ela, ainda com o olhar distante e sem foco – Existem períodos de nossas vidas em que somos movidos por instinto. Todos são assim, claro, é o que chamam de impulso, mas... Nosso instinto é diferente. É de matar, Remo, de acabar com tudo o que estiver a nossa volta.

– Angel... – Lupin, em geral, não gostava de conversar sobre aquilo. E, mesmo que com a elfa fosse completamente diferente porque ela era a única pessoa em Hogwarts com quem ele realmente se parecia, Remo estava se sentindo mais desconfortável pelo fato de saber que ela estava falando mais de si mesma do que dele – Eu realmente não acho que... Que você precise se explicar pra mim, se não quiser.

– Mas eu quero, Remo. Ou você acha que eu devo falar sobre isso com o Sirius? – ela riu artificialmente, sentando ao lado do amigo – Quero dizer, eles não sabem. Não sabem de nossos maiores segredos, e nem desconfiam que eles existam... Nenhum deles percebe o perigo que correm conosco, nenhum deles desconfia do que vem acontecendo.

– E _o que_ vem acontecendo? – Remo se acomodou melhor na carteira a fim de encarar Angel – Você e eu sabemos melhor do que ninguém que os marotos foram a melhor coisa que nos aconteceu em toda nossa vida! Eles sabem de nós, sabem do que somos, e nos aceitam, são nossos _amigos_...

– Não estou contrariando isso, e tenho certeza de que mesmo tendo detalhes sobre nós eles não nos abandonariam, Remo. – ela baixou os olhos – O que quero dizer é que eles entenderiam nossa situação, mas jamais o que sentimos. Apenas eu e você... temos consciência do que um e o outro _é_. Isso é cruel, e é uma verdade que por anos estamos tentando esquecer.

Remo olhou para Angel muito embora ela não o encarasse, e sim contemplasse tristemente o chão. Ele levantou-se de sua carteira, passando para a dela para que dividissem um lugar, e a fez descansar a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele afagava sua cabeça lentamente, pensando em quantas vezes aquela cena já tinha se repetido. Remo gostava muito de todas as pessoas maravilhosas que o rodeavam, mas compreendia o que Angel queria dizer... Apenas um entendia o outro, apenas um tinha um laço forte demais para ser rompido com o outro.

– Conte-me o que aconteceu, anjo.

– Ah, Remo! – ela abraçou o amigo com força, com uma voz desesperadamente embargada – Ontem à noite, antes que Sirius me encontrasse... Bem quando James e eu estávamos voltando para o castelo, _Ele_ me chamou. Ficou ecoando coisas em minha cabeça sobre uma forte necessidade de conversar comigo... E eu fui ao encontro Dele principalmente para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo com meus poderes nos últimos dias.

Ela fez uma pausa para respirar fundo, ao que Lupin sentiu parte da tristeza dela contagiar-lhe.

– Quero dizer, não podia ser normal, não é? As coisas que tenho conseguido fazer dentro de Hogwarts. Eu estou desafiando o bloqueio de Dumbledore sem ter o que me impeça de fazer isso, é um poder que me assusta! – ela fez outra pausa, e tremeu antes de prosseguir – Eu estava assustada nos últimos meses. Fui em desespero falar com _Ele_, mas... Não foi o que eu esperava. Entrei em Hogwarts para tentar isso, mas meu principal objetivo se realizou tão do nada que me assustei _ainda mais_.

– Oh meu Deus. – Remo sentiu seu sangue congelar nas veias, e segurou Angel com força com medo de cair num abismo junto com ela – Quando você diz "seu principal objetivo" não está querendo... Oh meu Deus, não me diga que você, ontem à noite... Não me diga que...

– Eu sinto muito, Remo! – desculpou-se ela, voltando a um tom de voz gélido – Mas eu realmente... Faço parte da Ordem da Fênix, agora.

O ar pareceu abandonar os pulmões de Remo. Ele e os outros sabiam, desde muito tempo, que Angely Nelly só havia entrado em Hogwarts para tentar se alistar em uma organização que – poucos sabiam – Dumbledore tinha o propósito de abrir. Mas pensar nisso como hipótese cinco anos atrás era uma coisa, perceber de repente que Angely estava envolvida diretamente com lutas contra Lord Voldemort _agora_ era outra completamente diferente!

– Você compreende? – ela estava sussurrando de novo, e Lupin pôde sentir o coração da elfa bater anormalmente devagar – Eu finalmente vou poder fazer a única coisa que me importava antigamente, lutar contra Voldemort e seus malditos seguidores... Mas, naquela época, eu não tinha ninguém para pensar "e se eu morrer?". É claro que ainda fico feliz de poder estar na Ordem da Fênix, de poder _lutar_ com pessoas que apreciam o meu poder, mas essa felicidade está sendo roubada pelo medo de nunca mais ver vocês todos, do meu lado... E pelo impulso natural que tenho em perder a noção do que está a minha volta quando estou em combate com alguém. O _meu_ instinto assassino, Remo...

– Não fale assim, anjo... Você _sabe_ que tem um poder imenso, nenhum Comensal da Morte vai poder te deter. – ele não tinha tanta certeza disso, mas no momento precisava assimilar as informações que recebera – E não fique dizendo que tem um instinto assassino, é só...

– Um vício doentio por lutas. – o timbre da voz de Angel ficou agudo, e ela respirou fundo como se tentasse conter as lágrimas – Eu me odeio por herdar essa necessidade de usar todo o meu poder mesmo que para coisas pequenas, Remo... Odeio não conseguir me conter e colocar em perigo a vida dos meus companheiros, principalmente os da Ordem.

– Dumbledore sabe como você é, ele não te aceitaria na Ordem da Fênix se não te julgasse completamente capaz de conter-se! – Lupin desfez gentilmente seu abraço com a amiga, ficando agora de pé e em frente a ela – Ontem vocês lutaram, não lutaram? – Angel fez um aceno positivo – O que... O que aconteceu exatamente?

Assim, Remo ouviu com atenção cada palavra que Angel dizia, e a cada fato diante do qual o amigo não se espantava ou se assustava a elfa foi recobrando toda sua confiança, sentindo seu medo dar lugar a uma gélida seriedade. O pavor de perder o controle ou morrer ainda estava ali, Angel sabia. Mas, agora, percebia que nada mudaria se ficasse apenas remoendo suas mágoas – coisa que provavelmente Voldemort adoraria saber que ela estava fazendo – e aceitar seu destino, bem como o de todos os outros, com maturidade e seriedade, mantendo a fé em si e no resto do mundo, poderia _sim_ fazer toda a diferença.

– Não foi algo tão horrível! – concluiu Remo, ao fim da narrativa – Quero dizer, Nott e seus amigos nem ao menos reagiram.

– Sim, – concordou Angel lentamente – embora tenha sido apenas pelo susto.

– É... – Remo desviou seu olhar da amiga para o pergaminho, ainda largado em uma das carteias – E o que há nessa carta, Angel? Você se desesperou bastante por ele, também.

– Bom... – a elfa relutou por um instante, agora que era a forte e destemida garota de sempre. Mesmo constantemente tendo algo em seu coração indo contra contar todas essas coisas para Remo, praticamente sempre os fatos saíam no automático, porque ela sentia uma grande necessidade de ter alguém com quem conversar. Agora, porém, com sua sanidade recuperada, a velha hesitação em envolver alguém que amava em seus problemas retornava – Essa, na verdade, é a resposta de uma carta que mandei de manhã logo depois do café... Logo depois da Evans ter descoberto que sou uma elfa.

Remo sentiu um espanto súbito tomar conta dele novamente. – _Como é que é?_ – exclamou ele, praticamente berrando, ao que Angely fez uma expressão de pavor mandando-o baixar o tom de voz ao mesmo tempo em que apontava uma das mãos para a porta (que soltou um zumbido leve e espalhou um raio azulado pelas paredes antes de voltar ao normal). Percebendo que aquela era um deixa para usar o tom que bem entendesse, Remo explodiu – Angely! _Explique-se_!

– Calma! Respire fundo antes que eu desembeste a falar, porque o modo como ela descobriu se liga a outro assunto que quero abordar! – Angel levantou-se, cedendo seu lugar para Remo poder se sentar e respirando para depois expirar junto com o amigo, que não pôde deixar de sorrir levemente – Pronto para ouvir?

– Vai lá.

– Ok. A Evans entrou no dormitório feminino de manhã bem quando eu estava apoiada em uma das pedras salientes da parede do lado de fora do castelo, tocando aquela flauta que o Hagrid me deu de aniversá...

– VOCÊ O QUE?

– Estava apoiada em uma das pedras salientes da parede do lado de fora do castelo! – repetiu Angel muito, _muito_ rápido.

– Não posso _acreditar_! Pensei que você tinha concordado em acabar com essa maldita mania!

– Sim, e Sirius tinha prometido que ia me dar o tempo que eu precisasse para pensar sobre nós antes de me beijar no fim da aula de Feitiços!

– Ele realmente disse isso?

– Bom... – ela fez uma expressão culpada – Mais ou menos...

– Você invadiu a mente de Sirius? – e, num tom mais agudo – _Você. Invadiu. A mente. De Sirius??!!_

– Vai me deixar contar ou não?

A expressão de reprovação de Remo dizia que não. Mas, diante da perspectiva de ela ainda ter feito algo pior, que comprometesse ainda mais sua estadia em Hogwarts, o maroto se calou.

– Eu percebi de cara que tinha alguém no quarto, mas continuei tocando a flauta para ver se a pessoa pensaria que era um barulho do outro dormitório e iria, assim, embora. Como nada aconteceu durante alguns segundos, tentei sentir a aura de quem quer que fosse e deduzi corretamente que era a Evans.

Remo resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível.

– Veja bem, ela ficou realmente espantada. Acho que não pensou muito que qualquer pessoa comum jamais conseguiria se equilibrar daquele jeito, mas não importa muito... – ela deu de ombros – Começamos a conversar. Contei para ela que é mais fácil tomarmos decisões quando estamos com a sensação de morte iminente, então sentamos na beirada do parapeito da janela e ficamos papeando até uma coruja maluca aparecer e desequilibrar a ruivinha.

Remo levantou a cabeça devagar para encarar a séria Angely. Ele estava lívido, seus olhos demonstrando medo.

– Bom, não posso negar que eu hesitei quando a vi caindo. Quero dizer, ela tinha acabado de dizer que sempre desconfiou que eu fosse uma elfa, e Alicia e Lucy adentraram o quarto bem nessa hora! – ela esperou para ver se Aluado tinha alguma coisa a acrescentar – Mas, de qualquer forma, eu pulei atrás dela. Se não o fizesse Lily, Alicia e Lucy nunca teriam certeza de que eu realmente fosse uma mestiça, mas em compensação teríamos picadinho de Evans pro jantar.

Remo respirou fundo três vezes seguidas, sentindo as batidas de seu coração se normalizarem um pouco e percebendo seus velhos e reprimidos sentimentos aflorarem por alguns segundos. Ele pensou em dizer algo, mas o tom rouco de sua voz o denunciaria... Não precisava de mais uma evidência para a completa certeza de Angel sobre os sentimentos do maroto. Não precisava de ninguém pressionando-o para que fosse sincero, não desejava trazer a tona lembranças que escondia tão bem de si mesmo que, por vezes, as julgava fantasiosas.

– Você ainda não esqueceu a Evans, não é? – sussurrou a elfa com sua voz original, límpida e cheia de magia, fazendo o grande vazio gelado do coração de Remo sumir por alguns instantes – Sabe que nunca não acreditei nessa história de você gostar da Crawford, correto, Aluado? Ela é só a garota mais diferente da Lily que você encontrou.

– Não diga essas coisas pra mim, Angel. Lily ama o James, e James ama a Lily, eu nunca me apaixonaria por ela...

– Não? – Angel interrompeu Lupin, levando sua mão gelada ao rosto do maroto com movimentos graciosos. Ela sorriu de leve, seus olhos sendo tomados por uma quase imperceptível sombra, e fez com que seu amigo encarasse-a. Com místicos e hipnóticos sussurros, ela foi aproximando-se devagar de Aluado – Não minta para mim, Lupin. Seu coração é cheio de sombras e sua mente por vezes é tomada por pensamentos cruéis, seu amor... – ela sublinhou aquela palavra de um modo que Remo caiu num profundo devaneio guiado pela voz da amiga – Seu amor, Lupin, seu _amor_ por Lily Evans já vem de antes do amor de James... É injusto, não é? Ela parece gostar mais de você do que dele, não é? – completamente fora de si, Angel envolvia seu amigo numa magia irremediável de puro ódio aos poucos – Ele se diz seu amigo, mas não se importa com o que você sente por Evans... E se ele não estivesse mais em seu caminho, hein, Lupin...? Você não se sente tentado a destruí-lo, não se sente atraído pela perspectiva de acabar com a reputação do Potter diante da moça que deve ser sua, _Remo Lupin_...? Acabe com ele, você pode fazer parecer um acidente... Morda-o, estraçalhe o maldito que retalhou sua alma cruelmente, mate-o, _mate-o_, MATE JAMES POTTER PARA MIM!

Angely ofegou. Deu alguns passos para trás, respirando entre arquejos assustadores, caiu de joelhos no chão e pressionou com as duas mãos sua cabeça incapaz de tomar o controle de volta. Raios azuis, alaranjados, verdes, brancos e vermelhos saíam de seu corpo, um de cada vez, como se ela estivesse levando choques constantes. Sua voz oscilava entre gritos e sussurros.

– Mate James Potter, mate Lily Evans... MATE-OS, MATE OS DOIS, TRAGA-OS PARA MIM… Não, não, não mate ninguém, ninguém deve morrer… MATE JAMES POTTER! ACABE COM ELE! – suas palavras eram berradas a plenos pulmões ou sussurradas entre soluços desesperados – MATE JAMES POTTER, NÃO O DEIXE LIVRE PARA FICAR COM LILY EVANS, NÃO DEIXE, NÃO DEIXE, NÃO DEIXE, NÃO DEIXE, NÃO DEIXE, NÃO DEIXE... – Angel tremia agora. Seus olhos, o esquerdo claríssimo e o direito negro como a noite, estavam arregalados e encaravam o chão que por vezes estava embaçado, por vezes nítido. Seus ouvidos estavam invadidos por zumbidos desesperadores, pessoas gritavam em sua mente... Uma explosão exclusiva de seus sentidos perturbados a fez gritar, com medo, e a última coisa que viu antes de finalmente desmaiar foi o rosto assustado de um bebê de olhos acinzentados ter suas faces cobertas por uma fortíssima luz verde que deformou sua testa dando a ela um grande corte. Aos poucos, a forma de uma profunda cicatriz em forma de raio modelou-se na testa da criança ao mesmo tempo em que toda a luz verde se detinha em seus olhos, transformando a cor deles em um límpido verde esmeralda. Angel ouviu alguém berrar o nome que seguramente era o do bebê, e mesmo sem entender qual era de repente percebeu que o gritava em sintonia com quem quer que fosse. Sentindo seu rosto úmido pelas lágrimas, em seu último suspiro um sussurro consciente fez-se ouvir: – _James_...

E, com uma réstia de alívio, ela não viu, ouviu ou falou mais nada.

o/\o

Quando Remo voltou à consciência, viu-se deitado na ala hospitalar.

– Mas o que diabos...?

– Vejo que já acordou, Remo.

Angely estava sentada na beirada da cama em que Lupin estava acomodado, a postura da elfa desconfortavelmente reta. Só sua delicada silhueta em meio à escuridão em que se encontravam podia ser vista, e – aproximando sua mão direita de seu amigo, deixando-a com a palma virada para cima exatamente entre os dois – um feixe de luz flutuou até o teto e permaneceu lá, iluminando sinistramente a face cansada de Angel.

– Por Merlin, o que está fazendo?! – Remo sentou-se de súbito, tentando encontrar sua varinha em cima do criado-mudo ao seu lado – Alguém pode _ver_!

– Já passa da meia noite, ninguém mais vai vir até aqui. Sirius foi para a nossa detenção enquanto o professor Dumbledore concordou em adiar a minha, James e a Evans estão participando das loucuras do Squalor, convenci Peter à ir dormir fazem mais ou menos duas horas e a Madame Pomfrey concordou em me deixar sozinha com você.

– Mas... Como eu vim parar aqui?

Angel baixou os olhos. Remo viu que eles estavam levemente mais inexpressivos do que de costume.

– Qual é a última coisa da qual se lembra?

– Estávamos numa sala do sexto andar, você estava me falando de suas desconfianças sobre... Bem, sobre meus _supostos_ sentimentos sobre a Lily. – e, percebendo que sua amiga parecia satisfeita – O que aconteceu, Angel?! Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada que não seja escuridão depois de estarmos juntos naquela sala, _de tarde_! Como, de repente, pode estar tão escuro e...

– Você desmaiou. Eu te trouxe para cá, fiquei do seu lado esperando que acordasse, mas Madame Pomfrey não soube explicar porque você estava desse jeito, então não pôde aplicar-lhe nenhuma magia para não corremos o risco de você ficar pior.

– Aposto que você pulou alguma coisa. Eu não desmaiaria do nada, não é?!

– Acho que não.

– Então, porque desmaiei?! Porque fiquei desacordado por tanto tempo, Nelly?

Angel não disse nada. Encarou o amigo por alguns instantes, como se avaliasse sua capacidade de entender o que realmente acontecera naquela tarde, e lentamente tirou do bolso de sua capa um pergaminho pequeno, amassado e um pouco chamuscado. – Leia isso. – pediu ela.

Remo franziu a testa, segurando o pergaminho contra a luz.

_Nelly,_

_Nott e os outros fugiram. Venha para a sede o mais rápido que puder, porque – acima de todos nós – você vai ficar em uma péssima situação se eles contarem alguma coisa sobre suas habilidades. Precisamos entender como eles se livraram de seu feitiço, Moody explicou tudo para Dumbledore e você vai usar Pó de Flu para chegar até nós, da lareira do seu diretor. Não demore a chegar se quiser continuar viva! Boa sorte,_

_Zoe Brown._

Ao perceber que Remo acabara de ler, Angel tomou seu pergaminho de volta e entregou-lhe outro fazendo sinal para que esperasse antes de ler.

– Essa foi a carta que a coruja maluca, aquela que derrubou a Evans, trouxe. É da Zoe, e eu a respondi mais ou menos com um "não posso sair da escola antes das três da manhã, alguém pode desconfiar se não me ver no dormitório".

– E essa carta que estou segurando seria...?

Ela deu de ombros. – Coisa do Moody. Leia e vai entender.

– Moody? Mas aquela garota, Spinnet, não havia dito que era de Dumbledore?

– É que essa carta não foi mandada por correio normal, o remetente entregou-a nas mãos do Diretor, que por sua vez mandou que entregassem a mim. – e, impaciente – Leia de uma vez!

Remo deu de ombros e obedeceu.

_Angely Nelly,_

_Você nos ajudou e salvou a vida de metade da Ordem da Fênix ontem à noite, e assim como foi útil também nos causou grandes problemas. Você tem habilidades élficas – obviamente porque é uma elfa – e, quando Nott narrar com aquela voz nojenta para o Lord dele o modo com que todos, sem exceção, acabaram derrotados por você, não vai haver poder mágico que te salve das garras do lado do mal. Maldita exibicionista, se não se esconder direito juro que arranco seu coração com minhas próprias mãos, isso se Voldemort não o fizer primeiro! Não se atreva a sair de Hogwarts, não dê as caras em Hogsmeade, obedeça minhas ordens e não chame mais atenção alguma para si nas missões da Ordem!_

_Cuide-se se não quiser ser arrastada para os domínios do Mal, porque se isso acontecer você será obrigada a ajudar Voldemort, criança. E, qualquer coisa, grite meu nome: Alastor Olho-tonto Moody._

– Você lutou ao lado de _Alastor Olho-tonto Moody_? – indagou Remo, surpreso, soltando um baixo assovio diante do aceno positivo de Angel – Ele é um auror e tanto. Dumbledore mal fez você entrar no Nôitibus e já te pôs na janela, não é mesmo?

– É o que parece.

– E porque mais cedo você estava tão preocupada com essa carta?

– Oh, não sei! – Angel sorriu sarcasticamente – Vai ver é porque aparentemente Comensais da Morte estão me caçando.

Lupin franziu a testa de leve, devolvendo a carta da amiga para ela (que imediatamente guardou-a junto ao outro bilhete). – Você já venceu todos eles uma vez, certo?

– Eu contei com o elemento surpresa, as coisas serão diferentes se nos encontrarmos novamente. – ela suspirou – Não estou mais preocupada com eles, Remo. Você é minha prioridade agora.

– Eu?! – Remo riu – Acho que já estou desconfortável o bastante só de imaginar que você ficou sentada aí olhando para mim a tarde inteira.

Angel sorriu de leve. Tinha tanta coisa a falar para Lupin agora que percebera a extensão de sua dor, queria tanto poder livrá-lo da tortura que era ser acometido por pensamentos malignos com relação a James, um de seus melhores amigos, pelo amor que nutria em silêncio por Evans e que tentava desesperadamente suprimir. Mas não podia contar para ele, não hoje, não agora, que a mente afiada de Angel tinha chego profundamente à parte mais sombria de Lupin, que talvez nem ele soubesse que existia tão acentuada a ponto de provocar horríveis reações na elfa. Ele não podia saber, não podia _ver_ o lado escuro de Angely vindo à tona apenas de ficar em contato direto com os sentimentos dele. Seria doloroso demais.

– Está preocupada comigo, não está? – Lupin suspirou, afundando em seus fofos travesseiros – Quero dizer, comigo desmaiando por aí como um fracote. A lua cheia está próxima, imagino que seja algo relacionado a isso, então não é motivo para alarmes...

_A real causa do seu desmaio também não é motivo para alarmes uma vez que sua memória está parcialmente apagada, Remo._ – pensou Angel, observando tristemente o amigo e relembrando a estranha visão de um bebê que tivera, e a dor que ela tinha sentido ao tentar suprimir uma maldade estimulada por um lado parcialmente obscuro de seu amigo – _O que me preocupa é por quanto tempo você vai agüentar._

– Espere, me lembrei de algo! – exclamou Aluado de repente, deixando Nelly em alerta – Você disse que havia algo importante que se ligava com o fato da Lily saber que você era uma elfa, não é?!

Angel suspirou, aliviada mesmo que Remo tivesse trazido à lembrança dela mais uma preocupação. – Sim, e obrigada por me lembrar disso! – ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de prosseguir, verificando se ninguém os estava observando ou ouvindo – Eu falei para ela dos meus pais, Aluado. Li a aura de Evans apenas para responder com sinceridade uma das perguntas que ela me fez, algo sobre eu poder saber o que ela estava pensando. Refreei-me com dificuldade para não contar como conseguia saber o que ela estava pensando, e só consegui fazer isso porque desviei bruscamente de assunto. – e, como se tudo aquilo não estivesse produzindo o efeito esperado em Remo, ela bufou e revirou os olhos – Não consigo mentir para Lily, Aluado. Venho percebido isso nos últimos tempos, sou completamente incapaz de usar minha habilidade élfica para enganá-la.

Remo apenas expressou uma leve curiosidade. – E isso significaria...?

– Você não se lembra das coisas que sempre contei para vocês sobre os elfos?!

– Bom... – ele fez uma cara pensativa, franzindo a testa – A maior parte das minhas lembranças inclui o Sirius fingindo que estava prestando atenção enquanto jogava xadrez com o Pontas, e eu ouvindo apenas fragmentos do que você dizia porque estava lendo alguma coisa ou fazendo as tarefas de vocês. – ele franziu ainda mais sua testa, como se estivesse tentando lembrar de um desses fragmentos – Por exemplo, me lembro do dia (o único onde todos nós te escutamos) que você contou sobre o ano que passou na Cidade Branca com seu avô por parte de mãe, o elfo que no fim de sua estadia esqueceu que era seu parente. – Remo riu baixinho – Acho que tinha algo a ver com uma briga feia que você arranjou com alguém, e a partir daí todos os seus conterrâneos passaram a te chamar de _Dark__ Angel_.

– Se você tivesse prestado atenção provavelmente entenderia que aquela foi a primeira vez em que meu lado escuro se manifestou, quando fui chamada para uma luta de brincadeira pela pessoa mais próxima a um amigo que eu tinha arranjado naquele lugar infernal e que ainda assim quase matei, levando metade da floresta comigo só porque eu não conseguia tirar da cabeça a sede de vencer. – ela riu, parecendo se divertir de um modo melancólico com suas antigas lembranças – Meu avô ficou furioso, mandou meu pai ir me buscar no mesmo instante em que parou a briga quase tarde demais. Ficou repetindo que eu era um perigo, que deveria viver isolada, e meu pai ficou tão preocupado com o que eu tinha feito que pediu ajuda urgente à Dumbledore.

Remo corou fortemente. – Sinto muito.

– Não vamos nos desviar do principal, Remo. – ela suspirou novamente, por duas vezes – Só existe um tipo de pessoa para a qual eu não posso mentir.

– Uma morta? – sugeriu Aluado, ao que os dois começaram a rir.

– Ok, existem _dois_ tipos de pessoas para as quais eu não posso mentir. – ela revirou os olhos, mesmo que sorrisse – Uma que esteja morta e a outra que tenha um nível de poder superior ao meu.

Remo fez um aceno negativo com a cabeça, sorrindo descrente. – Está sugerindo que Lily...?

– Tem um poder oculto enorme. – completou ela, concordando – Sim.

– Impossível.

– Ah, é? – Angel fez uma expressão desafiadora – E por quê?

– Bem... – Remo apontou para a luz acima da cabeça dos dois – Veja tudo o que você é capaz de fazer apenas com o pensamento certo, Angely. Lily tem um potencial enorme e tal, mas fazer magia consciente sem uma varinha ou lutar com alguém usando os Quatro Elementos combinados com a Energia Universal? – ele fez acenos displicentemente negativos, descartando a suposição – Nunca.

– Ouça-me com atenção, Aluado. – ela manteve seus olhos nos olhos de Remo, falando devagar – O poder de alguém não é medido apenas pelas coisas que ela é capaz de fazer com magia, Remo. Podemos comparar um bruxo excepcionalmente talentoso, mas cheio de sentimentos ruins, com um particularmente fraco, mas de coração nobre e sentimentos sinceros, e o mais poderoso ainda será o mais fraco porque, quando para proteger alguém ou alguma coisa que ama, tal pessoa não medirá esforços e superará qualquer _Avada Kedavra_, meu caro amigo. – ela levantou-se pela primeira vez em mais oito horas seguidas, sem dor alguma nas pernas ou nas costas sempre retas, puxando uma cadeira para postar-se bem ao lado do rosto de Remo. Ajudou o rapaz a se deitar, e ficou encarando seus olhos complexamente confusos.

– Algumas vezes você fala de coisas que não entendo Angely, sobre um aparente futuro que agora não faz parte das minhas preocupações. E mesmo devendo a você metade do que sou hoje, mesmo sendo seu amigo há muito tempo... – ele finalmente acomodou-se, retribuindo o sério olhar da única garota entre os marotos – Tenho a sensação de você estar longe demais de todos nós para que possamos alcançá-la.

Angel apenas sorriu. Pousou a mão direita gentilmente sobre os olhos de Remo, estalando os dedos com a esquerda e assim apagando a luz que tinha produzido para os dois.

– Você é um dos escolhidos para fazer parte de uma história lamentável, mas necessária, Lupin. – sussurrou ela, embora soubesse que seu amigo não estava mais escutando – Por agora, porém, simplesmente durma. Durma e vague com tranqüilidade pelas inexploradas Terras de seu inconsciente conturbado, o mais longe que vai conseguir estar de uma sucessão de acontecimentos que começarão a partir de... – ela olhou no relógio da parede, que marcava alguns segundos para duas horas da manhã, sem realmente compreender por completo o que dizia – _Agora_.

o/\o

– O que estou tentando dizer é... – Lily mordeu os lábios, nervosa, e respirou fundo ao mesmo tempo em que sussurrava nervosamente, prendendo a respiração assim que tinha acabado de falar (produzindo desse modo um efeito que era não exatamente muito legal) – Euaceitoirahogsmeadecomvocê!

– Ah... – James desviou o olhar das costas de Squalor, franzindo a testa para Lily sem entender pela quinta vez consecutiva o que ela tanto queria lhe dizer – _Como é_? Não estou conseguindo entender o que você diz, Lily!

Evans choramingou baixinho. Por Merlin, qual era a grande dificuldade em comunicar a James que, indo contra a tudo o que ela já tinha dito a ele por sete anos, ela aceitava – _finalmente_ – sair com ele? Qual era a dificuldade em voltar atrás de uma decisão já tomada, de deixar de se sentir um símbolo de "Resistência ao Potter"? Qual, afinal, era o problema em ter completa certeza de que ficaria ouvindo comentários desagradáveis sobre si por mais de uma semana depois que a vissem engolindo o orgulho e passeando alegremente com James Potter por Hogsmeade?

Lily preferiu não ser sincera consigo mesma. Por outro lado, tinha prometido aquilo a Black, não tinha? Estava, inacreditavelmente, com medo de – daqui a um mês ou dois – ver James dando uma chance à outra garota de fazê-lo esquecê-la, não estava?

Era agora ou nunca, sem dúvidas. Squalor, porém, escolheu aquele momento para virar-se para os dois com um sorriso maligno.

– Conseguiram resolver esse teste de lógica, _queridos_?

James olhou do professor para o papel à sua frente, completamente rabiscado – hora por sua letra, hora pela letra de Lily – e daí para sua mão envolvida magicamente por um laço à varinha de Squalor, exatamente como acontecia com a de Lily. Ele olhou de soslaio para sua própria varinha, colocada de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa do professor, e daí seu pensamento voltou-se para a ruiva e seu plano para conquistá-la. Colocou numa balança, livrar-se daquele castigo ridículo por uma magia que Squalor nem veria ou manter a impressão de bom-moço que estava se esforçando para passar a Lily?

Bom, Lily venceu de longe.

– Não, senhor. – respondeu ele educadamente – Mas estamos trabalhando nisso. Dê-nos só mais alguns instantes, e então ele estará resolvido.

Squalor virou uma ampulheta em cima da sua mesa antes de voltar a ficar de costas para seus alunos, arrumando uma pilha de trabalhos escolares. – Mais uma hora se não quiserem ganhar uma detenção extra comigo, e não se discute mais isso.

Lily avaliou as possibilidades do prof. Squalor continuar dando detenções ridículas e prejudiciais aos alunos se Dumbledore soubesse de alguma coisa, principalmente com relação àquela sessão em especial. Porque, por Merlin, desde quando dizer à dois alunos "resolvam esse enigma que está na mesa dos fundos em no mínimo seis horas, sendo que se ultrapassarem esse tempo ganharão detenções extras" era algo digno de um professor com o mínimo senso de tato?!

Pensando por outro lado, porém, ela seria perseguida pelo resto do ano se denunciasse os atos do mestre de DCAT.

– Hey, Lily! – James chamou sua atenção entre novos sussurros – Por favor, o que está tentando me dizer?

A moça segurou firmemente a pena que tinha em sua mão direita, inclinando-se para um pequeno pergaminho – usado para rascunho – e decidindo-se por comunicar sua decisão ao rapaz por meio de escrita. Podia ser um tanto vergonhoso, mas – como ela pôde perceber ao passar o bilhete para James e esconder rosto vermelho concentrando-se no enigma - era bem menos constrangedor do que tentar explicar em voz alta.

_Decidi aceitar ir a Hogsmeade com você_, leu James com uma felicidade que nunca sentira antes e que, por outro lado, não podia demonstrar, _e espero que volte ao normal com isso._

_Estou no meu normal_, escreveu o maroto em resposta, mostrando o bilhete para Lily (que sorriu e fez acenos de divertida discordância).

_Já posso dizer a Squalor a solução desse enigma ridículo?_, indagou Lily, ainda por meio do bilhete.

James pareceu se espantar, considerando que não tinha se dedicado verdadeiramente ao conjunto de pistas nem por um segundo sequer._ Você __**sabe**__ a solução?_

_Ah, se sei! Posso dizer, para que nos livremos dele?_

O rapaz nem precisou escrever. Sorriu para a ruiva, sentindo seu coração bater forte e em ritmo de festa, virando-se para Squalor com um tom de voz arrastado e amável.

– Acho que resolvemos seu enigma, senho-o-o-r! – exclamou ele, e riu.

Talvez não estivesse longe o dia em que não precisasse fingir ser o que não era em frente à Lily, e que ela mesmo assim o amaria como ele a amava, afinal!

_N/A.: _**Me superei de novo! Mas dessa vez foi em termos de rapidez, não é?!**

**Uau, falando sério, 19 páginas em dois dias! Levei completamente a sério minha dívida com vocês, viram? E, conforme meus planos, o 8 não tardará a chegar!**

**Mas, bem... Quanto mais eu desenvolvo "No Negrume de Um Céu Estrelado" mais eu me espanto com as contradições psicológicas que criei para a Angely, mesmo isso ficando super legal nela. É claro que ela não chega a extremos ridículos, mas realmente estou gostando de ter parado e dito "está faltando um pouco de sombra por aqui". Afinal, é em volta disso que a história gira – mesmo não parecendo no começo, hauahauaha – e é em volta disso que prefiro permanecer.**

**Espero que vocês também prefiram o.o" Porque, de qualquer modo, já é tarde demais, a partir desse cap as lutas vão começar a aparecerem com mais freqüência (pra quem não sabe, minha intenção sempre foi retratar as 3 vezes em que James, Lily, Alice e Frank enfrentaram Voldemort). Portanto, desejo sinceramente que curtam a leitura de cada cap da minha fic! xD Um grande, **_**enorme**_** beijo,**

**.Lore.Rozen.Maiden.**


	8. Face Dupla

XxX_.Face Dupla._XxX

Angel sentiu pequenos pingos da água da chuva molharem seu rosto tão anuviado quando o céu pelo qual voava. Ela inclinou seu corpo horizontalmente para a direita, suas asas abriram-se ainda mais embora batessem mais raramente agora que as correntes de ar estavam fortes o bastante para darem a ela um equilíbrio mais cômodo. Suspirando profundamente, a moça fechou os olhos.

"_Mate o Potter_" era o que ela não tinha conseguido parar de pensar e gritar enquanto mantinha seu contato mental constante com Remo, não é? "Mate o Potter e a Evans, não deixe que fiquem juntos"... Fora aquilo que ecoara em sua mente simplesmente por ter tentado descobrir o que seu amigo sentia, correto? Seria, então... Tudo poderia ter sido...

Um reflexo do desejo lupino de Remo?

Ela fez acenos negativos, afastando aquele pensamento da cabeça. Aumentou sua velocidade, tentando se concentrar em alguma outra coisa... Mas não conseguia. Tudo se ligava aos marotos, os marotos a lembravam principalmente de Aluado e Pontas, no momento, e ambos levavam-na a Evans. Tudo lhe era tão obscuro, tão inegavelmente confuso, que tentar organizar seus pensamentos já não adiantava. Tentar afastar-se de seus medos já não surtia o mesmo efeito.

Lily Evans tinha um poder oculto indiscutivelmente grande, e a ruiva – mesmo sem admitir – _gostava muito_, e já há alguns anos, do jeito maroto de James. Aquilo não era mais segredo nem para Angel, nem para Lupin, nem para Alicia e muito menos pra Lucy, e se Potter deixasse de ser tão cego e percebesse que todas as vezes que eles brigavam era pelo medo da ruiva de mostrar seu amor, de ser rejeitada mais tarde, ninguém precisaria ficar armando planos idiotas para unir os dois: era só abrir os olhos da Evans, fazê-la entender o que sentia. Alguém precisava urgentemente fazer isso, por mais que Remo fosse sofrer. Havia algo além do campo de visão da elfa, ela tinha plena certeza de que o amor de James e Lily existia em nome de algo maior, embora só pensar em tal motivo – ou tentar adivinhá-lo – já fosse causa de grande inquietação.

Ela, porém, sofria. Seu coração afiado, povoado metade por sombras e metade por luz, em parte lhe dizia para deixar que o tempo corresse e fizesse as coisas segundo sua vontade, mostrando a ruivinha o que tinha que mostrar quando desejasse – dando, de certa forma, uma segunda chance a Remo. Mas a outra parte, ela não sabia se a sensata ou a louca, gritava que ela estava encarregada de juntar duas pessoas cujo destino já tinha unido, mas que continuavam separadas por erros hipócritas – e, portanto, que deveria sim ir até Lily e dizer-lhe um bom conjunto de verdades, acelerando a realização do desejo dela e de James.

Mas e Remo? Aquilo não deixava de ecoar em sua mente. O coração do maroto estava clamando por uma chance, fazendo Lupin ter várias idéias que poderiam diminuir sua dor de um lado, aumentá-la terrivelmente de outro. Por Merlin, ele desejara – mesmo que remotamente – a morte de seu melhor amigo com a parte de seu coração povoada pela alma lupina! Ela sabia o que era aquilo, sabia o que significava.

E não queria ver nenhum de seus amigos, de almas e sentimentos tão puros, serem maculados pela dor da mesma forma que ela já era. Entretanto, naquele instante Angely desejava simplesmente que alguém pudesse lhe dar ombros mais fortes para suportar o peso de seu crescente poder... Desejava poder dividir seus momentos, seu hoje, seu amanhã e toda a sua vida com alguém que amasse, para que as preocupações com o destino de outras pessoas deixassem de assolá-la.

Em sua mente, apenas um nome ecoava.

o/\o

Sirius ainda estava observando, da janela de Filch, vestes brancas esvoaçarem pelo céu sob a escuridão impenetrável quando alguém entrou na sala sorrateiramente. Ele, concentrado em observar como Angel parecia uma frágil ave vista voando tão ao longe, não viu nada e nem ouviu ninguém. Estava apenas concentrado em relembrar o gosto doce e frio dos lábios de seu anjo.

Era tão estranho, aquele calor no peito que ele sentia quando via o sorriso de Angel. E era completamente sufocante estar perto dela, tocá-la, do mesmo modo que seu mundo ruía por completo vendo-a séria, como tinha acontecido mais cedo na enfermaria. Ele podia sentir o sofrimento dela, podia ver em seus olhos uma barreira criada para ninguém ver sua fragilidade, embora ele conseguisse perceber sua tristeza tão grande e densa. Era pedir demais que pudesse fazê-la feliz? Apenas isso, como nos velhos tempos, era o que Sirius queria. Angel, Remo, James, Peter e até Evans, Lucy e Alicia, todos eles juntos – brigando, rindo, não importava desde que demonstrassem alguma emoção.

Mas, não! Ela, seu Anjo de Fogo, tinha que ser tão complicada, não é?

Uma voz feminina e risonha acordou o maroto de seus devaneios. – Ooooh, Siiiiiirius! Eu te amo, meu amooor...!

Almofadinhas virou-se agilmente para a porta em perto da qual a tal voz soava estridente. E, ao ver a cena que se desenrolava a alguns passos de si, ficou incapaz de se mover.

– Anjo, meu Amor Eterno! – James estava ajoelhado em frente a Evans (esta com uma peruca preta saída sabe-se lá de onde equilibrada na cabeça), com uma expressão de idiota ridículo – Suba em meu Alasão! Vamos sumir daqui, vamos para um lugar só nosso onde nada possa nos prejudicar!

Evans segurou firme a parte da peruca que estava presa ao cocuruto de sua cabeça, balançando a longa mistura de cabelo vivamente ruivo e estranhamente negro para atrás como se acometida por uma forte ventania. Piscou os olhos seguidamente, fazendo charme para James – ainda ajoelhado e com a mão no coração – e virou a cabeça para trás, com a mão na testa num teatral gesto trágico.

– Oooh, não! – exclamava ela – Não podemos, Sirius amado, somos jovens e ninguém aceitará nosso amor!

Nesse ponto daquela _coisa_ que ninguém jamais ousaria chamar de encenação, e que Shakespeare morreria novamente de colapso se visse, James (que obviamente não perderia a oportunidade) levantou-se e levou a mão direita ao rosto de Lily, fazendo-a encará-lo. Ambos desfizeram aos poucos suas expressões encenadas para chegarem perto de apaixonadas, e ficaram sérios encarando-se por longos segundos, James aproximando-se quase imperceptivelmente da ruiva.

– _Huu-hum_! – fez Sirius sorrindo debochado, ao que ambos viraram para ele – O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui, Sr. e Sra. Potter?

Evans corou fortemente. Deu um passo brusco para trás, afastando-se de James, e puxou a peruca sobre sua cabeça com cuidado, fazendo-a desaparecer com um toque de varinha.

– Viemos resgatá-lo, Almofadinhas. – respondeu Pontas o mais dignamente que conseguiu, um rubor leve invadindo suas faces. Lily lançou-lhe um olhar sarcasticamente questionador – Ok, _eu_ vim resgatá-lo. Lily veio comigo por que...

– Não consegui perder a chance de te atazanar, Black. – completou a ruiva, voltando a sorrir – Depois de todas as situações constrangedoras em que você me meteu, eu sinceramente não pude ignorar essa oportunidade de vingança.

– Não minta, Evans! – rebateu Sirius ainda com uma réstia de mal-humor pelas horas trancado com Filch e sua "gata nojenta" – Eu posso jurar que fez toda essa encenação para ter uma chance de me ver.

Lily bufou. – Convencido.

Sirius revirou os olhos. – Vingativa.

– Hey! Já chega, crianças! – James interveio ao ver Lily abrir a boca para retrucar, evitando que rios de sangue fossem derramados na sala de Filch (o que não o deixaria nada feliz). Quando esse pensamento invadiu sua mente, porém, ele franziu a testa olhando em volta – Onde está o Filch?

Black cruzou os braços. Deu as costas a Evans e Pontas, voltando a fitar o céu com uma carranca inevitável. – Pirraça. – respondeu ele simplesmente.

Lily e James trocaram olhares curiosos e a ruiva, se sentindo estranhamente bem e livre desde que aceitara ir a Hogsmeade com Potter, sentiu fortíssimos ímpetos de rir. Não havia um motivo concreto para isso, e – repassando mentalmente a ridícula proposta de Potter para que se aproveitassem da distração de Sirius – ela buscou em si mesma uma razão, apenas uma, para toda sua felicidade.

A voz insistente no fundo de sua mente (ou quem sabe de seu coração?) respondeu sem hesitar: _James_. James era o motivo.

– E então, já acabou suas tarefas da detenção? – Pontas sentou-se com pompa em uma das duas cadeiras de Filch, em frente a sua mesa nodosa – Aposto que teve de organizar o arquivo.

Black colocou suas mãos no bolso, ainda de costas para a ruiva e seu amigo maroto – É, tive mesmo. Faltam algumas caixas, mas já estou cansado demais pra continuar, portanto termino tudo na detenção de amanhã.

– O que, afinal, você e a Nelly fizeram ao zelador? – perguntou Lily entrando na conversa e sentando-se ao lado de James – Quero dizer o que fizeram _dessa_ vez, Black.

– Feitiços no corredor. Eu e ela enfeitiçamos tinteiros para seguirem Regulus, Bellatrix, e os irmãos Lestrange... Algo como Rudolf e Rabastan.

– Não é Rudolf, é Rodolphus! – Lily revirou os olhos. – E olha que um é seu irmão, o outro namorado da sua prima e o outro cunhado dela!

_**N/A**__.: Isso não é invenção, __Rodolphus__ Lestrange é o esposo da Bellatrix e irmão de Rabastan Lestrange, embora eu tenha percebido (porque nas lembranças do Horace aparece um Lestrange com o Tom Riddle, segundo a wikipédia) que algum deles não estudou em Hogwarts na época dos marotos e sim antes)._

– São todos parentes _distantes_! – retrucou Sirius ao ouvir James rindo baixinho, provavelmente diante da lembrança de certa foto comprometedora. Sua voz, porém, ganhou um sarcasmo óbvio ao olhar de soslaio para o amigo – Além do que, já fui adotado pela Sra. Potter.

Pontas levantou as sobrancelhas. – Minha mãe tem uma forte inclinação a levar para casa cachorros vira-lata, pulguentos e sem dono.

– E ainda sim sou eu que sempre ganho a melhor parte do pernil! – ele riu – Ela se decepcionou muito com você, e achou melhor um pulguento remediável do que um veado sem volta.

– Você pode se livrar de suas pulgas, mas ser vira-lata é algo indiscutivelmente incurável porque está na alma, Almofadinhas. – James mudou sua expressão de satisfatoriamente vingativa para confusa ao ver Sirius simplesmente se calar – O que há, _Sis_?

O rapaz voltou-se para Lily e Pontas bruscamente. Encarou, entre um sorriso galanteador e um olhar preocupado, o curiosamente ansioso rosto de James, para depois voltar-se para Evans e dirigir-se a ela apontando para o maroto com um ar cúmplice.

– Ele é uma criancinha inacreditável, não?

Lily, que esperava um comentário completamente diferente, simplesmente riu. Seus olhos cor de esmeralda esquadrinharam minuciosamente a insondável expressão de James que, – embora ela obviamente não soubesse – controlava com um esforço imenso o ímpeto de responder malcriadamente ao que Sirius, ainda sorrindo com uma leve arrogância, havia dito. O maroto, sentindo uma irritação crescente invadir-lhe, corou fortemente com o empenho em engolir as palavras que desejava gritar.

A visão de uma Lily, sentindo-se muito rebelde por estar na sala de Filch quando não devia _(N/A.: x.__**rindo**__.x)_ foi diferente tratando-se da coloração avermelhada do rapaz. Afinal, ele tinha ficado tão _fofo_! O que importava o motivo para a aparente timidez?

Ela precisou balançar sua cabeça com força e trazer a tona o que mais odiava no maroto para poder tirar aquele pensamento de sua cabeça.

– Parece que você mordeu a língua, James! – exclamou Sirius, falsamente apreensivo e usando uma frase de duplo sentido por saber que o amigo odiava esse tipo de coisa – _Quer ajuda?_

Pontas soltou o ar que estava prendendo, e – para evitar brigar com Almofadinhas – sorveu novos grandes golfos de ar, prendendo-o novamente logo em seguida, ao que Lily o encarou como se fosse louco. A ruiva fez sinal de que ia dizer algo, mas – ficando lívida – ela segurou o que tinha mais perto do alcance de suas mãos com força, num reflexo. James, confuso, fitou por longos segundos a mão pálida de Evans agarrada ao seu braço, até que – assim como Sirius – ouviu o que a havia deixado assustada.

_Passos_. Decididos, barulhentos, sem dúvidas vindo em direção à sala de Filch e que fizeram Pontas pular para dentro do armário mais próximo com Lily a sua frente.

o/\o

Angely estava irritada, completamente aquecida por uma capa comprida e preta que cobria seu vestido branco e escondia seu belo rosto por sombras. Apenas seus olhos alaranjados podiam ser vistos sob a meia-luz do deplorável Cabeça de Javali.

Ela havia ido, inicialmente, para um certo ponto da estação de King's Cross – assim como, enquanto estivera na enfermaria esperando Remo acordar, Moody havia lhe dito mandando outra carta – , mas ao chegar lá, alguém que não conhecia e que provavelmente fazia parte da Ordem lhe disse calmamente que o local da reunião havia mudado para o Cabeça de Javali. _**O lugar de onde**_, antes de sair voando com uma pressa inacreditável para Londres, _**ela havia saído momentos antes!**_

Portanto, e também por já estar esperando há no mínimo uma hora e meia, Angely estava muito irritada. E pensar que poderia estar em seu limpo dormitório da Torre da Grifinória, ou mesmo na sala de Filch na detenção com...

_Sirius._ O sorriso do maroto invadiu a mente da elfa novamente, o gosto de seu lábio quente e de seu beijo doce voltaram à boca dela. O cheiro de seu perfume masculino, o som de sua voz brincalhona, a intensidade de seu olhar galanteador... Tudo voltou à consciência de Angely como uma bomba inesperada, e o nervosismo de seu coração se aquietou dando lugar a uma intensa felicidade.

E, sorrindo por dentro enquanto decidia brincar um pouco, ela observou Zoe Brown se aproximar e sentar ao seu lado.

– Nelly, perdoe a demora.

Angel estalou seus dedos audivelmente. Com seu rosto encoberto, porém, a expressão falsamente irritada que mantinha não foi vista, – para a sorte de Zoe – embora seus olhos faiscassem à luz das velas do pub escuro. Sua voz era calma e profunda, com um tom propositalmente místico.

– Eu fui daqui de Hogsmeade à estação de King's Cross, em Londres, para despistar possíveis espiões sem nem saber que nos encontraríamos no Cabeça de Javali. Bem ao lado do meu ponto de partida inicial.

Brown mexeu-se desconfortavelmente em seu banco.

– Bem, Moody nos pediu para deixar que você achasse que nosso encontro seria longe de Hogwarts, para que não acabasse vindo direto aqui. – ela deu de ombros, ainda apreensiva e também coberta por uma capa – Podiam realmente te seguir e nos encontrar.

– Estou dês das 2 da manhã aqui. Já são quase 3.

– Tivemos uma emergência...

Angel interrompeu Zoe. – _**E **_– ela baixou o capuz lentamente, um sorriso leve nascendo em seus lábios arroxeados pelo vento que entrava naquele lugar – Você me deve uma cerveja amanteigada por sua vida.

Zoe riu, aliviada, e relaxou seus músculos retesados. Encarou Angely como se quisesse ter certeza de que a garota estivera brincando, e ao constatar que sim puxou seu próprio capuz – para se esconder, dessa vez – e saiu de perto da mesa mais afastada do imundo Cabeça de Javali na qual estavam. Quando voltou, a moça estava acompanhada de cinco pessoas de aparência sigilosa – um deles apenas bizarro mesmo, que mancava levemente – que se acomodaram em profundo silêncio diante da presença de Aberforth, o dono do lugar no qual Angel nunca havia prestado atenção.

– Uma cerveja amanteigada e 6 whiskys de fogo, por favor. – pediu a voz de Anne Parkinson por baixo das sombras, sentada ao lado direito de Moody – E não traga copos, Aberforth.

O grupo riu discretamente.

– _Obrigada_, Aberforth. – acrescentou Zoe com firmeza ao notar o dono do pub olhando desconfiado para todos, nem se mexer mesmo ouvindo o pedido – Me pergunto se _você_ deseja alguma coisa.

O velho encarou a parte do rosto de Brown onde julgou que deveriam estar os olhos, forçando a visão para tentar enxergá-la. Alguns segundos nessa posição, porém, aparentemente o cansaram, e – sem responder a jovem auror – ele virou-se e andou devagar de volta para o balcão onde estava inicialmente.

A pessoa sentada de frente para Angel suspirou e baixou o capuz. Era Elias Wood.

– Sou só eu, – sussurrou ele, esfregando as mãos – Ou vocês também estão mortos de curiosidade?

Helenya Patil, Douglas Vane, Anne Parkinson e Zoe Brown – um a um – imitaram o gesto de Wood, mostrando seus rostos e fazendo acenos de silenciosa concordância. Por gim, ainda escondido, a voz de Olho-tonto fez-se ouvir.

– Não tire o capuz, Nelly! – sibilou ele – Podem te reconhecer como aluna de Hogwarts!

Angel olhou em volta discretamente.

– Moody... – respondeu ela com sarcasmo – O bar está vazio. Pretende que quem nos delate, as moscas?

O grupo inteiro – tirando a elfa e Alastor – prendeu a respiração. Aparentemente, ninguém falava daquele modo com um grande auror como era o líder da presente subdivisão da Ordem da Fênix.

Ele simplesmente bufou. – Modos, Nelly. E as paredes muitas vezes têm olhos e ouvidos, ainda mais quando o dono delas é um sujeito como Aberforth.

Neste momento, o "dono das paredes de olhos e ouvidos" aproximou-se com as bebidas – mas sem os copos – da mesa e deixou os whiskys e a cerveja ali de qualquer jeito, afastando-se sem a menor cerimônia (o que era incomum considerando-se que geralmente ele cobrava logo depois de entregar o que quer que fosse). Angel estendeu a mão para sua bebida, mas Helenya – logo depois de trocar olhares com Wood, ao seu lado – a deteve.

Ela pigarreou, levando as mãos ao curto cabelo castanho e afastando sua franja dos olhos. – S-será que você poderia conjurar... hmmm... os copos, Nelly?

Ainda envolvida pelo torpor das lembranças sobre Sirius, Angel franziu a testa. – Porque Alastor não faz isso? Ele é mais experiente do que qualquer um de nós.

Ao ver os jovens se entreolhando enquanto Moody ria, porém, a elfa entendeu. E seu rosto estava anuviado quando ela baixou o capuz – indo contra as ordens do líder – e procurava sua varinha, observando a reação de seus "colegas". Elias cutucou Helenya novamente, e esta fez outro gesto pedindo para que a elfa parasse.

– Q-queríamos vê-la... Bem, é, Nelly... – o pavor estava estampado no rosto de Patil. A moça fechou os olhos, como se não ver mais nada lhe desse coragem – Queríamos vê-la fazendo magia sem usar a varinha!

Novamente todos – menos os mesmos de antes – prenderam a respiração. Angel sentiu Zoe tremer ao seu lado, e viu com o canto do olho Douglas Vane ocultar-se ao lado dela enquanto Moody fungava, ainda olhando com interesse para a elfa que, por sua vez, não sabia o que estava sentindo. Não era raiva, nem tristeza, nem felicidade... Tédio, talvez?

Considerando que estava em uma reunião às 3 da manhã com uma organização secreta anti-Voldemort e sendo caçada por ele, Angel descartou essa possibilidade. Ela apenas não se sentia animada a sorrir, e – minimamente inquieta – a elfa ergueu a mão direita, colocando-a com graciosidade a 5 cm acima da mesa enquanto encarava Helenya. Seu coração ficou frio ao liberar magia, e os copos se materializaram aos poucos sem presença de luz ou barulho.

Aberforth quebrou alguma coisa atrás do balcão. Douglas Vane sorriu por baixo do capuz, enigmático.

– Talvez agora você se anime a explicar alguma coisa a esses simples mortais, Srta. Nelly.

Angel apenas retribuiu o sorriso. Encheu seu copo de cerveja amanteigada e, bebendo, deu de ombros – o que quer que Moody ou qualquer outro pensasse sobre Angely Nelly, ela sabia... Sabia que não importava mais.

o/\o

– _James..._

– _Shiii!_

– _Mas, James...!_

– _Shiii! Vão nos ouvir, Lily!_

– _Mas é claro que não, estamos dentro do armário!_

James abriu a boca para responder, mas sentir Evans tremer de nervosismo tão perto de si fez suas palavras fugirem. Cada parte de seu corpo, principalmente o rosto encostado na lateral da cabeça de Lily, o peito sobre o qual a ruiva estava prensada pela falta de espaço dentro do porta-casacos de Filch e suas mãos que roçavam nas mãos dela parecia ter se tornado um fio de alta voltagem: ondas incomodas perpassavam seu corpo incessantemente, principalmente onde sua pele tocava a pele de Lils.

– _Você está bem?_

– _Porque a pergunta?_

Lily hesitou. Mordeu seu lábio inferior, sentindo seu coração disparado parecer aumentar de tamanho e a passagem tanto de calor quanto de corrente elétrica se intensificar entre os dois corpos. Seu pescoço, recostado no pescoço de James de modo a não a deixar enxergá-lo, estava formigando desconfortavelmente no ponto de encontro entre a pele dela com a dele: Lily se sentia incapaz de mover algo além de sua boca.

Isso já será o bastante, pensou ela num reflexo irrefreável, sentindo seu rosto arder só de pensar na situação na qual se encontrava, principalmente imaginando o que estava imaginando.

– _Seu coração está batendo num ritmo estranho._

Era verdade, James _sabia_ que era. Apenas frustrou-se por ela ter percebido considerando-se que... Bem, considerando que a ruiva era exatamente o que estava deixando-o nervoso.

– _É..._ – ele respirou fundo antes de responder _– Mas o seu também está!_

– _Me pergunto apenas __por quê__. E você está tremendo tanto, não consigo entender..._

Um barulho brusco, fora do armário, fez Lily se calar. Uma das cadeiras foi arrastada como se alguém estivesse se sentando, vozes abafadas e indistinguíveis invadiram os ouvidos dos dois como levíssimos zumbidos se comparados à vertigem que sentiam.

E então, como uma corda segurada por alguns fios se parte com um puxão forte e delicado, Evans sentiu seu auto-controle sumir quando Potter fez outro baixo "_shii_", baixinho em seu ouvido, e o cheiro do maroto – que ela estivera tentando com todas as suas forças não sentir – a entorpeceu completamente. Desse modo, quando ela se deu conta, estava encarando os olhos acinzentados do rapaz muito de perto, registrando com um mescla de nervosismo e felicidade a confusão dele pela ruiva ter se desvencilhado com cuidado dos casacos imundos, ficando ainda mais pensada contra a parede do guarda-roupa apenas para fitá-lo.

Assim, tão perto dos belíssimos olhos de Evans, James sentiu um impulso quase incontrolável de beijar aqueles lábios a centímetros dos seus. Perdeu parte da noção sobre o que fazia, envolveu com os braços – que antes pendiam ao lado de seu corpo – a cintura da ruiva, que fechou os olhos por alguns instantes enquanto passava lentamente uma das mãos pelos ombros largos do maroto, aproximando-se ainda mais de James e pousando a outra mão em sua nuca.

Com os toques, suaves e tranqüilos, ambos estremeceram. James fechou os olhos também, inclinando sua cabeça levemente para o lado e tocando muito de leve, num contado fugido, mas carinhoso, nos lábios de Lily. O calor da ruiva espalhou-se por todo o corpo dele a partir daquele gesto enquanto ela subia uma mão para os negros cabelos de James, afagando-os carinhosamente.

Mas Pontas percebeu a tempo o que estava fazendo, e afastou-se tão bruscamente de Lily que a porta do armário abriu com o peso de seu corpo, fazendo-o cair com violência no chão ao mesmo tempo em que, em seu coração e sua pele, o calor gostoso que sentira sumisse e um gélido rancor o substituísse por não ter chegado a beijar seu grande amor mais intensamente... Afinal, tinha chego _tão perto_! Sabia que não podia fazer algo tão importante dentro de um armário, seria um gesto horrível, mas... Ao mesmo tempo, bom. A ruiva, no entanto, ainda com uma das mãos suspensas no ar, encarava confusa de decepcionada – o mesmo calor a abandonando – o corpo que jazia no chão da sala de Filch, ainda sentindo a pressão leve dos lábios de James sobre os seus.

Por Merlin! Ele gostava dela ou não?!

– James?! – Sirius chamou a atenção de todos para si. Ele estava de braços cruzados, sentado na ponta da mesa do zelador, fitando curioso o rosto do amigo colado ao chão – O que está fazendo aí?

Pontas bufou, rolando no chão para ficar deitado de costas e respondendo o amigo com todo o azedume que conseguiu demonstrar. – Pensei ter visto um galeão por aí e achei que seria divertido procurá-lo, Sirius.

Almofadinhas riu, indo até Potter e o ajudando a levantar. – Não pensei que a situação estivesse tão ruim para que você precise se rastejar por ouro, cervo. Porque não pede emprestado para mim?

Os dois, James já de pé, trocaram breves sorrisos cúmplices, – como há muito tempo, ou assim lhes parecia, já não trocavam – Sirius interpretando quase corretamente o rubor das faces e o vermelho dos lábios do amigo. Ele riu novamente com um tom de deboche e gozação, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos do cervo, que corou ainda mais e fechou a cara.

– _Lily_! – Evans desviou o olhar de James rapidamente ao ouvir a voz de Lucy, estridente, vinda de perto da porta. A moça estava parada ali, com a mão na maçaneta e quase saindo da sala de Filch, mas ao ver sua amiga um pouco escondida entre os grossos casacos do zelador ela avançou para cima de Sirius. Este, dando passos hesitantes para trás, sorriu amarelo diante da fúria da moça.

– _Você mentiu, _Black! – sibilou ela dando de dedo no rosto do rapaz – Eu estava _preocupada_ com a Lily, eu me _arrisquei_ pra vir até aqui! Por que não disse que ela estava com você _o tempo todo_?

Sirius olhou em volta inocentemente, tirando a varinha do bolso e fechando a porta do armário dentro do qual Evans ainda estava com um aceno displicente. – Você está vendo alguma cascata de cabelos ruivos por aqui?

Ames riu, e Lily abriu a porta com sua própria varinha imediatamente, saindo do armário com o objeto mágico empunhado e apontado para Black.

– Deixe de besteira. Porque não avisou que era a Lu?

_Ao menos o quase beijo teria sido evitado._

– Bom, eu pensei: para que atrapalhar o raro momento em que a ruiva e meu amigo podem ficar tão perto um do outro sem poder brig...

– Black! – interrompeu Lucy rispidamente, sem conseguir esconder um grande sorriso – Potter e Lily estavam _juntos_ dentro desse armário minúsculo?

Os dois coraram fortemente, mal ousando erguer o olhar do chão.

– De onde você acha que o Pontas caiu, do porta-chapéus? – Sirius sorriu marotamente, e Lucy puxou Lils para uma cadeira enquanto sentava na outra – Quero dizer, considerando o quão colados eles estavam preferi ver o que acontecia simplesmente deixando quieto. Espero que tenha valido para você o esforço de segurar essa Crawford, James, é sério.

Diante disso Lily levantou-se, irritada, olhando de forma enojada para Black. – Vamos Lu, não temos mais nada a fazer aqui...

– Bom, pode ser que você não, mas eu certamente tenho. – Lucy levantou também, mas ao invés de se encaminhar para a porta, como sua amiga, foi até a janela e a abriu – Agora é mais ou menos duas e meia da manhã, por isso vim procurar a Lils, mas ela não é a única que sumiu.

– Alicia! – exclamou Lily sobressaltada, voltando-se para Crawford – Onde está a Alicia?

– No dormitório, fazendo o dever que esqueceu outra vez. Fique tranqüila, não foi ela quem desapareceu...

– Peter? – sugeriu James, ao que a loira fez um aceno negativo.

– Ele está dormindo na sala comunal, na certa esperando por vocês.

Sirius, então, percebeu de qual sumiço Lucy estava falando, e percebeu que a última coisa que desejava era que tivessem percebido a ausência de seu anjo como a moça aparentemente havia percebido. O que faria?! Se Evans soubesse que Angel não estava em Hogwarts a elfa estaria perdida!

_Felizmente estou aqui para impedir isso._

– Hey, Crawford, sou capaz de apostar que você está mentindo só para no fim nos convencer de ir perguntar o paradeiro dessa tal pessoa para o Remo, indo assim visitá-lo! – exclamou ele tentando parecer estar convencido disso, ao que Lucy voltou a ficar séria.

– Nada disso, Black. – rebateu ela, de costas para a janela – Porque foi _ele_ quem sumiu.

o/\o

Todos olharam para Angel quando um vulto encapuzado entrou no pub e sentou-se na mesa ao lado do grupo da Ordem da Fênix, talvez com a esperança de que a moça – do modo como, eles já sabiam, era capaz – descobrisse a intenção do sujeito e, se o dito cujo tentasse ouvir, que ela o impedisse.

– Ele é aliado de Você-Sabe-Quem, Angel? – indagou Helenya Patil num tom baixo e confiante.

Angel encarou a moça com a testa franzida, buscando em sua memória um momento apenas no qual esta não tivesse pedido demonstrações de poder élfico. Em mais ou menos 30 minutos de conversa, nos quais os quatro jovens não pararam de perguntar sobre hábitos, habilidades e idioma dos elfos enquanto Moody ouvia em silêncio fitando concentrado seu bisbilhoscópio de bolso, Nelly tinha obrigado a si mesma a falar a menor quantidade de frases possíveis, irritada com toda aquela "_puxação de saco". _

No entanto, ela também estava inquieta quanto à identidade do tal sujeito. E, _apenas por isso_, – porque se Helenya tivesse pedido qualquer outra coisa Angel teria recusado – a elfa fechou os olhos.

E franziu a testa ao receber um forte bloqueio diante de sua invasão ao consciente de quem quer que fosse a pessoa de capa e capuz idêntica a que todos os membros da Ordem ali presentes estavam usando.

– Mas o que _diabos_... – sussurrou ela para si mesma ao forçar a pressão de sua mente e ser repelida pela segunda vez. Ela reabriu os olhos, inclinando-se sobre a mesa para falar com Alastor através de baixos sibilos – _Moody_. _Saia com todos daqui __**agora**_.

– _Ele é aliado de Você-Sabe-Quem?_ – insistiu Helenya, mas Angel não lhe deu atenção. Moody fez um aceno quase imperceptível em direção a mesa ao lado com uma expressão indagadora, ao que a elfa concordou satisfeita de terem compreendido sua intenção.

– Se você acha que é preciso segurá-lo para que possamos sair daqui, Nelly, penso que devo concordar. – ele inclinou-se para ela também – Contudo, _não chame atenção alguma para si!_

Angel sorriu de leve, assentindo e levantando de imediato. Sentou-se na mesa da pessoa desconhecida, exatamente em frente a ela, e segurou aquele pulso descansado sobre a mesa, encoberto, para evitar fugas ou feitiços. Com o canto do olho, a elfa viu seus colegas irem até o balcão do pub pagar a conta para Aberforth apressadamente.

– Acho que, em tempos nebulosos como esses, andar encapuzado não nos dá uma aparência amigável, não é? – falou ela ao sentir a pessoa tentar soltar seu pulso da mão de Angel – Diga: o que pretende fazer?

Silêncio. E, depois de alguns segundos, um chiado que Nelly demorou até entender como riso.

– Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom. – respondeu a pessoa, e Angely ofegou quando Remo baixou o capuz.

o/\o

– _Como é que é?_

Lucy revirou os olhos. – É a terceira vez que repito, Black: peguei a capa de invisibilidade de dentro da mala de seu amigo e fui até a enfermaria para ver o Remo, que não estava lá. Sendo assim, voltei para os dormitórios para o caso de todos já terem chego aqui, mas como isso não aconteceu fui à sala do professor Squalor, de onde Lily e Potter vocês também já tinham saído...

– Já sei, já sei, você derrubou um armário por aí para tirar o Filch do caminho e então foi até a sala dele. Poupe-me desses detalhes sórdidos. – Sirius levantou da cadeira na qual estava sentado, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa redonda que estava a sua frente e que era também a mais próxima da lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória. Encarando Crawford, sentada um pouco mais longe dele, Sirius tomou fôlego – O que perguntei é mais na linha de: _"REMO SUMIU???"_!

– Shiii, Black! – rebateu a loira – _Não precisa gritar_!

– NÃO PRECISA GRITAR? – e, diante de um gélido olhar de Evans – _Como_ não precisa gritar? Remo sumiu! _Sumiu_!

Alicia, no entanto, apareceu no topo da escada do dormitório feminino – com um livro pequeno e grosso em mãos, totalmente uniformizada – e desceu até onde todos estavam apressadamente.

– Pensei ter ouvido a voz do Black. – explicou ela embora ninguém tivesse perguntado nada – E o que há com todo mundo? Que caras horríveis.

– Alguém sumiu. – explicou James simplesmente.

– É, eu sei, mas quem lhes contou? – O'Connel sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Lily e Lucy, mudando sua expressão inocente para uma curiosamente preocupada – Quero dizer, ela ainda estava aqui quando a Lu saiu atrás de vocês sei lá porque.

Todos se entreolharam. Sirius gelou.

– _Ela_, 'Licia? – Evans franziu a testa para a amiga – Ela quem?

– Angely, é claro. Quem mais poderia ser?

– Remo. – respondeu Lucy levando as mãos aos olhos – Remo, foi _ele_ quem sumiu!

– Não seja ridícula. – rebateu Alicia sarcasticamente – Lupin está na ala hospitalar, e sei diferenciá-lo de Nelly o bastante para afirmar que _ela_ sumiu!

Crawford abriu a boca para responder, mas Lily a deteve. – Já chega. – ela levantou – Isso está ficando ridículo, e desde agora anuncio que vou _dormir_.

Contudo James – com uma expressão muito séria – levantou também, ignorando Evans, e mexeu em seus bolsos enquanto Sirius balançava Peter, acordando-o, e comunicava a este o que havia acontecido. Lily voltou seus olhos com curiosidade para os marotos postados atrás de Potter, em posse de um pergaminho que abriu com cuidado, e parou de andar até o dormitório sem nem mesmo começar a fazê-lo para ver o que fariam.

– Você está com a carta que chegou para a Angely hoje a tarde na aula enquanto ela estava com o Remo, Peter? – o rapaz confirmou, tirando a tal carta do bolso e entregando-a a Sirius – Ótimo. Leia-a enquanto Rabicho e eu verificamos se a Angel ou o Aludo estão em Hogwarts, Almofadinhas, por favor.

– O que eles estão fazendo? – indagou Alicia baixinho, sem desgrudar os olhos dos três amigos.

Mas Lily não precisou que alguém respondesse para entender. Viu nos olhos de Potter, que faiscavam por trás dos óculos e não paravam de percorrer o que ela sabia que era o famoso Mapa do Maroto, nos olhos de Pettigrew, igualmente concentrado, e nos olhos de Black uma determinação sem igual, uma coragem inestimável. Eles não eram do tipo de amigos – como Lily dolorosamente sabia que era – que usavam a racionalidade para dizerem à si mesmos "_eles estão bem_" quando tudo indicava ao contrário, e jamais iriam dormir convencidos disso ou não disso.

Não, Lily sabia que não. E sabia, também, que marotos procurariam marotos onde quer que fosse.

– _Nem pensar!_ – exclamou ela ao chegar a tal conclusão, indo até Sirius e tomando o pergaminho das mãos dele – Vocês _não vão_ sair daqui!

Para a surpresa geral, foi James quem levantou enquanto Peter fechava o mapa e o colocava no bolso para evitar que Lils o tomasse também. Ele encarou a ruiva altivamente, gélido como a morte e de um modo que nunca fora tão intenso.

– Não estamos obrigando você a nos seguir, Evans. – ele desviou o olhar por alguns segundos, como se soubesse da dificuldade que teria para dizer aquilo que pretendia, antes de voltar a encará-la – Então não tente nos obrigar a ficar aqui.

Era a primeira vez que James Potter enfrentava Lily Evans, e ninguém além de Sirius conseguiu reagir com rapidez.

– E você, Lucy... – acrescentou o rapaz para impedir Evans de responder – Devolva a capa de invisibilidade, por favor.

Lily olhou para a amiga. Não importava o que acontecesse, a moça _não podia_ entregar aquela maldita capa!

– Claro, Black. – Crawford não ousou olhar para Evans, e sua voz tinha um tom culpado – Mas apenas se eu puder ir com vocês.

Almofadinhas ergueu as sobrancelas. – James?

– Por mim tudo bem. – o maroto voltou-se para Peter – Rabicho?

Pettigrew deu de ombros. – Sirius?

– Duvido que cheguemos conseguir a capa de volta sem ser assim, de qualquer jeito, então... Beleza, ela vai.

Lucy sorriu, e uniu-se aos marotos perguntando como poderia ajudar. Lily, por sua vez, sentiu-se profundamente traída, e – olhando para Alicia para trocar olhares estupefatos com ela, como de costume – surpreendeu-a encarando James e mordendo o lábio inferior com uma expressão culpada. Diante disso, a ruiva bufou audivelmente: parecia que ninguém estava ao seu lado, afinal.

– Desculpe Lils, mas... – ela tomou fôlego – Por favor, James, me deixe ir também!

Os marotos se entreolharam novamente. Se negassem isso a Alicia poderia ser muito pior, no fim das contas, e por isso acenaram – cansados – para que ela se juntasse a eles. Lily despencou de volta ao sofá.

– Eles não estão no castelo. – Peter apontou para o mapa recém-aberto outra vez, agora que Evans desistira de impedi-los – Devem ter ido a Hogsmeade, talvez juntos.

– Fingimos não ver os segredos que os dois partilham por um bom tempo, mas em um caso como esse não podemos mais hesitar ou deixar passar. – todos concordaram com James – Sugiro que usemos a passagem do Salgueiro Lutador para ir ao povoado.

– Passagem do Salgueiro? – Lucy olhou para onde Peter estava apontando – Oh meu _Deus_! Isso vai dar na Casa dos Gritos!

Sirius fez displicentes acenos positivos, entregando a carta que tinha em mãos para Alicia. – De qualquer modo, veja isso. Quem mandaria uma carta cheia de pontos, riscos e vírgulas?

Lily interveio. – Alastor Moody. – e, como ninguém entendeu, ela revirou os olhos – Um auror. Li que ele costuma mandar mensagens em códigos pra todo mundo, em qualquer lugar.

Franzindo a testa, James arrepiou seus cabelos. – E para que Alastor Moody escreveria para a Angel?

Sirius olhou para a janela. Foi até lá, e encarando a lua quase cheia sentiu seus olhos marejarem e a preocupação assolar seu coração como nunca antes. – A Ordem da Fênix. Só pode ser isso, Pontas.

Os marotos, por serem os únicos a terem entendido a afirmação de Almofadinhas, viraram-se uns para os outros com expressões assustadas. Por Merlin, se Angel realmente tivesse conseguido entrar na Ordem da Fênix, e se Remo estivesse com ela...

Era muito mais grave do que poderiam imaginar.

– O'Connel! – exclamou Peter de repente, ao que a menina pulou de susto – O namorado da sua irmã, Frank Longbottom! Ele desvendou todos os códigos de um papel que continha as senhas as Sonserina quando estávamos no quinto ano, aposto que ele será capaz de ler essa carta!

– Me diga um motivo que o leve a ajudá-los, Pettigrew, e nunca mais lhe darei detenções idiotas.

Rabicho riu, satisfeito. – James vai tirá-lo do time se ele não ajudar.

Pontas riu baixinho, mas Lily fechou a cara. Levantou, corada, andando até as escadas do dormitório de novo, sendo que ainda de costas anunciou:

– Vou chamar Alice. Ela é a única aqui que pode convencer Frank a acordar.

E, provavelmente mais vermelha do que seus cabelos flamejantes, ela subiu os degraus correndo enquanto James sorria, quase emocionado.

– Eu amo essa garota! – exclamou ele, ao que todos riram.

– Não sabia que sua irmã se chamava _Alice_, O'Connel. – Rabicho coçou os olhos, bocejando, e Alicia fez um aceno afirmativo – Gozado. Alicia e Alice.

Um silêncio sobreveio às últimas palavras de Rabicho. Primeiro porque todos estavam nervosos demais para falar, e segundo porque... Bem, o que diriam? Não havia muito o que dizer.

– Então é isso aí. – Lucy sentou, mal conseguindo conter seu nervosismo, tentando iniciar uma conversa – A emoção vai começar.

A tentativa não surtiu efeito, e a emoção também não começou de imediato, porque Lily não demorou muito para descer acompanhada de Alice, uma menina um ano mais nova que a irmã, de rosto redondo, bonito e bondoso e cabelos castanhos escorridos. Porém, daí a acordar Frank, – custando por volta de 15 minutos inteiros do grupo – explicar a ele e sua namorada os acontecimentos, esperá-lo anunciar que aquele era um simples Código Morse, – de uso comum entre telégrafos de trouxas principalmente durante um período que não soube explicar, mas que não sabia decodificar sem um tempo de análise – levou deles um tempo precioso. Ninguém sabia, claro, mas no Cabeça de Javali, no exato instante em que Longbottom leu a carta – que consistia basicamente em "Mudamos o lugar, vá para o Cabeça de Javali esta noite" – Angely ainda estava dando detalhes sobre como encontrar sua magia dentro de si da forma élfica para seus colegas, tendo Remo um tanto longe de chegar ao pub.

– Oh meu Deus, Frank, você salvou nossa vida! – Lily sorriu docemente para o rapaz, e James registrou mentalmente que ultimamente sua ruiva estava mudando de idéia tão rápido quando estiveram mudando de emoções naquele dia. Afinal, minutos antes ela estava horrorizada com a idéia de ir atrás dos outros dois marotos em Hogsmeade, não estava? Agora, no entanto, a ruiva simplesmente se esforçava tanto quanto qualquer um para ajudar, incluindo-se no grupo sem nem ao menos ter pedido para fazer parte dele – Obrigado, de verdade, isso vai nos poupar muito tempo...

– Poupar tempo a _vocês_? – Alice levantou-se, puxando Frank junto com ela – Como assim?

– Alice tem razão. – Frank respirou fundo, bocejando em seguida e esfregando os olhos com força enquanto Sirius guardava no bolso o mapa do maroto, a carta e as anotações de Longbottom, vestindo apressadamente uma das capas que haviam encontrado no fundo da mala de Remo – Quero dizer, se confiaram na gente para nos contra todas essas coisas penso que devemos ir também, não é?

– Sem contar que Remo é nosso amigo e Angel já nos salvou de detenções milhões de vezes! – acrescentou Alice – Vamos também, isso é uma decisão tomada.

Sem tempo para discutir e com seu coração pesando mais a cada segundo jogado fora com conversas ou discussões sem sentido, Almofadinhas concordou imediatamente com isso sem realmente prestar atenção em quais seriam as conseqüências. – Vistam essas capas, vai nos proteger do frio e de suspeitas tolas por causa de nossa idade. – ele jogou uma daquelas para cada um, percebendo que ainda haviam sobrado duas – Peter, você pode colocar essas duas lá em cima de novo?

O rapaz concordou, obedecendo imediatamente. James olhou em volta: agora tinham Frank, Alice, Alicia, Lily, Lucy, Peter, Sirius e ele próprio, sendo que oito pessoas – sem a menor dúvida – jamais caberiam sob a capa confortavelmente. Como ninguém ali parecia disposto a reclamar da falta de espaço, principalmente com a hora de fugir de Hogwarts em plena madrugada já tão próxima, ele simplesmente deu de ombros. O que tivesse de ser seria, e eles enfrentariam com coragem quando viesse.

XxX_.Fim do Capítulo Oito._XxX

_N/A__Domingo, 24 de junho de 2007._

**Uma semana e uns dois dias depois, segundo creio, e aqui estou eu! (Bom, eu realmente não sei se é isso mesmo, porque parece bem mais...). Eu sei que o cap ficou curto, mas eu queria postar antes do fim de semana acabar e com o tanto de páginas que eu ainda tinha que digitar para acabar isso como tinha sido previsto, ia demorar bastante... De qualquer modo o oito já está quase completamente escrito, não creio que eu poste depois do próximo fim de semana (até que não estou indo devagar! xD)**

**Então! Espero que tenham gostado. Eu já estava particularmente inclinada a escrever uma coisa mais física entre Lily e James (-rindo-), e até que gostei de como acabou ficando. Quero dizer, tirando o fato de eu ter exigido de mim mesma muito auto-controle para não escrever um "beijo completo", foi tranqüilo. Eu acho xD**

**O caso é que eu nunca consigo deixar um suspense por muito tempo! Tirando o cara com quem a Angel conversou e que aceitou-a na Ordem, mas acho que vocês já devem ter sacado quem é (sim, eu sou péssima nisso...), por isso não conta... De qualquer modo, esse cap é uma introdução para dois dias reveladores que virão xD Aí estão os agradecimentos:**

Niele: **Hauhauaha, então quer dizer que mesmo sem saber escolhi um sobrenome de acordo com a personalidade da Lucy? Minha nossa, esses sim é poder do inconsciente! xD E muito obrigada pelo elogio, espere que continue lendo minha fic! Um grande beijo e muita paz.**

Thaty: **Realmente, eu lendo de novo percebi que pode ter soado confuso... De qualquer modo, a primeira parte da história – com a Angel pensando enquanto voava – foi especialmente para que você estendesse, espero que as coisas clareiem! Se isso não acontecer, fala que eu serei mais clara o possível, tá? Valeu por me acompanhar, beijo!**

Sassah Potter: **Bom, pra mim a Lily sempre viu o lado mais "comportado e bonzinho" do James, mas não admitia isso por medo de acabar gostando muito dele e se ferir quando fosse jogada fora... E, bom, marotos são marotos, mas isso não os impede de serem incrivelmente fofos e encantadores! (Até porque, se não fossem, as meninas não se jogariam aos pés deles como geralmente acontece nas fics).**

**Sobre a Angel... Acho que você tem razão. Me empolguei um pouco demais, haushaushaus... Mas ainda preciso esclarecer os motivos desse 'lado mal' dela, então aí talvez todos entendam melhor o porque dessa dupla personalidade. Obrigado por tudo, um grande beijo e até!**

Nina Potter: **Calma, calma, respira fundo e conta até três! xD Bom, não, ela não vai ficar assim permanentemente, então aquiete-se menina! Hauhsushuas... Ih, você tem razão, o Sirius não teve muito destaque no cap 7, né? Mas nesse e no próximo fica tranqüila que ele, Lily, James, Angel e Remo serão motivo de grande atenção. Valeu pelos elogios, e sim... Eu sou má, descobri isso a pouco tempo o.o" Uma boa semana pra você, se cuida e um grande beijo!**

Istéfani Pontes: **Oi! Nossa, eu que tenho que te agradecer eternamente por estar lendo, e me diexa muuuuito feliz perceber que você realmente gosta da minha fic!**

**Huahsuahs, sim, o James jamais seria comportado sem ter um bom plano por trás disso! Mas é exatamente essa molequice dele que o deixa tão irresistivelmente fofo, ele é do tipo de garoto com o qual geralmente se sonha e que provavelmente não existe. Hauhsuas, isso é tão cruel... De qualquer modo, você tem fic?! Aaah, me manda, me manda!!! Eu realmente adoraria ler! xD**

**E é CLARO que você pode palpitar o quanto quiser! Mas, nesse caso – você pode perceber dando uma folheada nos livros – as **_**fanfics**_** (a minha inclusive, só que nem tanto) usam muito "Merlin", enquanto na história original Deus é bastante citado também. Olha um exemplo do Cálice de Fogo:**

"– _**Não vou usar isso nunca - insistiu Rony. – Nunquinha.**_

– _**Ótimo - retorquiu a Sra. Weasley. – Ande nu. E Harry não se esqueça de tirar uma fotografia dele. Deus sabe que eu estou precisando de umas boas gargalhadas."**_

**De qualquer modo, prometo pra você que vou me esforçar para colocar mais Merlin! E, se eu não fizer isso, pode puxar minha orelha, viu? Haushaushss... Um grande beijo, espero que goste do cap e continue me dando idéias fabulosas! Até o próximo!**

Mari s2_**Adorei**_** falar com você por MSN! Superada aquela fase de "Eu te conheço?" – haushaushas – percebi que você é muuuito legal, muito mesmo! Aliás, estou rindo até agora com a Avril cantando em português (para eles agente cantando em inglês deve ser a mesma porcaria, imagino...). Aaah, fico feliz que você tenha gostado!! Porque eu também achei legal, mas quase ninguém concordou comigo...**

**Por falar em idéias pra sua fic, cadê o cap 4? Você realmente conseguiu me deixar curiosa com aquele "Sair daqui sem rumo, sem direção" (ou algo assim) do Remo o.o" haushaushaus... E sei que já disse isso, mas não custa repetir: sou de Tijucas, uma cidadezinha nos cafundós obscuros de Santa Catarina.**

**Sei que disse que postaria antes do fim de semana, mas acabei postando antes do fim de semana **_**acabar**_**! Espero que não se zangue, peço sinceras desculpas, mas meus amigos estão me desencaminhando e me levando para os caminhos que viciam do RPG (o.o") e ainda tenho a péssima mania de escrever, em papel, no meio da aula. Espero que goste do cap mesmo sendo pequeno! Um beijo grande, muita sorte e não esqueça da sua fic, existem fans realmente ansiosos por aqui xD**

**Até!**

Yasmin D: **Heey! Que bom que gostou, fico feliz! Obrigada pelo elogio, espero que esse cap faça jus a ele xD Um beijo grande!**

Manuh: **Haushaushuas, ao meu "pedido", Manu? Eu praticamente te obriguei a ler essa fic, você está sendo bastante gentil! De qualquer modo, abafando esses detalhes dispensáveis, me deixa muito, mas muuuito contente que você goste e se empolgue com a fic! Quando eu escrevo, escrevo pensando muito em vocês três e tento trazer nossa amizade para a amizade dos marotos, então preciso realmente que vocês digam o que acham... E é isso! Obrigada mesmo, te amo tá? Beijão!**

Istéfani Pontes_2_:** Sobre o seu "voltei", provavelmente foi ignorância minha, mas não entendi o.o" Beijo!**

**Então é isso! Boa semana para todos e até a próxima!**


	9. Primeira Noite

_XxX.Primeira Noite.XxX_

Sirius sentiu seu dedo mindinho latejar dolorosamente quando Evans pisou nele pela sétima vez seguida em menos de quinze minutos, por baixo da capa de invisibilidade e sem se dar ao trabalho de pedir desculpas (talvez por não conseguir identificar de quem era o dedo, uma vez que Alicia, Lucy e Alice também estavam com eles). O rapaz respirou fundo, arreganhando os dentes para não perder o controle, e empurrou o grupo bruscamente para a direção certa quando estavam quase se chocando com a parede (outra vez).

A vontade do maroto era a de matar James de um jeito cruelmente bárbaro. Arrancar aqueles olhos de veado maldito, colocá-lo no liquidificador junto com o fígado, a orelha esquerda e a mão direta – batendo tudo para depois usar a mistura de molho para macarrão – parecia uma perspectiva muito tentadora, principalmente ao pensar que Pontas estava em segurança na passagem do Salgueiro Lutador enquanto ele, Sirius, precisava ir buscar todo o grupo em duas viagens.

_E tudo por causa daquela maldita brincadeira do palitinho!_

– Droga. – ele cutucou Lily com força ao receber uma nova investida contra seu pobre dedo mindinho, tão perfeito!, ao que a moça virou-se para ele assustada – Será que você poderia fazer a gentileza de manter o _meu_ pé bem longe do _seu_ pé, Evans?

Lily pareceu não entender, e – não sem desequilibrar todo mundo e fazer Alicia sair quase por completo de baixo da capa – deu de ombros silenciosamente. Era espantoso, na verdade, que não tivessem encontrado ninguém no caminho (ou que ninguém os tivesse encontrado, considerando-se o barulho que estavam fazendo no presente momento), e se não fosse pelo fato de estarem indo ajudar Angely e Remo – se é que precisavam de ajuda – Almofadinhas já teria ido delatar todos, incluindo ele mesmo, para McGonagall. Uma detenção e numerosos pontos a menos na ampulheta da Grifinória lhe pareciam bem mais atrativos e suportáveis do que todas aquelas andanças pelo castelo com garotas histéricas ou garotos tapados espremidos sob um manto que parecia prestes a escorregar.

Mas... E Angel e Aluado? Onde eles estariam? Juntos? Separados? Seguros? Em perigo mortal? Cansados? Voando? Fugindo? Rindo? Correndo? Duelando? Desmaiados? Sofrendo?...

_Mortos_?

Ele preferia não pensar muito em cada uma daquelas coisas, porque elas o levavam até outras hipóteses geralmente piores. Mas seu coração estava pesado, cheio de uma preocupação muito além de tudo o que já havia sentido; um fato inegavelmente verdadeiro ecoava em sua mente assolada por perguntas sem respostas: Angely Nelly fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix. E não havia confiado nele para contar isso.

Sirius a amava com todo o seu coração, mesmo só tendo descoberto isso há pouco tempo, e – ainda que Angely tivesse confessado de uma forma disfarçada que retribuía este sentimento – o maroto já não tinha tanta certeza disso. Quer dizer, poderia ter sido tudo imaginação dele, certo? O beijo retribuído, no qual havia sentido tanto amor, poderia ter sido apenas fruto do _seu_ sentimento, enquanto a elfa... Talvez ela estivesse apenas tentando preservar a velha amizade. Afinal, Almofadinhas conseguia perceber: Angel estava ocupada demais com algo que não queria dividir com ninguém para dar atenção à ele, amando-o ou não.

– Black? – Sirius ouviu a voz de Evans, baixa e perto de seu ouvido, chamá-lo de volta à realidade – Você acha que o Remo está bem?

Almofadinhas não respondeu imediatamente, principalmente por estar ocupando tentando abrir as portas do Salão Principal por baixo da capa sem que ninguém ficasse a mostra, e tendo consigo quatro garotas histéricas tal esforço deixou-o muito estressado. Quando finalmente o grupo passou para os jardins, e Sirius fechou as portas com um pontapé imprudente e irritado, o rapaz preferia nem se dar ao trabalho de responder. Evans, no entanto, repetiu a pergunta.

– Não faço a menor idéia. – e, sentindo alguém pisar em seu dedo de novo – Até porque, pra que tanta preocupação com ele?!

– Porque ele não é só seu amigo, Black. – foi Lucy quem respondeu. Sua voz soava abafada – No entanto, não acho que exista motivo para pânico se ele estiver com a Nelly.

– Ah, é? – Sirius encheu-se de sarcasmo quando rebateu as palavras de Crawford, um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos obstruindo sua visão – E por que acha isso, Einstein?

A moça pareceu achar graça. – Porque ela é uma elfa com um par de asas brancas, Capitão América, e não acho que algum Comensal da Morte possa alcançá-la enquanto estiver voando.

Mas Almofadinhas não prestou atenção a qualquer vírgula que por ventura tivesse vindo depois de "asas brancas". Seu choque foi tanto que suas pernas não se moveram mais e – como as outras continuaram andando – a capa escorregou de seu corpo completamente, ao que ele observou – aparvalhado – Alicia, Lucy, Lily e Alice esbarrarem uma na outra por baixo do manto da invisibilidade, caindo no chão meio encobertas e emboladas.

A última noite antes da lua cheia ainda poderia clarear muita coisa além dos jardins de Hogwarts.

o/\o

– Remo! – Nelly não conseguiu reprimir um grito agudo ao fitar os olhos de seu amigo Aluado, sentado a sua frente em um pub mal-cuidado de Hogsmeade às 3 horas da manhã, ou algo por volta disso, e não deu atenção a Aberforth quando este solto um grunhido de desaprovação. Soltando o pulso do rapaz e segurando, no lugar disso, o colarinho de sua capa escura, Angely sentiu seu destino sair de seu controle pela primeira vez na vida – _O que está fazendo aqui?!_

Aluado sorriu, meio culpado. – Acho que não sou o único que deve explicações, Angel.

A moça franziu a testa, repassando mentalmente o que havia conversando com Lupin na enfermaria. Bom, considerando que ela havia contado tudo – desde sua entrada na Ordem da Fênix até o encontro com Moody e os outros – a elfa sinceramente não sabia do que Remo estava falando.

A não ser que ele tivesse lembrado o porquê de seu desmaio na tarde do dia anterior, o que era muito improvável.

– Está dizendo que eu tenho algo a explicar? – ela franziu a testa – Do que diabos você está falando?

– Angely, não creio que esta seja uma hora apropriada para escondermos coisas um do outro. – a expressão de Lupin tornou-se mais severa, e por um momento a elfa teve certeza de que estava mergulhada em um terrível pesadelo – Você disse que seria um _encontro_ com os membros da Ordem, e não um _confronto_! Rápido, temos que sair daqui antes que os Comensais resolvam entrar e acabar com tudo...

Nelly, no entanto, levantou de sua cadeira naquele exato instante. Seu olho direito escureceu e a pupila dilatou enquanto o esquerdo ficava insuportavelmente claro, e sua voz saiu tremida quando conseguiu falar.

– Para de fingir que não está com medo e me responda: há Comensais da Morte lá fora?

Lupin ficou sério de repente, e sem dizer nada ele fez um aceno positivo e outro displicente apontando para Aberforth: o dono do pub estava abertamente interessado nos dois, e a elfa voltou a sentar.

– Não sussurre muito baixo, desfaça a expressão de pânico e descontraia seus músculos. – Remo piscou para Angel, ao que ela obedeceu e ergueu as sobrancelhas – As ruas estão cheias de Comensais. Cheguei aqui seguindo Squalor, aquele bastardo foi à enfermaria e, segundo creio, roubou alguma coisa do estoque da Madame Pomfrey. De qualquer modo, ele está lá fora com um grupo de mais quatro pessoas, e observei mais uns 20 ou 30 seres de atitudes estranhas pelas ruas desde a Casa dos Gritos, o que nos dá um total de 5 de chances de fugirmos agora e chegarmos com vida em Hogwarts.

– Quando você aprendeu tudo isso, Remo?! Pensei que eu fosse a única louca no mundo a usar táticas de guerra! Essa característica é originalmente...

– Sua. – ele concordou – Sim. Mas eu estou cansado de obsercar você lutando enquanto fico parado ouvindo relatos, Angel, e vou usar o que absorvi de você em 7 anos para tentar ser útil.

Angely não estava reconhecendo no rapaz a sua frente o velho e racional Remo Lupin, e isso a fez hesitar. Poderia ser um equívoco, correto? Um delírio de alguém que tinha ficado perturbado com as moléstias sofridas por seu inconsciente? Remo não parecia muito bem, isso era fato. No entanto...

Ela também não reconhecia a si mesma como a igualmente velha e racional Nelly, debochada e segura de si. Não, definitivamente existia algo no interior de cada um que havia sido moldado de um jeito diferente, e negar que estava em perigo apenas porque de repente seu amigo de anos parecia tão decidido, imprudente e corajoso seria um erro. Talvez fatal.

– Aberforth! – exclamou Angel de repente num tom autoritário, mordendo o lábio inferior com apreensão ao mesmo tempo em que baixava o capuz e encaminhava-se para um ponto mais luminoso do recinto – Sou Angely Nelly, filha de Melian e, portanto, descendente direta da raça dos Maiar, Elfos de grande poder e luz do esquecido Reino de Valinor. Sou também pupila de Alvo Dumbledore, e por tais motivos peço-lhe algo que não negarás a quem te presenteará com a Benção dos Deuses. – nesse ponto a voz dela assumiu um tom de humilde súplica – Preciso de um espaço aberto no telhado pelo qual duas pessoas possam passar, senhor.

Tanto Aberforth quanto Remo ficaram surpresos com a súbita apresentação que deixava claro como água que, se o homem não aceitasse o "pedido", estaria enrascado: Nelly não falaria de sua descendência poderosa e de seu professor igualmente poderoso se não estivesse com a intenção de assustar. Nesse instante, porém, o silêncio apreensivo em que os três estavam mergulhados foi interrmpido pelo alto ranger da porta de entrada do Cabeça de Javali, e a última coisa que Angel viu antes de correr para Remo enquanto livrava-se da capa e libertava suas asas, sem esperar para identificar o novo cliente, foi um rápido aceno de concordância dado por Aberforth. Então, a partir de tal gesto, a elfa agarrou-se à cintura de Remo enquanto levantava vôo, abrindo um buraco no teto e passando por ele com o amigo colado ao seu corpo.

Lá em baixo, entre uma chuva de telhas, madeiras e concreto, feitiços ricocheteavam nas paredes e os gritos gerais de ódio ecoavam nos ouvidos de Nelly e Lupin, ambos assustados demais para dizerem alguma coisa enquanto voavam em direção à Casa dos Gritos.

o/\o

James estava impaciente, começando a se preocupar com a demora de Sirius e as garotas. Pediu novamente para que Peter dissesse a ele onde, afinal, eles estavam, e diante disso Frank riu baixinho.

– O que há, Frank? – indagou Rabicho curiosamente enquanto abria o Mapa – Por que está rindo quando todos nós estamos apreensivos?

– Ah, desculpe. – o rapaz levantou-se do degrau da escada poeirenta na qual estava acomodado, olhando em volta e ainda sorrindo de leve. O lugar onde os três estavam parecia ter sido, há algum tempo, o hall de uma casa de dois andares que possuía o primeiro sob a terra. Potter estava sentado em uma mesa escura, sua varinha iluminando o ambiente úmido e sufocante, enquanto Pettigrew percorria o mapa com o dedo e prestava atenção em Longbottom – É só que... Bem, eu acho engraçado o fato de você conseguir se preocupar com a Lily depois de anos de rejeição, James.

O maroto, que não estava exatamente prestando atenção à conversa, ergueu os olhos de um rato – logo abaixo de seu pé – que observava já há algum tempo. Fixou sua expressão séria em Frank, fazendo com que o sorriso do artilheiro da grifinória desaparecesse e desse lugar a um levemente culpado, e assim Pontas sentiu seu humor azedar: Longbottom tinha razão, afinal.

– Me diga, Frank. – James levantou, indo até a escada e apoiando-se no corrimão para encarar os olhos miúdos sob um cabelo preto e bagunçado que geralmente apresentava um topete bem penteado, o que não era possível naquele momento uma vez que o rapaz fora acordado bruscamente – Se Alice insistisse em te dar o fora de agora em diante, o que você faria?

– Ahm... – ele deu de ombros – Eu insistiria com ela, acho.

– Detesto interromper sua filosofia... – Peter aproximou-se dos dois rapazes com o Mapa do Maroto em uma das mãos e a varinha de James na outra, dirigindo-se ao amigo – Mas Sirius e os outros...

– JAMES!

Pontas assustou-se diante da voz exaltada de Almofadinhas, e ver o moço surgir de repente a sua frente – arrancando a capa de invisibilidade com fúria – o fez perder o equilíbrio quando seu braço escorregou do corrimão, caindo bem ao lado de Frank e batendo com as costelas dolorosamente nos degraus da escada. O rapaz ouviu Lily gritar, algo quebrar e todos serem mergulhados em escuridão, ele com suas costelas praticamente divididas ao meio.

– LUMUS! – Sirius invocou luz de sua varinha ainda gritando. Andou até James a passos duros, e levantou o amigo tão bruscamente que ouviu-se um alto estralo assim que o maroto pôs-se de pé, inteiramente pálido. – MALDITO VEADO, POR QUE NÃO ME CONTOU??

Pontas estava ocupado em gritar para responder ao amigo, e sua cabeça estava cheia demais da dor lacerante para conseguir tentar entender o que ele havia dito. Evans sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem diante da dor do rapaz, e tapou a boca com as mãos para não gritar novamente enquanto Alice, completamente corada, juntava os cacos do vaso empoeirado que quebrara no susto.

– Vá com calma, Sirius! – Frank aproximou-se dos dois, lívido e tentando desvencilhar James das garras do maroto – Não vê que ele está machucado?

– Sim, e vou ajudar os machucados a aumentarem se ele não responder! – Almofadinhas jogou Longbottom longe, voltando-se para Pontas novamente – Por que não me disse nada?? Angel pode ser expulsa, e você não me conta? E _ninguém_ me conta?!

Diante disso o maroto franziu a testa, sua voz sumindo bruscamente enquanto gritava. De repente, ele esqueceu da dor. – Como é que é?

– Angel pode ser expulsa, você sabe que o professor Dumbledore não permitiu que ela contasse sobre sua condição a _ninguém_ além de nós quatro! – a voz de Sirius agora saia como se ele estivesse fazendo um esforço enorme para não agir como um menino traído, uma criança a quem não tinham contado um segredo importante. Porque era exatamente assim que ele se sentia – Por que não me disse que Evans e sua trupe descobriram tudo? Por quê?!

Potter curtiu um momento de completo silêncio para depois deixar seu corpo deslizar até o chão, suas costelas agora esquecidas. Notando a expressão dele e deduzindo que Angel não havia contado para ninguém sobre o incidente da manhã passada, Lucy suspirou. E explicou cada vírgula que lembrava de ter dito para Black num tom entediado, curtindo com diversão as expressões espantadas de todos.

Quando terminou de falar, Black, Potter e Pettigrew pediram alguns momentos para conversarem sozinhos se recolheram a um canto enquanto Lily colocava a mão em seu ombro chamando-a para perto de onde Alicia estava sentada com uma expressão emburrada. A loira mexeu nos cabelos com graciosidade e postou-se ao lado das duas amigas, que a encararam seriamente.

– O que foi? – perguntou.

– Não era para você ter dito nada! – Evans bufou, irritada – E o que vai ser de nós todas agora? Angely confiou em todas e você a traiu!

– Não me lembro de ter prometido a ela que ficaria quieta sobre isso. – e, ao ver a indignação das duas – Além do mais, Potter e os outros tinham certo direito de saber que sabemos!

– Sim, mas não por nosso intermédio! – Alicia olhou de soslaio para a irmã e o namorado dela, agachados a um canto e conversando entre sussurros – Até porque Frank e Alicia não sabiam de nada, no entanto você fez questão de contar!

A loira estava começando a não gostar daquela conversa. – E daí? Depois de hoje os dois iam acabar sabendo de qualquer maneira!

– Como pode ter tanta certeza, Lucy?

– Pelo amor de Deus, Evans! Está pensando que viemos até aqui brincar de esconde-esconde com o Remo e a elfa ou o que?! – ela suspirou, exasperada – Vamos ter belas lutas hoje, se que saber. Depois de sete anos dormindo no mesmo quarto que Nelly, posso afirmar com certeza de que ela não é do tipo de garota que sairia de Hogwarts no meio da noite por algo que não se chamasse "perigo".

Lily e Alicia entreolharam-se, e depois de alguns segundos assim deram de ombros e puxaram cadeiras para esperar a conversa dos marotos terminar. Podia não parecer para quem olhasse, mas todas elas – sem excluir nem mesmo Lucy – estavam apreensivas demais com o que eles estavam falando para poderem trocar palavras sobre o que quer que fosse.

Do outro lado do "salão principal" da Casa dos Gritos, Sirius retorcia as mãos.

– Eu estou dizendo, vamos jogar um Obliviate nelas! Ou vamos obrigar Angel a fazer melhor, a pagar com seus poderes o que elas sabem!

– Ah, é? – o tom de voz de James tinha um óbvio sarcasmo – E por que faríamos isso?

– Porque Angel será expulsa quando Dumbledore souber disso e, cara, ele vai saber!

James lançou um olhar irritado para Lucy, Alicia e Lily. Maldita hora em que elas foram abrir a boca!

– Está mesmo irritado com a Angely, Sirius? – Peter sorriu de modo travesso, mas de leve – Não vejo motivos.

– Ela não ter dito nada a ninguém é um ótimo motivo para mim! – ele bufou e socou a parede de areia – Sempre nos esforçamos para manter a identidade dela em segredo, e um belo dia nós descobrimos que ela mesma sacrificou tudo só para...

– Salvar a vida da Lily? É isso que ia dizer, Almofadinhas? – James encarou o amigo mais de perto, quase sorrindo e falando em voz alta para que todos o ouvissem bem – Porque se for, saiba de uma coisa: não concordo com você. Pare de agir como uma criança magoada, Angel pode ter tido vários motivos para não nos dizer nada!

Sirius entrou no mesmo tom que o amigo. – E se não contou por não confiar em nós?

– Então vai ser porque ela está do jeito que sempre esteve! – o maroto apontou para Peter, Sirius e ele mesmo – Angel nunca confiou em nós, e já tivemos provas o bastante para entender que ela não confia em _ninguém_. Ela não age de má fé, e talvez nem tenha percebido isso, mas não consegue confiar nas pessoas! Isso é um fato, e todos nós aqui – ele voltou-se para os outros também – precisamos ter plena consciência de que ela não vai gostar de estarmos aqui, e que ir salva-la do que quer que seja é uma perda de tempo total.

– Finalmente alguém com um pingo de bom senso! – Lily bateu palmas, sorrindo de modo propositalmente falso e com um brilho estranho no olhar – Mas não acha que já é um pouco tarde demais para desistir, sabichão?

Sirius fez menção de – com uma expressão muitíssimo indignada e o gosto da raiva invadindo sua boca novamente – voltar a gritar. Antes que pudesse reclamar, no entanto, James sorriu enigmaticamente.

– Ninguém falou em desistir. – e, como todos só se entreolharam entendendo cada vez menos daquela conversa – Afinal nós viemos salvar o Remo, certo?!

Alicia, Lucy, Frank, Alice, Sirius e Peter suspiraram e sorriram aliviados como jamais haviam ficado em suas vidas, e Lily ostentou uma expressão surpresa por um tempo. Para a surpresa de todos, no entanto, ao passar tal susto ela abriu um sorriso mais luminoso e cheio de esperança do que qualquer um tinha se atrevido a dar nas circunstâncias em que se encontravam, e se dirigiu até James como se fosse abraça-lo.

E abraçou.

– Eu sabia que você não ia desistir, eu _sabia_! – sussurrou ela ao ouvido do maroto, sentindo seu cheiro misturar-se com o dele numa harmonia perfeita – Angely fez coisas demais por você para que a deixasse para trás.

– De longe a mais importante delas foi te salvar.

Evans não respondeu nada, e afastou-se de James assim que ouviu as palavras (tão perfeitas!) que ele havia lhe dito, corando e sentindo seu coração disparar. Nos últimos dias, tão conturbados e tristes, aquele rapaz sedutor havia sido seu porto seguro, seu chão de onde ele – com suas piadas e investidas – não a deixava sair. Ele havia sido sua tempestade e sua calmaria, aquilo que a afastara de problemas dolorosos e a jogara em outros problemas, menores e mais saborosos de enfrentar; havia sido sua luz e sua escuridão, aquilo que afastara seus pensamentos do lugar para onde geralmente eles insistiriam em vagar. Ele não a deixara sozinha, não tinha permitido que a luz de seu sorriso se apagasse sem nem ao menos saber a vontade que ela mesma tinha de extingui-lo... E, de repente, só de ouvir o quão profundamente ele era capaz de compreender a extensão das limitações de uma pessoa, e respeitar aquilo, Lily Evans estava começando a compreender, a _ver_. Talvez ela tivesse caído realmente na teia do Potter, contra o qual lutara. Ela era a mosca que James decidira – indo contra tudo – devorar, e depois de anos sobrevoando-a havia percebido que tudo o que queria era estar presa à ele. Tudo o que desejava depois de anos mantendo a maior distância que conseguia de James Potter era que o breve encostar de lábios dos dois tivesse ido ao menos um pouco mais longe, que tivesse chegado a ser um beijo de verdade.

Esperava apenas que não fosse tarde demais para notar que era aquilo que queria depois de tanto espernear.

– Ok! – Sirius levantou-se com renovada energia da mesa na qual acabara se acomodando, esperando em vão que a cara de tonto de Pontas desfizesse-se e que os outros parassem de dar risadinhas debochadas – Estamos atrás do Remo, então já perdemos tempo demais por aqui. E antes que o James resolva passar o resto na noite com cara de idiota penso que seja melhor eu tomar a dianteira do grupo, ele está embasbacado demais para dizer alguma coisa. – todos riram, e Almofadinhas voltou-se para Lily – Minha nossa, Evans, você não devia tê-lo abraçado com tanto entusiasmo! – mais risadas, e a ruiva ficou da cor de seus cabelos enquanto Pontas estava longe demais no seu mundo da imaginação para se manifestar. A expressão de Sirius, no entanto, mudou num ritmo lento e ele pediu para que todos se calassem com um gesto – Já estamos aqui e não podemos desistir. Vamos para Hogsmeade antes que seja tarde demais e precisemos ser salvos ainda mais do que Remo e Angel.

Frank e Alicia entreolharam-se e sorriram um para o outro com confiança, baixando seus capuzes anexos às longas capas encontradas na mala de Lupin e dando-se as mãos. James acordou de seu devaneio, olhou para Sirius com uma expressão séria – como aquela com que se dirigira a Evans na sala comunal – e abraçou o amigo como não fazia há muito tempo, chamando Remo para juntar-se a eles.

– Somos marotos. – sussurrou Peter como se aquilo revolvesse a questão.

E resolvia.

– Marotos não deixam marotos para trás. – James concordou, também sussurrando.

– E marotos não morrem. – acrescentou Sirius, e os três juntaram suas mãos num aperto firme, encarando-se profundamente pela última vez em muito tempo. Diante daquilo, James virou-se para Lily e timidamente sorriu para ela com uma confiança que só possuía vendo-a, ao que ela retribuiu nervosamente enquanto baixava o capuz ao mesmo tempo em que Lucy, Alicia, Sirius e Peter faziam o mesmo, subindo as escadas com Frank e Alice logo atrás. Ela, porém, ficou por último com Pontas.

Eles não disseram nada um ao outro, mas por suas cabeças as palavras que deveriam ter dito rodopiavam a um ritmo constante e desesperador. Ambos apenas deixaram o medo que sentiam invadir seus corações, e Lily segurou a mão gelada de Pontas com força enquanto subiam as escadas ao som de uma estrondosa explosão no andar de cima.

o/\o

_Dor_.

Dilacerante e impiedosa. Se pedissem uma explicação sobre ela naquele momento para Remo, ele não diria nada; apenas gritaria. Gritaria para tentar se livrar do aperto em seu peito, e mesmo sem que alguém lhe pedisse ele explicou o que era a dor que estava sentindo tão entusiasticamente que suas cordas vocais pareciam estar prestes a virarem farelo. Ninguém lhe impediu, e por esse simples motivo Lupin abriu os olhos.

A primeira coisa que notou foi que havia sido jogado contra parede por algum motivo desconhecido, como se não bastasse ter caído certeiramente no chão a mais de 50 metros de altura, batendo com as costas no telhado antes de aterrissar. Sua perna estava em um ângulo muito estranho, bem como seu braço e alguns dos dedos sobre os quais estava deitado. Por algum milagre muito irônico, no entanto, ele ainda conseguia se mexer.

A segunda foi que estava cercado de pedaços do telhado, e tinha alguns cortes nos braços feitos por ele (embora, por um novo milagre, nenhum deles tivesse atingido sua cabeça). Havia muita poeira a sua volta, tanto que ele não podia ver o que não estivesse exatamente ao seu lado, e o teto – com um rombo enorme – mostrava um céu estrelado. Aquele dia ao menos seria um pouco mais quente do que a presente madrugada e o dia anterior!

A terceira coisa que percebeu foi que não tinha a menor idéia de que lugar era aquele em que estava jogado e que sua memória estava um tanto estranha. O que havia acontecido mesmo? Ele estava na Ala Hospitalar, tinha visto o professor Squalor ir até lá e roubar algo de um armário a um canto da enfermaria... Ah, sim. Seguira o homem até a porta do Cabeça de Javali, onde entrara e tinha encontrado alguém com um estranho grupo... Quem era essa pessoa mesmo? Oh, sim, Angel. Então vira Angel, conversara com ela e a avisara que estavam correndo perigo por causa dos Comensais da Morte ali fora, ao que a menina (inconseqüente como sempre) havia saído voando do pub, dirigindo-se para... Para onde? Hogwarts?

Um clarão de luz o fez lembrar de todo o resto que havia acontecido-lhe. Angel e ele estavam indo para a Casa dos Gritos, e já estavam bastante perto quando alguém montado em uma vassoura veloz começou a segui-los, persegui-los numa luta feroz contra as habilidades e o poder das asas da elfa. Mas ela havia recebido um feitiço exatamente em seu instrumento de vôo, e ambos caíram quando Nelly não pôde manter-se no ar. Ainda pôde, no entanto, diminuir o impacto da queda de Remo e receber o golpe de vários outros feitiços sozinha, enquanto caía já desacordada.

Aluado ignorou a dor que sentia e levantou o mais rápido que conseguiu do chão ao perceber que Angely estava completamente ferrada.

– ANGEL! – gritou, sentindo suas cordas vocais protestarem de novo e sua voz tomar um aspecto seco e rouco – Onde você es-!

Ele não pôde completar a frase, porque uma mão tapou sua boca energeticamente. Ele ouviu um riso baixo e meio infantil em seu ouvido, considerando-se que soava um pouco forçado, e diante dele o pêlo de sua nuca eriçou-se.

– Te peguei de novo. – sussurrou Nelly, recuando ainda com a mão na boca de Aluado e segurando os pulsos dele nas costas como se fosse um refém – Não grite ou vai atrair todos eles para si, e sei que não quer isso, certo? – Remo fez que sim com a cabeça. Por algum motivo, estava com mais medo da amiga do que dos Comensais, e quando a voz dela deixou de ser um sussurro falsamente infantil e debochado, voltando para um seguro e firme, ele relaxou os músculos retesados – Você está bem? – outro aceno positivo, e os dois pararam de andar de ré enquanto ela tirava a mão da boca do amigo e o virava para si.

Aluado precisou de muito alto controle para não gritar de novo.

A asa esquerda de Angel estava como sempre ficava quando ela estava com elas livres, mas em chão firme: colada graciosamente às suas costas. A direita, no entanto, estava em um ângulo estranho, e parecia difícil para a elfa suportar o peso que as penas completamente encharcadas de sangue negro faziam. O olho direito dela não possuía mais íris, a pupila havia ocupado todo o espaço da cor que antes era de um alaranjado tão claro quanto os lápis de cor das crianças trouxas; o esquerdo, no entanto, não tinha mais pupila e agora estava intensamente luminoso, numa cor muitíssimo próxima ao branco embora mais parecesse um lilás puxado para alaranjado. Era uma visão assustadora, principalmente associada ao lábio inferior dela, – que estava sangrando – à expressão assassina em seu rosto, às linhas vermelhas entrando em contraste com sua palidez inacreditável que haviam enchido sua face com pequenos arranhões, à pele que cobre os olhos rasgada até a têmpora de uma forma cruel, aos braços que estavam de fora e cheios de grandes cortes porque seu vestido branco era sem mangas (e estava cheio de cortes e manchas de sangue negro), o pé esquerdo colocado no chão em um ângulo estranho e a região próxima do coração com uma mancha que se expandia e que possuía um furo do tamanho de um pomo de outro, mas cinco vezes maior. Por tudo isso, Remo teve de se segurar para não gritar.

– Angel. – sussurrou ele deslizando até o chão – Angel, você vai morrer se continuar de pé.

– Errado, eu vou morrer se não para aqueles Comensais. – ela apontou para o céu, de onde um enxame de vassouras sobrevoava o lugar onde estavam – E você também, aliás. Vá, volte para Hogwarts enquanto eu... – ela fechou os olhos e levou a mão involuntariamente ao lugar próximo ao coração que algum dos feitiços havia perfurado – Acabo com eles.

– DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO?! – Remo segurou o pulso de Angely, mas mudou de idéia ao sentir sua mão ficar melada pelo sangue da elfa – Você foi ferida por tantos feitiços que não sou capaz de imaginar, caiu de uma altura de mais de 50 metros sem nada para apará-la e está quase morrendo! – o maroto tomou fôlego para continuar seu discurso, mas diante disso Nelly reuniu forças e chutou a cabeça do rapaz em cheio. Lupin caiu no chão, praticamente desmaiado, e antes de fechar os olhos por tudo o que tinha passado encarou o pé da amiga e percebeu o que havia de errado com ele, ouvindo sua voz límpida tremer diante de sua exaustão.

– Eu sou uma elfa, Remo Lupin, e não pretendo morrer enquanto você ou os outros ainda não tiverem deixado este Mundo. Viva, ouviu bem? Viva, porque assim eu não vou morrer.

O pé dela não estava apenas quebrado, o osso simplesmente havia rasgado a carne e resolvido ficar para fora.

o/\o

Sirius chutou a porta de tinha diante de si com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, irritadíssimo consigo mesmo por não conseguir fazê-la abrir. Encostou o ouvido nela novamente, e ficou escutando o grito que era inconfundivelmente de Remo até ele cessar.

– E então? – foi a única coisa que Peter conseguiu perguntar sentindo sua garganta seca e sua apreensão crescer diante do aceno negativo de Almofadinhas.

– Precisamos passar pro outro lado dessa porta maldita! – foi a vez de James a chutar – Remo e Angel estão aí do outro lado, e em apuros! Sou capaz de apostar que caíram lá do alto, e se caíram alguém os atacou...

– E feriu a nossa elfa gravemente. – Lucy encarou as próprias unhas, ainda entediada – Já ouvimos isso milhões de vezes, Potter. Abrir essa coisa que é bom, nada.

Frank sentiu sua irritação voltar a crescer. – Porque não tenta, então, assim como todo mundo menos você já fez?

A loira olhou para ele com um ar esnobe antes de concordar, desencostando da parede contra a qual estava descansando da longa subida que haviam feito correndo ao ouvir os estrondos bem do lado de lá de onde estavam no momento. Ela passou a unha cumprida e pintada de bordô pelas arestas da porta, detendo-se na dobradura enferrujada dela e olhando de Sirius para aquele ponto.

– Hey, Black. – chamou ela – Chute a porta como estava chutando antes.

Sem ter nenhuma idéia melhor, Almofadinhas obedeceu. E golpeou a porta de todos os modos que Lucy mandava por uns cinco minutos inteiros, sem parar, de novo de novo e de novo. Quando a moça mandou-o parar e voltou a se acomodar contra a mesma parede na qual estava, tendo o olhar de todos sobre si e dando de ombros, ele começou a ficar um pouco tonto com a situação.

– E então, Lucy? – perguntou Lily com rispidez – A que conclusão chegou?

– Nenhuma. – seus lábios grossos e contornados pela mesma cor de suas unhas repuxaram-se em um sorriso zombeteiro – Só estava me divertindo um pouco com o Black.

Tiveram que segurar Alice para que ela não batesse na loira, que ria quase histericamente. Suas duas amigas não pareceram nada espantadas – afinal, ela parecia fazer isso com mais freqüência do que aparentava – e Sirius estava tão exasperado que simplesmente deixou seu corpo pender para trás, batendo na porta firme e suavemente.

Ela abriu e o maroto perdeu o equilíbrio.

– Eu disse que conseguia, não disse? – sussurrou ele debilmente para Frank enquanto ele o ajudava a erguer-se – Só precisamos pegar o Aluado e a Angel pelo braço e traze-los de volta para Hogwarts, não podemos errar, não é mesmo?

A resposta para a pergunta de Almofadinhas veio voando pela porta, ricocheteando contra a parede e caindo pesadamente no chão: Remo. Eles podiam errar, sim, e não era nada difícil fazer isso, porque se aproximando do portal e pronto para matar todos eles estava um vulto alto de capa preta, varinha empunhada e o rosto encoberto. Enquanto ele andava devagar ao encontro deles, no entanto, uma outra pessoa apareceu atrás do Comensal da Morte: usava um vestido branco com grandes manchas pretas, o cabelo negro e comprido esvoaçando com violência para frente do rosto e os pés estavam razoavelmente acima do chão; o pó rodava em volta dela. Com um gesto da mão, Angel fechou a porta – e seu grito, o último da noite, ecoou avassaladoramente nos ouvidos de todas as pessoas que por ventura prestassem atenção no uivo do vento da noite.

– ANGELY! – Lily viu-se de repente gritando desesperada, batendo na porta com força como Sirius, James e Peter e sentindo as lágrimas de desespero rolando pelo seu rosto contorcido no esforço para não começar a soluçar. – ANGELY!

Lucy sussurrou um pedido de silêncio num tom de voz baixo, e com a momentânea falta de movimentação entre o grupo todos puderam ouvir com absoluta clareza os incompreensíveis resmungos de Remo, amontoado no chão em um ângulo doloroso.

– Remo! – as lágrimas de Lily continuaram a rolar, mas agora um sorriso fraco estava mantido em seu rosto assustado. Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado do amigo, puxando-o gentilmente para si a fim de que ficasse com as costas totalmente encostadas no chão sujo, e o rosto do rapaz contorceu-se num sorriso ao encarar os amigos com um olhar perdido e sem esperança. – Remo, você está bem?

Era uma pergunta meio idiota, se todos fossem pensar com calma. Lupin havia sido jogado contra a parede com violência, parecia estar com a perna e o braço quebrado, tinha os braços cortados e a respiração arquejante e dolorosa; parecia ter sido jogado no chão de uma altura enorme e depois pisoteado, então a indagação de Lily soou um tanto desnecessária para aquela ocasião.

– Sim, Lily. – o maroto sorriu aliviado, mesmo que continuasse confuso por ver todas aquelas pessoas ali. Pois não eram James, Sirius, Peter, Lucy, Alicia, Lily e até Frank e Alice que o rodeavam com expressões temerosas? Seria um sonho, uma alucinação, uma armadilha ou simplesmente mais um loucura dos marotos? – Estou perfeitamente bem.

Ele apostava na última opção.

– Vamos, levante. – Sirius recuperou-se primeiro de todos do choque de encontrar os dois marotos ali mesmo, na Casa dos Gritos, em uma situação tão assustadoramente estranha, e como de costume tomou as rédeas da situação antes que perdessem mais tempo. Estendeu a mão para Aluado, ajudando-o a levantar com dificuldade enquanto seus ossos estralavam e Lily concertava o que ele havia quebrado com uma delicadeza e concentração que fizeram o rapaz corar, e quando o maroto já parecia tão bem quanto qualquer um ali Sirius sentou-se e cruzou os braços – Explique.

Ninguém precisou perguntar à Almofadinhas do que ele estava falando, e assim como ele todos acomodaram-se no chão sujo com seus rostos novamente cobertos pela capa e suas varinhas preparadas para qualquer súbito ataque. Não se ouviram exclamações de surpresa em parte alguma da narração de Remo, mas ao fim dela – quando Frank pediu que descrevesse a aparência de Angely – ouviram-se fungadas acentuadas por parte das garotas, e resmungos irritados por parte dos marotos que em geral queriam dizer algo na linha de "maldita elfa orgulhosa".

Afinal, porque ela _sempre_ acabava arriscando a vida pelos marotos? Aquilo não era nem um pouco justo!

– Vamos, temos que abrir essa porta. – exclamou James assim que ouviu novas explosões dentro da enorme sala onde Angely estava lutando contra os Comensais, completamente sozinha e muito machucada – Da primeira vez Sirius fez isso batendo de leve, pode funcionar outra vez.

– Não vai funcionar. – Lily interveio – Angely enfeitiçou a porta para que não abrisse.

Todos se entreolharam.

– Ela é uma elfa. – Alicia deu de ombros – Não vamos conseguir desfazer o feitiço de um elfa.

Murmúrios de concordância espalharam-se pelo grupo. Evans, no entanto, enterrou a cabeça nas mãos por um momento e voltou a pigarrear.

– Você está enganada.

Alicia fez uma expressão sobressaltada. Apalpou os bolsos com urgência, tirando dali um pequeno livro, grosso e velho, e folheando-o até encontrar a página que queria. Passou o livro para Lily, e ao fazer isso Sirius pôde ver a capa: era toda preta, com um símbolo que já vira em algumas cartas de Angel gravada em prata.

– Está tudo aí, no livro que eu...

– Roubou da biblioteca. – completou Lucy, ao que O'Connel corou.

– Bom, é. Mas não importa, não podemos desfazer o feitiço de uma elfa como a Angel.

– "Os encantamentos executados por Elfos de Sangue Puro e Linhagem de Prata não podem ser desfeitos apenas pelas varinhas dos bruxos, que tanto se dizem os Altos Herdeiros dos Magos". – leu Lily em voz alta, sorrindo e devolvendo o livro para uma Alicia muito constrangida – Está vendo só? Angely não tem Sangue Puro.

James fez um aceno negativo. – A idéia de "Sangue Puro" para os elfos é diferente da nossa, Lils. – ele franziu a testa como se estivesse tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa – Lembro da Angel ter nos dito algo assim, no entanto não consigo saber direito do que se tratava...

– Para eles Sangue Puro são os descendentes diretos dos "Primeiros Filhos" dos Deuses, exatamente a estirpe da Angel. – Remo deu de ombros – Até hoje não entendo muito bem sobre essas coisas, mas ela sempre me disse que seu avô não a considerava Sangue Puro por ter herdado... Han... Bom, eu não lembro o que ela herdou, a história é confusa demais para que eu tenha conseguido gravar.

– Me lembre de pedir detalhes sobre os elfos para a Nelly quando sairmos desse aperto. – resmungou Lucy exasperada.

– Resumindo, ela é ou não é Sangue Puro? – Alice perguntou mais para si mesma do que para os outros, mas todos viram-se na obrigação de responder.

– Sim. – responderam James, Frank, Peter e Alicia.

– Não. – responderam Lily, Lucy e Remo. Todos se voltaram para Sirius ao não ouvirem resposta alguma vinda dele.

– Penso que isso não importa mais. – Almofadinhas falava em sussurros, e sacou a varinha ficando em frente a porta sem ninguém atrapalhar seu caminho – Vou explodir esse troço nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

E explodiu. Fez milhares de pedaços de concreto voarem ao encontro do grupo, mas ignorou isso e simplesmente abriu um rombo não na porta, mas na parede ligeiramente à esquerda dela, passando para dentro do salão como se nada tivesse acontecido e sendo seguido pelos seus amigos, envergonhados ao perceberem a inutilidade de sua discussão.

– Como vamos encontrar a Angely...?

Mas a pergunta de Alice não precisou de resposta. Porque, planando a alguns bons metros, erguendo poeira do chão e jogando-a contra uma massa de vultos de capa preta envoltos em um globo de proteção invisível e rindo enquanto as investidas da elfa ricocheteavam naquela proteção frágil, estava Nelly. Ela ria também, histérica e quase loucamente, e mergulhou em direção ao chão contando apenas com o embalo que o Ar lhe proporcionava: sua asa direita nem ao menos mexia. A elfa atravessou a proteção dos Comensais, recebendo uma chuva de feitiços verdes, vermelhos e dourados enquanto empurrava um grupo de cinco ou seis vultos para fora do globo, acertando-os em cheio com o ar impregnado de farpas e pó que ela os fazia engolir.

Depois que caiam pesadamente no chão sem emitir grito algum e sem apresentarem machucados esternos, Angely voltava a planar acima das cabeças de todos e investia com suas rajadas de vento cortantes e inacreditavelmente mortais. Lá em cima, ela emitia um brilho dourado cada vez mais fraco.

– O que devemos fazer? – sussurrou Lily para os marotos, mas era tarde demais. Os três já avançavam a passos decididos e sorrateiros para os Comensais distraídos, e mesmo com Pettigrew tremendo eles não pareciam estar dando atenção ao medo que por ventura sentissem. Apontaram suas varinhas para a proteção dos servos de Voldemort e, com um estrondo ensurdecedor, gritaram juntos o que decidiria seu futuro.

"_Expelliarmus_".

E aquele feitiço ganhou força descomunal, porque além do elemento surpresa os marotos tinham ao seu lado Frank Longbottom, Alice e Alicia O'Connel, Lucy Crawford e Lily Evans, que ergueram suas próprias varinhas e gritaram junto com eles. Aproximaram-se com um ar de quem chega para a Grande Guerra em cima da hora, e observaram vários Comensais serem jogados para trás com a força de seus raios. As atenções voltaram-se para aqueles nove jovens, de pé diante de doze Comensais: era o que havia restado do grupo inicial de trinta pessoas.

Um deles levantou a varinha, recuperando-se do choque antes que qualquer um pudesse se recuperar. E sua voz – da qual saia um "Avada Kedrava" raivoso – foi abafada pelo barulho ensurdecedor da construção ruindo, e tudo vindo ao chão. Uma mudança brusca do ar fez com que um a um todos olhassem para cima, e assustados observassem Angely Nelly receber um raio verde no peito arfante. Ela não caiu, e o brilho da maldição da morte deteve-se por um momento em volta de seu corpo antes de ser ricocheteado, levando a elfa a voltar ao chão.

Parou três metros a frente de seus amigos, um dos joelhos no chão e o outro pé firme no chão; a mão direita apoiada ao lado da perna trêmula era a única parte de seu corpo que não tinha sofrido nenhum arranhão, e a cabeça dela estava abaixada fazendo com que seu cabelo formasse uma cortina para o rosto e deixasse o pescoço com uma marca em brasa totalmente à mostra.

– Vocês são jovens e burros demais para vencerem uma elfa, mesmo que ela esteja à beira da morte. – a voz de Angel soava como um sussurro, mas era muito bem ouvida mesmo com os estrondos da construção que desabava. Ainda encarando o chão, ela dirigiu-se à James e os outros – Não interfiram.

E atacou, de modo hipnótico e gracioso, os Comensais que restavam, golpeando-os com chutes e lâminas certeiras de ar.

– Ela só está conseguindo usar Ar... – os olhos de Remo esquadrinharam o salão de cima a baixo, apressados – É claro! Se ela usar Energia ou Terra o prédio cairá ainda mais rápido, e provavelmente suas energias estão esgotadas demais para produzir Fogo ou Água!

– Do que está falando?

Quando Aluado voltou-se para Frank para respondê-lo, no entanto, uma massa de cabelos ruivos obstruiu completamente sua visão, e o maroto caiu para trás com o peso de Lily sobre si. Assim que tocou o chão sentiu que as coisas tremiam diante do peso de um enorme pedaço de concreto que havia acabado de cair onde ele estava momentos antes de ser empurrado por Evans, e peso do corpo dela contra o seu sumiu quando – enquanto levantava – uma rajada de vento a empurrou para longe.

Remo levantou-se de imediato, procurando seus amigos em volta e percebendo que já não via mais nada. Pensou em gritar alguma coisa para guiar-se em meio a poeira e ao concreto que caía sem parar, fazendo-o correr de um lado para o outro evitando ser atingido, mas isso poderia trair sua posição para os Comensais. Quando por fim decidiu que iriam encontrá-lo de qualquer forma, no entanto, percebeu que não havia sido o único a ter essa idéia: um número incontável de gritos de diferentes vozes encheu o ar. E a confusão que instalou-se em seguida durou vários minutos para, por fim, terminar em um silêncio de sufocante agonia.

o/\o

– Moody! – a voz de Elias Wood ecoou pela passagem da Dedosdemel para o Castelo de Hogwarts, e no escuro apenas o vulto do auror pôde ser visto – Angely não está mais no Cabeça de Javali, tampouco Aberforth ou o vulto esquisito graças ao qual viemos parar aqui. – ele bateu continência, esquecendo que ninguém estava vendo-o fazer coisa alguma ali – No entanto, há um rombo no teto e muita sujeira no chão, e as ruas estão desertas. Talvez devêssemos simplesmente ir atrás dela, não acha?

Alastor Moody precisou de um esforço imenso para não começar a gritar com Wood novamente, e levou os dedos às têmporas latejantes. Nunca, em todos os anos que passara trabalhando em grupo caçando bruxos das trevas, acabara passando por tanta irritação apenas diante do soar da voz de jovens cabeças-ocas, aqueles que tinha à sua volta, salvo uma integrante que não estava presente. Nelly conseguia tira-lo do sério apenas com o olhar.

– Dá licença! – Helenya Patil ergueu-se do caixote onde estava sentada, aproveitando que o silêncio havia sido quebrado, e andou com cautela até onde achava que Olho-tonto estaria. Tropeçou em alguma coisa e caiu sobre Douglas Vane, que repeliu-a como se fosse uma aranha – Desculpe, mas Angely não é idiota. Nem fraca. Aposto uma nota preta que ela acabou com aquele sujeito e voltou para Hogwarts antes que dessem pela falta dela!

– Oh, Einstein. – a voz de Wood tinha um tom indiscutivelmente sarcástico e irritado – Então nos diga como ter a mesma certeza que você de um modo que não contemos apenas com aquilo que não vemos!

– Pode deixar. – ela deu de ombros – Vamos até Hogwarts ver se ela está lá.

– E se ela não estiver? Vai ser como deixar Angely para morrer.

– O que quer que façamos?! Saia correndo por aí gritando por ela por toda Hogsmeade se desejar, mas não vamos conseguir encontrá-la tão cedo!

Elias sorriu. – Tampouco em Hogwarts, mesmo que ela estiver lá.

Diante disso, Helenya se calou. Pensou em protestar contra o colega, mas assim que Moody a ouviu tomar fôlego interveio, saindo de seus pensamentos pela primeira vez em longos minutos.

– Calem-se. – e, ao ver que o tinham obedecido prontamente – Vamos voltar a Hogwarts.

Patil riu baixinho, Vane bufou e Wood indignou-se com aquilo.

– Mas, Moody! Não vamos achá-la lá nem em um milhão de...

– Não se esqueça de quem é o diretor daquela escola, Wood. – Alastor levantou, suspirando exasperado – E, se todos já reclamaram o bastante, sugiro que sigam-me antes que o dono do lugar nos encontre escondidos aqui.

Ninguém mais disse nada. E Olho-tonto conformou-se, mesmo sem gostar da idéia, que precisava de Nelly viva mesmo não gostando nem um pouco do alívio e perigo que ela apresentava, como se fosse uma faca de dois gumes poderosos e mortais.

o/\o

Quando os nove encontraram-se seguindo as vozes, abraçaram-se e amontoaram-se em um canto da Casa dos Gritos. As garotas não choravam, os garotos não precisam dizer que tudo ficaria bem, e por um simples fato.

Eles sabiam que não ficaria.

E, sabendo disso, o silêncio em que mergulharam – de olhos fechados e lembrando de tudo o que viveram antes do teto desabar sobre suas cabeças – foi a melhor representação do medo que estavam sentindo. Não podiam usar magia, porque não havia o que fazer com ela. Não podiam falar, porque suas vozes não saiam. Não podiam correr, porque viam que assim o perigo que corriam dobrava. Só restava, desse modo, ficarem juntos; e rezar.

Assim, agachados e grudados uns aos outros, recebendo pancadas vez ou outra de um pedaço de cimento, tijolo ou madeira que os atingia e cortava, torcendo para que os pedaços grandes caíssem longe de onde estavam, eles passaram dias. Ou assim pareceram os vinte ou quarenta minutos em que não falavam ou mexiam-se, quase como mortos, compartilhando apenas o calor que podiam fornecer uns aos outros. Só separaram-se quando todo o barulho cessou, e nem a noite se atrevia a gritar.

O lugar que havia se transformado a Casa dos Gritos transpirava morte. A poeira havia se assentado, aqui e ali podiam-se ver enormes pedaços do teto esmagando o pé de um Comensal, o braço de outro, e na pior das hipóteses apenas deixando algum membro para fora da região onde a pedra descansava depois de ter feito o maior estrago que conseguira, e que tinha sido enorme. E principalmente para os marotos e os outros, porque estavam cercados de montes de telhas, concreto e areia.

Estavam exatamente no meio de um círculo intransponível de entulho, que deixava-os sem saídas para longe daquele lugar.

– Estamos presos! – exclamou Lucy com a voz falhada depois do tempo em que ficara em silêncio – _Presos_!

– Oh meu Deus. – Frank correu de um lado para o outro do pequeno espaço que possuíam, empurrando as pedras enormes e tentando encontrar um brecha – Oh meu Deus! – repetiu.

– Merlin nos ajude. – Lily fechou os olhos com força numa tentativa vã de conter as lágrimas. Seu rosto seco e sujo de pó ficou manchado pelas lágrimas, e James abraçou-a com força contra si, embora não conseguisse disfarçar uma gota presa ao seu cilho. Não choravam exatamente pelo mesmo motivo, já que Pontas desesperara-se ao não ver Angely em lugar nenhum, mas abraçados podiam consolar um ao outro. Ou assim parecia-lhes.

– Sirius? – sussurrou Remo de repente, olhando em volta à procura do amigo que estava ao seu lado segundos antes.

A voz do maroto veio, arfante, do lado oposto de onde Aluado estava.

– ANGELY! – Almofadinhas estava cavando no concreto com loucura. Mesmo à distancia dava para ver suas unhas racharem-se e seus dedos ficarem esfolados enquanto ele investia contra o entulho numa luta febril – ANGELY!

Involuntariamente, Sirius sentiu lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto. Sentiu uma pressão estranha contra seus tímpanos, um aperto forte em seu coração e a sensação de que seu estômago estava cheio de borboletas desesperadas. Perdeu o controle de suas ações, e – entre soluços – não conseguiu conter seus gritos enquanto a doce música da flauta de Angel ecoava em seus ouvidos.

– VOCÊ DISSE QUE NÃO MORRERIA! – Frank e Peter tentaram segurá-lo. Em vão – VOCÊ PROMETEU QUE NÃO NOS DEIXARIA, ANGEL! – ele já não sabia se estava berrando ou chorando – EU TE ODEIO! ODEIO VOCÊ POR NÃO CUMPRIR O QUE PROMETE! – Longbottom e Pettigrew deram um puxão forte demais, e Almofadinhas caiu de joelhos no chão. Segurou seu cabelo com força, gritando como nunca mais gritaria na sua vida, parecendo um cachorro mortalmente ferido em busca de ajuda.

Atrás dele, Evans enterrou o rosto no peito de James diante do desespero de Black, e soluçou. Estava assustada demais, encurralada demais! Os gritos do maroto ecoavam em seus ouvidos e lhe traziam lembranças de uma dor semelhante, um dor que reprimira dentro de si.

– Meu anjo... – Sirius balançava-se para frente e para trás – Você prometeu, você prometeu, você prometeu, VOCÊ PROMETEU!

Lupin respirava entre arfadas. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do amigo, sentindo a dor dele como uma navalha que cortava a carne.

– Ela não está morta.

– Você prometeu, você prometeu, você prometeu, você prometeu...

– Sirius...

– Eu odeio você, odeio você, odeio você, odeio você...

Aluado baixou as mãos do amigo, percebendo que os dedos dele estavam em carne viva. – Angel não vai morrer enquanto estivermos vivos.

E, como que para confirmar as palavras de Remo, Alice e Alicia ergueram-se de onde estavam inclinadas desde que a poeira havia baixado e mostraram o que estavam empenhadas em retirar dos escombros da ponta oposta à qual todos estavam reunidos.

O corpo inerte de Angely Nelly, mergulhado em uma poça de algo muito parecido com tinta preta, estava pendendo nos braços das irmãs O'Connel quando estas aproximaram-se em um silêncio solene.


	10. Nascer de um sol de sangue

**N/A.: Desliguem as músicas melosas. Eu peguei um pouco pesado.**

_XxX.Nascer de um sol de sangue.XxX_

_O sol batia diretamente no rosto de Angely. Seu cabelo negro esvoaçava à brisa calma, sua blusa tinha alguns botões abertos e ela sorria para Sirius de um modo calmo e irônico, como se estivesse explicando alguma coisa muito difícil para alguém como ele entender. Os outros marotos estavam sob a sombra de uma faia, perto do lago onde várias garotas conversavam e riam em voz alta, mas nenhum deles prestava atenção ao que Almofadinhas e Angel conversavam; o rosto dele estava parcialmente encoberto pela faia e sua expressão era de preocupada seriedade._

_– Sempre pensei que elfos fossem imortais. – dizia ele com a voz seca._

_– E são. – ela deu de ombros – Mas eu não sou totalmente elfa, meu pai é bruxo._

_– Shii! – fez Remo, que estava concentrado na leitura de um livro grande e grosso que tinha no colo, quando um grupo de garotas da Corvinal passou lançando olhares sedutores para os marotos, rindo e cochichando – Não acham que este não é um bom lugar para conversar sobre isso?!_

– _Acho! – Angel fez gestos rápidos com as mãos, brincando com o ar com um sorriso nos lábios – Vamos parar com isso, Sr. Black, a não ser que resolva parar de enrolar e fale o que quer de uma vez._

– _Não se meta, Remo. – Sirius deu uma olhada rápida para o amigo, que dava de ombros e voltava a se concentrar em seu livro. Ele voltou-se para a elfa – E então, me deixe ver se entendi. Você é um elfa, mas não é imortal._

– _Yep._

– _No entanto, tem mais resistência aos ferimentos do que humanos, bruxos e afins, e vive um tempinho a mais._

_Ela concordou. Seus olhos alaranjados fitavam Sirius com interesse._

– _E quer entrar para a Ordem da Fênix mesmo antes de terminar a escola, mesmo faltando apenas dois anos para isso._

– _Sim. É por isso que estou aqui. – ela franziu a testa, ainda sorrindo – Mas por que tantas perguntas?_

_Almofadinhas segurou o braço de Angel, o rosto sério e o coração apertado como se estivesse com um pressentimento muito ruim. Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela como sempre receava tanto em fazer, sentindo o olhar dos marotos grudados nos dois._

– _Prometa._

– _Prometer o que?!_

– _Que não vai morrer enquanto nós quatro estivermos vivos._

_Angely não apenas pareceu espantar-se, porque pela primeira vez na vida haviam dito a ela algo absolutamente inesperado. Sirius sabia disso, mas manteve-se impassível, apenas esperando: depois da noite passada, em que o professor Dumbledore chamara a elfa para conversar por um longo tempo sobre algo que ela não quisera contar, o seu medo de perder a amiga o havia assolado. Entretanto, Nelly nunca havia descumprido uma promessa que havia feito; segundo Remo, os elfos valorizavam as palavras ditas em sua língua como algo perigosamente poderoso._

– _Ok. – ela respirou fundo, sem precisar perguntar o porquê daquele súbito medo de Sirius. No fundo, sabia o que se passava pela mente dele – Eu prometo._

– _Prometa em élfico._

_Dessa vez, ela não se espantou. Segurou as mãos de Black sob as suas, encarou-o como se pudesse despir a defesa de sua mente, e voltou-se para os outros marotos que já prestavam atenção aos dois abertamente. Ela sorriu, seu cabelo dançando outra vez ao ritmo da brisa como se fosse um grande intimo dele, e beijou a testa de Almofadinhas sussurrando alguma coisa em seu ouvido usando um tom que ele nunca a ouvira usar: parecia a canção chorosa de uma límpida cachoeira. Em seu coração, ele sentiu uma angústia nascer._

– _Eu prometo, Sirius. Prometo que não vou deixar este mundo até que o último de vocês ainda caminhe sobre ele._

Sentado com os joelhos pressionando o peito, Sirius não chorava mais. Seus olhos estavam secos demais para isso, e encaravam o rosto ferido de Angel de um jeito frio e cansado. Cansado de sofrer, de deixar as coisas acontecerem sem que interferisse, cansado de ver a garota que amava se sacrificar pelos outros. Ele não agüentava mais olhar nos olhos de Angel e vê-la cobrando de si mesma a frieza necessária para seguir em frente, sabia que não conseguiria mais fingir que não sabia de seu sofrimento, da cobrança que recebia pelo sangue que corria em suas veias. Mas ela não parecia ainda ter condições para viver por muito tempo.

– Sirius! – Remo levou uma bandeja de comida que tinha conjurado com a ajuda de Lily até o amigo, e sentou ao lado dele. Encarou o rosto de Angel, à frente dos dois, por um momento antes de desviar os olhos; o leito que haviam feito para ela o deixava inquieto – Tome. Coma alguma coisa.

Almofadinhas não levantou o rosto encostado aos joelhos, e seus olhos vermelhos e inchados permaneceram inexpressivos. Aluado olhou para James, Frank e Peter – que usavam as varinhas para tentar afastar as pedras que os impediam de voltar para Hogwarts – e daí fitou Lucy, Lily, Alicia e Alice acendendo fogueiras e transfigurando rochas em camas enquanto limpavam o lugar para tentarem transforma-lo em algo ao menos próximo de habitável; sabiam que ainda passariam um bom tempo ali antes que conseguissem sair, porque o céu acima de suas cabeças mostrava que o teto havia desmoronado por inteiro.

Ele fungou quando viu um filete de sangue escorrer pelo rosto de Angely por um ferimento que Lily havia fechado e estava abrindo-se novamente, ainda mais largo do que antes.

– Ela parece... – a voz de Sirius estava rouca pelo tempo que passara em silêncio depois de gritar. Pigarreou e tentou de novo – Ela parece tão calma.

E era verdade. Se Remo ficasse observando aquela face rasgada e cheia de hematomas de Angely sem prestar atenção ao seu peito subindo e descendo em um ritmo lento e quase imperceptível, poderia jurar que ela estava morta.

– É. – ele tocou a mão intacta da amiga. Estava mais gelada do que a própria noite – Acho que ela está em paz sabendo que estamos bem.

Um silêncio incômodo caiu sobre os dois amigos, e Remo sentiu uma profunda melancolia invadir sua consciência. Se ele não tivesse se metido a seguir Squalor, Angely não teria precisado salvar vidas além da própria, porque ela daria conta dos Comensais se estivesse sozinha; com ele ali para atrapalhar o caminho da elfa, no entanto, tudo ficara mais difícil.

– Ela não vai suportar tudo isso. – Almofadinhas inclinou o corpo para Angel e tocou os lábios frios dela de leve – Angely não vai conseguir suportar.

o/\o

_Escuridão_. Impenetrável, fria e hostil. Foi em meio a isso que Angel abriu os olhos, e sentou-se de modo lento no meio do nada envolto de bruma em que estava.

Um espelho grande e de moldura de prata apareceu aos poucos à frente da elfa, e diante da superfície cristalina do vidro ela fitou a si mesma com um espanto contido: seus ferimentos haviam desaparecido. Mas seus olhos, antes de um alaranjado claro e a única coisa que havia dado orgulho ao seu avô por serem da cor da pedra mais límpida e preciosa de seu reino, a que brilhava na testa dos grandes Reis dos Elfos, e por se parecerem com a cor que o céu ganhava no Crepúsculo, ainda estavam assustadores: o direito branco e o esquerdo negro como breu.

Ela ficou de pé. Seu vestido branco esvoaçou com uma brisa inexistente, e o coração de Angely disparou quando sentiu uma mão enrugada segurar o seu ombro.

– Ellaen di Nanaor _saheri_. – Angel arregalou os olhos diante da voz rouca que sussurrou ao seu ouvido. Virou seu corpo bruscamente para encarar quem estava atrás de si, mas mesmo sem conseguir ver o rosto encoberto pelas sombras soube quem era. Não pela voz, mas pelo jeito de se referir a ela.

"Ellaen di Nanaor", o nome pelo qual era chamada em Valinor, a terra de sua mãe, e "saheri" o modo formal e que caíra em desuso pela humilhação que significava, demonstrando a superioridade de um Rei sobre algum Herdeiro Impuro da Casa da Monarquia. O avô de Angely usava essa expressão para se dirigir a ela, substituindo com crueldade o comum "saher" – "minha neta".

Era uma história comprida. Nelly não queria lembrar dela.

– Fazia um bom tempo que não encarava seu rosto. – Angely não conseguia ver nada além das sombras do avô. Sua expressão endureceu-se – Continua com a força imatura e a determinação movida pela culpa estampada em seus olhos, _saheri_.

Um turbilhão de memórias invadiu a mente da elfa, e ela percebeu que mesmo depois de treze anos Tar-Meneldur ainda conseguir ver através da porta trancada de seu coração. Ela lembrou de como era bom sentir o cheiro que o vento lhe trazia das florestas da sua infância, percebeu que ainda tinha nítida em sua mente a forma com que os grandes e fortes galhos das figueiras se pareciam com os braços e pernas de seu avô. Recordou dos longos cabelos negros de sua mãe e das histórias que ela lhe contava como músicas à beira dos rios, e que as mantas de seda bordadas com fio de ouro e prata que ela usava roçavam em seu rosto exatamente da mesma forma com que a pele branca de Melian curava suas dores.

E lembrou também da alegria que havia feito morrer no povo ao matar sua mãe.

– Faz tanto tempo, não é? – a mão enrugada de Meneldur saiu da névoa em que ele estava envolto – Sinto falta das histórias que Melian-_elik_ contava, e da voz dela que se confundia com o vento e perdia-se nas belas noites do Solstício. – a voz do velho tremeu – Você se parece tanto com ela, _saheri_.

– Não. – pela primeira vez, Angel falou. Ao contrário do que esperava, no entanto, sua voz saiu perfeitamente tranqüila – Você está enganado.

– Volte comigo para a Irlanda.

– Eu estou morta, é isso? – ela soltou um riso artificial, desviando-se do avo – Eu morri e vim parar no inferno pelos meus pecados, Tar-Meneldur?

– Você ainda está viva. – havia um tom autoritário na voz dele agora, e Angel baixou seu olhar involuntariamente diante dele – E, embora esteja prestes a morrer, não creio que vá para o inferno. – ela sentiu mais afabilidade no tom de Meneldur – Nada daquilo foi culpa sua, _saheri_.

– Não foi o que você gritou para o mundo treze anos atrás. – ela suspirou, tentando se acalmar. Precisava colocar suas idéias no lugar, porque se Tar-Meneldur, de certa forma o seu Rei, havia vindo visitar seu inconsciente enquanto ela não sentia mais dor... A situação para o corpo dela estava difícil. _Muito_ difícil. – Mas não importa mais. Eu já reconstruí minha vida longe de todos vocês.

Dessa vez, ele riu. Angely sentiu arrepios diante do tom áspero com que ele sempre fazia isso, como se a vida fosse uma grande e patética piada.

– Inclusive de seu pai, não é?! Pobre homem. – ele riu ainda mais – Mas, bom... Vida, Ellaen _saheri_? Você chama de vida os dias que passa na escola de Alvo, servindo de cão de guarda para os interesses nos malditos bruxos que ele tem?

– Não. Eu chamo de vida os dias que passo com _meus amigos_ em Hogwarts, aprendendo magia e usando esses poderes amaldiçoados que possuo para tentar ajudar.

– Oooh, estamos chegando ao ponto importante. Amigos, certo? James Potter, Peter Pettigrew e Remo Lupin, aqueles rapazes que, segundo me lembro, andam com você e usam seus dons para diversão própria?

– Você está enganado. – ela fechou os punhos; estava começando a se irritar pra valer com aquela conversa – James, Peter, Remo e Sirius são meus amigos antes de saberem dos meus poderes.

– Não importa. Quero você em Valinor, do meu lado, para que o meu Reinado tenha mais força.

– Eu não vou.

– Não é um pedido.

– EU NÃO VOU!

Angel deu um pulo felino para trás, e com um giro no ar aterrissou longe da névoa que envolvia Meneldur. Fechou os olhos enlaçou os dedos, unindo os dedos indicadores e encostando a mão ao peito enquanto se concentrava na barreira que criava; tudo a sua volta sumiu por alguns instantes, e sua segurança oscilou ante ao toque de flautas suaves.

– Que seu sangue seja amaldiçoado com a culpa para sempre, Ellaen di Nanaor _saheri_! – sibilou o Rei, em élfico, ainda por trás de névoa – Venha comigo ou deixe este mundo!

– Eu não vou a lugar algum, _senhor_. – ela reabriu os olhos devagar. Deixou suas asas curadas livres, e seus pés saíram da solidez falsa que criara em meio ao nada – Fiz uma promessa para Sirius, e estou completamente disposta a cumpri-la!

– _Não posso crer que você prometeu sua vida a um humano!_ Maldito seja o amor que você e sua mãe tanto insistiram em buscar, Angely! – a névoa se intensificou em volta dele – Foi isso que a destruiu! Foi por te amar e ser incapaz de lutar contra seus instintos assassinos que ela morreu!

– EU A MATEI! – Angel não percebeu que estava gritando, e já não fazia mais diferença. Seu coração encheu-se da dor que tentara esquecer por tantos anos – EU MATEI MELIAN! O AMOR NÃO FEZ A _MÍNIMA_ DIFERENÇA!

– Sentimentos não têm mesmo importância nenhuma para nós! Venha comigo, Ellaen, e você poderá ser perdoada.

– _Não_. Tenho uma dívida com os marotos, e não vou deixá-los sem pagá-la.

– Então vamos fazer um trato, _saheri_. Vamos nos enfrentar.

Angely sentiu seu coração parar com a menção a uma luta. Seu ar fugiu dos pulmões, e sua vista esquerda saía e entrava em foco a cada arfada silenciosa.

– Se você ganhar, deixo que o destino modificado por sua promessa salve sua vida. – um suspiro irônico veio de onde Meneldur estava. Ele riu novamente – Mas, se eu vencer, você vem comigo. Ou morre.

– E se eu não aceitar? – Angely recuperou o autocontrole. Achou que tinha sido muito fácil, mas não se importou muito com isso: precisava viver.

– Você sabe que morrerá se seguir a ordem natural das coisas. Você se arriscou demais para salvar a vida daquelas crianças, e seu corpo foi atingido por feitiços das trevas muito poderosos. Ou aceita, ou...

Angel não precisou que ele completasse a frase. Envolveu seu corpo com suas asas brancas como a lua em uma noite de céu claro, desfazendo os feitiços que selavam metade de seu poder, e quando voltou a ver a névoa a sua frente disse "sim" em élfico. Mas não esperou que ele a atacasse para agir.

Suas mãos cortaram o ar com velocidade e o concentraram entre elas. Angel desviou facilmente de um raio azul e fraco de Meneldur e jogou sua esfera de vento gelado até ele, que não pôde se desviar por não conseguir vê-lo enquanto a névoa em volta de si era dissipada.

E Nelly parou de cabeça para baixo no ar, em meio a uma pirueta, ao ver o rosto da pessoa contra quem estava lutando. Porque, sorrindo de um jeito maligno e com uma bola de fogo na palma da mão virada para ela, Angely encarou a si mesma com um vestido da cor de seu sangue negro.

– Bu! – fez ela mesma abandonando a voz do Rei dos Elfos, e Angel perdeu a consciência quando o fogo a atingiu.

o/\o

– James. Acho que você deveria conversar um pouco com o Sirius.

Pontas levantou os olhos da pedra que estava tentando remover, e fitou o rosto nervoso de Lily logo acima do seu com interesse e preocupação. Ele engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar para o amigo – ainda agachado ao lado do leito improvisado que haviam feito no chão para Nelly – e seguiu a ruiva até um canto afastado de todos. Ela estava com os olhos molhados e inchados.

– Angel melhorou?

– Não. – ela torceu as mãos – Na verdade, acho que está pior do que antes. Os ferimentos que fechei estão reabrindo inda piores do que antes, e aquele corte enorme que parece ter chegado bem perto do coração não pára de espirrar um sangue negro como tinta.

– É só isso? Se os problemas forem os machucados, ainda podemos usar métodos trouxas para conter o sangue, e então quando chegarmos à Hogwarts tudo ficará bem.

– O problema é que... – ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quando os reabriu, as esmeraldas brilhantes que tinha estavam marejadas – James, ela está começando a ficar com muita febre! Não existe a mínima possibilidade de ela continuar viva por mais de 24 horas!

James olhou no seu relógio de pulso; ele marcava seis horas da manhã. – Hogwarts inteira deve estar acordando agora. Poderíamos sinalizar que estamos aqui.

– E se ainda restarem Comensais? – Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas – Eles estavam atrás da Angely, não é? Seria uma notícia e tanto saberem que não fomos esmagados pelas pedras.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, e Potter viu-se repassando os momentos que vivera com os marotos mentalmente, começando pelas coisas mais recentes. Os cinco estavam mesmo, apenas alguns dias atrás, reunidos na Sala Comunal da Grifinória rindo e curtindo com a cara de Sirius – aquele que agora estava com o coração apertado e ferido ao lado da garota que amava – em um coro de alguma música relacionada com "sua saliva para me afogar"? Ele havia realmente passado aquela noite com Lily na Floresta Negra, onde a relação dos dois começara a mudar de rumo?

E, de repente, ele mergulhou em um devaneio do dia em que conhecera Lily e Angel.

_O que James mais lembrava do dia que entrara pela primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts, disfarçando seu nervosismo com toda a arrogância que conseguia reunir, era dos cabelos flamejantes e dos olhos verdes-esmeralda que entraram em foco quando ele – já tendo encontrado Peter e Remo, dois rapazes que incluíra instantaneamente em seu grupo – estava passando o tempo rindo e brincando de forma desagradável com um rapaz de cabelos escorridos e oleosos que atravessara seu caminho e esbarrara nele._

– _Já chega! – ela estava com as mãos na cintura em um gesto autoritário, e se postara entre Severo Snape e ele – Quem você pensa que é, rapaz?!_

– _James Potter. – respondeu Pontas com um sorriso galanteador, segurando as mãos delicadas da garota entre as suas – E o seu?_

_Ela ponderara se deveria responder, mas sua expressão irritada não havia desaparecido. Pelo contrário: já havia repelido o toque do rapaz._

– _Evans._

– _Evans...? – ele franziu a testa, sorrindo de um jeito que nenhuma garota resistia – E qual é o seu primeiro nome, minha querida?_

_Ela ficou vermelha, mas não pelo motivo que ele desejava. – Em primeiro lugar... – sibilou ela, dando de dedo na cara do espantado rapaz – Evans para você já basta! E, em segundo, "minha querida" é a sua ilustríssima mamãe, Potter, já que ao que me pareceu na estação ela estava bem disposta a deixá-lo para sempre na barra daquela saia!_

_Sirius riu por trás de James, e o amigo lhe deu uma sonora cotovelada. Remo franziu a testa para Lily, e quando ela desviou o olhar para ele o rapaz sorriu com sinceridade. Ela devolveu o cumprimento, perguntando com o olhar o que ele estava fazendo andando com um idiota como aquele rapaz que a estava cantando, ao que ele deu de ombros. Não tivera escolha, afinal._

– _Não se refira desse modo à minha mãe, srta. – pediu James ainda sorrindo, embora começasse a se irritar – Eu só estava tentando ser educado._

– _Oh. – ela lançou um olhar rápido para Snape, com o canto do lábio cortado e sentado sozinho no corredor que já começava a juntar gente, e bufou – Já fui apresentada à sua educação, Potter, obrigada. – e, como ele estava envergonhado demais para responder – Faça o favor de voltar ao seu vagão, por favor._

– _Você não manda em nós. – Sirius também estava espantado, mas deu de ombros diante do olhar indagador da moça – E, se nos der licença, temos um assunto para resolver aqui com o nosso amigo Snape._

– _Ninguém falou com você... Han..._

– _Sirius. – ele também sorriu de um jeito conquistador, e beijou a mão da ruiva – Sirius Black._

_A atmosfera começou a ficar pesada. O rosto de Evans estava mais vermelho do que no início da conversa, e James parecia incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa._

– _É isso. Voltem ao vagão no qual estavam se não quiserem que eu chame algum monitor._

– _Agora pegou pesado. – Sirius riu, e puxou o amigo pela capa – Vamos, James, me parece que a ruivinha aí está preocupada demais com o seu namorado Ranhoso para nos deixar uma brecha. – e, rindo ainda mais – Ela deva estar de mal-humor por causa dele. Vamos._

_James, no entanto, deteve-se por um momento para encarar Evans. Olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela, examinou sua expressão autoritária com cuidado e tomou ar para falar, mas desistiu. Ao invés disso, fez um aceno de despedida brusco e saiu dali arrastado por Sirius._

– _Essa ainda vai ser minha... – sussurrou para o amigo, ao que ele simplesmente riu._

– _Oi. – Lily desfez-se de sua raiva e sorriu docemente para Lupin, que corou. James pôde ver isso através do vidro da cabine em que Black o jogara até o movimento do corredor passar. Ela estendeu a mão para o rapaz – Eu sou Lily Evans. Prazer em conhecê-lo._

– _Ah. – ele sorriu também, encabulado – Remo Lupin._

_Pettigrew chegou ao lado de Remo naquele momento, e sussurrou algo ao pé do ouvido do rapaz. Os dois trocaram acenos positivos, olhando de soslaio para James e Sirius, colados infantilmente ao vidro._

– _Bom, srta. Evans..._

– _Lily. Pode me chamar de Lily._

_Lupin corou ainda mais, e James sentiu sua indignação crescer. Qual era a daquela garota?_

– _Ok. Já vou indo, Lily, agente se vê por aí._

– _É. – ela deu alguns passos para trás, juntando-se a uma esbelta garota loira que atraía cada vez mais atenção – Agente se vê._

_A próxima coisa da qual James lembrava era de Peter e Remo entrando na cabine e sentando-se a um canto, ambos entreolhando-se desconfortáveis diante da amizade óbvia dos outros dois, que se xingavam abertamente. Com o passar lento das horas, entretanto, a conversa começou a engrenar e, depois de já terem comido e o dia já estar acabando, uma garota interrompeu seus devaneios e roubou o ar, porque ela era como um vendaval em um dia de céu claro: decidida, segura de si e lúcida sobre o que fazia._

_Ela era alta para a idade, delgada e delicada, tinha o cabelo negro como o breu e levemente ondulado solto de uma forma rebelde, como se não visse diferença entre estar desse ou daquele modo. Seu rosto de pele branca parecia ter sido moldado por anjos em centenas de anos com muito cuidado, as sobrancelhas eram finas e os cílios discretos e grossos; havia delicadeza em seus traços, seu pescoço curvava-se elegante e provocantemente, seus olhos eram claros, alaranjados e contornados pelo preto que contrastava com a órbita. Os lábios, finos e grossos ao mesmo tempo numa harmonia embriagante, eram vermelhos e curvavam-se em um sorriso carregado de mistério e segurança, e ela – que já estava com as vestes de Hogwarts – usava a gravata e a blusa de botões de forma despreocupada, com a capa presa por um botão apenas por cima dos ombros._

_Não era apenas linda, era hipnoticamente perfeita._

– _Algum de vocês viu uma varinha voando por aí? – e, como ninguém havia entendido – Lovegood vai me enlouquecer com aquela história de narguilés se eu não encontrá-la para ele._

_Remo adiantou-se para ela, fazendo-a entrar na cabine e apontando para um lugar vago ao lado dele. A garota encarou-o firmemente por uma fração de segundo antes de aceitar com polidez o pedido, mas seu olhar adotou uma profundidade menos descontraída – ao que parecia à James, encantado com a moça, outros garotos já haviam tido aquele tipo de atitude e nada havia acabado muito bem. Remo havia tido coragem para convidá-la dessa forma tão escancarada, afinal, mas naquele momento ele não sabia que ambos já se conheciam. Lupin havia colocado ela para dentro na tentativa de se salvar._

– _Sou James Potter. – ele sorriu – Prazer em conhecê-la._

_Ela fez um aceno positivo, mas permaneceu em silêncio._

– _Peter Pettigrew._

_Ambos apertaram-se as mãos polidamente._

– _E eu... – Sirius aproximou-se da garota, beijando o rosto dela em um atrevimento sem medidas – Sirius Black, o seu criado enquanto essa beleza durar._

– _Ou enquanto você for capaz de pronunciar seu próprio nome, Black._

_James riu deliberadamente. Merlin, aquele era o dia de conhecer garotas boas com insultos!_

_Sirius não pareceu se abalar. Na verdade, se não fosse pelo pisão de pé que dera no amigo, todos poderiam apostar que ele nem havia ouvido nada; o rapaz, no entanto, não tinha o costume de saber onde deveria parar. Principalmente quando era desafiado._

– _Qual é o seu nome, princesa? – e, aproximando-se devagar dela – Aposto que é algo a ver com anjos, a julgar pelo seu rosto._

– _Se fosse assim seu nome seria algo mais próximo à Rex, certo? – dessa vez, até Remo riu._

– _Vá com calma, Angely. – exclamou Lupin sem perceber que estava se entregando. Ninguém além de James, no entanto, prestou muita atenção ao fato de ele saber o nome da garota sem ela ter se apresentado._

– _Eu não disse! Angely é um nome a sua altura, meu anjo._

– _Eu só quero saber se vocês viram uma varinha, só isso! – ela levantou-se. Seu tom de voz descartava brincadeiras – E, se não viram, falem de uma vez porque ainda tenho vários vagões nos quais procurar._

_Sirius levantou também._

– _Nós não vimos nada, Nelly. – apressou-se Peter a esclarecer assim que notou o perigo, e James se perguntou como até Pettigrew sabia quem era aquela garota misteriosa – Dê boa sorte ao Lovegood por mim._

_Ela fez um aceno displicente e positivo, fazendo menção de sair para o corredor. Black, no entanto, segurou o braço dela e a fez encará-lo novamente._

– _Qual é, meu anjo? – sussurrou ele, trazendo-a para mais perto de si – Você é só uma garota! Não pode ser tão durona._

_Se ele sabia que havia dito a coisa errada, ninguém ali percebeu antes que ela lhe desse um soco certeiro e o fizesse entender que não era, nem de longe, como as outras garotas que eles já haviam conhecido. Muito embora Remo e Peter já soubessem disso, não se manifestaram – pelo contrário. Trocaram sorrisos que James preferiu ignorar quando ele e Sirius, espantados, insistiram para que ela ficasse junto daquele grupo e a perseguissem, integrando sua beleza forte aos marotos._

– Sabe como Angel foi parar no nosso grupo, Lily? – James se viu baixando os olhos para secar as lágrimas antes que elas fossem percebidas. A ruiva fez um aceno negativo, nostalgicamente – Ela deu um soco no Sirius quando ele disse que ela era só uma garota, que não podia ser tão durona. – ele riu, as lágrimas correndo contra sua vontade. Pontas secou o rosto como se ele estivesse suado, tentando fazer Evans não perceber seus sentimentos – Nós dois perseguimos ela como cães atrás da carniça por um mês inteiro antes de ela ceder. Acho que Remo já a conhecia, e então pediu para ela que ficasse com ele porque Sirius e eu não o deixávamos sozinho por nenhum segundo, e na insistência ficamos muito amigos.

– Acho que me lembro do pós-soco. Vocês ficaram atrás dela no Expresso de Hogwarts exclamando que nunca haviam visto um cruzado tão perfeito, ou algo assim...

– É.

– Também lembro que me espantei por vocês não usarem elogios à aparência dela, só falarem daquele soco. Como se ela fosse igual a vocês por saber bater, como se uma agressão partida de uma garota delicada mudasse tudo.

– Angel não é como você, Lucy, Alicia ou Alice. – James suspirou, tapando os olhos novamente marejados com as mãos – Nunca foi. Ela... É "femininamente masculina". Minha mãe não gostava disso e sempre a desafiava a fazer coisas de meninos e de meninas simultaneamente, tentando provar que ela não passava de uma garota comum. E então ela disse, no meio da ceia do natal: "a diferença entre mim e você, Senhora Potter, é que eu fui criada para não ver diferença entre os sexos, e sim entre as pessoas".

– Sua mãe deve ter ficado furiosa.

– Na verdade, ela começou a mandar ovos maiores para a Angely na Páscoa. – ele riu novamente. Seu riso, no entanto, foi afetado por um soluço reprimido – E eles sempre diziam algo como "com carinho para esta pessoa especial", sublinhando a palavra "pessoa".

Lily se viu chorando também, e principalmente porque tinha certeza absoluta que Angely não sobreviveria. O coração dela foi tocado pelo jeito que James se balançava silenciosamente em soluços discretos, sofridos, e ao olhar para Remo e Peter – ambos de olhar baixo e olhos molhados – ela se deu conta da extensão daquela dor. Pela primeira vez na vida, Evans percebeu as barreiras que os marotos haviam ultrapassado com aqueles laços fortes que haviam criado para si, viu que Angely Nelly não era – como ela pensara por tanto tempo – apenas alguém que estava ali de passagem: eles a amavam, ela os amava, e não havia maldade nesse sentimento.

– O que vamos fazer sem ela, Lily? – James levantou os olhos vermelhos para ela, e a ruiva abraçou-o como uma mãe que consola um filho que está tendo um pesadelo muito ruim – Hein? O que vai ser dos meus dias sem as implicâncias dela com o Sirius? Como os marotos serão marotos se estarão incompletos?!

– James... – ela o embalou devagar, balançando-se para frente e para trás – Eu queria lhe dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, mas... Oh, meu Deus! – ela o abraçou com mais força, sentindo o coração de Potter batendo contra o seu. Como diabos ela pudera passar tantos anos achando que ele era um insensível? Como perdera tantos anos de um sentimento tão poderoso quanto o que de repente via sentir apenas pelo medo bobo que sentia?!

Angely não havia dado atenção aos medos que sentira. Havia se arriscado para salvar todos eles. Não tivera medo da morte, ao menos não da sua morte, e ela – Lily Evans – tinha se acovardado com _tão pouco._ Dava para sentir nitidamente a diferença entre Nelly e ela, isso era fato.

– Vou falar com Sirius. – James desvencilhou-se dos braços aconchegantes da garota que amava, e foi quase correndo até o amigo enquanto a ruiva secava as lágrimas e unia-se às suas amigas. Existia uma lei no Universo, segundo a tradição dos elfos, que dizia que todas as coisas que chegam as nossas mãos têm um tempo e um destino certos para o fazerem. Raramente esse Destino insiste mais de uma vez em dar uma oportunidade a alguém que a perdeu, e isso só acontecia se houvesse um motivo forte demais para isso, um motivo que mudasse a vida de todos para sempre.

James e Lily já haviam tido milhões dessas chances. Uma delas fora há pouco segundos, mas o medo os impedira. A outra, horas atrás, dentro de um armário, e o medo também minara suas chances. Mas eles eram importantes para algum plano infinitivamente maior, sobre isso não existiam dúvidas, e o Universo não desistiria deles, assim como um não desistiria do outro por causa do amor que havia brotado em seus corações como a primeira flor que nasce depois de um inverno rigoroso. A vida era desse jeito, como as estações do ano, e também como os dias que a constroem: depois da escuridão, sempre nasce o Sol. Não importa o quão longe ele pareça estar, uma hora ou outra vai nascer, e tão lindo e forte como jamais havia parecido aos olhos acostumados a sua luz.

Mas, às vezes, uma chance é tudo o que temos. Mais nada. E, depois que ela é usada, apenas uma coisa pode estendê-la: os seus motivos. Angely sabia disso tudo, e tinha plena consciência de que usara a oportunidade de viver que o Universo havia lhe dado muitos anos atrás. Anos demais para que pudesse conseguir uma nova ocasião favorável.

O grito de Sirius entalou na garganta quando suas lágrimas vieram, e James não pôde se mexer. De repente o mundo ficou pequeno, a ar faltou e as coisas aconteceram devagar; Black observou a si mesmo pulando sobre o peito agora imóvel de Angel, ouviu seus gritos desesperados ecoarem em seus próprios ouvidos como se não fosse ele, como se estivesse vendo as coisas de cima. Sentiu as mãos grossas de Frank puxando-o para longe, viu Lily usar feitiços para tentar trazer a elfa de volta: tudo em vão. Observou com um desespero avassalador James com os olhos vidrados encarando a face sem vida de Nelly, sem nem perceber que seu rosto já estava encharcado e que sua garganta estava produzindo sons involuntários enquanto sua respiração ficava mais difícil. Encarou Peter, encolhido e guinchando como um rato torturado, mas baixinho; e, por fim, viu Remo. Ele segurava uma das mãos de Angely, acariciava com as costas de seus dedos o rosto frio feito pedra da elfa, e seus lábios se moviam em uma canção lacrimosa. Quando o silêncio caiu sobre eles e só soluços e fungadas eram ouvidos, Sirius identificou o que ele estava entoando, e juntou-se a ele com um esforço descomunal; era como uma canção de ninar.

_A noite vai cair,_

_Nós vamos te amparar._

_Mesmo que o chão pareça ruir,_

_E mais nada te acalmar._

_A noite vai cair,_

_E as estrelas vão brilhar._

_A Lua vai surgir,_

_E seu coração se entregará._

Houve uma pausa. Os marotos se entreolharam rapidamente, como se encarar uns aos outros fizesse seus olhos arderem e as navalhas de seus peito se multiplicarem, porque doía demais. Os outros se afastaram quando os quatro amigos deram-se as mãos, ajoelhados em volta de Angely.

_O dia vai nascer,_

_Seus medos talvez eu possa entender._

_Diga-me o que vai ser de mim,_

_O que vai ser de mim,_

_Se sem você não sei viver,_

_Porque o dia vai nascer._

_Trace o seu caminho,_

_Volte para mim!_

_Se meu coração não bate sem você,_

_O que será de mim?_

Sirius soluçou. Sentiu-se como a criança para quem Angel ensinara essa canção junto com James, Remo e Peter, quando eles haviam se perdido no acampamento trouxa de férias onde não podiam usar magia, e estavam se sentindo tão apavorados que apenas a voz dela os distraiu, elevando-se para abafar a parte apavorante da noite. Pousou o tronco dela sobre seus joelhos, abraçando-a e sentindo o peso morto de Angely pressionando seu coração contra o dela, que já não batia. Sentiu também a morte presente na pele gelada dela, e a embalou com o gosto salgado de lágrimas misturando-se à lembrança do beijo doce e do cheiro de maçãs do seu cabelo, da forma com que ela sorria quando estava irritada. E não pôde aceitar aquilo; ela não podia ter morrido. Não cabia na mente de Sirius a idéia de uma vida sem o som lúcido e grave das risadas e da voz da garota que amava, e que – se perdesse – jamais conseguiria esquecer. Nem que dementadores tentassem enlouquecê-lo.

Desse modo, a Luz foi entrando timidamente pelo teto aberto lá no alto, e o Sol presenciou o que parecia ser a última canção de origem élfica que aqueles lábios entoariam com tanta devoção para o resto de suas vidas. Sirius sussurrava ao pé do ouvido de Angely o seu pedido para o Universo, e que se danasse as decisões de quem quer que determine a Vida e a Morte; ele apenas a queria de volta. E não era o único.

Porque, enquanto o Sol despontava lá fora, o salão encheu-se com as vozes embargadas que cantavam acima do piar dos pássaros.

o/\o

Ela estava envolta por escuridão, apenas observando com interesse o corpo de uma bela garota de vestido branco jogado alguns metros à sua frente. Suas vestes negras esvoaçavam ao compasso do vento, mas não havia graciosidade nisso; apenas frieza.

Ellaen di Nanaor era seu nome, e não Angely Nelly. Nelly era a garotinha sentimental que se desenvolvera a partir do momento em que Melian resolvera lhe tratar com tanto amor, e ela era o que vivera no coração dessa menina por tanto tempo – apenas esperando para ressurgir. Ellaen havia proposto uma batalha, Angely havia aceitado e – mesmo que covardemente, porque contara com o elemento surpresa – ela acabara vencendo. Tinha certeza de que a outra não entendera nada, mesmo sabendo da existência de sua "segunda personalidade" que ela intitulava como seu lado "mau". Mas não era bem assim. Porque, afinal, Ellaen era a essência original da elfa.

Era uma história confusa, se fosse pensar bem, porque o Destino era uma coisa incerta. Tinha pré-projetado o que aconteceria a ela – algo a ver com lutar ao lado de Voldemort – e, para tanto, decidira que sua alma deveria ser tão podre quanto a maldade pura, sem interferências, e tudo inspirava para que isso desse certo. Um pai atencioso, mas bruxo; uma mãe fria, mas elfa; e um avô bom, mas severo e cheio de conceitos antigos e pré-estabelecidos.

No entanto, algo dera errado. Talvez Melian, na verdade, não fosse fria como aparentava; ou então havia descoberto o que a vida guardava para Ellaen se ela crescesse como o Destino havia escrito – não dava para saber. Apenas se tinha consciência do fato de que, indo contra todas as expectativas, mesmo sendo "impura" e odiada, a garota havia recebido _amor_. E aí Angely Nelly havia aparecido, com um coração bom e olhar sem a mínima maldade; então, o destino tivera que agir novamente, fazendo-a descobrir – em uma simples luta entre amigos em Valinor – que existia um lado seu obscuro e perverso, aquele que desejava apenas destruir e matar. Seu "instinto assassino".

Uma morte se seguiu a isso, e ela não foi mais a mesma. O olhar perdera a inocência, estava sendo invadido por trevas, mas aí sua mãe surgira de novo. Abandonara os Elfos para viver com sua filha e o pai dela, ambos proibidos de pisar ou pensar em Valinor, e Melian desobedecera ao pai para continuar amando Angely com tudo o que tinha. Apesar disso, Nelly já era agora a "Dark Angel", e isso não podia ser apagado de sua mente ou de seu coração; e Ellaen ganhou espaço, sorrateiramente.

Até que um dia, com apenas quatro anos de vida e mesmo ainda sendo aparentemente feliz, a culpa da morte do único que fora seu amigo em muito tempo a sobrecarregou. Ellaen di Nanaor ficou livre das amarras que a prendiam, como estava acontecendo ali e agora por motivos diferentes, e destruíra tudo o que conseguira encontrar, incluindo Melian – mesmo que a morte dela ainda estivesse confusa porque nem a assassina não era capaz de lembrar do que havia acontecido. Mas aquela perda lhe havia saído caro, afinal, porque a elfa maldita fizera Angely prometer que não morreria enquanto ainda tivesse amor no coração, que não sucumbiria enquanto ainda tivesse a quem proteger, prendendo Ellaen novamente.

Ela, pensando em tudo isso, riu. Passara quantos anos esperando que Nelly morresse, injetando-a com doses freqüentes de seus desejos e de uma culpa sem fim, para que então quatro garotos idiotas a fizessem reagir e ter motivos para cumprir a promessa que fizera à sua mãe antes que ela morresse? Sete anos longos e trabalhosos, destruídos por um soco em um vagão de trem. Que raio de má sorte era aquela?

_A noite vai cair,_

_Nós vamos te amparar._

_Mesmo que o chão pareça ruir,_

_E mais nada te acalmar._

_A noite vai cair,_

_E as estrelas vão brilhar._

_A Lua vai surgir,_

_E seu coração se entregará._

_O dia vai nascer,_

_Seus medos talvez eu possa entender._

_Diga-me o que vai ser de mim,_

_O que vai ser de mim,_

_Se sem você não sei viver,_

_Porque o dia vai nascer._

_Trace o seu caminho,_

_Volte para mim!_

_Se meu coração não bate sem você,_

_O que será de mim?_

Ellaen franziu a testa, sorrindo com ironia e olhando para cima – de onde as vozes vinham trazidas por uma brisa que estava começando a lhe incomodar – para então suspirar, quase decepcionada. Sabia que os marotos não iriam desistir assim tão fácil de Angely, mas aquilo era ridiculamente inaceitável. Afinal, ela estava esperando por uma ressurreição intrigante e espantadora, por um golpe de mestres que a fizesse lutar _de verdade_ por sua liberdade, ouvindo o som das carnes que golpeava se cortando e sentindo o cheiro da vitória contida no sangue dos que mataria. Era uma possibilidade tentadora, mas parecia que eles iriam lhe decepcioná-la com aquela canção para crianças dormirem e os adultos se irritarem, e mais nada. Talvez, quando ela tomasse o controle do corpo de Nelly, matá-los nem tivesse mais tanta graça.

Mas o tom da canção se elevou, e as vozes que cantavam se uniram em uma só voz, ganhando um timbre que apavorava os pesadelos de Ellaen e embalava os sonhos de Angely. Novamente _aquela limpidez maldita_ que frustrara os planos que o Destino havia preparado para ela no passado parecia retornar, não é? Ela estava de volta, aquela maldita que minara suas chances de lavar o Mundo com o sangue impuro dos que eram contra o progresso?!

Ellan di Nanaor não percebeu que não. Melian não estava de volta, e não poderia fazê-lo porque havia morrido em nome da vida da filha. O que acontecera era um pequeno equivoco, o mesmo que havia levado certo homem a afirmar que Angel não podia mentir para ele: mãe e filha eram muito, muito parecidas, principalmente na voz. E, portanto, quando a Música invadiu o corpo de Nelly e as vozes passaram por suas veias como o antídoto do veneno da morte, ela ainda estava de olhos fechados; mas seu coração voltara a bater. Devagar, quase imperceptivelmente, mas mandando para o cérebro – e para todos – o sinal de que nem tudo estava perdido, e que ela poderia cantar se desejasse.

Angely Nelly desejou. E, sentindo a dor de seu corpo destruído invadir-lhe a ponto de ser capaz de berrar até esquecer os ferimentos, ela substituiu os gritos por uma velha canção de ninar que ensinara aos marotos quando eles eram jovens de mais para imaginarem o perigo que corriam por amarem uma garota que mudara totalmente o futuro que havia sido decidido para ela, e que tentava com tudo o que tinha se concretizar. Angel cantou, por dentro e por fora, e o mal que havia dentro dela fechou os olhos.

E cantou também.

o/\o

Dumbledore observou a aflição Alastor Moody com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, por cima de seus dedos enlaçados e de seus óculos de meia-lua.

– Alastor. – chamou Alvo com sua voz rouca, interrompendo o turbilhão interminável de explicações que Moody lhe estava dando sobre o quanto estariam encrencados se Nelly tivesse dado uma de heroína para cima dos outros alunos desaparecidos – Está tudo bem, não lhe culpo por nada. – ele sorriu amigavelmente e apontou as cadeiras em frente à sua mesa para os jovens aflitos que o fitavam com apreensão – Ou melhor, não _lhes_ culpo.

– Alvo... – começou Olho-tonto, sentando assim como seus companheiros e sendo interrompido de novo.

– _Entretanto_... – a voz de Dumbledore ganhou mais firmeza, e ele sentou-se mais reto em sua cadeira de espaldar reto – Os alunos precisam ser encontrados, e tenho motivos para crer que os dez estão juntos.

– Dez? – Douglas Vane franziu a testa e contou nos dedos – Evans, Potter, O'Connel, outra O'Connel, Longbottom, Crawford, Lupin, Pettigrew e Black. – ele ergueu os dedos – Eles estão em nove, senhor.

– Não estão não, senhor Vane. – Dumbledore sorriu ainda mais – Você esqueceu de integrar Angely Nelly em suas contas.

– Por que eles estariam juntos?

– Porque eles são grandes amigos, e a amizade é um sentimento que nos leva a cometer atos impensadamente arriscados.

Todos mergulharam em um grande silêncio. Elias Wood pigarreou duas vezes antes de conseguir falar.

– Desculpe, mas... – ele torceu as mãos – O que devemos fazer, senhor?

Dumbledore deu de ombros. – Eu não faço a mínima idéia. Mas talvez devamos parar e pensar um pouco como jovens cheios de adrenalina nas veias e uma sede insaciável pela aventura que tentam desesperadamente protegerem uns aos outros. – e, como ninguém pareceu entender muito bem – Ou simplesmente se dividam e procurem onde acharem melhor.

Os mais jovens se entreolharam.

– É melhor nos dividirmos. – decidiu Wood apressadamente, levantando e se encaminhando para a porta.

– Definitivamente. – concordou Helenya, seguindo-o.

– É isso aí. – Vane sorriu educadamente para Dumbledore antes de desaparecer de vista, junto com os outros que simplesmente se retiraram sem dizer nada. Não era necessário, afinal.

Moody bufou, irritado. Fez uma expressão de "você consegue mesmo acreditar nisso?" apontando para a porta que havia acabado de bater, e levantou-se quase contra sua vontade. Seu olho mágico estava virado para a parede, obviamente observando os jovens.

– Você realmente acha que eles podem estar vivos, Alvo?

Dumbledore sorriu. E não respondeu.

o/\o

Sirius não viu mais nada a sua frente além dos lábios de Angely se mexendo, entoando a cação que ela havia lhe ensinado há muito tempo, no tom que era capaz de usar: muito baixo e rouco. Para ouvi-la, todos ficaram em total silêncio, prestando uma atenção espanta à sua voz que falhava.

Quando terminou de cantar, a elfa sorriu e – ao fazer isso – gemeu baixinho por causa da dor nos cortes de seu rosto. Forçou as pálpebras pesadas a se abrirem, mas não conseguiu, e suspirou. – Pensei... – sua voz falhou novamente. Ela pigarreou e tentou de novo – Pensei que ninguém mais lembrasse dessa música.

Frank, Alicia, Alice, Lucy e Lily – que estavam em pé perto dos marotos, com o rosto molhado e os olhos vermelhos – entreolharam-se com espanto. Sorriram um para os outros, e silenciosamente Evans afastou-se dos cinco amigos e chamou os outros para perto de si.

– Acho que eles precisam de um tempo sozinhos.

E precisavam.

– Como você...? – começou Peter.

– Pensei que tivesse morrido! – James secou o rosto molhado antes que ela abrisse os olhos e o visse daquele jeito, segurando o pulso da amiga e sentindo o ritmo lento das batidas de seu coração – O que foi que aconteceu?

– Vocês reacenderam uma promessa que eu fiz muitos anos atrás.

– Aquela que fez à Sirius? – indagou Remo olhando para o amigo, que ainda estava abraçado a Angel e com o rosto enterrado no ombro dela, silencioso.

– Não. – ela engoliu em seco, e pareceu considerar se deveria falar mais alguma coisa. Por fim, percebeu que os segredos a haviam colocado nessa situação – Foi algo que minha mãe me fez prometer antes de morrer... Não posso sucumbir a mim mesma enquanto ainda houver alguém que eu queira proteger.

Ninguém pareceu entender e, com breves olhares, decidiram que aquilo era conseqüência da febre.

– Não ouvi a voz de Sirius ainda, mas posso sentir o cheiro dele. – acrescentou Angel com segurança – Onde ele está?

Sirius fungou. Abraçou Angel com mais força, mas os marotos ainda não podiam ver o rosto dele.

– Ao seu lado. – sussurrou ele – Estou ao seu lado, meu anjo.

E realmente estava, em todos os sentidos. E, quando uma explosão ensurdecedora fez pedras voarem para todo o lado e pessoas encapuzadas entraram mancando na prisão onde estavam, Sirius decidiu que não sairia mais de perto dela, não importava o que fosse acontecer.


	11. Atacar e Proteger

**N/A.:**

_MP Calixto - _Que pena que você tá sem net... Hauhauhau, que bom ter uma amiga assim! E ela gostou da fic? Espero que sim... Ah, e sobre a Angely, até EU quase morri! (e olha q eu q fiz aquilo com ela, né?)... E acho que eu deveria ser imparcial quanto a isso, mas eles também são o meu casal preferido!! Hauhauahauahau!

Beijão, tomara que você tenha sua net de volta logo xD Espero que goste deste quando a tua amiga contar, hauahau! E BEIJO pra vc tb, amiga dela!

xD

_Mari s2 - _Não sei se eu posso, mas você não imagina o quanto eu fiquei feliz sabendo que consegui te comover tanto! Hauhauahau, sério, você tah sendo meu combustível pra continuar com a fic. Valeu mesmo, acho que nunca vou conseguir te agradecer o bastante. Espero que goste desse, beijos.

_Karine -_ Você lê e não deixa review né! Hauhaua, sem problemas, fico feliz que você esteja gostando tanto! Ah, boa sorte aí no seus "rolos" porque mereces, ta?! E espero que goste do cap. Beijão!

_Istéfani Pontes -_ Sumiu, né? Espero que esteja tudo bem! E, quando ler isso, não esquece de me avisar se ta tudo ok (pode ser por e-mail). Beijos xD

**Obrigado a todos os que lêem! Adoro vocês, de verdade, mesmo sem conhecer alguns. Bom final de semana! E, agora sim, vamos ao capitulo 11:**

_**XxX.Atacar e Proteger.XxX**_

– _Oh não, Black! Não me diga que está com medo de uma brincadeira de trouxas!_

_Sirius fechou a cara para Crawford, e sentiu Angely puxar seu lençol para mais perto do corpo enquanto fungava e procurava uma posição mais confortável no chão coberto de almofadas coloridas e cheias de estampas florais irritantes._

_– Vamos acabar logo com isso. – resmungou ela – Já é ruim o bastante estarmos presos do lado de fora do Salão Comunal para que comecemos a implicar uns com os outros agora._

_Lily Evans, no auge de seus quinze anos, deu de ombros. Sua expressão nervosa e irritada não estava tendo um efeito calmante sobre os outros, e seu tom de voz estridente feria os ouvidos de Angel._

_– Estamos como estamos por culpa do Potter! – exclamou ela – Se ele não tivesse inventado toda essa história sobre atacar o Severo nós nem ao menos..._

_Alicia a calou com um olhar de advertência, mas era tarde demais. Ela tapou a boca com as mãos involuntariamente e, assim, acabou se entregando de vez._

_– AHÁ! – gritou James saindo das sombras em que estava escondido, magoado, desde que ele, Sirius, Angel, Remo e Peter haviam percebido que Evans, Lucy e Alicia os estavam seguindo sem muita precaução pelos corredores do Castelo – Então foi por isso que você estava nos seguindo! Esqueceu as normas da escola por causa do seu amado "Sev" e nos meteu em uma fria, Evans!_

_Remo, que até então estivera observando a forma que a Sala Precisa havia tomado com um interesse sonolento, voltou seu olhar para o amigo Pontas. Já fazia anos desde que os dois haviam se encontrado no Expresso de Hogwarts, mas o olhar dele continuava brilhando quando encarava os de Lily, e o próprio Aluado não conseguia deixar de corar fortemente quando ela sorria para ele. Cinco anos depois de todos eles terem se encontrado pela primeira vez, nada parecia ter mudado muito; Angely e Sirius ainda viviam entre tapas e beijos, James e Lily apenas entre tapas, e ele e a ruiva com uma amizade doce como a personalidade dela. Lucy ainda era decidida e, por isso, às vezes parecia metida de tão segura de si que era, e Alicia não deixara de ser tímida e esquecida, escondendo-se atrás da popularidade das duas amigas, exatamente como Rabicho (embora este tivesse um interesse grande em sua relação com os marotos, uma vez que eles o protegiam)._

_Enfim, as coisas continuavam previsíveis entre eles. Eram sempre as mesmas ações e as mesmas reações, os mesmos desentendimentos e as mesmas relutâncias em desfazê-los... Lupin não podia culpar Nelly por sua cabeça estar pendendo para frente com o sono e o tédio._

_– EU? – Lily levantou-se com dificuldade do chão macio demais, já bastante exaltada – EU sou a culpada pelas SUAS brincadeiras sem graça? Eu só estava tentando ajudar um amigo meu de uma forma que você nunca faria pelos seus!_

_James avançou para a ruiva com passos bruscos, e mesmo parecendo assustada ela não recuou. O maroto sentiu uma irritação intensa queimar no seu âmago, e quando segurou o pulso da menina com firmeza, mas suavemente, apenas para que ela entendesse que não estava brincando, seus dedos estavam queimando como carvão em meio ao fogo._

_– Você pode me acusar de arrogante e de insensível, pode até dizer que sou mais desagradável do que uma mandrágora ou que um furúnculo, mas não posso agüentar ouvir você, logo __**você**__, me dizendo que não me preocupo com meus amigos! – ele tomou fôlego rapidamente, para que assim Lily não encontrasse brechas para revidar antes que acabasse – E quanto a Snape, Lils, você sabe o que o grande amigo dele, _Mulciber_, fez para uma menina nascida trouxa ontem mesmo? Você sabe que ele esteve xeretando na Casa dos Gritos algum tempo atrás e que teria morrido se eu não..._

_– Está me chamando de burra, Potter? – cortou Lily, incapaz de ouvir mais alguma coisa contra Severo – Não preciso que você repita essas coisas para mim!_

_– Não mesmo? – ele simplesmente deu as costas a ela e sentou-se ao lado de Angel. Com todo o orgulho que conseguiu reunir, passou o braço pelas costas de Nelly e deixou-a pousar a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto os longos cabelos da elfa cascateavam pelo tórax coberto por um roupão de Hogwarts. Sirius fez um barulho estranho com a garganta e Remo riu baixinho quando James pôs a mão na testa da elfa – Você está se sentindo melhor?_

_Evans ficou da cor de seus cabelos assistindo aquela cena, e – involuntariamente – trocou olhares de nojo com Black. Se sentou ao lado de Lupin, formando um círculo perfeito, e Lucy voltou a sorrir enquanto brincava com uma garrafa de refrigerante nas mãos._

_– Agora sim vai ficar divertido. – ela afastou as almofadas do centro da roda e pousou a garrafa ali, girando-a manualmente enquanto todos sorriam também – Nem ouse tentar fugir disso, Black, pensei que você tivesse entendido as regras._

_– Eu entendi. – resmungou ele encarando o objeto parar aos poucos com apreensão – Mas achei tudo isso muito perigoso._

_A tampa apontava para Alicia e a parte de baixo para Remo, exatamente à sua frente._

_– Verdade, conseqüência, nota, preferência ou desafio? – indagou ela numa voz entediada enquanto Sirius olhava para James com um olhar cobiçoso e distraído._

_– Hmm... – ele lançou um olhar rápido e de medo para Lily, desviando quando notou que a elfa o encarava – Nota._

_– Ok. – houve um silêncio enquanto Alicia pensava. Ela abriu e fechou a boca pelo menos duas vezes antes de sorrir de um jeito que não trouxe bons pressentimentos para Remo – Que nota você dá para Lucy?_

_Ele teve que se segurar para não rir de alívio ao mesmo tempo em que corava fortemente, olhando para a loira._

_– Nota mesmo ou conceito, tipo as que conseguimos nos N.O.M.s?_

_– Notas._

_– Oito e meio._

_Lucy ergueu as sobrancelhas para Lupin, que encarava o chão. Ela fechou a cara como se oito e meio fosse uma ofensa terrível, e não esperou mais do que cinco segundos para girar a garrafa novamente._

_Lily perguntava para Angel._

_– Verdade, conseqüência, nota, preferência ou desafio?_

_– Verdade._

_Sussurros aprovando a coragem da elfa passaram pelo grupo. Ela estava com a voz ligeiramente rouca, sua face branca estava mais corada do que de costume e seus olhos incomuns estavam vermelhos. Evans sorriu de leve; nunca havia gostado daquela brincadeira justamente porque ninguém pedia verdade._

_– Ooh, isso está ficando bem interessante. – seus olhos verdes brilharam – Certo, vamos ver. É verdade que você já ficou com o James?_

_Angely e Pontas se entreolharam. Ele caiu na gargalhada e ela riu um pouco._

_– Nós vamos fugir para casar, não sabia? – ela balançou a cabeça de leve – É claro que não, Evans, James não faz o meu tipo._

_Os dois riram ainda mais, Remo e Peter acompanhando-os, e Sirius não conseguiu conter um suspiro aliviado._

_Lucy girou a garrafa de novo, dessa vez com um toque despreocupado da varinha._

_– Isso não tem graça. – Lily observou Pontas e Angel mais atentamente – Qualquer um pode mentir, não é?_

_– Na verdade não. – Lucy sorriu – Estamos todos sob um feitiço anti-mentira. Quando nós todos pedimos por uma sala onde pudéssemos passar a noite eu pedi para que ninguém pudesse mentir aqui dentro._

_– Oh. – Peter franziu a testa – Muito bem pensado._

_A loira ia agradecer quando o girar cessou. Remo perguntava para Angely._

_– De novo?! – Alicia fechou a cara, mas não disse mais nada._

_– Verdade, conseqüência, nota, preferência ou desafio?_

_– Preferência._

_– Sirius ou James?_

_A elfa não mostrou surpresa ou indignação na expressão, mas seu olhar cravou-se em Aluado de uma forma que ele sentiu sua cabeça doer. Ela suspirou e analisou as coisas; amava Sirius, realmente, mas James tinha feito-a feliz novamente._

_– Eu prefiro James, mas gosto de Sirius ainda mais do que o outro, já que ambos são meus grandes amigos e devo aos dois minha felicidade por igual, portanto minha resposta não é James, e nem Sirius. – ela sorriu astutamente. Tinha confundido tanto que não dava para entender o que havia dito._

_– Isso vale? – sussurrou Peter._

_– Acho que sim. – Lucy deu de ombros – O feitiço não agiu, então creio que ela falou a verdade mesmo que não a tenhamos entendido._

_E girou a garrafa de novo._

_– Verdade, conseqüência, nota, preferência ou desafio? – Peter encarava Sirius._

_– Desafio, eu acho._

_– Desafio você a beijar Alicia._

_Ela arregalou os olhos. Sirius corou de leve, mas deu de ombros e inclinou-se para a menina – quase à sua frente – enquanto dava um celinho inesperado nela._

_– Hey! – Lucy fez acenos negativos com as mãos – Isso nem foi um beijo!_

_– Ninguém especificou. – o rapaz sorriu marotamente – Gira isso de uma vez._

_A loira obedeceu e Alicia deu gritinhos alegres quando a parte que indicava resposta apontou para ela e a da pergunta para James._

_– Verdade, conseqüência, blá, blá, blá, você sabe o resto._

_– Verdade!_

_Novos sussurros de aprovação._

_– O quão longe você chegou com seu namoradinho, aquele... Como é mesmo o nome dele? Vane?_

_A moça corou. – John Vane. Ele é irmão de um jovem auror, Douglas Vane._

_– Legal. – James riu – E aí?_

– _Que raio de pergunta é essa? – Lily interrompeu os amigos quando viu a amiga gaguejar e começar a mudar de vermelha para roxa._

– _O tipo de pergunta que James Potter faz. – Angel sorriu mais com os olhos do que com os lábios, e virou para trás para espirrar enquanto os amigos riam._

– _Muito instrutivo. – resmungou a ruiva em resposta, incapaz de ver algo ilegal naquilo._

– _Olha, eu não... – Alicia gaguejou mais um pouco e fechou os olhos com força enquanto respondia, suas mãos tapando o rosto e abafando sua voz – Nós nos abraçamos, beijamos, e não passou disso! Eu juro!_

_O feitiço confirmou a autenticidade da resposta, porque nada aconteceu a ela._

– _Calma, 'Licia. – Lucy abraçou a amiga – É só uma brincadeira, apenas isso._

– _É uma brincadeira mortal. – cortou Sirius apontando sua própria varinha para a garrafa – Eu bem que tentei avisar._

– _Não seja dramático._

– _Olha quem fala, Angel! – havia sarcasmo na voz do maroto – Não sou eu que estou quase morto por causa de uma gripe à toa!_

_A elfa se absteve de explicar o quão raras eram gripes na sua raça quando a garrafa parou e Remo mostrou-se nervoso quando ela lhe perguntou o que queria com um sorriso vingativo._

– _Ah, bem... – ele estava procurando algo que fosse menos prejudicial a ele uma vez que sua amiga parecia bastante animada – Preferência._

_Quando ela comemorou com uma risada, no entanto, ele percebeu que o que quer que fosse escolher o meteria em problemas._

– _Preferência? Tem certeza?_

– _Não! Não, verdade, verdade!_

– _Não pode mudar mais de uma vez, Remo. – avisou Lucy, e o lobisomem gemeu baixinho._

– _Verdade. Uma escolha interessante. – ela inclinou-se um pouco para o amigo. Seus olhos brilhavam – O que sentiu quando viu Lily Evans pela primeira vez, cinco anos atrás?_

_Ele fechou os olhos. Tentou organizar uma frase que não o deixasse muito exposto._

– _Os olhos... Bem, os olhos chamaram a minha atenção e também... – ele fez uma pausa – Também pensei... Bem, é que acho, sabe, não me lembro muito bem, quero dizer..._

– _Apenas diga!_

– _Certo. Apenas dizer. – sua respiração estava mais ofegante enquanto tentava desesperadamente encarar tudo, menos Lily ou James – Eu acho que a vi ali, tão doce e frágil e também tão bonita, e então de repente ela começou a brigar com Pontas de um jeito tão diferente do modo como as outras agiam com ele, e ela sorriu para mim mesmo que eu estivesse com ele, e protegeu Severo, e acho que fiquei definitivamente... – ele procurou a palavra certa e reabriu os olhos com um sorriso tímido, seu rosto irremediavelmente corado – Encantado._

_Seus olhos encontraram os de Evans, e ela abraçou o amigo praticamente ao seu lado quando ele terminou. O coração de Lupin acelerou-se instantaneamente, e o cheiro de lírios o entorpeceu._

– _Por que será que só eu e Sirius recebemos tanta desaprovação da Lils apenas na primeira vez em que nos vimos? – James riu alto. Não havia se importado nem um pouco com o que Remo dissera, e não via motivo para se chatear (na verdade nem estava pensando nisso). Eles eram amigos, afinal, e assim como Angely estava com a cabeça pousada em seus ombros novamente não tinha sentido sentir ciúmes de Aluado por estar abraçado à ruiva._

_Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela com uma expressão preocupada, sentindo-se mais do que nunca como um irmão super-protetor que vê sua pequena doente. Encostou a testa no rosto da amiga e a puxou para mais perto de si._

– _Vocês se importam em deixar para namorar alguma outra hora? – Sirius se segurou para não berrar, e girou a garrafa com tanta ferocidade que ela bateu no joelho de Peter e continuou dando voltas com velocidade. Os outros dois não responderam, e James ainda estava chateado demais com Almofadinhas por ele ter "deixado escapar" sobre a Casa dos Gritos para Severo Snape para se dispor a tentar acalmá-lo e afastar-se de Nelly._

– _Estão com tanta pressa assim para ficarem a sós? – Evans fechou os punhos, enojada com aquela demonstração de "amizade" – Tem coisas entre vocês que não precisamos ver, não acham?_

– _Deixem disso. – Angely tossiu um pouco – Está ficando ridículo._

_Angel perguntava para Peter._

– _Nota. – respondeu ele com seus olhinhos aguados correndo da elfa para Sirius antes que ela perguntasse._

– _Que nota você dá para a ideologia de Lord Voldemort, Rabicho?_

_A atmosfera ficou mais carregada. Peter pareceu ficar dividido entre o que poderia lhe acontecer se mentisse e o que fariam se fosse sincero; colocou os dois em uma balança._

– _Cinco._

– _COMO É QUE É?! – James de repente pareceu um sapo-boi. Estava crescendo de tamanho sobre Peter, que encolhia – CINCO? VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ FALANDO SÉRIO!_

_Angely fechou os olhos. – James..._

– _NÃO EXISTE NÚMERO NEGATIVO QUE EXPLIQUE A NOJEIRA DE VOLDEMORT! E VOCÊ ME DIZ "CINCO"??!_

– _James..._

– _EU SIMPLESMETE NÃO..._

– _JAMES!_

_A elfa não gritou, mas sua voz ficou num tom mais alto do que a de James apenas com o mesmo esforço que fazemos para sussurrar._

– _O que é? – indagou ele mal-humorado, desviando sua atenção para ela._

– _É a sua vez de responder à Alicia._

– _Hã? – e, vendo a garrafa parada – Ah. Mas eu ainda não..._

– _Por favor._

_O olhar de Nelly começou a ficar cheio de sombras dançantes quando os dois se encararam, e Pontas não conseguiu conter um arrepio seguido pelo ímpeto de baixar os olhos._

– _Verdade, conseqüência, nota, preferência ou desafio?_

– _Eu não quero mais brincar, Alicia..._

– _Só mais essa, vai!_

– _Eu... Ah, tudo bem._

– _Ótimo! Vai lá, o que quer?_

– _Verdade._

– _Você ama a Lily?_

_Todos prenderam a respiração. Evans olhou para Pontas como se estivesse vendo-o pela primeira vez._

– _Não. – respondeu ele, e naquele exato instante erupções terríveis começaram a aflorar em seu rosto bonito e cativante._

Sirius pousou o corpo de Angely de volta no lençol grosso e macio que haviam estendido sob ela, e afastou a bandeja de comida intocada que tinha ao seu lado e que Lily havia multiplicado a partir do que trouxera em um embrulho dourado e magicamente protegido para não causar danos ao que havia dentro, escondido em seu bolso interno sem fazer peso ou volume.

Ele encostou seus lábios trêmulos sobre os lábios machucados da elfa, e as lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto como pérolas caíram na face delicada da menina. Ficou a centímetros dela, observando seus traços enquanto seus cabelos um tanto compridos escondiam sua expressão como cortinas, e levou a mão àqueles olhos que se esforçavam para se abrirem sem sucesso quando – ao sentir mais do que ouvir o que estava acontecendo – sem poder falar ou se mexer, Angely chorou também.

– _Don't cry, my angel._ – ele levantou o corpo um pouco quanto ouviu os passos dos Comensais da Morte chegarem mais perto de si – Não chore, meu anjo.

E sorriu. Ficou de pé, parando exatamente entre os servos de Voldemort e Nelly, ergueu a varinha com um sorriso e secou as lágrimas enquanto soluços se misturavam com gargalhadas em sua garganta, na qual vários nós estavam se desfazendo na água salgada que corria sem controle de seus olhos vermelhos e inchados. Sua respiração se normalizou e depois ficou ofegante, aliviada e agitada, e quando cinco homens se postaram em frente a ele sem máscaras, – porque estas haviam sido destruídas – mas muito machucados, sua felicidade não se desfez nem identificando colegas de escola entre os Comensais.

Avery, Mulciber, Nott, Rookwood e Rodolphus, quase em fila, estavam parados em frente à Sirius quando este gritou "_protego_" um milésimo de segundo antes da Avada Kedrava de Avery.

Quase imediatamente, todos perceberam que algo estava errado.

– SIRIUS! – berrou James, ainda ajoelhado ao lado de Angel por ter estado concentrado demais fitando-a com felicidade e espanto para notar os Comensais, mesmo que eles tivessem explodido a parede – SIRIUS!

Mas suas palavras eram vazias diante do barulho, do assovio ensurdecedor que a varinha de Almofadinhas estava produzindo enquanto uma barreira sólida como vidro envolvia primeiro aos marotos incluindo ele mesmo, e depois apenas em volta de Angely. Isso obrigou o rapaz a voltar até o mundo da realidade, e – ficando de pé – James e Remo postaram-se ao lado de Sirius com brilhos exaltados no olhar.

– Ora, ora, ora! – a voz de Avery era baixa e rouca, como se tivesse passado tanto tempo usando a varinha em silêncio que não precisara de palavras e, portanto, já não se lembrava de como organizá-las – Vejam se não é o Potter e seu amigo traidor do sangue, e o mestiço também!

– SECTUSEMPRA!

Avery desviou por pouco, e pareceu chocar-se por alguns segundos com a ferocidade do ataque de James.

– _Crucio_!

– _Protego_!

A risada maníaca do jovem Comensal encheu o ar quando Pontas precisou se esforçar para se proteger da Maldição Imperdoável lançada por ele. Atrás dos dois, que já haviam se afastado um pouco concentrados na luta, os outros ainda estavam se encarando, cada qual esperando que escolhessem seus oponentes.

– Como você chegou ao Círculo Íntimo de Voldemort, Mulciber? – indagou Remo de repente, parecendo não ter reconhecido-o até o momento.

– Ooh, espantado pelas honras que mereço? – o sorriso do rapaz era ligeiramente torto, e seu olho esquerdo sangrava – O Lorde das Trevas é muito bom com aqueles que provam sua lealdade!

– Pensei que este fundo do poço fosse reservado a pessoas com um pouco mais de talento. – e, displicentemente – ESTUPEFAÇA!

Eles se afastaram com passos rápidos também. As varinhas de ambos moviam-se com tal velocidade que em poucos segundos já estavam ofegantes e usavam e abusavam de feitiços não-verbais, desviando-se dos ataques hora com magia e muitas vezes apenas pulando longe do alcance dos raios. Rodolphus, no entanto, observava tudo com as pálpebras caídas, obviamente achando tudo aquilo um tédio sem sentido.

– Não precisamos lutar se já sabemos os resultados. – ele afastou os dois companheiros com empurrões bruscos, ficando sozinho de frente para Black e apontando a varinha para o que estava atrás dele – Apenas entregue a garota.

Lestrange recebeu um raio vermelho tão do nada que seu corpo se ergueu metros no ar e foi jogado para trás antes que qualquer um pudesse entender o que se passava. Sirius olhou para trás, assustado e incapaz de pensar no que significava dar as costas para uma batalha, e o fez em tempo de ver Angely Nelly tremendo violentamente enquanto lutava para ficar de pé, sua varinha erguida e o rosto coberto por seu cabelo negro bagunçado.

– Não me chame... de garota! – ofegou ela, e Sirius sentiu seu coração fisgar quando percebeu que seus olhos estavam abertos, mas vidrados como se não pudessem ver – Nunca mais... diga... isso!

– NÃO DURMA, BLACK! AVADA KE...

– EXPELLIARMUS!

Sirius olhou para frente novamente tarde demais, e quase pôde ver o raio da morte sair da varinha de Rookwood quando ele se aproveitou da distração do maroto. Simplesmente pela voz esganiçada e pelo efeito fraco do feitiço, e mesmo sem conseguir ver de onde isso havia vindo, o rapaz sabia que Peter o havia salvado.

– Valeu, Rabicho! – agradeceu enquanto Rookwood recuperava seu objeto mágico – _Impedimenta_!

O Comensal desmaiou, e Sirius deu alguns passos para trás com a varinha ainda apontada para um assustado Nott, cujos olhos estavam pregados em Angely como se ela fosse a própria morte. O maroto estendeu a mão para trás e assim que tocou a mão estendida de Nelly – que não havia se mexido enquanto ele chegava perto dela – e abaixou-se na sua frente, de costas.

– Suba!

– O quê?!

– Suba! Suba nas minhas costas!

– Você _enlouqueceu_?!

– Não finja que não sabe do que estou falando!

Ela se calou, e não pôde ignorar que Sirius tinha razão. Suas pernas não obedeciam mais aos seus comandos, e ela só conseguia saber o que se passava por causa seus sentidos apurados; sua visão não a possibilitava de ver mais do que sombras.

– A-avada K-ke-ke... – Nott engoliu em seco interrompendo seu feitiço entre gaguejos nervosos. Angely subiu nas costas de Sirius trancando o grito pela dor que sentia só de mover os braços, e o Comensal estava emitindo grunhidos incompreensíveis quando o maroto se ergueu.

– _Petrificus Totalus._

O feitiço de Black não encontrou resistência de Nott, e ele caiu no chão quase aliviado por não precisar enfrentar Nelly.

– Lily está por perto?

Sirius franziu a testa e olhou em volta. Agora que ela havia dito, realmente não lembrava de ter visto a ruiva de James desde que a parede havia sido explodida exatamente no lugar onde ela, Frank, Alice, Alicia e Lucy estavam...

– MERLIN! – Sirius correu até um canto com facilidade, uma vez que Angel não era pesada. Depositou o corpo exausto dela com calma no chão, encostando suas costas na parede, e fitou seu rosto preocupado e cheio de angústia. Ajoelhou-se em frente a ela segurando aquelas mãos pequenas entre as suas – Eu acho que Avery e os outros...

– Explodiram a parede na nossa cara? – Sirius se sobressaltou diante da voz de Lucy, vinda ligeiramente da sua esquerda, e ergueu a varinha tão rápido que seu braço estralou dolorosamente. Olhou para a loira, sem machucados grandes mesmo que ainda mais suja do que antes, e prestando mais atenção ao lado do salão onde James e os outros estavam lutando ele pôde ver que Nott havia sido libertado do feitiço e que estava lutando (muito mais tranqüilo) contra Frank. Uma cabeça ruiva surgiu atrás do ombro dela – Vi você aqui e achei melhor deixar a Lily com você.

Realmente, quando Almofadinhas viu Crawford sentar a amiga com cuidado ao lado de Angely – que aspirou bastante pó para identificar quem era pelo cheiro por não conseguir sentir a aura – e sair correndo até Alice e Alicia, escoradas na parede e tossindo feito loucas, ele percebeu que ela estava sendo sincera. A perna da ruiva estava em um ângulo estranho demais para que ela fosse capaz de andar, e seu rosto estava contorcido em uma expressão de dor.

– Lily, você está bem? – Nelly sentiu a pulsação da ruiva, calada ao seu lado, para depois voltar-se com um esforço enorme para ver o rosto de Sirius. Segurando-o ela o fez encará-la – Me diga, todos estão _vivos_? Não consigo me mover, não adianta o quanto eu tente!

– E mesmo que conseguisse você não sairia daqui! – ele sorriu para a amiga com segurança – E sim, todos estão a salvo. Pontas está lutando com Avery, Remo com Mulciber, Rodolphus foi nocauteado por você, Nott está logo ali com Frank e fiz Rookwood desmaiar...

– Pensei que eu tinha atacado Rookwood ou Rodolphus!

– A essa altura eu não faço a menor idéia!

Sirius fez menção de acrescentar que não sairia dali, do lado dela, não importava quantos Comensais viessem atacá-los, mas uma nova explosão abafou suas primeiras palavras. Ele olhou em volta, alarmado, e viu uma nova cratera abrir-se entre os escombros enquanto mais cinco pessoas encapuzadas entravam em foco em meio à poeira.

Eles também estavam sem máscara, mas Black e Nelly não se espantaram quando identificaram os cinco velhos colegas de escola, exatamente como havia sido com os outros. Bellatrix, Malfoy, Régulus, Macnair e alguém que Sirius não conseguiu ver baixaram seus capuzes, cada qual com um sorriso maior e mais zombeteiro nos rostos cobertos de poeira do concreto, suas varinhas empunhadas como se fossem muito poderosos.

– Nem todos ali são realmente Comensais. Na verdade acho que todos seguiram Rookwood e Avery até aqui na esperança de conseguirem alguma coisa. – ela ergueu o corpo – Eu vou lá lutar.

– Nem pensar. – Black a fez sentar de novo. Seu coração estava cheio de voracidade, do ímpeto de ir lá e acabar com seu irmão, mas a vontade de proteger Angely para que ela não precisasse se arriscar por ele novamente o venceu – James me mata se você for duelar com a perna quebrada.

– Não está quebrada! – e, quando Angely de repente pulou sobre a que estava pousada no chão em um ângulo estranho – OK, OK, ESTÁ!

Mas a elfa não ouviu, como de costume. Fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos centímetros acima da canela da ruiva, que observava com uma curiosidade quase senil enquanto Angely usava sua força reserva para concertar o estrago feito pelo entulho que caíra em cima do osso dela, e quando Almofadinhas se deu conta do que ela estava fazendo tudo estava acabado e ele não podia mais impedi-la.

– Lils. – sussurrou Angel baixinho enquanto a outra agradecia alegremente e empunhava sua varinha – Lils, pelo amor... de Merlin... – ela estava ofegando novamente – Proteja... o James... não esqueça de tudo o que... tudo o que ele já fez por você!

Ela assentiu. E saiu correndo como se nunca tivesse quebrado a perna.

– Por que você fez isso? – Sirius puxou-a de volta para uma posição mais confortável quando a viu pendendo para o lado com o cansaço – Me diga, você quer morrer?!

– Evans é... uma bruxa talentosa.

– E James também! Por que acha que ela pode proteger um cara que se tornou animago no terceiro ano de Hogwarts quando ela não fazia idéia da existência de seres como nós?

– James vai conter seu ódio enquanto ela estiver por perto. E Remo também.

A última frase havia saído ao acaso, quase sem querer, mas Sirius não a deixou passar despercebida.

– Remo? – ele deu uma olhada rápida para o lugar onde os outros estavam lutando exatamente quando um raio perdido veio voando em direção aos dois; ambos desviaram a tempo, Angely apenas porque tinha ouvido uma agitação estranha no ar à sua frente – Por que diabos Remo vai se acalmar vendo a Evans?

– Eles são grandes amigos.

– E eu sou Nicolas Flamel!

– Ótimo! Cadê a Pedra Filosofal?

Sirius sorriu como se seu dia tivesse nascido naquele momento em que o sarcasmo de sempre havia voltado à voz e ao sorriso de Angel, e o Sol entrou por entre as grandes frestas do telhado jogando sua Luz etérea sobre os dois. Eles olharam para o céu claro logo acima de suas cabeças sentindo o sabor da situação irreal, e o maroto tocou o rosto pálido da elfa sentindo a pele dela arder com a febre sob seus dedos enquanto ela afastava o cabelo dele de sua face bonita e intocada.

Black estava nervoso, realmente sentindo seu coração batendo na boca, mas Angely apenas sorriu. E foi com tanta doçura que eles se beijaram que o Mundo girou mais devagar para entalhar no coração dos que estavam acordando nas primeiras horas de uma manhã perturbada que eles eram capazes de fazer tudo o que quisessem; bastava _desejar_.

o/\o

_Eu sinto como se a minha vida se resumisse a esse momento,_

_a essa velha canção._

_O vibrar da música acompanha minhas lágrimas,_

_o ritmo me lembra de tudo o que já vivi,_

_E as vozes se perdem na escuridão..._

_Tudo está tão distante do alcance das minhas mãos_

_que eu poderia jurar que nada mais é possível._

_Talvez eu morra agora,_

_talvez isso seja melhor,_

_então não tentem me salvar._

_Talvez isso seja um Adeus,_

_Talvez a morte seja mais fácil,_

_Então nem tente me ajudar._

_Minha alma está corroída, não há o que você possa fazer._

_Todos os anos,_

_Todos os dias,_

_Eles se transformam eu coisas que eu não sei..._

_Eu não sei..._

_Porque é como se a chuva dentro de mim continuasse caindo,_

_Mesmo que lá fora os raios já tenham cessado._

_A tempestade apenas continua dentro de mim._

_E os dias não fazem sentido, não há nada que ninguém possa fazer_

_Só desejo a minha solidão,_

_E assim talvez o fim venha a me alcançar._

_O mundo continua girando,_

_Eu não posso pará-lo._

_Canções de ninar não podem me fazer dormir agora,_

_Porque meus olhos se acostumaram a escuridão._

_Dias de sol não brilham mais agora,_

_Porque eu me tornei a escuridão._

_A vida é uma grande brincadeira,_

_Um programa divertido para sua grandiosa platéia_

_Mas eu não vejo graça nela,_

_Porque essa é uma brincadeira cruel_

_Na qual só os mais fortes se divertem..._

_E não estou entre eles._

_Nunca estarei._

Ellaen sentiu sua voz falhar e sumir nas canções sem fim que entoava sem que nem um pouco de luz, um fragmento apenas de algo que a deixasse ver do que estava cercada, aparecesse. Ela havia percebido, é claro, que – assim que decidira render-se ao poder da música dos marotos – apenas um amor igual àquele poderia lhe dar uma chance de voltar a viver, de poder sentir a relva sob os pés e de ver as pessoas curvando-se diante de seu poder. Apenas um sentimento forte poderia dar a ela uma brecha, uma oportunidade pequena de cumprir seu Destino antes que fosse tarde e ele não precisasse mais dela, condenando-a a viver atrás das sombras dos outros por ter duvidado de sua autoridade.

Mas a culpa, o ódio, a revolta, o nojo de si mesma e a angústia não haviam funcionado. É claro que proporcionavam horas divertidíssimas para Ellaen, que ouvia os pensamentos torturantes de Angely exatamente como a "grandiosa platéia" da vida, que vê a graça irônica e majestosa do fim alheio, coisa que poucos entendiam onde Nelly estava vivendo. Ninguém parecia entender que a Vida tinha o atraente aroma da Morte, não é? Então ela teria que mudar de tática. Tirando aquela parte sobre canções de ninar absolutamente infantis e depressivas, claro, ela teria que atacar de um outro modo.

É claro que o Amor seria o combustível para sua liberdade. Era um sentimento tão frágil que, se ela encontrasse um jeito de interferir no humor de Sirius Black, se ela ao menos pudesse ver a sua frente uma forma de confundi-lo e fazê-lo ferir Angely o bastante para que ela se convencesse de que não existia mais ninguém para proteger, seria o bastante para ressurgir.

E ao lado de Lord Voldemort.

Mas como exatamente as coisas deveriam ser feitas? Quer dizer, ela precisava se mirar no exemplo da grande amizade de James Potter e Black, aquela que havia sido corroída pelo que haviam considerado traição profunda contra Remo Lupin. Qual é, James nunca mais tinha encarado o cara como seu melhor amigo de novo depois de _um_ erro! Ele era severo com isso, na verdade todos os marotos eram, então seria mais fácil do que roubar brócolis de criança.

No entanto, isso dependia de Angely. Será mesmo que não havia uma parte do coração dela com dúvidas profundas sobre a amizade com algum dos marotos? Com um apenas já seria o bastante para que novas indagações fossem implantadas com descrição, então Ellaen di Nanaor _precisava_ começar agora mesmo, tinha que se apressar e encontrar um abismo no amor existente entre aqueles amigos. Voldemort precisava dela, e a Herdeira de Valinor sentia isso.

o/\o

Evans não conseguia acreditar. Ela estava ali, imersa em uma luta perigosa contra Bellatrix Black, vendo a poucos passos de si James Potter duelando com frieza para impedir que os Comensais passassem dele e chegassem até Nelly, o verdadeiro alvo de tudo aquilo, e ouvia a voz do oponente de Pontas com toda a clareza do mundo mesmo que ainda não tivesse visto seu rosto, mas não conseguia acreditar. Não queria aceitar que – mesmo seus caminhos tendo se separado ainda no quinto ano – Severo Snape estava tentando matar os marotos, a própria Lily e seus amigos, em companhia de lunáticos perseguidores de trouxas e nascidos-trouxas em uma missão sem o menor sentido para levar algo raro de se ver entre os bruxos, um elfo, até Voldemort.

_Voldemort_.

Lils sentiu sua garganta arder de ódio só de pensar nisso. Voldemort, Tom Riddle, o maldito que era tão sangue ruim quanto ela. Snape estava trabalhando para ele, seis ou sete anos depois de ter afirmado para ela que ter pais não-bruxos _não fazia diferença._

No entanto ele estava ali, isso era incontestável, e a julgar pelo modo com que evitava ficar de frente para Lily – imersa em uma batalha furiosa contra a prima de Sirius mesmo que seus pensamentos vagassem para as pessoas ao lado – ele sabia que ela também estava. E pensar que os dois tinham sido amigos, melhores amigos! Como isso era possível?!

A ruiva deu um giro no ar para evitar a terceira maldição da morte seguida que Black lançava para ela, e cortou o ar com a varinha em um golpe silencioso e mortal do qual sua oponente desviou maravilhosamente bem, contra-atacando com o mesmo feitiço do qual Lils desviou também.

– CRUCIO! – berrava Bellatrix descontrolada – CRUCIO! CRUCIO! _CRUCIO_!

Sorte que ela havia treinado duelos com Alicia e Lucy, não é?

– AVADA KEDRAVA! – o feitiço tirou lascas perigosas do entulho logo atrás das duas – CRUCIO!

– _Estupefaça_! – gritou Lily, mas junto com ela outra pessoa também berrou.

Maculbier caiu perto dos pés de Black quando Remo o atingiu com um feitiço certeiro depois de um duelo acirrado, e o corpo desacordado do Comensal foi se juntar ao recém-caído de Avery. Lupin imediatamente foi ajudar Alicia, atrapalhada, com Régulus, e Evans respirou aliviada ao ver que seus dois amigos livraram-se facilmente do irmão de Sirius lutando juntos, quase no mesmo momento em que Lucy fazia Macnair tombar. Frank, por outro lado, estava em um duelo incrível contra Malfoy; mal se conseguia ver as varinhas dos dois, e os dois eram os únicos que não estavam gritando feitiços (a exceção de Snape e Potter), e o artilheiro da Grifinória parecia estar com tanto ódio que não perderia nem se quisesse.

Caída alguns passos ao lado dos dois estava o motivo da força de Longbottom: Alice, caída de bruços no chão gelado.

– Alicia, sua irmã! – sussurrou Lils para a amiga ofegante ao seu lado apontando para o vulto no chão facilmente confundido com uma pedra em meio a todo aquele entulho – Precisamos tirar ela de lá!

A O'Connel mais velha estava pronta para concordar quando Malfoy foi jogado para o outro lado do salão com um feitiço que o atingiu em cheio e o fez colidir com a cabeça no chão com uma força que o fez desmaiar e, portanto, Frank se jogou ao lado de Alice gritando que ela estava bem, "graças a Merlin". As coisas para James não estavam tão fáceis, e muito menos para Snape: os dois eram grandes bruxos, e estavam frente a frente encarando-se com expressões tão concentradas que nenhum dos outros se quer pensou em ir ajudar.

Outra explosão, perigosamente perto de todos eles, fez-se ouvir quando três Comensais forçaram passagem para onde estavam encurralados horas antes. Eles eram mais altos, mais velhos e mais espertos; passaram pelo duelo feroz que ainda restava sem nem olharem para o lado, seus rostos cobertos por máscaras improvisadas. Dois deles foram diretamente para os corpos de Malfoy e os outros, jogados pelo salão, e suas varinhas não paravam de cortar o ar em feitiços protetores (uma vez que Frank, Alice, Alicia, Lucy, Lily e inacreditavelmente, saído sabe-se lá de onde, Peter, os estavam atacando) e em outros, mais ágeis, para reanimar seus companheiros. Assim, em poucos segundos nenhum dos deles estava desmaiado, e Evans nem conseguia saber direito contra quantos estava lutando.

Mas o terceiro recém-chegado servo de Voldemort passou por tudo aquilo sem sequer chegar a sorrir, mesmo que seus planos estivessem dando certo. Ali estavam aqueles estudantes idiotas lutando contra outros estudantes idiotas para evitar derramamento de sangue bruxo, e aqui e acolá – em pontos estratégicos do lado de fora do circulo criado com o desabamento – seus aliados, _verdadeiros_ Comensais, estavam prontos para surgirem caso a mestiça Angely Nelly oferecesse resistência. Ele não sabia exatamente quais eram os planos de seu Lord para a menina elfa, mas parecia que esta não havia usado nem metade de seu poder para acabar com os que estavam na casa trouxa (incluindo ele mesmo) e, portanto, sua utilidade não dava para ser medida.

Ele viu-a de relance, longe de onde todos estavam lutando, e deslizou com sua longa capa até lá. Quando chegou, no entanto, havia um garoto ajudando-a a ficar de pé escorada na parede, e ele apontou sua varinha para o Comensal da Morte com tanta velocidade que os dois se encararam por alguns segundos antes de começarem a se atacar.

Sirius sabia o que o bruxo à sua frente estava tentando fazer. Ele desviava das maldições que mandava com facilidade, mas cada vez que fazia isso dava passos para trás, atraindo o maroto para onde os outros estavam lutando. Black havia dito que não sairia do lado de seu anjo, e não importava quais feitiços voassem até ele: apenas continuava tampando o corpo da elfa com o seu, não dando nem um passo para o lado ou para frente enquanto duelava. Era estranho e perigoso agir daquele modo, mas não agüentaria a dor de não sentir mais o coração dela batendo contra o seu enquanto os dois se abraçavam do modo como estavam antes do homem chegar.

– Quem é você, garoto? – sibilou o Comensal quando Sirius usou dois "_protego"_ seguidos com gestos complexos – Por que tanto empenho em proteger uma mestiça?

Sirius grunhiu de raiva. – E para quê tanto empenho para capturá-la?

O homem riu. – Nada mal, rapaz. Pela sua língua afiada posso apostar que é um dos Black, certo? – ele deu um giro no ar – Uma bela família cheia de ervas daninhas no jardim!

Angely quase ficou com pena daquele Comensal da Morte quando este falou da família de Sirius, sentindo o rapaz tremer à sua frente. Ela agradeceu mentalmente a tudo o que o maroto estava se empenhando em fazer por ela, porque sabia o quão difícil estava sendo para ele refugiar-se ao seu lado e abrir mão de lutar com James e os outros, como um verdadeiro grifinório, e fechou os olhos. Uniu as duas mãos sobre o peito em uma tentativa de ao menos diminuir a pressão que estava sentindo em todos os membros do corpo, pediu aos Elementais que regiam a fonte de seu poder para que ela pudesse sair do estado inútil em que se encontrava.

Ela _precisava_ lutar e, quando se convenceu de que fazer isso com uma varinha não a cansaria tanto, um grito seguido de silêncio encheu o salão enquanto ela não conseguia abrir os olhos; todos os seus sentidos estavam concentrados em dar a Angel condições de duelar.

A varinha de Sirius voou para longe ainda no primeiro feitiço verbal que seu oponente lhe lançara, e – tendo o outro rindo maniacamente bem a sua frente enquanto arfava e apontava seu próprio objeto mágico para o coração do oponente desarmado – Sirius não pôde nem pensar em recuperá-la. Sentiu, entretanto, o corpo de Nelly tremer de leve atrás de si, e uma força elétrica perpassou seu corpo quando ela segurou seu ombro inconscientemente.

– _Isso é incrível, não é?_

_A voz de Angely estava embargada quando, sob o céu de tonalidade laranja no crepúsculo do fim da tarde, Sirius olhou para ela. Não havia vento algum soprando; aquela era a primavera mais seca e florida que o Mundo Bruxo estava presenciando desde a ascensão de Voldemort. No entanto, seus cabelos negros e rebeldes voavam para trás como se acometidos por uma ventania descomunal._

_Eles estavam sentados lado a lado em um monte consideravelmente alto, tendo o povoado de Hogsmeade brilhando com suas luzes, pequenas àquela distância, aos seus pés. Sirius usava uma calça jeans de cós meio baixo, uma que tinha uma aparência suja e rasgada que dava a ele um ar de irresistível delinqüente; sua blusa era toda branca, de manga padrão e que lhe trazia um grande alivio no calor infernal que estava fazendo. Angely, no entanto, usava uma calça corsário, também jeans e símbolo de rebeldia, e um cinto escuro e grosso envolvia seu quadril delicado e bem delineado; seus pés estavam descalços na grama amarelada e seca, e ela brincava distraidamente com um medalhão em forma de coração cuja corrente chegava três dedos acima do umbigo. Ela estava vestida com uma blusa "batinha" (como Evans havia anunciado assim que as duas haviam saído do dormitório feminino acompanhadas por Lucy e Alicia, e enquanto as três amigas riam e arrumavam Angel como se ela fosse uma boneca sob a suas responsabilidades) que inicialmente era rosa, mas que a elfa mudara a cor para preta assim que havia saído da vista de Evans com Sirius. Ela já tinha arrancado os milhões de pulseiras que tilintavam em seu pulso, também obra da ruiva, e seus cabelos antes presos em um lindo rabo-de-cavalo estavam soltos novamente, a fita que os prendia voando alegremente lá para baixo. Em seu rosto – que Lils tentara encher de maquiagem, mas que conseguira apenas contornar os olhos de um jeito delicado e belo – um sorriso calmo estava desenhado enquanto encarava as nuvens pintadas de laranja pela partida lenta do Sol e da chegada bem vinda da Lua._

– _Eu pensei que você estava furiosa por ter perdido a aposta._

_O sorriso de Angel não se desfez; muito pelo contrário._

– _Evans enlouqueceu se achou que conseguiria me enfiar em uma saia minúscula ou em roupas coloridas. – ela riu audivelmente – Qual é! Desde quando passear em Hogsmeade é um pagamento de aposta?!_

– _Na verdade, a intenção dela era te fazer passear por Hogsmeade com roupas que odeia e com um cara com quem está sempre brigando. – Sirius suspirou – Vão começar a falar que estamos saindo, não é mesmo? Isso está com clima de encontro._

_Ambos se calaram e Black sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Baixou os olhos e xingou-se mentalmente por falar coisas tão idiotas na presença de Nelly desde que, nos N.O.M.s do ano passado, ela havia se abraçado à Amos Diggory para comemorar o fim de uma longa temporada de estudos._

– _Eu não me importo, se quer mesmo saber. – ela olhou de soslaio para o amigo antes de abraçar suas pernas e voltar a encarar o céu, que parecia tão perto deles – Bom, eu realmente achei que ela passaria nos exames com notas máximas, mas parece que Adivinhação não é muito o forte dela. De qualquer modo, fico feliz que não tenhamos apostado tão alto na droga dos resultados das provas dela._

– _Achei que Evans havia enlouquecido quando apostou que ela mesma não passaria majestosamente em todas as disciplinas._

– _Ela é louca, você sabe disso._

_Os dois riram. Haviam passado a tarde inteira indo e vindo pelo povoado a mando de Lily, Angely inicialmente arrumada do jeito que a ruiva queria, mas se cansando daquilo em poucos segundos e se livrando da roupa que considerava um insulto aos seus gostos. Sirius não havia dito nada para não entregar o que quer que estivesse sentindo, mas a elfa havia ficado tão maravilhosa com a produção da ruiva de James que, antes de vê-la de seu próprio jeito, ele quase tinha lamentado a decisão de voltar ao normal. Vendo o estilo dela contornando suas curvas sobriamente, no entanto, ele percebeu que nada ficava melhor em Angely do que aquilo que ela mesma escolhia._

_Eles haviam se divertido com os doces estranhos da Dedosdemel. Tinham ido até a Madame Puddifoot e armado o maior barraco (algo planejado) fingindo que eram um casal que estava brigando de tapas ali dentro e espalhando os confetes especiais daquele dia, Dia dos Namorados, por todos os cantos do lugar. Tinham corrido atrás de alunos do terceiro ano ameaçando-os com varinhas de açúcar e logo depois explicando a brincadeira, onde – salvo raras exceções – os garotos riam aliviados e voltavam a passear. Tinham parado em frente a um casal de quintanistas, encabulados e sem saber o que falar um para o outro, e encenado um beijo ardente só para deixá-los sem graça, partindo logo após isso tratando-se mutuamente com apelidos melosos. Haviam discutido na Zonko's sobre a utilidade de um dos artefatos, ficado sem se falar por alguns minutos e então voltado a conversar, sentados em uma mesa do Três Vassouras. E, agora, viam o Sol sumir no horizonte depois de Angely ter levado-os até o topo de uma das colinas do lugar._

– _Isso é realmente bonito. – concordou Sirius lembrando-se de que havia dito isso e sem saber se estava falando do céu ou da elfa – Mágico e encantador._

_Ela não estava mais rindo. Seu semblante estava carregado de uma doce seriedade, agora._

– _Sirius... – ela voltou-se para o amigo e chegou mais perto dele, cujo coração deu um pulo inesperado – Lembra que pediu para que eu prometesse que não morreria antes de todos vocês?_

_Ele engoliu em seco. – Sim, mas já faz tanto tempo..._

– _Eu sei, mas é que... Há algo que preciso saber. – os olhos alaranjados dela brilharam. De repente, encarando-a, Black se viu hipnotizado pela idéia que seu coração estava lhe mandando enquanto observava os lábios da elfa – Olhe para mim. Preciso que me diga o motivo de ter pedido aquilo._

_Ele franziu a testa de leve, embriagado demais pelo cheiro exótico de Angel para conseguir entender o que se passava de imediato._

– _Eu não sei. – ele tentou fugir da moça, mas ela estava se aproximando mais. Tinha que se esforçar para não fazer uma besteira que acabaria com a amizade que tinham – O Professor Dumbledore havia pedido para conversar com você, e então acho que fiquei com medo de que tivesse sido aceita na Ordem da Fênix já naquela época..._

– _Dumbledore estava me explicando a forma com que Voldemort invadiu a Irlanda e queimou o lugar onde a minha mãe estava... Digamos, descansando._

_O maroto se engasgou._

– _O quê?! Mas por que isso...?_

– _Porque os elfos se recusaram a ajudá-lo. – ela segurou o pulso de Sirius, que estava apoiado no chão – O corpo dela foi carbonizado. Não sobrou nada._

– _Angel... – ele levou a mão livre ao rosto dela – Eu sinto muito._

– _Não precisa sentir. O corpo dela sempre foi uma casca sem importância, nada além disso. – era mentira. Sirius pôde sentir que era, mas não disse nada – Eu só preciso saber o que te levou àquele pedido. O que você sentiu para ter tanto medo?_

_Ele franziu a testa novamente. Não estava entendendo mais nada._

– _Preciso saber se foi um pressentimento._

_Ela avançou mais para cima dele, e Sirius entendeu o motivo da calma que Angel demonstrara o dia todo. Era medo de algo que ele não conseguia ver ou alcançar, e – como sempre acontecia com todos os marotos que desejavam ajudar uns aos outros – sua mente foi invadida pelo pensamento de que os dois viviam em Mundos diferentes, com consciências diferentes, opostas maneiras de encarar as coisas que aconteciam. Ele a abraçou com força, não sentindo reação da parte dela, e a partir daquele momento começou a viver com constante medo de que Angely pudesse voar para longe dele, fugir como um pássaro em busca da liberdade._

– _A vida tem estado feliz e iluminada até hoje, Sirius. – ela finalmente o abraçou também – Mas não consigo ver nada além de escuridão a nossa frente._

_Almofadinhas podia adivinhar o motivo. O poder de Voldemort não parava de crescer, e nenhum dos marotos ficaria quieto diante da ideologia dele._

Ele estava sem varinha, sem proteção. Em frente a si havia um bruxo pronto para matá-lo, e sem medo algum de fazê-lo, e a impressão de que teria de fazer uma escolha naquele momento entre viver e se esforçar para que o amor da sua vida vivesse foi-se diante de uma lembrança não tão distante, onde abraçara Angel ao invés de sair de perto dela e livrar-se do peso que a presença dela significava.

Sirius já havia escolhido o seu caminho, e ficou feliz por isso. Sorriu de leve diante da certeza de que, se vivesse por mais alguns segundos, quando tombasse Angely já poderia lutar por sua própria vida com a determinação e a força que seus olhos, mesmo na forma assustadora em que se apresentava no momento, um branco e o outro preto, sempre haviam mostrado. Ele confiava na responsabilidade que ela tinha enquanto o sangue dos elfos corresse em suas veias, e sabia que ela não morreria. Não mais.

Abriu os braços. Encarou o surpreso Comensal da Morte sem o mínimo medo de morrer, sem pensar se doía ou não; apenas a imagem de Nelly preenchia sua mente, a forma com que ela parecia majestosa quando séria, o jeito que ela ficava linda e iluminada quando se sacudia em risadas histéricas, o cheiro de seu cabelo e a rebeldia de sua franja. Ouviu James gritar por seu nome, baques de corpos caindo no chão e alguém correndo, mas não desviou os olhos do homem à sua frente.

– Saia, Black. – exclamou ele, que a essa altura já não tinha duvidas sobre quem era a família dele – Não quero te matar, mas se não sair da frente da elfa a piedade de Lord Voldemort não vai se estender até você.

Ele não respondeu. Ao invés disso, fechou os olhos quando viu as palavras de uma Maldição Imperdoável se formarem na boca do homem.

– _Crucio_!

De repente, cada parte de seu corpo estava ardendo e seus ossos pareciam estar esfarelando, mas ele não se contorceu. Gritou tão alto que pensou que nunca mais seria capaz de falar ou ouvir, arranhou sua própria pele com tanta angústia que ela se rasgou sob seus dedos já em carne viva; em sua mente não existia nada além da necessidade de ficar de pé e da dor, que estava começando a tomar conta de seus sentidos quando tudo cessou.

Ele abriu os olhos bruscamente e não viu ninguém à sua frente. Caiu de joelhos, ofegando e gritando enquanto sentia as coisas entrarem e saírem em foco a sua volta, e estava tremendo quando sentiu uma mão o erguer; era Angel, mas ela ainda estava com os olhos fechados e parecia estar fazendo isso inconscientemente.

Seus lábios se moverem sem emitir nenhum som três vezes antes que ela conseguisse sussurrar o nome de James. O barulho infernal em volta de Sirius voltou aos poucos quando ele ouviu isso, e procurou o amigo à sua volta: ele estava jogado no chão, em cima do Comensal cuja varinha havia caído assim que o maroto o havia atacado aparentemente esquecendo que era um bruxo, prendendo-o no chão com as pernas e socando o rosto já sem máscara com um ódio que Sirius nunca havia visto e que deformava seu rosto inevitavelmente encantador.

– JAMES! – era a voz de Lily Evans gritando, e Black se jogou em direção a sua própria varinha antes de olhar para ela e voltar para frente de Angel, tremendo enquanto gritava para Pontas sair de cima do Comensal para que ele pudesse o estuporar – JAMES!

A voz dela estava estrangulada, e Sirius entendeu imediatamente o motivo: Severo Snape estava segurando-a e tentando arrastá-la para fora da Casa dos Gritos. Ranhoso estava com o rosto contorcido de concentração, gritando para seus aliados (Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rookwood e Macnair) para que não deixassem Lucy, Remo e Frank – os únicos ainda de pé – se aproximarem dele. Os Comensais não pareceram ouvir: estavam apenas defendendo-se dos ataques furiosos dos três, onde Aluado estava tão descontrolado que parecia (para Sirius, observando assustado de longe) ter se transformado em um Lobisomem.

– JAMES! – Evans estava esperneando, sua varinha caída longe de si, e o rosto de Snape estava coberto de sangue pelas cotoveladas que ela lhe dava – JAMES, SAIA DAÍ! PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, JAMES!!!!!

– Fique... _quieta_! – exclamava Severo – Deixe Potter... pra lá... Lily!

– JAMES! – seus chamados se misturaram com soluços quando Pontas se distraiu com os gritos da ruiva e o homem com quem estava engalfinhado pulou em direção a sua varinha, jogada ali perto, no mesmo momento em que Sirius se jogava em direção ao objeto numa tentativa de pegá-lo primeiro – JAMES, NÃO!

Mas era tarde. Parecendo mortalmente dividido entre ir ajudar Lily e salvar Sirius e Angel, Potter não conseguiu sair do lugar nem quando viu o Comensal da Morte pegar a varinha antes de Sirius e lançar nele uma Maldição Imperdoável que, no mesmo instante, fez seus olhos ficarem inexpressivos e sua mente ficar repleta de ordens que se chocavam com sua vontade própria, agora fraca.

– _Imperio_! – sussurrou o homem, e James mergulhou em escuridão.


	12. Recordar é Sofrer

**N/A.: OH MEU DEUS! Kel, Manu e Moony mandando review pra mim?!**

**É por isso que está um tempo tão terrível aqui.**

**Huhuahsas, brincadeira. Valeu meninas!!! xD E mana, depois de todos aqueles elogios, eu realmente estou com medo de escrever algo que te desagrade o.o' Espero que você (e todos os outros!) goste do cap.**

Thaty – É incrível como os meus personagens sofrem o.o" Mas, bem, eles vivem no meio de uma guerra. Não cabe na minha cabeça que estejam SEMPRE felizes... Mesmo assim, o James ainda vai acabar agradecendo por ter sido controlado, hauahauhaua. TOMAAARA que você goste desse cap, tá? Beijão! E _**muito obrigada **_por sempre comentar aqui!

Mari s2 – "Mais um capítulo brilhante que me faz querer ler o próximo". E mais um comentário seu que me faz querer escrever mais e mais!!! Se um dia eu for ao menos um pouquinho reconhecida por um livro que espero lançar em breve, bem, eu vou dizer pra quem quiser ouvir (como já faço agora): obrigada, Mari. Obrigada MESMO, DE VERDADE, por tudo. Beijos e espero que goste desse capitulo xD

Manuela – Uhul, estamos progredindo! Haushaushaus, bj Led. E quando ler isso coloca água no feijão que eu vou almoçar aí! Haushaushuas xD

Raquel – MANA! Tô sumida, eu sei. Pode me bater que eu mereço, mas só tenho entrado na net nos fins de semana pra postar a fic, mais nada! X( Desculpa MESMO, to doida pra falar contigo de novo. E você me deixou FELIZ DEMAAAIS com a review (e surpresa tb haushaus)!! Te amo, viu? (Aaah, e como tah na escola?). Bj!

Moony (: - Valeu Luanna-Aluada!!!! (Meu pai te chama assim, haushaushaus). Que bom que gostasse (e eu sei o quanto te dá preguiça sequer pensar em ler, portanto estar no cap 2 já é um avanço! Hauahuaha!). Bjs!

**Pronto! Agora, o cap (que no word ficou com 18 páginas! Ooh!):**

XxX.Recordar é Sofrer.XxX

James perdeu o controle de sua própria mente.

_**Mate a menina ruiva.**_

**Menina ruiva?**

_**Mate a menina ruiva.**_

**Lily?! Matar Lily?**

_**Estrangule-a, mate-a!**_

**Por quê? Ela não fez nada de ruim!**

_**APENAS MATE**_**-**_**A!**_

Por um momento ou dois, tudo parou. Sirius, caído de boca no chão e encarando o amigo com um medo intenso, levantou-se tão devagar que quando apontou a varinha para o Comensal da Morte este já estava pronto para matá-lo; Angely estava voltando aos poucos do transe em que mergulhara a fim de conseguir mais tempo para ficar de pé, lutando; Lucy e Frank, duelando com Bellatrix e Macnair respectivamente, encararam seus oponentes demoradamente antes de voltarem a gritar feitiços cortando o ar e destruindo ainda mais a Casa dos Gritos; e Remo, que parecia não estar escutando nada além dos gritos agudos de Evans, estuporou Rodolphus e chutou Rookwood – o mais perto dele – no meio das pernas enquanto levantava uma varinha com a pedra e jogava na cabeça dele.

Os Comensais desmaiaram, e ninguém mais prestava atenção nele além de Snape. Os dois se encararam; Lupin percebeu que precisava de um plano para afastá-lo sem machucar Lily também, e por isso manteve a varinha apontada para os dois enquanto pensava.

– O que você vai fazer, hein, mestiço imundo? – sibilou Severo com o nojo estampado no rosto, lançando olhares furtivos para sua varinha caída ali perto – Me matar, é?

Remo quase uivou. Achou estranho estar sentindo todos os instintos originalmente lupinos ainda de dia e, portanto, concluiu que já devia ser quase de tarde: a noite de Lua Cheia não estava tão longe. Convocou a varinha de Snape para si e apontou-a para ele também.

– Quer mesmo me impedir de tirar a Lily daqui? Pensei que você se _importasse_ com ela! – o sonserino cuspiu no chão – Eu não podia esperar mais de você, aberração.

Evans cessou seus gritos de repente, e os dois que brigavam por ela a encararam. Seus olhos de esmeralda arregalaram-se e se fixaram em algum ponto da parede em que Angely estava encostada, seu rosto perdeu toda a cor e, de repente, Lily começou a ofegar por culpa de um ódio inconseqüente e avassalador.

– _Não repita isso._ – seu rosto contorceu-se e ela agarrou o braço com que Snape estava prendendo-a junto a si de costas. De repente as juntas de seus dedos ficaram brancas e veias saltaram de sua mão enquanto as unhas pontudas perfuravam seu antigo amigo, e seus olhos pareceram refletir uma chama ardente enquanto Severo se retraía, gritando de dor – _E nunca mais. Toque. EM MIM!_

Assim que ele foi obrigado pela dor a afastar-se de Evans, ela virou-se para ele e os dois se encararam por um segundo quase eterno antes que ela lhe desse um tapa e – sem usar a varinha – o fizesse ser jogado dolorosamente para longe. Anos de uma amizade amarga, pontuada por sérias divergências de caráter e crenças, fizeram de um sentimento infantil um martírio para ambos: Lily porque realmente gostava dele e queria que mudasse, e ele porque a amava e desejava ficar ao lado dela sem abrir mão do que tinha.

E, de repente, aquilo que era frágil estava sendo destruído por causa da vontade da ruiva de ajudar James Potter, e também por um velho e constante insulto de sua irmã que havia sido repetido. Aquela foi a última vez que Severo Snape viu os olhos preciosos que tanto amava enfeitando o rosto lindo e luminoso de Lily Evans.

Antes que Remo pudesse chegar aliviado e quase rindo até a moça, pronto para abraçá-la, ela pegou sua varinha do chão e correu até James. Aluado ficou ali, de braços abertos onde Lils estava antes, e não se moveu nem quando um feitiço do corpo preso voou da varinha de Lucy, errando Bellatrix e acertando-o.

_**Ela está vindo. Levante-se.**_

James obedeceu. Um zunido o fez sentir-se feliz de não precisar se esforçar para pensar enquanto seus olhos, quase totalmente anuviados pela bruma, viam sem prestar atenção cabelos vermelhos pararem em frente a ele.

– Deixe James em paz! – exclamou Evans erguendo a varinha, derrapando e parando exatamente em frente a um Potter que se erguia do chão devagar. Ela encarou o rosto encoberto por sombras do Comensal, que tinha sua varinha apontada para Sirius e corria os olhos de um para o outro. Ele tomou fôlego e gritou, fixando o olhar em algum ponto atrás de Pontas.

– ACCIO VARINHA DO POTTER!

Em um segundo, o homem estava rindo de novo: uma varinha estava apontada para Sirius, a outra para Lily, e o maroto e a ruiva se entreolharam. Estavam com medo do que o Comensal mandaria James fazer, mas – enquanto via seu próprio rosto pálido refletido nos olhos de Black – Lils franziu a testa e voltou-se para o servo de Voldemort.

– Você disse "varinha do Potter"?

– Eu...

– Como sabe quem ele é? – e, como só os gritos de feitiços trocados pelos outros foram ouvidos – Quem diabos _você_ é?! Não consigo ver o seu rosto por causa da poeira!

– MATE A EVANS, POTTER!

A mão de James encontrou o pescoço de Lily antes que ela pudesse entender o que se passava. Ele a virou para si e pressionou o corpo dela contra o seu com o braço com o qual prendeu as mãos dela para trás e jogou sua varinha no chão, impossibilitando-a de se soltar; nada mais estava fazendo sentido para Pontas, cuja mente era um turbilhão de incerteza.

E então, quando a ruiva nem ao menos estava tentando se soltar e seus olhos começavam a ficar opacos enquanto o ar se esvaía e a dor em seu pescoço a fazia engasgar violentamente, Angely acordou.

Tudo aconteceu rápido. Ela abriu seus olhos tão repentinamente que Sirius quase pôde ouvir suas pálpebras se erguendo, e quando suas asas se abriram um vento destruidor levantou a poeira e a fez girar exclusivamente em torno de Lily e James enquanto passava de concreto esfarelado para uma substância misteriosa e bela, muito próxima ao que seria o pó em que se transformam as estrelas. De repente, partículas de Luz tremeluziram em volta dos dois e eles ficaram reclusos no olho de um furacão inofensivo, isolados do resto do mundo enquanto Angely subia no ar.

– É a mim que você quer. – a voz dela ecoou pelo Salão. Lucy e os outros pararam de lutar, chocados – Liberte James.

– NÃO! – o Comensal riu – NÃO, NELLY, EU NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO ENQUANTO VOCÊ NÃO SE ENTREGAR!

Ela não respondeu. Deu uma olhada rápida para baixo e encarou Sirius, que tinha toda a sua atenção voltada para ela em uma expressão de medo desesperado, e uniu as mãos em frente ao coração como se rezasse. Em sua mente chamou pela ajuda, já combinada entre as duas, de Ellaen di Nanaor; suas almas se transformaram em apenas uma quando uma chuva de cristais que refletiam o Sol e pétalas de flores de cerejeira, Sakuras delicadas, começou a cair como água. A escuridão rompida apenas pela substância que rodeava Evans e Potter invadiu a Casa dos Gritos mesmo que fosse de dia.

Uma paz indescritível tomou conta do coração de Lily, mesmo que ela soubesse que estava prestes a morrer. O aperto de James estava se intensificando em seu pescoço, mas quando ela olhou para o que estava acontecendo e se viu rodeada de estrelas que voavam em volta e através de si, um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Ela olhou novamente para o garoto a sua frente e – agora sem dificuldade – soltou-se de sua mão e tocou o rosto dele como se fosse algo assustadoramente valioso, tanto que só de vê-lo seu corpo estremecia com a proximidade.

Assim, uma lágrima solitária rolou pela face de James, estrategicamente iluminada na escuridão que rodeava as pessoas ligeiramente longe de si. Ele mandou que suas mãos parassem de estrangular Lils, mas elas não o obedeciam mais; lutou contra a possessão do Comensal, mas não tinha mais forças. Enquanto chorava em silêncio, sem que sua expressão sofresse alterações mesmo que por dentro estivesse mergulhado em uma batalha violenta, James sentiu a mão quente e trêmula da ruiva entrando em contraste com sua própria pele gelada, e – com o braço livre do feitiço, o que antes impedia Lily de se mexer – envolveu a cintura dela e a trouxe para ainda mais perto de si. Conseguia ver sua expressão doce mais nitidamente, e os cabelos ruivos dela esvoaçavam com o vento forte; ela tossiu uma ou duas vezes, engasgada, mas não lutou contra ele. Seu coração, batendo contra o de Pontas, parecia lutar para não parar; os corpos dos dois estavam perfeitamente encaixados, cada qual se sentindo mais completo a cada segundo que passavam juntos, e o cheiro de lírios vindo da pele de Evans invadiu-o completamente.

– James... – sussurrou ela com dificuldade, tendo seus sentimentos expostos para si com a iminência do fim fazendo parte de sua mente – Eu...

Ela engasgou de novo. Por dentro, Pontas estava com a testa franzida; por fora, seu coração começou a bater com uma força descontrolada enquanto a pele dela produzia choques nos pontos onde encontrava a sua.

– Eu... – o corpo dela pendeu para frente e a mão de James não precisou mais tentar matá-la, embora ele ainda não conseguisse mandar em seus movimentos. Os braços de Lily envolveram o pescoço dele e sua boca seca ficou próxima do ouvido atento do maroto. A ruiva arfou e, quando falou, sua voz era baixa e sóbria – _Amo você._

Imediatamente a Maldição Imperdoável lançada pelo Comensal se desfez. Não existia mais nada dentro de James do que o susto, a felicidade, a emoção, a vontade de ter certeza de que entendera direito e que, se estivesse sonhando, que Sirius, _por favor,_ não o acordasse nunca. Tantos anos desejando ouvir isso dela, imaginando a forma galanteadora que a beijaria e diria que também a amava e, quando ouvia, não conseguia fazer mais nada do que a abraçar com força e torcer para que ela estivesse viva, tendo certeza de que – se não estivesse – a culpa seria sua.

– Lily... – ele fez menção de ajoelhar-se no chão e pousar a cabeça dela em seu ombro, mas a ruiva o impediu. Cambaleou para trás, tossindo forte e apalpando o pescoço vermelho como que para ter certeza de que este estava inteiro, e quando voltou a encarar James corou tão fortemente que algumas estrelas pareceram ficar vermelhas.

Ela aproximou-se dele devagar, com os olhos marejados e uma expressão apreensiva. O fez abrir os braços e deu tapinhas no tórax e nos ombros dele, tentando saber se estava tudo no lugar; encarou Pontas com intensidade e inocência, tentando saber se ele realmente não estava mais possuído, e vasculhou a alma dele a procura de algum vestígio do controle do Comensal da Morte. Quando se convenceu de que era ele, sorriu e logo depois contraiu os lábios como se estivesse tentando não chorar: a última coisa que o rapaz viu, então, foram os olhos verdes-esmeralda de Lily brilhando e refletindo os seus antes de esta pular em seus braços.

Um riso estridente, preso em sua garganta desde que Lils havia lhe encarado pela primeira vez e revelado bondade e amor na sua forma sincera de atravessar a órbita do olhar das pessoas analisando mais do que a fisionomia delas, explodiu na garganta de James enquanto ela soluçava em seu ombro e – logo depois – ria também ao senti-lo levantando-a do chão e girando com ela em meio à beleza de seus sentimentos, das luzes que tinham a sua volta. O coração de ambos bateu tão rápido que o barulho do vento desapareceu de seus ouvidos por causa do pulsar do sangue, e quando pararam de girar não estavam nem um pouco tontos mesmo que o mundo a sua volta não fosse mais do que borrões de cores e formas em constante contraste.

– Lily... – os dois se encaravam de perto. A mão de direita de James prendia a cintura da ruiva junto ao seu corpo, a esquerda segurava o rosto dela, e os braços de Evans estavam em volta do pescoço dele; ela parecia estar um pouco assustada com a forma inundada de amor que Pontas a encarava, e ele não cabia em si de felicidade – Eu te amo _tanto_... – e, sussurrando enquanto fechava os olhos relutantemente por não querer perder o brilho das esmeraldas dela e aproximando mais os lábios de ambos – _Tanto_...

E, sem pensar em mais nada, sem se preocupar com mais nada, incapazes de reprimirem por mais tempo o chamado de seus corações, o clamar de seus lábios que gritavam no desejo de se unir, Lily e James se beijaram sentindo um ao outro com a intensidade de um amor que nunca mais existiu igual, em meio a uma chuva de flores, estrelas e neblina que caía em cima de suas cabeças como se a neve existente entre os dois de repente estivesse derretendo.

o/\o

– ANGELY!

Zoe Brown não ouviu resposta. Tentou novamente, mais alto dessa vez.

– ANGELY!

Esperou alguns segundos, parada com a varinha empunhada em meio às mesas velhas e empoeiradas do pub Cabeça de Javali, e sentiu-se inquieta com o silêncio que voltou a envolvê-la. Olhou para o céu mais uma vez tentando encontrar vestígios do buraco do qual Wood havia falado, e finalmente concluiu que Nelly não estava mais ali e que Aberforth, se já tinha concertado o telhado, não estaria disposto a falar dela.

– Zoe?

Ela virou-se para porta com a varinha apontada para lá imediatamente, mas ver o rosto magro de Anne Parkinson entre as frestas da porta a fez expirar e cair de joelhos no chão, finalmente aliviada após grandes sustos seguidos.

– É você. – sussurrou ela com a voz fraca, afundando o rosto nas mãos – Caramba, eu me assustei dessa vez.

– Desculpe. – ela pareceu hesitar, sem querer voltar a alarmar a moça – Moody quer vê-la.

– O que ele quer?

Outra hesitação.

– Ele encontrou alguma coisa.

– Que tipo de coisa? – e, levantando-se devagar e desconfiada enquanto voltava a erguer a varinha – Ele encontrou Angely e os amigos dela, Parkinson?

– Bem... – a mulher entrou no lugar. Era alta, magricela e parecia muitos anos mais velha que Brown, mesmo que as duas tivessem praticamente a mesma idade – Não.

E então, como se um clarão começasse a invadir todo o seu ser repentinamente, Zoe entendeu. Deu alguns passos hesitantes para trás enquanto Anne avançava em sua direção, devagar e com o rosto vazio de qualquer expressão, mas a varinha dela pendia ao lado do corpo. Por outro lado, Brown apertava os olhos tentando enxergar pelas frestas da porta que a outra deixara aberta, mas estava escuro demais e tudo estava envolto por trevas – à exceção da única mesa perto da qual estava, onde uma vela fraca tremeluzia – e, portanto, antes de se dar conta do que estava fazendo, Zoe apontou a varinha para Parkinson.

Imediatamente, mal ela havia sussurrado "_lumus_", o rosto de Douglas Vane se iluminou por trás do ombro de Anne, a vela se apagou e – antes que o silêncio voltasse a reinar – a única varinha da qual saía luz se apagou e o corpo de Zoe Brown pendeu para trás, ficando caído no chão como se sempre estivesse estado ali.

o/\o

_– Oi!_

_Angely ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo. Observou com uma atenção intensa o rosto de Harold Broom, um rapaz sorridente, bonito e muito idolatrado na Lufa-Lufa por ser um grande goleiro do quadribol e – quando os dois haviam se encarado por um tempo considerável – ela desfez a expressão séria sem chegar exatamente a sorrir e levantou._

_– Olá, Broom._

_– Harold, por favor._

_Sirius, antes sentado ao lado dela na mesa da Grifinória, fez um barulho estranho com a garganta sem olhar para nenhum dos dois. Haviam se passado alguns dias desde que ele e Angel tinham feito as pazes de uma briga tola no primeiro passeio oficial à Hogsmeade, mas as coisas entre eles estavam indo de mal a pior depois do último jogo – ao qual ela havia faltado sem dar explicações – que a Casa havia perdido, não tão feio apenas porque James havia pego o pomo._

_– Certo. – concordou ela baixando os olhos por um momento, parecendo estar se esforçando para ignorar Black – E o que você quer?_

_– Nada de mais. – ele olhou discretamente para o livro que ela estava lendo antes ser interrompida e fez um aceno displicente – E aí, o que estava lendo?_

_– Nada demais também. Só algo sobre tranfiguração._

_– Você é muito boa nessa matéria, não é? – Angel franziu a testa; o rapaz era ao menos dois anos mais velho que ela, como poderia saber? – Meus amigos me contaram._

_"Seus amigos". Sirius deduziu que estivesse falando de Frank Longbottom, e – em parte bravo com a amiga – bufou audivelmente enquanto levantava também: ele tinha treze anos, era mais baixo que o quintanista e que a elfa, seu corpo era magricelo e seu rosto – embora bonito – era arrogante e sarcástico._

_– Escute aqui, cara. – ele estufou o peito e Nelly revirou os olhos para Broom, que apenas sorriu – Diga o que quer ou se mande._

_– Eu não sou as como aquelas crianças que você ameaça, Black. – o rapaz puxou Angel para perto de si – Preciso conversar com a Angel._

_– Oooh, então vocês se tratam pelos nomes de batismo agora?! – o ar hostil que os rodeava pareceu se espalhar pelo resto da mesa da grifinória. Alguns sextanistas que tomavam café da manhã animadamente se afastaram dos três, e Sirius agradeceu mentalmente que nenhum dos outros marotos estarem ali – Quando vão anunciar o namoro?_

_– Angely. – havia um tom de aviso na voz de Harold – Precisamos conversar. É sobre ontem, por favor._

_– Sim. – ela olhou para Almofadinhas com um misto de súplica para que ele não insistisse em infernizá-la e repreensão – Vamos._

_Sirius se jogou de volta no banco com uma irritação intensa, que queimava suas entranhas. Observou sua amiga e o otário da Lufa-Lufa (dois anos mais velho que ela! Isso era um absurdo!) afastarem-se, muito perto um do outro, e nem se importou muito quando o olhar da garota com quem tinha ficado no dia anterior cravou-se nele._

_– O que é?! – exclamou ele quando viu um rapazinho encarando-o como se fosse louco – Perdeu alguma coisa por aqui?_

_– Não. – e, depois de alguns segundos em que ele continuou encarando o maroto abertamente, acrescentou como quem comenta o tempo – Por que não os segue?_

_– Qual o seu nome? – Sirius sorriu para o jovem. Não é que ele tinha dado uma ótima idéia?_

_– Kevin. – ele fez uma careta – Kevin Broom._

_Almofadinhas se sentiu enojado. – Você é irmão desse cara?_

_– Não. Somos primos._

_O maroto refletiu sobre aquilo por um momento, mas decidiu que não fazia a mínima diferença. Agradeceu o calouro bagunçando o cabelo dele com uma das mãos enquanto levantava, e correu tão rápido em direção ao Salão Principal que chegou até as escadas a tempo de sentir o tempo parar com a cena que se desenrolava ali._

_Harold Broom e Angely Nelly estavam parados no pé da escadaria de mármore. Eles estavam separados por alguns centímetros, e o rapaz parecia preocupado; uma de suas mãos estava escorregando quase imperceptivelmente pelas costas dela até a cintura enquanto a outra segurava seu rosto, limpando lágrimas que mesmo estando um tanto longe Sirius conseguia ver, brilhando solitárias e morrendo nos lábios doces que Harold, em poucos segundos e de um jeito calmo e obviamente habilidoso, beijou enquanto a moça retribuía com cautela._

Sirius sentiu um frio desesperador invadi-lo, vindo junto com ele uma pontada incômoda de ciúmes em seu coração. Mas por quê?! Aquilo não fazia sentido, era _ele_ que tinha beijado Angely há pouco tempo, ali mesmo! Não tinha a menor possibilidade de ele estar com ciúmes de uma lembrança de quatro ou cinco anos atrás!

Ou tinha? Considerando que aquilo que deveria ser apenas um flash back de sua cabeça, mas estava tomando proporções realistas que o faziam perder a noção do que estava a sua volta como se estivesse lá _de verdade_, sentindo seu coração parar vendo Nelly nos braços de outro cara, ele concluiu que tinha algo errado com a escuridão que o rodeava. E tentou chamar por Angel.

Um novo turbilhão de lembranças, no entanto, muito mais reais e perturbadoras, o invadiram antes que pudesse tentar se conter.

_Toda a escola já sabia. Harold Broom e Angely Nelly tinham se beijado no pé da escada e – depois de terem passado todo o café da manhã e o almoço conversando a um canto do jardim de Hogwarts, onde o tempo estava bom e fresco e Sirius tinha uma boa visibilidade de tudo o que eles faziam enquanto ficava escondido perto da faia na qual os marotos sempre se reuniam – tinham passado os intervalos das aulas juntos. Se beijando, abraçando e rindo sob olhares assassinos das garotas do fã clube do Broom, e de todos os quatro marotos._

_– Vocês viram? – Sirius espetou um pedaço de frango com ódio e apontou para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa sem se dar ao trabalho de baixar a voz para falar com Remo, Peter e James, os três de cara fechada em frente à ele – Ela está jantando com ele! Na mesa de outra casa!_

_– Isso é ridículo. – Lupin fez acenos negativos com a cabeça, seu rosto ainda arranhado como conseqüência da última Lua Cheia – Estamos sendo irracionais e ciumentos, e sem termos a mínima vergonha disso._

_– Acredite, eu estou morrendo de ciúmes. – James virou o copo de suco de abóbora que tinha na mão – Angely é novinha demais para estar namorando com um cara dois anos mais velho!_

_– Será que estamos apaixonados por ela? – sugeriu Peter, suspirando – Todos nós?_

_Os marotos se entreolharam. Será?_

_– Sei lá. – Pontas deu de ombros depois de alguns segundos pensando – Ela anda com agente sempre, estou acostumado com a presença dessa maluca. A verdade é que estou sentindo falta dela, mesmo tendo pensado esse tempo todo que era não era exatamente parte dos marotos... – ele brincou com a comida antes de colocá-la na boca, mastigando devagar – É estranho. Quero dizer, ela é uma garota! Não acho que seja possível vê-la como amiga igual a vocês, então devo estar mesmo apaixonado._

_– Se estivesse não admitiria com tanta calma. – objetivou Remo lançando um olhar rápido para Evans, do outro lado da mesa – Você vai ter que se conformar que gosta dela como uma amiga-irmã, Pontas. Pode parecer estranho para você, mas é a verdade._

_– Hmmm... – ele avaliou o pedaço de bife de um calouro ao seu lado e, provavelmente decidindo que era mais gostoso, roubou-o do prato do garoto sem aviso prévio – Acho que posso conviver com isso. Mas ainda precisamos de um plano para separá-la de Broom._

_Sirius fez acenos negativos e mergulhou em uma luta sangrenta pelo último bolinho de arroz com James._

_– E se ela gostar dele? – Peter fez uma careta – Acho melhor nós deixarmos quieto até que os dois se separem sem que ninguém faça nada. – ele inclinou-se para os amigos – Vocês sabem que isso não vai durar. Broom vai se assustar com o jeito sincero e diferente das outras garotas dela._

_– Bem... – Lupin fez acenos positivos – Ele está acostumado com pessoas tipo Paul e Jane Brunett, aqueles gêmeos que tentaram mudar os uniformes de Hogwarts para rosa e azul ano passado, lembram? – e, rindo – Uma completa perda de tempo._

_– Acho que você quis dizer "uma bosta", não? – Sirius tinha levado a melhor na briga e James estava com um ar ligeiramente mais irritado quando falou – Nenhum dos dois tem algo além de cabelo na cabeça._

_Sirius ia concordar quando viu, na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, Harold e Angely se levantarem. A elfa aceitou o beijo dele com o rosto sério e pálido, e voltou para a mesa da grifinória com tanta pressa que o maroto quase não conseguiu pedir aos amigos que a segurassem ali antes de correr atrás do novo namorado de Nelly, que estava saindo do Salão._

_– BROOM!_

_Os dois estavam sozinhos diante das escadas. No mesmo lugar em que o rapaz que o encarava agora com uma curiosidade quase entediada tinha beijado Angel._

_E, sem pensar ou ponderar que era muito menor e mais fraco que Harold, Black andou até ele e o socou. Simples assim._

_– Dor de cotovelo? – para a surpresa de Sirius, o rapaz sorriu. E __**gentilmente**__! – Acho que mereci mesmo isso, Black._

_O maroto sentiu sua boca se abrir de espanto. Segurou o braço do rapaz à sua frente o puxou para a sala mais perto deles que tinham, subindo o primeiro lance de escadas em completo silêncio enquanto Broom fungava, sentindo o sangue escorrer pelo seu nariz._

_– Explique-se. – sibilou Sirius para o outro enquanto o empurrava com violência para dentro da sala onde já haviam tido aulas de feitiços – Por que Angely estava chorando mais cedo? – ele sacou a varinha – E fale a verdade se não quiser se ferrar, cara._

_– Está bem. – ele deu de ombros e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras preguiçosamente – Ela tinha visto você ficando com Jane Brunett ontem à noite, e era eu que estava vigiando o armário em que estavam se pegando. – ele sorriu – Deixei-a ver, e ela não gostou muito._

_– Eu a conheço há três anos. Quando alguém faz algo que Angel não gosta ela não chora, sai na porrada. – ele levou a mão ao rosto involuntariamente – Experiência própria._

_– Oooh, mas eu não acabei de contar minha história! – Harold riu um pouco – Nelly ficou furiosa com o que viu. E desintegrou uma das armaduras do caminho sem usar uma varinha. – ele levantou as sobrancelhas quando Sirius não pareceu se espantar – Ah, sim, isso seria normal entre bruxos jovens diante de grandes emoções, não é? Mas o ponto não é esse. Ela reconstruiu a armadura ainda sem a varinha e então saiu voando diante dos meus olhos._

_Sirius franziu a testa. Tinha esperado mentiras, mas aquilo já era RIDÍCULO._

_– A convivência com os irmãos Brunett não está te fazendo nada bem. – ele guardou a varinha na capa e segurou o colarinho da camisa do rapaz com violência – Diga a verdade, ouviu?!_

_– Sinto desapontá-lo, mas é a verdade. Se Angely não te contou o porquê de sempre acabar fazendo coisas estranhas sem conseguir explicar nenhuma delas depois em três "grandes" anos de "amizade" a culpa não é minha! – Broom não estava mais rindo, mesmo que ostentasse uma postura sarcástica – Eu também me espantei quando vi, achei que tinha ficado maluco. Por outro lado, pense! Pense, Black, podemos conseguir coisas incríveis se ameaçarmos Nelly com esse segredo!_

_O maroto sentiu uma forte vontade de vomitar._

_– Você... – ele apertou ainda mais o aperto no pescoço de Harold. Tentou conter o ódio, mas não conseguiu – VOCÊ ESTÁ AMEAÇANDO ANGELY? É ISSO, SEU CANALHA MALDITO?_

_O quintanista pareceu chocado._

_– É claro que sim! – ele parecia apavorado – Black, ela é de uma raça diferente da nossa! Isso é um segredo e tanto, ela é muitíssimo poderosa, e como sempre a observei de longe pensei que não seria tão ruim se eu..._

_– CALA A BOCA! – não importava se era verdade ou não. Sirius só via o ódio em frente a si – CALA A BOCA! MALDITO!_

_As lágrimas dela tinham sido de ódio. Os beijos que ela tinha dado com aqueles lábios especiais e doces tinham sido obrigados. Os sorrisos que Black tinha achado estranhos, TODOS haviam sido forçados. O gelo que tinha dado nos marotos o dia todo, seu silêncio nas aulas, tudo havia acontecido contra sua vontade! E ela não dissera nada a ninguém, não tinha feito nada para impedir._

_– INFERNO! – Sirius ia errar exatamente aquilo quando uma voz feminina soou. A porta trancada atrás dos dois saiu das dobradiças, indo ao chão, e Angely apareceu no portal com uma das mãos erguidas. Ela correu até Black e o empurrou enquanto ele era segurado pelos marotos, chocados, que (só agora ele tinha visto) tinham vindo com ela – EU ACHO QUE JÁ DEVERIA TER FEITO ISSO ANTES, BROOM, MAS AGORA VOCÊ FOI LONGE DEMAIS! – ela de repente pareceu assustadora, projetando uma sombra por cima de um Harold apavorado. Nelly apenas apontou com violência para a porta e ela se levantou, grudando de novo no portal, sem varinha alguma nas mãos livres. _

_De repente, Sirius percebeu que Broom não havia mentido. _

_Ela, no entanto, parecia descontrolada e sorriu, e todos puderam vislumbrar sombras em seu olhar quando ela aproximou seu lábio do ouvido do outro. Uma aura assustadora a envolvia, e Lupin se mexeu desconfortavelmente onde estava, dando alguns passos para frente._

– _Me ameace. Tente me matar, se quiser. – ela segurou a cabeça do rapaz com as duas mãos e, imediatamente, o ar ficou mais anuviado. Lembranças pareciam estar saindo da cabeça de Harold – Mas mexer com os marotos? Aí já é demais, camarada._

_Os olhos do rapaz, caído nas teias de Angely, ficaram opacos. Ela riu de uma forma maníaca, mas – no começo – baixa. Com o passar dos segundos, ela já estava gargalhando; sua voz não era mais a mesma. E, sem dizer ou explicar nada, Remo avançou devagar em meio à névoa e segurou firme nas mãos da menina, interrompendo o contato com esforço e pegando-a no colo quando esta desmaiou, os cabelos negros caídos sobre a face pálida._

Angel não confiava nele. Não confiava em nenhum dos marotos. Nunca tinha confiado. Tudo estava exatamente igual há sete anos, quando nenhum deles fazia idéia de quem era aquela garota com rosto de anjo e alma de elfo... Então, sem confiança, como ela podia amá-lo? Tudo era um grande erro.

_Quarto ano. Sirius corria por um corredor a passos decididos, seguido de perto por uma moça de cabelos cumpridos e escuros._

– _Sirius! – exclamava ela – Sirius, pelo amor de Deus, deixe de drama!_

_O rapaz interrompeu seu trote apressado e voltou-se para Angel com uma expressão irritada. Tentou desviar o olhar do lago que dava para ver ali do sétimo andar, mas não podia deixar de notar um grande número de pessoas brincando na superfície congelada._

– _Drama? – ele puxou sua capa para mais perto do corpo – Você sabia! Sabia o tempo todo! Por que não me... Não __**nos**__ contou?_

– _Vocês não perguntaram! – Angel parecia um pouco desesperada – Sirius, eu nunca ia imaginar que vocês estavam interessados em serem informados sobre como diabos Remo e eu nos conhecemos!_

– _Eu nem ao menos sabia que vocês eram amigos antes de Hogwarts!_

– _Mas não éramos! Apenas..._

– _Se conheciam! – ele bufou – Acha que isso é pouco? – Sirius começou a andar de um lado para o outro – Sua mãe cuidou de Aluado quando ele foi mordido. Vocês moravam no mesmo vilarejo, se encontravam todos os dias, se falavam com freqüência! ELE É UM LOBISOMEM, VOCÊ SABIA E NÃO NOS CONTOU SOBRE ISSO! – ele respirou fundo, tentando baixar o tom de sua voz – Já discutimos sobre Remo ano passado. Entendemos que era um segredo, da mesma forma que você ser uma elfa também o era._

– _E então qual é o problema?! – ela segurou o braço de Almofadinhas – Qual é o maldito problema? Se já discutimos sobre isso, O QUE DIABOS TE FEZ FICAR TÃO FURIOSO?_

– _EU? – Sirius riu – Já perguntou ao James por que ele não está falando com você direito? – e, como ela não respondeu – E nem precisa, eu te digo! Só fomos saber que nossos dois melhores amigos são colegas de infância quatro anos depois de nos conhecermos, e adivinha como? EXTRAVIANDO UMA CARTA DE SEU PAI PARA VOCÊ!_

_Angely franziu a testa. Aparentemente ela não sabia desse detalhe._

– _Meu pai... – ofegou Angel – Me mandou uma carta? – seus olhos brilharam por um momento – Onde ela está? SIRIUS, ONDE ESTÁ?!_

_O rapaz não respondeu. Deu as costas a Angely Nelly e simplesmente continuou andando, sem ver nada direito a sua frente e inundado por uma raiva que ele não conseguia entender com a racionalidade..._

– SIRIUS! – era a voz de Angel. Ela o estava chamando para perguntar da carta?

Não, não podia ser. Aquela história tinha sido há muito tempo, não é?

Black não saberia dizer.

_Quinto ano. As mesmas duas pessoas no mesmo andar, Sirius à frente e Angel correndo atrás dele; mas era quase noite, e não havia ninguém perto do lago mesmo que fosse verão._

– _ESPERE! – ela o alcançou e postou-se em frente a ele – Que droga, Sirius! Será que podia parar de fugir de mim?_

– _NÃO!_

_Ele estava mais irritado dessa vez. Tentou a empurrar para o lado, mas Angel continuou no mesmo lugar._

– _O que DIABOS eu fiz?!_

– _Você quer dizer o que eu DESCOBRI, não?_

_Ela revirou os olhos._

– _Suas faltas nos jogos de Quadribol do terceiro ano. E as de agora, todas elas. – Sirius respirava com dificuldade – Eu resolvi perguntar para a professora Minerva. E ela me encaminhou para o professor Dumbledore. Sabe por quê? – a elfa não parecia surpresa. Apenas levemente interessada – Ela ficou com pena de mim. Achou que, se VOCÊ não havia contado nada, ELA não deveria se responsabilizar por dizer._

– _Sirius, escute..._

– _ESCUTAR? – ele imitou a própria voz em um tom tolamente preocupado e indignado – "O que você ficou fazendo que não foi à nenhum dos jogos? Hein? Se quer abandonar o time, é só dizer!". – ele largou o material das mãos, os livros que ia devolver para a biblioteca antes de começar a fugir de Nelly, e empurrou a garota até uma parede enquanto a pressionava com o corpo. Não estava mais furioso; apenas magoado – Por que não me disse que seu pai estava doente? Eu teria parado de brigar com você! – Angel apenas contraiu os lábios – Por que continuou deixando que eu fosse injusto com você?_

– _Eu não vi motivos para..._

– _Ele estava morrendo. O diretor me contou tudo sobre o estado dele e o quão importante era que você saísse da escola sem que a vissem. – Sirius estava angustiado. Tinha passado tanto tempo pensando coisas terríveis dela, irritado e insultando sua falta de senso de equipe nos jogos aos quais não ia! Sentia-se nojento, mas ao mesmo tempo traído – Se você tivesse me contado... Se tivesse me explicado..._

– _Você não ia acreditar. – Sirius fechou os olhos com força. Sabia que ela estava certa – Nem James._

– _Angely. Qual era o problema em tentar? Você ouviu coisas terríveis do time inteiro, de todas as pessoas da Grifinória! – ele fez uma expressão amarga – Exceto Aluado. Penso que você tenha contado para ele, não?_

– _Não precisei. Eliot... Quero dizer, meu pai. Meu pai pediu para que avisassem Remo. – Nelly interrompeu Sirius antes que o rapaz voltasse a falar – Eu não queria preocupar vocês com coisas sem sentido!_

– _Sem sentido? Dumbledore me contou que praticamente teve que te ameaçar para que você fosse visitar o próprio pai! – ele bufou – E eu nem sabia se você que você se dava mal com seu pai! Não fazia idéia que ele se chamava "Eliot Nelly"!_

– _Ele não se chama. É Eliot Benoit, Nelly era minha mãe._

– _Você usa o sobrenome da sua mãe e ninguém fazia a menor idéia disso. Seu pai é um francês nascido-trouxa e você nunca se deu ao trabalho de dizer isso nem para seus melhores amigos! – Sirius afastou-se dela. Juntou seus livros e preparou-se para partir, mas Angel o deteve apenas com um olhar._

– _Eu sinto muito. – sussurrou ela enquanto virava para a direção oposta – Sinto muito por tentar poupá-los, Black._

– SIRIUS! – os gritos estavam mais próximos. Será que Nelly estava querendo pedir desculpas para ele de novo? Ela parecia desesperada.

_Quinto ano. O mesmo corredor, a mesma situação que Almofadinhas começava a odiar com toda a alma, a mesma fuga e a eterna perseguição sem sentido._

– _ISSO JÁ FOI LONGE DEMAIS! – Sirius estava andando praticamente de ré enquanto corria para longe do alcance das mãos estendidas de Angely – EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS ISSO, NELLY!_

– _Ótimo. – ela parecia cansada – Não te pedi para agüentar._

– _Então ME DEIXE EM PAZ!_

– _QUAL É A SUA, SIRIUS? – ela parou de andar. Seu amigo fez o mesmo, mas a contragosto – TODO ANO É A MESMA COISA! SERÁ QUE DAVA PARA DEIXAR DE SER TÃO INFANTIL?_

– _Sim! Assim que você parar de mentir pra mim!_

_Ela deu um soco no ar._

– _ÓTIMO! CONTE O QUE A ANGELY MALVADA FEZ AGORA!_

– _ELLAEN DI NANAOR! – berrou Sirius em resposta, como se estivesse invocando alguém – ISSO TE DIZ ALGUMA COISA? – ele deu um chute no chão – DIABOS, POR QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE SER TÃO TEIMOSA?_

– _Ok. OK! – Angel fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo algumas vezes e, quando reabriu os olhos, era como se fosse simplesmente a mesma de sempre de novo, com o tom de voz de quem conta uma história qualquer – Eu tenho um segundo lado. É como uma dupla personalidade ávida por morte. Ela se auto-intitula Ellaen di Nanaor, o nome que me deram em Valinor quando nasci. Sempre que eu uso meus poderes élficos mais fortes ela aparece, e muito tempo atrás ela... – Angel fez um aceno negativo, rápido e quase imperceptível – Eu. – corrigiu ela – Eu matei um amigo._

_Sirius arregalou os olhos. Só tinha dito aquele nome por ter ouvido Angely usá-lo para falar de alguns ataques de personalidade que vinha tendo com freqüência para Remo, e havia se enfurecido por ter ficado preocupado com a elfa quando ela sabia o tempo todo qual era o problema com ela. E não tinha contado._

– _Angel... – a elfa já tinha dado as costas para Sirius. Quem estava correndo atrás dela agora era ele – Angel!_

– _Me deixa. – sua voz continuava como a de quem está conversando sobre algo banal – Isso não tem mais importância para mim._

_E era exatamente esse tom que mostrava ao maroto que Angely estava mentindo._

– _Anjo... – ele segurou o braço dela com gentileza. O rosto da elfa estava marcado por lágrimas; ela era a única pessoa no mundo que conseguia chorar e conversar normalmente, ao que parecia – Tantos anos mentindo para mim não te fizeram aprender que..._

"_Eu te amo demais para não ver o seu sofrimento". Era mesmo aquilo que ele ia dizer?!_

– _Que... Ahn... Que eu..._

_Angel encarou o rapaz. E o abraçou com força._

– _Não precisa dizer nada. – sussurrou ela ao ouvido de Sirius – Obrigada._

– SIRIUS BLACK!

Almofadinhas estava de olhos abertos na escuridão quando se deu conta de que não estava abraçado a Angely, e sim em frente à ela. Franziu a testa e olhou em volta, procurando o corredor do sétimo andar pelo qual se via o lago.

– Estamos no sexto ano? – indagou Sirius para a garota à sua frente, apertando os olhos para enxergá-la mesmo que estivesse envolta por Luz – Quero dizer, foi o terceiro, depois o quarto e o quinto, não?

– Do que você está falando? – Angel parecia preocupada – Você estava dormindo em pé, por acaso?

– Não... – ele assimilou o que estava acontecendo. Casa dos Gritos, luta contra os Comensais... Era isso, correto? – Acho que foi um feitiço seu.

A compressão se espalhou pelo rosto da elfa.

– ELLAEN! – berrou, tão repentinamente que Sirius pulou para trás e pisou em alguma coisa mole – PARE COM ESSA DROGA! – e, voltando-se para um Sirius que analisava o chão e ainda estava um pouco perturbado – O que exatamente aconteceu?

– Não sei direito. – o maroto deu de ombros. Era como se achasse que ainda estava mergulhado em lembranças – Eu comecei a ver algumas coisas do passado como se fosse presente.

– Coisas relacionadas a quê?

– Você. Lembrei das vezes em que discutimos logo depois de eu ter descoberto alguma coisa que tinha escondido.

– Oh. – ela franziu a testa – Naquele corredor do sétimo andar?

– Isso. – Sirius riu baixinho – Mas tudo parou no quinto ano.

Angel revirou os olhos. – É porque no sexto nós não tivemos mais discussões como aquelas. – ela empalideceu um pouco e a aura branca que tinha a sua volta e iluminava Sirius e o espaço em que estava oscilou – Oh meu Merlin. Remo. Ele deve ter ficado sob o efeito disso também!

– "Não acho que você esteja preocupada em saber..." – exclamou a voz de Lupin, se aproximando deles com as mãos no bolso e uma expressão indecifrável – "Mas eu estou vivo".

Os três riram. Havia uma época em que os marotos usavam aquela frase para – quando em frente à professores e se estivessem encrencados – acionarem o feitiço contido em medalhões que carregavam, para avisarem que algo estava errado uns aos outros. Tinha sido uma idéia de Rabicho, provavelmente para que ele pudesse ser salvo a tempo dos grandalhões da Sonserina, mas eles tinham se divertido para valer com tudo aquilo antes de Filch considerasse os objetos ilegais.

– Foi disso que lembrou? – Sirius deixou o que quer que estivesse procurando no chão de lado – Puxa, eu só tive visões esquisitas.

– Coisas como a sra. Black?

– Não. – foi Angel quem respondeu – Ellaen não poderia representar na mente de vocês situações que não conhecesse, ao menos não sem que eu percebesse.

– Oh. – Remo fez uma careta. Seu rosto estava pálido, como se tivesse passado por coisas bem ruins – Eu deveria ter imaginado que isso era coisa dela. Mas, de qualquer jeito, a última lembrança que eu tive foi a do ataque de Dementadores que sofremos em uma das idas noturnas como animagos à Hogsmeade. Aquele em que nos salvamos por causa dos medalhões. – diante do silêncio pensativo dos amigos, Lupin tossiu um pouco – Acreditem, essa foi a recordação menos desagradável de todas.

Bem, eles sabiam disso. Vindo de Remo não podia ser diferente, e Angel seria capaz de apostar suas asas que ele tinha lembrado da infância dos dois.

– E onde estão James e Lily? – ele olhou em volta – Lucy, Alice, Alicia, Frank e Peter também não apareceram, não é?

– Não se preocupe. – ela apontou para o meio do salão, perto deles, onde um redemoinho de pó de luzes meio apagadas estava formado e girava em silêncio – Os dois estão lá. E, quanto aos outros, creio que vão conseguir nos encontrar... Ou acha que não estou brilhando o bastante?

– Achei que você estivesse quase morrendo! – exclamou Sirius de repente, percebendo aos poucos que tinha voltado à realidade – Como está conseguindo andar tão normalmente e usar tanto poder?

– Eu estou usando as forças da Ellaen. – Angel apontou para o rosto – Está vendo os meus olhos? Um preto e o outro branco? – ela sorriu um pouco – Isso aconteceu porque as nossas almas se juntaram para que eu continuasse vivendo. Eu e ela estamos compartilhando a mesma consciência, então posso saber o que ela faz, diz ou pensa, e vice-versa.

– Que ótimo. – resmungou Sirius – Você está mais suscetível àquela maluca agora.

A conversa, no entanto, foi interrompida. Lucy e os outros entraram no círculo de Luz que Angel criava apenas por estar presente, com expressões confusas e assustadas, como se não tivessem a menor idéia de quem fossem ou onde estivessem.

– Eu sabia que tínhamos morrido. – Frank apontou para Nelly – Você é um daqueles Anjos da Morte, um que foi até Hogwarts para nos levar para o céu. – ele olhou em volta, apreensivo – Ou inferno.

– Frank. – Lucy colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz, séria – Cale a boca.

Todos riram. Havia tensão no ar, mas assim que Angely sentou no chão e aconselhou que fizessem o mesmo – de preferência formando um círculo – a hostilidade se desfez um pouco. Era como se, assim que Nelly dissesse que podiam relaxar, estariam livres para jogar Os Escravos de Jó e até arriscarem-se em uma piada ou duas.

– Escutem com atenção. – ninguém se moveu e a elfa sorriu um pouco – Nenhum dos Comensais vai acordar enquanto estivermos nessa escuridão. Eles estão desmaiados, mergulhados em pesadelos que acreditam ser verdadeiros, então não precisamos nos preocupar com eles enquanto uma moça chamada Nanaor me deixar sugar energia dela.

Murmúrios de alívio percorreram o grupo. Com o canto do olho, Nelly viu Remo e Sirius se entreolhando diante da última informação que ela havia passado, quase ao acaso, e perdeu alguns segundos rindo. Algum deles ainda conseguia pensar que ela corria risco de morrer?

_Não seja prepotente. Você é tão mestiça e mortal quanto seu pai._

_**Pensei que tínhamos combinado algo como "nada de conversa", Ellaen. Tente se esforçar e pare de falar comigo dentro da minha cabeça.**_

_Na verdade, a culpa não é minha. Eu penso e você escuta, é só isso._

_**Será que dá para pensar mais baixo?**_

_Apenas se você o fizer também._

Angel preferiu não discutir. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando separar seus pensamentos inconscientes dos conscientes, e observou a estrutura à sua volta: o negrume em que estavam parecia-se muito com o que os Dementadores criavam.

– Vamos ter que encontrar os corpos dos Comensais, colocá-los para fora do círculo de entulhos em que estamos, protegermos o lugar para que não entrem aqui e então "acendermos as luzes". – ela olhou para os marotos e fez um pássaro com as mãos – Quando nós voltarmos ao dia eu vou poder mandar uma mensagem para Dumbledore.

– Nossas varinhas não acendem. – Alice levantou do chão – _Lumus_!

Um clarão saiu da varinha da O'Connel mais nova, mas ele não durou mais do que um milésimo de segundo. Angely ficou de pé também; com a graciosidade de uma Fênix passou a mão pelo olho esquerdo – o branco – e, quando a estendeu para Alice, havia uma esfera de luz brilhando ali. A menina, assombrada, pegou aquilo com cautela; quando sua pele tocou o poder de Nelly, no entanto, seus contornos também se iluminaram.

– Espero que isso seja o bastante. – a elfa fez a mesma coisa com absolutamente todos a sua volta, do mesmo modo que um general entrega armas aos seus soldados – Vamos nos separar, já que não há mais perigo por aqui. Encontrem os Comensais da Morte, coloquem todos para fora tão desacordados quanto os vão encontrar, e então fechem os buracos e conjurem feitiços se proteção.

– Angely... – Peter aproximou-se da amiga enquanto os outros (a exceção dos marotos) faziam o que ela havia pedido – Isso vai dar certo?

– Aaah. – Angely deu um cascudo em Rabicho, cujos olhos aguados se reviraram enquanto ele sorria – Não se preocupe muito. Nós não vamos morrer.

Não naquele dia, pelo menos.

o/\o

– Onde Anne, Douglas e Zoe se meteram?

A voz de Helenya Patil ecoou no vazio do porão do Três Vassouras. Wood olhou para ela, e então apontou sua varinha para a porta do empoeirado lugar.

– Eles já deveriam ter chegado.

– Ooh! – a moça voltou-se para ele, levantando de um baú em que estava remexendo – Brilhante conclusão. – e, depois de uma pausa – O que devemos fazer, Moody?

– _Lumus_. – o rosto de Alastor Moody ficou iluminado quando ele acendeu sua varinha. Estava sentado em uma mesa velha, com um dos whiskys que tinha encontrado por ali nas mãos – Fico feliz que Rosmerta tenha nos deixado entrar. – ele virou a garrafa com satisfação, tomando o conteúdo como se fosse água – E quanto àqueles três, tenho certeza de que estão bem. Quero dizer, todos menos Vane.

Helenya e Elias se entreolharam.

– E por quê? – perguntou Patil enquanto Wood fazia acenos de concordância.

– Porque o Douglas Vane que está aqui hoje na verdade é o Comensal da Morte conhecido como Doug McKinnon.

– O QUÊ?! – os três viraram a cabeça para a porta. Parada no portal estava Anne Parkinson, que tinha a varinha apontada para suas costas – VOCÊ SABIA DISSO E NÃO DISSE NADA, MOODY?!

Alastor se levantou de um salto, deixando sua garrafa de bebida ali mesmo. Trouxe a recém chegada para mais perto de todos – revelando o corpo de Zoe Brown pendendo fantasmagoricamente atrás dela, desmaiada – e fechou a porta, lacrando-a com feitiços.

– É claro que não disse. Precisamos dele, e nenhum de vocês conseguiria fingir que estava tudo bem se eu o tivesse feito!

– Onde Douglas – o _verdadeiro_ – está? – Elias aproximou-se de Olho-tonto com apreensão – Alastor, onde está Douglas Vane?

– Em Hogwarts. – ele deu de ombros diante do espanto de todos – Nelly me contou que McKinnon estava tomando a Poção Polissuco para parecer Douglas. Naquele dia em que todos nós lutamos na Casa Trouxa o Comensal capturou nosso auror e transformou-se nele enquanto fazia Vane ser ele, e assim Angely o capturou como servo d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, embora não o fosse.

Helenya bufou. – Não entendi nada!

– Basicamente, Nelly capturou nosso amigo quando ele estava transformado em Comensal, mas ela descobriu tudo e Moody escondeu-o em Hogwarts. Correto? – Alastor fez acenos positivos para Wood – A pergunta é: por que não desmascararam esse maldito? Ele ouviu TODOS os nossos planos, VIU demonstrações incríveis do poder de Angely e teve explicações sobre ela!

– Era isso que queríamos que ele tivesse feito, de fato, para pensar que confiamos nele. – Olho-tonto tirou um objeto estranho do bolso. Parecia um tipo de bússola – No entanto, a elfa que está trabalhando conosco colocou um feitiço na varinha dele. E agora sou capaz de apostar que ele está indo para onde Angely está, então vamos segui-lo e encontrá-la de uma vez.

– Mas ele me amaldiçoou com o Imperius! – a voz de Anne parecia um guincho agora – E ele atacou Zoe, ela ainda está desmaiada!

– Vamos deixar a srta. Brown sob seus cuidados, Parkinson. Leve-a para Hogwarts e deixe-a junto de Vane, e então preste atenção no céu porque vamos denunciar nossa posição para que você chegue até nós.

– Ainda acho que vocês ficaram doidos! – Helenya fechou o baú em que estava procurando alguma coisa de útil e ergueu o corpo totalmente – Agora McKinnon vai contar TUDO o que sabe sobre Angely para Você-Sabe-Quem.

– Não se o impedirmos disso. – Moody encaminhou-se para a porta e tornou a abri-la. Ele parecia calmo, como se fizesse aquele tipo de coisa perigosa com tanta freqüência que já estava entediado – Vocês vêm ou não?

Ninguém precisou responder. Aquela era uma guerra contra Voldemort, e não havia quem pudesse tirar de suas entranhas a vontade de acabar com ele.

o/\o

– ACHEI! – a voz de Peter soou como uma navalha cortando o silêncio com violência – E É O ÚLTIMO, CERTO?

Realmente era. E, sabendo daquilo, todos os presentes foram ao encontro de Pettigrew ajudá-lo, jogando Ainda mais feitiços de proteção no lugar como um todo, fechando cada partícula de concreto que pudesse facilitar a entrada ou a saída do que quer que fosse por ali.

E então, como se estivesse amanhecendo, feixes de luz começaram a penetrar na escuridão. Pequenos no começo, que se expandiam como as ondas formadas pelas pedras que jogamos na água; ali, no entanto, Angely era a pedra: ela estava de braços abertos, olhando para o céu com sua visão comprometida, e – dentro de si – Ellaen di Nanaor fazia o mesmo, segura de que o plano que tinha arquitetado e colocado em pratica pouco antes daria totalmente certo a julgar pelas expressões no rosto de Black e Lupin.

Infelizmente, no entanto, Potter estava protegido demais envolto no que Angely criara especialmente para poupá-lo e dar a ele um tempo com Evans para que ela pudesse ter manipulado sua mente também.

– Já passou o almoço! – exclamou Pettigrew, olhando para a posição do Sol que brilhava no céu coberto por feitiços opacos em cima de suas cabeças – Devem ter dado pela nossa falta em Hogwarts.

– Talvez nos expulsem mais tarde. – Lucy deu de ombros diante das expressões horrorizadas de seus amigos – E eu não vou me importar muito, se querem saber. Não preciso de um diploma para lutar contra Voldemort por conta própria, e duvido que eu vá aprender mais nas últimas aulas antes do Natal do que estou aprendendo hoje.

– Ainda falta muito para o natal, Crawford. – Frank puxou um dos finos colchões que tinham conjurado mais cedo e largou-se nele, cansado e irritado – E não creio que Dumbledore vá nos expulsar da escola só por termos vindo ajudar uma das protegidas dele.

Angely reagiu de imediato, mas apenas porque Ellaen havia se enfurecido e soltado suas emoções sobre ela.

– Eu não sou protegida de ninguém. – sibilou a elfa, embora nem estivesse olhando para Longbottom. Na verdade, no momento parecia concentrada em desfazer a proteção em volta de Lily e James – E vocês não vieram me salvar, porque eu não precisava de ajuda nenhuma. O que fizeram foi procurar _Remo_, não se esqueçam disso.

– Por falar nele... – Lucy olhou em volta – Onde está Lupin?

Ninguém respondeu, e por dois motivos: primeiro por não o terem visto por perto, e segundo porque naquele momento Nelly fez com que a substância que se parecia com o pó das estrelas voltasse a ser apenas pó de concreto e pousasse novamente no chão. Então, deitados no chão de olhos fechados e exatamente paralelos um ao outro, James e Lily apareceram desmaiados sob o céu azul.

Angely foi a única a não se jogar sobre um dos dois, desesperados por saberem se estavam bem. Ela sabia que ambos haviam apenas caído no sono – porque era aquilo que as Luzes haviam feito em volta deles – e, portanto, não se deu ao trabalho de ir conferir como estavam; ao invés disso, aproximou-se do outro lado do salão – muito afastada do resto do pessoal – e sentou-se ao lado de um Remo que estava abraçado às próprias pernas, encarando os pés.

– O que há?

– Lily e James.

Ela não franziu a testa. Sabia exatamente do que Remo estava falando, e simplesmente por ter visto absolutamente tudo que acontecera entre os dois enquanto estavam isolados do resto de seus amigos.

– Eles se beijaram, não é? – Aluado tinha a voz carregada de pesar, e Nelly abraçou-o pelos ombros – Eu sei que sim. Foi a primeira visão que Ellaen me proporcionou.

– E você ama a Evans.

– É. Eu a amo, e desde sempre. – Angel esperou. Sabia que Remo queria dizer mais coisas – Isso não é justo. Ela não suportava James, e James só queria brincar com ela!

– Você sabe que não é verdade. – Angel soltou os braços de Aluado, presos em volta dos joelhos, e o fez deitar em seu ombro – Os dois são apenas orgulhosos demais para admitirem que se sempre se amaram.

– Angely.

– Sim?

– Vá para o inferno.

Ela pareceu achar engraçado.

– Oh, sim, é para lá que eu vou quando morrer. Mas não hoje, não importa o quanto você deseje isso.

– Você e Sirius sempre armaram para juntar os dois. SEMPRE. Nunca se importaram com o que EU sentia.

– Remo...

– Eu consigo entender quanto à Almofadinhas, porque ele não sabe que eu amo a quase-namorada do melhor amigo dele. Mas você, mesmo que eu não admitisse, sempre teve certeza e nunca tentou impedir os dois de ficarem juntos.

– Sim.

– E por quê? Por que você é eternamente agradecida ao maldito Potter?

– Não fale desse jeito do James. Você vai se arrepender.

– NÃO IMPORTA! – Nelly sentiu a alma lupina de Aluado voltar a ter idéias terríveis durante alguns segundos, e precisou de muito autocontrole para não repetir o que tinha feito da última vez que aquilo tinha acontecido – Por que você sempre esteve do lado dele com relação à Lily?

– Porque Evans ama Pontas. E não você.

– PARE DE DIZER ISSO!

– Não minta para si mesmo. Vai ser pior.

– É SÓ ATRAÇÃO! NÃO É AMOR!

– É AMOR SIM, REMO LUPIN! – ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a angústia do amigo atravessar seu corpo como espadas afiadas. Doía tanto ter de abrir a ferida de Aluado, mesmo que fosse para cicatrizar mais rápido! – Não cultive falsas esperanças. Eles podem estar brigando agora, podem passar a vida toda em pé de guerra, mas nada vai mudar o que existe no coração deles.

– Não, Angel, por favor, pare com isso...

– Nada. Absolutamente nada. E sabe por quê?

– Pare, pare, pare...

– Porque o que eles sentem é forte demais. Você viu isso...

– Pare, pare, pare...

– Remo, você viu isso quando uma Maldição Proibida perdeu o efeito só por Evans ter dito que amava James! Não tente se enganar, vai ser pior!

Diante disso, Lupin se desvencilhou de Angely como se tivesse recebido um choque. Levantou do chão, ao que ela fez o mesmo, e encarou sua amiga de anos como se estivesse morrendo por culpa dela.

– "Não tente se enganar, Remo, encare as verdades para que tudo passe mais rápido!". – ele cuspiu no chão com amargura – É isso que você diz pra mim, Angely? Logo você, QUE MATOU A SUA MÃE E ESTÁ TENTANDO SE CONVENCER DO CONTRÁRIO DESDE QUE ENTROU EM HOGWARTS?

A atenção dos outros estava voltada para a elfa e Lupin. Ela não mudou sua expressão, e não pareceu que iria suplicar para que ele não dissesse mais nada agora que todos estavam escutando; na verdade, Nelly continuava encarando Remo como se sentisse muito por sua própria existência.

– VOCÊ MATOU MELIAN, MATOU SUA PRÓPRIA MÃE SÓ PORQUE ELA ERA A ÚNICA ELFA MAIS PODEROSA DO QUE VOCÊ EM TODO O MUNDO!

Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto de Angel.

– VOCÊ _MATOU_ A MULHER QUE A VIDA TODA SÓ ERROU POR TE AMAR! VOCÊ LARGOU SEU PAI JOGADO CONTRA A DOR E O CULPOU POR NÃO TER TE IMPEDIDO DE FAZER TUDO AQUILO, VOCÊ O CULPOU PELO QUE FEZ! ELIOT SOFREU E SOFRE ATÉ HOJE, IGUALMENTE SÓ POR TE AMAR!

Outra lágrima. Ela apenas estava ali, parada em frente a Remo, e não via nada além de seus olhos inundados por ódio; não ouvia palavras além das dele. E sabia que era verdade.

– ELLAEN DI NANAOR É SÓ O SEU ESCUDO, A SUA DESCULPA PARA TENTAR ESCONDER O QUE É! – ele tomou fôlego. Tinha plena consciência de tudo o que estava dizendo – VOCÊ NÃO MATOU APENAS A SUA MÃE NAQUELE DIA, SABIA? A EXPLOSÃO QUE DESTRUIU NOSSO MALDITO VILAREJO ACABOU COM A VIDA DA MINHA IRMÃ MAIS NOVA, E TAMBÉM DO MEU PAI! – Remo gargalhou – EU FUI UM IDIOTA DE ESCONDER ISSO DE VOCÊ! PENSEI QUE JÁ ERA RUIM O BASTANTE SER RESPONSÁVEL PELA MORTE DE MELIAN, MAS ACHO QUE NÃO FAZ MAIS A _MÍNIMA_ DIFERENÇA!

Mas fazia. E, mesmo que Angely ainda quisesse escutar mais daquilo que Remo pensava sobre ela, a elfa não conseguiu mais agüentar. Mesmo sabendo que _merecia_ ouvir aquilo, Angel não pôde deixar de abrir as asas – a direita já inteira, mas banhada por um sangue que ela sabia que não sairia e que cobria as penas de preto, e a direita branca como as nuvens do céu para qual voava – e se afastar dali, sentindo seus olhos arderem com o esforço para enxergar entre as lágrimas.

Remo encarou a amiga se afastar com o coração pesado. Mas, pela primeira vez depois de uma briga feia, não estava arrependido.

E não achava que fosse ficar.


	13. Segunda Noite

**N/A.: Oi! Esse cap ficou grande gente, espero que gostem... Novos personagens vão entrar na parada xD Ah, e eu to postando mais cedo hoje pq daqui a pouco to indo pro bolichee!! Hauhauahau. Vai ser legal...**

Thaty – **Poisé, é muito difícil mesmo perdoar nessas circunstancias... Mas o segundo lado da Angely é mais ou menos como o Remo na lua cheia, então eu acho que merece uma reavaliação... Mesmo que perdão mesmo seja muito difícil de dar! (Pra mim seria). Valeu tá! Beijão, bem grande xD**

Nina Potter – **Brigadão moça! xD E o Remo não ta totalmente errado, acho... Exagerou um pouco, mas teve motivo. Hehe, bj!**

Manu – **Huahsuahsuahsu, eu amo eles! Ainda mais do que a Lily e o James, se quer saber... xD Valeu tah?! TE AMO! Bj.**

camilla! (:** - ****Oi! Que boom que gostou, e eu atualizo todo fim de semana tah! xD Valeu mesmo, espero que continue lendo e que, o mais importante, continue gostando! Beijão!**

XxX.Segunda Noite.XxX

– Eu poderia matá-la se realmente quisesse, Angely.

A elfa não precisou olhar para trás para saber quem estava falando com ela. A voz não era mais totalmente de Douglas Vane, então ela concluiu que o efeito da poção estivesse passando.

– Não duvido que você o queira.

– Ooh, é bom não duvidar mesmo! – o Comensal riu e sentou-se ao lado de Nelly, no chão. Eles estavam na mesma montanha em que Sirius e Angely haviam conversado a sério no ano passado, quando ela tinha perdido uma aposta para Evans – Mas me pergunto por que a grande filha de Melian está fazendo sozinha em cima de um morro às quatro horas da tarde, quando deveria estar estudando em Hogwarts, e com boa parte dos servos de Riddle a perseguindo.

Angel observou o rosto fino e moreno do rapaz. Pelos arranhões e hematomas nem dava para acreditar que aquele era o mesmo Doug McKinnon que ela sempre havia conhecido, aquele rapazote um ano mais velho do que ela que era filho de um elfo e uma bruxa, o que não havia herdado nada da mãe que não fosse o prestígio em Valinor, por mais que não tivesse poder élfico algum.

– Por que você está se fazendo passar por Douglas Vane?

– Para me aproximar de você. – ele ergueu uma das mãos, como quando crianças trouxas vão contar alguma coisa sob a "palavra de escoteiro" – Não foi Riddle quem mandou.

– Você é o único Comensal da Morte que trata seu amo pelo nome. – ela puxou sua capa para mais perto de si, sentindo os machucados em seu rosto ardendo com o vento frio – Nunca entendi o motivo de ter virado um servo das trevas, Doug.

– E eu de você ter se tornado o cachorro de Alvo Dumbledore depois do que ele fez.

Angel ia negar isso quando percebeu que o rapaz tinha razão. Aparentemente, aquele dia não melhoraria para ela tão cedo.

– Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, mas Dumbledore não mata ou manda matar pessoas inocentes como Tom. – ela encarou os olhos roxos, próximos à púrpura, do antigo amigo. O primeiro que havia tido em Valinor, talvez o único na vida inteira – O que te trouxe até onde está hoje?

– Nosso querido destruidor de mestiços é poderoso. – ele deu de ombros – Eu prometi que mataria Meneldur para vingar minha mãe, lembra?

Ela lembrava. Seu avô havia matado a mãe de McKinnon em função do exemplo que uma "raça mais pura", mesmo que quisesse o rapaz ao seu lado governando a raça que idealizava. Na bem das verdades, o fato de serem meio-bruxos era o que tinha aproximado mais os dois no passado, quando se sentiam quase obrigados a irem para Valinor.

– E você? – Doug voltou os olhos para o céu ensolarado. Sua varinha estava em sua mão direita, despreocupadamente empunhada – O que te levou a se esconder debaixo da barba branca do diretor de Hogwarts?

– A Ordem da Fênix. – respondeu ela, lembrando que McKinnon havia ficado conhecido por não ter estudado magia e mesmo assim ser muito talentoso – Melian sempre quis que eu lutasse contra o seu amo e senhor, Tom Riddle Vol-de-morte.

Doug gargalhou quando ouviu aquilo.

– Vol-de-morte. – repetiu ele secando as lágrimas provocadas pelo riso – Não posso acreditar que realmente o chamávamos assim.

Angely não respondeu. Estava concentrada demais em conter as lágrimas que não refletiam nem metade do estado destruído de seu coração para poder dizer alguma coisa, e suas entranhas doeram com o esforço de conter soluços; seu corpo estava machucado demais para que conseguisse oferecer resistência ao que fosse, mas ela se manteve firme.

– Quem está se escondendo com você na Casa dos Gritos, Dark Angel?

– Não me chame assim.

– Acha que não sei por que seus olhos e asas estão desse jeito? – McKinnon sorriu enquanto encarava a moça – É arriscado demais abrir um rombo na própria alma e permitir que Ellaen faça parte de você só para proteger bruxos nojentos, Nelly.

– Não repita isso. Tenho medo de acabar concordando com você.

– O velho lobisomem Lupin está com você, não é? – ele socou o ar em um gesto de vitória quando ela permaneceu em silêncio – Sou capaz de apostar meus olhos que ele disse o que realmente pensa de você, coisas tolas e mentirosas.

– Ele disse, mas nada foi mentira. – ela desviou o olhar para o chão. De repente, uma borboleta lhe pareceu muito interessante – Eu matei minha mãe.

– Não diga besteiras! – o tom de voz do rapaz perdeu um pouco a confiança com o susto – Foi _Ellaen_ quem fez isso! Não deixe que pensem o contrário!

– Eu matei o pai e a irmã de Remo também.

Dessa vez, Doug pareceu espantado demais para contestar. Levou a mão livre ao olho direito em um gesto involuntário e esvaziou o ar dos pulmões com pesar, recuperando a postura descontraída.

– A explosão foi grande. – concordou ele por fim – Eu deveria ter imaginado que mais alguém havia morrido, deveria ter somado dois mais dois depois do sumiço do Sr. e da Srta. Lupin.

– Remo não vai me perdoar.

Dizer aquilo foi o fim do controle de Angel. Quando ela tentou retomar o rumo das coisas, McKinnon já havia passado o braço em torno nos ombros da elfa, que se sacudiam entre os soluços, e ela sabia que era seu fim. Remo, seu confidente e amigo, a pessoa que sempre tinha lhe apoiado e ouvido seus problemas, suportando o peso que suas palavras representavam... Ela havia destruído a vida dele, o feito perder o pai que era o alicerce de sua família e a irmã que nunca o havia abandonado, mesmo depois de ter sido mordido. Não havia perdão, e Angel nem ao menos podia culpá-lo por isso.

– Nós carregamos um peso grande demais para ombros humanos, Anjo. – McKinnon estava embalando a moça para frente e para trás, como se estivesse tentando acalmar uma criança. Sua voz não tinha mais o tom convencido de antes – Eles não serão capazes de entender o que você e eu significamos para o mundo. Duas entre as treze crianças que restaram de um massacre contra mestiços... Isso é significativo demais para nos preocuparmos com vidas humanas.

– O que você está sugerindo?

– Que nós somos especiais. Pré-destinados. – e, como ela fez acenos negativos – Pense! Não teríamos sobrevivido a tudo o que passamos até hoje se não existisse um grande motivo para vivermos!

– Oh, sim. E o meu motivo é acabar com a vida das pessoas que eu amo, não é?

– Talvez... – Doug hesitou por um momento antes de continuar, agora entre sussurros – Você deva se juntar a mim. – e, como ela pareceu prestes a protestar – Não, não a Voldemort! Apenas a mim, Angely.

– Afinal, eu poderia matar Meneldur e você não precisaria mais andar com Comensais da Morte, certo? – a elfa fez menção se soltar dele, mas quando não conseguiu nas duas vezes que tentou acabou desistindo – Eu estou sacando você, cara.

– Dessa vez você está errada.

Angel sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não falava com Doug, e mesmo assim os dois tinham o mesmo tipo de relacionamento: traiçoeiro e intenso da parte de ambos. Eles confiavam um no outro, – ainda que estivessem lutando de lados diferentes – mas não eram tolos o bastante para ficarem cegos por causa da amizade. Era desse modo que as coisas geralmente aconteciam em Valinor entre pessoas que se amavam muito, e era por isso que ela não tinha o costume de contar o que acontecia para Sirius e os outros: para ela, confiança e cegueira estavam tão próximos que era preciso ter cautela para não perder os olhos.

– Não vai importar o peso que nós temos sobre os nossos ombros, o peso do Destino, se nós dois renunciarmos totalmente a isso. – Doug tremeu um pouco antes de continuar – Estou propondo que venha embora comigo, Dark Angel, para que juntos esqueçamos o passado. Eu renuncio a minha condição de Elfo e Fëanor desaparece; você renuncia a sua e nunca mais vai ouvir a voz de Ellaen di Nanaor.

Fëanor. O desdobramento de alma de McKinnon, exatamente como Ellaen sempre havia sido a de Angely. Aquela era uma proposta tentadora... Ela não podia negar que realmente era uma jogada inteligente.

– Por que já não fez isso?

– Sozinho? – o Comensal riu – Não tenho coragem o bastante.

– Mas se eu for com você a coragem nascerá.

– Exato.

– Quando você planejou ir?

McKinnon olhou no relógio de prata que tinha no pulso com a testa franzida. Por fim, se voltou para Angel.

– Agora.

o/\o

– Você não tinha o direito de dizer aquelas coisas.

Remo estava sentado no chão, concentrado em tentar multiplicar a garrafa de água que Evans havia trazido, e bufou enquanto largava sua varinha com ferocidade e erguia a cabeça.

– Não acha que já me criticou o bastante, Luc... – mas aí ele parou. Porque não era Lucy quem estava de pé em frente a ele, mas sim uma garota cujos olhos verdes permaneciam fixos em Lupin, o rosto bonito carregado de uma expressão enojada e furiosa.

– Por que... – Evans sentou ao lado do outro. Um tanto afastado dele, Remo pôde ouvir seus amigos marotos discutindo embalados pelas vozes baixas de Frank, Alice e Alicia; Lucy estava calada – Você falou tudo aquilo? – ela tentou encontrar as palavras certas – Foi _cruel_! Muito mais do que qualquer coisa que pudéssemos ter dito!

– Você não sabe da missa a metade, Lily.

– Acredite, eu sei! – Aluado gelou quando ouviu aquilo, se esforçando para não desviar o olhar do rosto feroz da ruiva – James me explicou tudo o que ele sabe sobre a Angely, incluindo...

– Oooh, o Santo James! – Remo contraiu os lábios. As palavras estavam simplesmente pulando para fora de sua boca antes que pudesse contê-las – Ele lhe explicou, foi?

– _Lupin_! – foi uma facada para ele ouvir Evans lhe chamar pelo sobrenome pela primeira vez em muitos anos – O que está _acontecendo_? Você nunca foi assim tão...

– Sincero?

– Nojento!

Ele arregalou os olhos, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta. Logo que Nelly se afastara da Casa dos Gritos voando, Sirius havia feito questão de xingá-lo de todos os palavrões conhecidos pela humanidade, tentando bater no amigo enquanto era segurado por Frank e Peter – mesmo que os dois estivessem gritando injúrias para Remo também, Rabicho com especial entusiasmo. Apenas Pontas havia conseguido conter a raiva de Almofadinhas, chegando ali com uma expressão tão enojada quanto a que Lily ostentava agora e dizendo que não conseguia acreditar em tudo o que tinha ouvido da boca de Aluado. Logo ele, o maroto que entendia mais do que ninguém o que havia acontecido no passado, não é?

E então, quando toda a confusão estava começando a ser detida, Lucy veio e lhe estapeou, já que Alicia tinha tomado sua varinha, chamando-o de ingrato e falso, duas caras e traiçoeiro.

– Você está exagerando. – sussurrou Remo numa voz rouca e afetada, encarando o chão – Eu não sou uma pessoa tão terrível assim.

– Eu também achava isso! – Lily fez o rapaz olhar para ela novamente – Mas pense no que gritou para a Angely, Remo! Você a acusou de matar a própria mãe, e também parte da _sua_ família!

– E matou. – havia urgência em sua voz, quase súplica. Ele precisava que entendessem que tinha razão! – Lily, ela matou Melian, minha irmã e meu pai!

– Você não a culpou por isso naquela época, certo?

Era verdade. Assim que Remo havia visto os corpos das mulheres que amava, caídas sem machucados, mas mortas, no chão do povoado em que viviam e que explodira, ele tinha decidido não contar a ninguém e encenar um outro acidente que justificasse o que havia acontecido, deixando apenas Eliot e sua mãe conscientes da realidade.

Mas por que havia feito aquilo? Por que tinha decidido encobrir a própria dor apenas para que Nelly não caísse ainda mais profundamente no abismo em que tinha se jogado?

– E então o que te fez sentir tanto ódio de repente, ainda mais por algo que já aconteceu há muitos anos?

– Porque... – Remo apertou os olhos e franziu a testa. Uma lágrima pulou de seu olho para o chão, mas Lily não pareceu notar – Quando você e James estavam protegidos das visões em que Ellaen... Em que _Angel_ nos mergulhou, fiz umas seis voltas ao passado. Eu havia me esforçado tanto para convencer todos de que a morte da minha família havia sido um acidente terrível, e era tão jovem, que acabei acreditando na minha própria mentira. Eu não lembrava da verdade, Lily.

– Está vendo! – ela bufou. Parecia muito decepcionada – Você mesmo está admitindo que se esforçou para poupar Angely! Por que, de repente, acha que _ela_ é a grande culpada?

– Eu era uma criança. – Remo estava sentindo tanto ódio e pesar por ter sido forçado a ver todo o seu passado triste novamente que sabia que tinha razão. E não importava mais o que os outros pensassem de Nelly, que ela era uma pessoa incrível ou o diabo que fosse: ele tinha aberto os próprios olhos – E fui criado com Angel, sendo convencido aos poucos de que ela era _especial_. Fizeram-me achar que ela era possuída ou coisa do tipo, que as coisas ruins que fazia às vezes não eram culpa dela.

Por um momento, Lily perdeu o controle. – VOCÊ A AMA! – berrou, indignada e segurando Lupin pelo colarinho da camiseta – CONVIVI COM OS DOIS O BASTANTE PARA SABER QUE _VOCÊS_ SE AMAM! – e, como Sirius estava praguejando em voz alta – No sentido da _amizade_, Black.

– NÃO É VERDADE! – Remo se soltou das mãos de Lily, segurando-as perto do rosto – Se Angely gostasse de mim não teria dito as coisas que disse!

– Ah, é? – Almofadinhas agora tinha se aproximado ferozmente – E o que foi que a grande vilã Nelly te disse? Hein?!

– ELA FICOU DIZENDO QUE LILY AMAVA O JAMES! – a verdade havia simplesmente saído no automático. A vontade de Remo que a ruiva negasse isso, o desejo de que concordassem com ele e dissessem que não tinha sido injusto... Tudo era forte demais para que conseguisse se conter – _Angely me fez ver que os dois se beijaram_!

A Casa dos Gritos mergulhou em silêncio. Um longo, pesado e confuso silêncio, e quanto mais todos pensavam na forma com que Lupin se incomodava com o fato que já conheciam, o amor entre Potter e Evans, mais se chocavam com os sentimentos aos que estavam sendo apresentados bruscamente.

– Eu _sabia_. – como sempre, Sirius foi o primeiro a se recuperar – Eu sabia _o tempo todo_! Apenas fui ingênuo demais para conseguir acreditar! – ele segurou o mesmo colarinho que Evans havia agarrado há pouco tempo e fez o pálido Aluado ficar de pé. Ambos se encararam com ferocidade e aversão – Sabe o que a Angely fez para você, MALDITO?! COMO SEMPRE, ELA ESTAVA TENTANDO DE PROTEGER!

– PROTEGER DO QUE, SIRIUS?!

– DO SOFRIMENTO! – Black apontou para James e Lils, que havia se afastado dele e de Remo, sem olhar para eles – AQUELES DOIS _SE AMAM!_ ANGEL FOI ABRIR SEUS OLHOS, E VEJA O QUE GANHOU COM ISSO!

– Já chega...

– VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO IDIOTA! – ele estava sacudindo o amigo agora. Estava tão preocupado com seu anjo que não via nada além da dor dela à sua frente – ANGELY QUASE MORREU POR VOCÊ MILHARES DE VEZES DESDE QUE ME ENTENDO POR GENTE!

– EU CHAMO ISSO DE CONSCIÊNCIA PESADA, SABIA?

– E EU DE AMOR!

Lucy, Peter e Alice deram urros de concordância enquanto Frank e Alicia tentavam silenciá-los. De repente, um poço apareceu na mente de Remo, e o rapaz estava caindo dentro dele...

_Angely Nelly e Fenrir Greyback estavam frente a frente, rolando no chão. Ela parecia um pequeno rato nas mãos de um urso polar adulto, e não tinha a menor chance de vencer um lobisomem. Remo, no entanto, estava assustado demais com os uivos e a aparência terrível do homem que tentara lhe atacar – antes da menina impedi-lo – para poder correr. Não era o seu cachorro que estava ali na rua? POR QUE HAVIA UM LOBISOMEM A EM FRENTE A SUA CASA?_

– _IDIOTA! – berrava Nelly entre urros de ódio e dor. Quantos anos os dois tinham mesmo? Cinco? – VÁ PARA DENTRO, PIRRALHO MALDITO!_

_E então, por ter se distraído tentando salvar Remo, Greyback fincou suas garras no ombro dela e a socou, fazendo o pequeno e frágil corpo da elfa se erguer no ar e cair com um baque terrível há alguns metros dali, não se movendo mais. De repente, tudo ficou escuro para Lupin, e a dor lacerante veio junto com o cheiro de sangue e podridão._

Aluado tinha se enganado com relação à Angely? Havia sido realmente injusto e nojento depois de tudo o que ela havia feito por ele? Ou – como ainda acreditava – jamais conseguiria perdoá-la?

_Remo Lupin não tinha mais consciência de quem era. Só queria destruir, matar, rasgar, ouvir os gritos das pessoas morrendo a sua volta. AQUILO era a glória!_

_Ele ouviu passos. Seus olhos de pupila felina se ergueram das mesas que estava se esforçando para quebrar, uma vez que ainda era jovem, a tempo de ver a porta do sótão se abrir, deixando que soluços desesperados invadissem seus ouvidos, e uma garota de cabelos negros e compridos entrou quase empurrada por uma mulher parecida com ela._

– _Lupin. – chamou a menina entrando no circulo de luz em que o lobisomem estava, o lugar banhado pelo luar – Greyback fez um estrago e tanto em você, não é?_

_Remo a atacou sem hesitar. Os dois estavam jogados juntos no chão quando seus olhos se encontraram, e os instintos dele oscilaram diante de um brilho incomum que morava ali._

– _Eu sou Angely Nelly. – o tom de voz de Angel denunciava tédio e sarcasmo – Quer mesmo medir nossa falta de controle sobre o que fazemos?_

_Por um momento em que ele a reconheceu, Remo se esforçou para recuar. Mas não conseguiu, e seu desespero foi substituído por desejo de morder, rasgar, triturar, MATAR!_

– _Eu sou Angely Nelly. – repetiu a menina depois de alguns segundos em que os dois mediram suas forças, ela tentando não deixá-lo aproximar os dentes de sua carne, prendendo as patas dianteiras de lobo dele no chão enquanto usava as penas para imobilizá-lo – Você está ouvindo a minha voz, Lupin?_

_O lobisomem chorou alto como um cachorro chutado. Seus ouvidos estavam começando a se machucar com a voz pura da menina, e seu olhar poderoso se cravava no dele de uma forma assustadora._

– _Eu sou mais forte do que você. – fios de fumaça começaram a unir o corpo de Nelly e de Remo – Sou, provavelmente, a única pessoa tirando Melian que pode segurá-lo sem usar magia._

_A voz dela estava trazendo cada vez mais medo para o lobo e mais espanto para o humano dentro dele. Remo sentiu sua alma e seu corpo na forma de lobisomem se tornarem coisas distintas simplesmente porque a jovem estava tocando nele, olhando-o com intensidade._

– _Nesse momento, um elo entre nós dois está se formando. Não é a primeira vez que faço isso na vida, mas nunca é agradável. Peço que ignore meus gritos._

_Nem que ele quisesse poderia fazer isso. De repente o rosto de Angely ficou pálido, o aperto que ela fazia sobre as patas do rapaz se intensificou e seus olhos cerraram-se quando os fios de fumaça se tornaram raios; ele não sentiu dor, apenas cócegas. Ela, no entanto, não pôde deixar de gritar em um tom de voz tão fino que os vidros se quebraram._

– _ANGELY! – uma voz feminina estava vindo abafada do lado de fora do sótão. Batidas na porta começaram a ficar mais desesperadas – EU DISSE PARA VOCÊ NÃO FAZER ISSO! ANGELY!_

_Era como se o rapaz estivesse presenciando alguém sendo torturado. E as vozes exaltadas do lado de fora estavam chegando mais nítidas e compreensíveis até ele, como se a transformação houvesse acabado._

– _O QUE DIABOS A SUA FILHA ESTÁ FAZENDO? – berrava a mãe de Remo, mas todos a ignoravam._

– _ANGELY! – desta vez era um homem. Pai da moça que continuava gritando continuamente, cada vez com mais desespero, talvez? – PARE! PARE, ANGELY!_

– _ANGEL NÃO VAI AGÜENTAR! ELA É JOVEM, NÃO VAI CONSEGUIR DIVIDIR SUA ALMA MAIS UMA VEZ! – e, com mais vontade, Melian parecia estar se jogando contra as dobradiças da porta – ABRA ISSO! REMO JOHN LUPIN, FAÇA-A ABRIR A PORTA!_

_Fazer Nelly abrir a porta?! Bem, por acaso ele não era doido para tentar._

_E nem precisaria. Porque a voz dela cessou no momento em que Remo pareceu usar o olho direito para enxergar como lobisomem e o esquerdo como ele mesmo, enquanto Nelly caía no chão ao lado dele e ofegava, rindo como maníaca._

– _Mas que droga. – sussurrou ela – Faltou muita coisa para que eu morresse._

Aluado se assustou ao lembrar que Angely tinha total controle sobre ele quando transformado. Ela tinha se arriscado enfrentando Fenrir Greyback, e depois dividido sua alma para implantá-la nele, mas porque estava tentando ajudar ou porque buscava a morte desde o dia em que dera cabo à vida de uma pobre criança élfica, alheia ao perigo que os Nelly representavam?

Remo acreditava na segunda opção, principalmente porque ela não o conhecia muito quando resolveu ajudá-lo. Mas aquela noite... A explosão... Tudo tinha sido diferente.

– _Angely?_

_Remo deixou toda a lenha que estava carregando cair no chão no momento em que viu um vulto caído de joelhos no chão. Os cabelos negros da menina, que tinha as palmas das mãos apoiadas no chão da clareira da floresta do povoado em que viviam e estava cavando um buraco no chão com a força com que suas unhas se agarravam ao solo, formavam uma cortina diante de seu rosto pálido e virado para o chão._

_Ambos eram jovens demais. E, assustado enquanto as luzes do crepúsculo iam embora do céu, Lupin avançou em direção a ela._

– _NÃO! – o grito de Angely veio tão de repente que o rapaz não deu nem mais um passo em direção à ela – Não... se... – a elfa tossiu violentamente – Não... se aproxime..._

_Um novo acesso de tosse violenta dela fez com que Remo se assustasse ainda mais: no chão, gotas de sangue se acumularam enquanto Nelly se sacudia incontrolavelmente, arfando como se não pudesse mais respirar._

– _Merlin! – exclamou ele dando outro passo em frente – Angely, o que há?_

– _Mc... Kin... Kinnon... McKinnon..._

– _McKinnon? O quê?!_

– _NÃO CHEGUE PERTO!_

_Remo estancou. Seu corpo frágil estava tremendo dos pés à cabeça enquanto a escuridão avançava._

_– Acalme-se. – disse ele, mais para si mesmo do que para ela – E, por favor, me explique o que está acontecendo!_

_– Minha casa... – Angel arfou novamente – McKinnon..._

_– McKinnon está em sua casa? – ele tentou dar mais um passo, mas desistiu – É isso?_

_– S... sim..._

_– E quem é McKinnon?_

_– Chame... CHAME MELIAN!_

_Lupin pulou para trás com o tom do grito. De repente, ela levantou do chão em que estava com um sorriso maníaco no rosto meio abaixado, o olhar cheio de uma névoa negra que lhe dava um ar muito assustador. O rapaz caiu no chão ao tropeçar na lenha que tinha deixado ali, e ela pulou para cima de Remo enquanto pousava sua mão gelada no pescoço dele._

_– Ora, ora, ora. – Angel gargalhou. Seu rosto estava a centímetros do dele, e ela passava a língua por suas presas finas como se estivesse em frente a um prato delicioso – Vejam se não é o lobisomem a quem Angely entregou a alma! – ela olhou em volta – Ela fez o mesmo com Doug McKinnon, não é mesmo?_

_– Quem diabos você é? – Lupin não estava mais com medo. Por alguma razão, assim que encarou os olhos da menina teve tanta certeza de que tinha que ajudar Nelly que seu medo evaporou. Aquela não era ela, e tinha algo muito esquisito acontecendo – O que fez com Angely?_

_– __**Eu**__ sou Angely Nelly._

_– Oh, não é não. – a voz infantil de Remo ecoou na clareira em seu tom seguro – Os olhos de Angel são puros, mesmo que tristes._

_E então um grito grave saiu de algum lugar, mas ninguém havia realmente mexido os lábios. O olho esquerdo de Nelly voltou a ficar alaranjado, embora ambos estivessem vidrados no rosto do rapaz que tinha abaixo de si._

_– Ellaen... di Nanaor... Diga para a mamãe... Meu avô está... Na minha casa... Ele... McKinnon... O irmão... de Doug..._

_– Angely, o que está acontecendo?!_

_– Eu matei... – uma lágrima rolou pelo lado esquerdo do rosto da elfa – O irmão... McKinnon... Anos atrás... E agora... – a voz de Nelly morreu na garganta seca, e o vento começou a soprar de um jeito estranho e violento em volta deles – Meneldur veio... Contar... O pai de McKinnon... Se... Se matou..._

_E, repentinamente, Remo entendeu. Assim que Angely começou a gritar novamente, cada vez mais alto, e seu corpo saiu do chão sem que suas asas se abrissem enquanto uma ventania começava e sua voz ficava entalada na garganta dando lugar a gargalhadas interrompidas cada vez com menos freqüência, ele percebeu vagamente o que estava acontecendo. Nelly estava lutando ferozmente por muitos anos contra algo terrível alimentado por sua culpa, por sua dor, mas agora ela havia perdido o controle. Ser ao menos minimamente responsável por uma morte era peso demais para uma criança, não importava a raça dela._

_Ele correu para longe da clareira com o coração pesado por estar deixando a garota que o ajudara tantas vezes para trás, sozinha e jogada contra a própria sorte. E, enquanto as gargalhadas de Angel eram abafadas pelos passos de Remo, ele teve cada vez mais certeza de que estava cometendo um erro._

Sirius jogou Aluado longe. Desviou seu olhar do amigo e foi se sentar perto dos outros, que haviam acendido uma fogueira e estavam comendo o que Lily sensatamente havia trazido; James, sentado entre a ruiva e Almofadinhas, lançou alguns olhares para Remo – encolhido, quieto e assustado a um canto – parecendo muito chocado e constrangido.

Mas Lupin não se importou com o que qualquer um estivesse fazendo ou falando. Abraçado às próprias pernas novamente, encostado na parede de entulho e se camuflando nas sombras enquanto as horas passavam, ele apenas refletia sobre o que tinha acontecido no passado, o que estava fazendo no presente e como seria seu futuro depois daquilo. E, quando a Lua Cheia estava alta no céu, as vozes haviam cessado e só o barulho crepitante do fogo era ouvido acima do cantar dos grilos, tudo aconteceu. Sem que Remo tivesse se lembrado de que dia era aquele ou o que lhe aconteceria em seguida, apenas... Aconteceu.

Um fiapo da luz noturna banhou a Casa dos Gritos quando a Lua, branca e cruel, saiu de trás das nuvens carregadas depois de um dia de sol e silêncio. Os olhos de Aluado se arregalaram e sua pupila transformou-se dolorosamente, seu peito cresceu de tamanho e pêlos cresceram em seus braços diante de seus olhos, como se o tempo estivesse passando rápido para um campo de grama. A dor invadiu todo o seu ser enquanto levantava e fixava pés ásperos no chão coberto por poeira, e costumeiro último grito consciente de Remo John Lupin ficou preso na garganta; ele não tinha mais o que perder. Lily estava com James, Sirius e Peter tinham se voltado contra ele, Angely havia matado sua família e a dela, ele era um lobisomem, um mestiço nojento sem motivos para viver... Mas já não importava mais. Nunca tinha importado. Tudo o que ele queria era não precisar pensar mais, se culpar mais, sofrer mais.

Assim que ergueu a cabeça, Aluado não passava de um lobo sedento por morte. Ergueu os olhos para a Lua Cheia e aspirou o ar da noite, repleto de cheiro de carne, e sentiu a excitação que era o prelúdio da morte invadi-lo por completo; sem pensar, sentir ou ter uma consciência além de sua vontade irracional, ele uivou.

No mesmo momento Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Alice, Alicia, Frank e Lucy, deitados em colchões finos e desconfortáveis, abriram os olhos de repente, do mesmo modo que acontece se – quando dormindo – alguém grita com voz aguda para nos acordar. Nenhum deles tinha pegado no sono ainda, mas lhes pareceu que um balde de água gelada teria sido mais tranqüilizador do que aquilo que ouviram – e realmente seria. Porque, quando pularam de pé sacando suas varinhas e recuando, todos juntos, um lobisomem os encarava com sede de sangue.

Quando Remo atacou, no entanto, ninguém gritou. Estavam chocados demais para se quer notarem James indo à frente do grupo com Sirius ao seu lado, ambos encarando o lobo de frente sem medo – apenas choque. E, quando os belos corpos dos rapazes começaram a se deformar e tomaram a forma de um cervo e de um grande cachorro de pêlo preto que se jogaram juntos para cima do grande lobisomem, o grupo inteiro estava tão assustado que ninguém se moveu.

Lupin estava tão fora de si, tinha tão pouca vontade de retomar a rédea das coisas e tanta sede de esquecer quem era que o lobisomem em que tinha se transformado estava no poder máximo que sua idade permitia. Portanto, o grande cachorro foi jogado como uma boneca de trapos conta a parede depois de ser violentamente arranhado, deslizando pela parede e não se movendo mais, e o cervo – com seus trotes imponentes e decididos em torno de Remo – foi perfurado pelas garras do lobo e chutado enquanto um barulho de algo se partindo invadia a Casa dos Gritos, vindo junto com os sons de agonia emitidos pelo animal jogado aos pés dele. James Potter tentou se levantar, mas – encarando o olhar lupino de seu amigo – ele compreendeu que aquela transformação não era como as outras. Havia um ódio diferente impregnado no lobisomem, e nada parecia ser capaz de fazê-lo reconhecer no rosto das pessoas que amava um motivo para salvá-las de sua própria falta de controle, algo que era alheia a real vontade que habitava seu coração e sua mente.

Ele deu às costas ao animal jogado aos seus pés, porque era carne humana que desejava. Encarou por alguns momentos o grupo perto de si com um tipo de fome pelo cheiro da morte, e não demorou para que longos cabelos vermelhos flamejantes chamassem sua atenção, em contraste intenso com um rosto pálido. Quando avançou sem nem ao menos tentar se conter, no entanto, um rapaz franzino abriu os braços e – parecendo fortemente arrependido disso – postou-se em frente à Lily Evans.

– Pettigrew?!

– Ele vai te atacar. Seus cabelos chamaram a atenção de Aluado.

– Remo não me atacaria!

– Não sei como explicar, mas... – Rabicho fechou os olhos com força quando viu os pés do lobisomem deixarem o chão enquanto pulava em sua direção – Este não é Remo Lupin.

Exatamente do mesmo modo com que Ellaen di Nanaor não era Angely, o lobisomem em que um dos marotos se transformava todo mês de Lua Cheia não era ele. É claro que, em termos de corpo e aos olhos de quem estivesse de fora, essas afirmações seriam uma completa loucura; mas, mesmo que fosse difícil explicar, apenas pelo olhar de Remo dava para perceber que aquele lobo não era ele. Ao menos não _de verdade._ E, assim que Peter Pettigrew foi jogado para longe com uma patada violenta do lobisomem, Remo jogou seu peso para cima de Lily e os dois caíram no chão, fazendo com que a ruiva compreendesse o que Rabicho queria dizer encarando seu amigo de anos e não vendo nem um lampejo de reconhecimento da parte dele. Lupin e aquilo no que ele se transformava não dividiam as mesmas memórias ou a mesma consciência, e – ao vê-lo arreganhar os dentes para ela e machucá-la sem hesitar – Lily entendeu isso mais rápido do que imaginava.

A fogueira se apagou quando uma rajada gelada de vento varreu o salão, e Lily não precisou mais lutar contra as garras que a feriam quando – erguendo a cabeça e uivando ao ouvir um som longínquo de flauta – o lobisomem pulou para longe dela e se encolheu com a chuva que começou a cair. A última coisa de Evans viu antes de se render à dor e cair em escuridão foi um par de asas, uma negra como o céu sem estrelas e a outra pura e branca, aparecerem no seu campo de visão presas às costas de um anjo de vestido branco e com um rosto delicado emoldurado por cabelos negros que voavam para todo o lado com violência e uma beleza mística. Se segurando firmemente na cintura dela estava um rapaz igualmente majestoso, talvez também um anjo a quem o poder de voar havia sido negado, e – quando os dois pousaram no chão com uma suavidade assustadora – Lily ouviu a voz de Lucy lhe levar para o reino da inconsciência.

– Alguém sabe se o criador da Tempestade, do X-men, conhecia a Nelly?

Ninguém além da ruiva ouviu isso. E, sem se importar com o fato concreto de que suas duas amigas não tinham tido coragem para tentarem lhe ajudar como os marotos faziam com quem quer que fosse, ela foi levada por um turbilhão de dor até a escuridão de seu próprio ser.

– _Yo_! – cumprimentou Doug McKinnon lançando um último olhar para Angely, em frente ao lobisomem, antes de voltar-se para o grupo de pessoas amontoadas olhando assustadas para toda aquela cena – Tente não se divertir demais, Angely.

A menina sorriu de leve. – Prometo que não vou.

– E vocês, bruxos imundos, vamos lá. Circulando, a minha amiga aqui tem que fazer o trabalho sujo que vocês não são capazes de executar.

– _Doug!_

– Foi mal! – o rapaz tirou a varinha do bolso, mas Angel o deteve.

– Há um encantamento na sua varinha. Não a use.

– Oh. – McKinnon voltou a guardar o objeto, se encaminhando para Lily e pegando-a no colo sem o menor esforço enquanto guiava os outros para longe como um pastor com suas ovelhas – E Angely?

– Sim?

– Não confie demais no seu poder sobre esse cara.

Para cada mistura de sangue entre Mortais e Imortais havia um preço a ser pago, e também uma recompensa. A desvantagem era o Desdobramento de Alma que acontecia no nascimento, porque o Mal e o Bem se dividiam completamente em duas consciências a partir do momento em que o intocável interior dos Filhos Originais de Deus se fundia com o dos humanos e dava frutos; a vantagem era um poder especial além da compreensão. O de Angely – que havia herdado boa parte dos poderes da mãe – era o dom de ganhar os céus, de fazer parte dos Cinco Elementos do Universo e usá-los a seu favor. O de Doug McKinnon era o ver e aprender, a percepção intensa do que acontecia ao seu redor, o dom de prever e enxergar longe. Muito longe.

– Eu sou Angely Nelly. – a elfa cravou seu olhar em Remo, e de repente lhe pareceu que estava dentro do sótão da casa de seu antigo vilarejo de novo – Quer mesmo medir nossa falta de controle sobre o que fazemos?

Exatamente como a primeira vez na vida que ouvira aquela garota dizer isso, o lobisomem ganiu alto do mesmo modo com que Sirius havia feito antes de tombar. Seus ouvidos, que desde que ela havia chegado estavam latejando, e seu medo justificado pela presença de tanto poder aumentaram consideravelmente; e, acuado, ele atacou Nelly com a força que tinha reprimido e que – devido a falta de um motivo que o fizesse se importar com o que lhe acontecia – superava todo o pavor. Mas ela, graças à McKinnon, já estava preparada para aquilo.

– EU SOU MAIS FORTE DO QUE VOCÊ! – gritou Angel pretendendo domar Remo convencendo-o daquilo enquanto os dois lutavam ferozmente, corpo à corpo e sem truques – SOU A ÚNICA PESSOA DO MUNDO QUE PODE SEGURÁ-LO SEM MAGIA!

Ele estava ouvindo, e resistindo com a maior violência que podia ao efeito que a presença daquela pessoa causava nele. Remo Lupin estava distante para ouvir a voz de Nelly, para substituir o rombo que se formava quando ela exercia seu controle sobre sua alma lupina; rolando para cima do lobo e prendendo seu corpo no chão, encarando-o, a elfa percebeu aquilo quase tarde demais.

– Remo! – chamou ela sentindo seu coração doer e seus olhos arderem quando um turbilhão de lembranças a invadiram. Flashes dela mesma, desesperada e sentindo navalhas de culpa formarem lágrimas salgadas que morriam em seus lábios em uma clareira enquanto Tar-Meneldur instalava-se em sua casa alardeando o quão vil Angely era por ter destruído a felicidade do penúltimo McKinnon vivo, Doug, no momento em que havia matado o irmão dele, a invadiram momentaneamente – Está me ouvindo? – não havia reação – Existe um elo entre nós. Peço que se lembre dos meus gritos.

Nada. O lobisomem ainda lutava para se soltar se Nelly enquanto a chuva os encharcava.

– _Remo_... – a voz dela havia se resumido a um sussurro. E, quando uma gota de água salgada pulou dos cílios de Angel para o olho esquerdo de Aluado, ele parou de se debater – _Eu sinto muito._

E realmente sentia. Mais do que ele, de repente vendo o nada onde estava recluso ficar borrado e se transformar no rosto da elfa, podia imaginar.

– HEY, ISSO FOI BOM! – Doug estava batendo palmas do outro lado do salão. Aparentemente, ele era o único que não estava com nem um pingo de medo ou ressentimento – REALMENTE BOM! – e, pensativo – MAS É BEM MAIS DIFERENTE DO QUE VOCÊ FAZ COMIGO DO QUE IMAGINEI!

Angel revirou os olhos enquanto saia de cima do amigo, e ele levantava se encolhendo ali mesmo.

– VOCÊ NÃO TENTA ME MORDER, NÃO É?

– Oh. – o rapaz sorriu e aproximou-se de Angel com a capa dela nas mãos – É claro que não tento.

– Não quero essa capa.

– E vai me deixar vendo esses machucados horríveis? – ele apontou para o corpo dela com uma expressão sarcástica – Se eu continuar encarando a prova de seu sacrifício por esses imundos ainda vou acabar matando-os.

– Você ou Fëanor?

– Digamos que seria um acordo entre ambas as partes.

Angel tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Seus olhos apavorantes desviaram-se dos de cor púrpura de McKinnon, e ele desfez sua expressão sarcástica e segura pela primeira vez no dia, levando uma das mãos ao rosto da elfa como num reflexo involuntário. Percebendo o que tinha feito, Doug deu alguns passos para trás e fez acenos negativos com a cabeça, voltando a sorrir e dando as costas à ela.

– Doug?

Ele olhou por cima do ombro. Nelly estava encarando-o com os cantos dos lábios ligeiramente erguidos.

– Fico feliz em vê-lo de novo.

McKinnon deu meia volta e abriu os braços diante de Angely, como se fosse abraçá-la e desistindo no meio do caminho. Antes que ele pudesse disfarçar, no entanto, ela envolveu o pescoço do rapaz com seus braços enquanto tentava abafar um fraco soluço.

– Oh meu Eru! – exclamou Doug com renovado sarcasmo – Você não vai chorar, vai?

– Não. – Angely suspirou – Pode deixar, não vou chorar. Palavra de mestiço.

Os dois riram juntos. Levando a mão aos cabelos da elfa com hesitação e fechando os olhos enquanto sentia o cheiro dela invadir seus sentidos trazendo velhas lembranças, Doug sorriu de leve por ter Angely Nelly novamente em seus braços. O Anjo de seu alvorecer estava com ele de novo.

– Eu também... Fico feliz em ter você comigo de novo, meu doce.

Angel riu bastante dessa vez. Separou seu corpo do de seu amigo de anos, lembrando o quanto ele gostava de passar horas tentando – em vão – irritá-la enquanto ela não lhe dava ouvidos. A única vez na vida que a elfa havia olhado para ele tinha sido o começo da amizade, quando era tão jovem que os dias lhe pareciam belos e floridos e Doug, ao lado de Kurt McKinnon, a havia chamado de _docinho_ por não gostar de doces enquanto ele adorava. Ela tinha o encarado seriamente por alguns segundos, com a testa franzida, antes de rir tanto que seu diafragma doeu para valer.

– _O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?_

Doug e Angely se entreolharam diante da voz rouca e sibilante de Sirius. Viraram-se para o rapaz, que estava de pé com muita dificuldade já na forma humana, segurando com as mãos um grande machucado no estômago, e encararam seu rosto contorcido de fúria.

– Angel! – exclamou ele tentando avançar – Quem é esse cara?

– Ahm... – ela olhou de um para outro com apreensão enquanto McKinnon, obviamente convencido de que Sirius estragara seu momento, revirava os olhos e resmungava algo muito próximo a "era só o que me faltava" – Doug, aquele é Sirius Black, e, bem, Sirius, esse é Doug McKinnon.

– O QUÊ?! – Angely voltou seu olhar para quem tinha gritado junto com Almofadinhas, e sua atenção voltou-se para um James Potter jogado perto deles em frangalhos – Não _aquele_ McKinnon, certo?

– Oh meu Deus! – a elfa ajoelhou-se ao lado do amigo – James! Pelo amor de Merlin, não se mexa!

– Não precisa me apresentar, Angely.

Sirius bufou audivelmente enquanto ela fechava os olhos em um pedido silencioso de que as coisas se acalmassem. Não seria nada bom ver Doug irritado àquela altura dos acontecimentos...

– Sim, rapaz, eu sou _aquele_ McKinnon. O Comensal da Morte.

– Você estava abraçada com um Comensal da Morte! – exclamou Sirius, aparentemente incapaz de acreditar – _Você estava abraçada com um Comensal da Morte!_

– Oh, não, aqui o buraco é mais embaixo. – Doug riu passando os olhos de Black para Potter – Ela é _amiga_ de um Comensal da Morte, cara. E dos piores, hein!

– Angel! – Sirius deslizou até o chão, ofegando – _Explique-se!_

Mas Remo fez outra investida de repente, pulando em direção à Angely enquanto uivava. A elfa virou-se para ele com a agilidade de um gato, e a capa que relutava em colocar voou de suas mãos quando ela a jogou sobre a cabeça do lobisomem, que tropeçou e caiu ganindo.

– Não posso sair de perto de Remo. – Angely se agachou perto do amigo e devolveu a capa para McKinnon, erguendo o corpo do lobo e arrastando-o para longe com palavras em uma língua que ninguém reconheceu – Cure Sirius, James, Peter e Evans. Reúna todos e dê alguma coisa para eles, aposto que estão assustados.

– _Curar Lily?!_ – James tossiu com força, urrando de dor com as mordidas que havia levado. Em sua voz havia um tom muito desesperado – O que aconteceu com ela?

– Acalme-se, bruxo. A ruivinha está OK. – Doug tirou a varinha do bolso, mas diante do olhar de Angely lembrou que não podia usá-la – _Não me diga que eu vou ter que carregá-lo!_

A elfa encheu-se de doçura ao encarar o rapaz.

– Por favor.

Doug engoliu em seco. Pareceu hesitar por alguns instantes, como se não quisesse estar com tantos olhares sobre si, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir quando ela não se rendeu.

– Maldita. – resmungou ele erguendo James nos braços contra a vontade do rapaz, ao que Angel riu – Não acredito que estou fazendo isso.

– Não pode ser tão ruim! – ela mordeu o lábio inferior para evitar mais risos – Ele é o segundo cara mais popular de Hogwarts.

– Oh, estou bem mais feliz. – e, depois de alguns minutos em que se concentrou em sentar James ao lado de Sirius e Lily ao lado de James, chamando Lucy e os outros (ainda chocados) para perto dele com autoridade – E quem é o primeiro?

– Sirius.

– Hogwarts está em séria decadência. – o rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas para Angely enquanto sentava no chão formando um semi-circulo – Você poderia conjurar canecas para mim?

Ela não respondeu, apenas apontou a mão direita para McKinnon e – sem barulho, raios ou qualquer outra coisa – fez surgir diante dos olhos de todos aquilo que o rapaz havia pedido. Ele pegou uma delas e cobriu o recipiente com os dedos compridos enquanto agradecia displicentemente e sorria para Alicia, que segurava Lily nos braços para que ela – meio desacordada – não caísse no chão. A O'Connel mais nova corou, e James puxou Evans para si enquanto acariciava seus cabelos ruivos.

– Remo? – Angely baixou o tom de voz quando o lobisomem olhou para ela, parando de repente de uivar. Os dois estavam agachados um perto do outro, ele parecendo estar precisando de muito auto-controle para não sair atacando todos novamente – Está me ouvindo?

Ele não teve reação alguma, e Nelly suspirou.

– O reencontro com Doug me fez ver... – ela hesitou antes de continuar, parecendo estar se sentindo um pouco idiota de dizer aquilo para alguém que estava alienado ao resto do mundo – Que eu não tive culpa. Quero dizer, eu não consigo convencer meu próprio coração disso, porque... Puxa, Melian era minha mãe. Eu a amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, e dói demais pensar que fui ao menos minimamente responsável pela morte dela. Mas eu sei que não teria feito nada daquilo sendo eu mesma... – Angely engoliu em seco. Encarou os olhos lupinos de Aluado como se eles fossem a última esperança na qual ela poderia se agarrar – Ellaen di Nanaor é exatamente o mesmo mal que te assola em noites de Lua Cheia, Remo.

O lobisomem olhou para o céu, e seus olhos ficaram ligeiramente mais aguados.

– Você machucou a Lily, o James e o Sirius. Teria matado-os se eu não tivesse chegado, _e a culpa não seria sua!_ Por que eu sou culpada pelas mortes que aconteceram tantos anos atrás?

Angely tinha perdido a segurança em sua voz e seus sussurros resumiram-se em apelos desesperados. Ela precisava que Remo a perdoasse, porque não conseguia acreditar totalmente no que estava dizendo – sendo assim, alguém que acreditasse nela lhe daria um fiapo de felicidade. Ainda mais esse alguém sendo Lupin, a quem ela amava com todo o seu coração, como a um irmão.

Se esforçando para manter todos alheios aos pensamentos de Angely, Doug McKinnon simplesmente continuava falando sem parar.

– ... E é isso. – dizia ele sorrindo – Eu odeio todos vocês, mas Nelly e eu somos amigos desde criança. Ela me pediu para ajudar, então estou aqui mesmo que contra a minha vontade.

– Desde criança?! – Sirius estreitou os olhos para o rapaz enquanto ele entregava mais um copo de algo de cheiro enjoativamente doce, dessa vez para Alice, que estava ao lado de Frank (que por sua vez era o mais perto de Doug no sentido horário) – Então você morava no vilarejo de Aluado e dela?

– Não. – ele sorriu – Eu sou um meio-elfo, cara. Angely e eu tínhamos grandes honras em Valinor, meu pai e a mãe dela eram filhos de Tar-Meneldur. – e, como ninguém tinha entendido – "_Tar_" é usado para nomear os Reis de Valinor.

Lily franziu a testa. Seus braços e a cintura estavam envoltos por ataduras, seu rosto pálido e sua voz fraca. – Vocês vivem em uma monarquia?

– É mais ou menos por aí. – respondeu ele passando uma nova caneca para Lucy, ao que a loira balançou os longos cabelos e sorriu para ele de um modo sedutor.

– E o que é esse líquido, Doug?

Ele olhou para ela de um jeito que até Lily teria abaixado a cabeça e corado. Era tão intenso e enojado que, de repente, todos se sentiram muito mal, como se aquele rapaz tivesse razão em odiá-los.

– Apenas beba. – Lucy obedeceu sem dizer mais nada, e seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas ao engolir algo tão quente. Apesar disso, ela não reclamou e Doug apenas continuou fazendo a mesma coisa com os copos restantes – E não me chame de Doug. É McKinnon para vocês.

– É ISSO! – Peter, que estivera calado por um longo tempo encarando a ferida no lugar onde Lupin o havia atingido com uma expressão de angústia e concentração, de repente ergueu a cabeça. E seu grito foi tão repentino que Frank se engasgou – McKinnon! – explicou ele como se fosse óbvio, olhando para os marotos ao lado dele – Vocês não se lembram?

– Ahm... – James franziu a testa, tentando buscar aquele nome na memória – Eu já o ouvi, é claro, porque esse cara é um Comensal razoavelmente famoso, mas _lembrar_? De quê?

– A história que Angel contou, acho que no quinto ano! Eu estava meio dormindo, mas me lembrei agora, então... – e, como nenhum dos dois havia entendido ainda – _Dark Angel!_ Ela recebeu esse apelido em Valinor e foi proibida de ir lá porque esse tal de Meneldur ficou furioso pelo que ela fez sem querer com um tal de McKinnon, lembram?

– Hey! – Sirius estalou os dedos em um gesto de compreensão – Você tem razão! – e, olhando para Doug – _Você_ é o cara?

Pela primeira vez, McKinnon pareceu surpreso. Arregalou os olhos para Black ao ouvir aquela pergunta e, quando ia responder, gaguejou e tentou novamente.

– Está perguntando se eu... Sou _Kurt? Kurt McKinnon?_

– Estou perguntando se você é a causa da vinda de Angel para Hogwarts.

– Angely?

Ela olhou para Doug inocentemente.

– Sim?

– Não finja que não está ouvindo a conversa. O que diabos Black está perguntando?! Isso é ridículo!

– Ele quer saber se você é Kurt. – Angel baixou os olhos – Escute, Doug...

Mas ele não estava mais prestando atenção. Com a incompreensão estampada no rosto moreno e bonito, o rapaz olhou novamente para o maroto com quem estava conversando.

– Eu sou o irmão mais velho do Kurt. – respondeu simplesmente, voltando a se concentrar na caneca – Por que perguntou isso?

Sirius pareceu um pouco espantado. – Uau. – sussurrou – Então você é o _irmão_ do cara que a Angel machucou?

Doug novamente ergueu os olhos do próprio copo fumegante, uma vez que já tinha entregado todos os outros, onde estava encarando sua face refletida no líquido achocolatado. Ele voltou a olhar de soslaio para Nelly, que continuava sentada ao lado do barulhento lobisomem, e sorriu com inesperado carinho para ela.

– Machucou? – exclamou McKinnon mais para a elfa do que para os marotos – Foi isso que contou aos seus supostos novos amigos?

Ela deu de ombros e não respondeu. O rapaz voltou a olhar para Sirius com sarcasmo.

– Angely não machucou ninguém. Ellaen di Nanaor foi quem matou meu irmão.

James e Lily se entreolharam por um momento antes de voltarem a encarar o chão, corados. Black, no entanto, sustentou o olhar de cor púrpura de Doug com uma expressão desafiadora. Era óbvio que ele tinha se sentido ofendido, menosprezado, e estava irritado por aquele rapaz ser tão mais íntimo da pessoa que amava, incluindo o fato de que McKinnon a entendia bem mais. Não era justo, certo? Ele tinha se esforçado por sete anos para tentar romper a barreira de Nelly, e quando achava que tinha conseguido percebia que não estava exatamente com a razão com relação a isso!

– E você não tem nem um pingo de rancor por isso? Quero dizer, olhe o escândalo que Remo fez!

Uma sombra passou pelo olhar de McKinnon quando ele ouviu isso, e seus lábios se contraíram com o esforço de conter sua língua afiada.

– _Doug!_

– Mas eu nem disse nada!

Angel apoiou as mãos no chão para o caso de precisar se levantar rapidamente. – Sei que pensou em dizer.

– MAS É CLARO QUE PENSEI! – ele bufou e tomou um gole do líquido doce – Você escutou o que ele disse? Foi a maior besteira que eu já ouvi na vida!

– Caramba! – exclamou Sirius – Foi só uma pergunta!

– Ok, gênio. Eu vou respondê-lo. – Doug inclinou-se para trás, se encostando em um dos colchões que estavam ali preguiçosamente – Meu irmão se chamava Kurt. Ele era tão mestiço quanto eu e Angely, mas tinha poderes que nunca tive. O Desdobramento de Alma dele...

– O _o quê?_

– Por Ilúvatar, senhorita Nelly! – ele socou o ar – Qual é o problema com esse cara?

– Foi você quem se meteu a explicar. – e, vendo Remo fazer um gesto brusco – _Parado aí_, Lupin!

– Certo. – Doug revirou os olhos, e James começou a ficar quase tão irritado quanto Sirius já estava. Por que a elfa simplesmente não tinha contado aquelas coisas para ele? Ao menos o maldito Comensal da Morte não estaria tão cheio de si! – Ellaen é o Desdobramento de Angely, ou – como vocês dizem – a "segunda personalidade" dela. Todo mestiço tem isso, incluindo eu e Kurt. Mas o dele, Anárion, era o mais violento dos que, na época, eram quatorze mestiços.

– Vocês são tão raros assim? – admirou-se Lily.

– Não éramos. Mas fomos caçados e apenas treze, os símbolos que ficaram como exemplos do sofrimento, foram os que se salvaram.

A voz de Angel soou de repente.

– Você não acha que está falando demais?

– Relaxa. – McKinnon piscou para ela – Seus queridos amigos estão interessados por saberem aquilo que não deu tempo para você contar em sete anos, e não temos nada melhor para fazer. – e, apontando para Almofadinhas com um sorriso – E esse cara está apaixonado por você, então é bom que ele saiba no problema em que está se metendo.

A escassa paciência de Sirius chegou ao fim. Ele inclinou-se para um sarcástico e cheio de si McKinnon, encarando-o com uma fúria intensa.

– E se eu realmente estiver, cara? – desafiou ele segurando o colarinho do capaz, ao que Angely ficou pálida feito papel sentindo o coração disparar – O que você tem a ver com isso?

– Simples. – Doug abriu a boca para responder, mas Nelly o interrompeu bruscamente.

– Doug! – implorou ela com um nervosismo repentino – Pelo amor de Merlin, pare com isso!

– _Merlin_?! Você já está falando feito bruxa, é?

– Nunca tive muito orgulho de Ilúvatar, principalmente depois que Meneldur contou que ele não nos ofereceu ajuda na época do Império de Angband com aquele Morgoth no comando.

– Ah, mas isso foi porque tínhamos enfurecido-o com o Massacre dos Portos de Valinor!

– Será que dava para vocês pararem de discutir religião? – interrompeu Sirius, a cada segundo mais furioso e enciumado – O que você ia dizer, hein, McKinnon?

– Doug, por favor...!

– Deixe-o falar, Angely. – James olhou rapidamente para ela – Do que tem tanto medo?

– De que ele fale besteira!

E então Doug sorriu e levantou, desvencilhando-se de Sirius e andando até Angely – que também ficou de pé, extremamente nervosa e assustada – e pegou-a pela mão. A respiração de Nelly ficou difícil com o toque, ela começou a piscar com mais freqüência e arregalar os olhos como se as coisas estivessem começando a ficar borradas, e o ar que passava por sua garganta virou um chiado baixo. Almofadinhas e os outros se entreolharam, de repente assustados pelo contexto – a elfa parecendo estar passando mal, um Comensal da Morte de mãos dadas com ela e um lobisomem atrás deles – e lágrimas de agonia nasceram nos olhos das garotas.

– Doug... – sussurrou ela – Doug, por favor, pare com isso...

– Você perguntou qual é o problema em estar apaixonado por Angel, não? – ele sorriu de orelha a orelha – O caso é que eu a amo desde que ela nasceu, Black, e entre os que antes eram quatorze mestiços havia sete elfos e sete elfas, cada um prometido à alguém por elos indestrutíveis. Eu sou o par dela.

Angely franziu a testa e olhou para Doug, o medo sumindo de seu rosto. De repente, depois de uma longa reflexão, ela contraiu os lábios como se estivesse contendo algum sentimento muito forte e caiu na gargalhada. Simples assim.

– Qual é a graça? – McKinnon permaneceu alguns segundos sério, obviamente fingindo, e então começou a rir também. Os dois apoiaram-se um no outro para não caírem no chão de tanto que gargalhavam, e até o lobisomem pareceu confuso – Não, não, sério. – ele ofegou, voltando a rir e ficando sério de novo – Qual é a graça?

– Elos... indestrutíveis?! – ofegou ela – De onde veio isso?

– Mas não é totalmente mentira, ou é? – ele puxou-a para mais perto, ao que a elfa baixou o olhar novamente e tentou se soltar – Ao menos não a parte em que eu disse que te amo.

– Doug...

– Era isso que você não queria que eu dissesse, não é? – e, virando-se sorridente para Sirius apontando para Angel como se fosse uma propaganda de motos – Sabia que a pele dela tem o cheiro natural das Elanor, flores de Valinor? E que quando ela sorri _de verdade_ o vento sopra mais forte? Que ela odeia chocolate? Que os cabelos são ondulados? Que os lábios ficam roxos quando ela é contrariada?

Sirius ficou de pé. Estava se sentindo desafiado.

– Ah, é? – exclamou ele se aproximando de Doug a passos largos mesmo que mancos – O beijo dela é doce e calmo, sabia?

– Oh sim. – Doug sorriu e piscou para Angely, que revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços – E ela gosta que uma mão segure a cintura e a outra acaricie o rosto ou os cabelos!

Black arregalou os olhos para Nelly, chocado. Então ela... Eles já...?

– Não dê ouvidos ao Doug, Sirius. Ele é maluco.

McKinnon segurou a mão dela novamente. – Por você.

– Como ele...?

– O meu poder é voar. O de Doug é ver além do que os olhos mostram.

– Eu não precisei dos meus poderes para perceber detalhes, Angely. OK, aquilo sobre a cintura e os cabelos foi, mas o resto...

Lupin uivou novamente, e Nelly empurrou os dois de volta ao semi-circulo bruscamente antes de virar para o lobisomem. Antes de sentarem, no entanto, Doug puxou Sirius para poder sussurrar:

– Você não tem chance, Black.

– Espere para ver.

– Vou esperar sentado para não cansar.

– Já chega, garotos. – todos olharam para Lily quando a voz dela soou alegre e com renovada energia – Amanhã de manhã vocês brigam pela Angely, mas acho que já é tarde demais para discutir.

– Só mais uma pergunta! – Peter, que estivera sorrindo o tempo todo, inclinou-se para Doug em tom de segredo – Essa história de pares entre os mestiços, isso é verdade?

– É. – para a surpresa geral, foi Alicia quem respondeu. Ela ergueu o livrinho sobre elfos que tinha nas mãos e o entregou para McKinnon – Eu encontrei o capitulo sobre a mistura de sangues entre mortais e imortais.

– Hey! – o rosto do elfo se iluminou com um sorriso – Valeu aí, bruxa.

Depois disso, ninguém mais disse nada por um bom tempo. James, Peter e Sirius – este último a contra gosto – puxaram colchões para mais longe e iniciaram uma longa conversa que deviam ter tido assim que Remo havia acusado Angely de coisas tão sérias.

– Eu só... – Frank, Alice, Lucy e Alicia se entreolharam. Longbottom olhou para Remo por cima do ombro – Escuta, eu não quero ser rude, mas... _Remo é um lobisomem?_

– Que conclusão incrível. – Doug ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele, sorrindo como sempre – Aposto que você vai ser um auror da Ordem da Fênix.

– Nós apenas queríamos ter certeza. – Frank parecia um pouco chocado – Mas está tudo bem. Vou ficar OK depois de dormir. – e, dizendo isso, se jogou para trás e caiu em cima do colchão que havia convocado enquanto as garotas restantes faziam o mesmo, mas de forma menos drástica. Apenas Lily Evans não parecia assustada, apenas pensativa.

Quando o silêncio voltou a reinar e até Lupin havia se enroscado no chão e fechado os olhos, Doug se ergueu. De repente majestoso e imponente, sua expressão sarcástica derreteu com uma súbita amabilidade e descontração, e ele tirou um frasco de prata o bolso com gestos floreados para que Angel visse.

– A última vez que ouvi sua voz foi quando você me disse adeus. – ele abriu o frasco e jogou seu conteúdo no ar. Nelly expirou devagar e o vento soprou mais forte, fazendo o pó que havia dentro do recipiente de prata nas mãos de McKinnon se espalhar e fazer todos os presentes, tirando os dois elfos, dormirem instantaneamente – E tudo para vir para Hogwarts. Valeu a pena, Angely? Valeu a pena me deixar para trás e condenar todos os que te amam à saudade?

Depois de anos vivendo apenas em contato com bruxos, Angel havia esquecido do poder adormecido dentro dela e do quão grande era o infortúnio que ele lhe trazia. Quando jovem, na época que McKinnon a havia conhecido, o olhar dela era puro e seu sorriso encantador, sua voz límpida, seu coração aberto e sua personalidade gentil mesmo que calada. Angely ainda lembrava como sua pureza havia sido reduzida a cinzas quando inocentemente havia aceitado a proposta de seu avô para entrar em um tipo de clube de duelos, e – no primeiro dia – Kurt havia sido seu oponente. E nada poderia fazê-la esquecer do modo como ter sido dominada por Ellaen a salvara da fúria de Anárion, e nem do olhar vazio e lacrimoso da pobre criança mestiça que agradecia por não ter precisado viver mais do que aquilo. Ela tinha matado para sobreviver, mas isso não aliviava sua culpa.

– Me desculpe. – o peso dos anos caiu sobre Angely novamente. Tentou mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos, mas não teve muito sucesso e por isso voltou a se calar. Pigarreou, se sentindo desconfortável, e o barulho da respiração de Remo rompeu o silêncio pesado – Para que adormecê-los, Doug?

Ele guardou o frasco antes de olhar para a elfa. Andou até ela a passos lentos e firmes e, quando frente a frente, ambos se encararam por um longo tempo antes que Angel andasse até onde Sirius estava dormindo profundamente, de bruços e com o rosto virado para ela.

Nelly se ajoelhou ao lado de Black e afastou o cabelo dele do rosto que, calmo e banhado pelo luar, pareceu-lhe a coisa mais bela que já tinha visto. Com seus dedos finos, compridos e gelados, Angely percorreu o rosto de Sirius demorando-se nos lábios quentes e macios. Sorriu de leve com o contraste entre as temperaturas, e quando McKinnon voltou a falar por sobre o barulho do vento forte sua voz estava seca.

– Não vai me responder? – e, vendo-a fazer menção de protestar – Eu perguntei primeiro.

Angely olhou para James, que havia adormecido com um sorriso maroto. Percorreu o cabelo arrepiado do rapaz com a mão, rindo cada vez mais, e então ficou de pé novamente. Encarou Peter, Evans, Longbottom, Crawford e também as duas O'Connel; sua expressão feliz não se desfez nem ao olhar para Remo em sua forma de lobo. Pegou algo que Rabicho segurava junto ao peito, e seus olhos percorreram toda a extensão de um velho pergaminho antes de tirar a varinha do bolso.

– Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom. – falou com um toque de varinha, ao que linhas começaram a aparecer na superfície antes vazia – "Os senhores Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas orgulhosamente apresentam: O Mapa do Maroto".

– Por que seu nome não está aí?

– Eu não ajudei a fazer o mapa, estava ocupada cumprindo detenções para Filch. – ela desviou a atenção do pergaminho e, quando ergueu a cabeça, seu rosto possuía uma luz diferente. De súbito, em seu olhar o alaranjado claro voltou aos poucos e ela tremeu, se segurando para não cair – Você perguntou se valeu a pena?

– Yep.

– Eu não sei. Mas James, Sirius, Peter, Remo e até Evans, Alicia e Lucy significam tanto para mim quanto você e os outros Onze Mestiços. – ela voltou a se ajoelhar ao lado de Sirius. Seu rosto ficou mais pálido e seus machucados voltaram a sangrar, especialmente o mais próximo do coração – Eles me conquistaram aos poucos, e já é tarde demais para tentar parar isso mesmo que eu queira.

E então um cantar invadiu o salão, quase como o pio de um pássaro diante dos primeiros raios do alvorecer. No meio do salão, o ar se concentrou em uma massa que foi se expandindo até parecer um portal, e – quando Angely se deu conta do que estava acontecendo ali – levantou-se a duras penas se aproximando de Doug sem conseguir acreditar. Quando onze formas encapuzadas, duas das quais batiam na cintura dos outros, saíram de dentro daquilo como se fosse uma porta e o último fez um gesto que o fechou, até McKinnon parecia surpreso.

– MAS QUE DROGA! – foi a primeira coisa que alguém postado no meio de todos exclamou, obviamente incapaz de se conter e arrancando a capa enquanto olhava para o que estava na ponta esquerda – EU VOU TE MATAR, ADAM, ESCREVA O QUE ESTOU DIZENDO!

Era uma garota de olhos vermelhos. Sua pele, mais escura do que a de Doug, entrava em majestoso contraste com o vestido branco parecido com o de Angely; ela estava descalça, seu rosto era belo, os olhos um pouco puxados, os lábios finíssimos, os cabelos crespos e ruivos, o nariz fino e pequeno e a testa discreta. O corpo era magro e um pouco reto, e em seu pescoço ela carregava um colar comprido com um grande pingente de algo que se parecia com uma borboleta saindo do casulo.

Angely ofegou e teria caído para trás de McKinnon não a tivesse amparado a tempo quando reconheceu a moça e o rapaz com quem ela estava gritando quando este, de voz calma e profunda, baixou o capuz para falar com ela.

– O que foi agora, Lis? – indagou ele apenas por educação, desamarrando o laço que prendia a capa ao seu corpo e jogando-a de lado enquanto percorria o salão com seus olhos amarelos claríssimos.

Ele parecia ser exatamente o oposto da outra garota. Era muito branco e sua roupa preta, igual a de McKinnon, contrastava com a pele, tinha os cílios compridos e delineados como que para compensar toda a claridade que o conjunto da obra representava; seus lábios eram grossos e pálidos, o cabelo loiro com algumas mechas pretas e arrepiadas, as bochechas fracamente rosadas, a expressão bondosa e o corpo magro, esguio embora discreto. Era muito bonito, e na mão direita usava um anel em forma de pássaro.

– _O QUE FOI AGORA?!_ – Lis tentou avançar para o rapaz, mas os dois vultos ao seu lado a detiveram – SEU MALDITO PORTAL! EU QUASE ME PERDI DENTRO DELE DE NOVO!

– É a Grey ou Finduilas? – um dos dois que seguravam Lis firmemente também se livrou da capa – Ainda não consegui saber qual das duas é o Desdobramento.

Ao encarar os olhos azuis do que tinha se mostrado por último, Angely gritou. Ele era o mais alto do grupo, e também parecia o mais rebelde; em uma das orelhas havia uma pequena argola prateada pendurada, incrustada com a figura de uma capa, a pele era da mesma tonalidade da dela – nem muito morena e nem muito branca – e seu cabelo azul-marinho, ondulado, chegava aos ombros; tinha um sorriso sedutor com grandes e finas presas, os lábios finos e levemente arroxeados, uma barba mal-feita que lhe dava um charme a mais e um óculos arredondado pendurado em cima do nariz praticamente por acaso. Parecia o mais velho dos que tinham se mostrado até agora.

– Oh meu _Deus!_ – exclamou a elfa com a voz aguda apontando, trêmula, para o homem que a encarava com a testa franzida – _Tad Billson?!_ – e, como ele confirmara como sendo algo normal – Quero dizer, _aquele_ Tad? _The__Invisible__ Bill?_

Ele riu gostosamente com sua voz segura e simpática. Andou quase correndo até Angely e a abraçou com força; por um momento, os dois pareceram sumir no ar, e – quando se separaram para olharem um para o outro, ela com os olhos levemente mais brilhantes – caíram em alegres gargalhadas.

– Dark Angel! – exclamou ele, ao que a elfa fez uma careta de divertido desgosto – Caramba, você _cresceu!_ Da última vez em que te vi você tinha o rosto tão triste que só te ver me deixava depressivo!

Angely riu, sem nem ao menos se importar com o estardalhaço que todos estavam fazendo. Ela olhou por cima do ombro do velho meio-elfo a sua frente, voltando-se para Doug e depois para o grupo novamente. Apontou para a menina com um ar irritado, quase sem voz, e avançou para ela com passos incertos.

– _Lis Grey?_ – sussurrou, segurando os braços da menina para não cair de susto enquanto a outra voltava a sorrir aos poucos – Não consigo acreditar!

As duas se abraçaram. Sem perder tempo, Nelly deu uma última olhada nela e passou para o próximo, emocionada, alegre e confusa demais para poder exclamar algo além dos nomes das pessoas: estavam todos lá. Todos os Onze Elfos Mestiços além dela e McKinnon.

Jenny Simpson, cujo olho direito era lilás e o esquerdo vermelho vinho, a pele um pouco mais branca do que a de Angel e uma postura que irradiava responsabilidade e beleza, a abraçou com força dizendo que tinha ficado com saudades quando ela havia ido embora. A moça, pelo menos dois anos mais velha do que Nelly, tinha o cabelo curto e desfiado nas pontas da cor de seu olho direito; uma mecha, presa com uma presilha em forma de olho, lhe caía sobre as duas têmporas e chegava aos ombros. Era da cor do olho esquerdo, e a moça – assim como todos os outros – era extremamente bonita, seu corpo um pouco menos reto do que o de Lis Grey.

Angely passou de Jen para Britteny Sweetnam. As duas tinham a mesma idade, e Britty chegou a dar pulinhos alegres ao reconhecê-la, chamando-a de "_Darkness_" e rindo com isso sem o menor medo da outra se zangar; Nelly tinha esquecido-se do quanto estava acostumada com a inconveniência quase sem intenção da menina. Ela tinha os olhos prateados e puros, inquisidores e que chegavam facilmente ao recôndito mais obscuro de qualquer alma; a pele era tão clara que parecia brilhar em meio àquela escuridão, o cabelo comprido, escorrido e branco, suas bochechas fofas e seu rosto tão infantil quanto o resto do corpo, mesmo que fosse do tamanho da Angel. Usava um grande brinco na orelha esquerda em forma de um cérebro humano.

Dando um passo para o lado, a elfa reconheceu o rosto sério e anuviado da irmã de Britteny, Bright, e se espantou quando a viu sorrir com tanta naturalidade que, se tivesse feito isso no passado, a teriam prendido por medo de que não estivesse em seu juízo perfeito. A menina, com seus olhos amarelo-queimados que se assemelhavam a um espelho, constatou o quanto Angely havia mudado com satisfação e alegria, chegando a brincar que a filha de Melian estava até mais bonita do que qualquer uma das outras. Sirius e Doug teriam concordado com isso na hora, mas ninguém ali se atreveu a dizer nada; Nelly entendeu, então, que Bright não tinha sido a única a ter ganho gana de viver no tempo que haviam ficado separadas. Ela era loira e esguia, de pele mesclada e bela, gêmea não idêntica de Britty que ostentava um medalhão em forma de sapato de cristal.

Mais um passo e lá estava Angely ao lado de Seth Judd. Ele era expansivo e extrovertido, e abraçou Nelly com força quando a viu em frente a si; tinha os olhos pretos e os cabelos comportados da mesma cor, aparência bela e a mais comum do grupo dos elfos, mas seu sorriso era encantadoramente cativante – exatamente como James. Ele lembrava muito o maroto para Angel, e ela não pôde conter sorrisos mais largos quando percebeu isso. Em seu pulso, a elfa viu uma fita preta com o desenho de uma estrela de cinco pontas representando não os cinco elementos, mas sim os cinco sentidos.

Aaron Striker era lúcido e gentil, de olhos azul-marinhos e cabelo roxo-escuro que estava começando a ficar comprido e rebelde. Usava uma corrente fina, de ouro, com o pingente de dois "Zé-Palitos" de mãos dadas; era bonito e mais sério do que os outros, e ao invés de ficar tão entusiasmado a ponto de tirar os pés de Nelly do chão – como os outros – ele apenas sorriu e disse que estava feliz em vê-la, apertando sua mão. Ela estava acostumada com aquilo, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente como, e considerou uma grande vitória ter recebido quatro palavras do rapaz.

Ísis Lian, ao lado de Aaron, estava nervosa quando Angely chegou até ela. As duas se encararam por um tempo tão longo que os que cochichavam se calaram, e encarar seu próprio rosto refletido nos olhos brancos, vazios, marejados e assustadores da menina que era o Par de Kurt McKinnon fez com que ela tivesse, de repente, sérias dificuldades para respirar. Ísis tinha uma cicatriz que ia da têmpora direita até o queixo do outro lado, atravessando a bochecha e os lábios grossos, pequenos e pálidos, uma marca que – quando Nelly deixara Valinor para sempre – não existia em seu rosto antes alegre, agora amargo. No pescoço dela, sustentado por um fio que de tão fino parecia não existir, havia um pequeno globo espelhado, e o cabelo cinza-escuro dela – que era crespo – dava a ela um ar de bela despreocupação.

As duas abriram a boca para falar algo ao mesmo tempo, mas desistiram imediatamente. Desperdiçando o que sabia que era uma ótima oportunidade para se livrar de um peso muito grande, Angely apenas deu outro passo para o lado e – para o seu espanto – deu de cara um duas crianças que discutiam fervorosamente sobre quem era ela.

– Lummyát está dizendo que você é Melian Nelly! – exclamou um menino de olhos azuis e pele morena apontando para uma outra criança ao seu lado, uma menina loira e branca de olhos coloridos – Diga a ela que isso é absolutamente _ridículo_, senhorita!

– Quem... – a elfa franziu a testa, meio confusa e sorridente – Quem são vocês?

Foi Doug, que – sem ela perceber – havia vindo ao encontro dela, quem respondeu.

– Lummyát Knightley e Meybiki Slaker. – e, quando a elfa apenas pareceu compreender menos – Os dois são um Par. Chegaram em Valinor assim que você foi embora, mas sempre fizeram parte da conta dos antes Quatorze Mestiços.

– Mesmo assim eles não deveriam ser mais velhos?

McKinnon franziu a testa para as duas crianças, e então a compreensão se espalhou pelo seu rosto. Ele olhou de Tad para Angely, que simplesmente deram de ombros, e então se dirigiu a Lummyát.

– Lummy, querida. – sussurrou ele ameaçadoramente – Pare já com essas malditas ilusões!

E então, depois de piscar sem compreender, Angely viu Knightley e Slaker se tornarem dois adolescentes apenas uns dois anos mais novos do que ela mesma diante de seus olhos alaranjados. O rapaz era alto e tinha no rosto uma expressão entediada, era belo e tinha um sinal em forma de um septagrama no supercílio; a moça tinha longos cabelos loiros e lisos feito os de Lucy, corpo bonito e de formas acentuadas. Lummy tinha um ar travesso e infantil, mas bem intencionado, e quando estendeu a mão para Angely pedindo desculpas as duas simpatizaram uma com a outra instantaneamente: era assim entre os Treze, era dificílimo que não gostassem uns dos outros.

– E então? – perguntou Meybiki assim que as apresentações terminaram – Quem é você de verdade?

Ela olhou de um para o outro ficando séria de repente. Tinha finalmente entendido o que ser ela mesma significava, e não era pouca coisa principalmente entre os mestiços; sua mãe tinha sido a mais poderosa antes de morrer, deixando o pesado legado para a filha.

– Angely Nelly. – respondeu ela, e os dois jovens ofegaram enquanto se entreolhavam de olhos arregalados.

– Eu te disse que ela era uma Nelly! – Lummy sacudiu seu Par com animação – Viiiu, eu disse, eu disse!

Meybiki a ignorou. E, ao invés de responder, sorriu.

– Então é para isso que nos arrancaram da cama. – ele ergueu as mãos para Angel, e delas saíram uma luz quente e que aliviou a dor que ela sentia – Acho que todos nós viemos buscá-la, senhorita Nelly.

E, se sentindo dopada e fraca, Angely fechou os olhos com um alívio tão profundo que suas preocupações derreteram.


	14. Namárië

**N/A – Estou chocada demais por causa de mais de um mês sem computador para poder falar mais. E valeu pelas **_**várias**_** reviews, hein?**

_**Droga de vida.**_

**Ok, ok, desculpem. Eu não estou legal. E o que os pobres leitores tem a ver com isso? Naadaa! De qualquer forma, se alguém ler espero que goste.**

_**P.S**_**.: Poemas, músicas, nomes: muito dessas coisas foi descaradamente retirada das obras de J.R.R. Tolkien. Aliás, o nome do cap ("**_**Namárië") **_**significa "**_**Adeus**_**".**

_**P.P.S**_**.: Eu realmente sinto muito pelo inconveniente MALDITO que me fez ficar longe por tanto tempo, e os caps que escrevi neste mês serão postados um atrás do outro para compensar.**

**Boa leitura.**

_XxX.Namárië.XxX_

Quando Lily acordou, preferiu continuar com os olhos bem fechados. Seus membros estavam dormentes, mas ela não ousou se mexer: vozes demais estavam soando em um tipo de canto em outra língua para que ela se sentisse segura o bastante para isso.

_Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrinen,_

_Yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!_

Por algum motivo estranho, sua mente se livrou do medo e da confusão por não entender o que se passava no ambiente à sua volta. Passos frenéticos soaram, como em uma dança, e ela pôde ouvir claramente o crepitar das chamas que lhe pareceu hipnotizador; as vozes que soavam, soberbas, lhe deram a impressão de calma e segurança total.

_Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier_

_mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva_

Enquanto os tons de voz aumentavam a cada estrofe, Lily viu-se invadida por sentimentos que nunca havia sentido antes. Uma sensação de paz a invadiu, e a súbita consciência de vida de seres além dela encheu sua mente com certezas que minavam as dúvidas que haviam lhe assolado antes de acordar.

_Andunë pella, Vardo tellumar_

_nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni_

_ómaryo airetári-lírinen._

Ela abriu os olhos. Deu de cara com o rosto de Lucy, cuja boca estava entreaberta, e percebeu que seus corpos faziam sombras na parede próxima por culpa da luz que vinha do fogo aparentemente aceso: ainda era noite. A mais longa de sua vida, talvez, porque dormira na madrugada e acordara ainda nela.

_Si man i yulma nin equantuva?_

Lentamente, na mesma velocidade em que seu corpo se moveria se estivesse dopado, ela se virou. Ficou de bruços para então voltar-se para a balbúrdia, mergulhada de novo em escuridão e rezando mentalmente para que pensassem que seus movimentos eram comuns para aqueles que dormiam em um sono inquieto, e agradeceu por nenhum barulho cessar quando o se mexeu. Estaria sonhando?

_An si Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo_

_ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë_

O que viu assim que entreabriu os olhos foi fotografado por sua mente instantaneamente, e a imagem de treze figuras cobertas de ouro e prata com mantas compridas e capas majestosas dançou em sua mente deliciada com o que presenciava. O soar alto do vento, que assobiava como uma flauta doce, trouxe-lhe cheiros exóticos que a obrigaram a abrir os olhos por completo. Seu corpo deitado, desse modo, ergueu-se lentamente.

_ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë_

_ar sindanóriello caita mornië_

Havia uma fogueira no meio da roda em volta da qual doze pessoas dançavam, pulando e mexendo as mãos de forma indescritivelmente elegante. A décima terceira, só agora a ruiva conseguia notar, estava de braços abertos acima da fogueira: seu corpo levitava e uma manta metade branca e metade negra cobria seu corpo por inteiro.

_i falmalinnar imbë met, ar hísië_

_untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë._

_Si vanwa na, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!_

A música se fundiu com os sons naturais da noite, e as vozes que saíam das bocas daquelas pessoas incríveis chegaram a um ponto tão místico que Lily sentiu as vibrações da atmosfera se curvando diante deles. Precisou fechar os olhos com a fraqueza que lhe invadiu, como se o Mundo todo coubesse no meio da roda que os Doze mais o ser desmaiado faziam e se unisse à eles na tentativa de retorcer-se por inteiro, e quando os reabriu nenhum dos que dançavam continuavam de pé: seus corpos estavam encolhidos no chão.

_Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar._

_Nai elyë hiruva. Namárie!_

Aquela última palavra, que mesmo sem conhecer Lily conseguia ouvir claramente, ecoou na mente da ruiva e ela precisou berrar para se livrar da angústia que o poder a sua volta representava. A ruiva sentiu-se tão pequena quando fagulhas pareceram estourar em frente aos seus olhos que pensou que iria enlouquecer, e quando o silêncio caiu sobre o salão desabado – incluindo uma escuridão que de tão densa assustava – ela agradeceu por ainda estar viva.

– Quem és tu, ser da Luz e das Trevas que clama por nossa ajuda? – em meio a todo o atordoante fim do aparente ritual, uma voz se ergueu acima de tudo. Era grave e séria, e uma aura roxa se acendeu em volta do rapaz que Lily reconheceu como Doug McKinnon quando ele falou.

– Não sei quem sou e tampouco lhe pedi algum socorro, Elfo Que Tudo Pré-Vê!

Diante da voz que a ruiva decididamente reconheceu como a de Angely Nelly, o pano que havia sobre o corpo dela brilhou e evaporou deixando cair partículas de luz sobre seu corpo: cada machucado da moça, por menor que fosse, estava reluzindo. A próxima voz que soou foi a de uma mulher logo atrás de McKinnon, voltada para o centro da roda, e Evans ficou de pé para ver melhor a cor de vinho da luz que rodeava tal ser.

– Há muito renunciastes o privilégio de viver entre os teus semelhantes que vagaram sozinhos a tua procura por todos os anos que nos separaram, e Varda chama-te de volta ao destino que lhe foi confiado.

– Não reconheço mais no nome de tal antiga Senhora a confiança e certeza de proteção que eu via em minha infância, Lalaith. Teu corpo de Jenny Simpson e teus olhos de Hipnotizadora não hão de me ludibriar com facilidade, porque perdi a fé em meu povo no dia em que meu coração morreu.

– Não profanes a figura que te deu a vida, _Darkness_! – outra garota luziu, desta vez em frente à Doug e em prata – Compreendo que teu rancor pelo próprio poder seja vasto, mas precisamos de sua força plena para seguirmos em frente! Dumbledore deixou marcas do selo que criou em você, e o controle que deve ter sobre si mesma não existirá enquanto seu poder crescer dentro de um lacre!

– EU NÃO DESEJO QUE ELE CRESÇA!

Com o berro de Angely a ruiva percebeu que ela estava deitada sobre as brasas da fogueira, e precisou virar de costas para aquela cena para não tentar interferir. Ao que parecia o ritual que estava acontecendo era entre elfos, e – exatamente por não estar entendendo absolutamente nada do que estava sendo dito – não deveria se meter por mais que desejasse ajudar Nelly.

Espantada, mas não chocada, Evans viu vários olhos brilhando à altura dos seus na escuridão em que o lugar onde ela e os outros haviam dormido estava mergulhado.

– Alguém está entendendo alguma coisa? – sussurrou aproximando-se deles e torcendo para que não fosse verdade a velha história sobre a audição fina dos elfos, lembrando então do modo inacreditavelmente rápido com que Angel entendia o que estava se passando muito longe e se calando para ter certeza de que tinham ignorado sua presença – Bem, acho que não. Estão todos acordados, ao menos?

– Sim. – foi a voz de Sirius, obviamente baixa a contra gosto, que soou muito irritada – Mas fique quieta por favor, Lily, estou tentando escutar.

Black havia sido tão educado com ela que a ruiva preferiu não rebater, procurando lentes de óculos em meio a todos os que estavam de pé perto de si sem conseguir encontrar por causa do escuro.

– Tad? – chamou Nelly de repente, talvez preocupada com o silêncio que se seguira à suas últimas palavras desesperadas – Interfira por mim, eu lhe peço!

– Não posso, Dark Angel. – a aura do rapaz grande, belo e forte atrás da menina que falara depois de McKinnon, Jenny, era de um azul tão claro que doeu um pouco os olhos acostumados ao escuro de Evans – Ellaen di Nanaor está tomando conta de você justamente por renegar um poder tão especial, minha querida, e o salvamento de sua alma é preciso. Tens que encontrar o equilíbrio entre você mesma e o Mal que vive aí dentro para salvar-se poupar os outros da dor que representará seu fim.

– E porque eu preciso decidir sobre isso _agora_?! Estou sob pressão!

De uma vez só, três chamas se acenderam em volta do corpo dos elfos presentes, e seus nomes foram escritos acima de suas cabeças: Lis, Bright e Seth.

– Hey, porque o meu nome está em cima de mim? – exclamou de forma irritadiça a menina Lis.

– Nós três pensamos na mesma solução e o Segundo Elemento Sagrado consagrou nossa idéia. – foi a outra moça em respondeu, calma e controlada – Eu, Finduilas e nosso amigo Túrin opinamos quanto a nossa já planejada estadia na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Além de caçarmos com Squalor o caminho para Riddle, por que não damos à Angely o merecido direito de pensar mais um pouco?

A mesma coisa de antes aconteceu, e dessa vez os nomes estavam escritos com água: Aaron, Ísis e Adam.

– O que o Elemento da Cura deseja que façamos? – indagou McKinnon, exasperado, e foi a menina quem respondeu com cautela.

– Estamos em sintonia com o Universo, e todas as coisas aprovadas por Ele devem ser ouvidas com igual atenção.

– Você tem razão, cara Lothlór. – retomando o controle tão rápido que Lils se espantou, Doug mudou seu tom para um bem mais calmo – Prossigam com suas opiniões, por favor.

– A recuperação do corpo de Angel depende do quão fortemente ela irá aceitar nossa ajuda nesses minutos penosos. – a voz de Aaron tomou um volume tão baixo que Evans só o escutou com muito esforço, e talvez por isso Aaron interrompeu-o e falou no lugar dele.

– Angel tem que nos aceitar caminhando junto com ela para poder se curar até da cegueira. – a ruiva prendeu a respiração diante daquilo, e ouviu Sirius xingar baixinho atrás de si – Ela se acostumou a viver sozinha, vai ter problemas em pensar em todos nós ajudando-a mutuamente.

Black, diante daquilo, não conseguiu se controlar.

– Sozinha o caram-!

Uma movimentação brusca fez com que Lils percebesse que algum maroto, provavelmente James, havia calado o rapaz.

– Nós não somos idiotas. – uma adolescente, a única que parecia bem jovem ali, balançou os cabelos loiros sem olhar em direção ao grupo que observava tudo escondido – Já sabemos que estão aí, bruxos, apenas não fizemos nada para não desfazermos a concentração da roda.

– Lummyát! – exclamou Tad em um tom de repreensão – Você vai acabar desfazendo nossa conexão!

– Ok, ok, foi mal.

Todos fecharam os olhos, talvez para se certificarem de que ainda estavam com suas almas em perfeita conexão com todo o resto – fosse o que ele fosse – e quando os reabriram Angel aparentemente havia tomado uma decisão. Ela pigarreou uma, duas, três vezes, e então desfrutou de mais alguns minutos de pausa para finalmente falar.

– Eu os aceito como parte de meu destino.

Foi apenas isso que a voz límpida da elfa anunciou, mas a pequena frase bastou para que seu corpo se erguesse do chão e a única pessoa que continuava no escuro apareceu envolta pelo brilho mais forte do que qualquer outro. Os Doze formaram um círculo em volta do jovem rapaz cujo nome era anunciado pelos outros, Meybiki (e o Desdobramento de Alma, aparentemente, Beren), e quando sua voz soou as mãos dos elfos se uniram enquanto giravam cada vez com mais velocidade no mesmo compasso.

Agora que todos já sabiam que tinham sido descobertos há muito tempo, não foi preciso mais do que segundos para que se aproximassem correndo das luzes para ver melhor. Mas, mesmo com toda a magia que envolvia tudo o que estava acontecendo, ninguém além dos elfos conseguia entender.

– Meybiki Slaker por parte das banshees das lendas Irlandesas cunhadas pelos Celtas, Beren por parte dos elfos. Apresento-me a você, Angely Nelly dos bruxos e Ellaen di Nanaor dos elfos, e lhe ofereço meu poder de cura na mesma proporção em que você me oferece os seus infinitos dotes mágicos. Coloco o poder de reconstituir-se à seu favor, e que a luz e a escuridão se encarreguem de curar seu corpo cuja alma ainda não está perdida.

– Doug McKinnon por parte dos bruxos e Fëanor por parte dos elfos. Uno-me a você, a quem queremos integrar para sempre no grupo do qual mesmo sem querer sempre fez parte, lhe oferecendo a arte da percepção em troca de tudo o que você dispor.

– Jenny Simpson por parte dos ditos trouxas e Lalaith pelos Primeiros Filhos de Ilúvatar, os elfos. Dou-lhe aquilo que tenho de mais precioso, o poder da Hipnose, e peço que retribua com aquilo que é justo dar.

– Tad Billson pelos não-mágicos, Menegroth com o poder da invisibilidade total pelos elfos. Que a nossa troca seja justa, Irmã Mestiça.

– Britteny Sweetnam por causa das banshees e trouxas, Níniel na Primeira Língua do Mundo. Que meu dom telepático lhe seja útil e que suas qualidades me sirvam de modo semelhante sem negarmos isso uma a outra, Herdeira dos Nelly.

– Bright Sweetnam pelas banshees e trouxas, Nienor por elfos que se envolveram com outros povos gerando uma Mestiça. A característica ímpar do teleporte é o que lhe ofereço, recebendo algo de importância parecida como retorno.

– Seth Judd como filho dos bruxos, Túrin sendo filho do Povo Élfico. Confundir os cinco sentidos e tê-los apurados é exatamente aquilo que faço, e lhe serei útil na mesma medida em que você me for.

– Lis Grey, descendente de um ser que possui parentesco com sereianos; Finduilas, elfa das Terras Esquecidas do Reino de Valinor. O que tenho é a metamorfose, e vou usá-la a seu favor enquanto você puder fazer o mesmo por mim.

– Aaron Striker dos não-mágicos, Eör dos elfos. As cópias que faço de mim mesmo trabalharão a _seu_ favor e os quatro elementos trabalharão a _meu_ favor, _Darkness_.

– Ísis Lian por parte dos _Dolls_, seres pouco conhecidos que possuem controle sobre espíritos malignos; Lothlór por parte dos elfos do Oeste. O poder do espelho, da reversão, será meu e seu pelo tempo em que você estiver do meu lado.

– Adam Jones dos bruxos, Arnoediath dos elfos. Portais que atravessam grandes distâncias se abrirão para a Herdeira dos Nelly se os Elementos trabalharem comigo.

– Lummyát Knightley pelas Senhoras das banshees, Morwen por parte dos parentes do Rei dos elfos. Ilusões não serão usadas contra você enquanto não fizer nada contra mim e só a meu favor, Mestiça.

– E, como irmão legítimo, eu, Doug McKinnon, falo por Kurt McKinnon dos bruxos e Anárion dos elfos: seu poder, relacionado aos aromas do mundo, e sua imunidade aos Cinco Elementos ainda vivem na alma que vaga por belos lugares aos quais chegou ao ser libertado da vida. Ele lhe abençoará enquanto lembrar dele com honras.

Não podendo ser contida, a voz de Angel foi ouvida.

– Eu lembrarei.

E então as vozes clamaram, todas como uma só, e o som que se ouviu enquanto o dia nascia de forma convidativa fez um sorriso nascer no rosto dos que observavam. Era uma sensação tão boa escutar aqueles tons doces que tudo era esquecido por eles, como se a água levasse pelo ralo a sujeira de suas almas e a preocupação de suas mentes.

_Nem tudo o que é ouro fulgura,_

_Nem todo vagante é vadio;_

_O velho que é forte perdura,_

_Raiz funda não sofre o frio._

_Das cinzas um fogo há de vir,_

_Das sombras a luz vai jorrar;_

_A espada há, de nova, luzir,_

_O sem-coroa há de reinar._

_– "Das cinzas o fogo há de vir, Das sombras a luz vai jorrar_"... – sussurrou Lily, e em meio ao óbvio cessar do ritual sua voz soou muito alta – Isso significa que vocês estão prometendo mudar as coisas que estão ruins com a parte maléfica de suas almas, correto?

Todos olharam para a ruiva diante daquilo, e sua sorte foi que os corpos envoltos por luz se apagaram assim que acabou de falar: do contrário, seu rosto que ficara da cor dos cabelos teria sido notado com facilidade.

– Por que acha isso, bruxa? – a fogueira se acendeu de novo, mostrando que Angely (com um sorriso e sem machucados) fora quem o fizera, e Tad Billson andou até a Lils a passos lentos, sendo atentamente observado. Sirius, sem dar importância para o amor da vida de deu melhor amigo, simplesmente correu até Nelly – Não me diga que é capaz de interpretar um poema élfico?

– Meu nome é _Lily Evans_. E não é difícil entender o que vocês querem dizer. – respondeu a ruiva sentindo-se desafiada e contando as estrofes, que memorizara, nos dedos – "_Nem tudo que é ouro fulgura, Nem todo vagante é vadio_"... É a velha história de que nada é como parece, e vocês são assim: aparentam maldade, mas tem muita bondade.

– Ooh! – Grey riu – Quanta genialidade!

– Calada. – rebateu Billson, de braços cruzados à alguns passos de Evans, sem olhar para a outra elfa – Quero ouvir a _senhorita Evans._

– "O velho que é forte perdura, Raiz funda não sofre o frio". O inimigo de vocês é forte e por isso não é fácil de ser derrotado, porque o regime que ele implantou no Povo Élfico está enraizado. Não sofrerá danos mesmo com a morte de seu idealizador.

– Interessante. – ao ver que Lily não sabia se deveria continuar falando, Simpson sorriu – De repente eu também estou com vontade de saber o que essa bruxa pensa.

– É Evans para você também. – resmungou James postando-se ao lado da ruiva, ao que ela não pôde deixar de rir um pouco.

– Certo. – ela pensou um pouco, esforçando-se para lembrar do resto do poema – "Das cinzas o fogo há de vir, Das sombras a luz vai jorrar" eu já disse, e "A espada há, de nova, luzir, O sem-coroa há de reinar" quer dizer que uma nova forma de vida vai vir vocês vão derrubar a monarquia em prol de alguém que governe sem coroa.

– Espantados? – Potter riu alto e com sarcasmo, seus óculos refletindo as chamas que iluminavam o lugar enquanto o Sol ainda estava nascendo, ao que os elfos se entreolharam impassíveis.

Boa parte dos elfos ali sentaram-se no chão, novamente em um círculo embora desta vez conversassem abertamente e sem a pompa de antes, e Lily franziu a testa ao ver todos eles fazendo comida do nada (o que não era possível para qualquer bruxo). O mesmo rapaz de antes, Tad, deu as costas para ela e correu até a amiga.

– Quem é essa garotinha, Angely?

– Ela está no sétimo ano de Hogwarts, junto comigo na Grifinória, é nascida trouxa e a melhor aluna que o colégio já teve. – e, como o homem não pareceu se dar por satisfeito – Ok, ok, a única coisa de concreta que sei é que não consigo mentir para ela.

O silêncio teria sido completo se Alicia não tivesse escolhido aquele momento para falar.

– Com licença... – sussurrou ela, amedrontada e dando um passo a frente empurrada pela irmã e o cunhado – Não quero ser rude, mas... Quem são vocês?

– O grupo dos Treze Mestiços. – foi Aaron Striker que se adiantou para responder, gentilmente sorrindo para a outra, ao ver que seus companheiros não o fariam. Arrepiou os cabelos roxos de modo parecido com que James fazia enquanto falava, e diante da beleza dele a O'Connel solteira se segurou para não suspirar – Somos os Elfos não-puros que restaram de séculos de massacres, e viemos buscar a última de nós para fazermos o que já passou da hora de ser feito.

Sirius, que estivera o tempo todo abraçado a Angely agradecendo a Merlin por sua amada estar bem enquanto ela ria alto, fazendo cócegas nele para que ficasse calado, mudou sua fisionomia brincalhona para séria ao ouvir aquilo. Virou o corpo de Nelly para abraçá-la por trás, beijando seu pescoço e envolvendo sua cintura com os braços fortes, e ambos encararam Aaron.

– O que você disse, rabanete?

– Por favor, me chame de Aaron Striker, Sirius Black.

– Como diabos sabe meu nome?!

– Doug me falou de você antes do ritual começar.

Sentado no chão, roubando junto com Adam Jones pedaços estranhos de algo que parecia uma mistura de pão e bolo que Bright Sweetnam estava fazendo, McKinnon gargalhou.

– Pensei que você não diria nada a ninguém, amigão.

Angel bufou.

– O que você disse do Almofadinhas, Doug?

– Nada que não estivesse de acordo com ele. – a moça encarou-o de forma mais ameaçadora, e por isso o elfo deu de ombros – Calma, só contei que ele ama você.

Ao contrário do que Nelly pensava, nenhum de seus comparsas a repreendeu ou pareceu escandalizado: eles apenas continuaram o que estavam fazendo, sem se preocuparem com a discussão que se desenrolava.

– De qualquer jeito, _Striker_... – prosseguiu Sirius na tentativa de abafar o que tinha sido dito – Você disse que esse pessoal todo veio buscar o meu anjo?

– _Seu anjo_?

A elfa apontou para si mesma, levemente corada.

– Ele me chama assim, às vezes.

– Certo então. – o gentil rapaz se aproximou dos dois – É que Tom Riddle e nosso Rei, Meneldur, recém fizeram uma aliança. – ele olhou diretamente para Nelly – Seu avô está obrigando os jovens lutarem contra os bruxos ao lado do Senhor do Escuro do povo dos seus amigos, _Darkness_. Mesmo que nosso treinamento, principalmente o seu, não esteja completo, precisamos destruir esses dois seres antes que os Elfos Puros fiquem extintos para sempre.

– Então foi assim que os Comensais que fiz adormecerem acordaram e fugiram das garras Ordem da Fênix! – Angel baixou os olhos e suspirou, pousando a mão na de Sirius – Mas essa briga pode durar muitos anos, Aaron. Não sabemos nem ao menos onde Tom está escondido para libertarmos nossos conterrâneos!

– E é por isso que estamos aqui. – Ísis, cautelosa, se aproximou, e ao fazê-lo os músculos da elfa com quem estava falando se enrijeceram – William Squalor é um Comensal da Morte e sabe onde seu Mestre está, nós o observamos há alguns meses. Doug ficou como Douglas Vane para induzir um encontro entre você e seguidores de Riddle que estivessem em Hogwarts, mas...

– Seus amigos se meteram e ficamos com rombos nos planos. – completou Lummyát sem olhar para ninguém por estar concentrada tentando produzir água, ao que Angel fez isso para ela só levantando a mão direita – Improvisamos tudo, no fim das contas, mas acho que ainda está tudo bem. Deveríamos conferir, quantos deixamos desacordados do lado de lá e quais eram os que os bruxos abateram?

– Bellatrix, Macnair, Snape, e acho que Malfoy, Rabastan e Rodolphus também estavam lá fora... – Nelly contou nos dedos – Havia Nott, Avery, Mulciber e Crouch, já o resto não está mais em Hogwarts.

_(N/A.: Nessa época eu acredito que nem o Malfoy estava estudando uma vez que quando o Severus estava no primeiro ano o Lucius já era monitor... Acho que Nott também não, mas não faz mal)._

– Então ficam faltando dois. – Doug ficou de pé, finalmente desistindo de afanar a amiga e sendo acompanhado por Adam – Eu serei Macnair, Tad o Snape, Jenny a Black, Seth o tal Rabastan, Adam o Rodolphus, Aaron o Avery, Lis o Nott, Ísis o Mulciber, Bright o Rookwood e Britteny o Malfoy.

– E Meybi e eu?! – exclamou Lummy.

– Vocês estarão infiltrados na Ordem da Fênix. Já abrimos caminho para que isso aconteça, eu coloquei um deles sob o Imperius para que atacasse Zoe Brown e Anne Parkinson.

– E isso ajudará em que? Angely por si só já é uma espiã da Ordem, ela trabalha lá.

– O caso é que Moody não conta tudo para eles por serem jovens, e então você e Meybiki vão para outro grupo do esquadrão anti-Voldemort. – explicou Tad calmamente – Temos tudo sob controle, não há com o que nos preocuparmos.

– Isso é ridículo! – James, que nos últimos tempos havia ficado em um silêncio de morte, aproximou-se de Angely (talvez com medo de que resolvessem atacá-lo) e arrepiou os cabelos com uma expressão estranha no rosto bonito – Vocês serão descobertos instantaneamente, sem contar que não poderão andar com Angel sem despertar suspeitas! Quer dizer, todos os alunos que estão aqui como Comensais são da _Sonserina_, e somos da _Grifinória_.

– Os alunos de Hogwarts e as suposições que eles farão não me importam nem um pouco. – Bright, antes inclinada para a fogueira com um sorriso, ficou repentinamente séria e endireitou-se para encarar com seus olhos díspares o pobre James, que se esforçou para não demonstrar medo – E se eu fosse você não agiria tão petulantemente, _Aléterinë._

Os elfos riram, alguns – como Doug – gargalharam, e segundo o que Potter pôde perceber até Angel teve que baixar os olhos e se desvencilhar de Sirius para não rir.

– O que isso significa? – indagou, irritado – E ajudaria muito na nossa convivência se vocês falassem nossa língua.

– Estamos falando, mas o termo que usei não tem tradução para os humanos. É um substantivo próprio.

Nelly sorriu para o amigo, se solidarizando com ele e propondo-se a explicar.

– Bem, em suma ela usou o nome pelo qual os inconvenientes são chamados com humor em Valinor. – e, como James resmungou que não havia nada de engraçado naquilo – Aléterinë foi um velho elfo cuja a história é bastante conhecida entre o povo, James, você não vai entender a graça da coisa se não souber dela.

– E é melhor que não saiba mesmo. – acrescentou Tad, e os Treze riram novamente.

– Uma piada própria! – sussurrou Sirius para o amigo para que ninguém mais ouvisse – Agora sim Hogwarts vai se tornar um _saco_.

– Nós somos elfos, Black, podemos ouvi-lo perfeitamente. – Doug andou até seu Par, puxando-a para sentar junto com todos os elfos, e estendeu a mistura de bolo e pão para ela – Quer _lembas_?

– Oh meu Merlin! – exclamou Angely com os olhos alaranjados brilhando, e balançou a cabeça pegando a comida com alegria – Quer dizer, Eru. Faz muito tempo que não como um pão de viagem como esse!

– Eru? – mesmo sem ter sido convidado, Sirius se aproximou gingando e sentando atrás da amiga, ao que Sirius e os outros fizeram o mesmo, se encaixando aqui e ali conforme encontravam alguém que não odiasse bruxos. Sarcástico, ele acrescentou – É seu tio?

– É o Criador. – explicou Nelly simplesmente, saboreando o tal _lembas_.

– Mas Deus não era Ilúvatar?

– Ele tem vários nomes, Eru e Ilúvatar são apenas dois deles. – a elfa olhou de soslaio para Tad, que fez um aceno positivo para ela, e sorriu – Sei que isso não é comum, mas vocês querem um pouco da nossa comida, bruxos?

Quando o pão de viagem começou a ser distribuído sem que os mestiços reclamassem, o que foi uma grande vitória considerando que parte deles eram como Doug, Angel riu alto com uma felicidade incomum. A jovem estava caminhando em direção ao perigo, cada vez mais próxima da morte, mas isso não importava: por algum motivo, a alegria não lhe abandonava. Se entreolhando rapidamente, ela e Ísis – as duas que possuíam as vozes mais límpidas – começaram a cantar.

_A! Elbereth Glithoniel!_

_Silivren penna míriel_

_O menel aglar elenath,_

_Glithoniel, A! Elbereth!_

_Lembramos sim nós que moramos,_

_Aqui distantes, na floresta,_

_Que brilho ao Mar a Estrela empresta._

– Vocês nunca estiveram em uma Roda Élfica, não é? – indagou Angel assim que entoou a última sílaba e seus amigos pareceram espantados tanto com o gosto e consistência do alimento quanto com a cantoria aparentemente desnecessária – A única coisa que se faz em encontros de elfos é cantar, pessoal. Acostumem-se, a maioria de nossas histórias são contadas como baladas enormes e, portanto, somos induzidos a ter uma boa voz antes mesmo de aprender a falar.

Com os olhos marejados por causa do gosto majestoso do _lembas_, que lembrava coisas alegres e derretia na boca de uma forma mágica, Lily fechou os olhos e suspirou.

– Vocês constituem um povo magnífico.

– Todos dizem isso. – Aaron, que estivera conversando com Alicia animadamente, ficou sério de súbito – Mas apenas porque nunca viram os massacres que estão gravados a sangue nas nossas almas e destinos.

O silêncio que caiu sobre o lugar foi se rompendo conforme o alimento que estavam consumindo abria o coração e a mente dos presentes, deixando-os satisfeitos, lúcidos e cheios de um renovado vigor. Num repentino acesso de loucura Sirius buscou em sua mente alguma canção antiga que Angely tivesse os ensinado, e juntamente com Peter e James o maroto começou a entoá-la tentando não rir demais.

– Grandes reis e navios, Três vezes três, Que trouxeram da terra submersa, Pelo mar na fluidez?... – recitaram juntos, porque já não lembravam do ritmo. Pararam ali, no entanto, tentando ler nos lábios de uma risonha Angely as próximas estrofes, e foi então que outra voz se ergueu acima dos murmúrios e gargalhadas.

_Grandes reis e navios_

_Três vezes três,_

_Que trouxeram da terra submersa_

_Pelo mar na fluidez?_

_Sete estrelas, sete pedras_

_Branca árvore talvez._

Todas as cabeças se voltaram para Remo Lupin, de pé e com o corpo levemente curvado para o lado. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas, e a pequena cicatriz que ele tinha acima dos lábios estava acentuada por sua palidez. Os olhos pareciam fendas, ao redor deles a pele estava avermelhada; os cabelos, desgrenhados, caíam por cima do rosto, e ele sorriu para Angel antes de cair no chão.

A elfa ficou de pé tão rápido que se pôde ouvir o som de algum de seus ossos destroncando, mas ela não notou. Correu até o amigo, aparando-o com tanta cautela que Sirius ficou seriamente enciumado, e quando ela colocou a cabeça do maroto em seu colo coberto por um vestido branco ninguém mais estava falando nada.

– Remo! Remo! – chamou Angely baixinho, muito preocupada, movendo os lábios perto do ouvido dele, e a luz do sol começou a despontar timidamente pelo teto quebrado – Como você está, meu amigo?

– Amigo? – ele abriu os olhos, encarando os orbes alaranjados da moça – Depois de tudo o que eu disse e fiz?

– Não fale disso, por favor. – Angel acariciou o rosto de Aluado, sorrindo e com os olhos levemente marejados – Venha, vamos curar seus machucados, os doze outros mestiços estão aqui comigo e um deles pode ajudar.

– Espere! – quando a elfa já o estava erguendo com seus poderes, Remo a deteve – Eu lembrei de uma coisa, algo importante, vocês precisam me escutar...

– Nós iremos. – cortou Nelly – Assim que você se recuperar.

Talvez por conhecer a amiga, ou então por estar cansado demais para insistir, Lupin se calou. Black sentiu um ódio sem igual ao ver o desenrolar da cena, com Angely se esforçando tanto para ajudá-lo, e simplesmente porque não cabia em sua mente a idéia de que o lobisomem tivesse sido perdoado tão rápido depois de tudo o que tinha dito. Continuou sentado no lugar onde estava com James ao seu lado e Peter, pedindo desculpas, indo ver como Remo estava, e só ao erguer a cabeça o maroto pôde perceber que Evans o observava atentamente.

– O que foi?

– Você está bravo com seu amigo de anos por besteira.

– _Besteira_?! – exclamaram Potter e Black juntos com indignação, mas diante do brilho do olhar esverdeado de Lily o que era apaixonado por ela se calou – Ele traiu a pessoa que sempre o protegeu, desde pequeno, não importando o motivo que a levou à isso. E Aluado _ama você_, Evans, o que quer dizer que está cometendo uma traição a James também!

– Não seja ridículo! – baixando o tom e se aproximando dos dois amigos enquanto todos os outros se amontoavam em volta do maroto machucado, Lils manteve uma expressão séria – Ninguém manda no próprio coração, e, além disso, Remo nunca deu a entender que sentisse o que quer que fosse por mim!

– Bem, quanto a isso eu sou obrigado a concordar. – opinou James sem encarar Sirius – Eu nunca tinha desconfiado de nada, por exemplo.

– Mas isso é porque você é extremamente lerdo, Pontas. – Sirius bufou, cruzando os braços – E burro.

– Olha quem fala.

– Eu? – ele riu – Sou o gênio dos gênios.

– Pena que ninguém lhe reconhecesse como tal.

– Tampouco a você!

– Chega, _crianças_. – tentando não sorrir, a ruiva apontou para os elfos e seus companheiros – Remo já está de pé, creio que logo que amanhecer totalmente nós vamos voltar para Hogwarts.

– Oh meu Merlin. – Pontas sorriu com júbilo, fazendo uma cara de esperança completamente cômica – Cama de dossel, banho...

– Comida! – continuou Black – Eu estou com saudade do cheiro de naftalina da sala do Binns e até do _fashion_ pijaminha escocês com o qual a McGonnagal nos recebia quando nos pegava andando pelos corredores.

Embasbacada, Lily caiu na gargalhada.

– Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso. Rapazes, só estamos à três noites longe da escola!

– E depois de tanta coisa que aconteceu em pouco tempo eu seria capaz de dormir por uma semana. – James bocejou – É sério, ninguém merece tanto estresse.

A ruiva levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Você não quer caçar Voldemort?! Para isso vai ter que passar por coisas piores do que esses dois dias, sabe.

– Oh, sim, mas aí eu vou sair de casa pronto para isso.

Sirius ia rir do amigo quando percebeu que todos estavam observando-os esperando por silêncio, para que Lupin pudesse falar. Fazendo questão de mostrar seu desagrado com relação ao amigo de tantos anos, Black calou-se sem deixar de manter um ar irônico.

– Eu sei que a maioria dos bruxos aqui devem estar chocados com o que eu me transformei nesta madrugada, ou até com medo de mim... – começou Aluado – Mas assim que chegarmos ao castelo, não importando sob quais condições, vamos todos diretamente falar com o professor Dumbledore, e ele explicará o que está acontecendo conosco e como devemos proceder.

Meybiki revirou os olhos.

– Do que diabos você lembrou que é tão importante para termos que ouvir seu discurso, cara?

Remo baixou os olhos diante daquilo, e quando os reergueu eles pareciam estar queimando no rosto novamente pálido. O que disse em seguida, no entanto, não abalou seus amigos bruxos, mas os Treze Mestiços arfaram em uníssono.

– De Kurt McKinnon.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Angely. De repente ela sentiu fortes vertigens, e o nó em sua garganta se intensificou a um nível insuportável; Remo, por sua vez, suspirou sem olhar para ela e continuou falando.

– No dia em que você... Quer dizer, no dia em que Melian morreu, eu te encontrei no bosque antes da explosão acontecer, e até falei com Ellaen di Nanaor, Angel. Creio que você lembre.

A elfa fez um aceno positivo, incapaz de falar.

– Assim que eu cheguei na sua casa, Doug e Meneldur estavam lá também. – o rapaz que havia sido citado fez acenos positivos, concordando em silêncio – Mas... Teve um momento, quando Melian virou uma Rainha linda, poderosa, e não mais a mulher gentil que eu sempre tinha visto, que todos saíram da vila ao comando de Eliot. Tudo ficou deserto, Angely, e _eu vi_ aquilo de que você não lembra: o modo como sua mãe morreu.

O ar faltou para Nelly assim que escutou isso.

– Ellaen ficou falando alguma coisa sobre um Legado, e Melian defendeu-se dos ataques dela. Foi... uma luta incrível, de verdade, até que veio a explosão. Mas não foi você quem a produziu, Angely, e tampouco foi dessa forma que sua mãe morreu.

– O quê?! – a cabeça da moça estava atordoada. Até os que não haviam colocado fé no que Remo desejava dizer estavam sentindo um temor apossar-se aos poucos de seus corações, e o Sol nascente não ajudava seus corpos a se livrarem do frio de uma brisa inesperada – Aluado_, eu não matei sua família_?

– Sim. Mas não do jeito que eu imaginava.

Doug, sem conseguir esconder a agonia, explodiu com o rapaz.

– Por Varda, Senhora das Estrelas, _explique melhor_!

– Pode parecer loucura, mas foi Kurt quem explodiu tudo. Eu não sei para quê, mas não foi para assassinar ninguém, pessoal.

Quase sem querer, McKinnon e Nelly se entreolharam com espanto.

– Você enlouqueceu, camarada. – exclamou o rapaz tentando rir, mas sem muito sucesso – Eu vi meu irmão morrendo, sendo velado e por fim enterrado. Kurt não estava lá no dia que Ellaen veio à tona.

– Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu o vi!

– Espere um momento. – James franziu a testa – Lupin conhecia esse tal mestiço?

– Ei, isso é verdade. – Angel sentiu seu coração dar um pulo na tentativa de se convencer de que o amigo estava perturbado – Remo, como pode achar que Kurt estava no vilarejo se nem sabia como ele era?!

– Esse é o ponto principal. Eu poderia pensar que tinha sido imaginação, mas... – Remo saiu de cima de uma mesa sobre a qual tinha sido curado, e sentou-se no chão. Imediatamente, Lucy pulou para longe do rapaz, ao que os olhos dele tomaram um brilho diferente que apenas os marotos notaram – Meneldur me disse que era ele. Eu apenas havia apagado, de alguma maneira estranha, isso da minha cabeça, mas assim que eu vi Doug...

– O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

– Quando eu vi você percebi que era idêntico ao garoto que causou a explosão.

Angely fechou os olhos, sentando em frente ao amigo, e seus cabelos negros roçaram as mãos dele quando a moça as beijou.

– Remo. – sussurrou ela – Como sua família e minha mãe morreram se não foi pela destruição de tudo?

– Ellaen di Nanaor disse alguma coisa em élfico e arrancou as almas de todos os que estavam perto dela como um Dementador.

– E o que fez com essas almas?

Lupin levantou os olhos e encarou Angely. Viu a ansiosidade dela, o medo de que seu amigo de anos voltasse a gritar e ofendê-la, e o peso dos anos novamente caiu sobre os ombros da elfa. Diante das lembranças que vieram em um turbilhão, de como ele era a única pessoa com quem Nelly conversava com total sinceridade, Aluado ficou com muito nojo de si mesmo.

E, sentindo o amor de irmão que tinha por ela queimar seu interior, Remo abraçou Nelly com tanta força que ela entendeu o que havia acontecido antes que o amigo dissesse.

– As absorveu, anjo. Melian e os outros fazem parte do seu espírito desde aquele dia.

Então, foi o que a moça concluiu, havia uma saída. Quando ficou de pé, apressando os elfos para que tomassem a forma dos alunos Comensais ali presentes ou corressem atrás dos membros da Ordem de quem iriam tomar o lugar, Angel – pela primeira vez na vida – sabia o que queria, o que deveria fazer.

Custando o que custasse, e com a consciência de que o preço seria altíssimo, a Elfa detentora de tanto poder quanto tristeza decidiu que reverteria o mal que causara para si e para Remo, seu pai e os Mestiços.

_Dois dias atrás, 26 de Outubro; Oeste da Inglaterra, povoado de Windburg, 00h56min._

_– Muito bem, gênio!_

_O homem tentou bater palmas para si mesmo quando encarou o curativo de sua mão esquerda se prender em uma farpa solta e rasgar. O sangue começou a jorrar imediatamente, e o buraco na palma de seu membro ficou negro, intensificando o desenho de fênix gravado à brasa._

_Seus passos ecoaram pela madeira enquanto se dirigia para o banheiro, tão acostumado com aquela dor que nem dava mais atenção a ela, e seus olhos inchados se encheram de água quando a foto que tinha acabado de colocar na cômoda da sala reconstruída com tanta dificuldade reluziu à luz que ainda insistia em ficar piscando. A tempestade parecia estar devastando tudo lá fora, mas sua casa continuava de pé: passara anos a fio colocando cada pedaçinho no lugar depois da explosão que acabara sua vida sem matar seu corpo._

_Eliot Benoit esqueceu de sua mão, e as grandes gotas de sangue pingaram no chão quando contemplou o porta-retrato que tanto vinha perturbando seu sono. Seu rosto magro e barbado se contorceu com o esforço de conter um soluço involuntário, mas não pôde ficar em silêncio ao ver os cabelos negros, compridos e ondulados de uma mulher sentada em cima de uma rocha ao lado de uma garota idêntica a ela embora mais jovem, apontando para o horizonte tingido de laranja sem olhar para a foto que – fora dos padrões bruxos – não se mexia._

_Como uma criança, o homem agarrou o álbum ao lado daquele retrato perturbador e se jogou no chão, arrastando-se até a parede e se encostando ali. Abraçou-se às próprias pernas, passando sem conseguir ver por causa das lágrimas inúmeras imagens de seus pais e tios, até que encontrou a que procurava. Erguendo-a acima dos olhos, entre tanta tristeza pôde sorrir._

_Seu coração destruído sempre podia se acalmar ao menos um pouco quando via a imagem de Angely e seus amigos Potter, Black, Pettigrew e o bom Lupin que tanto se empenhara para protegê-la da dor de saber que também fora em parte responsável pela morte da família do rapaz. Ela parecia tão feliz ali, gargalhando no dia de seu aniversário que passara na casa de James, sendo atacada por milhões de cócegas dos jovens amigos, que não parecia mais a adolescente que saíra de perto dele em direção ao Expresso de Hogwarts sem lhe dar adeus, coisa que Remo fizera com muita educação._

_Treze anos. Dias e mais dias sentindo a navalha de uma dupla dor assolando-o: impedira Angely de dar sua vida para reviver Melian, muito tempo atrás, e não ganhara só uma cicatriz na mão esquerda por isso; perdera o amor tanto da esposa quanto da filha. Fora difícil escolher entre dois sentimentos tão grandes, mas sabia que a grande filha de Meneldur que conhecera nas florestas da Irlanda tinha traçado o destino de todos ao enfrentar Ellaen di Nanaor. E, mesmo com a herdeira do poder de uma mulher tão forte afastada dele, Eliot sabia que a grande elfa Angely Nelly estava melhor do que jamais ficaria junto dele: isso bastava para que sua amargura e dor aliviassem ao menos um pouco._

_Batidas na porta fizeram-no engolir o escândalo que estava fazendo. Espantado por ter alguém em um vilarejo destruído àquela hora da noite, mas sem ser capaz de sentir medo, o homem guardou o álbum e cortou um esparadrapo para esconder sua marca. No entanto, foi só quando o rosto de Alvo Dumbledore mostrou-se no portal da porta, encharcado, que ele lembrou que aquela não era uma visita incomum. Recebia-a todos os anos desde que sua filha chegara a Hogwarts, no mesmo dia e na mesma hora, e aquele ano seria o último em que aquilo aconteceria._

_– Ah, Alvo. – sussurrou, sem demonstrar a amargura que sentia – Hoje faz cinco anos, não é?_

_– Desde que me implorou para lhe dar informações sobre Nelly? – ele entrou e tirou a varinha do bolso, secando suas roupas com magia e acendendo a lareira do mesmo jeito – Sim, meu caro._

_– E como ela está?_

_A conversa fluía do mesmo modo que da primeira vez em que isso acontecera. Sem cerimônias ou educação._

_– Angely é uma boa menina, mesmo que me deteste, mas está começando a passar dos limites, Eliot. – Dumbledore sentou, unindo os dedos indicadores e observando o homem atentamente por trás dos óculos – Ela e seus amigos sempre foram um problema e tanto para Filch, mas não me importo muito com o que fazem desde que não arrisquem a vida de ninguém ou sejam maus. Angely, no entanto, foi integrada a Ordem da Fênix e..._

_Os olhos do outro se arregalaram._

– _Ela o quê?!_

_– Acalme-se, homem. Nelly não sofrerá nenhuma moléstia séria no grupo de jovens anti-Voldemort em que está inserida sob o comando de Alastor Moody. Mas como eu dizia, ela está bem. Namárië, meu amigo._

_Dumbledore ficou de pé novamente. Não sabia que em pouco tempo Angely seria inserida em um perigo terrível, mas havia algo dentro de si que lhe chamava de volta para Hogwarts; e, com um rodopio brusco e sem aviso algum com o qual Eliot já estava absolutamente acostumado, desapareceu daquela casa que lhe trazia lembranças amargamente insuportáveis._

_– Você ainda não agüenta ficar aqui por muito tempo, não é? – outra vez falando sozinho, com um medo intenso assolando-o pela notícia que recebera, o homem finalmente foi até o banheiro lavar a mão ensangüentada. Encarou seu rosto pálido no espelho, mas já não era mais possível derramar alguma lágrima – Nem eu, Dumbledore._

_Violenta e já esperada, outra batida na porta soou. Mas Eliot não precisou abrir a porta: o garoto que conhecera no passado como Tom Riddle a abriu sem esperar ser convidado a fazê-lo. E seu último sussurro foi mais uma despedida._

_– Namárië, Angely Nelly._


	15. Volta ao lar

**N/A.: Bom capítulo para vocês xD**

_XxX.Volta ao lar e à luta.XxX_

Angely encheu seus pulmões de ar, acariciando com os dedos a água espelhada pela qual estava passando. Acabou de traduzir para a Língua Geral o poema que Lily havia lhe pedido para ouvir novamente, o mesmo que estava ecoando na Casa dos Gritos quando acordara, e visão do castelo de Hogwarts recortado contra o céu que estava timidamente claro lhe inspirou para isso.

– Ai, como ouro caem as folhas ao vento, longos anos inumeráveis como as asas das árvores! Os longos anos se passaram como goles rápidos do doce hidromel em salões altos além do Oeste, sob as abóbadas azuis de Varda onde as estrelas tremem na canção de sua voz, de santa e rainha. Quem agora há de encher-me a taça outra vez? Pois agora a Inflamadora, Varda, a Rainha das Estrelas, do Monte Semprebranco ergueu suas mãos como nuvens, e todos os caminhos mergulharam fundo nas trevas; e de uma terra cinzenta a escuridão se deita sobre as ondas espumantes entre nós, e a névoa cobre as jóias de Calacirya para sempre. Agora perdida, perdida para aqueles do Leste está Valimar! Adeus! Talvez hajas de encontrar Valimar. Talvez tu mesmo hajas de encontrá-la. Adeus!

As perguntas saltaram da boca de Evans, mas eram seus olhos que mais perguntavam. Estavam brilhantes de sede por conhecimento.

– Quem é Varda? O que é Calacirya? E o que quer dizer "agora perdida, perdida para aqueles do leste está Valimar"?

– Ela é a Maior das Valier, Rainhas dos Valar (que são os enviados de Ilúvatar para a Terra e que comandam tudo), a esposa de Manwë e criadora das Estrelas.

– Manwë?

– É o Rei dos Valar.

Lily sorriu de orelha a orelha em um pedido mudo de "continue".

– Já Calacirya é um lugar da Terra Sagrada do Oeste, que é mais uma lenda do que qualquer outra coisa e tem o mesmo nome da minha terra, e essa parte da canção quer dizer que os que foram enviados para o Leste, para fora de Valinor (ou, na variação da língua, Valimar), por castigo, jamais voltarão a ver essas terras.

– Existem variações dentro do élfico que...

– Ah, cala boca! – com a maior grosseria que conseguiu reunir, Nott interrompeu a ruiva – Você está perguntando coisas inconvenientes desde que entramos nessa canoa, Evans, e os existem coisas sobre os elfos que preferimos manter em segredo!

– Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho, Lis. – riu Angel encarando o rosto estranhamente cheio de linhas de expressões do Comensal, vendo nos olhos dele o brilho de irritação constante que havia no de quando ela estava no corpo certo – Continue assim e ninguém vai desconfiar de que não é um sonserino real.

– Por falar nisso... – Avery, que estivera remando com uma postura que não era característica sua e que Aaron corrigiu diante de um gesto da amiga mestiça, franziu a grande testa – Todos pegaram as lembranças das pessoas certas? Quer dizer, não vai ser nada legal Macnair começar a falar do beijo que ganhou do primo Sirius Black com os amigos de Bellatrix.

Almofadinhas enrijeceu quando seus amigos riram alto, e até Lily se permitiu virar o rosto para a borda do veículo apertado para gargalhar.

– Ah, então quer dizer que era isso que vocês estavam fazendo com eles? – Lucy ergueu as sobrancelhas, retomando a insolência que assumira ao ver os elfos reconstruindo o teto da Casa dos Gritos com uma facilidade invejável – Eu perguntei, mas ninguém respondeu.

– Minha nossa, quem é você? – Snape (Tad) pareceu se assustar com a presença de Crawford. Chegou a interromper as remadas para olhar para a moça – Eu não tinha visto você antes!

Sem estar acostumada a não ser notada, a loira balançou seus longos cabelos loiros com indignação.

– Lucy Crawford, e estou tremendamente ofendida por não terem me visto antes!

– Se serve de consolo... – Macnair riu alto, piscando para a moça matreiramente – Eu notei você.

Com a lembrança do corte que ganhara só com o olhar de nojo que Doug lhe lançara muito antes, a loira voltou a ficar calada. Seus olhos azuis ficaram baixos de vergonha, e até Angely – que não era muito fã dela – teve de admitir que estavam pegando um pouco pesado com um ego tão vasto como o da moça.

– Ah... – falou, só para quebrar o silêncio – Estamos chegando.

Era verdade, mas ninguém lhe ouviu porque naquele exato momento todos estavam concentrados demais a encarando enquanto a brisa batia em seus cabelos. A elfa franziu a testa, com as mãos mergulhadas até o pulso no lago pelo qual deslizavam em uma velocidade incomum para uma canoa, e perguntou com os olhos à Sirius o que estava acontecendo.

– Angely... – o maroto se inclinou para ela, sussurrando, e sua expressão estava um pouco espantada – É melhor parar com isso, os alunos estão acordando em Hogwarts e vão estranhar se a água estiver dançando.

Nelly arregalou os olhos para Black para então olhar para o que ele estava apontando bem em tempo de ver um grande pássaro de água explodir sem ruído em milhões de gotas de água. Ela perdeu a voz por alguns segundos, mesmo sem se sentir – por algum motivo desconhecido – muito espantada, e ao voltar-se para os amigos e os ditos sonserinos não pôde deixar de sorrir.

– Bem, não fui eu.

– Muito menos eu. – revidou James, de volta ao tom brincalhão habitual, ao que os marotos riram.

E isso foi o bastante para que os cinco se entreolhassem com as lembranças de seus dias de luz vindo à tona com uma força avassaladora. Mas, infelizmente, as desconfianças e ressentimentos não se desfizeram por inteiro apenas com aquele pequeno gesto de afeto, e quando o veículo em que estavam estancou sem que ninguém parasse de remar o tempo de fazerem as pazes ali acabou, e a próxima chance talvez apenas chegasse em algumas horas.

_Talvez_. Porque enquanto estavam encalhados no meio do lago, cercados por um vento forte e súbito, Angely ouviu a voz que lhe chamava e pulou na água exatamente quando Ísis o fez.

– ME SOLTE! – berrou a menina ao perceber que seu corpo nem havia tocado a água e que estava planando acima dos amigos com Nelly segurando-a firmemente – É ELIOT, ELIOT ESTÁ...

– Calma. – Bellatrix se ergueu na canoa, e por um motivo que os bruxos não entenderam ela equilibrou-se sem nenhum problema na beira da madeira – Jogue Lothlór aqui para mim, _Darkness_.

– Lothlór? – Evans, que havia prestado total atenção a tudo o que tinha acontecido nas últimas horas com uma avidez impressionante, ergueu as sobrancelhas para Snape, curiosamente sua única fonte de informações além de Nelly – Mas este não é o nome do Desdobramento da Lian?

– Ísis é a mais suscetível a sua segunda alma do que qualquer um de nós. – explicou Tad pulando para o lado da Black que na verdade era Jenny, seu par – E Benoit, pai da Angely, foi o Mestre dela antes que Kurt morresse.

Enquanto Billson e a ruiva conversavam entre berros, o uivo do vento tornou-se parecido com uma voz; Lily, no entanto, ainda estava tentando entender.

– Mestre?!

– É, a pessoa que fica responsável por ajudar o Mestiço a reprimir seu Desdobramento de Alma!

Incapaz de conterem a curiosidade, James, Rabicho e Sirius perguntaram quem fora o Mestre de Angely, e nenhum deles se espantou quando – ao ver que todos estavam concentrados demais tentando entender o que o vendaval estava dizendo – Remo murmurou-lhes a resposta.

– Alvo Dumbledore.

Na bem das verdades os marotos não ouviram o que Lupin disse, mas puderam ler seus lábios antes de serem puxados bruscamente para fora das bordas feitas de madeira bem pregada em que estavam firmemente agarrados. Junto com os nove elfos, o que deu uma alegria passageira e particular para os bruxos cujos egos já haviam sido tremendamente afetados, os corpos quentes por magia de todos – à exceção e Angely e Ísis, esta última que ainda se debatia tentando machucar as asas da amiga – entraram em choque térmico com a água do lago. Imediatamente batendo o queixo e sem esperar para ouvir o que a voz que estava soando nitidamente agora dizia, depois de trocas de olhares breves Sirius e James mergulharam.

Angely notou o que os amigos haviam feito, e quando estava se preparando para ir atrás deles entendeu o que fariam e não pôde deixar de sorrir em meio à preocupação. Sem cerimônia alguma jogou Lian no lago, e fez isso exatamente no momento em que seu corpo foi acometido por um vento que não conseguiu controlar.

– Namárië, Angely Nelly! – soou a voz, ao que o coração da elfa vibrou e pareceu se partir em milhões de pedaços diante da voz do pai que não via há tantos anos – _Namárië_...

As mãos de _Darkness_ encontraram seus ouvidos quando a altura do uivo do vento duplicou e a fez gritar.

_Se a Primavera enfolha a faia e a seiva os galhos banha,_

_Se a luz se espelha no regato e há vento na montanha,_

_Se o passo é largo, duro o esforço e frio corta o ar_

_Volta pra mim! Volta pra mim! Diz que é belo este lugar!_

Era um pedido. E, entendendo que sua casa estava chamando-a de volta, que Eliot clamava por sua presença, não precisou se esforçar para responder do mesmo modo que tinha feito anos atrás.

_Se a Primavera ao campo chega e o trigo está na espiga,_

_Se branca a flor qual neve brilha e no pomar se abriga,_

_Se em chuva e sol por sobre a terra perfume há no ar,_

_Eu fico aqui, não volto não, é belo o meu lugar._

Ellaen di Nanaor acordou do sono em que estivera mergulhada desde que Meybiki curara as feridas do corpo de Angel, e as costas dela formaram um arco para trás quando sentiu um poder inacreditável correr por suas veias. Ela era capaz de parar o tempo, de matar milhões de pessoas com um único golpe que desequilibrasse as regras da Terra! Sabia disso, _sentia_ a alma de Melian Nelly fundindo-se com a sua e criando ondas dificilmente controladas de um grande poder, e Ellaen parecia ter lembrado disso.

_Se for Verão por sobre a terra e à tarde a luz dourada_

_Mil sonhos verdes derramar nas folhas enlaçadas;_

_Se verde e fresco for o bosque e o vento for bem-vindo,_

_Volta pra mim! Diz que aqui tudo é mais lindo!_

A voz do pai teve o poder de reverberar dentro de Angely e acalmar o olhar de Ellaen que piscava diante de seus olhos. Ela ouviu a voz de Snape chamando por Ísis, e tentou olhar para baixo; o orgulho, no entanto, a fez lembrar da próxima estrofe que tinha aprendido em Valinor, mas que não fizera parte da despedida que dera a Eliot em frente ao Expresso de Hogwarts.

_Se for Verão e no calor a fruta escurecer,_

_Se a palha é seca, e a espiga branca na hora de colher;_

_Se pinga o mel, cresce a maçã ao vento que é bem-vindo,_

_Eu fico aqui, à luz do sol, pois isso é bem mais lindo!_

A imagem de Sirius, James, Remo e Peter jogando balões de óleo nela enquanto a elfa não podia revidar com seus poderes, na época muito restritos, por estarem nos jardins de Hogwarts – mais especificamente na frente da casa de Hagrid – piscou em sua mente imediatamente seguida pela longa corrente de prata com um pingente de uma fênix coberta de neve que surgira de dentro de um biscoito da sorte.

_Se for Inverno, o duro Inverno que mata e campo Cinvade,_

_Se a noite escura o dia sem sol devora sem piedade,_

_Se o Vento Leste for mortal, então na chuva fria_

_Vou procurar-te, vou chamar-te, eu volto nesse dia._

Finalmente, com a mente mais clareada, Angely entendeu. O vento parou de impedi-la de ir para mais perto dos amigos e, assim que diminuiu a altura e seu dedo tocou a água, um sorriso de saudade esboçou-se em seu rosto delicado: o passado lhe chamava. O "Vento Leste" estava pronto para matar, e – quase como se Nelly, em um lugar escondido de sua alma, já soubesse disso – estava na hora de enfrentar e resolver de uma vez por todas o que batia a sua porta.

_Se for Inverno sem canções, se a treva enfim vier,_

_Quebrado já o inútil galho, se luz já não houver,_

_Vou procurar-te e esperar-te, até seguir um dia_

_Contigo pela estrada agora sob a chuva fria!_

Tudo acabou com a mesma rapidez com que havia começado. A elfa recolheu suas asas por vontade própria, desejando com todo o coração que a vida lhe reservasse caminhos mais certos e menos assustadores, e a agora que o amor havia florescido em seu coração na maior plenitude que poderia alcançar – como se tivesse se livrado de amarras feitas de espinho – Angely não podia desfrutar dele.

– Oh meu Merlin! – exclamou ela quando foi erguida por braços fortes para dentro da canoa enquanto boiava no lago ouvindo os mestiços gritarem com alguém que não quis nem ver. Assim que abriu os olhos, no entanto, sorriu ao dar de cara com os olhos de Sirius e o cabelo molhado dele – O que está acontecendo?

– O veadinho ali e eu chamamos uma ajuda extra. – Black, marotamente, plantou um beijo rápido nos lábios da elfa – Nós, marotos, mais a Grupo do Esmalte Fresquinho (Lily, Lucy e Alicia) e os pombinhos Frank e Alice, vamos para Hogwarts na canoa enquanto seus amigos Mestiços vão viajar nas costas da Lula Gigante.

Angely, que estava deitada, sentou-se enquanto gargalhava.

– Não acredito que vocês a chamaram!

– Mas é claro que sim. – satisfeitíssimo consigo mesmo, James apareceu por trás do amigo pressionando sua cabeça para baixo e obrigando-o a submergir – Depois de sete anos alimentando essa coisa, para algo ela teria de servir! E vamos logo, meninas e meninos, subiiindoo!

Lily estava encharcada, com o rosto completamente corado e parecendo constrangida quando se aproximou – por último – da canoa para subir nela, e Angely notou imediatamente que seus olhos verdes não paravam de correr do horizonte para o corpo de James, cuja parte de cima estava descoberta. Radiante por estar se sentindo de volta aos velhos tempos depois de muito vivendo sob a pressão do medo, principalmente agora que havia decidido por completo resolver suas pendências, Angely tapou a boca com as mãos para reprimir uma risada ao mesmo tempo em que mostrava com um aceno de cabeça para Remo, Peter e Sirius o que estava acontecendo.

– Bela vista, Evans? – exclamou Almofadinhas, ao que Lils ficou coradíssima, olhando com uma careta para Potter – Meu Merlin, quanto mau gosto.

Por mais inacreditável que parecesse, James apenas deu um sorriso tímido diante das insinuações dos amigos. Sentou-se mais reto para dar espaço aos outros, olhando para baixo da água a espera de uma sombra que denunciasse a chegada da Lula Gigante, e acenou para os elfos irritados que ainda estavam com a água até o pescoço tentando não afundar.

– Malditos! – Doug, ao perceber que os bruxos e a elfa estavam prestando atenção à ele e os mestiços jogados na água, fez um gesto obsceno para todos – Angely, nos tire daqui!

– Eu sinto muito, pessoal, mas vocês precisam aprender a viver aqui. Daquele portão para cá... – e então Angel apontou para longe, em direção aos muros da escola – Esse território não é mais dos elfos, e sim da comunidade bruxa. É como se representássemos trouxas em Valinor, e o tratamento lá não seria agradável para nós nem se contatássemos nossos amigos, pelo menos não até nos acostumarmos com as regras.

– Em resumo, vamos ter que chegar até terra firme no lombo de uma _lula_?! – McKinnon bufou, uma sombra passando novamente por seus olhos – Isso está parecendo é _vingança_ dos seus amigos por terem sido mal tratados por nós, e com razão!

– Ah, parece? – sarcástico, Black riu alto – Então você entendeu a alma da coisa, cara: aqui se faz, aqui se paga!

– De qualquer jeito... – em uma tentativa incomum de apartar as coisas, James apontou para o fundo do lago – Aí vem ela.

E era verdade. De repente, em meio a eles e provocando ondas na água antes calma, um grande animal de aparência pouco convidativa surgiu, e não esperou para que os elfos tentassem identificar o que era para içá-los para cima com os inúmeros membros. Aparentou estar grudando-se ao barquinho em que os dez estudantes estavam, e em poucos segundos a velocidade em que corriam em direção a Hogwarts era impressionante e assustadora para quem não estivesse acostumado.

– Aaaah, não! – berrava Alicia, agarrando-se em Lucy – Não, não, não, _não_!

Uma aparente idéia brilhante ocorreu a James enquanto o desespero da O'Connel mais velha aumentava, e o olhar que ele lançou para Lils – que, inacreditavelmente, estava apenas com os olhos semi-cerrados enquanto seus cabelos voavam em direção ao rosto de Peter – deixou claro para Sirius e Angely que voltar para a escola significava reabrir a agência casamenteira. Entenderam, também, que o motivo que levara Pontas a não se gabar ou discutir com Almofadinhas assim que percebera que Evans estava "secando-o" fora o plano que tinha de fazer-se de civilizado, e diante daquilo não se espantaram ao ver a mão do jovem de óculos escorregar até a da ruiva.

O motivo do choque, no entanto, foi que Lily não gritou com James quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Na bem das verdades, provavelmente achando que ninguém estava prestando atenção a ela, a menina sorriu corando de leve e acariciou com os dedos compridos e gelados as costas da mão de Potter, e foi ele quem pareceu prestes a enfartar com o susto. O rosto dele ficou tão escarlate que Sirius quase pediu para fritar um ovo para dividir entre todos mesmo que o _lembas_ já tivesse matado sua fome, e não o fez simplesmente porque estragaria o momento de glória do amigo.

– Essa semana... – sussurrou Angely, com um sorriso, para Peter, Remo e Black – _Promete_.

Os outros três, entendendo parcialmente o que ela queria dizer, riram também. Assim que chegaram aos jardins da escola, então, agradeceram à Lula pelo transporte, ensinaram rapidamente aos falsos sonserinos o básico sobre suas varinhas – já que o mais avançado tinham descoberto lendo as mentes dos verdadeiros – e usaram a magia para secar suas roupas. Sabiam que as três noites que haviam passado fora tinham sido percebidas, mas mesmo assim não conseguiam imaginar o que iria acontecer dali em diante: por sorte, no entanto, já não estavam com medo.

Definitivamente.

– Vamos direto ao escritório de Dumbledore. – tomando a dianteira do grupo ao ver que ninguém parecia muito disposto a entrar no castelo, Angel tirou a capa escura que usava e a fez desaparecer com um toque rápido de varinha, ficando sob o sol já forte apenas com seu vestido branco e rodado – E _rápido_, entenderam?

Sem esperar resposta, a elfa saiu correndo. Ela estava descalça, e pulava pelos jardins com tanta graciosidade que parecia estar acima do chão; Bellatrix, com os cabelos à solta – coisa que não era muito seu costume – imediatamente seguiu-a, e a partir daí todos os sonserinos penduraram os sapatos, com as meias dentro deles, nas costas para poderem correr com os pés nus.

Sabendo o quão rápidos eles eram, James não precisou vê-los se afastar muito para gritar que fossem devagar. O incomum foi que até Angely fez o que ele pediu, rindo como se não tivesse quase morrido há pouco tempo, e os Mestiços não estavam mais irritados; parecia que não eram de guardar rancor por coisas insignificantes. Assim, os bruxos ali no jardim se entreolharam, e pela primeira vez não se sentiram muito deslocados: estavam em suas casas agora, afinal, e não havia outra raça que pudesse intimidá-los ali por serem iguais perante Hogwarts.

– O que acham... – ofegante em frente às portas, Peter teve que fazer uma longa pausa para engolir o ar – O que acham que vai acontecer conosco?

Frank, Alice, Alicia e Lucy se entreolharam. Eles não haviam falado muito por todo o tempo que usaram para chegar até ali, talvez por estarem tentando se convencer de que tudo era um pesadelo do qual tentavam acordar, mas o passo que deram para trás afastando-se dos outros fez com que percebessem que não haviam gostado – ou se acostumado – com tudo o que vinha acontecendo. Diante daquilo, inesperadamente, Lily bufou depois de lançar um olhar à James que significou, para ele, um "eu estou do seu lado" que poderia tê-lo feito dançar se os elfos não estivessem ali.

– Parem de drama! – exclamou a ruiva, e algo que Angely havia visto em seu olhar na primeira vez em que tinha conhecido-a e que parecera adormecido nos últimos anos se acendeu. Lealdade e coragem, talvez? – Vocês quase imploraram para seguir Nelly e Remo alguns dias atrás, por que diabos estão com essas caras agora que tudo acabou?! Estão com medo das conseqüências?

Alice, com a testa franzida, foi a única capaz de falar.

– Na verdade...

– Não me digam que se arrependeram!

– É que...

– Isso é ridículo, absolutamente ridí...

– Evans! – berrou a O'Connel mais jovem, dando um susto na ruiva que a fez se calar – Vai me deixar explicar ou não?!

Lily não chegou a corar; sua expressão foi mais um desafio, e os marotos sentiram um orgulho enorme diante daquilo. Ao que parecia tinham catequizado um novo alguém segundo seus princípios, e se tratando de Evans aquele era um sinal de que eram capazes de fazer qualquer coisa que quisessem.

– Remo é um lobisomem. – Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas, apontando para Lupin e segurando no braço dele como se dissesse que não queria ofendê-lo – Angely é uma elfa e os amigos "Mestiços" dela odeiam bruxos, mas estão prestes a invadir o castelo de Hogwarts para se informarem sobre o esconderijo de Você-Sabe-Quem com o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eu vi Nelly morrer, e no entanto ela está de pé na minha frente com mais saúde do que eu mesma; soube que Angel matou a própria mãe e também o irmão da pessoa para qual está prometida, além da família do melhor amigo, quando na verdade não foi bem ela que fez isso e então ninguém pode culpá-la mesmo que Remo o tenha feito.

Com os olhos marejados, Alice tomou fôlego.

– Quando estávamos voltando para Hogwarts e pensei que finalmente teria tempo para organizar as coisas na minha cabeça, eis que o tempo parece parar para todos menos nós e o vento começa a falar como se fosse o Eliot alguma coisa, o pai da Angely. A menina ali – e então apontou para Mulciber, que na verdade era Ísis (e O'Connel sabia disso) – surta de repente, a que é descendente de um povo do qual nunca ouvi falar antes, e por fim percebo que esses Treze Mestiços são capazes de me matar apenas olhando para mim. O que querem que eu faça, saia pulando e cantando como vocês se estou prestes a enlouquecer?!

Frank, Alicia e Lucy fizeram acenos positivos silenciosos, encarando com um medo mal-disfarçado os elfos presentes. Rabastan – cuja alma era de Seth Judd, o garoto mais comum para quem Angely guardava um afeto especial por ser um pouco semelhante à James – trocou olhares rápidos com ela e os outros, e assim que voltou a olhar para Alice acabou por aproximar-se dela e tomar suas mãos. Imediatamente, O'Connel não ouviu mais nada e nem viu algum rosto além do de Seth, mas ela não se assustou: lembrou que aquele elfo tinha o poder de confundir os cinco sentidos.

– Não sei se alguém já lhe disse isso, ou se é prudente confessar... – Judd sorriu – Mas você, espantosamente, é uma bruxa extraordinária.

Angely riu quando Longbottom puxou a namorada para mais perto de si diante daquilo, fazendo o elfo soltar gentilmente as mãos de Alice, e ela se convenceu de que por mais que eles se metessem em perigos – todos juntos – a partir daquele momento sempre surgiria um motivo para rir. E, talvez por também terem notado aquele detalhe, nasceu no semblante dos marotos, do "Grupo do Esmalte Fresquinho", de Frank e a menina mais jovem dali e dos Mestiços um sorriso, mesmo que tímido, que acabou por fazer brotar a certeza de que tinham passado a vida se enganando com o resto do mundo. Os bruxos por acharem que conheciam tudo sobre os seres mágicos além deles, e os elfos por acharem que os bruxos – sem exceções – não prestavam.

Os dias que se seguiriam poderiam provar à todos o contrário do que sempre haviam pensado, e assim que arrastaram a porta do Salão Principal nas primeiras horas da manhã – dando de cara com dois ou três alunos que Bellatrix hipnotizou para acharem que não tinham visto nada – puderam entender que nada seria como sempre fora. Se era algo bom ou mal, bem, só eles mesmos poderiam dizer.

– Eu vou entrar primeiro na sala do diretor. – sussurrou Nelly assim que pararam em frente à gárgula e disseram as palavras necessárias – Como os Comensais só apareceram ontem a noite provavelmente ninguém notou a falta de vocês ainda, e se notaram não se importaram, voltem para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina.

– Angely... – enquanto via a menina subir pelas escadas rapidamente e seguida pelos nove amigos, Macnair a deteve com a voz – Vá para a Floresta Proibida assim que estiver liberada.

– Mas...

– Apenas de um jeito de ir. – ele acenou, e então desapareceu ao dobrar o corredor seguinte.

Nelly simplesmente fez uma careta e suspirou, e assim que chegaram lá em cima os marotos e Lily anunciaram algo que ela já deduzira que diriam.

– Vamos com você. – sussurraram, e a elfa fez um aceno displicente avisando que depois conversariam mais calmamente sobre aquilo enquanto entrava no escritório de Dumbledore sem bater, esperando uma bronca que não chegou até ela do modo como esperara.

Porque, assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, o diretor da escola segurou seu braço.

– Ah meu Deus! – exclamou, mais alto do que pretendera por causa do susto, encarando os olhos azuis que lhe radiografaram por dentro de um modo que a fez se sentir tentada a jogá-lo longe – Vá com calma, Dumbledore!

– Desculpe minha indelicadeza. – o homem suspirou e sorriu, o que fez Nelly se espantar um pouco, apontando uma cadeira para ela e sentando-se na sua de modo a ficarem separados pela mesa.

Uma distância mais segura para ambos, foi o que a elfa presumiu revirando os olhos quando o bruxo uniu os dedos indicadores à altura dos olhos, como de costume.

– Pode começar a contar, Angely.

– Quanto você sabe?

– Apenas aquilo que deduzi através do que Alastor contou-me. – Alvo suspirou novamente, tirando os óculos rapidamente e apertando os olhos – Que você estava à serviço da Ordem da Fênix quando foi perseguida por ar até a Casa dos Gritos, que se destruiu com os duelos entre seus amigos e os Comensais de Tom. Seus companheiros anti-Voldemort chegaram até lá quando tudo estava desabado e era impossível entrar ou sair, minha cara.

– "Duelos entre seus amigos e os Comensais"... – repetiu Angel secamente, séria – Quer dizer que sua mente brilhante pôde ver que Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lupin, Evans, as irmãs O'Connel, Crawford e Longbottom me seguiram pela curiosidade de saber por onde eu andava?

– Quase. Mas o que aconteceu lá?

– Não pode adivinhar com seu grande poder de bruxo, é?

Diante daquilo, Alvo parou de sorrir gentilmente.

– Não tenho o mesmo poder que foi confiado à Doug McKinnon, Nelly.

Por dentro, Angely gelou; por fora, riu alto e com ironia enquanto ficava de pé sentindo-se estranhamente má e ansiosa.

– Finalmente contaram ao idealizador e líder da Ordem da Fênix o perigo que está correndo? – com as mãos apoiadas na mesa, Angely se aproximou mais de Dumbledore para poder falar mais baixo e mais ameaçadoramente – Doug tomou o lugar de um dos nossos comparsas, Douglas Vane, e chegou perto de você o bastante para se capaz de comunicar à Riddle qual é sua situação, não é mesmo? E agora o meu velho amigo está solto por aí, você não tem medo que ele seja mais corajoso do que eu que te faça pagar pelo que fez aos Mestiços?

– Não. E em que situação eu estou? Fiquei curioso para saber.

– De decadência, _Mestre_.

Um silêncio pesado, no qual Dumbledore encarou firmemente a elfa em frente a si, se seguiu a isso. Ela voltou a sentar, mais desleixadamente desta vez, e teve que pigarrear para continuar falando.

– Mas não é isso que importa. Quando os seus alunos me encontraram eu estava muito machucada por ter tentado proteger Remo de uma queda e recebido feitiços no lugar dele, e foi mais ou menos por aí que o teto começou a desabar. A próxima coisa da qual me lembro é de ter desmaiado, ao que pedras caíram em cima de mim, e quando acordei dentro de mim mesma Ellaen se fingiu de Meneldur para me pegar de surpresa de tomar o lugar do corpo me matando.

Pelo lampejo que passou pelos olhos de Alvo, Angely apressou-se a continuar.

– Mas ela não conseguiu completamente. Venceu a luta entre nós duas bem no começo, ao que meu corpo morreu, mas os marotos cantaram uma música que ensinei à eles há um bom tempo e minha mãe pareceu estar me dizendo que o fim ainda não tinha chegado.

Encarando o tinteiro em cima de sua mesa, Dumbledore sorriu um pouco.

– O poder do amor.

– É. O poder do amor.

– Qual era a música?

Erguendo as sobrancelhas, sabendo que seria um erro negar-se a fazer isso, a elfa suspirou e obedeceu relutantemente ao diretor em frente a si.

– É uma bela canção. – Dumbledore sorriu – Realmente, não me admiro de saber que você tenha revivido em nome da promessa que fez à Melian.

Incapaz de conter a língua, Angely nem se esforçou para não retrucar.

– E eu que você tenha tentado quebrá-la.

Resolvendo não dar corda para que Nelly se empolgasse com a idéia de esclarecer as coisas consigo, Alvo ignorou o que ela havia lhe dito.

– De qualquer forma, como conseguiram fugir?

– Os Treze Mestiços apareceram, Dumbledore, e se propuseram a me ajudar com o entulho que nos impedia de fugir. Curaram minhas feridas, mesmo que minha asa direita continue negra como uma noite sem luar ou estrelas, e por fim me disseram o que vieram fazer aqui.

Sem demonstrar reação diante do que tinha escutado, o bruxo apenas pediu para que ela continuasse com um gesto rápido.

– Eu me juntarei ao meu destino assim que o ano letivo terminar. – ficando de pé ao concluir que já tinha contado o bastante, Angel foi até a porta e fez menção de abri-la – Irei destronar meu avô quando chegar a hora de fazê-lo, _Mestre_, e isso será muito em breve.

Assim que os outros nove pupilos de Alvo adentraram a sala dele, todos apavorados à exceção de Evans e os marotos, a primeira coisa que Alice perguntou educadamente foi o que seria feito com eles. Mas, por estar abalado com as notícias que recebera, o diretor não dedicou muita atenção a qualquer um deles: apenas anunciou que ninguém na escola sabia do sumiço daquele grupo porque – em conjunto com os professores – havia dado um jeito de espalhar que os dez estavam com problemas na família.

– Vão para a Ala Hospitalar. – foi a última coisa que Dumbledore disse embora já tivesse pedido à Lily que ficasse um pouco mais com ele, enquanto os alunos (tirando a ruiva) saíam da sala – Estão todos precisando se reconstituir, portanto não precisam comparecer às aulas hoje.

Aquilo era verdade, mas o professor não sabia o quanto. E, enquanto contrariavam a quase ordem de Alvo e rumavam como zumbis para a Torre da Grifinória, nenhum deles se atreveu a falar alguma coisa; não sabiam o que lhes aconteceria em seguida, e no entanto tinham a certeza de que não seria nada fácil.


	16. Trocas

_XxX.Trocas.XxX_

Anoitecia. Apenas uma ponta do sol, um esgar de luz alaranjada, restava no céu que subitamente não estava mais nublado. Hogwarts, ligeiramente longe de onde Lily estava, resplandecia recortada contra a pouca claridade que lançava no lago uma aparência melancólica; mas ela não se demorou muito mais.

No meio da Floresta Proibida, mas sem sentir medo, a moça girou no mesmo lugar. Seus cabelos, soltos e com um volume que a fazia parecer quase sinistra em meio aos ruídos produzidos aqui e ali por pés invisíveis que quebravam os galhos que cobriam o chão, voaram quase em câmera lenta acompanhando o movimento da longa capa: ela sabia que precisava se apressar. Passara tempo demais na sala de Dumbledore, e perdera minutos preciosos na Ala Hospitalar enquanto tentava se recuperar; mas nenhum deles havia aparecido. E, inacreditavelmente, ninguém além dela pareceu estranhar que os alunos recém-chegados tivessem desaparecido novamente, no ar.

Um dos Elfos havia feito todos esquecerem de se preocupar com os Marotos e companhia. Era a única explicação. Desde que seu corpo havia descansado sobre um dos leitos de Madame Pomfrey, Lils recebera algumas visitas ao acaso, e ninguém prestara mais atenção a ela do que de costume. Ninguém se agitara ao vê-la, cheia de ferimentos, e até mesmo a curandeira tinha acreditado piamente que Evans fora vítima de uma planta particularmente venenosa de Sprout – por maior que fosse o absurdo de sua mentira improvisada. Se ao menos James estivesse com ela, se não tivesse fugido em direção à (provavelmente) algum perigo outra vez, talvez pudessem ter inventado algo melhor. Mas já não importava mais, àquela altura, não depois do que Alvo Dumbledore lhe dissera.

A frente da ruiva, três trilhas seguiam para mais fundo da floresta, e com seus olhos pregados no chão, vermelhos e se movimentando enlouquecidamente, Lily escolheu a do meio, em frente a si, que levava a escuridão maior. Ela desejava ser engolida pelas trevas, não ver mais nada: assim, quem sabe, pudesse ter alguma idéia. Se, envolta em silêncio, Lils fosse não fosse capaz de esquecer sua dor e deixar-se levar pelo pavor, nada mais a impediria de cometer os atos ensandecidos que uma coragem repentina injetara nela.

Angely Nelly tinha que saber de tudo. Era sua única, desesperada e completamente louca saída.

o/\o

– Será que dava para vocês, educadamente, _CALAREM A BOCA??!_

Lis Grey, já sem nenhum vestígio da aparência de qualquer sonserino, estava com os punhos serrados e ao lado no corpo, infantilmente irritada, quando o grupo se voltou para ela. Seus lábios estavam contraídos, e era óbvio que o grito que ecoara na clareira – que não parecia bem uma clareira, já que era tão escura e as árvores cresciam apenas um pouquinho mais esparsas do que o comum – tinha partido dela; quando a ouviu, Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas com arrogância.

– Você está parecendo a Evans, garota.

A mestiça fez questão de ignorar Black.

– Na manhã de hoje nós viemos para cá, logo depois que chegamos, decididos a tomar uma decisão sobre o que faríamos para derrotar Meneldur e, finalmente, Riddle. Mas até agora, QUASE UM DIA DEPOIS MESMO A _DARKNESS_ TENDO ATRASADO UM POUCO O TEMPO NESSE PERÍMETRO DA FLORESTA, ninguém conseguiu fazer ouvir sua opinião sem que esses MALDITOS BRUXOS – e aí apontou para os marotos presentes – FIZESSEM PIADAS EM CIMA DE NOSSAS IDÉIAS!

– Não podemos fazer muita coisa se somos tão engraçados. – retrucou James, e Remo explodiu em risadas que estava tentando conter desde que o amigo apanhador cortara maravilhosamente a fala de Doug McKinnon, a quem tinham aprendido a odiar – E vocês falam coisas absurdas demais para ouvirmos calados.

Repentinamente, Lis deu um giro no ar. Seguido disso, a moça sumiu; em seu lugar, uma cobra fina como um dedo e amarela, difícil de ser vista no chão cheio de folhas da mesma cor, avançou sibilando para os amigos; Seth, sendo o único que conseguia ouvir tudo perfeitamente – até o mais atordoante e distante sussurro do vento – foi quem pulou para detê-la.

– Já chega! – sussurrou Jenny em tom de ameaça, alto o bastante para ser ouvida, dando um salto da árvore limosa em cima de onde estava e sendo seguida por Tad – Jogue seus amiguinhos para o dormitório do Primeiro Ano antes que eu mesma faça isso, Nelly!

– Nem pensar. – Angely, que passara o tempo todo aquecida sob suas próprias grandes asas, ergueu a cabeça cujo queixo descansava no peito bem devagar, agindo como (para o orgulho de Sirius e James) nos velhos tempos – Eles quiseram vir, eu não pude impedir. Eles são meus amigos, vocês meus comparsas, e nem que seja preciso uma convivência forçada entre todos eu vou desistir de fazê-los se entenderem.

– Vamos invadir o lugar onde os outros Elfos estão presos. – afirmou Aaron, deixando claro que não era uma sugestão. Seu tom autoritário traía sua personalidade calma, mas ninguém prestou muita atenção ao detalhe – Só precisamos dar um jeito de fugir outra vez. Alvo colocou vigias nos portões da escola, não podemos aparatar, não podemos usar o Portal do Adam sem que todos nos vejam entrar nele, não podemos despertar suspeitas antes de conseguirmos o que viemos pegar em Hogwarts.

Talvez tentando se redimir das risadas que deixaram escapar, Remo deu um passo à frente com seriedade.

– E o que seria?

Sirius fez o mesmo, com a mesma expressão que não parecia admitir mais brincadeiras que Lupin sustentava.

– Por acaso é a Angely? – e, como errara – Rum?

– Cale a boca, Almofadinhas. – pressentindo o perigo através de um olhar rápido de Nelly, James aproximou-se e puxou o amigo de volta para trás. Em seu coração de moleque, que pouco antes sentia prazer em atrapalhar os Mestiços que (ele podia ver) estavam roubando a atenção de Lucy, Alicia, Alice, Frank e dali a pouco (quando ela chegasse) sua Lily, um novo sentimento nascera; ele não era mais capaz de sorrir – Vamos escutar.

Black repuxou os lábios para cima, de leve.

– Geralmente eu falo e você obedece, não é?

– Você me controla quando estou exagerando, então é minha vez. Por favor, acho que já chega.

Encarando os olhos quase cinza de Potter, incrédulo com o súbito ato de maturidade, Sirius viu neles algo que temeu com todas as suas forças. Era uma determinação que nem o dono dela parecia capaz de perceber, e era insuportável ver refletido no globo ocular de James o quanto seu rosto maroto estava parecendo – pela primeira vez na vida, ao menos que ele percebesse – cruel e arrogante.

Diante disso, o rapaz preferiu se calar, sentindo-se estranhamente sujo.

– Striker. – chamou Remo, quebrando o súbito silêncio – O que vocês querem de Hogwarts?

– O lugar onde nosso povo está preso. – como aparentemente ninguém ia responder, Angel se ergueu de um salto e se espreguiçou – Alguém aqui sabe como chegar lá.

– E quem seria? – insistiu o lobisomem, sem encarar a amiga.

– Acredite em mim, se eu soubesse não teria ouvido calada as besteiras de James e Sirius por tanto tempo.

– Então... – Aluado franziu a testa – Você só estava...?

– Pensando.

– E eu achando que você apenas tinha voltado ao normal. – riu-se Almofadinhas, mas quando ninguém respondeu sua provocação preferiu mergulhar novamente nas sombras de uma grande árvore.

– Ok, Angel, pelo menos você chegou a alguma conclusão? – decidido a manter a ordem, mas parecendo odiar intensamente o modo energético com que precisava agir, Aaron não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos azuis muito escuros da luta de Seth contra a cobra em que Lis havia se transformado com o poder da metamorfose mesmo enquanto se dirigia a outra pessoa – Eör tem estado inquieto com a falta de ação, ele quer agir.

– Quem é Eör? – interrompeu Alice, ao lado de Frank e perto das irmãs Sweetnam – Não é outro psicopata perseguidor de mestiços, certo?

Antes que Lucy, alguns passos ao lado de Jen e Tad, pudesse gritar com o susto ao ver a cena que se seguiu, Bright desapareceu e reapareceu atrás da loira para cobrir sua boca com as mãos em um milésimo de segundo, no máximo dois. E até Angely, que não estava mais acostumada com poderes excepcionais além dos seus, precisou se segurar para não demonstrar que seu coração havia disparado ao ver dois _Aarons_ surgirem como vento, longe do original, para ajudarem Seth com Lis.

– Eu sou Eör. – anunciou o que estava com a cabeça da serpente segura entre os dedos, com a voz soando como um sopro de um sonho distante – O Desdobramento da Alma de Aaron.

– Na verdade sou eu. – retrucou o outro, e ninguém disse mais nada até que Sirius resolvesse reaparecer com uma expressão indecifrável.

– Desculpem se estou sendo indelicado, pessoal, mas será que vocês me permitiriam dizer que isso é bizarro?

Strike, o "verdadeiro", deu de ombros.

– Ok. – Almofadinhas tomou fôlego – Isso é bizarro.

James revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços ao lado de um silencioso e assustado Pettigrew.

– Ficamos honrados em ouvir suas sábias palavras.

– E você teria melhores?

– Sem dúvidas!

– Então vá em frente!

– Você poderia ter dito, por exemplo, algo absolutamente hilário na linha de... – Potter encenou uma expressão debilmente encantada antes de continuar – "Merlin, você pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo!".

– James. – advertiu Nelly, um pouco mais baixo do que o normal – Não teve graça.

– Você fala como se as pessoas se matassem de rir ao olhar para sua cara emburrada.

– É, mas eu não me meto à apresentadora de programa de domingo a tarde, não é?

Pronto para retrucar, Pontas engoliu ar e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ao fazê-lo, entretanto, um sopro anormal do vento que trouxe um baixo sibilo causado pelo agito dos galhos, e ele pareceu mudar de idéia; franzindo a testa e olhando para cima, o rapaz simplesmente se calou.

– É ela. – anunciou McKinnon, e riu com uma alegria desmedida para Angely – Ela chegou!

– Do que você está...? – Seth, uma vez que já havia conseguido fazer Lis voltar a forma normal (e jogado-a para os braços de seu Par, Adam), pareceu farejar o ar como um lobo. Quando voltou a encarar os amigos Mestiços, correu para uma árvore e pulou para os mais altos falhos dela como se estivesse subindo uma escada – Espere um momento, esse é o cheiro de...

Mas fagulhas verdes e vermelhas que irromperam de repente o impediram de continuar, e nem os elfos – com suas audições apuradas – puderam distinguir o que o jovem havia dito lá de cima da frondosa planta quando o barulho de uma varinha cortando o ar freneticamente, em feitiços lançados de modo insano, pareceu ecoar no vazio. Foi Ísis Lian quem, pálida e com os olhos brancos caídos e vazios como se estivesse enfeitiçada, se dirigiu ao meio da clareira antes que qualquer outro pudesse pensar em agir; a moça colocou um pé exatamente na frente do outro, mantendo o de trás apenas com a ponta encostada no chão, e esticou os dedos da mão direita de modo a deixar o indicador acima dos outros, mexendo o pulso graciosamente para todos os lados. A mão esquerda foi mantida, com o braço esticado, de palma firmemente virada para o lugar de onde vinha o barulho.

Então o vestido de Ísis se agitou violentamente quando seus dedos pareceram se iluminar, os olhos aparentavam ter virado nas órbitas, e finalmente ela sustentou todo o peso do corpo no pé esticado no chão, como uma bailarina, deixando o outro suspenso no ar na mesma posição de sempre; um buraco se abriu no vento quando a rota dele mudou e girou até se tornar uma densa névoa, em volta de Lian, e demorou até que os bruxos percebessem que – aos poucos – aquela substância estava se transformando em um espelho.

– DOUG! – berrou Angely, agitando suas asas para tentar se livrar das partículas de vidro que estavam tentando colarem-se nela e impedirem seus movimentos, fazê-la se tornar uma estátua de vidro – QUEM ESTÁ AQUI, POR QUEM VOCÊ ESTAVA ESPERANDO?

– LILY EVANS! – berrou o rapaz em resposta, com os braços cobrindo os olhos na tentativa de não ser cegado, sobrepondo-se ao barulho que os elfos estavam produzindo quebrando os pedaços cada vez maiores de vidro que tentavam tomar conta de seus corpos – TEMOS QUE FAZER ALGUMA COISA, ÍSIS VAI MATAR OS BRUXOS!

– E A NÓS TAMBÉM! – retrucou Lis, extremamente irritada, antes de girar no ar e desaparecer.

– ÓTIMO, NO QUE ELA SE TRANSFORMOU AGORA? – James, entre gritos de desespero e dor, se cortando enquanto tentava usar seu reflexo para se desviar das partículas que voavam na direção de todos como um redemoinho formado a partir de Ísis, tentou dar passos para frente na direção de Angely. Aparentemente não tinha ouvido o nome de Lils.

Todos o ignoraram.

– TAD! – chamou Jenny, pulando sem parar de uma extremidade para a outra da clareira, tentando em vão chegar à Lian – IMPEÇA-A!

Vinda de lugar nenhum, a voz de Billson respondeu em um tom estrangulado. E, embora não fosse mais capaz de ver ninguém por estar atrás de suas próprias asas com James, Lupin, Peter e Sirius junto consigo, Nelly soube que o rapaz tinha chegado até Lian – por ser o único que podia ficar invisível e intocável – mas não sabia como detê-la.

– EU BEM QUE GOSTARIA! – e, um segundo depois – BRIGHT, ESTOU SEGURANDO NELA, TRAGA BRITTENY ATÉ MIM! – mais ausência de vozes e, finalmente, um estampido final e ensurdecedor que assustou Angel e fez suas asas recolherem-se como em um reflexo involuntário.

A cena era incomum. Suspensas no ar, as irmãs Sweetnam seguravam uma na outra para tocar em Tad, que por sua vez – tendo reaparecido para poder se tornar sólido – estava cortado dos pés à cabeça e segurava o tornozelo de Ísis. A expressão dos marotos, e também dos outros bruxos que estavam sendo protegidos pelos outros Mestiços, era de incompreensão e choque; apenas quando Nelly, hesitante, resolveu explicar, foi que desabaram no chão por causa do corpo trêmulo.

– Britteny precisa tocar Lian para invadir a mente dela e fazer Lothlór se acalmar.

Para o choque completo de todos, Sirius começou a chorar.

– Meu Merlin... – sussurrou Peter, chocado e arrastando-se para longe do maroto como se ele tivesse uma doença – O que... O que diabos...

– LIIIIILY!!!! – berrou Almofadinhas, e o tom afeminado que ele usou fez os olhos alaranjados de Angel se arregalarem e desviarem de Ísis, que desmaiara no colo de Tad antes de poder explicar o que lhe acontecera – AAAAH, EU QUERO A LIIIIILS!

Do outro lado da clareira, Alicia ficou de pé. Lívida e com os lábios entreabertos, do mesmo modo com que Sirius agia quando muito chocado, ela se aproximou a passos desengonçados da cena.

– Espere um segundo... – sussurrou _Darkness_ ao pular o olhar da colega para o amigo. Ao fazê-lo, deteve-se por mais tempo em O'Connel para poder se dirigir a ela – S-Sirius?

O silêncio que caiu sobre a clareira quando Alicia perguntou "o que foi?", em resposta, fez com que ao menos um pouco de compreensão se espalhasse pelo lugar. Como que para ter certeza, a filha de Melian girou no mesmo lugar para encarar os olhos de Black.

– Meu. Deus. – sussurrou ela, ajoelhando-se para ficar no mesmo nível que o amigo (que estava sentado no chão) – Não me diga que... – e, tomando fôlego – _Alicia?_

Em resposta, Almofadinhas tomou as mãos de Angel e comprimiu os lábios como se fosse voltar a chorar.

– Nelly, onde está Lily?! McKinnon disse que era ela que estava aqui, coisas terríveis podem ter acontecido com ela!!

E então Alicia (ou Sirius, Angely não sabia mais o que pensar) olhou diretamente nos olhos de Sirius (ou dele mesmo, segundo o raciocínio que todos estavam seguindo), e franziu tanto a testa que os olhos escuros pareceram fendas.

– Você! – exclamou com uma voz fina, apontando do maroto para si mesma... mesmo... ah, esquece – Sou eu!

– O quê?! – Black também ficou de pé, colocando as mãos na cintura de um jeito que fez Angely precisar morder os lábios para não gargalhar – Hey, o que eu estou fazendo na minha frente?

Um espelho de dois lados, de corpo inteiro, voou de onde Ísis estava e postou-se entre o galanteador e a moça alta de cabelos castanhos. Ele gritou, ela deu um passo involuntário para trás e – chocada... chocado... – apalpou o tórax no corpo em que estava.

– TIRE AS MÃOS DAÍ, BLACK! – berrou Almofadinhas no instante em que o espelho sumiu, alterado como era difícil vê-lo – E ME DEVOLVA O MEU CORPO!

– SIM, ASSIM QUE VOCÊ DEVOLVER O MEU!

Mesmo relutante em permanecer calado diante das exigências e reclamações de Sirius (que, bom, na verdade, parecia ser Alicia...) a moça (o moço...) obedeceu. Manteve os braços bem seguros no alto, onde todos podiam vê-lo, enquanto o rosto corava fortemente.

Apenas quando as gargalhadas que Angely não pôde mais reprimir ao cruzar o olhar com Tad e Doug soaram que Black se calou e Alicia cruzou os braços, irritada.

– Ok, é tudo muito engraçado. – resmungou a moça – Um cara no corpo de uma menina, há-há. Agora será que dava para desfazer a travessura? Isso não é muito o que eu chamaria de paraíso!

Tão desconfortável quanto _Sis_, 'Licia choramingou.

– Eu digo o mesmo!

– Calma, mana. – a voz de Alice, divertida, veio de perto de Frank – Você vai ver que não é assim tão ruim quando for tomar banho.

Absolutamente horrorizada, a O'Connel mais velha (cujo corpo agora era de Sirius) arregalou os olhos no momento em exato em que risos explodiram, às vezes contra a vontade de quem tentava reprimi-los. A situação era estranha, inacreditável... Mas irremediavelmente hilária.

– Por que isso aconteceu? – perguntou Rabicho de repente, com uma expressão que beirava ao nojo enquanto encarava os que haviam trocado de corpos.

Para a surpresa de todos, até dos Mestiços, Ísis Lian – já acordada e de pé – foi quem fez questão absoluta de responder. Sua voz estava fria, o rosto impassível, e nada em seu olhar demonstrava que tivesse sido uma brincadeira ou um acidente.

– Eu transferi suas almas.

– E por qual motivo?! – exclamou Alicia voltando-se para a elfa de olhos brancos – Não sei se você lembra, mas foi _Ellaen di Nanaor_, e não eu, quem matou seu namorado!

– Não seja desagradável enquanto estiver com o meu corpo, Black. – resmungou Sirius, mas o outro (ou a outra...) não demonstrou ter ouvido.

– Meu Mestre está correndo perigo, e você desdenhou de mim quando eu sugeri uma forma de ajudá-lo.

– Eu não acredito nisso! – em um acesso histérico que o fez parecer um homossexual assumido, Almofadinhas (que, só para lembrar, era Alicia) bateu os pés no chão com os punhos fechados socando o ar como uma criança birrenta – Estou pagando por causa das suas piadas, MALDITO!

A O'Connel mais velha fez uma careta.

– Por que será que as integrantes do Grupo do Esmalte Fresquinho têm que ser tão estressadas, hein?

Incapaz de se conter, Sirius avançou para Alicia pronta para bater nela; na primeira investida, entretanto, a menina – por receber um violento tapa nos ombros delicados – desabou no chão com a força da pancada, o que só fez Angely rir muito, muito mais.

– Perfeito! – reclamou a moça no chão, muito irritada – Eu não posso mais receber um tapa sem quase deslocar a coluna! COMO EU VOU JOGAR QUADRIBOL ASSIM?!

– Você não vai. – pacientemente, Remo se aproximou de O'Connel e estendeu a mão para ela se levantar. Mesmo ele estava achando difícil não rir – Não enquanto a senhorita Lian não desfazer o encantamento.

– O que não vai acontecer. – retrucou Ísis, segura de si, e apontou para um corpo inverte no chão para o qual ninguém havia dado atenção até o momento – Potter, ainda mais do que o rapaz Black, merece aprender com a troca de corpos.

– Você está querendo dizer que também inverteu as coisas para James? – Alicia riu malignamente – Essa eu quero ver!

Como se em resposta a pergunta que Lian deixara no ar, o corpo desmaiado de Pontas tremeu ligeiramente enquanto seus olhos se abriam. Ele estava sem os óculos, que haviam se estilhaçado com a provável queda que tivera, ao que Sirius correu a procurar a varinha no jeans para concertá-lo; quando a encontrou, no entanto, mudou de idéia, e só se arriscou a reparar as lentes quando – mal-humorada – trocou de objeto mágico com O'Connel.

– _Reparo._ – sussurrou, e com o som da sua voz em meio ao silêncio em que todos haviam mergulhado, James pulou para ficar de pé extremamente assustado.

– Eu não consigo enxergar... – sibilou ele, ainda recuando e olhando para todos os lados – Meu Deus, está tudo... _Borrado!_

– Isso é para você ver como a minha visão é ruim!

A voz de Lily Evans sobressaltou as mais de vinte pessoas presentes quando a escuridão finalmente desceu sobre eles. Empunhado uma varinha cuja ponta estava iluminada, com os cabelos castanhos encobrindo o rosto alvo e extremamente bonito embora mais irônico e arrogante que o comum – substituindo a comum expressão bondosa que dirigia a todos, menos aos marotos – ela puxou a longa capa negra para mais perto de si enquanto avançava para um surpreso, quase chocado, Pontas. Com um jeito de andar pouco gracioso, na verdade até masculinizado, a moça inclinou-se para o chão e agarrou os óculos aos seus pés bruscamente, colocando-os com cuidado no rosto do maroto.

Ele gritou, mas ela sorriu radiantemente enquanto agarrava a camisa do rapaz e a puxava para cima, admirando o que via com aprovação.

– Cara! – exclamou, exultante – Eu sou ainda mais lindo visto pela perspectiva de outra pessoa!

Alicia deu um tapa no próprio rosto, deixando a mão escorregar lentamente pela face.

– Não sei como eu não deduzi que ele ia achar isso um máximo.

– Ah, qual é! – Lils riu, virando para a amiga e assoviando – Você finalmente está bonito, _Sis_, não reclame!

– Opa, deixa eu ver se entendi. – Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas, e Lucy, Alice e Frank aproximaram-se devagar do grupo – _Lily e James_ trocaram de corpo?!

– LILY E JAMES _O QUÊ?_ – berrou Potter, mantendo a maior distância que conseguia de todos – E, MERLIN, O QUE DIABOS EU ESTOU FAZENDO _ALI_ SE ESTOU _AQUI?_

Angel deu de ombros, com um largo sorriso de deboche.

– Temos que admitir, ouvir James gritar é bem melhor do que ficar com dor de cabeça por causa da voz da Evans!

– É EVANS PARA VOCÊ, POTTER! – berrou Lily, só para se divertir, e riu – Minha nossa, isso é divertido!

Mas ouvir _Darkness_ falar havia desviado totalmente a atenção de James. Imediatamente ao trocar olhares com ela, o pânico no rosto do maroto se desfez e deu lugar a uma seriedade doentia, desesperada; como se esperasse jogar os cabelos para trás ele passou as mãos velozmente pelo lado do pescoço, mas ao perceber que não havia mais cascata ruiva alguma Pontas preferiu tentar fingir que não entendera nada; não ainda.

– Nelly. – ele arfou, andando de um jeito estranho e meio rebolado até a amiga, com um olhar suplicante que o verdadeiro Potter sentiu nojo em ver no seu rosto. Ao chegar perto da elfa, o rapaz ajoelhou-se e tomou as mãos frias dela para si – Eu te dou a minha alma, se você quiser. Mas preciso de _ajuda._

– Entra na fila, colega. – resmungou Alicia, mas ninguém lhe deu atenção.

– Evans... – preocupada e sentindo-se extremamente idiota chamando o corpo do amigo, calmamente, de Evans, Angel tentou erguê-lo do chão – Deixe de besteira, fique de pé...

– Assim que você prometer me ajudar!

– É só me dizer o que é e eu...

– Meus pais e Túnia foram seqüestrados em King's Cross no começo do ano, no ataque em massa aos trouxas liderado por V-Voldemort.

O choque entre os bruxos foi tal que os que estavam andando estancaram exatamente onde estavam, olhando para James como se houvesse alguma coisa muita errada com ele além do fato de, bem, ele ser Lily, o que já era bizarro o bastante. Até os Mestiços, um deles com um sorriso de mistério por saber exatamente a que lugar aquela conversa levaria todos eles (Doug), trocaram olhares discretos e significativos, que ninguém além deles entendeu.

– Eles simplesmente sumiram na plataforma, assim como os pais de vários nascidos-trouxas. Não havia confirmação, mas eu sabia... – o maroto fechou os olhos antes de continuar – Eu _sabia_ que tinha sido Voldemort, e hoje... Dumbledore... O Ministério se recusa a agir, os aurores dizem que tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar! A Ordem não pode fazer nada com um número tão limitado de pessoas contra o batalhão que Você-Sabe-Quem possui, e ninguém sabe nem ao menos se... Se eles ainda estão vivos! Mas você é diferente, Nelly, pode derrotar todos os Comensais, _todos_...

James se balançava para frente e para trás, encolhido no escuro por que Lily apontara a varinha para o lado oposto para – provavelmente – não atrapalhá-la. Então aquele era o grande segredo da melancolia freqüente de Evans durante o ano? A dor que a fizera se tornar mais e mais distante dos colegas, enfrentando sozinha o medo e a angústia de ter perdido as únicas pessoas que possuía no mundo?

Quando Angely se abaixou para encarar os olhos cinza do amigo sabendo que na verdade estava encarando Lils, o coração da elfa pesava duas vezes mais. Tristemente e sussurrando, a Mestiça sorriu muito de leve.

– Todos nós sabemos dos detalhes desse ataque aos nascidos-trouxas, não precisa se preocupar em explicar. Vazou para o Profeta Diário, lembra? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça, segurando as lágrimas que tentavam escapar dos cílios inferiores – Mas há um detalhe nisso tudo que foi esquecido pela mídia, pelo Ministério e principalmente por Dumbledore, Lily. No mesmo dia do ataque a King's Cross, Riddle chacinou os povos que considera indignos, "ladrões da magia", e arrebanhou os que têm alto grau de poder para serem seus escravos em troca da vida.

– Os Elfos estão entre os que foram capturados. – Doug se aproximou. Não sorria mais – E os trouxas entre os que foram mortos. Não há motivo para Tom ter mantido algum vivo, já que não poderiam lhe ajudar, certo?

Ninguém respondeu, mas McKinnon queria que qualquer um tivesse concordado com ele. E apenas para, finalmente, poder discordar.

– Errado. – como o silêncio prevaleceu, o próprio rapaz deu de ombros e se ajoelhou perto de James lhe oferecendo um lenço – Riddle os está torturando e enfeitiçando para ajudá-los a plantar o medo no mundo trouxa. – e, para mostrar que não estava apenas querendo animar Lily – Palavra de Comensal da Morte.

A seriedade que se seguiu prevaleceu no semblante de todos por longos minutos, até que começaram a se mexer para montar um tipo de acampamento onde estavam, uma vez que o frio começava a fazer os queixos dos bruxos baterem. Absortos em seus pensamentos, ou tentando entender o que diabos estavam fazendo presos no corpo de outra pessoa (como no caso de Evans, que tentava com todas as forças parar de chorar), aos poucos todos se acomodaram em volta de uma grande fogueira; não era tarde, mas – se quisessem voltar para Hogwarts em tempo de dormirem em suas camas de dossel depois de, ao que parecia, milênios – precisavam encurtar as explicações e abolir conversas desnecessárias.

– Riddle está com trouxas que são pais de bruxos e um ou dois nascidos-trouxas em mãos, ou seja, parte do povo da maioria de vocês. – afirmou Bright de repente, falando devagar e olhando diretamente para os bruxos – Há, dentro da escola que vocês conhecem bem, alguém que precisamos emboscar e usar _seus_ métodos para fazê-lo falar o que queremos, o que não será fácil levando em conta quem ele é, porque essa pessoa sabe exatamente onde Tom está, o que nos levará a onde ele esconde quem esse garoto... garota... – ela apontou para James – Bem, quem esse ser quer encontrar, bem como os Elfos que é nossa responsabilidade libertar.

– E quem é essa pessoa? – perguntou Lupin, talvez pela terceira vez seguida, impaciente. Para a surpresa geral, quem respondeu foi Potter.

– William Squalor. – e, já que ninguém entendeu como diabos apenas ele (ela) entre os bruxos sabia daquilo, o rapaz deu de ombros – Ninguém além de mim prestou atenção nos Mestiços quando estavam explicando para Angely o que vieram fazer aqui?

A expressão embasbacada de seus colegas dizia que não, e por esse motivo o maroto simplesmente suspirou e voltou a se calar, lançando um olhar para Bright como em um pedido para que ela retomasse a linha de pensamento.

– Bem... – e elfa pigarreou ao entender que já podia continuar a falar – Sozinhos vocês não vão conseguir salvar ninguém das garras do Senhor do Escuro (ou Lord Voldemort, como gosta tanto de ser chamado), e sozinhos nós não seremos capazes de encurralar Squalor em Hogwarts. O que propomos, estando diante desse impasse, é uma união entre as partes.

– Vocês nos ajudam a descobrir a localização dos cativos de Riddle, e também a bolarmos um jeito de fugir daqui sem que William perceba de imediato (para evitar que alarme os outros Comensais), e nós deixamos que vocês lutem conosco pela liberdade de todos eles. – resumiu Aaron, voltando ao costumeiro tom de voz muito baixo – Se vocês quiserem unir-se a nós, digam e nos jurem lealdade para que juremos o mesmo à vocês. Do contrário, apagaremos a memória de cada um sobre os últimos acontecimentos que incluem de alguma forma o grupo dos Treze Mestiços.

– Ok, colega... – Alicia mexeu-se desconfortavelmente no mesmo lugar, ao lado de Sirius (que controlava os lugares para os quais ela olhava e onde colocava as mãos, exatamente como acontecia entre Lily e James, ao lado deles), e franziu a testa para Ísis – Mas essa maluca vai ter que nos fazer voltar ao normal se quiser ajuda dos grandes marotos.

– Fale por você, eu vou ajudar de qualquer jeito. – interveio Evans, ao que Lupin concordou e Angely (desnecessariamente) também.

– Ótimo, me faça voltar a ser o belo _Sis_ que enlouquece as garotas se não quiser ficar sem a minha ajuda!

Desdenhosa, Lian riu.

– Você vai continuar assim até que eu ache que não é mais divertido.

– Angeeeeely! – choramingou O'Connel, mas a elfa deu de ombros.

– Não tenho como desfazer o encantamento de outro elfo, principalmente quando é o caso do uso de Espelhos.

– Convença-a de que você não pode viver sem meus beijos!

– Ah, não mesmo! – Darkness riu – Eu vou me divertir a beça vendo você de vestido na Festa de Halloween!

Os olhos de 'Licia pareceram dobrar de tamanho.

– EU NÃO VOU!

– Isso mesmo, não vá e receba o castigo da McGonagall. Vai ser imensamente divertido.

Diante daquilo, a moça ficou sem argumentos. Emburrada, com os braços firmemente cruzados e um olhar que julgava ser extremamente assustador, ela fitou o chão e não disse mais nada até que, aparentemente, uma idéia estranha passou por sua cabeça.

– Espere um momento, eu vou dormir no dormitório feminino! – ela lançou um olhar estranho, de soslaio, para Nelly, ao que Black gritou de uma forma que fez doer os tímpanos sensíveis dos elfos.

– NÃO OLHE ASSIM PARA ELA, É NOJENTO!

– Vão achar que somos lésbicas, 'Licia. – resmungou James.

– Vão achar que somos gays, Almofadinhas. – retrucou Evans, e então pensou um pouco melhor – Bom, quanto a você não vai ser exatamente uma novidade, mas tudo bem.

Os devaneios da O'Connel mais velha já estavam longes demais para que ela pudesse ouvir a voz de Lils insultando-a, e todos riram ao perceber isso. Com uma óbvia expressão de deboche, Alice levantou e ajudou o namorado a fazer o mesmo, ao que os olharam voaram para eles.

– Frank e eu estamos dentro. – anunciou ela, ao que Lucy ergueu a mão também em um gesto de óbvia concordância – E juramos lealdade. – acrescentou.

– Quanto ao juramento, a ligação das nossas mentes que a Britteny vai fazer irá nos encarregar de saber se alguém nos trair. E facilitará a execução desta pessoa, claro. – Aaron ficou de pé também – Hoje a noite, durmam o mais tranquilamente que puderem para que a ligação não machuque ninguém. Agora, quem não virá conosco?

Ninguém se manifestou.

– Que bom. – exibindo um largo sorriso, Tad ficou de pé – Quanto mais gente, mais fácil será.

– E agora... – acrescentou Adam rapidamente, falando pela primeira vez em muito tempo e remexendo nos bolsos de suas vestes resplandecentes – Voltemos a ser alunos de Hogwarts para rumar para a escola, certo?

– É. – Lis apertou o frasco com um líquido pastoso e escuro na mão antes de se erguer também, jogando-o para Adam – E eu guardei o seu, se não se lembra.

O rapaz agradeceu, e não perdeu mais tempo; instantaneamente engoliu a Poção Polissuco.

– Grifinórios, vão na frente. – parecendo lembrar daquele detalhe só agora, Jen voltou-se para os bruxos – Todos os alunos da escola, professores e funcionários também (à exceção de Alvo), acham que nada de estranho aconteceu graças ao meu poder de hipnose, então não se preocupem com perguntas porque elas não existirão. E lembrem-se, durmam bem se quiserem sobreviver.

Quando Frank, Alice, Alicia, Lily, Lucy, James, Sirius, Peter, Remo e Angely se afastaram murmurando _"noite"_ ou _"cuidado com os Sonserinos"_, ninguém disse nada pelo tempo em que continuaram andando. Apenas uma vez, para quebrar o silêncio pesado, Lily perguntara a James como ele (ela...) os havia encontrado, mas fora deixado no vácuo; aparentemente, nem a própria sabia dizer.

Assim que deixaram a Floresta e se certificaram de Hagrid estivesse dormindo em seu casebre foi que alguns sorrisos e piadinhas brotaram no grupo.

– Fale a verdade, meu anjo, quanto tempo mais a sua amiguinha amável vai sustentar essa história maluca? – perguntou Alicia, apavorada, quando Frank perguntou algo sobre o modo com que ela trocaria de roupa – É sério, isso não tem a menor graça!

– Pelo o que eu conheço da Ísis, bem... Ela é uma pessoa intuitiva. Creio que não foi apenas por vingança, mesmo que ela seja _realmente_ muito vingativa, que Lian fez isso.

– E que outro motivo teria?!

Nelly lançou um olhar rápido e divertido a James e Lily antes de responder.

– Aí só ela pode dizer.

– Ok, mas eu já vou avisando... – Black tomou fôlego – Eu NÃO VOU, absolutamente NÃO VOU, tomar banho!

– Eu posso cuidar da sua higiene com um feitiço inocente, Sirius, não se preocupe. – interveio Pontas ao ver a cara indignada de O'Connel – E farei _exatamente o mesmo_ com todos nós.

Com a discussão que se seguiu sobre o fim dos namoricos de ambas as partes, Angely riu. Não tinha o poder de prever as coisas, como seu amigo Doug, mas mesmo assim sabia que os próximos dias se resumiriam a três palavras que formavam uma frase muito, muito simples.

_Confusão dos diabos._


	17. Pontas por trás de Potter

XxX.Pontas por trás de Potter.XxX

– NEM PENSAR!

Dolorosamente despertando Angely de um longo devaneio que seguira-se às risadas por causa das bolhas que invadiam o dormitório masculino, apertado em vista da quantidade de pessoas que estavam espremidas lá, entre gargalhadas ou caras amarradas, o grito de James Potter ecoou nos ouvidos da elfa esparramada na cama do maroto. Ela ergueu os olhos das unhas, que tamborilava alegremente segundos antes, e por fim concentrou-se em exibir o sorriso mais gentil que foi capaz de encenar.

– Será que dava para você berrar um pouco mais baixo, Evans?

– NÃO! – respondeu Pontas, mal-humorado e tentando empurrar a mestiça de cima dos lençóis para o chão para ocupar o lugar – EU JÁ DISSE, NÃO VOU DORMIR AQUI!

– Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, garota histérica! – choramingou Angel em resposta, caindo no chão e nem se mexendo dali por causa do cansaço – Alicia vai ficar no dormitório masculino também!

– E nós... – a O'Connel mais velha passou os braços pelos ombros do corpo de Lils, sorridente e parecendo estranha com os cabelos castanhos amarrados em um coque mal-feito e vestindo o blusão do pijama de trás para frente – No feminino! – seus olhos brilharam por um instante de júbilo, antes que mexesse os braços com desconforto – Hey, 'Licia, tem alguma coisa muito desagradável pinicando seu...

– NÃO SE ATREVA!

– Pescoço, pescoço!

Angely trocou olhares com Remo e caiu na gargalhada.

– Pateta. – resmungou Sirius, cuja personalidade de repente ficara muito mais arredia do que era quando a alma que estava em seu corpo (ou seja, da amiga de Evans) estava no lugar certo. Ele revirou os olhos, infeliz, levando a moça ao seu lado para fora do quarto outra vez – Vamos, acabei colocando essa droga de trás para frente na pressa para você não ver nada.

– E como eu poderia? – eles ainda escutaram O'Connel resmungar, descendo as escadas – Você vendou meus olhos!

Black pareceu responder alguma coisa extremamente mal-criada, mas ninguém pode ouvir; o casal já, provavelmente, tinha atravessado o salão comunal a procura de um banheiro onde pudessem tentar entrar discretamente. James, encarando a porta, deu um sorriso breve mergulhado em pensamentos que ninguém entendeu muito bem.

– É que é raro ver a Alicia tão descontrolada. – defendeu-se ele ao receber olhares desconfiados – Na verdade, eu nunca tinha ouvido-a falar desse jeito com ninguém.

– Testosterona. – resmungou Lucy, falando pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo, ao que todos mergulharam em novas risadas (a exceção dela mesma).

– De qualquer jeito... – Nelly suspirou e ficou de pé com a ajuda acanhada de Remo – Vamos ter que redobrar os cuidados com o que falamos. Você quase bateu no Pontas na frente da McGonagall, Lily, a professora teria ficado horrorizada em ver um rapaz estapeando uma garota inocente.

– O que quer que eu faça, babe por mim mesma fingindo simplesmente ser o Potter?

– Exatamente. – até Frank pareceu surpreso, ao que Darkness tentou encontrar uma forma de explicar o que estava querendo dizer – Ah, vocês sabem, precisamos fazer com que tudo pareça igual a sempre! Evans X James no café, Evans X James nos corredores no segundo sinal, Evans X James no almoço, Evans X James no terceiro sinal da tarde, Evans X James na saída da aula do Slughorn, Evans X James no jantar e finalmente Evans X James no Salão Comunal, quando ele tentar convidá-la para ir a Hogsmeade.

O rosto de Lily ficou escarlate de repente e, segundo conhecia o amigo, Angel notou imediatamente que ele estava percebendo o brilhantismo contido do que Ísis fizera. Bufando, porém, Pontas não mostrou reconhecer aquele sinal de perigo que vinha antes de uma idéia mirabolante.

– Eu não discuto tanto assim com o Po...

– James. – cortou a moça, exasperada, ao que o rapaz revirou os olhos.

– Ok, ok, eu não discuto tanto assim com o JAMES.

– Sabe, Potter... – exclamou a ruiva de repente, se aproximando com um olhar muito estranho do próprio corpo esparramado em sua cama. Parecia estar se esforçando para andar como Lily, e estava se saindo tão bem que Nelly viu-se perguntando a si mesma se tudo teria voltado ao normal – Vendo desta perspectiva, penso que... – e corou, tomando o ar de superioridade que Evans assumia para falar com os marotos e principalmente repreendê-los, fazendo todos olharem para si com curiosidade – Penso que poderia te dar uma chance.

A expressão de pavor de Lils revelou o que pretendia antes que ela realmente, bem, ergue-se o corpo de apanhador de quadribol e fizesse menção de pular em cima de si mesma (corporalmente falando). Com os reflexos de uma ótima duelista e um exímio artilheiro, no entanto, Alice e Frank ergueram as varinhas ao mesmo tempo e gritaram _"Protego!"_, para o bem de James, formando uma barreira entre os dois que fez ambos pularem longe com a força do feitiço duplo.

Levemente interessada, Alicia ergueu as sobrancelhas quando voltou a entrar no quarto.

– Eles estavam se matando? – perguntou a moça, casualmente, procurando bolsos para colocar a mão e andando mais sedutoramente do que jamais se atrevera. Seu rosto estava milhões de vezes mais bonito sem a expressão subordinada, que fora substituída pelo sarcasmo e superioridade, deboche e presunção, e quando olhou para o casal a um canto sorriu para Longbottom aproximando-se da "irmã" e abraçando-a – Que bom que você está aqui para proteger meu amiguinho no corpo da minha frágil amiguinha, maninha.

E plantou um beijo em sua bochecha que fez Frank corar até a raiz dos cabelos, de ódio e sem saber o que fazer, ao mesmo tempo em que a própria Alice revirara os olhos e apontava a varinha, já erguida, para Alicia.

– _Aguamenti._ – disse ela, calmamente.

Em apenas um segundo, O'Connel já estava longe da irmã. Encharcada, tirando a varinha do cós do pijama para secar o rosto mal-humorado, mas longe.

– ME DÊ O MEU CORPO, POTTER, NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE VOCÊ FAVOREÇA A SI MESMO PORQUE ESTÁ COM ELE!

– NEM VEM, LILY! – já ia respondendo James, parecendo apenas um pouquinho alterado mas berrando para ser ouvido em meio aos fortes resmungos da outra (que tentava, usando tudo menos a varinha, transpassar o feitiço dos amigos) – SE EU PUDESSE JÁ ESTAVA COM O MEU, NÃO QUERO NEM VER O QUE VÃO FALAR DE MIM COM VOCÊ REBOLANDO COM O MEU CORPO!

Segundos de silêncio e não-movimento seguiram-se as palavras agudas de Evans, e Pontas exibiu uma expressão boquiaberta de choque com algo que, provavelmente, havia encontrado de absurdo no que ouvira. De tão atormentado que estava, só conseguiu falar um minuto depois de várias tentativas em que apenas balbuciou coisas incompreensíveis.

– Você está querendo dizer... – sibilou, e sua expressão calma e de olhar letal foi mais assustadora que o descontrole nada característico daquele rosto – Que não sou capaz de cumprir suas tarefas diárias, James Potter?

Talvez por suas palavras terem sido distorcidas até a última gota, Pontas – assustado – não foi capaz de negar.

– Meu Deus, James, como você se atreve a desafiar a Lils desse jeito?

Não conseguindo afirmar ou negar, a moça – que na verdade era o próprio maroto – lançou um olhar mortal para Alicia, que sustentava um ar de falso choque ao tentar esconder a alegria de uma vingança irracional. Segurando o riso, mas com um esforço tremendo para simplesmente não deixar o circo pegar fogo (o que seria imensamente divertido), Angely ergueu a própria varinha e fez as proteções de O'Connel e Frank desaparecerem com um simples aceno, pulando para se postar em frente aos dois.

– _Abaffiato._ – sussurrou, apenas para reforçar o feitiço que havia sido lançado assim que todos tinham se acomodado no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano – Bem, gente, hora de dormir. Lucy, por favor, leve James e Sirius para suas devidas camas (a varinha em punho, isso, eles podem querer se escapar para outros quartos) e bem, Lily, essa é a sua cama, e a logo ali do lado é a do Sirius. Ah, bem, Frank e Alicia, acho melhor vocês irem dormir também e amanhã nos reunimos outra vez, e, ah... Remo, Peter, venham comigo um instante apenas, sim?

– Isso foi um desafio. – Angely ainda pôde ouvir Potter resmungar enquanto saía a passos decididos do lugar, atrás de Alicia e segurando a mão de Lupin para puxá-lo consigo – Você vai ver só quem aqui realmente é Lily Evans, você vai ver...

E então a voz do maroto sumiu quando a porta foi devidamente fechada, embora ela provavelmente ainda estivesse falando coisas desconexas.

– Não é uma boa idéia – exclamou Peter, um pouco revoltado, assim que os três sentaram em poltronas longe de algumas pessoas que continuavam no Salão Comunal e olhavam com desconfiança para as garotas que haviam acabado de sair da ala masculina da Torre da Grifinória e agora iam para o, digamos, "lugar certo" – deixar James e Sirius no dormitório feminino. Isso vai dar uma confusão dos diabos.

– Isso _já está_ uma confusão dos diabos. – retrucou Remo, dando de ombros e bocejando – Olhe pelo lado positivo, Angely divide o quarto com eles. Pode ficar de olho.

– Vigilância constante. – resmungou a elfa, mas ninguém entendeu a amargura de sua voz que se misturava ao sarcasmo ao lembrar de Moody.

– Ok, mas e quanto a Evans e O'Connel? – Rabicho voltou a argumentar, erguendo as sobrancelhas e arregalando os olhos miúdos e aguados para Nelly em um tom inquisidor – Elas vão me deixar maluco se vierem com alguma conversa de garotas sinistra! Já é traumatizante o bastante ver Pontas e Almofadinhas rebolando, não acha?

– Na verdade, eu estou me divertindo à beça. – Angel riu com sua voz musical, atraindo alguns olhares de doce admiração dos que estavam acostumados a ouvi-la gargalhar com os marotos quando a noite já virava madrugada, no Salão Comunal. Diante disso, Pettigrew permitiu-se sorrir de leve – Mas fique de olho nelas, _Pete_, e em Remo também. Com a Evans por perto, bom, nunca se sabe.

Horrorizado, Lupin encolheu-se um pouco na poltrona.

– Ela está no corpo de James! – exclamou, em uma voz aguda demais – Como você pode...?

– Ah, nunca se sabe, Aluado, não precisa se irritar...

– É a mesma coisa que dizer para Lucy ficar de olho em você porque Sirius está por perto e "nunca se sabe"!

Contraindo os lábios e mordendo a língua na tentativa de não rir, Angely tomou para si alguns segundos em que tentava se controlar. Quando julgou-se capaz de falar a moça fez menção de engolir o ar em um grande golfo para falar mais alto, mas acabou se engasgando e mergulhou em um acesso de gargalhadas tão longo e verdadeiro que caiu no chão, rolando de rir.

– Ah... Meu... Deus... – ofegou ela, mas tornou a se descontrolar e apertar a região do diafragma, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que rolavam, peroladas, por seu rosto enquanto ria, ria e ria – Valha-me Deus... aah... James... – e gargalhava mais – Sirius, ahah... Rebolando... Evans... garotas... – então preferiu se calar, percebendo que enquanto estivesse naquele estado não diria nada que fizesse sentido.

– Ela pirou. – disse Rabicho com simplicidade, vendo a amiga rolar no tapete e mantendo uma expressão altamente perplexa pelo descontrole dela.

– Todos piraram. – corrigiu Remo, e pôs-se de pé enquanto se esforçava para pegar a menina nos braços – Vamos, Angely, eu levo você.

– A escada... – ofegou ela, tentando se livrar do amigo mas incapaz de concentrar forças para isso – Só me deixe um segundo aqui, eu já me recupero.

Com a certeza de que havia algo terrivelmente errado com a amiga, Aluado pousou-a com cuidado no sofá. Peter, resmungando, foi para os dormitórios exigindo que o amigo apressasse-se a subir também (já que, segundo ele, apenas O'Connel já seria bem ruim, e no entanto havia Evans também), mas o jovem maroto não lhe deu atenção. Conhecia Nelly a tempo demais para não desconfiar quando ela dava ataques de riso seguidos tão violentos e sem sentido, porque mesmo que houvesse um fundo cômico na situação ele não chegava – pelo menos não ainda – a ser merecedor de lágrimas verdadeiramente felizes de uma Mestiça como ela.

– O que há? – perguntou, tentando encará-la ao mesmo tempo em que se esforçava ao máximo para afastar das lembranças as ofensas que fizera a ela e a certeza de que não perdoaria a amiga jamais, ao que um formigamento, uma pontada de rancor, nasceu nele enquanto observava Angely erguer a cabeça subitamente séria, com seus cabelos negros fazendo sombra no rosto bonito e angelical...

– Eu estou bem.

– Sei que está. Mas qual é o motivo das gargalhadas?

– A situação é...

– Incomum. Divertida, talvez. Mas não hilária.

– Bem, para mim...

– Não minta. – os jovens restantes na sala além dos dois levantaram e foram dormir quando Remo finalmente olhou nos olhos da amiga. Era como se pudesse ver a névoa nos olhos dela, lágrimas que se formavam em seu coração, como se a própria elfa quisesse que ele entendesse a preocupação que lhe assolava – É Eliot, não é? Você está preocupada com ele?

– Tom conheceu meu pai na época em que ele era poderoso. Tenho certeza de que o pegou.

A confirmação veio como um soco para Aluado, porque ele não esperava que fosse tão fácil. Lembrava de Angely, jovem mas altiva, deitada na relva de um dos morros de Windburg, rindo de se acabar, enquanto ele mesmo aproxima-se devagar e com receio. Sua felicidade tinha sido rompida de repente, como agora, e Lupin sabia, sabia que havia algo errado, que nenhum dos Nelly além de Benoit era de demonstrar qualquer sentimento, e que a jovem deveria estar com o coração estraçalhado... Para não chorar, não preocupar, ela ria, ria e ria, perdendo o fôlego, tentando explicar que seu poder estava crescendo dentro de seu corpo frágil como uma bomba prestes a explodir...

– Ele está morto? – viu-se perguntando, secamente.

– Não sei.

– Você deveria tentar conversar com Sirius.

– Para quê? Ele correria a Hogsmeade no mesmo segundo para aparatar até o nosso vilarejo.

– E isso não seria melhor do que esperar?

– Não. – contra as expectativas, Angel sorriu – Ele seria estraçalhado pelos meus amigos Mestiços antes que pudesse pensar nisso.

Espantado, Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– E por quê?

– Eliot faz parte do plano. Acho que é por isso que a Ísis está pirando com mais freqüência, não aceitou muito bem a idéia de... Não sei, usá-lo desse jeito.

– Não consigo entender.

– Então não adianta explicar, não acha? – ela ficou de pé – E, Remo, aproveite que provavelmente vai andar setenta vezes mais com a Evans e esclareça as coisas com a ruiva.

– Vou tentar, mas só se você prometer se preocupar mais consigo mesma e esquecer toda essa história pelo menos por alguns segundos.

Novamente, Nelly sorriu, mas agora não havia nenhuma réstia de tristeza. Ela parecia mais marota do que nunca, piscando e pulando os degraus para o seu quarto, e Aluado de repente percebeu duas coisas que não tinham a menor conexão: primeiro, que ela estava se preparando para fingir infinita alegria para os amigos; e, segundo, que Angely lhe era mais cara do que a mais rara das jóias, e que não suportaria perdê-la para as garras impiedosas do destino mesmo que seu coração estivesse destruído por ódio.

o/\o

A primeira coisa que James notou, na manhã seguinte, foi que os olhares masculinos lhe acompanhavam com muito mais freqüência do que se tivesse despertado em um dia normal. E isso não ajudou a aumentar sua confiança.

– Seu sorriso foi pregado no rosto ou é só uma tentativa anormal de tentar ser gentil, James? – caçoou Sirius, que sempre tinha algo muito bom para falar na ponta da língua, ao que o amigo fechou a cara e (para o alívio de quem o observava) deixou os lábios relaxados.

– Só estou me esforçando para sobreviver, Almofadin... Ah, quer dizer, Alicia, querida, porque caso não tenha percebido a Li... Ah, não, é, quero dizer, o _Potter_, o Potter me fuzila com os olhos sempre que me mexo. – sibilou a jovem em resposta, com os dentes trincados e muito irritada embora de uma forma diferente, não tão explosiva (como seria mais comum). Olhando para os lados, ela se inclinou para a amiga – E é Lily, me chame de Lily!

A outra deu de ombros, e como não estava acostumada a ocupar tão pouco espaço acabou dando uma cotovelada no grifinório ao seu lado.

– Ah, foi mal aí, Peakins. – desculpou-se, sorrindo gentilmente, ao que o rapaz corou até a raiz dos cabelos – Você está legal, cara?

Evans cutucou a amiga de leve, e seu olhar disse com todas as letras que ela estava parecendo um pouco "a la Sirius" por causa do modo de falar.

– Hm, desculpe. – Peakins, o garoto provavelmente do sexto ano, um pouco franzino e de olhos brilhantes e aguados como os de Rabicho, embora maiores e mais vivos, estendeu a mão para O'Connel. O rapaz dentro dela precisou de alguns segundos para lembrar que, _talvez_, um talvezinho bem ínfimo e improvável, Alicia não conhecesse o reserva de Karin Weadley no quadribol – Eu sou Peakins, Edward Peakins, mas acho que você já me conhece...

– Ah, é, eu me lembro de você por causa... Ah... – como se fosse sua luz no fim do túnel, Angely de repente apareceu entre as portas do salão – Nelly me falou de você, que joga no time!

O jovem pareceu levemente desapontado.

– Eu sou Alicia O'Connel, prazer em conhecê-lo.

Concentrada em observar se Lucy, que ria, havia posto alguma coisa em seu suco, Lily precisou de vários pisões no pé – um particularmente doloroso – para poder virar-se para Peakins também.

– Ah, Ed, e aí? – cumprimentou, estendendo a mão para ele e empurrando 'Licia para isso, ao que o jovem (inacreditavelmente) não estranhou a forma íntima com que Evans estava falando com ele – E o nosso Chudley Cannons, como vai? Parece que passei alguns dias fora, esqueci de perguntar os resultados do último jogo deles na temporada da última vez que avistei alguém que torce para eles, não me recordo quem era...

– Ah, bem, eles já estavam desclassificados, foi só para cumprir tabela, e perderam. – levemente confuso, Peakins franziu a testa como se estivesse tentando lembrar de alguma coisa enquanto encarava os olhos verdes da moça – 570 a 80. Jogo longo, violento, eles queriam mesmo barbarizar, mandaram para o St. Mungus o apanhador do Wimbourne Wasps, aquele irlandês de cara meio amassada que colocou o nome do filho igualzinho ao dele...

– Aiden Lynch? – exclamou O'Connel, parecendo revoltada – Aquele filho da mãe! Quem foi que bateu nele, aquele monstro rebatedor do Morgani?

– É, ele mesmo...

– Meu Deus, eu vou processar esse cara, eu apostei uma grana preta com o Thomas, da Lufa-Luga, para o Wimbourne Wasps! Eles não têm a menor chance sem o Aiden!

– Bem, mas ele se machucou na Liga Britânica. – lembrou Lily, sabiamente – O time da Irlanda pode pressioná-los a usar feitiços pesados para curá-lo antes de algum amistoso qualquer.

Alicia bufou.

– É, eu espero que seja isso que aqueles trasgos façam!

– Com quem você apostou? – indagou a ruiva de repente – Martin Thomas ou Hobbes Thomas?

– Martin.

– Bem, eu avisei você, Si-

Em tempo, Lucy chutou a amiga por baixo da mesa com uma força que fez seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Com a voz meio rouca, ela precisou tomar fôlego para continuar a frase.

– ... Se você perder podemos fingir que eu lencei uma maldição em você que lhe obrigou a fazer isso.

– Ah, valeu.

– Mas então, Ed! – animadamente, Lily tornou a encarar o rapaz. Ele parecia muito aturdido, como se alguém tivesse lhe dito de repente que o sol não nasceria mais ou que Elfos acabavam de andentrar o salão e sentar na mesa da Sonserina... – Para quem você vai torcer agora?

– Ãh... Tutshill Tornados. – e, depois de uma longa pausa – E você?

– Holyhead Harpies, eu decidi que seria meu segundo time depois que soube daquela partida em 1953, de sete dias, contra Heidelberg Harriers em que Dulce Griffiths apanhou o pomo espetacularmente.

Mesmo com a boca cheia de torrada, Alicia riu prazerosamente.

– Rodolfo Brand pediu Gwendolyn Morgan em casamento quando a partida acabou, vocês ouviram falar? Ela bateu nele com a vassoura, mas um cara precisa ser incrivelmente corajoso para fazer algo do tipo.

Os três riram por um tempo, e James comeu mais um pouco antes de se dirigir a O'Connel.

– E você, para quem torceria se não tivesse chance para o Wimbourne Wasps?

– Puddlemere United.

– Vocês acham que eles vão ganhar outra vez? – um pouco mais a vontade, mas ainda confuso, Peakes ergueu as sobrancelhas em tom de dúvida – Appleby Arrows está realmente bem depois do jogo que ganharam contra Caerphilly Catapults, eles nunca mais foram os mesmos depois que Llewellyn foi devorado por uma Quimera.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Alicia lançou um olhar rápido para a mesa da Sonserina.

– Se eles ganharem, vou ficar tão furiosa que Snape vai ver onde vai parar a flecha do time dele.

Os três garotos – embora, sem dúvida, Peakes achasse que estava falando com garotas incomuns e esquizofrenicas – caíram na risada ao ouvir aquilo, mas Ed aparentemente tinha algo melhor para fazer do que ficar falando de Quadribol horas a fio. Levantando, ele lançou um olhar muito contente à O'Connel depois de já ter se despedido de sua amiga.

– Foi muito bom conhecê-la, srta., muito mesmo! Qualquer dia desses eu sento ao seu lado no café outra vez, está bem?

– Ah, claro, vai ser um prazer, Peakes. Até mais!

E, depois de observarem Edward se afastar com acenos para a mesa da Corvinal, voltaram a encarar a comida à sua frente e, por consequência uma vez que Lucy estava sentada paralelamente a ambos, seus olhos encaram o rosto anuviado de Crawford.

– O que foi? – indagou Alicia, intrigada.

– _O que foi?!_ – repetiu a loira, entre sussurros e inclinando-se sobre a mesa ao máximo – Vocês acabaram de conversar sobre quadribol com Edward Peakes, seus malucos! Onde diabos estão com a cabeça, Lily e 'Licia não entendem nada de esporte!

– Ahn... – parecendo se preocupar apenas um pouco, a ruiva mordeu os lábios por alguns segundos antes de dar de ombros, comendo como uma selvagem – _Ninguétecomudiscufiá._

– Como é?

– Ninguém tem como desconfiar. – traduziu O'Connel, tão tranqüila que chegava a irritar – Podem, no máximo, pensar que duas estudantes de Hogwarts piraram, ou melhor: que começaram a gostar de quadribol.

– Na minha opinião... – Lucy ficou de pé, atraindo olhares furtivos de alguns garotos próximos – Devemos ir falar com a Angely e minhas verdadeiras amigas.

Engolindo tudo o mais rapidamente que pôde, virando o grande copo de suco de abóbora, secando a boca na gola da capa e puxando a saia para baixo desconfortavelmente, Lils ficou de pé.

– Para quê?

– Quem sabe elas têm alguma idéia. E também, vocês precisam decorar os horários uns dos outros.

– Eu quase esqueci que a Evans tem duas vezes mais aulas do que nós. – apiedou-se O'Connel, falsamente, em um tom baixo e enquanto se aproximavam de seus próprios corpos. Quando parou atrás de Angely, no entanto, sua expressão mudou radicalmente – Hey, o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?!

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, desinteressado.

– Comendo? – arriscou, erguendo a fruta que tinha nas mãos e mostrando à moça.

– Sim, mas o quê?

– Eu sei que andar com a Evans é um perigo para qualquer um, O'Connel, mas não acha que não reconhecer uma simples maçã não é demais? – desdenhoso e cheio de si, o maroto lançou um olhar sarcástico a moça que empurrava alguns grifinórios, educadamente, para sentar – E o que pensa que está fazendo, quem disse que pode sentar conosco?

– Pega leve. – sibilou Potter, mas ninguém além de seus amigos e as jovens recém chegadas puderam ouvi-la – Você está grossa demais com uma garota.

Revirando os olhos de uma forma que deixou claro para qualquer um que aquilo era mais do que ela podia suportar, Angel suspirou profundamente voltando a comer como se nada de estranho estivesse acontecendo. Peter, ao lado dela, fazia o mesmo, mas lançando olhares freqüentes ao jornal que a amiga havia esticado em cima da mesa para ler.

– Sem essa! – sussurrou Lily de repente, como se subitamente tivesse entendido tudo – Vocês realmente estão tentando nos imitar?!

– Não sei se percebeu... – retrucou James no mesmo tom – Mas nós _somos_ vocês! Não seria mal se também se esforçassem para parecerem-se conosco em termos de personalidade também, não acha?

– Ah, acredite, eles estão. – com um humor sombrio, Lucy roubou um dos morangos do prato de um distraído Remo antes de continuar – Acabaram de discursar longamente sobre quadribol com um tal de Edward Peakins, lá atrás, e ele ficou afim de você, Lícia.

– _O quê?!_ – exclamaram, chocados e ao mesmo tempo, O'Connel, Pontas e Evans. Apenas o rapaz continuou falando, enquanto as outras duas se calaram com olhares assustados – Eu vou te _matar_, Black, eu juro!

– Espere um momento, eu não consegui perceber nada de estranho no comportamento dele! – interrompeu Lils, intrigada – Como...?

Em voz de falsete e em uma tentativa macabra de imitar Edward, Lucy não perdeu tempo para explicar.

– "_Foi muito bom conhecê-la, muito mesmo! Qualquer dia desses eu sento ao seu lado no café outra vez!"_ – esganiçou-se ela, e então voltou ao normal – Qual é! Isso é o mesmo que dizer "quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo no próximo domingo?"!

– O que você respondeu? – tentando desesperadamente não gritar, Sirius falou tão baixo que não teria sido ouvido em meio a balbúrdia do salão se não estivesse tão próximo de todos – Seu maldito esquisito, _o que diabos você disse a ele?!_

– Bem, eu acho que disse algo como "claro, vai ser legal" e "até mais". – calma, como se nenhuma fúria fosse capaz de lhe afetar, Alicia serviu-se de algumas coisas para acabar de tomar café – E vocês, como está sendo a manhã?

– Duas garotas vieram falar comigo, mas eu as dispensei falando que estava saindo com a Angely. – respondeu Black, de repente mudando bruscamente de tom, ao que Nelly dignamente fingiu não ouvir e não demonstrou nenhuma reação, exceto um músculo que pareceu vibrar em uma têmpora – Frank e Alice avisaram que tiveram uma idéia para ajudar os Mestiços mas que só vão explicar mais tarde, Jake Funcoot perguntou alguma coisa sobre com quem você vai à festa (eu disse, bom, disse que ainda não tinha decidido), e milhões de cartas idiotas de garotas babonas chegaram para você logo cedo com convites. Queimei tudo.

Uma expressão que misturava desapontamento e indignação invadiu as faces redondas de Alicia, mas a moça não disse nada. Aproveitando o momentâneo silêncio, James pigarreou.

– A única garota que me procurou foi Eleanor Ashley Handler, monitora-chefe da Lufa-Lufa, e ela veio agradecer por você ter dito ao atual namorado dela (um tal de David Gruen) deixar de ser um panaca e se tocar da presença dela. Ah, vejamos, Squalor topou comigo no corredor e me lembrou da minha detenção conjunta com você, Potter, e um tal de Jacques Colins me deu um resumo completo sobre o campeonato britânico de quadribol. Quer que eu repita para você?

– Não, obrigado, Ed já me ajudou com isso.

– Ah! – acrescentou Almofadinhas de repente, como se não pudesse esquecer de nenhum detalhe – Angely tem nos ajudado a reconhecer as pessoas e sempre explica o que eles nos dizem, portanto não se preocupem conosco.

– Na verdade elas estão me infernizando. – sem levantar os olhos do jornal e falando sempre com o mesmo tom de tédio, _Darkness_ manteve-se impassível enquanto parecia ler algo que estava na primeira página do_ Profeta Diário_ – "Cuidados básicos nestes tempos duvidosos: 1- Certifique-se de que seus vizinhos não estão sobre a Maldição Imperius; 2- Certifique-se de que você mesmo não está sob a Maldição Imperius". – ela riu, tão baixo que qualquer um poderia apostar que sua expressão nem havia mudado – As pessoas estão cada vez mais desesperadas.

– Ok, ok, mas já está na hora! – Alicia, impaciente, engoliu o último pedaço de presunto do café da manhã e estalou os lábios sob olhares de repugnância de Black antes de perceber que ninguém havia entendido. Suas sobrancelhas negras subiram tanto que desapareceram por baixo da franja – Lily X James! O salão todo está esperando por isso!

Evans e Potter se entreolharam, como se o tempo tivesse parado de passar de repente, e toda comida do mundo se tornou intragável para ambos. Pararam de comer, porque aquilo já parecia serragem em suas bocas, mas não puderam deixar de encarar os olhos um do outro; havia um óbvio constrangimento no ar.

– Ah, qual é! – exclamou Lucy, ficando de pé revirando os olhos com impaciência e falando muito alto – Eu não agüento mais essas discussões, Potter, entenda de uma vez que Lils _não quer nada com você!_

Por um momento de confusão geral, pontuada por um silêncio de morte na mesa da Grifinória com a espera de uma nova confusão, James – no corpo de Lily – encarou Crawford como se ela fosse louca. E, depois de um cutucão particularmente doloroso de Sirius – no corpo de O'Connel – o maroto entendeu; ficou, então, de pé, com as pernas tremendo tanto que ele teve certeza de que acabaria entregando sua verdadeira personalidade.

– EU NÃO QUERO SAIR COM VOCÊ! – berrou ela (ele...) de súbito, assumindo uma expressão assassina e quase soletrando as palavras. James, no entanto, continuou ali, sentado, como alguém que leva um soco sem conseguir ver quem desfere o golpe – ME DEIXE EM PAZ, POTTER!

– Ah... – à um olhar de incentivo de Angely, concentrada em seu jornal como se nada estivesse acontecendo (assim como Remo, que brincava com a comida no prato), Pontas ficou de pé também. Sua expressão quase indecifrável revelava uma pequena mistura de súplica, arrependimento e dor, se aproximando um pouco da do verdadeiro James quando era rejeitado – Eh... R-ruivinha, se acalme, eu apenas...

– SEU CONQUISTADOR BARATO, EGOÍSTA, ARROGANTE, AMALDIÇOADO SEJA! – interrompeu Lils, exaltada. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com o ódio mesmo que este fosse encenado, sua voz reverberava pelo salão e todos os estavam encarando, agora. Na mesa dos professores, ela viu com o canto de olho Minerva se aproximar – FIQUE LONGE DE MIM, POTTER NOJENTO, _ME DEIXE EM PAZ!_

– Mas Lily, eu só...

– _O que está acontecendo aqui?!_

Imediatamente, ao verem McGonagall postada firmemente ao lado de onde O'Connel estava sentada com uma expressão séria, os grifinórios voltaram seus olhos para frente ou para os pratos, disfarçando o interesse que tinham na conversa que se seguiria.

– É o Potter, professora, que vive para me infernizar! – respondeu Evans em um tom agudo, depois de hesitar um pouco e lançar olhares de apreensão à Alicia – Eu me descontrolei, desculpe.

– Toda manhã é a mesma coisa. Não adianta dar detenções ou qualquer outra coisa, vocês simplesmente não param! – a diretora da Grifinória suspirou profundamente, seus lábios tão contraídos que pareciam duas linhas pálidas – E por falar em detenções, não esqueçam que precisam cumprir as suas com o professor Squalor esta noite, meia hora depois do término do jantar. E _se_ _controle _se não quiser sair do time de quadribol, Potter!

– _Me controlar?_ – sibilou James assim que a professora deu as costas a eles – Ela me ataca e _eu tenho que me controlar?_ Isso é...!

– Injusto. – sussurrou Lily, interrompendo o outro, com um olhar de concordância – Eu sei.

E realmente sabia, porque afinal – segundo o que Pontas, que na verdade era Lils, lembrava – era ele que sempre acabava levando a culpa das discussões que a ruiva provocava, às vezes só por estar entediada ou irritada e com vontade de implicar com o maroto. Então, quando Evans se afastou rapidamente com um jeito pouco gracioso de andar e tendo O'Connel e Lucy em seu encalço, James de repente se sentiu muito, muito mal.

o/\o

_Lils, desculpe pelo o que lhe disse mais cedo, eu apenas estava tentando parecer com você para ninguém desconfiar._

Intrigado, o maroto de cabelos negros – sentado, para a surpresa de muitos, mais à frente do que o comum e em um silêncio característico apenas das aulas de Binns, que flutuava perto do quadro negro – encarou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho que encontrara no bolso da frente da mochila que tinha ao seu lado. Na primeira carteira, sentada estranhamente reta, Lily deu uma olhadela ansiosa para trás com um sorriso ao ver o outro com o papel em mãos.

**Ah...** – escreveu ela, incerta do que fazia uma vez que as palavras anteriores já haviam desaparecido – **James? É você? (L.E.)**

A resposta veio rápida o bastante para que a moça entendesse que aquele pergaminho amarelado estava muito bem enfeitiçado para permitir conversas secretas nas aulas.

_Sim, sim, sou eu. E pode escrever, Sirius, eu sei que você também está espiando. (J.P.)_

_Como você viu?! (S.B.)_

**Você está sentado ao lado dele, Almofadinhas. (R.L.)**

Erguendo as sobrancelhas, James inclinou-se sobre o pergaminho, não sem notar que Angely – ao seu lado – também estava inclinada sobre um.

**Até você, Remo? (L.E.)**

Gente, desculpe interromper, mas alguém aí viu minha irmã Alice no café? (A.O.)

_Ela me disse que havia encontrado um jeito de arrancar de Squalor a localização do esconderijo do Voldie. (S.B.)_

**JAMES! (L.E.)**

_O que foi?! (J.P.)_

**Você não está anotando o que o professor está falando! E a sua próxima aula é Runas Antigas, não esqueça de entregar o trabalho que está na...**

_Pastinha verde, pastinha verde, eu já sei. E quanto a anotar, bem, está tudo no livro de história! (J.P.)_

_**Eu detesto parecer chata, mas acabei de lembrar que os Mestiços querem falar com todos nós na aula vaga de Poções. (A.N.)**_

_Como diabos eles sabem que a aula var ser vaga?! (S.B.)_

_**Na verdade eles vão fazer Slughorn passar mal em cima da hora da aula, para que não o substituam. (A.N.)**_

_Muito gentis, os seus amigos. (J.P.)_

Rindo baixo, Lily foi obrigada a concordar. Quando ia voltar a escrever no papel, achando a idéia dos marotos de enfeitiçar pergaminhos absolutamente genial, entretanto, a voz áspera do professor – próxima demais dela – a fez deter-se.

– O que está escrevendo que é tão importante para se dar ao luxo de não prestar atenção na minha aula, senhor...

– Potter. – respondeu a moça prontamente, erguendo a cabeça e encarando os olhos sem vida de Binns.

– Potter. – completou o fantasma, secamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

– Estou anotando o que o senhor está falando, professor.

– Oh, não diga! – sarcasticamente, ele estendeu a mão – Me dê aqui esse pedaço de papel, por favor.

Derrotada, Lily obedeceu. Seu estômago, que já estava embrulhado por causa da discussão de mais cedo, pareceu descer mais dois centímetros e se revirou de desânimo.

Para a sua surpresa, contudo, ao erguer o pergaminho na altura dos olhos, Binns ficou tão corado quanto alguém transparente era capaz. E, depois de pigarrear e olhar para os lados devolvendo o papel, ele deu as costas a um confuso James e voltou à frente da classe como se desejasse não ter saído dali.

– Dez pontos para a Grifinória. – anunciou, e Pontas sorriu ao ver em frente à si um resumo da história de vida de Hoock, o Sangunário.

o/\o

– ... e então observem as linhas das mãos de seus companheiros. As linhas que partem de uma ponta a outra, quando fortes, garantem uma vida longa e saudável; quando finas, uma trajetória difícil e cheia de perigos. Se a primeira de todas as linhas partir da ponta oposta ao comum, não se ligando a nenhum dedo, significará que sua vida será curta. Bom, leiam os livros para se orientarem, e façam um relatório sobre a vida de seu parceiro.

À menção daquelas palavras da professora de adivinhação, uma pessoa muito diferente e mais sóbria do que Lily havia imaginado, a sala se agitou para pegar livros na mochila e disputar por pares. Ela, que já estava mesmo sentada com Sirius – na verdade, e para sua completa sorte, uma Alicia bem mais calma do que na noite anterior – apenas puxou a mão de amiga para si. E, como não havia entendido nada da explicação da mulher lá na frente, voltou-se para o livro de Adivinhação de James.

– Qual é a página? – resmungou, despreocupada, passando os dedos preguiçosamente pelos cabelos negros e arrepiando-os enquanto encarava com desdém a capa do exemplar – Que coisa mais idiota, ler mãos. Como se nosso futuro estivesse irremediavelmente escrito.

– Hey, James! – cutucando-o dolorosamente, um rapaz alto e encorpado aproximou-se sorrateiramente do lugar onde ela estava sentada. Ali perto, Angely soltou um assovio alto e fino, provavelmente (segundo os códigos que ela havia feito para ajudar as meninas à distância) querendo dizer que o rapaz era do time de quadribol – O treino está marcado para hoje, mas não vai adiantar de nada se você não puder estar lá de novo! Não era melhor mudar o horário para se ajeitar à detenção?

– É claro que sim. – respondeu ela prontamente, já que o verdadeiro James havia instruído-a quanto ao treino daquele dia – Minha detenção com a Evans é só meia hora depois do jantar, então podemos ir par ao campo quarenta e cinco minutos antes do fim dele.

– Isso significa quinze minutos para jantar?! – em um tom de reclamação, o rapaz pareceu desapontado – _De novo?!_

– Sim, a não ser que prefira se empanturrar à ganhar da Sonserina.

Um engasgo do corpo de Alicia O'Connel, sentada com Angel, fez Lily perceber imediatamente que dissera a coisa errada. Mas, por algum motivo estranho, ela precisou se segurar para não rir, e passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente.

– Ah... – confuso, o rapaz franziu a testa, e hesitou antes de finalmente falar – Nosso próximo jogo é contra a Corvinal.

– Bem, eu quis dizer ganhar da Sonserina em âmbito geral.

Felizmente, o jovem rebatedor ficou satisfeito com a explicação. Quando, alegremente, no entanto, ele ia dizer alguma coisa, a voz da professora soou na sala novamente.

– O que há, senhor Gruen, perdeu alguma coisa com o senhor Potter?!

– Ele ficou com o meu exemplar de Adivinhação semana passada, professora, só estou esperando-o encontrá-lo!

Imediatamente, James começou a remexer na mochila.

– Essa foi boa, David. – sussurrou Remo, sentado atrás deles, e Lily agradeceu mentalmente ao maroto por ter soprado-lhe o nome do grifinório.

– Obrigada. – no mesmo tom de Lupin, Gruen continuou falando com Pontas – E obrigada a você também, James, não sei o que seria de mim e de Eleanor se eu não tivesse recebido uns tapas seus.

– Ah, que nada. – apressou-se ele a retrucar, esforçando-se para tentar fazer o rosto não corar e estendendo um livro fino para o rebatedor – Aqui está.

E, deixando para Evans a tarefa de perceber sozinha que a vida de James era menos egoísta do que ela imaginara por anos a fio, Dave se afastou para unir-se à um grupo alegre de garotos que liam as mãos uns dos outros se divertindo com as invenções que faziam dos futuros de todos.

– Terra chamando Evans! – a moça ouviu a voz de Sirius sussurrar, de repente, ao que ela ergueu os olhos para o maroto e estendeu sua mão para ele lê-la – Temos pouco tempo para fazer o relatório, tente parar de pensar no Potter e as qualidades que ele vem mostrando pelo menos enquanto estivermos em sala de aula, está bem?

– Mas eu não...!

Um olhar de Black, onde Lils reconheceu a lealdade infinita de Alicia, fez a moça se calar. E, reservando-se ao direito de simplesmente folhear o livro de James para esconder a expressão derrotada, ela encontrou algo que a fez se sentir tão mal que lhe lembrou a dor que lhe inundara ao descobrir o seqüestro de Petúnia.

No pé da folha que falava de bolas de cristal, havia um pomo de ouro desenhado, e dentro dele havia um coração com as letras L.E. caprichadamente escritas.

o/\o

Quando viu Lily Evans se aproximar em meio à multidão de alunos, segurando os cadernos firmemente e andando ladeada por Lucy e Alicia em direção a sala de Horace Slughorn, James sentiu a culpa queimar sua garganta. A ruiva, mexendo os cabelos longos e acajus, passou por ele laçando-lhe um olhar de puro desprezo, ao que – sendo empurrado por uma impaciente Angely Nelly, que não agüentava mais ter de ser a babá dos amigos – Pontas a seguiu; Darkness, no entanto, continuou do lado de fora.

– Ora, ora, ora, Potter e Black chegando na hora certa para as aulas! – exclamou um sonserino muito pálido que Lils reconheceu como Ártemis Mullan, ao que seu coração deu um salto ao vê-lo ladeado por incomummente entediados Rabastan e Rodolphus (que, ela sabia, se tratava de Seth e Adam) – Onde está o sujo do Lupin e aquela vagabunda da Nelly?

Ao seu lado, Evans sentiu Alicia se apavorar.

– Fique calado, Mullan. – retrucou a ruiva de imediato, porque foi a única coisa que lhe veio a cabeça. Embora quase sempre presenciasse as discussões de James com sonserinos, não dava muita atenção a isso porque julgava ser exibicionismo da parte do maroto, e portanto não sabia qual realmente seria a reação dos dois verdadeiros Potter e Black diante da situação.

– _Fique calado, Mullan!_ – repetiu uma garota magra e muito estranha, provavelmente Emily Bulstrude, em um tom agudo, postando-se ao lado de Ártemis – Como você está calminho hoje, hein, Pottinho?

Uma veia latejou na região do pulso de Lily ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius – na verdade Alicia – pareceu fazer menção de dar meia-volta e sair.

– E como você está inteligente hoje, hein, Bulstrude? – retrucou a ruiva no mesmo tom, sua voz soando milhares de vezes mais sarcástica por ser, bem, a voz de _James_, o rei da ironia – Geralmente você não consegue formar frases.

E então, tão rápido quanto o lampejo de um raio, Emily, Mullan, Black e Potter ergueram suas varinhas, encarando-se com ódio mútuo. Foi aí que, cantarolando alegremente, Slughorn entrou na sala, acompanhado pelo sinal que deu a impressão de tocar muito mais alto que o comum.

– O que é isso?! – exclamou o professor, espantado, postando-se entre os dois grupos – Baixem as varinhas, senhores e senhorita, _agora!_

Muito, _muito_ irritada, Lily obedeceu a contragosto, percebendo por trocar olhares com ela que Alicia também já estava prevendo o rumo que as coisas iam tomar e, consequentemente, não estava exatamente feliz com isso.

– Quem é o culpado por isso? – tornou a sibilar Horace a medida que os alunos iam entrando na sala gelada, e seu olhar não se desgrudou de James.

– Não fui eu! – defendeu-se ele imediatamente, indignado – _Eles me ofenderam primeiro!_

– Que mentira! – chorosa, Emily Bulstrude não perdeu tempo para fazer-se de vítima. De repente, o ódio dentro de Evans explodiu, ao que ela tentou por todos os modos contê-lo, e ver Angely, Remo e Pettigrew postarem-se ao seu lado a ajudou consideravelmente – Foi você quem disse que éramos seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem e tentou nos amaldiçoar!

O rosto de Slughorn perdeu a cor com aquilo, e havia urgência na voz de Sirius quando ele pressentiu o perigo e resolveu sair em defesa de si e de James.

– Escute, você não pode acreditar nela, professor...

– Não posso, senhor Black?! – interrompeu Horace, e a sala já estava cheia com os alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina, que assistiam a cena com o sentimento de tédio; aquilo já era comum demais para se incomodarem – _Não posso?!_ – mas, parecendo encontrar uma solução, voltou-se para a classe procurando alguém com os olhos.

Sua atenção caiu em cima de Lily imediatamente.

– Por favor, senhorita Evans. – chamou o professor em um tom afável, ao que ela sentou-se mais reta na cadeira – Quem provocou essa briga?

No rosto de Lils, cujo corado comum já se esvaíra, o desespero ficou absolutamente óbvio.

– Ah... Acontece que... Eu não... – ela gaguejou um pouco antes de perceber o olhar de Alicia O'Connel, que mandava-a fazer algo que James já imaginara que acabaria acontecendo, e então suspirou como se doesse dizer aquilo – Foi o Potter.

De imediato, todas as lembranças que haviam fugido de Lily sobre as discussões de Pontas com os sonserinos voltou com tudo. _"Foi o Potter" _sempre havia sido o único testemunho que ela dera, não é? E só ali, sete anos depois daquela prática se repetir dia após dia, ela percebia o quanto havia sido suja.

E injusta.

– Obrigada, Evans. – sibilou ela quando passou pela carteira da ruiva, mas era só atuação. Porque, mesmo que dez pontos tivessem sido tirados da Grifinória por algo que não era culpa sua, ela sabia que merecera.

o/\o

– Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

Revirando os olhos e se perguntando quantas vezes já havia ouvido aquilo na tarde, a cabeça latejando de dor por ter escutado os gritos de sua própria voz proferindo injúrias contra si o dia todo, James encarou Angely com determinação o bastante para que não precisasse dizer nada.

– É sério, eu posso dizer que você ficou doente e...

– _Não._

– Mas, Lily...

– Eu disse: _não!_

– Você nunca subiu em uma vassoura, sua teimosa!

– Isso não quer dizer que eu não posso tentar, quer? – e, como percebeu que não tinha convencido a elfa – Preste atenção, eu tenho o seu feitiço comigo, não tenho? Não vou poder cair da vassoura graças a ele. Temos um pomo enfeitiçado para praticamente pular no meu colo, Frank vai desviar a atenção de todos de mim para não perceberem como estou voando mal e Alicia joga quadribol com Alice no verão, perto da casa delas tem um campo onde elas praticam.

– Eu sei, mas voar não é fácil e você pode...

Mas Evans não estava mais ouvindo. Passou a perna desajeitadamente sobre a vassoura, e segurando-se firme a ela deu impulso com os pés. Imediatamente, o vento gelado do início da noite bateu no seu rosto com força, e seu peito pareceu explodir de felicidade com a sensação de liberdade. Os olhos estavam grudados no céu, nublado, marejados por causa da velocidade em que estava, e o assovio do ar passando a uma velocidade incrível por seu corpo encheu seus ouvidos incomodamente. Ela, entretanto, não se importou, e estava subindo, subindo e subindo, verticalmente, aumentando cada vez mais a velocidade, como uma bala rompendo o ar, quando tudo aconteceu e um estouro ensurdecedor preencheu o silêncio dos jardins de Hogwarts.

Um balaço, provavelmente solto por algum batedor que acabara de chegar no treino, atingiu as costelas de James, e a próxima coisa da qual ele teve consciência foi de que estava escorregando da vassoura e mergulhando na escuridão.

o/\o

Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas. A perna direita parecia dormente. Os cinco sentidos de Lily estavam confusos. E, sentindo sob si o colchão confortável de um dos leitos da Ala Hospitalar, ela pulou do travesseiro para o chão com um grito, percebendo que sua voz estava grave demais.

– James! – ela ouviu a voz de Angely chamar, alarmada – James, calma!

– James?! – respondeu, surpresa por estar sendo chamada assim, vendo Nelly aproximar-se a passos rápidos com Madame Pomfrey ao seu lado – Eu não estou entenden...

Mas se deteve. Porque todas as memórias já haviam retornado.

– Você já está bem, senhor Potter, teve sorte de ter sido amparado por sua amiga antes que alcançasse o chão. – ia dizendo a curandeira, puxando-o com aspereza para que ficasse de pé – Os danos do balaço foram reparados, e eu já anotei mais esse caso de acidente por causa do quadribol para que um dia eu consiga aboli-lo desta escola, e o senhor ainda tem cinco minutos antes do término do jantar. – e, empurrando-os para fora do lugar, onde Alicia os esperava apoiada na parede – Boa noite.

– Como ela está azeda hoje. – comentou O'Connel com uma careta, e Lily franziu a testa.

– Sirius! – depois de hesitar e olhar para os lados, arrepiando mais os cabelos, a moça voltou-se para a elfa e o rapaz – O que estão fazendo aqui? Onde está Alicia?

– Filch deu uma detenção a ela por estar trazendo você desmaiada para a Ala Hospitalar na hora do jantar.

– _O quê?!_

– Quando eu digo que as pessoas são injustas com os marotos ninguém acredita. – resmungou Angely, e suspirou antes de voltar a andar com passos largos – Vamos, precisamos jantar.

Mas Lily continuou parada onde estava, pensando nas palavras de Nelly. E, percebendo que a verdade contida naquilo servia para ela como uma luva, perdeu a fome e a vontade de mostrar para todos que podia, facilmente, se passar por James Potter.

Porque sabia que não era possível.

– Vão vocês. – ela viu-se sussurrando, andando para o lado oposto – Vou voltar para o dormitório. E descansar.

E, dizendo aquilo, deixou aparvalhados Sirius e Angely para trás.

– O que foi que eu disse de errado?! – erguendo as sobrancelhas para o vulto de James que desapareceu ao dobrar o corredor mais próximo, Angel pareceu apenas levemente interessada.

– Ela pode ter ido ao banheiro. – retrucou O'Connel, sabiamente, fazendo a mestiça rir – Garotas são frescas com isso, acham falta de educação que vão se trancar em um reservado.

– Oh, seu senso de tato me comove! – e, voltando a andar – É óbvio que ela está com algum problema.

Sarcasticamente, Alicia deu um sorriso leve.

– E você, como uma boa samaritana, está muito preocupada com ela.

– Acredite, eu estou. Lily precisa ficar bem disposta para cumprir a detenção, hoje, e nos ajudar a iniciar os ataques contra Squalor.

– Hey, isso me lembra que os seus amiguinhos Mestiços nem fizeram nada contra Slughorn mais cedo!

– Eu os convenci a não fazer isso, porque antes da aula ouvi a idéia de Alice e Frank. – ela sorriu, como fazia quando tinha um plano muito bom em mente – É realmente genial.

– Hm. – lembrando de sua discussão com James, no jantar, quando Angely não estava presente, Sirius estancou. Não queria encontrar com o amigo porque isso levaria a uma explicação detalhada à Angely sobre o motivo da hostilidade entre os dois, o que por sua vez faria o maroto mostrar ao amor de sua vida como havia sido idiota, o que nunca era uma boa idéia – Eu acho melhor ver se a Evans está legal.

Nelly ergueu as sobrancelhas de leve, mas não protestou. Fez um aceno de concordância, continuando a caminhada sozinha pelo corredor oposto ao que Sirius se dirigiu, desejando ardentemente que Pontas ainda estivesse ofendido demais para contar à elfa que havia brigado com o amigo.

o/\o

– Evans?

De mansinho, como se não quisesse assustar um animal muito perigoso que estivesse escondido dentro de seu dormitório, Sirius – no corpo de Alicia, vale lembrar – se assustou um pouco com a facilidade que tinha, agora, para não fazer muito barulho com seus passos milhões de vezes mais suaves. Para sua sorte, não precisou ir além de uma breve passada de olhos por cima do quarto para encontrar quem procurava: o vulto de James, reconhecível pelos cabelos negros e espetados, jazia em cima da cama de Peter.

– Desculpe, ruivinha... – riu a jovem, baixinho, sem conseguir se conter mesmo que tivesse prometido a si mesma que tentaria ser um pouco mais agradável com Lily – Mas essa é a cama do Rabicho.

O maroto, em resposta silenciosa, apenas levantou devagar e se jogou na cama ao lado. Revirando os olhos, sem ânimo para avisar que aquela era a sua cama, Alicia se aproximou fechando a porta ao passar.

– O que deu em você para fugir de mim e de Angel daquele jeito, Evans?

Com o rosto comprimido contra o travesseiro, a moça resmungou alguma coisa que o outro não se deu ao trabalho de tentar entender. Como que para mostrar sua solidariedade, Black ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama.

– Eu sei que não sou o tipo de pessoa pela qual você reza para encontrar a fim de contar todos os segredos, mas pelo menos eu estou aqui. Por favor, o que há de errado?

Virando a cabeça para Sirius – e, por conseqüência, encarando os olhos de Alicia – Lily mostrou-se um pouco curiosa com relação ao motivo da permanência do maroto ali, uma vez que ela já tinha deixado claro que não queria a companhia dele.

– Eu não estou com fome. – explicou, falando devagar como se fosse algo difícil de entender – Tivemos um dia difícil. Eu fui perseguida e atacada por um balaço, perseguida e atacada por sonserinos, perseguida e atacada por garotas, perseguida e atacada pelo Filch. Tive que apanhar de mim mesma, ouvir insultos e mais insultos de mim mesma, ouvir minha voz gr-gritando... C-c-comigo...

E, do nada, Lily voltou a afundar o rosto nos travesseiros.

– Eu sabia que havia algo errado. – Alicia (bem, na verdade Sirius) suspirou profundamente. Por algum motivo estranho, sentia-se responsável pelo estado emocional de Evans: ele havia insistido o dia todo para que James, no corpo dela, se passasse com perfeição pela ruiva. E isso significara, é claro, que Lils muito provavelmente percebera como era destrutivo para Pontas o veneno das palavras que ela sempre havia dirigido à ele uma vez que, bem, o idiota do cervo realmente a amava – Me diga o que há, por favor.

– Ah, Sirius! – lamentou-se a moça no corpo do rapaz, e apressou-se a sentar na cama. Seus olhos estavam marejados, e o modo como simplesmente estava desabando a falar talvez estivesse ligado com o fato de Almofadinhas _ser_, de certo modo, Alicia, a melhor amiga dela – O jeito que James falou comigo o dia todo...

Saindo em defesa do amigo só por reflexo, puro hábito, Black interrompeu com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas.

– Ele só estava fazendo o mesmo que você faria.

– Eu sei, eu sei! E é esse o problema, você não é capaz de entender? Eu, Lily Evans, que sempre me achei tão dona da razão, na verdade... Eu... Não sabia, nunca poderia imaginar, que era _daquele modo_ tão horrível que eu agia com vocês! Odeio, odeio, absolutamente _odeio_ a idéia de que eu tenha sido tão injusta por tantos anos e...

– Sabe qual é o seu problema, Evans?

Espantada com o corte repentino que Sirius dera ao seu discurso que ainda seria muito longo, Lily franziu a testa para ele, que parecia um tanto quanto intrigado. Incapaz de recusar, ela apenas balançou a cabeça em um aceno negativo enquanto uma lágrima rolava por seu rosto e a mão de Alicia a secava com o dedo.

– "Sabia", "poderia", "era", "agia". – ele a encarou intensamente antes de continuar, no tom mais amistoso que conseguia – Pelo amor de Deus, você só fala de passado! Está aí, chorando igual uma idiota, desperdiçando o tempo que poderia usar para reverter seus erros para falar o que todo mundo, incluindo você, já sabe: Lily Evans precisa deixar de ser tão injusta com os marotos, pensando no que eles fizeram anos atrás. – e, depois de mais uma pausa, considerando se poderia se arriscar a ser mais ousado – E também precisa admitir que ama James.

Os olhos de Lily (na verdade os de Pontas...) se arregalaram, e seu rosto tomou um tom escarlate em dois segundos. Ela tentou dizer que não, quem sabe gritar; mas sua voz nem ao menos saiu.

Então, como se sua última tentativa de resistir ao irresistível tivesse falhado miseravelmente, como se suas defesas tivessem se quebrado diante da verdade, a moça jogou-se nos braços de Alicia, chorando em um misto confuso de agradecimento e medo. Tudo isso exatamente no mesmo milésimo de segundo em que, carregando uma bandeja e exibindo um sorriso que morreu com a cena que viu, o corpo de Lils – com a alma de James – adentrou o quarto.


	18. Enganos e Planos

N/A.: Eu sei. Sei que fiquei muito tempo fora, que não é certo fazer isso com os leitores, mas eu me desanimei muito com a fic por achar que ninguém mais estava lendo. Eu gosto muito de escrever, e ainda mais quando sei que há quem aprecie minhas histórias tão mirabolantes... Então, moça que responde pelo nick MP Calixto, eu gostaria de dizer que eu escrevi este capítulo impulsionada por sua _review_. Graças a você, No Negrume de Um Céu Estrelado está, oficialmente, na reta final, e como estou na minha penúltima semana de férias vou aproveitar para que o fim fique decente e pronto antes do dia dezoito! xD

(E, sobre o meu orkut, o meu "quem sou eu" está só com uma frase, "that's what you get when you let your heart win", e o nome como LUTO).

Muitíssimo obrigada aos que ainda lêem a fic. Minhas sinceras e melodramáticas desculpas pela demora,

Boa Leitura!

_**XxX.Enganos e Planos.XxX**_

– O... _O quê?!_

Lily Evans, com as mãos trêmulas, não conseguiu mais segurar a bandeja que trouxera nos braços desde o salão das Casas. Com o barulho do metal colidindo violentamente com o chão, James e Alicia desfizeram o abraço em que estavam envolvidos segundos antes, e encararam a ruiva com um espanto compreensível considerando o que estavam fazendo. O rosto de Potter estava molhado com as lágrimas, e Lils sentiu seu ódio borbulhar com tal fúria que não a deixou se mexer.

– _Reparo._

A voz de Angely Nelly, altiva, segura, rompeu o silêncio perturbador. A bandeja no chão, em cima da qual jaziam pratos, copos e uma jarra de suco de abóbora, todos quebrados, se reconstituiu junto com seus componentes. Saindo das sombras, o belo rosto de Angel surgiu por trás de Lily.

– _Evanesco._ – voltou a sussurrar a Mestiça, fazendo toda a água do chão desaparecer com um aceno de varinha – _Limpar._

E então, bruscamente, _Darkness _ergueu os olhos para James e O'Connel de uma forma tão assustadoramente repreensiva que nenhum dos dois pôde encarar a jovem. As batidas do coração de Lily, cujo braço Angel segurava firmemente, puderam ser sentidas com facilidade; mas o silêncio não durou muito mais.

– Vocês têm cinco minutos para se dirigirem à Sala Precisa se quiserem realmente ajudar na caça à Riddle. – Angel empurrou, devagar e com um jeito delicado o bastante para ser obedecida, a ruiva para longe do portal do dormitório masculino. E, olhando no relógio que tinha no bolso, acrescentou – Dá tempo de você comer alguma coisa, se apressar-se, Evans.

– James! – de súbito, Pontas ficou de pé, talvez percebendo a provável interpretação que ele fizera dos fatos – Preciso falar com você!

Mas Nelly já havia fechado a porta ao se afastar.

– _Abaffiato!_ – exclamou Angel com violência assim que, ainda nas escadas, encarou os olhos verdes de Lils. Um tipo de barreira estranha envolveu-os imediatamente – _O que aconteceu?!_

– Nada.

– Desculpe lembrar, James, mas não é só a Lily que está dentro daquele quarto! O Sirius, o _meu_ Sirius, também es...

A elfa, no entanto, se calou, interrompendo o discurso feroz e impensado. Seu rosto pálido ficou escarlate, e sem aviso algum a ruiva caiu na gargalhada.

– O _seu_ Sirius? – repetiu a jovem, debochada – Ooooh, que bonitinho! Você está confessando seu amooor!

– E-eu... Não...

Mas Evans apenas riu mais e mais. Aproximou-se da Mestiça, sorrindo, e segurou os ombros dela de forma a se encararem por completo.

– Angel. – aos poucos, Lily foi ficando mais séria – Eu amo você. De verdade. Não me importa se você é elfa, duende, sereiana ou sei lá o que, se tem uma dupla personalidade má ou uma gêmea má. _Não faz diferença._ Sei quem você é, te conheço a mais de seis anos e nunca houve uma situação em que você tivesse se recusado a me ajudar e vice-versa. Se você ama o Sirius, que, bem, é o _Sirius_, e não alguém decente para quem eu ficaria feliz em entregar sua mão em casamento, está bem, eu aceito. Mas com a condição de que você seja feliz.

Nelly franziu a testa.

– Você por acaso quer alguma coisa, Pontas?

O maroto riu.

– Ah, qual é, estou tentando ser fofinho!

– Você foi. E o que quer que te tenha feito deixar cair a bandeja, fique tranqüilo, não vai fazer Ellaen di Nanaor despertar.

Encostando-se no corrimão da escada, James suspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos, cruzando os braços em sinal de derrota.

– Ok. Acho que Lily e Sirius estavam ficando.

Angely piscou. Sua sobrancelha subiu involuntariamente, e também contra a sua vontade ela deixou escapar uma gargalhada breve e seca que fez Lily reabrir os olhos verdes com um ar inquisidor.

– Ah, qual é! – justificou-se ela, na defensiva – _Lily e Sirius?!_

– Por que o choque?! Ele é um garoto, ela uma garota, o que os impediria...

– Na verdade no momento ele é uma garota e ela é um garoto, e seria nojento para o Sirius te beijar, James, e pra Evans beijar a Alicia!

– Nada disso. – James fez que não com um ar grave e sábio – Eu sempre soube que Almofadinhas tinha uma queda por mim. Ele está se aproveitando da situação para alisar o meu corpo escultural e belo.

– _Blábláblá._ – fez Angel, revirando os olhos – Só estou ouvindo as asneiras do seu ego.

O som de vozes soou por trás da porta do dormitório masculino, e havia alguma coisa no tom de voz de Alicia – Sirius – que fez Nelly perder um pouco da certeza de que James estava pirando, mas mesmo assim ela não alterou a expressão. Aproximou-se de James, olhando-o nos olhos a fim de transmitir-lhe uma silenciosa repreensão por fazê-la perder tempo com bobagens, e desfez o feitiço que os envolvia. Então agarrou o braço do amigo e puxou-o, feliz por Lily ser tão leve que nem lhe dava muito trabalho, e se dirigiu para o buraco do retrato a passos apressados.

o/\o

– Tínhamos tantos planos, não é?

Remo ergueu os olhos para Lucy.

– Como assim?

– Com relação à Lily e James. – ela deu de ombros – Mas tudo mudou muito bruscamente. Nunca pensei que ia passar por coisas como lutas com jovens Comensais da Morte ou encontros na Sala Precisa com um bando de elfos renegados.

– Não somos renegados. – disse Avery, que na verdade era Aaron Striker, com uma expressão mais calma e inteligente do que o normal no rosto. A gravata dele estava com o nó desatado, e uma de suas pontas escondia o emblema da Sonserina gravado na capa; como os outros Mestiços, ele estava sentado em volta de uma mesa redonda enquanto os bruxos se reuniam em um sofá grande que mais parecia uma cama baixa – E nem surdos.

A loira revirou os olhos, mordiscando o grosso lábio inferior cor de carmim, e voltou a olhar para o maroto.

– Queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. – retomou ela em um tom de desanimo, mas um brilho de sedução em seus olhos azuis a traía. Lupin precisou se esforçar para não rir, e foi com dificuldade que se manteve sério.

– Se não está feliz peça para que te deixem de fora dos planos para atacar Voldemort, Lucy. – e, apoiando os braços no estofado para colocar os pés no chão, sem fazer a mínima questão de esconder o tom grosseiro e irônico – Pode ser que você acabe perdendo o baile do Dia das Bruxas por estar ocupada tentando salvar a família da sua melhor amiga.

E deu as costas para a moça, ouvindo com satisfação os risos de Frank, Alice e Peter.

– Angely está demorando demais. – ele pôde ouvir Macnair, que na verdade era Doug, dizer com sua voz bruta, sem baixar o tom de voz para isso – Por que simplesmente ela não consegue deixar aquele Black para trás? Ninguém aqui precisa dele. – e, com desagrado – Na verdade não precisamos de nenhum desses bruxos.

– É aí que você se engana. – respondeu Snape (Tad) secamente e em tom de repreensão – Não vamos conseguir nada sem a ajuda deles. Precisamos de William Squalor, lembra?

– Poderíamos conseguir o quiséssemos dele mesmo sem o auxílio de alunos daqui, estamos _disfarçados._

– Você se esquece de que ele é um Comensal da Morte. – Tad suspirou – Voldemort tem um jeito especial de manter Mestiços seguramente longe dele e de seus servos.

– Oh. – fez Doug, subitamente em tom de desculpas – Esqueci da marca.

Ao que Lupin girou nos calcanhares para encarar os odiosos Sonserinos.

– Do que está falando?!

– Da Marca Negra.

Todos se calaram diante da voz de Angely, e olhares correram através da sala à procura de algum sinal de seus olhos alaranjados. Ela estava parada, com Lily Evans logo atrás de si, diante da porta dupla daquela forma da Sala Precisa; sua expressão sugeria um misto de frieza e ferocidade, e quando balançou a mão em um gesto displicente fazendo dez cadeiras surgirem entre os Mestiços alguns dos elfos não puderam evitar uma troca rápida de sorrisos. Provavelmente a jovem havia se decidido com relação a algum conflito interno que todos já haviam percebido que enfrentava; isso faria as coisas andarem mais rápido.

– A Marca Negra repele os Mestiços. – explicou ela depois de um momento em silêncio, aproximando-se e sentando em uma das cadeiras e puxando Lily para fazer o mesmo – Meu avô ajudou a desenvolver os feitiços que existem nela.

– Mas isso não impediu você de destroçar vários Comensais. – observou Rabicho, correndo a sentar-se ao lado da ruiva enquanto Remo se acomodava ao lado de Angel, que por sua vez fez um rápido aceno positivo.

– Isso é porque até ontem os encantos não estavam ativados. – respondeu Bright, que mesmo no corpo de Rookwood não era capaz de disfarçar o olhar frio e poderoso – Eu quase ia esquecendo de contar: Meybi e Lummy há pouco me mandaram uma mensagem falando que o departamento deles recebeu notícias sobre mortes em circunstâncias suspeitas de alguns seres mágicos da Floresta da Irlanda, e também notaram que artes das trevas foram usadas lá. Deduzimos que Meneldur, com um de seus rituais perigosos e sanguinários, ativou o poder total das marcas.

Alice fez uma cara de nojo, mas ninguém disse nada. Por isso a elfa prosseguiu, em um tom mais agradável:

– E também há indícios de que o único morador restante no povoado de Windburg foi tirado de sua casa por Voldemort à força. – e, depois de uma pausa – Sua casa foi encontrada destruída e não há o menor sinal de Ernest Eliot Benoit em lugar algum, Angel.

– Eu já imaginava. – retrucou ela imediatamente, na tentativa de evitar os olhares dos marotos presentes – E sei bem quem pode me explicar o que aconteceu. Mas não é o que importa agora.

– _Não é o que importa agora._ – repetiu Mulciber, que era a louca Ísis, sibilante e feroz – Você sabe o que aconteceu tanto quanto qualquer um de nós, _Darkness_.

– Talvez. – respondeu ela com calma, então mudou de assunto e expressão – Só me pergunto onde está Alicia. Precisamos começar a planejar tudo, está quase na hora da detenção de Lily e James com o Squalor e...

– _Eu_ estava em uma detenção

Todos se viraram para a porta quando a voz de Sirius soou. Ele ainda usava as vestes do quadribol, tinha os cabelos revoltos e uma expressão assassina no rosto bonito; quando olhou para seu corpo, que brincava distraidamente com uma mecha de cabelo, o rapaz revirou os olhos e se aproximou.

– Eu juro que, se tivesse uma oportunidade, mandaria Filch para o inferno.

Rodolphus, que era Adam Jones, puxou uma cadeira ao seu lado para que Sirius se sentasse.

– Eu poderia fazer isso para você.

Por um segundo os olhares assustados dos bruxos caíram sobre Adam, mas os elfos simplesmente trocaram sorrisos de diversão.

– Ahm... – fez Alice, hesitante – Por que será que Lily e Sirius estão demorando tanto?

Angely evitou olhar para James ao escutar isso. Sentiu o amigo parecer tremer ao seu lado e, pressentindo o perigo, chutou-o de leve por baixo da mesa redonda no momento em que a porta abriu outra vez.

– Quase sete minutos de atraso. – repreendeu Snape assim que ouviu o barulho dos dois últimos convidados chegando, ao que o corpo de James (Lily) pareceu precisar de alguns segundos para lembrar que aquele era Tad Billson – Sentem-se e não se atrevam a atrapalhar a reunião.

Os dois, cujos sorrisos haviam desaparecido ao entrar na sala, obedeceram e acomodaram-se com expressões estranhas entre Sirius – Alicia – e Doug. Imediatamente sentindo a atmosfera tensa que havia se formado, a O'Connel mais nova ficou de pé e cutucou o namorado para que fizesse o mesmo.

– Frank e eu conversamos muito durante o café de hoje. – começou ela lançando um olhar de repreensão para Alicia (por ela ser na verdade Black, o rei das interrupções) antes mesmo de ela dizer alguma coisa – Nós dois não dormimos direito, pensando no que deveríamos fazer para ajudar com essa história toda, então acabamos levantando cedo. Tivemos tempo para pensar e, bem, há uma idéia que bolamos juntos que eu gostaria que escutassem.

– Não podemos perder tempo com besteiras. – disse Macnair (Doug) com grosseria – Sentem-se e deixem que os profissionais resolvam os prob...

– Cale a boca. – interrompeu Alicia – Eles estão tentando ajudar, então se cale e _escute_ antes de reprovar o que eles têm para propor!

– E de mais a mais, – intrometeu-se Angely, pressentindo o perigo ao ver o modo como o sonserino fechou o punho em cima da mesa enquanto olhava fixamente para a garota (Sirius) – eu já sei do que eles estão falando. O plano é realmente bom.

Por algum motivo, todos os olhares caíram sobre Bellatrix – Jenny – e Snape – Tad. Os dois entreolharam-se e, dando de ombros, fizeram acenos displicentes para que O'Connel e seu namorado continuassem falando.

– Sabemos que o maior problema depois de Squalor dizer onde Voldemort está será sair de Hogwarts para ir atrás dele sem que todo o colégio saiba que estamos fugindo, o que alertaria os Comensais da Morte. – retomou Frank em um tom seguro, correndo os olhos pelos rostos de todos – Ficamos pensando, "como poderíamos sair de Hogwarts sem que – pelo menos não antes de algumas horas – notassem nosso sumiço?", e então lembramos do que vocês fizeram para que os ferimentos da Nelly desaparecessem. Cada um disse quem era e qual era seu poder, e sei que Adam – ele apontou para Rodolphus – pode criar portais para atravessar grandes distâncias.

– Eu precisaria de pelo menos dez minutos inteiros para criar um portal dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts. – disse o rapaz olhando fixamente para Frank – E quando ele estivesse pronto haveria tanta luz que iriam nos descobrir imediatamente.

Alice fez acenos de concordância; ela sorria.

– Aí é que entra o nosso plano. Luzes vindas da Floresta Proibida só poderiam ser vistas se alguém olhar despreocupadamente naquela direção, mas e se todos estivessem ocupados prestando atenção à outra coisa?!

O silêncio caiu sobre o grupo. Ninguém, à exceção de Angely, parecia estar entendendo muito bem.

– A festa do Dia das Bruxas será em poucos dias. – retomou Frank – Precisamos causar uma confusão que atrairá todas as atenções para o palco onde os professores sempre colocam esqueletos dançantes. Uma confusão _das grandes._

– Mas antes disso, – voltou a interromper Macnair – precisamos conseguir a informação de William Squalor.

– Eles já pensaram sobre isso também. – retrucou Nelly, sorrindo enigmaticamente para Lily (que era James, sentado ao seu lado) – Nós somos elfos, Doug, e não podemos nos aproximar da Marca Negra, mas por sorte temos bruxos no grupo. Bruxos que têm uma detenção com nossa presa em exatamente quinze minutos.

Potter – quase do outro lado da mesa – franziu a testa.

– Você está dizendo que quer que James e eu...?

– Rendam Squalor e dêem o soro da verdade para ele. – completou Lucy em tom de tédio – Obviamente é isso.

Alice, Frank e Angely fizeram acenos de concordância.

– Não acho uma boa idéia deixar algo tão importante na mão de bruxos. – disse Rookwood, que era Bright, em seu tom lento e profundo. Malfoy – Britteny –, contudo, ficou de pé também e deu a volta na mesa para se aproximar de James.

Ela ajoelhou-se em frente ao rapaz e tomou sua mão sob os olhares confusos ou compreensivos do grande grupo, beijando-a com os olhos fechados. Então ergueu os olhos outra vez, fixando-os na íris meio acinzentada do maroto, ao que as pálpebras dele imediatamente entrecerraram-se.

– Está tudo bem. – disse a elfa, soltando James e retornando ao seu lugar, depois de um bom tempo em silêncio – Podemos confiar neles.

Bellatrix olhou para Macnair com uma expressão séria.

– Doug?

Ao que ele bufou e deu de ombros.

– Se quer mesmo saber, Jen, eu odeio dizer isso, mas eles são tão capazes de prender Squalor quanto qualquer um de nós seria.

Lily quase caiu da cadeira diante do repentino acesso de confiança do elfo. Angely, contudo, encarou o amigo em um pedido para que ele não viesse com suas ironias costumeiras; se o fizesse Doug mudaria seu parecer, só por birra.

Remo pigarreou naquele momento.

– Ahm... – fez ele, corando quando todas as atenções se dirigiram a ele – Qual vai ser a distração que vamos usar?

E de repente no rosto de Alicia – na verdade Sirius – formou-se um sorriso malicioso que ele dirigiu a ruivinha ao lado de Angel.

– James poderia dizer que é gay. – sugeriu ele em tom de riso – Seria uma forma incrível de chamar atenção. E além do mais, aposto que se o verdadeiro Ranhoso estivesse aqui ele choraria rios de tanta alegria.

– NEM PENSAR! – gritou Lily em resposta, pulando para levantar – SE QUER QUE ALGUÉM DIGA QUE É GAY, FAÇA ISSO VOCÊ MESMO!

– Ah, vá, veadinho, é sua chance de se libertar das mentiras de uma vida inteira e livrar-se do assédio das garotas de quem você tem tanto nojo...!

O rosto de Evans tomou um tom tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

– EU TE MATO! – bradou, tentando subir na mesa para chegar mais rápido até Alicia (que gargalhava) – EU TE MATO, ALMOFADINHAS MALDITO!

Angely revirou os olhos.

– Pare de gritar, James. Não diga idiotices em uma situação séria, Sirius. – repreendeu ela, automaticamente, segurando a parte de trás da gola da blusa de Evans para impedi-la de saltar sobre a O'Connel mais velha – É a vida de elfos e trouxas, prisioneiros de Voldemort, que está em questão aqui. Não é hora para infantilidades.

Nelly estava olhando fixamente para Alicia – Sirius – ao dizer isso, ao que ela imediatamente parou de rir e engoliu em seco voltando a sentar-se reta na cadeira.

Pontas, que por sua vez havia ficado calado durante muito tempo desde que ouvira o plano de Alice e Frank, mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou fundo quando o silêncio caiu sobre a mesa redonda outra vez.

– Eu sei o que fazer. – disse ele, sério, no tão conhecido tom de seriedade de Lily – Deixem comigo e James a tarefa de chamar atenção.

– Eu?! – ecoou Evans com espanto, apontando para si mesma.

– É. – concordou o maroto – Eu sei exatamente o que fazer. Mas eu gostaria que fosse uma surpresa, se ninguém for opor-se a isso.

– Sem problemas. – disse Malfoy (Britteny) antes que Macnair começasse a reclamar – _Eu_ olhei a mente dela, Doug, _eu_ sei o que ela pretende. _Vai dar certo._

Então o silêncio, o mais pesado de todos, sobreveio novamente.

o/\o

– Por que está tão calado?

Lily, que andava a passos rápidos pelo longo corredor vazio onde ficava a sala de Squalor, ergueu os olhos dos próprios sapatos para encarar os olhos que – na época em que a normalidade reinava – eram seus.

– Só não tenho o que dizer. – respondeu secamente.

– Mas mesmo quando não há assunto você costuma ficar falando, sem se importar se estão te ouvindo ou não. – retrucou o maroto, sorrindo com uma bondade que não combinava com o rosto de Pontas – O que aconteceu?

Ela mordeu a língua para conter uma resposta sincera demais.

– Acho que cansei de tentar fingir que sou o homem perfeito para você. – respondeu finalmente, voltando a fixar o olhar em algum ponto mais a frente – Não há mais sentido em tentar te fazer rir do que eu digo ou coisa assim. Tudo o que eu faço para você é errado mesmo, para que continuar insistindo?!

– Talvez... Bom, talvez você devesse insis...

– Nem pensar.

James ficou olhando com espanto para Lils, tentando encontrar o que dizer. Que tipo de reação era aquela, tão fria?! James Potter não era o tipo de pessoa que acordava certa manhã com vontade de desistir de lutar, então o que diabos...?

Então ela interrompeu seus próprios pensamentos, porque se deu conta de que talvez já fosse tarde demais.

– Quem sabe você deveria começar a tentar com a Angely. – James viu-se dizendo, sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo – Ela sem dúvidas seria perfeita para você.

– Seria mesmo! – concordou Evans com ironia, sentindo alguma coisa estranha explodir em seu peito – Angel tem o jeito reservado dela, mas me conhece e me entende como ninguém! E eu realmente acho que vou pensar em tentar algo com ela, ainda mais agora que nós dois perdemos definitivamente nossas apostas de tantos anos!

James franziu a testa.

– Do que raios está falando?!

– De Sirius e você! Angely e eu somos tão idiotas de amar vocês dois que...

Mas Lily deteve-se, batendo com as mãos na boca a cobrindo-a enquanto seus olhos verdes se arregalavam e seu rosto ficava escarlate.

O coração de Potter deu um pulo. Ele corou violentamente, tentando conter o ímpeto de dizer o que tanto queria para James, e desviou os olhos para o lado onde ficava a porta de Squalor. Se ao menos aquela cena da Casa dos Gritos, entre as luzes de pó que voavam ao redor dos dois, parasse de se repetir na cabeça dela, talvez conseguisse mudar de assunto e livrar-se daquela atmosfera de constrangimento mútuo...

Mas James e Lily foram poupados de dizer qualquer coisa quando a porta do professor de DCAT se abriu.

– Agora que estou pensando – disse o maroto para si mesmo, começando a ficar nervoso com a perspectiva do que faria – o que vamos fazer com o professor depois de arrancar informações dele?

– _Obliviate._ – sussurrou Lily em resposta, e os dois entraram na sala com suas varinhas discretamente empunhadas dentro dos bolsos.

o/\o

– _Eu não esqueci._ Está bem, Doug?! Eu. Não. Esqueci!

O elfo socou com força a mesa. Ele e Angely estavam em uma das várias salas de Hogwarts, uma perto das masmorras; quase passava do horário em que deveriam estar em seus dormitórios, mas para nenhum dos dois isso importava.

Assim que a reunião havia terminado, no momento em que Lily e James haviam "partido para a guerra", os Mestiços tinham se postado em pontos estratégicos que eram próximos à sala do professor Squalor enquanto os bruxos voltavam para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Mas não Angel e Doug; os dois tinham muito que conversar. O passado ainda projetava sombras sobre os dois, sombras das quais não podiam se livrar; estavam mais uma vez diante do fantasma de Kurt McKinnon, confirmando aquele ciclo interminável que seus destinos entrelaçados pela morte insistiriam em continuar completando uma e outra vez.

– Lupin _viu_ Kurt, Angely.

– A explosão dos meus poderes se chocando com os da minha mãe foi grande demais. Ele se confundiu.

– Você sabe que não!

– Não, Doug, eu não sei! – retrucou ela, desencostando a testa da parede para virar na direção do amigo. A varinha dele estava em uma cadeira, iluminando grande parte da sala – Kurt está morto!

– Não está.

– PARE COM ISSO! – Angel chutou uma carteira próxima, sentindo suas veias latejando – EU MATEI SEU IRMÃO! ACEITE OS FATOS COMO SÃO!

– Nunca encontramos o corpo dele, _Darkness!_

– EU O DISSIPEI!

– NÃO!

Nelly, espantada com a mudança repentina no tom de Doug, ficou ofegando enquanto observava ele ficar de pé e chegar mais perto dela.

– Eu sinto que o meu irmão está vivo, em algum lugar aí fora. É uma vida diferente, Angel, mas _ele está vivo._ Eu sei que está.

A jovem respirou fundo e fechou os olhos enquanto se afastava da mesa que havia derrubado.

– Eu gostaria muito que isso fosse verdade._ Mas não é._

McKinnon tocou a face de Nelly, e diante do contato pôde sentir todas as preocupações dela fluindo diante de seus olhos. Queria tanto protegê-la, aninhá-la em seus braços e impedi-la de se correr riscos!

– O que está planejando com relação à alma de sua mãe e dos parentes de Lupin, anjo?

Ela abriu os olhos para encarar Doug.

– Você sabe.

– Realmente não vou poder te impedir?

– Não, meu amigo.

– Ok. – ele deu um beijo demorado no rosto de Angely, guardando no coração a sensação de estar perto dela, e afastou-se sorrindo e aumentando o tom de voz – Sua vez, Lupin.

A moça riu ao ver Aluado entrar na sala.

– Ótimo, – disse ela revirando os olhos e sentando-se na mesa do professor – isso oficialmente é um complô.

– Exatamente. – concordou Doug sorrindo com ternura para _Darkness_ e apagando sua varinha com um aceno quando Remo acendeu a dele – Vou deixá-los sós, então. E trate de convencê-la, ouviu, Lupin?

O rapaz fez que sim, encarando Angely enquanto Macnair desaparecia ao atravessar a o portal da porta e fechá-la com cuidado. Houve um momento de silêncio, Lupin aproximou-se da amiga e sentou ao seu lado, então os dois se encararam por um longo tempo.

Então sorriram de leve e se abraçaram.

– Me perdoe. – sussurrou a elfa fechando os olhos com força – Eu te amo tanto, Remo. Tanto. Nunca quis machucá-lo.

– Eu também peço desculpas. – respondeu ele afagando o cabelo de Angel – Eu não tinha o direito de dizer aquelas coisas para você.

– Não se preocupe. Eu te entendo perfeitamente.

Eles se separaram outra vez, mas o maroto manteve um braço em torno dos ombros de Angely. Sua expressão era grave e até um pouco cansada.

– McKinnon me contou o que pretende.

Ela fez uma careta para o ponto por onde Doug havia saído.

– Você não pode fazer isso, Fir'angel.

– _Fir'angel._ – repetiu ela, saboreando a palavra e sorrindo – Há tempos eu não ouvia alguém me chamar assim. E há tempos eu também não me transformo. – Nelly arregalou os olhos para o amigo, dissipando qualquer sinal de riso em seu rosto – Remo! Sua transformação!

– Aaron fez algo sobre isso enquanto vocês escondiam os corpos dos comensais que estudam em Hogwarts. – respondeu ele rapidamente – Não sei o que foi, mas parece que não é mais Lua Cheia.

– Hm.

– Angel?

– Sim?

– Prometa que não morrerá.

Angely Nelly desviou o olhar da luz da varinha de Remo para olhar para o amigo.

– Não posso. – respondeu ela, então ficou de pé e afastou-se a passos rápidos e decididos.


	19. Amor

_**xXx.Amor.xXx**_

Escuridão. Impenetrável, fria, cruel, densa e mergulhada em total silêncio. Não havia vida; Ellaen di Nanaor estava cercada por um vasto e opressor nada.

Mas não era como se já não estivesse acostumada. Sentada no que poderia ser o chão, sentindo as pernas cruzadas doerem e com os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas, ela fechava os olhos para o negrume que a rodeava a fim de concentrar-se naquilo que os olhos de Angely Nelly viam; quase podia sorrir encarando os rostos que ela encarava. Quase gargalhava fitando os olhos de Doug McKinnon com a certeza de que ele podia vê-la através da íris alaranjada de Angel.

Estava _perto._ Tão perto que seus músculos vibravam de excitação quando escutava, sem dizer nada, os pensamentos da Mestiça da qual habitava o coração. Nelly havia decidido percorrer um caminho no qual precisava finalmente se fundir por completo com Ellaen; não haveria mais silêncio para aquele Desdobramento de Alma, não haveria mais escuridão e nem não-vida. Ela estaria livre, porque seu plano havia dado certo; poderia se soltar das algemas que envolviam seus pulsos, poderia destruir tudo aquilo que limitasse seus poderes tão assustadoramente grandes.

_Estaria finalmente livre._ E esse pensamento ecoava pelo lugar onde vivia, deixando-a cada vez mais lúcida e _viva._

Então abriu os olhos e sorriu com malícia.

– Námarië, Angely Nelly.

o/\o

O grande espelho refletia uma mulher altiva, bela, de rosto angelical e ao mesmo tempo austero, que usava uma capa comprida, presa na roupa por uma bela e delicada fênix de _strass_, sobre a calça preta colada e coberta até a canela por uma bota também escura e de couro. Sua blusa era azul-marinho, apertada no peito e extremamente solta na cintura e nos braços; a manga comprida era muito larga e grande, o que lhe dava um ar medieval e sombrio. A mulher possuía cabelos negros, lisos e escorridos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça. Seus olhos, meio tristes e alaranjados, estavam fortemente contornados de preto e a franja – um pouco comprida demais – emoldurava o rosto belo.

Mas a atenção dela estava totalmente posta nas pessoas tremeluzentes, como se fossem feitas de fumaça, que podia ver ao seu lado, mesmo que o dormitório feminino estivesse vazio.

O espelho começou a sumir lentamente quando Angely fez um aceno displicente e deu as costas ao vidro para se dirigir até o parapeito da janela. Escutava as conversas animadas dos que ainda não haviam descido para a festa reverberarem nas paredes do salão comunal e ecoarem em seus ouvidos; sentindo o vento frio bater em seu rosto, a elfa fechou os olhos e deixou que suas vestes se agitassem como se dançassem a um ritmo lento e melancólico.

Ana e Eliza Lupin, Melian Nelly, Kurt McKinnon. Havia um rastro de morte que seguia Angel e ela não podia se livrar dele. Sentia a vida de sua mãe, da mãe e da irmã de Remo integradas à sua, podia vê-las no Espelho das Almas que Ísis deixara a amiga mestiça construir para ter certeza de que estava percorrendo o caminho certo. A alma de inocentes que havia assassinado estavam presas em seu corpo impuro, adormecidas enquanto unidas à sua existência amaldiçoada.

Mas quando Angely encarou o céu negro pontilhado de estrelas que pareciam formar uma grande teia na abóbada celeste, teve certeza absoluta de que já era hora de aquilo mudar. E ela sabia exatamente o que precisava fazer para isso.

o/\o

– Eu, Jenny, Tad, Doug, Britteny, Seth, Aaron, Ísis, Lis, Alicia, Frank, Sirius e Remo sairemos do Salão Principal quando Evans começar a distração. Adam já está na floresta a essa altura, o que quer dizer que ele nem vai aparecer na festa, porque está preparando tudo para nos transportar; assim que tudo estiver pronto nós atravessaremos o portal que se fechará assim que partirmos. – Alice fez uma pausa antes de continuar, observando com atenção o pergaminho que tinha em mãos – Enquanto isso Lily e James distraem o pessoal por pelo menos cinco minutos. Bright transportará todos nós até o lugar onde Rodolphus estará na floresta e depois voltará para a festa, onde vai esperar o momento certo para escapar do salão com Angely, Potter e Evans a fim de transportar-se com eles até o lugar onde nos reencontraremos.

Lily fez um barulho estranho com a garganta, puxando o comprido e medieval vestido lilás para baixo com desconforto enquanto massageava os pés descalços.

– E quanto aos pares dos Mestiços? Todos eles estão lá embaixo, acompanhados na festa, já que se disfarçaram de sonserinos. Eles não vão poder simplesmente se livrar das garotas com tanta facilidade.

– Jen disse que dará um jeito nisso. – respondeu Sirius simplesmente, dando de ombros – Mas eu preferi não perguntar como.

Os quatro marotos, as irmãs O'Connel, Frank, Evans, Lucy e Alice se entreolharam. Estavam no dormitório masculino, vestidos com fantasias de trouxas, príncipes e princesas ou monstros com forma humana de lendas não-bruxas, inquietos e discutindo pela milésima vez o plano arriscado traçado por Alice e seu namorado. Aos poucos, todos foram se voltando quase sem querer para James, que estava encostado em uma das paredes com os braços cruzados sobre o terno escuro e o olhar perdido no nada.

Ele demorou a notar que estava sendo observado, mas quando o fez apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas de leve para o grupo.

– Se estão preocupados com o modo com que planejo distrair praticamente todos os alunos e professores de Hogwarts, – disse ele lentamente, desencostando-se e dirigindo-se para a porta com seriedade e as mãos nos bolsos para dar as costas aos amigos – podem se tranqüilizar. Sei bem o que estou fazendo.

– É o que esperamos. – murmurou Lucy levantando do chão no qual estava sentada enquanto ajeitava o medalhão dourado que carregava para que ele emoldurasse o grande decote de sua blusa em forma de espartilho.

James, contudo, não estava mais ouvindo; já havia saído do dormitório batendo a porta, completamente perdido entre pensamentos, lembranças e receios.

_XxX.Lily Flash Back.XxX_

Quando William Squalor recebeu Potter e Evans em seu escritório, ostentando seu costumeiro ar de zombaria e segurança, não pôde sequer imaginar o motivo de o rapaz ter tirado a varinha para trancar a porta e lançar feitiços que isolavam os sons de dentro da sala enquanto a bela moça apontava a própria varinha para o peito do professor. Ele, em um reflexo de sobrevivência, apenas pulou para ficar de pé de sua cadeira confortável enquanto se lançava na direção de seu próprio objeto mágico em cima da mesa de mogno; alcançou-o quando Evans, talvez por tremer, errou por centímetros o feitiço que havia lançado ao ver os movimentos de Squalor.

– _Estupefaça!_

– _Protego! Impedimenta!_

– _Prot..._

– _Incarcerous!_

O feitiço da varinha de Lily, empunhada por James, encontrou o corpo de Squalor envolvendo-o com cordas e mais cordas ao mesmo tempo em que ele caía para trás, incapaz de se mover por causa do feitiço de Evans. Os dois se entreolharam rapidamente, sérios e ofegantes, então a ruiva contornou a mesa do professor para se inclinar sobre ele e tirar-lhe a varinha.

– Fácil. – zombou ela brincando com o objeto entre os dedos – _Mobilicorpus._

O corpo de Squalor se ergueu do chão. Com um aceno rápido Evans fez com que ele descansasse em cima da mesa, então mais cordas voaram da varinha do maroto prendendo o professor ao móvel; então Pontas murmurou um contra-feitiço para a azaração que havia lançado e imediatamente William começou a se debater.

– ME... _SOLTEM!_ – grunhiu com extrema irritação – CINQÜENTA PONTOS A MENOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA POR CADA UM! LIBERTEM-ME SE QUISEREM QUE SEJA SÓ ISSO!

Lily sorriu com sarcasmo enquanto se largava preguiçosamente na cadeira do homem.

– Nem pensar.

– DUMBLEDORE VAI TOMAR CONSCIÊNCIA DISSO! VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCOS! COMPLETAMENTE LOUCOS!

– _James._ – chamou Pontas em tom de apreensão, parecendo desconfortável pelo que havia feito a um professor – Pare de provocá-lo. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Squalor parou de gritar e se debater, olhando de um aluno para outro com crescente pavor mal-disfarçado. Tentou dizer alguma coisa enquanto os dois reviravam suas gavetas e prateleiras em silêncio, mas só conseguiu gaguejar coisas desconexas; seu Lorde havia dito alguma coisa sobre alunos de Hogwarts mancomunados com Angely Nelly em uma batalha na Casa dos Gritos, e Potter andava colado com a elfa de sangue sujo...

– Vocês estão sob a Maldição Imperius. – ele engoliu em seco – Por favor. Digam que é isso. Ou então que tudo não passa de uma pegadinha, eu juro que não irei...

– Encontrei! – exclamou James com animação, interrompendo o professor como se ele não tivesse dito nada e fechando o armário que abrira com feitiços complexos. Segurava nas mãos um frasco de líquido incolor; seus olhos tinham um brilho que misturava animação e hesitação – Como vamos fazê-lo tomar?

– Fazê-lo tomar?! – repetiu William em um tom esganiçado, mas Lily acenou displicentemente a varinha na direção dele fazendo-o ficar incapaz de se mexer ou falar.

– _Accio Veritasserum._

O frasco voou na direção da ruiva. E, não sem um sorriso de vitória, ela se aproximou de Squalor olhando-o como se finalmente pudesse revidar um ano inteiro de detenções e broncas sem sentido.

_XxX.Fim do Lily Flash Back.XxX_

– Depois de tudo você ainda conversou um bom tempo com Ísis Lian na sala de Squalor, antes de voltar ao dormitório, Lily.

James ergueu os olhos para Lily Evans, de pé e extraordinariamente bela ao seu lado. Todos os olhares do salão estavam descaradamente postos sobre os dois, parados à beira da pista de dança e obviamente sem terem idéia de como agir um com o outro; ver James Potter e Lily Evans juntos era um choque tremendo para toda Hogwarts.

– Realmente. – respondeu ele finalmente, depois de muito tempo observando os olhos verdes da ruiva e voltando o olhar para Alice e Frank e Alicia e Sirius, que dançavam animadamente no meio dos estudantes ao ritmo de uma música um pouco estranha – Onde está Nelly?

Contrariada por causa da mudança de assunto, Lily crispou os lábios.

– Remo está esperando-a descer do dormitório até agora.

– Mas ela ficou pronta antes de qualquer um de nós. Tem certeza de que todos os Mestiços estão aqui? Que ela não pode estar acertando algum detalhe do plano com algum deles?

– Já chequei isso pelo menos três vezes. – ela revirou os olhos – Por Merlin, _relaxe!_

– Você é um dos que mais está preocupado com Angely por aqui, James. Pare de agir como se estivesse tudo bem e ofereça sua ajuda a ela! Pergunte o que há de errado! Seja menos egoísta e tente entender o que há com uma pessoa da qual eu imagino que você goste muito!

Lily trincou os dentes, e ao vê-la fazer isso Pontas percebeu imediatamente que tinha dito a coisa errada. Não era sua intenção ofender James, mas estava tão acostumada a fazê-lo que as palavras haviam saltado involuntariamente de sua boca.

– Quando descobri que Angely Nelly era especial e diferente de _qualquer_ outra garota, Evans, – murmurou ela lentamente, tentando não demonstrar emoção na voz – eu descobri também que mesmo sendo minha amiga ela não havia confiado em mim o bastante para me contar que era uma elfa. Angel não se permite confessar segredos e falar abertamente sobre si mesma nem com quem ama; há nela um medo muito grande de envolver-se profundamente com as pessoas, e o jeito que ela encontrou de manter até os marotos afastados foi escondendo coisas de nós.

– James...

– _Portanto_ – prosseguiu ela com firmeza – eu não poderia olhar para Angel e perguntar "por que você me evitou nos últimos dois dias?", ou "o que está planejando realmente?", porque ela não me diria nada e se sentiria muito inquieta por me ver preocupado. Angely acha que aqueles que entram completamente no mundo dela sempre acabam sofrendo; se eu me mantiver impassível e fingir nem ver seus problemas, vou poder ficar mais e mais ao lado dela sem ser rechaçado. Se Nelly vir que estou sofrendo ao vê-la definhar, se afastará de mim; meu coração não suportaria isso, e sei que a vida dela se tornará muito mais solitária se não estiver com os marotos.

– Eu...

– Não ache que eu me sinto bem quando paro e penso em tudo o que essa elfa fez por mim e percebo que nunca pude apoiá-la do mesmo modo que ela me apóia. Não ache que passei os últimos sete anos sem observar as preocupações dela e remoer em silêncio o quanto eu queria poder dizer pelo menos que sempre estaria ali para qualquer coisa. Mas eu não podia dizer isso, Evans, porque sei que um dia não cumpriria essa promessa e a decepcionaria profundamente, e não poderia cumprir porque há batalhas que Angely só poderá vencer depois de lutar contra si mesma. Nisso eu não tenho como interferir.

James olhou fixamente para Evans, que por sua vez encarava o chão com a testa levemente franzida. Podia ver que a moça tremia levemente; os sons de conversa e de música sumiram quando ele viu na ruiva um traço inconfundível da expressão de Pontas que sempre o acompanhava, mas que nunca havia sido decifrado por ninguém.

Mas finalmente Lily podia ver o que estava gravado tão fundo na alma do maroto que podia refletir-se palidamente em sua face. Quem diria que por trás dos sorrisos e da alegria de James Potter havia frustração por não poder ajudar a amiga que lutava contra seus fantasmas em silêncio?! Quem poderia sequer imaginar que aquele rapaz prepotente e arrogante trancava dentro de seu coração a dor de ver Angely Nelly, tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão resistente, remoendo dia a dia um sentimento tão forte de culpa que a impedia de ser feliz?!

A alma de Lily Evans tremeu dentro do corpo de James quando estendeu os braços para ele e abraçou-o com ternura enquanto sentia uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto. Quase podia sentir que o maroto tinha tanta certeza do que Angely planejava quanto os Mestiços, Sirius, Remo, Peter, ela mesma e Alvo Dumbledore; mais do que qualquer coisa, o medo de James tocou fundo o coração da ruiva.

– Ela ama você. – era a única coisa que Lily conseguia dizer – Ela ama você e eu não menti quando te disse tudo aquilo na Casa dos Gritos.

E de súbito a voz que saía de sua boca não era a de Potter, mas sim sua própria.

o/\o

– Moody?

– Não, foi só um rato, Helenya. Alastor virá dentro em pouco, aquiete-se.

– Mas...

– Se toca, garota, isso foi um _"cale-a-boca-pelo-amor-de-Deus"!_

– Não foi isso que eu disse, Wood!

– Ok, mas _eu_ estou dizendo!

– _Expecto Patronum._

O grupo se voltou na direção de Anne Parkinson, afastada do pequeno círculo de luz que eles podiam produzir mergulhados no tão vasto breu do esconderijo que Olho-tonto havia encontrado. Foram atingidos em cheio pela luz de um coala brilhante, ao mesmo tempo estranho e bonito; a calma no rosto magro de Anne demonstrava o quanto ela estava irritada com as várias pequenas discussões entre o grupo de jovens aurores.

– Vocês não falam tanto quando Nelly está por perto.

Patil fez uma careta.

– Isso é porque ela é assustadora.

– Não fale assim. – Zoe mexeu-se desconfortavelmente no chão onde estava sentada encostada à parede – Estamos aqui para ajudá-la, e além de tudo não é certo ofender alguém que não está por perto para defender-se.

– Não estou ofendendo-a. Estou constatando os traços da personalidade sombria dela.

– Calem-se. – interrompeu Anne com um pouco mais de ferocidade ao ver Wood fazer menção de dizer alguma coisa – Eu _não agüento mais_ isso. Não posso garantir que se ouvi-los discutir outra vez conseguirei conter o ímpeto de matá-los.

Zoe Brown ergueu as sobrancelhas para a amiga, mas não disse nada; sabia que ela estava certa. Desde que Moody havia tirado o grupo de dentro da seção dos aurores no Ministério da Magia, sem explicar claramente qualquer coisa para qualquer um nem mesmo no caminho para o porão da casa trouxa onde estavam no momento, eles não haviam parado de discutir. Apenas Anne Parkinson havia ficado em silêncio, encolhida em um canto e sem opinar nas discussões sobre as loucuras de Olho-tonto.

Foi então que, antes que Wood e Helenya pudessem sequer pensar em recomeçar a discutir, a silhueta manca de Alastor Moody desenhou-se no alto da escada do porão.

– Recebemos um chamado de Angely Nelly. – disse Olho-tonto quando todas as atenções caíram sobre ele, mas não saiu de onde estava – Esta noite vamos lutar contra Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

– E qual é a novidade nisso?

O auror fez uma pausa longa antes de responder. Parecia estar encarando Wood com muita intensidade com seu olho mágico, mas não dava para ter certeza; mesmo com o patrono de Anne, ainda havia muita escuridão sobre o lugar.

– A novidade, Elias, – respondeu Alastor lentamente, finalmente descendo as escadas que rangiam alto – é que, em primeiro lugar, Voldemort estará lá.

A atmosfera ficou mais pesada diante da pronuncia do nome do temível senhor da intolerância e da maldade. O coala de Parkinson tremeluziu e sumiu; então houve mais um estalo, um sussurro urgente e de repente o porão iluminou-se por completo.

– Boo! – fez uma mulher vestida de branco, loura e extremamente bela, de olhos coloridos e felinos, sentada no corrimão da escada.

Elias gritou de susto ao vê-la.

– Knightley!

– Olá, Wood-Wooood! – respondeu a moça em tom de riso, pulando de onde estava para o chão e pulando para postar-se ao lado de Olho-tonto – Como vai?

– _Como vai?!_ – repetiu o jovem com indignação e em um tom agudo, apontando para Knightley enquanto olhava para o líder do grupo – Moody! O que essa louca está fazendo aqui?!

Zoe Brown franziu a testa enquanto recebia a ajuda de Helenya para ficar de pé.

– Espere um momento, essa não é Lummyát Knightley? – e, como ninguém além de Wood havia reagido, prosseguiu com mais confiança – A garota que entrou na Ordem através de Alvo, junto com outro rapaz, há pouco tempo! É ela sim, sei que é!

– Calem-se e prestem atenção ao que vou dizer. – interrompeu Alastor, seu olho virado na órbita para atravessar a nuca e encarar a porta no alto da escada – Esta noite não vamos trabalhar em nome da Ordem da Fênix ou do Ministério da Magia. Lutaremos diretamente em nome de Dumbledore, a pedido especial dele. – e, depois de uma pausa breve onde correu o olho normal pelos rostos dos jovens cada segundo mais nervosos e confusos – Nelly há pouco tempo se encontrou com pessoas da mesma raça dela, com poderes como os seus; é por isso que quando chegamos à Casa dos Gritos, tudo já estava reconstruído e não havia um só corpo à vista: ela está com outros elfos.

– Mestiços. – corrigiu Lummyát com orgulho – Nós somos os Treze Mestiços sobreviventes do massacre aos que não eram elfos puros, uma covardia assinada por nosso líder Meneldur.

Como se tentasse entender mas tivesse dificuldades para isso, Wood contraiu os lábios e fixou os olhos na mulher.

– Então – disse devagar – você conhece Nelly?

– Somos parte do mesmo grupo sanguíneo, gênio, é claro que eu conheço.

– E por que exatamente estamos escondidos em uma casa trouxa, recebendo você no porão para ouvir histórias relativas a um membro da Ordem da Fênix que não responde mais a nenhum chamado?

– Porque esse membro do qual você fala é Angely, que "não respondeu a mais nenhum chamado" por ter passado os últimos dias montando planos e estratégias para fugir de Hogwarts com alunos bruxos e outros mestiços infiltrados na escola, tudo isso para libertar das garras de Riddle trouxas, nascidos trouxas e elfos presos e escravizados por ele em nome de ideologias egoístas e preconceituosas.

Todas as cabeças, menos a de Alastor, se voltaram na direção da porta diante do som de uma voz mais ou menos conhecida. Havia dois homens jovens no topo da escada; o que falava, muito parecido com Knightley fisicamente, estava encostado no portal como se estivesse muito entediado, enquanto o outro parecia meio doente e assustadoramente pálido contra a luz.

Foi a vez de Zoe gritar.

– DOUGLAS!

O rapaz pálido sorriu levemente enquanto fazia menção de descer as escadas na direção dos amigos. O outro, contudo, deteve-o com um aceno de cabeça; tinha um semblante austero e sério, mas não parecia perigoso.

– Venha aqui, Lummy. – chamou ele, ao que a menina fez um aceno positivo e riu enquanto subia as escadas.

– Sua entrada foi menos triunfal que a minha, Meybi! – exclamou ela baixinho, só para o Mestiço e o bruxo com ele escutarem – Você viu a cara deles?!

– É claro que não vi, eu e Vane chegamos depois de você. O que foi dito até agora? Como convenceu Moody a reunir o grupo dele para atacar Riddle?

– Alvo pediu a ele. – a moça deu de ombros – Foi estranho, mas parece que o diretor de Hogwarts sabe tudo sobre o que Angely faz ou deixa de fazer e até apoiou em silêncio a iniciativa dos Mestiços de invadirem a escola para encontrar um modo de salvar a vida de elfos, bruxos e trouxas. Ele acredita que somos os únicos capazes de libertar os cativos de Lorde Voldemort, por isso está nos auxiliando; apenas não quer que Angely ou Mestiços além de nós dois saibam do que está acontecendo por aqui.

– E o que está acontecendo? – retrucou Meybi erguendo as sobrancelhas.

– Estamos usando o nome de Nelly para convencer esses aurores a nos ajudarem quando na verdade nenhum de nossos companheiros sabe o que estamos fazendo. Foi isso que planejamos, certo?

– Sim. – Meybiki sorriu levemente – Os Mestiços queriam nos deixar de fora, eh?! Pois agora terão uma surpresa e tanto: a ajuda da qual vão precisar e odiar ao mesmo tempo.

Os olhos de Lummy deram a impressão de brilhar. Ela respirou fundo e bateu no ombro do amigo com um largo sorriso de emoção.

– Somos geniais.

– Sim, – o rapaz virou-se para Vane, de repente sério outra vez – mas sabemos que muitas vezes gênios são confundidos com loucos. E é para que isso não aconteça aqui que você saiu de Hogwarts comigo e não com Moody, não é mesmo, senhor Douglas? Para nos ajudar com seus amigos bruxos?

Ele fez que sim. Então Lummyát alargou o sorriso, balançou os cabelos loiros para afastá-los do rosto e equilibrou-se em cima do corrimão outra vez.

– Que comece o espetáculo!

o/\o

Angely abriu os braços, sentindo o vento frio envolvê-la e bagunçar seus cabelos fazendo-os roçar o pescoço de forma aconchegante. Seu corpo era sustentado apenas pelo calcanhar apoiado no peitoral da janela; a escuridão que havia começado a cair há pouco tempo envolvia seu corpo e lhe acalmava. Não havia mais música, não havia mais conversas; resplandecia no céu uma luz vermelha muito forte, vinda da Floresta Proibida, e nos jardins só havia um grupo incomum formado por Sonserinos e Grifinórios silenciosos e apressados que desapareceram no ar em um piscar de olhos, sem qualquer estalo ou som suspeito. Hogwarts transpirava tensão, todos os olhos estavam voltados para o grande palco dentro do salão lá embaixo, na festa do Dia das Bruxas que ficaria gravada na história; ninguém viu quando a elfa deixou que suas asas se libertassem, e não havia testemunhas quando ganhou os céus sem nem mesmo precisar dar impulso ao corpo.

Estava perto.

Muito perto.

o/\o

– Com licença.

O coração de Lily batia tão forte que, assim que o silêncio subitamente caiu sobre o salão e todos se voltaram para ela, teve medo de que escutassem o som de sua pulsação acelerada. Tentou voltar a falar, correndo os olhos pelos alunos fantasiados que a encaravam com expressões de dúvida e susto, mas não conseguiu dizer nada; então até a réstia mais insignificante de barulho cessou, alunos que estavam nos jardins entraram e de repente até os professores haviam virado as cadeiras para olhá-la com curiosidade.

– Acho que... – ela engoliu em seco, apertando as vestes. Sua voz, ampliada magicamente, ecoava por todos os cantos do salão; sentia como se fosse uma criança apresentando-se em uma nova escola trouxa – Acho que a grande maioria das pessoas aqui me conhece, mas para todo caso sou Lily Evans, do sétimo ano. Bem... Eu ensaiei o que eu ia dizer aqui muitas vezes ao longo da semana, mas sinto dizer que acabei de esquecer cada vírgula do que eu tinha decorado.

Algumas pessoas riram, outras deram sorrisos amigáveis para a ruiva, e foi aí que ela viu James. Ele estava lindo com uma expressão de infantil curiosidade, provavelmente perguntando-se o que Evans estava planejando, e tinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do paletó trouxa cujo nó da gravata ele havia desatado assim que voltara para seu corpo.

Isso lhe deu confiança. Ela sorriu, olhando apenas para o maroto, então apontou para ele.

– James Potter. – disse em um tom doce – Você é o motivo de eu estar aqui dizendo besteiras. Mas eu te agradeço muito por isso.

Houve agitação. Muitos olhares se voltaram para James, que parecia cada vez mais confuso.

– Por um motivo extremamente bizarro que não vem ao caso, eu tenho convivido mais com James do que, confesso, um dia achei que poderia agüentar. Sempre achei que vi em você, Pontas, – aí ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele, chegando mais na beira do palco – uma pessoa egoísta e cheia de si que se tornava mais desprezível a cada dia. Mas na verdade eu apenas estava disfarçando minha verdadeira opinião para tentar ignorar o que sinto desde que comecei a ver o Pontas por trás do prepotente Potter.

Lily sorriu diante da expressão chocada de James. As pessoas se afastaram da frente dele, desimpedindo o caminho dela para que descesse do palco e se aproximasse do maroto; com cuidado, Evans ergueu as barras do vestido e pulou para o chão.

– O James Potter que eu conheço agora é o que sempre existiu e que eu sempre me recusei a ver. É a criança que se transforma em um homem poderoso para defender os amigos, é o rapaz que tem os sentimentos aflorados e sinceros. Você tem sido a luz no meu caminho negro por causas destes tempos nebulosos, minha fuga dos problemas que se intensificam dia após dia. Eu te amo tanto, James Potter, que tudo o que quero na minha vida é poder sentir seu coração batendo contra o meu; não vou mais fugir, não vou mais tentar entender o que sinto. Eu simplesmente te amo, e espero que você possa me perdoar por todas as feridas que abri em seu coração quando te ofendia e tentava me convencer de que te odiava para esconder o medo que possuía de não ser amada por você na mesma intensidade que te amo.

Lily parou de andar, de frente para James e sacando a varinha para desfazer o feitiço que ampliava sua voz. Ajoelhou-se na frente do rapaz tomando sua mão, abrindo um largo sorriso e sentindo seus olhos marejarem; aquele sentimento louco que transbordava em seu coração e a impedia de ser racional, que era contraditório e intenso, lhe levava a querer ficar mais e mais perto de James, por mais que para isso precisasse fazer sandices como essa.

O que Lily sentia pelo maroto era tão inexplicavelmente avassalador que a palavra _"amor" _soava vazia em seus ouvidos.

– Quer sair comigo, James?

A expressão de choque do rapaz foi se substituindo aos poucos por um sorriso leve e emocionado. Ele desvencilhou-se com carinho de Evans, então estendeu os dedos para o rosto dela e puxou-a para que ficasse de pé; os olhos verdes faiscavam contra os cinza, e o mundo se resumiu aos dois quando se abraçaram.

Não havia mais sons, não havia mais medo, não havia mais ameaça de morte ou qualquer tipo de perigo. Aquela sensação de segurança era forte demais para fazê-los perceber que explodiram palmas e assovios no salão, ou que garotas choravam e as estrelas do céu negro enfeitavam a abóbada acima de suas cabeças presenciando o momento em que seus destinos se entrelaçaram definitivamente.

– Te amo. – sussurrou James, sentindo-se tão leve que já não acreditava ser o mesmo, então acariciou os cabelos ruivos da moça e encarou-a.

Fecharam os olhos: não havia necessidade de beleza quando lábios se tocavam em caso de amor, num contato cálido e leve intensificado lenta e carinhosamente. Não importava o que ia acontecer dali a segundos ou qual seria o rumo que seus futuros seguiriam depois da confissão de Lily: eles estavam juntos, e aquilo por enquanto bastava.


	20. Separações

**N/A.: Muitos pontos de interrogação seguidos de exclamação foram comidos pelo site. Se ler alguma exclamação que certamente deveria ser uma indagação, não ache que a autora é louca, realmente foi culpa do fanfiction.**

**Boa leitura.**

**XxX.Separações.XxX**

– Vinte e nove. Vinte e oito. Vinte e sete. Vinte e seis. Vinte e cinco. Vinte e quatro...

– Oh, Deus!

–... Vinte e dois. Vinte e um...

– Façam-na calar a boca!

–... Dezoito. Dezessete. Dezesseis. Quinze...

Sirius bufou audivelmente pela terceira vez seguida, sentindo sua irritação intensificar-se quando o vento frio entrou por suas vestes lhe fazendo tremer. Levou as mãos aos ouvidos e comprimiu-os na tentativa de abafar o som profundo, sinistro e lento da voz de Ísis Lian, que cortava o ar preenchendo o silêncio da rua escura com sussurros de agouro; não podia mais suportar aquilo. Não agüentava mais repetir mentalmente a imagem de uma sombra humana com duas grandes asas projetando-se sobre as árvores da floresta proibida; desejava intensamente poder gritar até sentir sua garganta se romper, para poder livrar-se daquela angustia que comprimia seu peito inundado por puro medo.

Estava sentado no topo do encosto um banco de concreto, com os pés apoiados no assento e os cotovelos sobre as pernas. O vestido branco e solto de Ísis Lian criava uma aura sinistra em torno dela conforme a moça, de pé a alguns passos de Black, erguia um pouco mais as mãos na direção do céu no ritmo lento dos números que murmurava desde que os Mestiços e bruxos haviam surgido naquela abandonada ruela trouxa.

– Não sei por que nos separamos. – resmungou Doug, sentado a contragosto entre Sirius e Britteny e revirando os olhos – E, pior, não sei por que me colocaram no grupo do Black.

– Nos separamos por que seria estranho um grupo de mais de treze indivíduos parados por tanto tempo em uma esquina onde as pessoas encaram umas as outras como criminosas. – respondeu Britteny, sem olhar para ninguém em específico – Precisamos esperar o momento certo para entrar no esconderijo de Voldemort, e vamos fazê-lo em partes. Se entrássemos todos juntos seríamos notados antes de chegar perto dos prisioneiros.

– Ok, – Doug apontou para Sirius com irritação – mas por que com ele?

– Foram Tad e Jen que dividiram os grupos. Pergunte aos dois quando tiver chance.

Houve mais silêncio. Então o vento soprou mais forte, fazendo Sirius bater o queixo; os braços de Ísis estavam esticados na direção do céu e seu rosto também estava voltado para as estrelas.

– Frio haja nas mãos, no coração e na espinha, e frio seja o sono sobre a pedra daninha: que nunca despertem de seu pétreo leito; nunca, até a lua morta, até o sol desfeito.

Doug e Britteny fecharam os olhos e acompanharam Ísis em um tom baixo quando ela voltou a falar.

– Ao soprar negro dos ventos os astros vão morrer, e eles sobre o outro ainda irão jazer; até que o lorde escuro sua mão soerga, sobre o mar morto e sobre a terra negra.

McKinnon ficou de pé e pulou do banco para o chão. Fez Ísis voltar-se para ele, então olhou fundo nos olhos brancos dela; mesmo Sirius, que não entendia nada de magia élfica, notou que havia algo muito diferente com Lian, e quando Britteny soltou um suspiro pesado o aperto no coração do maroto se intensificou.

Quase podia sentir que o momento de sua desgraça estava chegando. Então Doug fechou os olhos com força e, aparentemente sem conseguir mais se conter, puxou Ísis para um forte abraço. Ela não reagiu; parecia incapaz de se mover, e continuou impassível mesmo quando um sussurro baixo saiu dos lábios de McKinnon:

– Angely.

Ísis piscou lentamente. Sirius sentou-se mais reto quando ela começou a falar: podia identificar facilmente o tom musical de Angel por trás do som da voz de Lian.

– Não tentem me deter.

– Não o faremos. – respondeu Britteny imediatamente, entrelaçando os dedos com uma expressão de leve interesse – Ísis contatou você sozinha?

– Sim.

– Então são os poderes dela que estão interferindo sobre os meus. – Sweetnam suspirou e se aproximou dos dois elfos, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans – Lothlór está com os poderes em expansão, aparentemente. Não poderei detê-la se quiser ir atrás de você.

A moça finalmente pareceu conseguir um pouco de controle sobre o corpo e desvencilhou-se de Doug. Movia-se como uma boneca na qual haviam dado pouca corda; os olhos prosseguiam inexpressivos e os lábios mal se moviam enquanto falava.

Mas era Angely. Sem qualquer sombra de dúvida, Angely Nelly estava comunicando-se através do corpo de Lian.

– Ísis é a última pessoa que tentaria me deter. Britteny, diga a ela para libertar minha mente. Preciso cumprir meu destino.

Doug fungou.

– Qual é seu destino?

Houve um momento de silêncio no qual os três pareceram se entreolhar, mas Sirius não estava mais escutando. Tinha baixado a cabeça e fechado os punhos com força ao lado do corpo enquanto levantava; não conseguia pensar direito em coisa alguma.

– Angel.

Os olhos de Ísis pareceram mudar de cor por um instante; ela cambaleou, então de repente já conseguia olhar fixamente na direção de Sirius. O som da voz dele a havia espantado; nem mesmo no corpo de outra pessoa Nelly podia disfarçar o quanto a simples presença de Black lhe abalava.

– Sirius...?

– Remo me contou o que vai fazer.

Doug e Britteny se afastaram. Black, cujo cabelo escondia o rosto voltado para o chão, tremeu de leve tentando manter a voz firme; podia lembrar do quanto havia doído ver Angely isolada nos dias que se seguiram ao roubo das informações de William Squalor, e o quanto lhe incomodava não saber o que dizer a ela. Por que as coisas precisavam ser assim? Por que Angely não era capaz de se livrar do peso das mortes que carregava nas costas nem em nome do amor, nem em nome de Sirius?

– Não me deixe. – ele ouviu-se dizendo, tão baixo que ficou com medo de não ser escutado. Apertou as mãos com mais força; precisava se esforçar para não gritar, para não deixar que o nó em sua garganta o vencesse, mas as palavras não podiam ser contidas – Angely. Por... _favor._

Sirius trincou os dentes ao sentir uma lágrima fria rolar por seu rosto. O que diabos estava fazendo? Precisava impedir Angel, e não suplicar a ela que o escutasse!

Então uma mão cálida, mesmo que desnuda naquela temperatura amena, tocou seu rosto fazendo-o olhar para cima, enchendo-o de ternura.

Ísis estava sorrindo.

– Dumbledore uma vez me disse, – murmurou ela a medida que parecia perder outra vez o controle do corpo – que as pessoas que amamos nunca nos deixam.

– Não... Angel, não...

– Não me esqueça.

– Não faça isso... _Por favor..._

– Námarië, Sirius Black.

E de repente, no lugar do amor e das lembranças felizes, só havia névoa e dor.

o/\o

Angely não podia conter as grandes gotas de lágrima que pulavam de seu rosto para o chão de terra escura. Não podia conter o som alto dos soluços que se acumulavam em sua garganta. Seus ombros tremiam. A imagem do rosto de Sirius piscava em sua mente.

Daria sua vida para não precisar sentir seu coração rasgando-se enquanto lutava contra o impulso de abrir as asas e voar de volta para Hogwarts; tudo o que desejava era esquecer os problemas enquanto se aninhava junto dos marotos perto da lareira da Grifinória. Mas sua vida já havia sido prometida a outras pessoas que precisavam se libertar através de sua morte; e ali, ajoelhada em meio ó ruínas do povoado de Windburg, ao lado de sua antiga casa reduzida a pó, Angely sentiu seu poder tremer junto com sua alma.

Morreria. Destruiria toda a sua existência para libertar a alma de Anne e Eliza Lupin, e também a de Melian Nelly; ali, na terra onde as três haviam vivido e morrido, onde suas vidas haviam sido desintegradas pelo poder incontrolável de Angel, a elfa traria todas de volta.

Mesmo que isso significasse seu fim.

o/\o

– JAMES!

Remo corria pelas ruelas escuras com sua varinha na mão. Suas vestes voavam para trás com violência; não havia por perto sequer vestígio de Lis Grey ou Seth Judd, que momentos antes lhe seguiam na direção do grito que havia cortado o ar assim que Seth sentira a chegada de Bright, Pontas e Lily.

Ele parou derrapando em frente a um parque cercado por grades altas feitas de arame. O som do ferro enferrujado gemendo soava de forma irritante e sinistra em meio ao silêncio da madrugada; um garoto, de costas para Lupin, movia-se lentamente de frente para trás no balanço mal pintado de vermelho.

Remo reconheceu o rapaz. Seu coração começou a bater mais lentamente conforme se aproximava da grade estendendo os dedos para ela, e a velocidade na qual o garoto se balançava diminuiu até que ele arrastasse os pés descalços no chão, levantando poeira, para definitivamente parar.

Então se voltou para Remo.

E Kurt McKinnon sorriu antes de se dissolver no ar como se fosse fumaça.

o/\o

Sirius observou em silêncio Doug e Britteny afastarem-se apressadamente na direção do grupo de bruxos e Mestiços que começava a se aglomerar na ponta oposta da esquina na qual permaneceu com Ísis Lian. Ele estava abraçado as próprias pernas, sentindo cada parte de sua consciência mergulhada em um torpor que lembrava a tontura que lhe assolava quando bebia cerveja amanteigada demais.

Mas seu corpo e sua alma estavam mergulhados em gelo.

– James Potter e Lily Evans chegaram. – disse Ísis depois de um tempo encarando os amigos elfos ao longe – Jen e Tad estão dividindo os grupos para entrar no esconderijo de Voldemort agora, e também estão divulgando os horários, formas e pontos em que cada um irá fazê-lo. Vai ficar de fora, senhor Black? Não lhe interessa mais lutar contra Tom Riddle?

– Vou lutar sozinho.

– Isso quer dizer que essa noite intentará morrer?

– Certamente.

– E no que isso ajudará Angely?

Sirius não respondeu. Ao invés disso voltou-se para Lian: ela encarava-lhe com impassibilidade e frieza, ao que o maroto retribuiu o olhar com a mesma intensidade.

– Sweetnam disse que você contatou Angel. Que com aquelas contagens e palavras sem sentido obrigaram-na a, não sei, encarnar no seu corpo. Por que...?

– Se você prefere morrer a se afastar de _Darkness_, Black, – interrompeu a Mestiça – não acha que seria mais coerente perder a vida tentando ajudá-la do que simplesmente lutando contra Voldemort por causa de um bando de trouxas e elfos que nada significam para você?

Sirius trincou os dentes.

– Angely vai morrer para libertar a própria mãe e a família de Remo. Não tenho como _ajudá-la._

– Nem impedi-la?

– Ela me odiaria se eu fizesse isso. E Angel conseguiria me deter sem fazer nenhum esforço.

– É melhor que ela morra ou continue viva, mesmo te odiando, Black?

Os músculos tensos de Sirius relaxaram ao ouvir isso, e foi como se ele de repente caísse em si. O sorriso de Angely Nelly se apagaria para sempre daquele rosto angelical se nada fosse feito; por que diabos, então, ele ainda não havia feito nada!

O maroto sacou a varinha e apontou-a para o pescoço de Ísis enquanto pulava para levantar.

– Onde Angel está?

– Windburg. – respondeu Ísis em um tom estranho, como se estivesse achando graça – Ela cercou o lugar. Há uma barreira intransponível em torno do povoado para que o poder dela não destrua muita coisa quando explodir.

– Isso demorará muito para acontecer?

– Uma hora.

Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando de soslaio para as sombras que voltavam a se espalhar pelas ruelas daquele bairro trouxa. Não podia distinguir para onde iam ou exatamente quem eram; imaginava apenas se James, Lupin e Peter ainda estariam perto o bastante para que pudesse chamá-los. Precisaria de ajuda: não fazia a menor idéia do que deveria fazer.

– Sabe por que ninguém veio dizer qual será nossa função na luta desta noite, Black?

Ele voltou-se para Ísis outra vez, fazendo um rápido aceno negativo.

– Porque eu pedi que Doug avisasse a todos que você e eu seremos os primeiros a entrar no esconderijo de Riddle. – ela sorriu – Entre os cativos de Lorde Voldemort está a chave da sobrevivência de Angely Nelly, criança. Salve Eliot Benoit junto comigo, e nada poderá impedi-lo de ter seu Anjo da Escuridão de volta.

Sirius baixou a varinha com o susto; jamais imaginara que Ísis poderia ter agido daquele modo até ali simplesmente para fazer um acordo com ele. Não fazia a menor idéia de como poderia ajudar a salvar o pai de Angel, ou mesmo como Eliot poderia saber como chegar até a filha, mas alguma coisa nos olhos vazios daquela elfa lhe fez acreditar que a moça estava sendo totalmente sincera.

Algo lhe dizia, contudo, que os outros Mestiços não sabiam nem concordavam com o que ela estava planejando.

– Está bem. – disse Sirius finalmente, guardando a varinha e estendendo a mão para Ísis para selar o acordo – Eu te ajudo com Eliot e você e ele me ajudam com Angel.

Lian fez que sim e retribuiu o gesto do maroto. Então ficou de pé, séria e fria outra vez, e segurou com firmeza o braço de Black antes de girar no ar e desaparecer com ele.

o/\o

– McKinnon.

Doug não se sobressaltou; sequer virou-se para encarar Remo, cujo tom de voz sério deixava evidente para ele que suas previsões estavam certas outra vez. Continuou com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans surrada, olhando para o céu encoberto; podia enxergar tudo aquilo que o futuro lhe reservava, mas eram visões embaçadas e turvas.

E sentia medo por isso.

– Ei, McKinnon! – chamou Lupin novamente, desta vez em um tom mais alto e chegando mais perto de Doug – Eu pensei sinceramente eu não dizer nada a ninguém, mas... Olha, eu preciso falar com você.

– Sei disso. – retrucou calmamente o elfo, depois de um tempo pensando se deveria mesmo responder – Eu vi você calado, sem nem ao menos prestar atenção ao grupo com o qual vai atacar Voldemort em pouco tempo, e percebi que aconteceu alguma coisa. Mas antes de começar a contar as coisas que viu ou ouviu, Lupin, olhe para trás.

Doug escutou o rapaz obedecer em silêncio. Os pés de Remo trituraram a areia que cobria partes do calçamento no qual estava, e quando ele reconheceu a pessoa que estava de pé ao longe – aparentemente com a varinha em punho – franziu a testa, meio surpreso e meio confuso.

– Sirius está ameaçando Ísis. – disse ele lentamente – Mas você não disse aos Mestiços que os dois estavam se dando bem e que por isso iam ser o primeiro grupo a entrar no esconderijo de Voldemort!

– Continue olhando.

Novamente, sem entender porque estava fazendo isso, Aluado obedeceu.

E gritou quando viu Lian segurar Sirius e desaparecer com ele como se os dois estivessem se desintegrando no ar.

– Não está na hora! – exclamou ele voltando-se para Doug outra vez – McKinnon, impeça-os! Não está na hora de começar o ataque!

– Eles não vão atacar agora, Lupin. Ísis se foi com Black porque Tad finalmente se deu conta do que realmente está acontecendo.

E, como que para confirmar as palavras do elfo, ouviu-se um estalo e Tad de repente apareceu dobrando a esquina próxima a passos rápidos, com os outros Mestiços e bruxos hesitantemente caminhando logo atrás de si.

– FËANOR!

Lentamente, com os olhos voltados para o chão e o corpo meio arcado para frente, Doug virou-se na direção do amigo que já estava muito perto. O meio-sorriso que McKinnon ostentava, encoberto pelas sombras que seu cabelo provocava no rosto, fez Lupin dar passos para longe dele sem pensar duas vezes; não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que nada estava bem.

Então Tad chegou bem perto de Doug e, finalmente parando de correr, ergueu o punho e desferiu um golpe na direção do elfo.

Mas McKinnon segurou o pulso de Billson antes de ser atingido.

– Não se atreva a me tocar. – sibilou o rapaz em um tom feroz, repelindo Tad com um empurrão e erguendo a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos friamente.

– SEU...!

– Onde ela está?

A voz de Jenny, inacreditavelmente calma, fez com que Billson parasse a meio caminho de unir as mãos depois de sussurrar algo indefinível na poderosa língua élfica. Ela, saindo do grupo de elfos e bruxos parados mais atrás de Tad, se aproximou devagar de Doug sem tirar os olhos dele; estava com as mãos nos bolsos e uma expressão séria, mas Lupin pensou ter visto a sombra de um sorriso mau no rosto belo da moça.

– Fëanor. – voltou a dizer Jen, desta vez em um tom um pouco mais baixo e parando ao lado de Billson – Já entendemos tudo. Para onde Ísis levou o Black?

– Então a grande líder dos Mestiços não pode nem ao menos supor o que está acontecendo?

Tad grunhiu.

– _Não fale assim com ela!_

Mas a única coisa que Doug fez foi rir.

– Calem-se. – disse ele, saboreando as próprias palavras ousadas, então deu as costas aos dois e começou a andar no sentido contrário ao que eles estavam. Jen, vendo-o se afastar devagar e lançando um olhar para Tad que o fez bufar e voltar para junto dos outros Mestiços, pareceu se animar com a reação de McKinnon; suspirou e, em tom de consolo, disse:

– O amor é um sentimento avassaladoramente incompreensível, Doug.

Ele parou de andar, o que fez Jen sorrir de um modo que despertou medo em Lupin.

– E ele ao mesmo tempo é tão forte – prosseguiu a elfa – que pode romper qualquer barreira quando é recíproco. Não existe distância que separe pessoas que se amam, não é, Fëanor? Nem mesmo a morte pode vencer um sentimento tão... _Mágico._

– Cale a boca.

– Melian Nelly tinha um nível de poder que Voldemort quer.

– Você vai se arrepender se não se calar.

– Eliot Benoit amou e foi amado por ela, e Melian deu a ele o próprio coração. Deu a ele todo o próprio poder. Qual é mesmo o único modo desse poder ser repassado, Doug?

Não houve resposta. O silêncio sobre o qual o grupo caiu foi intenso e opressor; Remo não podia ter certeza, mas achava que estava começando a compreender, e quando olhou de soslaio para James flagrou-o apertando a mão de Lily sob a sua como se de repente também pudesse entender o que se passava ali.

E subitamente Aluado percebeu o quanto se sentia sozinho sem poder contar com o olhar de Angely cruzando-se com o seu.

– Eu posso parar de falar e receber explicações suas ou você ainda acha que sou incapaz de supor o que está acontecendo?

– Nem pensar! – exclamou Pontas de repente, ao que até Jen deu uma rápida olhada para trás para encará-lo – Se McKinnon não quer mais que você fale, _eu_ quero! Almofadinhas desapareceu e a única coisa que eu escutei até agora sobre isso foi esse aí – e aí apontou para Tad – dizendo que Ísis havia traído todo mundo!

Para o espanto de Aluado, que não havia desviado o olhar de Doug e notara uma reação quase imperceptível da parte do rapaz diante do tom desesperado de James, foi a voz de McKinnon a única a soar.

– Você quer explicações, Potter?

– É claro que quero!

– Então faço questão de dá-las a você. Mas prepare-se, – ele girou no mesmo lugar para olhar para o maroto, um tanto quanto distante dele, e tornou a se aproximar de Jen sem encará-la – porque sei que você não vai gostar do que vai ouvir.

o/\o

_– Kurt!_

_A floresta estava silenciosa. Apenas o habitual sopro do vento, que brincava com os cabelos negros, curtos e ondulados de uma criança que andava rápido por entre as árvores do lugar, se confundia com o barulho da água corrente; os passos daquela menina eram tão leves que nem ao menos as folhas que seus pés trituravam faziam algum ruído._

_A floresta densa abriu-se em uma clareira. Os passos da criança ficaram mais rápidos e a respiração dela começou a ficar mais difícil, como se estivesse muito nervosa; então de repente ela escorregou ao pular por cima de um grande galho caído, e cambaleou até a beira do penhasco próximo enquanto tentava se equilibrar._

_E, quando recobrou o equilíbrio, Angely Nelly finalmente pôde ver o corpo de Kurt McKinnon meio emerso na água de correnteza bravia lá embaixo._

– _KURT! – gritou ela, em desespero, ao vê-lo – Oh meu Eru... Não, não, não, Kurt... KURT!_

_O rapaz não se mexeu; a menina podia ver, mesmo muito distante dele, que seu rosto estava virado para a água, e a correnteza lhe levava na direção da barragem de pedras pontiagudas que desembocavam em uma enorme queda d'água. Era tarde demais para chamar Meneldur ou Melian... Doug não estava por perto, porque assim como o resto dos McKinnon ele lutava contra a dor de ter perdido a mãe sabendo exatamente quem havia dado cabo öida dela... Eliot havia perdido o direito de pisar em Valinor e se mudara para a Inglaterra, para onde dentro em pouco ela iria também..._

_Então só havia uma saída. Fechando os olhos com força e contendo o medo que ameaçava assolá-la, Angely deu alguns passos para trás antes de correr gritando na direção da beira do penhasco e, debatendo-se enquanto lutava para tentar abrir as asas, finalmente pular; era jovem, tanto que quase não conseguia usar algum poder sem se exceder, e Mestre Alvo havia dado ordens expressas para que nem tentasse voar enquanto suas asas ainda estivessem feridas. Mas precisava ao menos tentar._

_A intensidade de seus gritos dobrou quando, unindo-se ao medo, uma dor aguda atingiu as costas e a asa esquerda, que estava quebrada; Angel sentia que estava caindo, que em segundos colidiria com a superfície gelada da água e morreria, mas concentrou todas as forças de seu pensamento em Kurt na tentativa de não deixar-se vencer por outros sentimentos. Arcou as asas, com muita dificuldade, para que elas aparassem o ar e diminuíssem a velocidade com que caía; então de repente ela se viu planando devagar na direção de McKinnon._

_Estendeu a mão para ele, mas ainda estava longe e se fosse esperar para descer mais Kurt seria levado pela correnteza para longe outra vez. Por isso Nelly uniu as palmas das mãos e fechou os olhos pensando exclusivamente na água que corria sob seus pés, e pôde ouvir os bramidos da queda d'água mais a frente transformando-se aos poucos em uma canção fúnebre que ela podia entender: conectando-se com o Primeiro Elemento, com o qual estava fortemente relacionada, Angely pediu a ela que parasse._

_E foi atendida: de repente a correnteza ficou tão fraca que Kurt boiava calmamente bem embaixo de Angely._

– _Kurt... – murmurou ela com dificuldade enquanto encaixava seus braços por baixo dos braços do rapaz e erguia-o mesmo ele estando muito pesado por causa das roupas molhadas – Por que diabos... Fez isso?..._

_Nelly involuntariamente baixou a asa esquerda e, ao perder o equilíbrio por isso, forçou a direita a agitar-se frenética e cansativamente, o que a levou a voar com Kurt meio de lado. Ela parecia um beija-flor gigante que carregava nos braços um cadáver cor de cera e, quando conseguiu voltar até a beira do penhasco lá em cima, pousou o corpo de McKinnon no chão cheio de folhas antes de jogar-se exausta ao lado dele. Respirava lentamente, sentindo-se zonza e ouvindo a correnteza voltar a correr com duas vezes mais força do que antes lá embaixo; tinha o forte poder de conectar-se aos cinco elementos e pedir ajuda a eles para usá-los como eles permitissem, mas por ser jovem isso absorvia mais energia do que era seguro para sua vida._

_Angely tossiu, rolou no chão para cima de Kurt e com as mãos trêmulas acariciou o rosto do rapaz, tirando da frente do rosto dele algumas mechas de cabelo molhado. O rosto redondo dele, geralmente iluminado por um sorriso sábio, misterioso, controlado e principalmente compreensivo e bondoso, parecia demasiadamente pálido e frio; seus lábios finos estavam roxos, e nem mesmo quando Angel abriu a boca dele e inclinou-se como se estivesse beijando-o – para poder sugar a água que Kurt certamente havia engolido – houve alguma reação da parte do rapaz._

_Foi então que Nelly percebeu que o peito de McKinnon estava imóvel._

_E a lembrança da expressão do rosto daquela criança ao receber a notícia da morte da mãe fez com que Angel tivesse ainda mais certeza de que ele havia se matado._

"_Posso salvá-lo", ela pensou. Ainda tremendo, ainda fraca, ainda sentindo sua respiração difícil fazer sua garganta e as narinas doerem, ainda exausta e extremamente triste, Angely ficou de pé e fechou os olhos com força. Água, Fogo, Terra, Ar e a Energia do Universo, a Energia da Alma... Mesmo que a presença fosse fraca, Nelly ainda podia sentir o espírito de Kurt lidando com a dificuldade de livrar-se do corpo por ter se suicidado; a elfa tinha poder o bastante para remendar a ligação entre a alma e o corpo dele, por mais que o próprio McKinnon não desejasse isso. Mas, para tanto, precisava livrar de um pedaço de sua alma._

– _Sou o Anjo da Morte, Angely Nelly. – murmurou ela para Kurt enquanto lentamente abria os braços como se esperasse um tiro – Você forçou sua morte. Contrariou o processo natural da vida. Restaurarei seu destino para que as coisas consigam retomar o curso original, porque tenho em mim o poder para ajustar aquilo que corre para rumos contrários aos naturais. Guie-se por minha voz e aceite uma parte do meu espírito para que os fragmentos de sua alma sejam reunidos e reintegrados ao corpo físico, Kurt Anárion McKinnon._

_O vento soprou com força, erguendo as folhas que o outono fizera cair e induzindo-as a voar velozmente em torno das duas jovens crianças Mestiças, fadadas énfelicidade e äor. O corpo de Kurt ergueu-se alguns centímetros do chão; mesmo que as asas de Angel estivessem fechadas, os pés dela também se afastaram do solo e ela esticou o pescoço para poder olhar fixamente para o céu nublado enquanto sentia cada parte do seu corpo doer infernalmente. Era como se recebesse choques cada vez mais fortes por baixo da pele e principalmente na mente; as cargas de energia aos poucos foram se manifestando também na parte externa do corpo de Angely, e em pouco tempo as cargas elétricas entrelaçavam-se como raios para chegar até McKinnon._

_Quando isso aconteceu, Kurt arregalou os olhos de súbito e ofegou como se estivesse acordando de um terrível pesadelo ao mesmo tempo em que as coisas ficavam escuras para Angely e as ondas de energia da alma da elfa se intensificavam dolorosamente em torno dos dois, unindo-os, torturando-os, salvando-os e sacrificando-os ao mesmo tempo._

_Gritaram._

o/\o

– Por que justamente ela?

– Eu não sei. Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um ou com ninguém, mas é a alma de Angely que é tão grande e poderosa que pode dividir-se e tornar a dividir-se para instalar-se no espírito de outras pessoas como se fosse um chip com milhões de utilidades.

Mas James franziu a testa diante da explicação de Doug.

– Não estou entendendo muito bem.

– Então vou lhe dar um exemplo. – o elfo trocou a perna de apoio e cruzou os braços. Ele estava parado no meio da rua, exatamente como quando começara a falar alguns minutos atrás, mas os Mestiços haviam saído de sua frente e agora estavam amontoados em um dos banquinhos enquanto conversavam em voz baixa sobre alguma coisa aparentemente muito importante. O que restara do grupo dos Marotos e os outros bruxos, contudo, haviam sentado óua frente como se fossem crianças que levavam uma bronca; por algum motivo incompreensível, Potter estava mais a frente e Remo estava isolado no canto oposto ao grupo, na beira da estrada, desenhando no chão e fingindo que não estava escutando nada.

"Depois que minha mãe morreu, Anárion, o Desdobramento de Alma do meu irmão, tornou-se no mínimo dez vezes mais forte e violento, tanto que Kurt só conseguia tornar-se lúcido e vencer sua segunda alma quando estava junto de Angely. O mesmo aconteceu com meu Desdobramento, Fëanor; a diferença entre nós dois é que eu conseguia disfarçar isso, mas quando meu irmão morreu não pude mais conter minha gana por vingança e comecei a atacar Meneldur repetidas vezes. Ele sempre me rechaçava com facilidade, e pelo fato de eu não conseguir vencer o assassino de minha mãe Fëanor começou a tomar conta da parte de minha alma que era Doug".

Houve um momento de silêncio; McKinnon parara de falar para dar um tempo para que os bruxos digerissem as informações, e ficou satisfeito ao ver Evans franzir a testa para ele.

– Então esse tal Fëanor começou a tomar conta do seu corpo no seu lugar, é isso?

– Precisamente.

– E o que isso tem a ver com Angely?

– Nessa época ela já estava proibida de sequer pensar em pisar em alguma floresta do norte da Irlanda, mas Melian ainda tinha a obrigação de visitar o pai de tempos em tempos. Foi aí que a mãe de Angel viu meu estado incontrolável; os que se aproximavam de mim se feriam quase mortalmente, então me isolaram e meu pai estava sofrendo horrores por conta de tudo o que já havia perdido e o que eu ameaçava fazê-lo perder.

– Que no caso era você mesmo.

– Sim.

– Hmm. – Lily fez uma expressão pensativa antes de voltar a olhar para o Mestiço – Prossiga.

– Como eu estava preso e todos estavam terminantemente proibidos de chegar perto de mim, Melian me seqüestrou. E fez isso porque sabia como me salvar; ela sempre soube, assim como Meneldur, Eliot e o principalmente Alvo Dumbledore, que a alma de Angely é diferente. _Especial._ É uma alma que tem poder sobre outras almas.

– Por que ninguém nunca disse nada sobre isso para nós? – interrompeu James – Ok, eu sei que Angel nunca fala sobre si mesma, mas ela explicou sobre os Mestiços! Explicou sobre os poderes élficos e o controle que tinha sobre a versão lupina de Remo! Por que não falou que tinha uma alma tão diferente?

Doug olhou fixamente para James por um tempo. Então, sem poder suportar a força do olhar do rapaz sabendo que seria culpado por uma grande dor que ele sofreria, deu as costas aos bruxos.

– Angely não sabe de nada.

– _O quê?_ – Lucy riu – Fala sério! Ela saiu distribuindo o próprio espírito por aí e não desconfiou de que havia algo errado?

– _Não há nada errado._ – contradisse McKinnon tentando conter o tom feroz que gostaria de usar – Angel tem várias habilidades que outras pessoas não têm, porque é assim que funciona com os poderes específicos dos Mestiços. Ela simplesmente achou, e até hoje acha, que poder dividir a alma para uni-la a alma de outros a fim de salvá-los ou ter controle sobre certos atos deles é uma habilidade que provém do fato de ser uma Mestiça.

– E não é? – indagou Peter repentinamente, ao que até Remo pareceu se assustar com a inteligência do retruque do rapaz.

– Não. – respondeu Doug lentamente, alheio ao nível de QI de Peter que pela lógica o impossibilitaria de fazer perguntas coerentes – Algumas coisas sobre Angely são grandes mistérios mesmo para Mestiços e elfos. O poder que ela tem sobre a morte é um destes mistérios.

– Poder sobre a morte? – ecoou Frank, obviamente muito surpreso – Pensei que a morte fosse... Irreversível. Uma coisa que nem a magia pode transformar, evitar ou reverter.

– É por isso que essa habilidade de Angel é muito estranha. – Doug deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para os bruxos, evitando sequer encarar os Mestiços de soslaio. Sabia que eles estavam escutando tudo com muita atenção – Mas o fato é que ela pôde fazer o impossível.

– Nós a vimos reviver. – disse Alice O'Connel lentamente, em tom de concordância – Ela estava morta alguns dias atrás, eu sei que estava. Feriu-se lutando, então parou de respirar, mas os marotos... Os marotos começaram a cantar, então...

– Ela voltou. – completou James – Mas Angel explicou isso dizendo que havia feito uma promessa Íelian, algo sobre não morrer enquanto ainda existissem pessoas que ela precisava proteger.

– Esse é o motivo pelo qual ela _acha_ que sobreviveu. – retrucou Doug – E, quanto ao controle que ela tem sobre mim e sobre Lupin, Nelly nunca parou para pensar sobre isso. E também nunca se perguntou como diabos conseguiu reviver Kurt quando ele tentou se matar.

– Ela _realmente_ fez isso?

– Sim, Potter.

Ele assoviou baixinho.

– Meu Merlin.

Mas Doug fez questão de ignorar o choque de todos eles.

– Bem, se Angely fosse qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse tentando morrer para separar sua alma das almas que inexplicavelmente uniram-se óua tantos anos atrás a fim de reviver aqueles que Ellaen absorveu, eu não me importaria. Saberia que ela não iria conseguir. Mas ela realmente tem o poder de reviver as pessoas, e se quiser fazer isso reintegrando corpos já destruídos ela precisará sacrificar-se inteiramente, e não em partes, como fez consigo mesma e com Kurt.

– Precisamos detê-la. – disse Lily de repente, ficando de pé –_ Agora._

– Essa é a parte onde eu preciso realmente explicar algumas coisas para vocês. – Doug fez um gesto mandando Evans sentar outra vez – Mas serei mais breve. Só preciso que ninguém me interrompa.

Relutantemente, a ruiva obedeceu. A atmosfera começava a ficar tensa, porque os Mestiços encaravam McKinnon como se o desafiassem a falar; os Grifinórios, por sua vez inquietos e ansiosos, só conseguiam se preocupar com Angely e ao mesmo tempo com os reféns de Voldemort.

E se precisassem escolher quem salvar entre Nelly e bruxos e trouxas?

– Angely cercou o lugar onde está com barreiras intransponíveis. Apenas Melian conseguiria transpassá-las, e há alguém para quem ela deu seu coração e seu poder e seus conhecimentos muito tempo atrás: Eliot Benoit, também preso por Riddle. Ísis e eu tramamos, sim, porque precisamos de Black para salvar Eliot, e mais ainda para salvar Angely; estamos contrariando os outros Mestiços, mas é para lutar pela sobrevivência de Angel.

Houve o som de uma risada estridente e má. Lá estava Jen outra vez, liderando o grupo de elfos com a mesma expressão má que ela havia usado para convencer Doug a explicar o que estava acontecendo por ali; ela se aproximou devagar, e James chegou a escorregar a mão na direção da varinha para apertá-la dentro do bolso ao ver a Mestiça chegar mais perto.

– Eu finalmente entendi porque Lian e você estão tão empenhados em impedir a morte de Nelly. – caçoou ela – Tê-la viva é o único modo de recuperar Kurt e impedir Riddle de matar Eliot, não é? É a única esperança de trazer seu irmão de volta e ainda salvar Benoit. – Jen cuspiu no chão – Você está sendo mais egoísta e nojento do que eu, Doug!

– Impossível ser pior que você! – retrucou McKinnon com revolta – Eliot é um _homem_, e não um pião de um jogo de xadrez! Sua única intenção é induzir Voldemort a fazê-lo liberar o poder de Melian para tomá-lo para os Mestiços!

– Esse é o único jeito de vencer Meneldur! Não posso permitir que você deixe todo nosso povo continuar sofrendo para que Angely Nelly sobreviva e seu irmão retorne!

– QUE SE DANEM OS OUTROS ELFOS! – gritou Doug – ONDE ELES ESTAVAM QUANDO HOUVE O MASSACRE DOS MESTIÇOS? POR ACASO ALGUM DELES PROTESTOU QUANDO MINHA MÃE FOI ASSASSINADA?

– _Por Ilúvatar_, caia em si, Doug! Precisamos que Voldemort mate Eliot para libertar-nos de Meneldur! – ela respirou fundo antes de dar mais um passo a frente, estendendo os braços na direção de McKinnon – Agora, contate Ísis. Eu sei que ela é muito influenciada por você, então peça para ela desistir dessa idiotice e voltar aqui _agora._

Doug sorriu.

– Não.

– É sua palavra final?

– Definitivamente.

Ela suspirou, parecendo pela primeira vez realmente triste, e ergueu a mão.

– Sinto muito.

– Como sempre, você está enganada. – Doug ergueu a mão também – Sou _eu_ quem sente muito.

Então houve um estrondo, um tremor, gritos, correria, muita fumaça e de repente silêncio. Jenny havia sido arremessada para trás e caíra em um ângulo doloroso no chão, mas já estava de pé outra vez; como um felino, estava agachada no chão com as palmas das mãos em frente as penas, pronta para saltar enquanto duas sombras surgiam conforme a bruma repentina se dissipava.

Doug, que de repente parecia mais alto e mais poderoso, estava postado ao lado de um garotinho mirrado e assustador que mais parecia uma imagem holográfica tremeluzente.

Ali, juntos, fazendo com que todos os presentes de repente não conseguissem mais se mexer, estavam os irmãos McKinnon. E isso fez Remo ter certeza de que, por trás das explicações rápidas de Doug, ainda havia toda uma história para se desenrolar.

– KURT! – gritou Jen, prendendo a respiração e de repente pulando para ficar de pé – MEU DEUS! É KURT!

– Não pode ser...! – exclamou Tad em um tom fraco – Você _morreu..._ Eu _vi..._

Mas Kurt continuava sorrindo docemente, com sua inocência de criança. Deu alguns passos na direção de Lupin, então estendeu a mãozinha pálida para ele enquanto ainda se aproximava devagar.

– Vamos, Remo? – disse a criança em seu tom compreensivo e profundo.

E sem hesitar ou medir o perigo, pensando apenas em Angely e no quanto queria vê-la outra vez, Lupin aceitou o toque de Kurt surpreendendo-se ao notar o quanto a mão dele era quente e humana. Ele desviou o olhar do rapaz por um momento, procurando James e os outros; viu-os juntos perto dos Mestiços, então sorriu para eles.

– É hora dos marotos agirem.

Mas a única resposta de Pontas foi um aceno negativo.

E, quando se deu conta, Remo já não estava mais naquela rua trouxa, seu coração batia muito rápido e apenas Doug e Kurt estavam com ele. A compreensão do que aquele aceno negativo significava foi se espalhando por Remo, enchendo-o de choque e revolta: Rabicho e especialmente Pontas haviam deixado para trás a pessoa que os protegera a vida toda.

Peter e James haviam traído Angely Nelly.


	21. Escolhas

**Angely Nelly. Uma meia elfa, uma Mestiça cujo coração era habitado por Ellaen di Nanaor, sua segunda alma; uma bruxa que, em Hogwarts, havia encontrado pessoas que lhe haviam feito mudar. Pessoas por quem lutara, pessoas que amava acima de qualquer coisa, que eram sua luz em meio as trevas, seu refúgio e sua salvação.**

**Vivera em relativa paz e felicidade por muitos anos. Seus amigos haviam descoberto aos poucos que tinha poderes especiais e que não pertencia totalmente aos bruxos, mas não haviam se afastado dela por isso: muito pelo contrário. Havia descoberto o amor, o poder da amizade, aprendera a sorrir e havia se sentido realmente feliz por muito tempo; o motivo pelo qual entrara na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, contudo, havia destruído tudo o que construíra. A luta contra Lord Voldemort ao lado da Ordem da Fênix a havia levado a uma batalha no qual se reencontrara com seu passado e com Ellaen di Nanaor; toda a culpa e dor haviam voltado a assolar seu coração.**

**No passado fora responsável pela morte de Kurt, a morte de Kurt havia feito com que Doug perdesse o controle sobre si mesmo, tudo isso desencadeara a loucura de Leon McKinnon – pai dos dois – e levara-o a dar cabo a própria vida; Meneldur fizera questão de gritar o quanto Angely era culpada por toda aquela desgraça no dia em que ela havia matado Melian, sua mãe, e também a irmã e a mãe e Remo Lupin. E, ao reencontrar Doug e todos seus amigos do passado, os outros Mestiços, tudo aquilo havia vindo à tona.**

**Assim Angely havia acabado por descobrir que Ellaen di Nanaor, ao tomar conta de seu corpo tempos atrás, não matara sua mãe e as outras, mas absorvera a alma delas, provavelmente na esperança de roubar o poder de Melian para si. Esta, contudo, já havia passado tudo o que tinha para Eliot quando começara a amá-lo: era assim que as coisas funcionavam com elfos puros que assumiam sentimentos por mortais.**

**E agora Angely, que sem nem ao menos saber disso tinha o poder de reverter a morte em ocasiões especiais, liberava aos poucos todo o seu poder, destruindo tudo o que estava a sua volta. Estava mutilando sua alma, como se liberar todo aquele poder fosse o mesmo que puxar uma linha de um novelo de lã; enquanto, aos poucos, seu espírito era destruído, a alma de Melian Nelly e da senhora e senhorita Lupin se libertavam. Havia, contudo, um grupo de pessoas muito interessadas em deter este processo, em manter Angely viva...**

**Mas duas das pessoas que ela amava acima de qualquer coisa não faziam parte deste grupo.**

_XxX.Escolhas.XxX_

– Tééédio.

Lummy balançava as pernas para frente e para trás, infantilmente. Estava sentada em um muro alto, de onde poderia ver qualquer um que chegasse perto daquela cabine telefônica que observava há tanto tempo, e apoiava o queixo na mão com um ar contrariado. Podia ouvir as vozes dos bruxos e de Meybiki, que estavam sentados no acampamento improvisado atrás daquele muro, e sabia que eles ainda estavam conversando sobre o modo como todos agiriam dentro do esconderijo de Voldemort – território conhecido dos bruxos, motivo pelo qual o plano dos dois jovens Mestiços era tão genial – ou sobre como se dividiriam; aquele ar de tensão e seriedade chateava Lummyát.

– EEEEI, Meybi! – choramingou ela ao entreouvir a palavra "morrer" – Estou ficando enfadada! Vocês estão me aborrecendo muito, sabia?!

– Não façam nada idiota e não saiam daqui. – murmurou Meybiki para os bruxos depois de respirar fundo e revirar os olhos por causa da comparsa – Vou falar com ela e já volto. As coisas nunca ficam agradáveis quando Lummy se entedia.

Moody fez um aceno displicente para o Mestiço, revolvendo ignorar a parte do "não façam nada idiota". Era difícil manter-se calmo recebendo ordens de uma criança, mas o próprio rapaz já havia deixado claro para Alastor que _lá dentro _cada um lutaria por conta própria, o que agrava o auror: precisava entrar no esconderijo de Voldemort, e nada melhor do que fazê-lo com pessoas tão poderosas para poder passar despercebido.

Meybiki só precisou fechar os olhos para aparecer de pé ao lado de Lummyát, em cima do muro.

– Senta aí. – pediu ela com um sorriso, estalando os dedos e abrindo a mão logo em seguida para poder segurar o saco de pipocas que estava aparecendo aos poucos diante de seus olhos, surgindo do nada – Vamos comer e nos divertir enquanto esperamos os nossos amigos irresponsáveis darem o ar de sua graça.

O elfo espanou o saco de pipoca como se ele fosse fumaça, deixando claro que aquilo certamente não era nem de longe algo real. Como sempre, ele tinha uma expressão séria; Lummy, encarando-o, subitamente deixou que seu sorriso se apagasse sem nem se dar conta disso.

– O que faremos? – perguntou ela finalmente, em um tom baixo e desanimado. Parou de mexer as pernas.

– Temos que escolher um lado. – respondeu Meybiki olhando para as estrelas que formavam um pontilhado indecifrável no céu – Britteny nos contou o que está acontecendo mesmo que Jen não vá gostar nada, nada se souber disso, e por isso agora somos forçados a _escolher._ O que é mais nobre? O que é mais certo?

– Não gosto do seu tom.

– Que tom?

– Você está sendo irônico, Meybi.

– Estou? – ele fez que não – Você está enganada. Realmente quero saber qual é a coisa certa a se fazer. – e, depois de uma pausa – Jenny está sendo tão cruel e fria como parece? Será que ela também não está lutando contra o desejo de salvar Angely para poder ser útil a mais pessoas? Será que não é exatamente ela quem está sendo menos egoísta entre todos os Mestiços, porque no fim das contas está pensando no bem de todos e não só de uma jovem atormentada por seus fantasmas do passado?

– Pare, por favor.

– É muito fácil rotular as pessoas como vilões e mocinhos. É muito fácil para Lupin pensar que James está traindo Angely. Mas e o que há por trás de tudo isso? Será que Lupin não pára para pensar que Potter está destruindo o próprio coração para lutar contra Voldemort, para tentar fazer deste um mundo mais seguro para as crianças que tem medo de seguir o mesmo destino de várias outras que já morreram em nome do preconceito e da crueldade gratuita? Quem é mais nobre, quem é mais leal? Aquele que renuncia à luta pelo bem comum para salvar alguém que ama ou o que renuncia ao direito de tentar salvar alguém que ama pelo bem comum?

– Meybiki...

– Vou salvar Angely.

Lummy arregalou os olhos para o amigo e se engasgou, espantada.

– _O quê?!_ – exclamou ela – Mas até agora você...! _Você está defendendo a atitude de James Potter!_ Por que vai agir _ao contrário_ dele?!

– Eu não _defendi_ Potter, só quis dizer que não há escolha certa e escolha errada nessas circunstancias. Se você for ponderar, Lupin e Black estão sendo extremamente egoístas ao pensar exclusivamente em Angely, mas quem pode condená-los? Quem pode condenar James e Peter por desejarem lutar por toda a comunidade bruxa? O que eu quero dizer é que não faz sentido julgar as pessoas como boas e más, traidoras e leais, porque esse tipo de coisa é muito relativo ao que se pensa e ao que se sente, às vezes mais ainda do que ao que se faz.

– Você está me confundindo! Lupin e Black são egoístas, mas você disse que fará o mesmo que eles!

– Exatamente.

– _Por quê?!_

– Não me interessa ser altruísta.

Lummy suspirou. Se antes não fazia idéia do que queria fazer, Meybi só havia piorado sua situação.

– E de mais a mais – continuou ele, de repente sorrindo muito de leve – há _coisas_ por trás de Angely que virão à tona se ela sobreviver. E eu estou particularmente interessado em ver essas _coisas_ acontecendo.

o/\o

– Esquerda.

– Não tente mandar em mim!

– Eu só estou lhe pedindo para virar à _esquerda_, Black. – Ísis parou de andar quando não ouviu mais os passos do rapaz triturando as folhas secas do chão – Eu duvido que você consiga ver alguma coisa nessa escuridão, então se eu não disser as coordenadas em voz alta vamos nos perder um do outro.

– Mas não precisa usar esse tom!

Lian fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, deixando que o ar da floresta invadisse seus pulmões e lhe acalmasse. Não tivera problema para se transportar com Black para a entrada de Valinor, mas o caminho até o povoado élfico era difícil para os que não tinham uma permissão especial para chegar lá; como não podia usar magia para entrar na cidade, estava com um bruxo e definitivamente não tinha permissão alguma, o único jeito de Ísis encontrar Valinor era usando o caminho da floresta.

Mas ela não estava muito feliz por isso, especialmente porque Sirius Black era a pessoa mais irritante que já havia encontrado em sua vida.

– Simplesmente venha, por favor. – insistiu ela – Precisamos chegar a Valinor de uma vez por todas.

– Nós não deveríamos estar no esconderijo de Voldemort? – perguntou Sirius em um tom desconfiado, mas tateando na escuridão com os olhos bem arregalados para se aproximar da elfa – Pensei que salvaríamos Eliot e o levaríamos para Windburg, assim ele salvaria Angel e...

– Esse é o plano.

– Então...?

– Eu preciso pegar algo em Valinor. – Ísis agarrou o pulso de Sirius e começou a puxá-lo na direção certa. Andava com pressa – Vamos daqui diretamente para lá, não se preocupe.

– Isso se nós estivermos vivos até lá.

– É. Os elfos que restaram no povoado, que não foram seqüestrados por Voldemort, são tão hostis que acho difícil sobrevivermos a eles.

– _Merlin._ Está falando sério?

– Não.

Sirius bufou, mas não disse mais nada por um longo tempo. Só depois do que pareceram horas, quando a neblina fria parecia entrar por sua roupa e enregelá-lo de forma cruel, foi que ele pareceu lembrar de algo muito importante.

– Os marotos! – exclamou de repente – Remo, James e Peter vão querer ajudar Angely também!

– Lupin está com McKinnon. – ela fez uma pausa – E quanto à Potter e Pettigrew, vão ajudar os Mestiços a salvar os nascidos-trouxas, trouxas e elfos que estão com Voldemort.

– Como assim? _Doug_ está com você?!

– Eu e Doug somos aliados. Estamos juntos contra Jenny, Tad e os outros, que querem usar o poder que Melian deu à Eliot para tomar o poder de Valinor para o grupo dos Treze Mestiços.

– Então você quer salvar Eliot, que é o cara com os poderes que os seus amigos querem, e Doug quer salvar Angely, a quem apenas Eliot pode ajudar?

– Quase isso.

– Mas isso quer dizer que no momento somos _inimigos_ dos Mestiços! Estamos lutando por ideais completamente contrários!

– E?

– _Como_ James e Peter podem estar _com_ eles?!

– Entre os elfos isso se chama _traição_, mas não sei como funcionam as coisas entre os bruxos.

Sirius riu.

– Você não sabe do que está falando. James nunca deixaria Angely para trás, não depois de todas as coisas que ela já fez por ele e de todas as coisas que ele já fez por ela.

– Pense o que quiser, Black, eu não me importo desde que me siga.

Os dois continuaram andando, mas Sirius não sorria mais. Estava tremendo de frio; a apreensão tomava conta de sua alma a cada passo que dava na direção do desconhecido, da escuridão da floresta cujas árvores cresciam tão juntas que ele não podia evitar tropeçar nas raízes. A atmosfera daquele lugar era completamente diferente de tudo o que ele já havia sentido: uma mistura de magia, mistério, terror, suavidade e medo se adensavam em torno de Sirius e Ísis; os dedos gelados com os quais a elfa segurava o braço do bruxo o faziam sentir que estava muito perto da morte.

– Isso é mesmo verdade?

A voz de Black soou abafada. A neblina parecia mais sólida de repente; sentindo-se sufocado, Sirius tossiu e repetiu a pergunta em um tom mais alto.

– Do que está falando? – retrucou a voz de Ísis, tão longe que parecia um sussurro em um sonho ruim.

– De James e Peter estarem do lado dos Mestiços.

– Sim.

"_Aposto que há uma explicação plausível para isso"_, pensou Almofadinhas. Queria dizer isso para Ísis, mas não conseguiu: ao abrir a boca, a neblina entrou por sua garganta e o fez tossir ainda mais.

Aquilo não era normal. Estava começando a se sentir fraco e sonolento.

– Feche os olhos, Sirius Black. – sussurrou uma voz doce e suave, como se fosse um sopro do próprio vento – Feche os olhos. Só assim você vai conseguir ver Valinor, porque _o essencial é invisível aos olhos..._

E de repente, sentindo-se preso e acuado, Sirius viu-se completamente sozinho.

o/\o

Doug McKinnon andava a frente do grupo. Decidido e sério, suas vestes voavam para trás violentamente por causa da velocidade de seus passos; Kurt McKinnon, tremeluzente como um fantasma, vinha logo atrás dele como se deslizasse, mas Remo Lupin precisava correr para acompanhá-los.

Andavam pela calçada de uma rua trouxa relativamente bem cuidada. A paisagem, contudo, mudava à medida que avançavam: as pichações começavam a aparecer nas paredes, os telefones públicos estavam (em sua grande maioria) destruídos, muitas latas de lixo estavam viradas, a cidade tomava um ar mais imundo e as construções de jardins mal-cuidados pareciam velhas e enegrecidas pela sujeira.

Mas nenhum dos três prestava atenção a isso.

– Eu não pude morrer. – ia contando Kurt, com sua voz profunda e infantil – Angely, quando tentei me matar, me devolveu a vida unindo-me a Terra e ao meu corpo de uma forma definitiva. Quando eu e ela lutamos em Valinor, ambos perdemos o controle de nossos Desdobramentos de Alma e ela destruiu meu corpo; minha alma, contudo, não pôde se livrar do fio resistente que Angely construiu daquela vez para me ligar à vida, então continuei _vivo._ _Semi_-vivo.

– Ísis sempre soube disso, não é? – interrompeu Doug sem olhar para o irmão. Parecia ao mesmo tempo obstinado, irritado, aliviado e temeroso – _Por que_ ela só me contou tudo esta noite? _Por que_ você só apareceu hoje?

– Isso não... é verdade. – ofegou Lupin – Windburg... Kurt estava lá...

– Sim, Remo, eu estava lá. – a criança sorriu com doçura para Remo – Eu sempre estive com Angely. Sempre estive com _todos._ Mas a minha existência é tão frágil e etérea que ninguém podia me ver... À exceção de Ísis.

– Por quê? – contestou Doug, meio magoado – Eu sofri esse tempo todo com a sua morte, papai... Papai _se matou_ pelo desespero de te perder! Angely se atormentou a vida toda pelo que Ellaen di Nanaor fez, e você... Sempre esteve_ vivo._ Vivo! – repetiu, quase ironicamente.

– Não estou vivo como você acha, Doug. – retrucou Kurt pacientemente – Eu _não posso_ estar vivo. Minha existência contraria todas as leis naturais, todas as normas do Universo. Eu só estou aqui agora porque preciso... Ir embora. De uma vez por todas.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Remo queria perguntar mais coisas, mas além de não ter fôlego para conseguir falar ele também respeitava a dor de Doug; só depois de andarem mais alguns metros foi que McKinnon considerou-se apto para voltar à conversa.

– Por que só Ísis viu você esse tempo todo?

– Ela é a Elfa dos Reflexos, da Inversão, dos_ Espelhos._ Os olhos de Ísis vêem muito além do que quaisquer outros.

– E por que agora todos nós...?

– Angely está morrendo. – interrompeu Kurt, um pouco mais áspero do que antes – Quanto mais fraca ela fica, quanto mais o fim se aproxima dela, mais minha ligação com a vida fica frágil e mais visível eu fico para as pessoas, porque me aproximo do momento em que ficarei livre desse mundo. Da outra vez – ele olhou para Lupin – Angely também estava perto da morte, porque Ellaen di Nanaor estava usando toda a força vital que tinha para vencer Melian, então Remo pôde me ver. Sinto muito. – acrescentou de repente – Se eu não explodisse o vilarejo e assim interrompesse a luta de mãe e filha, Angel morreria. Mas infelizmente... Sua família...

Remo fez um aceno pedindo para que o menino se calasse. _Aquilo era passado_, repetia para si mesmo; a única coisa que importava no momento era a vida de Angely Nelly.

– Estamos chegando ao esconderijo de Voldemort. – anunciou Doug – Lupin, lute com tudo o que tem quando estiver lá dentro. Precisamos chegar até Eliot antes dos Mestiços, e isso pode querer dizer que você vai precisar enfrentar seus amigos.

– Certo. – Remo limitou-se a responder, mas lembrou-se de Almofadinhas – E quanto à Sirius?

– Ele está com Ísis na Irlanda nesse momento. – Kurt pareceu tremeluzir ao responder, mas Lupin preferiu ignorar aquilo – Os dois foram pegar algo importante em Valinor. Está tudo bem, em breve ambos vão se juntar a nós e poderemos impedir Angely.

– Por que... só fizeram questão de ter ajuda... – Remo respirou fundo – De mim e Si... Sirius...?

– Para que Angely sobreviva, precisamos reconstituir a alma dela. Isso quer dizer que vamos precisar devolver para Nelly as partes da alma que ela nos deu. – respondeu Doug – Ou seja, eu, você e Kurt somos indispensáveis para que tudo de certo, e quanto ao Black... – o elfo fez uma careta quase involuntariamente – Eu não faço a menor idéia do motivo pelo qual precisamos dele.

– Ísis sabe o que está fazendo. – disse Kurt – Simplesmente confiem nela.

McKinnon deu de ombros como se dissesse "não tenho escolha, tenho?", mas Lupin continuou em silêncio. Correndo ao lado de um fantasma e de um elfo, prestes a começar uma batalha contra Lord Voldemort, decidido a fazer o que fosse preciso para salvar a vida de Angely, ele de repente se deu conta de que não fazia a menor idéia do que lhe esperava; horrorizado, Lupin percebeu que uma parte de si desejava ardentemente desistir de tudo aquilo.

Mas não faria isso. Angely Nelly morreria por ele, por James, por Peter, por Sirius...

E agora ele estava disposto a morrer por ela também.

– Estou chegando, Angel.

o/\o

– Eles chegaram. – Meybiki passou o dedo indicador pelo muro como se desenhasse uma porta ali – Vamos, passem.

Wood, Patil, Parkinson, Brown e Vane se entreolharam. Estavam na frente do muro além do qual ficava o esconderijo de Lord Voldemort, em um acampamento improvisado no qual esperavam há horas qualquer sinal dos amigos Mestiços de Meybiki Slaker e Lummyát Knightley; embora o concreto do muro parecesse perfeitamente sólido, Slaker havia se afastado dele para que os bruxos o atravessassem.

Mas ninguém se mexeu.

– O que há? – indagou Alastor depois de fazer, com um aceno da varinha, o último sinal do acampamento desaparecer. Seu olho mágico estava fixo em Meybiki desde que ele aparecera, mas o elfo não dava o menor sinal de se incomodar com isso – Vamos rápido com isso, não temos o dia todo, seus molengas. – e, ameaçadoramente – _Agora_, Wood. _Rápido._

– Você ouviu o Olho-tonto, Zoe. – disse Elias, afastando-se do muro com um sorriso para dar espaço para Brown passar – _Rápido._

Zoe ergueu as sobrancelhas para Wood, então bufou e fechou os olhos com força enquanto dava um passo largo na direção do concreto sólido.

Em um piscar de olhos, a moça sumiu. E, finalmente convencidos de que era seguro, os outros jovens membros da Ordem da Fênix também se apressaram a atravessar o muro.

– Espere um momento. – Alastor pousou a mão no ombro de Slaker quando, depois de só restarem ele e Moody ali, ele fez menção de ir à frente – Precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas.

Meybiki se limitou a encarar a mão de Olho-tonto com desprezo antes de tirá-la de seu ombro.

– A primeira coisa a esclarecer – disse ele lentamente – é: _não toque em mim_.

Alastor respirou fundo e cerrou o punho, dizendo para si mesmo que não podia perder o controle.

– Onde está Nelly?

– Windburg. Ela está tentando se matar para reviver a mãe.

– _O quê?!_

– Não me faça repetir.

– Mas... achei que ela fosse estar aqui para lutar conosco contra Lord Voldemort!

Slaker cruzou os braços. Parecia irritado e entediado; o modo intenso com que encarava Alastor mostrava o tamanho do desprezo que sentia por ele.

– O que está acontecendo é o seguinte, Alastor Olho-tonto Moody: o grupo dos Mestiços está dividido entre os que querem salvar os bruxos, trouxas e elfos matando Eliot Benoit para tomar o poder de Melian Nelly para si e os que querem salvar Eliot Benoit para que ele possa ajudar-nos a impedir Angely de fazer uma grande besteira. Meu conselho para você – continuou ele, ignorando o fato de Moody estar tentando interrompê-lo – é que não se meta, em hipótese alguma, nessa briga. Mantenha-se longe de Eliot, mantenha-se longe dos Mestiços e de Remo Lupin e Sirius Black; salve os bruxos e trouxas que quiser e for capaz aproveitando-se da confusão que tudo isso vai causar e _desapareça_ daqui com suas crianças.

"Essa é a _única coisa_ que precisamos esclarecer.", terminou Slaker de forma segura.

E, ao vê-lo desaparecer ao atravessar o muro, Alastor – contra sua vontade – simplesmente seguiu-o, consciente de que não conseguiria qualquer outra resposta de qualquer Mestiço com o qual tentasse manter uma conversa amigável.

– Rápido, Meybi! – ia dizendo Lummyát em seu tom esganiçado – Eles estão quase chegando!

– Quem é o primeiro grupo?

– Deveria ser Sirius Black e Ísis, mas não são eles que vêm aí.

Slaker franziu a testa contra a luz amarelada do poste que ficava na ponta oposta da ruela cheia de caçambas de lixo onde eles estavam. Três vultos se aproximavam, muito ao longe; devagar, quase como uma flor que desabrocha fora da estação e tem medo de sofrer com o frio, um sorriso nasceu no rosto de Meybi.

– Irmãos McKinnon. – sussurrou ele.

Então os vultos, correndo, chegaram perto o bastante para serem identificados, e em meio ao silêncio, ao escuro da madrugada, um grito agudo de susto cortou o ar. Lummyát levou as mãos à boca, em choque; seus olhos, arregalados, se encheram de água.

– Kurt McKinnon! – exclamou ela, e a criança que mais parecia um holograma pouco nítido simplesmente sorriu enquanto se aproximava mais e mais, ladeado por Doug e Remo Lupin.

– Está na hora. – disse ele. Então parou de andar e sorriu, de frente para Meybi e Lummy, olhando rapidamente para o grupo de bruxos surpresos mais atrás – Escolham de que lado ficarão, Mestiços.

"A Batalha começa agora".

o/\o

– Sirius.

Sirius abriu os olhos, sobressaltado. Estava deitado no chão. Quando havia perdido a consciência?

– Sirius Black.

Ele não conseguia se mexer. Não via nada, por mais que arregalasse os olhos, porque tudo a sua volta estava mergulhado em densa escuridão.

– Sirius...

Não conhecia aquela voz seca e feminina, que soava artificial e parecia tão próxima quando um sussurro ao pé de seu ouvido. Onde estava? O que havia acontecido com Ísis?

– Black...

Houve um estalo, então de repente tudo a sua volta foi invadido por luz. Assustado e sentindo dor nos olhos, Sirius gritou e fechou os olhos com força; no mesmo instante, uma ponta metálica foi pressionada conta seu pescoço.

– Seja bem-vindo a Valinor. – disse uma outra voz, mais distante, autoritária e asmática – Elfo, Kenna?

Houve uma pausa. A ponta metálica foi pressionada com mais força contra o pescoço de Sirius, e ele escutou uma respiração rápida perto de seu ouvido.

– Mortal. – respondeu a mesma voz seca de antes.

– Que tipo de mortal? – replicou o outro – Humano? _Bruxo?_

– Mortal. – repetiu a voz.

Houve sussurros urgentes em uma língua que Sirius não conhecia, mas que lhe causava arrepios. Os olhos do maroto já não doíam, mas mesmo assim ele não tinha coragem de abri-los; uma mão quente pousou em seu tórax, ao que ele se deu conta de que estava sem camisa. Para sua sorte, contudo, não sentia frio: não sentia _nada._

– Em que situação ele foi encontrado?

– Sozinho.

– E Bruma? Ela não conseguiu impedi-lo de entrar?

– Bruma o guiou até aqui.

– O que está querendo dizer, Kenna? – ouviu-se uma risada sarcástica e impaciente. Ainda era o mesmo homem do começo, o de voz autoritária e asmática, que falava com a mulher próxima a Sirius – Bruma não só deixou que um mortal entrasse em Valinor, ela o _guiou_ até aqui?

– Sim, senhor.

– Impossível!

– Se me permite opinar... – intrometeu-se uma terceira voz de repente. Parecia se tratar de um adolescente; o timbre de voz do rapaz lembrava a Sirius o jeito inteligente de Remo Lupin, o que o fez se acalmar. Lembrou de Angely e do motivo pelo qual estava ali, das coisas que Ísis havia lhe dito sobre o que precisava pegar no Reino do Norte, Valinor: precisava relaxar. Precisava _sobreviver_.

Precisava encontrar Ísis e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

–... e Bruma é um espírito livre, uma defesa natural de Valinor, – ia dizendo o jovem – se ela deixou Sirius Black entrar, creio que todos nós tenhamos a obrigação de escutar o que ele tem a nos dizer. Ou a nos pedir.

– Creio que seria uma grande imprudência de nossa parte, Príncipe. – retrucou a voz asmática em um tom repreensivo – Não sabemos quem é esse homem.

– Sirius Black. 17 anos. Mortal. Sem qualquer chance de fazer mal a esta terra. Sem qualquer intenção de roubar nossos segredos. Sem ambição no momento. Amado por um espírito muito poderoso a quem os Elfos devem respeito. Sangue puro. Vassalo transformado em Nobre nesta Terra, através da dádiva do amor. Mortal. Sozinho. Guiado por Bruma até o Reino de Valinor...

– Já está bom, Kenna, obrigado. – interrompeu o rapaz, aparentemente Príncipe – Solte-o, por favor.

– Príncipe Eric...

– _Por favor_, Sam. Ele não pode nos fazer mal. Ele não pode piorar a situação em que estamos agora. – e, depois de uma pausa onde Sirius pôde escutar vários sussurros urgentes e surpresos à sua volta – Pode soltá-lo, Kenna.

Então a mão quente saiu de cima do tórax do maroto, e de repente ele sentiu como se estivesse emergindo de um mergulho demorado demais.

o/\o

– E agora é a hora em que os bruxos têm alguma utilidade!

Remo ergueu os olhos para Lummy, que falava em um tom animado. Estava esmagado contra um telefone público muito destruído, pressionado entre a parede da cabine telefônica e o aparelho que machucava suas costelas; Meybiki estava do lado de fora, sentado no chão com um dos joelhos dobrado perto do peito, e olhava com uma expressão séria para o grupo apertado dentro da cabine. Ali dentro estavam Doug, Kurt – que, por algum motivo estranho, não ocupava espaço –, Wood, Patil, Moody, Lupin e Lummy; todos, menos a jovem Mestiça, ostentavam expressões irritadas e constrangidas.

– Finalmente vou saber por que esses bruxos estão aqui? – sussurrou Doug em um tom carregado de ironia, fingindo animação e olhando direto para Knightley – Não sei porque não consigo ficar mais feliz.

– Você verá o quão genial Meybi e eu fomos ao chamá-los. E aí terá que lamber meus pés como forma de agradecimento! – ela mostrou a língua para o amigo e riu com animação, tentando (sem sucesso) se virar para olhar Moody – Vamos lá, Olho-tonto, entre em ação!

Alastor hesitou, mas por fim suspirou e estendeu a mão por cima da cabeça de seus subordinados para alcançar o telefone.

– Hm. – fez ele quando não conseguiu atingir seu objetivo – Lupin, estenda o fone para mim.

Remo, não sem dificuldade, obedeceu.

– Bom. – o auror pigarreou – Agora digite os números que eu vou falar.

– Certo. – desajeitado, Remo escorregou o braço pela parede e esticou-o na direção do aparelho tentando não bater com o cotovelo em Patil com força demais – Pode falar.

– Seis, seis, quatro, zero, três, sete.

– Zero...?

– Três, sete.

– Hm. Pronto. – o maroto franziu a testa – Preciso colocar o fone no ouvido?

"_Boa noite"_, soou uma voz agradável e audível dentro da cabine, como se a pessoa que falava estivesse ao lado de Moody.

Remo sorriu.

– Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta, meu jovem. – disse Alastor – Ah, vejamos. Alastor Moody, Departamento de Aurores, Elias Woody, Departamento de Aurores, Helenya Patil, Departamento de Aurores, Lummyát Knightley, Visitante, Remo Lupin, Visitante.

– Eu nunca tinha entrado por aqui. – comentou Elias displicentemente – Merlin, vejam só! Crachás!

A voz de mulher disse mais alguma coisa quando, pelo orifício onde os trouxas colocavam moedas para fazerem suas ligações, saíram papéis que o grupo foi pegando um por um e guardando nos bolsos das vestes. Poderia ter sido um cumprimento de boa noite outra vez, ou então votos de boa sorte, mas Remo não saberia dizer. Estava distraído e, mesmo quando o chão da cabine telefônica começou a descer e uma escuridão engoliu-os, ele não conseguiu prestar atenção ao que Helenya Patil dizia a respeito das lareiras do Departamento de Aurores. Ficava imaginando quanto tempo de vida restava à Angely Nelly e no quanto ela poderia estar sofrendo. E onde estava Sirius? Onde estavam James, Lily, Peter, Lucy, Alice, Alicia e Frank?

– Qual é a do seu amigo? – Remo ouviu, repentinamente, Elias perguntar. Ele ergueu a cabeça, ao que se deu conta de que ainda estava descendo por um tipo de túnel subterrâneo, perguntando-se se o jovem estava dirigindo-se a ele.

Bastou ouvir Lummy rindo para que percebesse que não.

– Meybiki? Ele ficou para trás para esperar por Jenny.

– Jenny?

– Sim, ela é um tipo de líder dos Mestiços junto com seu Par, Tad. Meybiki a odeia.

– Então por que a está esperando?

Lummy riu de novo.

– Você é tão ingênuo, E.! Pense devagar, com calma. Jenny não está do mesmo lado que Meybi escolheu para lutar, ele a detesta, e está lá fora esperando por ela. Com certeza não a receberá com beijinhos, concorda?

– Espere. – Remo se intrometeu – Meybi vai _lutar_ contra Jenny? Vai impedi-la de entrar aqui?

– Sip.

– E quanto aos outros Mestiços? E quanto à... Hm...

– Seus amigos bruxos? Bom, só posso lhe dar um conselho, torça para que eles fiquem fora do caminho de Meybiki quando ele for enfrentar os outros Mestiços. Ele vai destruir qualquer um que tentar vencê-lo.

– Ele é uma criança!

– Eu o conheço, Lupin. – de repente, o tom de voz de Lummy ficou muito sério – Conheço Meybi e conheço Beren, o Desdobramento de Alma dele. Os dois são invencíveis.

– E como tem tanta certeza?

– O principal poder dele é o de Cura. Não importa o quanto Jenny faça-o ficar machucado, ele vai se recuperar em questão de segundos e fazê-la o atacar mais e mais, até ficar exausta e perder completamente o controle sobre os poderes e desmaiar. Ou morrer.

– E ele está fazendo tudo isso por Angely?

– Também. – e, depois de uma pausa, Lummyát suspirou; a luz invadiu a cabine novamente, aos poucos, e Remo percebeu que a Mestiça chorava lágrimas finas e brilhantes – Não. Não é por Angely.

E, de repente, a porta da cabine se abriu e Remo viu-se encarando a água que caía da fonte do Ministério da Magia.

O lugar que Lord Voldemort havia escolhido para se esconder com seus reféns.

o/\o

O beco estava vazio à exceção de Meybiki Slaker, parado a alguns metros da esquina na qual Jenny apareceria a qualquer momento. Parkinson, Brown e Vane tinham prometido não interferirem em nada, por isso esperavam pacientemente e escondidos que o que quer que fosse se resolvesse, e Meybi tinha certeza de que isso não demoraria a acontecer. Por isso continuava lá, parado, simplesmente esperando.

– Muita audácia de Voldemort, você não acha? – comentou uma voz já esperada, cortando o silêncio repentinamente. Uma silhueta apareceu no exato lugar que Slaker estivera encarando; com os passos abafados pelos sapatos fofos, a mulher se aproximava devagar – Se esconder dentro do Ministério da Magia. Huh.

– O mundo está cheio de pessoas inconseqüentes, Jenny. – retrucou o Mestiço imediatamente, sem hesitar. Estava de braços cruzados – Onde está seu exército?

– Fazendo o mesmo que o seu, porque desde o começo eu sabia que você ia jogar no time oposto ao meu sem importar qual fosse ele. Estão todos esperando nós dois acertarmos as contas pendentes e, acredite em mim, ninguém vai interferir.

– Desde quando você chama a vida da minha irmã de conta pendente, Lalaith?

Jenny estava perto o bastante de Meybiki para socá-lo, por isso não perdeu tempo para atingi-lo com tanta força que o rosto do rapaz estalou ao virar com o impacto. Ele não se mexeu, não tentou se defender; com o rosto virado para o lado, como se tivesse sido atingido por uma barra de ferro em forma de punho, Meybiki Slaker sentiu que estava perdendo o controle. Sentiu que não podia mais conter o ódio, que não podia mais fingir que tudo voltaria a ficar bem; conforme se virava para Jen outra vez, o sangue parava de escorrer por seu rosto, o grande corte se fechava, os ossos partidos tornavam a se unir.

Nada poderia vencê-lo.

– Morra. – sibilou Meybi, então se lançou na direção de Jenny e a fez voar metros para trás e colidir com um poste apenas com a força de sua fúria.

_Nada o venceria._


	22. Passado

**N/A.:** Desculpem a demora. Fica mais difícil escrever quando tudo já está quase no fim...

E obrigada pela review, Lily Evans, esse capítulo é especialmente pra você.

_**XxX.Passado.XxX**_

James apertou a mão fria de Lily pousada em seu peito e fechou os olhos, deixando-se envolver pelo perfume dos cabelos ruivos dela. Como tinha conseguido viver tantos anos sem tocá-la? Como, em toda sua vida, pudera sorrir sem nunca antes tê-la abraçado daquele jeito? Como havia deixado tantos anos escorrerem entre os seus dedos, quando deveria estar protegendo-a e segurando-a em seus braços desde o momento em que a vira?

Como havia conseguido sobreviver sem aquele amor para lhe dar forças?

– James...

– Shiii. – abraçado a Lily, James embalou-a com um sorriso – Não diga nada.

– Mas eu preciso. – gentilmente, a ruiva desfez o abraço para encarar o maroto – Por favor.

Pontas suspirou e se encostou no muro logo atrás dele. Lançou um olhar rápido ao grupo um pouco afastado deles, escondido nas sombras perto da esquina de uma rua cheia de caçambas de lixo; ele e Lils tinham se afastado dos Mestiços e de seus colegas de escola para aproveitarem o tempo que ainda poderiam ter de vida _juntos._ Era doloroso e cruel pensar assim, mas era a verdade: ambos tinham plena consciência de que estavam a um passo de enfrentar Lord Voldemort.

E não havia nada que pudesse ser mais perigoso.

– Isso não é justo, James.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Do que está falando?

– De Angely. De mim. Dos meus pais e dos outros bruxos, trouxas e nascidos trouxas.

– Sim. Quer dizer, como poderia ser justo? É crueldade pura e gratuita da parte de...

– Não é isso que estou querendo dizer. – Lily suspirou – Não é justo que você deixe Angely para trás por minha culpa.

O rosto de James enrijeceu ao ouvir as palavras de Evans. O brilho de seus olhos inundados de amor desapareceu em um estalo; de repente parecendo rancoroso e irritado, ele bufou e chutou para longe uma pedra próxima.

– Não estou deixando ninguém para trás.

– Você quer ajudá-la. Eu sei que quer.

– Não, Lily. – ele olhou para o rosto da ruiva e concentrou toda a sua atenção naqueles olhos verde-esmerada, preocupados e doces – O que eu quero é ficar do seu lado, mesmo que seja para lutar. Mesmo que seja para morrer.

E Lily simplesmente não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas.

o/\o

_– Lana!_

_Meybiki gritava enquanto corria a toda velocidade na direção da irmã._

_– LANA! – embora a colina pela qual avançava a passos largos e grande dificuldade não tivesse árvores, a criança teve a impressão de colidir em alguma coisa. Seu corpo pareceu esbarrar em uma parede invisível e, ricocheteado pelo nada, ele caiu no chão; enquanto rolava inclinação abaixo, Meybiki juntou todas as forças e se agarrou a um tufo de mato cheio de espinhos que lhe cortaram profundamente._

_Seu sangue se misturou ao sangue que banhava o solo e formava um rastro até onde uma jovem de vestido rosa, de cetim, estava parada. No topo da colina, olhando para o céu com os braços erguidos como se pudesse tocar as brancas nuvens como algodão, ela não parecia ouvir os gritos que agora vinham de todas as direções; não aparentava sentir o sangue que escorria de vários pequenos e grandes cortes de seu corpo._

_E, enquanto tentava se erguer, Meybi viu o grande grupo de aldeões se aproximar com armas em punho._

_– NÃO! – berrou, atraindo a atenção de todos para si – NÃO CHEGUEM PERTO DELA! SAIAM! SAIAM!_

_O grande grupo se separou. Agora uma parte dos jovens, homens e mulheres maduros e ocasionais idosos aparentemente revoltados avançavam na direção de Meybiki._

_– A CULPA NÃO É DELA! VÃO EMBORA DAQUI! A CULPA NÃO É DELA!_

_Seu rosto já estava marcado por lágrimas. Meybiki se jogava na direção das pessoas que tentavam se aproximar da barreira criada por sua irmã, tentava impedi-las de avançar, mas elas eram muitas e ele não passava de uma criança de orelhas pontudas e poderes quase inexistentes. Não podia fazer nada; embora se debatesse e chutasse, mordesse e gritasse, não pode impedir que lhe imobilizassem contra o chão._

_E alguém encostou uma faca em sua garganta._

_– Não tão rápido, rapazes. – soou uma voz, muito conhecida a Meybi, mais alta do que os brados de ódio dos aldeões – Eu disse que queria o menino vivo._

_– Jenny! – exclamou o rapaz, mal haviam soltado-o. Ele olhou em volta, procurando a jovem Mestiça – Eu vou com você! Eu juro que vou com você, mas faça-os parar! Diga a eles que Lana não quis machucar ninguém, conte que você..._

_– Algumas pessoas precisam ser sacrificadas em nome do bem comum. – interrompeu a voz de Jenny._

_E Meybiki se deu conta de que ela estava parada entre ele e a barreira de Lana, por onde os aldeões entravam com suas armas em punho apontadas para a menina._

_– Se eu preciso fazer isso com sua irmã para que você se convença de que sua única saída é me obedecer, – prosseguiu ela – sem dúvidas, farei._

_– Não é preciso! – afirmou Meybiki, desesperado e seguro do que dizia – Eu juro! Eu te dou os meus Dons, entro definitivamente para o grupo dos Mestiços, faço o que você quiser, Jenny! MAS FAÇA-OS PARAR!_

_Jenny sorriu maliciosamente e se inclinou na direção de Meybi._

_– Fique de olhos bem abertos para não perder a diversão._

_E um primeiro estrondo de disparo soou, destruindo completamente a tão abalada paz e antes imaculada beleza daquele sangrento dia de verão._

o/\o

– Você sacrificou minha irmã, Jenny. Não vou deixar que faça o mesmo com Angely.

Jenny, ajoelhada no chão e ofegante, de frente para Meybi – que tinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos e uma expressão de tédio – ainda encontrou forças para rir.

– A única coisa que você tem tentado fazer por todos esses anos em que me acusa da morte de Lana é inocentá-la das crueldades que cometeu, é tentar implantar a idéia de que _eu_ era a louca ao invés dela!

– Você a hipnotizou! – revoltado e enojado, Meybi ergueu seu tom de voz geralmente controlado – Você a fez matar todas aquelas pessoas só porque não conseguiu convencer a mim e a Lummy a entrar no grupo dos Mestiços! Você me ameaçou, me disse coisas horríveis!

– Não minta para si mesmo, Meybiki, você sabe muito bem que Lana estava desequilibrada. Foi horrível o que aqueles aldeões fizeram com ela, com certeza foi uma vingança cruel, mas...

– Estavam todos sob ordens suas!

– Pare de inventar insanidades! Pare de me atacar usando o nome de sua irmã para isso!

– VOCÊ TINHA MEDO DE QUE LANA PUDESSE TOMAR SEU LUGAR!

– Besteira! Ela nem ao menos era Mestiça!

– VOCÊ ME CHANTAGEOU ATRAVÉS DE LANA PARA ME LIGAR AOS MESTIÇOS!

– Mesmo se eu tivesse feito isso, por que chegaria ao extremo de fazer com que a matassem?! – e, em um tom muito convincente, ela acrescentou – Nunca toquei um dedo em sua irmã!

Meybi ofegava. Não agüentava mais ouvir tantas mentiras nojentas; depois de tantos anos em silêncio sobre a morte de Lana, lá estava ele, gritando tudo o que vinha à sua mente enquanto tentava matar a líder do grupo ao qual havia sido predestinado a fazer parte desde o momento em que fora concebido de uma relação interracial. Queria poder mudar tudo, queria poder trazer sua irmã de volta a vida; a única coisa que realmente poderia fazer, contudo, era atender ao pedido que Lana havia lhe feito muito tempo antes de sequer saber que corria perigo de vida.

_Encontre o Anjo da Morte, Meybi!_

– Preste bem atenção agora, Jenny. – sussurrou o Mestiço enquanto erguia uma das mãos – Fique de olhos bem abertos para não perder a diversão...

_Encontre o Anjo..._

o/\o

Quando Sirius ficou de pé, finalmente entendeu por completo porque Angely era tão poderosa.

Os elfos eram criaturas altivas, superiores. Entre tantos homens de corpos esculturais e olhares inteligentes, aguçados, e mulheres de traços femininos, delicados, posturas sedutoras e olhares firmes, Sirius se sentiu diminuído e frágil; entre tantos sangues-puros poderosos e superiores, ele não passava de um mortal. Podia compreender porque era apenas isso que Kenna tinha a dizer sobre ele: pelo menos 5 centímetros mais alta que ele, de pés descalços, forte para uma mulher, de sobrancelhas retas que lhe davam um ar indiferente, olhar profundo fixado em algum ponto além do campo de visão de Sirius, dedos compridos com longas e afiadas unhas, envolta por um manto azul-marinho que, embora contrastasse com sua pele alva e seu longo e farto cabelo louro, combinava com seus olhos negros, ela era a que mais se destacava na multidão que cercava Sirius mantendo distância.

Kenna postou-se ao lado de Black sem olhá-lo. Segurou a cabeça do maroto e, em um gesto brusco, obrigou-o a olhar para frente.

E lá estava Eric.

Sirius não precisou se esforçar para identificar que aquele jovem Elfo era considerado o Príncipe. Não passava de um garoto, um pouco mais jovem do que Sirius, mais baixo e menos forte do que Kenna, menos bonito do que muitos elfos que estavam por perto. Ele não era o mais comum entre todos, nem estava sentado em um trono ou vestido com roupas luxuosas; seus cabelos castanhos e ondulados estavam meio revirados, seus olhos azuis eram grandes e expressivos, e ele estava de pé no meio do povo, ao lado de um tipo de versão masculina de Kenna. Parecia um Elfo como qualquer outro; ninguém lhe fazia reverências, ninguém mantinha distância, ninguém estava desesperado para tocá-lo ou para ficar perto dele. O que fez Sirius saber que aquele homem era respeitado como um líder, entretanto, foi ver que ele sorria com inocência, e que aquele sorriso lhe fazia parecer muito mais sábio do que qualquer outro. Como se sua aparência relativamente comum escondesse grandes segredos, Eric sorria enquanto todos os outros carregavam expressões de desconfiança e hostilidade.

– Seja bem vindo à Valinor que você pode ver e tocar, Sirius Black. – saudou o Príncipe, se aproximando – Estamos passando por tempos difíceis, mas isso não dá a nós o direito de atacar aqueles que nos visitam.

Houve um longo momento de silêncio. Alguns elfos baixaram as cabeças e se afastaram do grupo que rodeava o bruxo.

Então Eric pigarreou outra vez, mudando o tom de voz gentil para um mais autoritário.

– O que quer em Valinor, Sirius Black? Como sabe de nossa existência, como encontrou o caminho até aqui?

– Seja sincero. – acrescentou Kenna, com sua voz pouco humana, ao pé do ouvido de Sirius. Ela não parecia mexer a boca para falar; pela expressão dos elfos ao redor, o maroto desconfiou que ninguém além dele ouvia as palavras da mulher – Se mentir, saberemos. E se soubermos que é capaz de se atrever a tentar enganar elfos descendentes de Eärendil, morrerá.

E, por perceber imediatamente que isso era verdade, Sirius rendeu-se à poderosa e assustadora aura dos elfos e olhou nos olhos de Eric.

– Preciso salvar Angely Nelly. – disse ele, com fé nas palavras que dizia – E, se vocês puderem me ajudar ou não, eu _vou_ fazer isso.

o/\o

Jenny, ajoelhada no chão, arfava violentamente. Seu sangue vermelho-vinho, quente, escorria de sua testa cortada e de seu tórax perfurado para o chão. Suas mãos estavam pressionadas contra o asfalto; ela tremia violentamente e, quando tossiu, cuspiu sangue e perdeu o equilíbrio que lhe restava.

Meybiki, com uma mão erguida na direção de Jen, liberou-a da pressão que seu poder fazia nos órgãos internos da elfa. O pulmão dela, assim como suas costelas, haviam sido seriamente comprometidos no momento em que Jenny se aproximara de Meybiki para feri-lo e havia se sujado com o sangue do menino; como um veneno, o sangue do Mestiço corroera a pele de Jenny de tal forma que a atingira por dentro.

E a única coisa que evidenciava que Meybi fora atingido eram as manchas vermelhas provenientes de ferimentos que nem existiam mais.

– Um último golpe meu pode matá-la. – disse ele calmamente, enquanto se aproximava da jovem jogada no chão – Mas quero ver você ser destruída sem que eu precise tocá-la. Assim como você fez com Lana.

E de repente uma lâmina surgida do nada se cravou transversalmente no abdome de Meybi.

Tad Billson materializou-se em frente ao menino, entre ele e Jenny.

– O único que será destruído – sibilou Tad, segurando a lâmina com uma mão e Meybiki com a outra a fim de fincar mais fundo a placa de ferro – será você.

E o sangue jorrou outra vez, mas não chegou nem perto de atingir Billson. Como se não passasse de uma sombra na densa noite, ele havia desaparecido outra vez; e por mais que Meybiki gritasse de dor enquanto arrancava a lâmina e a jogava no chão, por mais que seu ferimento gigantesco se fechasse com uma rapidez apavorante, ele não podia se livrar da sensação de que estava acabado.

Porque ainda mais alto que seus gritos estava o tropel dos Mestiços, que se aproximavam sedentos por luta.

o/\o

– VÃO MATÁ-LO! POR MERLIN, VÃO MATÁ-LO!

– Cale a boca, Alicia. – cortou Alice, segurando a irmã pelos ombros para que ela se acalmasse, muito embora ela mesma parecesse tensa enquanto observava da esquina o afastamento dos Mestiços – Você não gritou assim enquanto Slaker trucidava Jenny.

– Ele nem chegou a tocá-la, foi ela quem o atacou a todo o momento! Mas, _meu Merlin_, ele é uma _CRIANÇA!_

– Parece que chegou a nossa hora de interferir.

E, diante da afirmação repentina de Lucy, todos os bruxos se calaram e olharam para ela.

Os longos cabelos loiros de Lucy estavam presos com uma fita de seda para não atrapalharem sua visão; ela estava desabotoando a capa que cobria seus ombros, com a varinha em punho, como se sua intenção fosse ter todos os movimentos desimpedidos. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixos nos Mestiços, que estavam em torno de Meybiki e a ponto de atacá-lo; os lábios carmim de Lucy não estavam curvados no sorriso irônico de sempre, e sim repuxados em uma representação fiel de sua preocupação e súbita seriedade.

– O que quer dizer, Crawford? – indagou Frank, abraçado a Alice, depois de um longo silêncio.

– Por acaso fui a única a notar que nenhum dos Mestiços está em sã consciência? – Lucy jogou a capa no chão e apertou o nó da fita em seu cabelo – Todos eles estão dominados por seus Desdobramentos, sedentos por luta e sangue derramado em troca de nada. Notem que eles não estão atacando Slaker para conseguirem entrar no Ministério, nem para defenderem Jenny; estão lutando por lutar.

A loira tinha razão. Jenny estava desmaiada em um canto, completamente esquecida, e ninguém sequer pensava em se aproximar da cabine telefônica onde os aurores restantes esperavam, apavorados; estavam todos fora de si.

– Lucy.

A moça olhou para trás, na direção da voz de Lily. Ela e James, assustados e confusos, estavam se aproximando, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

– O que está fazendo, Lucy?

– Vou fazer os Mestiços voltarem a si. – respondeu ela em um tom casual – Quem vem comigo?

– Eles são _poderosos_ e estão _descontrolados!_ – interveio Alicia, de olhos marejados – Vamos morrer se tentarmos interferir!

– Desculpe, – Lucy sorriu um pouco, sarcástica como de costume – mas o que você veio fazer aqui? Porque _eu_ vim para enfrentar Lord Voldemort, e se os Mestiços continuarem se matando aqui fora ele vai nos perceber antes que possamos ter chance de salvar qualquer bruxo ou trouxa preso no Ministério.

O silêncio caiu sobre os bruxos outra vez. E, sem esperar apoio, Lucy balançou seus cabelos loiros pela última vez antes de se afastar com sua varinha erguida.

– IMPEDIMENTA!

o/\o

– Eu conheci Angely.

Essa foi a primeira coisa que Sirius ouviu depois de longos minutos contando a Eric e seu escudeiro, Sam, dentro do que parecia uma confortável casa na árvore chamada por eles de _flat_, a trágica trajetória de Angel e o motivo pelo qual ela precisava ser salva.

– Eu era uma criança quando meu pai a expulsou de Valinor, mas...

– O seu _o quê?!_ – interrompeu Sirius, e no mesmo instante Kenna se ergueu e apontou a lâmina mais afiada e longa de seu canivete de prata para o bruxo.

– _Jamais_ interrompa um Príncipe.

– Eu...

– _Jamais_ interrompa Eric.

O Príncipe sorriu.

– Obrigado, Sam. Sente-se agora, por favor.

– Sim, senhor.

E, não sem lançar um olhar de ameaça a Sirius, Sam obedeceu.

– _Meneldur_ é seu _pai?_ – indagou Sirius, como se não tivesse sido interrompido e ameaçado – Melian foi sua... irmã?

– Sim. Como eu já disse, eu era jovem na época em que Angel foi expulsa, mas me lembro dela. Tinha o corpo e o jeito de Melian, mas vejo que a vida não trégua alguma a ela.

– Não deu.

– E por que você supôs que os elfos teriam condições de lhe ajudar a salvar minha sobrinha, Sirius Black? – sentado no chão assim como Sirius e Sam, Eric parecia sinceramente curioso – Isso tem dedo dos Treze Mestiços, estou certo?

– Por que a pergunta?

Sam grunhiu.

– _Responda_, Black.

Sirius suspirou. Estava perdendo tempo com aquela conversa, mas algo lhe dizia que tudo o que Ísis queria era que ele distraísse os elfos.

Fosse para o que fosse.

– Sim. Está certo.

– Eu imaginei que eles dariam um jeito de integrar Angely ao grupo quando Jenny convocou todos aqui às pressas. – Eric também suspirou – Conheço os planos dela. Sei o que está acontecendo nesse instante no Ministério da Magia.

Houve uma pausa.

– E por falar nisso, Sirius Black, não diga a ninguém daqui que é um bruxo.

– Ok.

– Agora, vamos. Em que acha que posso ajudá-lo?

– De certa forma, – respondeu Sirius lentamente, com cautela – achei que vocês pudessem me dizer isso.

– Hm. – Eric olhou pela janela e estendeu o braço para pegar uma folha de um galho que entrava no _flat_ – Compreendo.

– Quero dizer, – acrescentou Sirius quase em tom de súplica – ela é uma Nelly. É uma parte importante da Família Real Élfica, ou sei lá como vocês se denominam.

– O Clã Nelly não é uma Família Real, e sim o grupo dos descendentes mais próximos daqueles que guiaram os Elfos da real Valinor até esta terra. – como se o que havia acabado de falar fosse muito óbvio, Sam bufou e revirou os olhos – E Angely Nelly foi considerada _distante_ de Eärendil, foi considerada _Mestiça._ É um nome apagado do Clã Nelly, e, portanto, não teria o direito de revogar qualquer ajuda.

– Angely é _poderosa!_ – exclamou Sirius, sem conseguir conter a indignação – Ela é muito superior a qualquer um de vocês, é muito superior a qualquer Mestiço ou a qualquer outro que vague por essa terra! Angely é _especial!_

– Melian disse o mesmo quando Meneldur a expulsou. – Eric ergueu-se. Assim como quando Sirius havia lhe confirmado que havia tido contato com os Mestiços, ele estava sério – Minha irmã disse, na época, que nos arrependeríamos de negar ajuda e abrigo a Angely, que sofreríamos as conseqüências por rejeitá-la. Ainda não sei se acredito nisso, mas... – Eric parou a beira dos degraus feitos dos próprios galhos da frondosa árvore – Vou pensar com cuidado, Sirius Black.

E pulou.

– Enquanto seu Príncipe refletir sobre seu caso você ficará sob a responsabilidade de Kenna, bruxo. – Sam levantou-se também – Espere-a aqui. Não se atreva a fazer qualquer coisa.

E se foi também, ao que Sirius soltou um suspiro triste.

– E tenho escolha?

Frank, atingido em cheio no peito pelo encantamento de um dos Mestiços, desabou no chão ao lado de Pettigrew.

– Isso está ficando... PROTEGO!... Insustentável! – exclamou Alice, em desespero, ao ver o namorado cair – Vamos _dar o fora!_ RÁPIDO!

– Vá! – gritou Lucy em resposta, do outro lado do círculo que os Mestiços haviam formado em torno de Meybiki – Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não resolver isso!

– A não ser que MORRA antes! – retrucou Alice, agitando a varinha freneticamente para se livrar das luzes lançadas dos corpos dos Mestiços.

– A não ser que eu morra antes. – concordou Lucy com um sorriso ousado, segundos antes de lançar-se na direção de Aaron Striker.

Os dois caíram no chão; com o baque, Aaron gritou e abriu os olhos como se antes estivesse mantendo-os fechados. Ele olhou para Lucy de forma suplicante, agonizando com a dor dos ferimentos que Meybiki lhe infligira numa tentativa de sobreviver; ofegava de cansaço, porque sua luta interior contra seu Desdobramento de Alma era mais dolorosa e cruel do que qualquer bruxo poderia imaginar.

– So... corro... – sibilou Aaron num fio de voz, e a mão que erguera para acariciar o rosto de Lucy como sinal de agradecimento de repente escorregou para o pescoço dela.

– NÃO!

E o grito de Lily Evans fez absolutamente _todos_ pararem de lutar.

o/\o

Kenna caminhava a frente de Sirius.

Eles andavam pelo caminho de um bosque, na direção de um lago que a elfa havia mencionado ao convocar Black a segui-la. Embora Valinor, que aparentava ser apenas uma inocente e belíssima floresta habitada, de repente parecesse vazia, Sirius quase podia sentir que vários olhos atentos vigiavam seus movimentos. Isso o inquietava; a floresta e o leve farfalhar das árvores, contudo, lembravam-lhe Angely: isso o deixava um pouco mais seguro.

De repente, Kenna parou.

E outra vez, sem qualquer aviso ou sinal de que algo estava errado, Sirius perdeu os sentidos.

o/\o

_– Eärendil, Grande Senhor._

_Um belo elfo de longos cabelos castanhos virou-se na direção da voz infantil que lhe chamava com respeito._

_– Bruma. – o homem desfez a expressão preocupada e sorriu. Estivera apoiado na proa de um grande e antigo navio, mas virou-se completamente para encarar a menina – O que faz aqui em cima, minha criança? O mar pode ser traiçoeiro, é perigoso ficar no convés enquanto..._

_– Enquanto não nos afastamos o bastante da fúria dos Valar e das Valier. Enquanto eles ainda podem virar nossa embarcação com um sopro vindo da Divina Valinor._

_– Você fala como se esses riscos que corremos não fossem nossa culpa._

_– Sei que são. A luta pelo poder do Porto, onde nosso Povo feriu e matou irmãos elfos de outra estirpe, nunca deveria ter tido outra punição senão a morte._

_– Mas os Vala sabem bem o que fazem. A maldição que carregamos conosco, jogada por Eles, é certamente muito pior do que a morte._

_– É essa punição que libertará todos os seus filhos que aqui estão, Eärendil, porque apenas sofrendo através dela encontraremos o perdão._

_Eärendil ficou em silêncio por um tempo, observando a criança._

_– Você sempre foi a mais amada por Manwë, Bruma. Diga: um dia ele realmente nos perdoará?_

_– Estamos sendo banidos para sofrermos e nos arrependermos. Estamos rumando para uma terra onde a dor, o ódio e a intolerância são férteis, a fim de que possamos entender o valor da Divina Valinor. Nosso lar é lá, no Oeste, junto aos nossos criadores; é para lá que voltaremos quando o dia chegar._

_– E como saberemos qual será esse dia?_

_As pequenas mãos da sábia criança élfica alcançaram uma pequena caixa preto-e-branco em seu bolso. Bruma abriu-a; imediatamente, uma luz fortíssima saiu de lá e começou a flutuar como se fosse uma estrela voltando para o céu._

_– Esse – disse Bruma – é o Anjo da Morte. O Espírito que vai nascer em forma material quando for a hora. Ele é a chave para a Divina Valinor, será o enviado de Manwë para buscar nosso povo quando der a nós o perdão. E eu lhe digo que ele sofrerá muito, e não serão poucas as forças que tentarão impedi-lo de abrir os portões do Reino do Oeste para seus filhos outra vez._

– _Anjo... da Morte?_

– _Alguns elfos saberão quem ele é assim que ele nascer, e ele receberá o poder de um exército poderoso. Só o amor poderá salvá-lo; só aquele que representar o amor em sua mais poderosa forma poderá libertá-lo dos lacres que o impedirão de abrir as portas para a Divina Valinor._

"_O Anjo da Morte, com seu poderio infinito, virá nos buscar."_

o/\o

– Eu sou o milenar espírito que espera pelo nascimento do Anjo da Morte desde o dia que acabei de lhe mostrar, Sirius Black. Sou Bruma, a voz que não morre, a presença que não se cansa; espero sua chegada desde o dia em que o Anjo da Morte, destinado a amá-lo, nasceu.

Sirius não podia abrir os olhos ou se mexer. Sentia como se estivesse mergulhado em um sonho negro.

– Salve o Anjo. Encontre aquele que foi enviado para libertá-lo, o representante do amor, e leve-o até o Anjo. Ele é um ser supremo, divino; o Anjo da Morte é superior a qualquer outro, e como tal só pode ser controlado pela dádiva do amor que ele entregou a você.

"Salve Angely Nelly."

E Sirius pôde abrir os olhos, pôde ouvir o som da água correndo e pôde ver que Kenna caminhava sobre o rio.

– Finalmente é chegado o dia em que seremos guiados para fora deste mundo. – disse ela ao ver Black, assustadíssimo, sentar-se no gramado – O Anjo da Morte está pronto para abrir os Portões. Você está pronto para salvá-lo. Só precisa encontrar o destinado a libertá-lo dos lacres.

– Lacres? – Sirius ainda teve fôlego para murmurar.

Mas Kenna não lhe deu atenção, porque seu corpo estava afundando lentamente.

– O que você vê nesta água, Sirius Black?

– KENNA!

– O que você vê?

– OH MEU...!

– _O QUE VOCÊ VÊ?_

Como se dominado por uma força maior que a sua vontade de continuar onde estava sentado, Sirius inclinou-se na direção da superfície espelhada da água.

E ele mirou seu reflexo apavorado por pelo menos um minuto antes de fitar, dentro da água, um par de olhos grandes e belos de cor verde-esmeralda.


	23. A Dança do Poder I

**N/A.: Sinto muito pela demora. Como já disse no outro capítulo, é difícil escrever o final, e como eu sou irritantemente detalhista fica mais difícil ainda. Deixei muitas coisas passarem batidas nesse capítulo, porque do contrário eu só demoraria mais a postar e, de qualquer forma, as informações que faltarem não são cruciais e vocês podem imaginá-las xD Bom, aí está meu surto de criatividade quase as duas da manhã, e a história se encaminha do jeito que planejei meses atrás (finalmente, oh!). Espero que gostem e comentem.**

_**Cristal Evans**__**: Sinto muito por demorar, de verdade! Me faltaram idéias de como botar para o papel o desenrolar da história que eu imaginei, mas espero que a demora tenha valido a pena. Por você, que gastou seu tempo comentando e deixando uma autora como eu radiante de felicidade (xD) por saber que ainda há quem leia e aprecie minha fic, eu prometo que vou postar **_**A dança do poder II**_** muito em breve. E não deixe de comentar de novo, se puder! Tudo de bom pra você xD**_

_**Liliy Evans: Agradeci você no outro capítulo, mas me sinto na obrigação de fazê-lo outra vez, mais formalmente. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Espero que goste, sua curiosidade me leva a ter mais vontade de escrever. Tudo de bom!**_

**XxX.A dança do poder I.XxX**

Adam foi o primeiro a cair de joelhos no chão.

Com ele, exaustos, ofegantes, feridos, destruídos emocionalmente, desabaram, um a um, os Mestiços. O único a continuar de pé, meio arcado, foi Meybiki: ele sangrava muito e seus ferimentos se fechavam com uma lentidão demasiada.

Mas todos os bruxos, até mesmo Lucy – no chão, ao lado de Aaron –, olhavam para Lily.

E, no entanto, ninguém parecia mais surpreso do que a própria.

o/\o

No exato instante em que Kenna submergiu por completo, Sirius sentiu as flechas passarem zunindo ao lado de sua cabeça.

Elfos apareceram de todos os lados, cercando Sirius completamente. Todos seguravam grandes ou pequenos arcos, espadas, lanças; ameaçadores e frios, eles estavam estáticos, como se esperassem ordens para atacarem – todos juntos – um único mortal.

– Como... _ousou?!_ – a voz de repente poderosa de Eric ecoou na clareira, muito mais alta do que o som da água. Surpreso pelo ódio e revolta que identificou no tom do Príncipe, Sirius pulou para ficar de pé: por inúmeros motivos, suava frio.

– Do que está falando? – usando toda sua coragem, ele tomou uma postura quase arrogante. Falava firme, sem tremer; a imagem dos olhos de Lily Evans se mesclava com a lembrança dos olhos felinos e alaranjados de Angely Nelly na mente do maroto. Precisava ser forte, precisava lutar; em nome daquilo que sentia, deveria se arriscar – O que foi que eu fiz?

– Como conseguiu entrar na tumba? – entre os guerreiros, de frente para Sirius, Eric surgiu. Parecia maior, mais poderoso e sem dúvida mais assustador – DEVOLVA O QUE ROUBOU E ME DÊ UMA EXPLICAÇÃO CONVINCENTE SE QUISER SER EXPULSO DE VALINOR PELO MENOS EM POSSE DE SUA VIDA, MORTAL!

Black estava assustado. Não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas _sabia_ que Ísis estava envolvida. Não haveria como se livrar da morte; enquanto Eric se aproximava, as espadas tilintavam, os arcos gemiam e as flechas vibravam com a perspectiva de perpassar o corpo do bruxo para embebedarem-se de seu sangue; ele tinha consciência de que não havia saída. Involuntariamente, deu um passo para trás, tentando fugir do olhar do Príncipe...

... e, de repente, Sirius caiu na água.

Ele se assustou ao colidir com a superfície gelada e imediatamente submergir. Seu corpo, de forma tão intensa que parecia estar sob alta tensão elétrica, foi tomado subitamente por um frio que atingiu cada músculo, cada mínima articulação de seu corpo; sufocado, assustado, dolorido, Sirius se debateu, esqueceu que na superfície daquele lago se encontraria com as flechas lançadas pelos elfos e tentou voltar a respirar o oxigênio que faria seu cérebro voltar a funcionar novamente, que faria sua garganta e seu nariz pararem de arder de forma tão intensa. Abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça na direção da luz, sua desejada luz, pronto para nadar na direção dela; mas, de repente, dedos compridos e inacreditavelmente quentes se fecharam sobre o tornozelo do bruxo e o puxaram com violência para baixo.

Era Kenna. Tossindo e engolindo água, incapaz de agüentar mais tempo submerso, Sirius tentou se livrar das garras da mulher, mas ela simplesmente puxou-o mais para baixo e segurou-o com firmeza pela cintura enquanto nadava para o fundo escuro do lago. Ele ficou tonto, engoliu água, sentiu-se fraco, de visão turva; teve a impressão de ouvir o som de pessoas mergulhando no lago, mas Kenna nadava rápido e não dava para ter certeza de nada. Olhou para a elfa com uma expressão desesperada, apertou com força a mão com que ela lhe segurava com firmeza, mas nada adiantou; foi então que Sirius subitamente lembrou-se de quem era, e tateou os bolsos de forma desesperada.

Mas estava sem sua varinha. Não havia salvação.

Desmaiou.

– BLACK! SEU BASTARDO!

– AH! – Sirius ergueu o corpo, assustadíssimo, e por um breve instante de glória e alívio teve certeza de que tudo não passara de pesadelo. Seu rosto doía muito, estava tonto e tremia de frio; foi aí que ouviu o som de água corrente, percebeu que estava escuro demais e que havia um vulto curvado sobre si.

Ísis estapeou Black outra vez.

– Ai! – reclamou o bruxo, irritado, afastando a mão da Mestiça – Eu já acordei, Lian!

– Só estava me certificando. – ela estendeu alguma coisa para Sirius, ao que ele se deu conta que era sua varinha e sorriu, sentindo-se seguro ao segurá-la outra vez – Traga alguma luz para esse buraco, bruxo.

– _Lumus._ – sussurrou Sirius em resposta.

Se assustou de novo: de pé, encostada em uma parede úmida e cheia de musgos, estava uma mulher de unhas muito compridas. Black teve dificuldade para lembrar-se que era Kenna; e, como num jorro, se deu conta de tudo o que estava acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

– Angely é... o Anjo da Morte. – disse ele, quase em tom de pergunta, depois de um tempo tentando organizar seus pensamentos – O que diabo é isso? O que eu e a Evans temos a ver com essa história? E, meu Merlin, o que você fez contra Eric? – Sirius olhou em volta – Estamos seguros aqui? _Onde_ estamos? O que você pegou lá, Ísis? Foi isso que os deixou furiosos, não é? E...

– Cale-se. – interrompeu Lian – Sei que as coisas provavelmente estão acontecendo um pouco rápido demais pra você, então pare com isso e só escute.

Almofadinhas fez um aceno positivo, perguntando-se se Ísis estava finalmente interessada em ser um pouco menos má com ele.

– No passado nós, elfos, fomos expulsos de nossa terra original, a verdadeira Valinor de um mundo a parte deste, por termos causado uma guerra contra elfos de uma estirpe diferente da nossa. Nós vivíamos com nossos Criadores, nossos "Deuses", e eles se enfureceram conosco e nos expulsaram depois do acontecido. – Ísis fez uma pausa e sentou-se no chão. O lugar onde estavam era estreito, molhado, quase como uma minúscula gruta – Existe uma lenda entre os elfos desde muito, muito tempo, que diz que quando fôssemos perdoados por causa daquele incidente há milênios, seríamos aceitos em Valinor outra vez. Quem viria nos buscar seria um ser Divino, especial, um enviado dos Criadores que foi libertado no momento em que nos expulsaram; este ser, contudo, sofreria horrores no mundo onde vivemos agora, por que os mesmos espíritos ruins que nos levaram a Guerra, no passado, tentariam impedi-lo de nos guiar de volta para o Reino do Oeste.

"Esse ser é conhecido como Anjo da Morte, e ele é Angely. Quando o Anjo nascesse, haveria um grupo de pessoas que deveriam se encarregar de protegê-lo, e esse grupo somos nós, os Mestiços, que no entanto falhamos em nossa tarefa; o Anjo iria se apaixonar por alguém que, no dia em que as forças malignas mais se esforçassem para destruí-lo, ficaria encarregado de salvá-lo, e esse alguém é você, Sirius Black. Angely, contudo, por mais que você a salve, continuará presa dentro de si mesma, presa a Ellaen di Nanaor, limitada pelo corpo material que possui; e a pessoa que for feita de amor, que tiver como maior dádiva e maior fonte de poder este sentimento, um _real_ representante do amor, libertará sua amada Nelly para que ela abra os portões do Reino do Oeste. Essa pessoa, esse representante, como você viu no lago, é..."

– Lily Evans. – completou Sirius, mas fez um aceno negativo imediatamente – Impossível. Aquela garota é um monstro.

– Não é. – discordou Ísis.

– É sim. Fui _eu_ que passei sete anos ouvindo-a gritar injúrias contra James, não _você_. Eu conheço aquela ruiva maluca.

– Ela não é má, é humana. – Ísis deu de ombros – E não cabe a nós revogar as decisões dos Criadores. Eles a escolheram, então precisamos dela, ponto final.

Sirius ficou em silêncio. Tinha certeza de que ainda não entendia totalmente a magnitude das coisas que ouvira, por que não estava tão chocado quanto deveria estar; para evitar pensar mais ainda nas loucuras que lhe rodeavam, o maroto ergueu a cabeça para olhar Lian e mudar de assunto.

– O que fez Eric ficar tão furioso?

A Mestiça deu de ombros.

– Roubei artefatos considerados sagrados, objetos que representavam os corpos de Melian e Kurt, o que é por si só já é proibido. E, por eu ser uma elfa geralmente bem-recebida aqui, soma-se ao crime de Violação de Túmulo o de Traição. Quer dizer – ela olhou de Kenna para Sirius outra vez – eu, você, Kenna e provavelmente Doug – eu abri as salas com as chaves que eram dele, então obviamente sabem que ele está envolvido – estamos sendo acusados disso, o que nos dará direito à pena de morte. Fugimos, também, aliás, explodindo uma saída proibida. – acrescentou ela descuidadamente.

– _O quê?!_ – Sirius finalmente se assustou. Pulou para ficar de pé e encarar Lian mais dignamente – Você... Você _o que?!_

Ísis, impassível, brincou com uma mecha de seu cabelo enquanto respondia em um tom indiferente.

– Roubei as cinzas do que restou do corpo de Melian e o anel que Kurt usava quando teve o corpo desintegrado por Ellaen di Nanaor e que, por ter propriedades mágicas elevadas que nem mesmo Meneldur foi capaz de identificar, não sofreu danos. Você é surdo? – acrescentou ela repentinamente, ainda em um tom banal e sem olhar para Black – Porque, se não for, saiba que odeio repetir coisas que já disse.

Sirius ignorou o comentário, ainda chocado.

– Os elfos consideram a morte sagrada, acima de qualquer coisa. Não enterramos nossos mortos para não prendê-los a esta terra, mas geralmente os cremamos e jogamos as cinza no mar para que o falecido possa chegar até o Reino do Oeste; Kurt não pôde ser honrado com esse ritual, portanto seu anel era guardado e venerado como forma de tentar levar alguma paz à alma dele, e Meneldur proibiu que jogassem as cinzas de Melian no mar para atormentá-la. O problema – e aí Ísis sorriu com malícia – é que eu nunca soube de ninguém que meu povo tenha amado mais do que Melian Nelly. Os elfos tinham essas cinzas em altíssima estima, e esperavam que o dia em que pudessem jogá-las no mar estivesse bem próximo.

Black não gostou do verbo no passado.

– Você não vai devolver? _Nunca?_

– Não. – a Mestiça esticou a mão para Kenna, que lhe entregou o que parecia ser uma caixa de música. Ela abriu a caixa, forrada de veludo vermelho por dentro, para mostrar o conteúdo a Sirius: uma caixa ligeiramente menor e um anel dourado e muito simples descansavam inocentemente ali dentro – Vamos usar isso para salvar Angely e libertá-la.

Sirius ficou horrorizado.

– Vamos usar as _cinzas_ da mãe de Angel?!

– Hm, sim.

– Isso é nojento!

– É isso ou todo o sangue que existir no seu corpo. – retrucou Ísis, mas algo disse a Black que ela não falava sério – E, sinceramente, quase me arrependo por ter me arriscado para conseguir essas cinzas quando poderia simplesmente te matar.

Mesmo que fosse mentira, serviu para calar o maroto. Lian sentou-se no chão a um canto da gruta, concentrada no anel que pegou de dentro da caixa com cuidado, e começou a murmurar coisas que Almofadinhas torcia para que jamais precisasse entender. A cabeça dele girava; recebera informações demais, as coisas haviam acontecido a uma velocidade louca, seu corpo doía e ele começava a sentir-se meio febril. Foi enquanto abraçava o próprio corpo na tentativa de se esquentar, equilibrando sua varinha em uma saliência da pedra úmida, que Sirius ouviu Kenna se mexer. Mas, antes que pudesse olhar na direção dela, a luz de sua varinha desapareceu.

Até mesmo Ísis se assustou quando as unhas afiadas de Kenna perfuraram o peito de Sirius.

– AAH! – gritou ele, agoniado, em um misto de dor lacerante de susto, e com a outra mão a elfa segurou o ombro de Black com firmeza para impedi-lo de cair ou fugir. O grito dele foi imediatamente abafado por um torpor estranho que tomou conta de seus sentidos; por trás das pálpebras meio fechadas, o maroto tinha a impressão de ver Ísis tentando lutar contra Kenna.

Mas ela era inabalável. As unhas da mulher imortal atravessaram o corpo de Sirius e saíram por suas costas com facilidade. Por algum motivo estranho, embora estivesse completamente dilacerado por dentro, o bruxo ainda estava vivo; vivo o bastante para sentir dor, vivo o bastante para sentir uma mão estranhamente quente segurar seu coração e apertá-lo, vivo o bastante para ouvir o que Kenna dizia ao pé de seu ouvido.

– Quando um elfo, puro ou não, ama um mortal, todos os seus poderes passam a ficar sob o controle de ambos, do elfo e do humano. – murmurou ela. Mesmo que estivesse matando Sirius, mesmo que suas mãos estivessem empapadas de sangue inocente que jorrava sem parar, ela continuava com seu olhar vazio, sua expressão indiferente e seu tom de voz metálico completamente livre de qualquer tipo de emoção – O mortal, entretanto, não pode usufruir desses poderes, não pode usá-los, não pode _externá-los_, porque seu corpo e sua existência não são preparados para isso. Mas quando um outro elfo se conecta a esse humano através de um ritual de morte – e aí ela soltou o ombro de Sirius para perfurar o corpo de Ísis –, ele passa esses poderes para tal elfo, e passa a ter controle sobre esses poderes mesmo que eles se manifestem em outra pessoa. É algo difícil de explicar na prática – ela intensificou o aperto no coração de Sirius –, mas muito útil se tanto o mortal quando o elfo forem de confiança e estiverem dispostos a trabalharem juntos.

Houve uma pausa. Sirius não via ou sentia mais nada; convenceu-se de que estava morto.

Mas a voz de Kenna soou outra vez, ainda mais clara do que antes.

– Mortal, o Senhor dos poderes. – e Black sentiu-se forçado a abrir os olhos. Conteve outro grito ao ver que estava jogado no chão, sem nenhum arranhão, sem nenhuma dor física, mas coberto de sangue – E elfo, o Títere dos poderes.

E Ísis tombou do outro lado de Kenna, seu vestido branco manchado embora também não estivesse mais ferida.

o/\o

– _Imperio._

O sussurro de Zoe Brown foi quase inaudível. Se Remo não estivesse a menos de trinta centímetros de distância dela, não teria escutado.

– Neil?

Helenya Patil, do outro lado de Lupin, estremeceu ao ouvir a voz masculina ecoar pelo corredor à beira do qual o grupo estava escondido. Remo, que olhava para o chão em uma tentativa de não emitir som algum, ergueu a cabeça devagar para olhar para Moody, Lummy e Woody, parados atrás da parede paralela à qual ele próprio usava como esconderijo. Estavam parados em um comprido corredor que levava a outro corredor, onde haviam encontrado quatro homens de guarda em frente a uma grande porta de madeira.

Quatro Comensais da Morte. Zoe tinha enfeitiçado um deles com uma Maldição Imperdoável; o grupo precisava ser discreto, ou do contrário nunca chegariam até os cativos de Lord Voldemort, mas aparentemente um dos servos do Senhor das Trevas havia notado que havia algo errado com aquele que Brown enfeitiçara.

Remo apertou a varinha com força.

– Neil? – voltou a grunhir o Comensal – O que há com você, idiota?

– Nada, Scabior, só pensei ter ouvido algum som estranho vindo lá de dentro. – respondeu Neil, sob o comando de Zoe, e Remo sorriu para ela quando esta o olhou de soslaio, como se perguntasse em silêncio se havia se saído bem – Não sei por que o Lorde das Trevas nos manda vigiar os corredores externos, ninguém jamais viria procurá-lo no Ministério da Magia.

– Não somos ninguém para contestar as ordens de nosso Senhor, Neil, cale-se e obedeça-o. Ele é cuidadoso, e no lugar dele eu faria exatamente a mesma coisa, baixar a guarda por pretensão é insanidade e só um imbecil como você, realmente, poderia sugerir algo tão... – mas a voz de Scabior silenciou. Moody havia erguido a varinha discretamente.

– O que vocês dois estão cochichando aí? – quis saber uma terceira voz, ainda mais agressiva que as outras duas – Façam silêncio!

– Clearwater. – falou o quarto Comensal. Espantosamente, o tom deste era calmo e controlado, e talvez por isso o mais assustador – Deixe-os.

Helenya Patil, ainda um pouco trêmula mas obstinada, ergueu sua varinha também. Ajoelhou-se no chão para poder espiar para dentro do corredor, e esperou silenciosamente que o último Comensal a se manifestar se distraísse para que ela pudesse lançar seu feitiço.

– Certo, certo, Magnus. – Clearwater bufou depois de um tempo em silêncio – Mas se eles voltarem a cochichar...

– _Imperio._

Houve uma pausa. Soaram passos leves, lentos, furtivos; e, de repente, Remo soube que o Comensal chamado Magnus havia percebido o que estava acontecendo.

Lupin saltou do esconderijo com a varinha erguida no momento em que o homem, encapuzado e de frente para ele, tentava empurrar a porta de madeira sem fazer barulho. Magnus foi surpreendido; quando Aluado conjurou seu feitiço, seguro do que fazia, ele não teve condições de reagir.

– _Imperio!_

– Muito bem, Remo Lupin, muito bem. – depois de um suspiro geral de alívio, Elias Woody se aproximou de Aluado e deu-lhe tapinhas amigáveis nas costas – Agora vai ficar mais fácil, esses quatro serão nossos escudos quando encontrarmos outros servos de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Moody ignorou a pequena primeira vitória do grupo dentro do Ministério.

– Onde estão os irmãos McKinnon?

– Aqui. – Doug e Kurt, apressados, surgiram da saleta próxima ao corredor onde estavam todos – Não há Comensais nos outros andares que pudemos checar. – e aí ele viu os quatro homens encapuzados, parados obedientemente em frente a porta de madeira – Não há dúvidas de que o esconderijo é aqui.

– Então vamos logo. – ordenou Lummy, empurrando Woody. Remo podia notar que não havia mais vestígio algum da animação infantil da Mestiça em sua voz aguda, e preocupou-se com isso – Já perdemos tempo demais.

Ninguém discordou da menina. E, enquanto passava com o grupo pelas portas que os Comensais da Morte de Lord Voldemort guardavam com tanto descaso, Lupin não pôde deixar de pensar em Lily.

o/\o

– Não fui eu. – disse Lily teimosamente – Foi apenas uma coincidência.

James estava aflito.

– Mas...!

– Eles pararam de brigar, não pararam?! – impaciente, Lily apontou para os Mestiços sentados ou deitados no chão, que arfavam – Isso é o que importa!

– Lily... Evans... – ofegou Adam, sentado no chão com uma mão apertando o peito ferido e a outra erguida na direção da ruiva – Sua voz... Nas nossas mentes...

– Como uma bruxa pode controlar Desdobramentos de Alma com tanta facilidade? – interrompeu Tad, erguendo os olhos preocupados do corpo de Jenny que jazia desacordado em seus braços – Isso é... Impossível. Não pode ter sido você. A voz que ouvimos certamente foi outra e, como ao mesmo tempo você gritou, nós confundimos os sons.

– Exatamente, foi coincidência. – concordou Lily, aliviada por finalmente haver alguém com um pouco de bom-senso ali – Assunto encerrado. – e aí se dirigiu quase exclusivamente a James, que parecia prestes a insistir mais.

– Tudo bem. – grunhiu o maroto – Quando tudo isso terminar, conversaremos sobre isso.

– Por falar nisso, – Lis, a menos ferida entre todos, ergueu-se do chão. Sua costumeira expressão mau-humorada parecia acentuada por uma mistura de raiva, revolta e apreensão; quando falou, sua voz saiu grave e quase sussurrante – está na hora de cada um escolher de que lado vai ficar.

O assunto pegou a todos de surpresa; em um momento, estavam todos preocupados com o que Evans poderia ter causado aos Mestiços, e de repente essa preocupação parecia ínfima e ridícula. O grupo dos Treze Mestiços, os únicos sobreviventes do extermínio de elfos não-puros em Valinor, estava dividido; não poderiam prosseguir juntos enquanto perseguissem ideais completamente contrários. E, embora isso fosse gerar ainda mais lutas entre seres tão poderosos, eles não podiam mais adiar a decisão.

– Jenny e eu – começou Tad depois de um longo silêncio, aparentemente decidindo que deveria tomar a iniciativa – sabemos bem o que estamos fazendo, sabemos que é o que deve ser feito. Por mais que todos nós tenhamos vontade de salvar Angely... A vida dela, perto da liberdade dos elfos e da vida de tantos mortais que Voldemort capturou, não deve ser posta em tão alta estima.

– Você acha mesmo que haverá liberdade entre os elfos sem Angely? – repentinamente, Bright ergueu a voz acima da de Tad antes que ele sequer terminasse sua frase. Não falava com paixão, e tampouco aparentava raiva; parecia, na verdade, ao mesmo tempo divertida e entediada com as palavras do Mestiço – Se você realmente pensasse assim, não teria ido a Hogwarts atrás dela com todos nós. Sabemos bem que Angely Nelly é parte essencial, senão _primordial_, desta luta.

– Ou escolhemos lutar ou escolhamos salvá-la. – insistiu Tad com teimosia – E quem insistiu para que reintegrássemos Nelly ao grupo foi Doug.

– E ele sabe melhor do que qualquer um de nós o que um futuro sem Angely nos espera.

– Ele está cego de amor por ela desde que nasceu!

Lis riu alto, em um tom sarcástico. Era um som intimidador.

– Doug McKinnon pode ser tudo, Tad, menos _cego._ Você sabe disso.

– Acho – interveio a voz calma de Seth Judd, talvez prevendo outra discussão acalorada diante do olhar rancoroso de Tad. Ele olhava para Lily enquanto falava, o que incomodou James – que deveríamos entrar no Ministério e ouvir o que Doug tem a dizer sobre isso. Ele e Ísis estão lutando com tudo o que possuem para salvar Angely e nós, elfos, somos seres egoístas por natureza; é _preciso_ que haja um bom motivo para que eles se oponham a Jenny dessa forma.

Houve silêncio. Os Mestiços estavam concentrados em seus próprios pensamentos, em suas próprias teorias; apenas Seth continuava encarando Lils, que de repente começou a se sentir muito desconfortável, e depois de um tempo ele sorriu para ela enquanto se erguia devagar. Os ferimentos que todos eles haviam adquirido na breve batalha sem sentido estavam, aos poucos, sendo curados; graças à promessa que tinham feito uns aos outros, todo o grupo podia desfrutar de pelo menos uma parte dos poderes de Meybiki.

– Lily Evans, o que acha que devemos fazer?

O espanto foi geral. Pego de surpresa, Peter se engasgou; Alicia empalideceu tanto quanto Frank, Lucy interrompeu a análise que fazia nos ferimentos de Jen por longos segundos, Alice franziu tanto a testa que seus olhos desapareceram sob a sombra de suas sobrancelhas e James se aproximou mais da namorada. Abraçou-a, oferecendo-lhe proteção; a ruiva sorriu para ele antes de voltar-se para Seth com gentileza.

– Desde o começo eu acho errado que haja essa disputa para ver de que lado cada um vai ficar. Cada um poderia... Simplesmente decidir que caminho vai tomar, e se em algum momento precisarmos nos enfrentar em nome dos nossos ideais, nos enfrentaremos e que vençam os melhores. – ela parou, pensando um pouco mais, e finalmente acrescentou em um tom cauteloso – Mas na realidade isso é entre vocês; acho que nós, quer dizer, eu e todos os bruxos aqui, não estamos de lado algum, queremos simplesmente ajudar os "mortais" que Voldemort têm sob seu poder.

– Concordo. – disse Adam imediatamente após ouvir com atenção as palavras de Lils – Não temos que nos preocupar com esses bruxos, eles não vão nos meter no nosso caminho, na verdade eles só estão aqui porque precisamos da ajuda deles para adentrar o prédio bruxo e eles precisam de nosso poder para sobreviverem lá dentro. E quanto a nós, Mestiços... Vamos deixar nossas lutas para o momento em que for preciso lutar. Não tem sentido nos matarmos agora.

– Finalmente um acordo. – Lis revirou os olhos e depois se voltou para Tad quase como se o desafiasse a contrariá-la – Temos um acordo, certo?

Tad suspirou.

– Temos.

E, no mesmo instante em que o Mestiço disse isso, um estalo altíssimo soou anunciando a chegada repentina de três homens que se ajoelharam diante dos elfos e mortais que se puseram de pé em um pulo.

– Somos enviados do Príncipe Eric. – anunciou um deles, erguendo a cabeça enquanto os outros dois permaneciam olhando para seus punhos pressionados contra o asfalto ruim e sujo da ruela escura e mal-cheirosa. Os três tinham orelhas pontudas, eram bonitos e muito louros – o que dava a impressão de serem idênticos – e pareciam vestidos com fardas azul-marinhas com botões e fios de ouro; os dois da ponta tinham espadas presas nas bainhas penduradas em cintos em suas cinturas, enquanto o porta-voz carregava um arco e flechas nos ombros.

– Vocês estão vestidos como se estivessem em estado de Guerra. – observou Aaron, que até o momento havia se mantido em silêncio, com espanto – O que estão fazendo aqui? Eric resolveu tomar partido contra o pai dele?

– Não, lorde. – respondeu o porta-voz com paciência e respeito.

– Eric quer lutar contra _nós?_ – supôs Lis com escárnio.

– Não, milady.

– Então o que houve? – insistiu Aaron.

E o porta-voz pigarreou.

– Sirius Black, Ísis Lian, Kenna e Doug McKinnon estão sob pena de morte. Aquele que tiver contato com qualquer um deles e não avisar ao Príncipe Eric e sua Guarda, automaticamente será condenado também; não os matem, os capturem, o Príncipe deseja ter contato com eles antes de matá-los. Qualquer resistência é inútil; quem não reconhece esta sentença como generosa e justa diante do crime de Violação de Túmulo e Traição, fale e enfrente nossas espadas. Qualquer um que não reconhecer o poder de Eric como legítimo, que fique diante de nossas flechas. Alguém se opõe a nós?

– Eu me oponho.

E todos se viraram para trás, espantados diante da segurança da voz mortal que falava.

Sirius, com as mãos nos bolsos de uma calça jeans, vestido com uma camisa de manga curta preta sobreposta a uma branca, exibia um sorriso de confiança e sarcasmo no rosto jovial e bonito. Estava parado na boca da ruela suja e olhava com superioridade para os guardas; James reprimiu um grito ao vê-lo, mas Lily e Alicia gritaram de susto por ele.

Os guardas se ergueram. Pelo jeito, conheciam Sirius também; os dois da ponta sacaram suas espadas, mostrando lâminas compridas, finas, muito claras e afiadíssimas, enquanto o do meio preparava uma flecha no arco tão rápido que ninguém sequer conseguiu enxergar seus movimentos.

– Não resista e não será ferido por enquanto, Sirius Black. – anunciou o porta-voz, ainda frio e calmo como se estivesse apenas fazendo uma visita casual a um velho conhecido – Você será levado de volta para Valinor sob nossas armas e restaurará o orgulho do Príncipe que...

– Nah. – Sirius fez um aceno negativo. Seu sorriso se alargou; ele tirou uma das mãos do bolso e fez um aceno para os três guardas, desafiando-os a se aproximarem mais – Terão que me ferir se quiserem me levar.

O bruxo não precisou falar duas vezes. Os elfos com as espadas se adiantaram, sincronizados, quase correndo na direção de seu alvo, enquanto o porta-voz continuou parado; esperou menos de um segundo para soltar a corda de seu arco e posicionar outra flecha.

– NÃO! – James viu-se gritando, desesperado, mas era tarde demais. A flecha voou veloz, chegou a Sirius muito antes dos guardas...

... e parou no ar exatamente em frente ao peito do maroto.

O vento soprou mais forte. Black abriu os braços, ainda sorrindo, e os guardas que corriam em sua direção pararam; o porta-voz lançou mais uma flecha, duas, três, e todas pararam em frente a diferentes pontos do tórax de Sirius, as pontas afiadas deixando de tocá-lo por muito pouco. Os cabelos do maroto voavam com violência por causa do vento de repente forte, cobrindo seu rosto, e ele continuava ali, majestoso, parado, desafiando os elfos. Foi então que um clarão silencioso cegou a todos por um breve instante; e, de repente, um espírito de aura sinistra flutuava logo atrás de Sirius, um pouco acima da cabeça dele.

Era Ísis. De braços abertos e cabelos ainda mais revoltos do que os do bruxo, suas roupas semelhantes à do maroto voavam violentamente sobre sua pele branca. Ao mesmo tempo em que Black, ela fez um gesto repentino: as flechas se tornaram um pó que desapareceu antes de tocar o chão.

E antes mesmo do pó desaparecer, os três guardas caíram. Quando o corpo do porta-voz tocou o chão, uma mulher de unhas assustadoramente compridas simplesmente materializou-se de pé ao lado dele; de rosto impassível e rígido como pedra, olhos escuros e assustadoramente profundos, ela fitou o elfo.

– Inconscientes. – relatou, então fez um pequeno corte em X na bochecha do porta-voz.

– Mande-os de volta a Eric como forma de aviso. – disse Ísis no momento em que seus pés tocaram o chão e o vento cessou. Ela segurou o braço de Sirius, parecendo extremamente contrariada, e o puxou na direção de Kenna para que os três se reunissem novamente; sem nem ao menos responder, a elfa fez um aceno displicente e os corpos desapareceram, ao que Ísis voltou-se para o maroto – E não seja tão _dramático_, Black. Pare de se mostrar, simplesmente lute. Isso tudo já é ruim o bastante sem que você fique se achando, e quero lembrar-lhe que Kenna não teve meu consentimento ao me tornar sua marionete, então _chega._

– Angely ama a mim, e não a você, então o poder é meu, e não seu, e eu o uso da forma como quiser. – Sirius riu – Merlin, você viu a cara deles?!

– O poder está dentro de você, mas se manifesta através de mim, então faça o que eu mandar se quiser salvar sua querida Nelly. – respondeu Ísis, ignorando o último comentário – Não haja como um bebê bem agora, bastardo, o Anjo depende de nós e seria ridículo sermos pegos por Voldemort ou Meneldur por causa de sua infantilidade a esta altura dos acontecimentos.

Sirius sorriu e encolheu os ombros. Mas seu rosto se anuviou quando olhou para frente, na direção do grupo de bruxos e Mestiços, e seus olhos encontraram os olhos de James.

O bruxo fez um gesto brusco de dispensa ainda encarando o amigo com firmeza, e no mesmo instante a mão de Ísis fez o mesmo gesto involuntariamente. Atingidos por uma força invisível e forte, Lily, James, Peter, Tad com Jenny nos braços, Lucy, Adam e Lis – os mais próximos, que impediam a passagem de Sirius, Lian e Kenna – abriram passagem sem querer; Ísis grunhiu.

– Pare com isso, idiota! – ralhou ela – Se for ficar se exibindo com os poderes de Angely, eu vou interromper a ligação entre nós e você não vai ter como usá-los de forma nenhuma!

– Ísis.

Eles pararam diante do som da voz de Meybiki. Ele estava logo em frente a cabine que levava ao Ministério, junto aos bruxos que haviam ficado para esperá-lo; Lian fez um aceno de cabeça para ele, voltando a andar para aproximar-se.

– Doug, Kurt e Lupin entraram há quanto tempo?

– Meia hora.

Sirius se sobressaltou.

– Angely não tinha uma hora para ser salva?!

– Isso foi antes de Kenna manifestar os poderes de Nelly em você. – respondeu Isis rapidamente, sem querer explicar mais. Voltou a encarar Meybiki – Tem como entrarmos discretamente?

Ele fez um aceno na direção dos aurores logo atrás de si.

– Sim.

– Então vamos, já perdemos tempo demais em Valinor. – ela fez uma careta – Black chamou atenção demais.

Sirius riu.

– Não finja que não era isso que você queria.

E estavam todos prontos para descer até o Ministério da Magia quando, devagar e quase com hesitação, Aaron, Seth, Bright e Lucy se espremerem dentro da cabine telefônica sem dizerem sequer uma palavra a alguém.

o/\o

Quando as paredes pararam de girar em volta do grupo, eles se entreolharam em silêncio.

– Tenho que admitir – disse Zoe Brown depois de um longo silêncio – que eu nunca havia entrado no Departamento de Mistérios. – ela olhou para todas as portas exatamente iguais em torno deles na sala circular – Não sei para onde ir, sinto muito.

– Menina tola, mesmo se você tivesse passado sua vida aqui dentro não saberia para onde ir. – Moody grunhiu – Voldemort pode estar em qualquer lugar.

– Vamos nos separar. – sugeriu Woody, embora parecesse desejar não precisar dizer isso – Tem quantas portas aqui, doze? Treze?

– Com certeza há mais portas do que pessoas disponíveis. – retrucou Patil asperamente – E se estivermos juntos, seremos muito mais fortes. Vamos morrer em questão de segundos se nos separarmos.

– Vocês ignoram o fato de que sou muito superior a vocês, bruxos. – desdenhou Doug. Kurt lançou-lhe um olhar de repreensão, mas ele não deu atenção e prosseguiu no mesmo tom – Sinto a aura dos servos de Voldemort daqui de dentro com tanta clareza que poderia fazer um mapa da localização deles.

– Ótimo, – resmungou Woody, irritado – agora vamos para a direção oposta a qual eles estão.

– Exatamente. – concordou Doug, para o espanto do grupo – _Vocês_ vão para a direção oposta dos Comensais. Daqui também consigo sentir a localização dos bruxos e elfos presos, ou pelo menos daqueles que seu Lorde não está usando no momento em uma batalha qualquer ao redor do mundo.

– Ele não é nosso Lorde. – retrucou Brown pacientemente – E acho que não é só sobre isso que você está enganado, McKinnon. Como os Comensais podem estar longe dos prisioneiros?

– Estou falando da _maior concentração_ de Comensais que, sim, não está junto dos prisioneiros. Provavelmente os servos de Voldemort estão, em sua maioria, vigiando Eliot.

– Voldemort está aqui? – perguntou Moody, como sempre sem rodeios.

– No Ministério? Não. Já disse, ele está em algum lugar usando os elfos e bruxos nascido-trouxas como exército.

– Hm. Bom. – Alastor se endireitou e olhou em volta com desconfiança – Para que lado estão os prisioneiros?

Foi Kurt quem mostrou o caminho. O menino abriu a porta com um simples toque e segurou-a aberta para que os bruxos passassem; ainda desconfiados, mas cientes de que não tinham qualquer outra opção, eles passaram.

Quando a porta se fechou depois do último auror, Patil, passar, as paredes – ou o chão – giraram outra vez. Agora eram só Kurt, Doug e Remo; os três se entreolharam e Remo pigarreou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

– E Sirius?

– Ele, Ísis e outra elfa, Kenna, já saíram de Valinor com o que foram pegar lá e provavelmente acabaram de entrar no Ministério. – Doug fez um aceno para as portas e andou na direção que escolhera – Vamos andando. Logo eles vão nos alcançar.

Lupin não respondeu, simplesmente seguiu o elfo e seu irmão fantasmagórico. Não havia mais volta; estava se lançando na direção do perigo, mergulhando na direção da morte para tentar salvar Angely. Estava calmo; tinha que acreditar que tudo daria certo. Era a única forma de manter-se lúcido.

E sua batalha começou ao mesmo tempo em que várias outras.

o/\o

– Meu Deus. – murmurou Lucy, chocada depois de ouvir um breve relato sobre tudo o que havia acontecido com Sirius – E agora você simplesmente... – ela apontou para Ísis – Controla a Lian?!

– Não. – negou Ísis friamente. Havia recuperado sua impassibilidade; aparentemente havia se conformado com o fato de ser a Títere dos poderes que pertenciam a Black – Os poderes de Nelly me controlam.

– E quem controla os poderes de Angely sou eu. – Sirius sorriu, mas voltou a ficar sério quase imediatamente. Precisava agir com lucidez e concentração para salvar seu Anjo da Morte – Isso me lembra... Por que não seqüestramos a Lily nem nada do tipo?

– Ainda não é hora. – respondeu Kenna depois de um tempo de silêncio em que percebeu que ninguém sabia responder direito – Ela virá até nós mais tarde.

Com a lembrança das garras daquela mulher atravessando seu corpo ainda fresca em sua memória, Sirius preferiu deixar o assunto morrer enquanto o grupo andava pelo átrio do Ministério na direção dos elevadores. Preferiu passar para outra pergunta: olhando de Lucy para os bruxos Parkinson e Vane e deles para Meybiki, Aaron, Seth e finalmente Bright, ele franziu a testa.

– Por que vocês vieram?

– Vou chegar aos prisioneiros muito mais facilmente se estiver com vocês, e depois ainda vou poder presenciar a loucura que vai ser salvar a Angely. – Lucy deu de ombros – Além disso, aquela garota, Jenny, é insuportável. E... – ela hesitou. Sirius pensou ter visto-a corar, mas continuou em silêncio, esperando – Devo minha vida a Angely.

– Todos lá fora devem. – retrucou Black, referindo-se aos bruxos, com amargura – Pelo menos _você_ pensou nisso.

– Espantado?

Ele preferiu não responder enquanto as grades do elevador se fechavam com estardalhaço. Tinha uma vaga noção de que uma voz de mulher dizia alguma coisa sobre os andares do Ministério, mas não conseguia prestar atenção.

– Tenho vontade de proteger Angely. – revelou Aaron repentinamente. – É um instinto, e agora eu o compreendo.

– Todos nós, Mestiços, temos esse instinto. – interveio Bright – Mas Jenny nos pressiona quase a ponto de nos fazer esquecer dele.

– Pressiona?

– O poder dela é a hipnose. – Lucy deu de ombros ao responder – Eu notei como ela consegue convencer as pessoas a segui-la com facilidade.

– Ela hipnotizou James? – Sirius tentou, sem sucesso, esconder a esperança que sentia.

– Tenho certeza de que não. Ele está com Jen e os outros para salvar os pais da Lily.

– Hm.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Black podia sentir com facilidade o nível de seriedade e tensão dos Mestiços, e a cada andar que eles desciam Ísis, Kenna, Aaron, Seth e Bright pareciam mais e mais nervosos. Quando o elevador finalmente parou, ele estava completamente convencido de que havia algo errado; então as grades se afastaram fazendo muito barulho de novo, e Sirius estava pronto para perguntar o que acontecera quando ouviu uma risada áspera vinda do lado de fora do cubículo.

– Vejam só! – riu um grande homem velho e arcado, parado no meio do corredor que ficava exatamente em frente ao elevador do qual o grupo saiu devagar, cauteloso, meio assustado. Sirius nunca havia visto aquela pessoa antes, mas imediatamente soube de quem se tratava: ele possuía olhos muito parecidos com os de Angely, olhos muito mais escuros e sem vida do que os dela, mas de mesmo formato e força.

Sirius não precisou perguntar para Ísis de quem se tratava. E, mesmo que Meneldur não tivesse se apresentado, Black saberia que era ele, assim como saberia também o que ele estava fazendo parado ali.

– Meu nome é Meneldur. – o velho curvou-se em uma reverência de provocação e zombaria – Sou o avô de Angely Nelly e estou aqui para matá-lo, Sirius Black.

Então sorriu mais ainda e ergueu a mão esquerda, mantendo a outra atrás das costas com displicência.

– Seja obediente pelo menos uma vez na vida. _Morra._

o/\o

– Não entendo por que Lucy se foi.

Alice riu no escuro diante do comentário baixo e ressentido de Lily. Eles, finalmente, estavam esmagados dentro da cabine telefônica, descendo para o Ministério; por sorte, Vane havia dito os números do orelhão a Britteny antes de descer.

– Ela ama acima de tudo a possibilidade de ver magníficas manifestações de poder. – explicou a irmã O'Connel mais velha – E isso é o que mais vai acontecer enquanto Ísis, Kurt, Doug e todos os outros estiverem salvando Angely.

– Hm.

A luz invadiu a cabine aos poucos. Quando todos saíram ali de dentro, aliviados, entreolharam-se, fitando o quase completamente silencioso e enorme átrio do Ministério da Magia, e dirigiram-se devagar na direção de elevadores de grades douradas. Formavam um grupo grande que, por isso, caminhava lentamente e de forma desordenada; mal haviam percorrido metade do curto caminho até os elevadores, perto da enorme fonte cheia de galeões no fundo, quando uma explosão soou ensurdecedora e abalou as estruturas do salão.

– Sirius. – sussurrou James, assustado, e todos os perigos do mundo não chegariam a causar a agonia que o maroto sentiu ao ter certeza absoluta que seu melhor e mais fiel amigo estava correndo um grave perigo.

Ou estava morto.


	24. Sobrevivência

"_A serpente_

_Foi ferida, mas não foi morta. E conseqüentemente_

_Ela vai juntar um a um seus pedaços._

_Será de novo a mesma a nos perseguir os passos_

_E vulnerável ficará ao seu dente perverso_

_Nossa frágil maldade. Ah! Desabe o universo,_

_Rolem por sua vez arruinados os dois mundos_

_Do que sentar-se à mesa entre receios profundos_

_E de pesadelos cruéis ter o sono cortado,_

_Pelas noites a fora."_

_- Macbeth, Shakespeare._

**Sobrevivência.**

A luz e o calor insuportáveis, letais, sumiram tão rapidamente como haviam surgido, como se retornassem à palma da mão estendida de Meneldur. Ele sorriu diante da fumaça e do pó ao qual partes das paredes haviam se reduzido; virou-se para voltar de onde surgira, para retornar à presença de seu velho amigo Eliot, certo de que todos os vermes estavam mortos, mas deteve-se. Teve menos de um segundo para se defender de uma rajada de vento cheia de minúsculas partículas de concreto, afiadas e mortais.

– Boa tentativa. – zombou uma voz em meio a poeira que baixava – Talvez você tenha tempo para me ensinar esse truque com a luz e tudo mais depois que estiver derrotado. Quer dizer... – e Sirius Black riu – Isso se não estiver morto.

Havia uma parede de vidro atrás de Black, uma redoma que irradiava poderosa magia e envolvia Lucy, Parkinson, Vane, Meybiki, Aaron, Seth, Bright e Kenna. O maroto não demonstrava isso em seu rosto confiante, mas sua respiração estava irregular e seu coração doía no peito por causa do susto; não havia esperado um ataque tão repentino e destruidor vindo de Meneldur conjurado tão rapidamente, e reagir à luz que se aproximara, feroz, havia exigido uma força que estava acima de qualquer coisa que ele já havia imaginado poder agüentar. Cinco minutos atrás, Sirius era um bruxo brincando com habilidades que lhe permitiam fazer coisas as quais estava acostumado, mas sem uma varinha; agora, ele sentia seu sangue arder em suas veias com a passagem de um poder indescritivelmente grande e opressor para seu corpo humano.

Ísis flutuava em frente à Black. Obviamente, ela não tinha problemas com o poder que manifestava através de seus atos, porque a magia de Angely não corria em suas veias; Lian era uma Títere: não dona dos poderes, e sim fantoche deles. Como o corpo de Sirius era fraco demais, ela era responsável por manifestar os ataques através da conexão com o bruxo, e Black não queria nem imaginar o tamanho da dor e agonia que sentiria se precisasse carregar o peso da magia de Angel sozinho.

– Ok. – Lucy ofegou, tocando de leve a parede de vidro que se formara diante do gesto sincronizado de Sirius e Ísis e protegia sua vida – Isso é inacreditável.

– Isso é mortal. – corrigiu Aaron, gentilmente puxando Crawford para longe do vidro indestrutível. Ele virou para Kenna quando se certificou de que a loira estava segura entre Seth e ele – Nós não deveríamos estar vivos. Eu já vi Meneldur desintegrar Elfos tão poderosos quanto Nelly com esse poder, incluindo meus pais nessa conta, e nenhum deles sequer conseguiu se proteger, quanto mais proteger outras pessoas.

– Creio que tenha escutado sobre Ísis Lian ser a Títere dos poderes de Angely Nelly, Aaron Striker. – Kenna arranhou a superfície com suas unhas compridas – O poder das duas se funde quando Ísis ataca através de Sirius Black.

– Isso não seria o bastante para deter o poder de Tar-Meneldur.

– Angely ama Black. E o amor de um Elfo ou de um Mestiço por um mortal traz conseqüências poderosíssimas, principalmente quando a Mestiça em questão possui habilidades além do que ela mesma imagina.

– Está querendo dizer que Nelly é ainda mais forte do que pensamos?

A sombra de um sorriso apareceu no rosto impenetrável de Kenna.

– Assista. – respondeu ela com um gesto para Sirius.

E o grupo virou-se para o bruxo no momento em que ele fechou os olhos e esticou os braços em frente ao corpo. Seus dedos indicadores estavam retos enquanto os outros permaneciam arcados em forma de semi-círculo; Ísis copiou os gestos involuntariamente, e as mãos dela se iluminaram enquanto formavam – em sincronia com as de Black – os contornos de uma bola tremeluzente. Meneldur, impassível, cortou o ar violentamente uma e outra vez, se aproximando de Ísis enquanto o fazia, e o movimento invisível e cortante do ar que os gestos do Rei provocavam ricocheteava em frente à Lian um milímetro antes de tocá-la.

– Não posso acreditar! – rugiu Meneldur, rindo alto enquanto continuava com sua seqüência de golpes inúteis à medida que o círculo de luz dentro das mãos de Lian ficava maior e mais nítido – Você se vendeu para um mortal, Ísis, querida? Tornou-se o fantoche de um bruxo nojento?

– Me tornei a Títere dos poderes da sua filha. – corrigiu Ísis. Sua voz soava fraca, pouco acima de um sussurro, mas seus olhos permaneceram fechados – A prova dos sentimentos que ela tem por esse mortal é essa força inacreditavelmente opressora que você está sentindo perpassar seu corpo como uma carga elétrica dolorosa agora, Meneldur. Você não pode matá-lo. Não pode vencê-lo.

– Não me faça rir. – o Rei trançou seus dedos e virou as palmas juntas na direção de Sirius com violência – Desde quando os poderes de Angely podem me derrotar? Desde quando os seus – ele riu outra vez – podem sequer me arranhar? Nada que vocês façam vai me atingir.

Em resposta, Sirius gritou e jogou todo o poder que tinha concentrado diretamente para Meneldur. A velocidade com que o círculo de energia chegou até o Rei foi perturbadora e ele desviou-se por muito pouco, tanto que seu braço direito tocou de raspão no golpe de Black e fez a energia explodir. Mas Meneldur não estava lá quando isso aconteceu: o homem lançou-se contra Ísis antes que fosse atingido pelo estouro ensurdecedor, e de repente ele e Ísis voavam de um lado para o outro, desviando-se e realizando ataques físicos destruidores, e eles se moviam tão velozmente que nem mesmo os elfos dentro do vidro conseguiam identificar os movimentos. Sirius pulava para os lados, socava e chutava o ar em movimentos inacreditavelmente precisos, e a partir dos gestos dele era possível ter uma vaga idéia do que acontecia na luta: era impossível perceber sequer quem era quem na disputa entre o Rei e Lian, porque a todo o momento eles se moviam tão rápido que era como se sumissem em pleno ar.

– Eu me pergunto se Angely ainda está viva! – gritou Meneldur de repente, no exato momento em que Ísis pulou para o lado de Black para ficar longe de um ataque do homem. Meio ofegante e exibindo um sorriso triunfante, o _Tar_ dos Elfos dobrou os joelhos e encostou as mãos no frio gelado em uma posição felina que era muito característica de Angel – Se ela ainda não se sacrificou completamente por causa da mãe, contudo, isso quer dizer que eu ainda posso ter herdeiros Mestiços poderosíssimos. Imortais. Afinal, Doug McKinnon continua lutando por ela mais do que tudo, huh?

Black parou completamente de se mover e olhou para o Rei com uma expressão impenetrável.

– Sirius! – Ísis exclamou entre os dentes trincados.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – o bruxo ignorou Lian e continuou encarando Meneldur. Era óbvio, mesmo para as percepções humanas dele, que o avô de Angel estava apenas distraindo-o para conseguir descansar: o homem já estava velho e sua resistência era inferior à de Ísis, por mais poderoso que pudesse ser.

Mas, mesmo sabendo disso, Sirius simplesmente não podia retomar o controle seu corpo de repente paralisado de espanto e pavor.

– Destino, Sirius Black, destino! – Meneldur firmou-se em sua posição felina e riu mais uma vez. O rosto dele estava contorcido em uma expressão de maliciosa satisfação – McKinnon é o prometido de Angely desde que eles nasceram, _eles se amam desde que existem._ Você não achou que um ser extremamente durável e diferente da sua espécie em muitos aspectos poderia viver entre os bruxos por muito mais tempo, certo, Black?

– Eu...

– Por que você acha que a minha neta hesitou tanto em se envolver com qualquer bruxo? Ela sabia que um dia teria que deixar vocês para se juntar aos últimos Mestiços e dar continuidade à nossa raça. Proteger a família. – ele sorriu – Existem tantos tipos de amores no mundo, Black, e ao mesmo tempo em que Angel te ama – isso é inegável – ela também ama Doug. E eu particularmente acredito que o instinto de sobrevivência supera o desejo por felicidade, não concorda?

– Angely nunca...

– Salve a minha netinha querida, jogue-a nos braços de Doug e a segurança dela estará garantida. Mas enquanto ela viver entre bruxos mortais, ela vai ficar dividida entre o que é e o que deseja ser... E considerando a existência de Ellaen di Nanaor, certamente você sabe o quanto isso é arriscado para ela.

Sirius tremeu, finalmente atingido pelas palavras de Meneldur. Elas continham um veneno consistente e agressivo, mas apelativo para quem não tinha a perspectiva apaixonada de Black, e a onda de medo que tomou conta de sua consciência foi o bastante para fazê-lo hesitar. Foi só um segundo, e, no entanto, bastou: o Rei desapareceu e, menos de um segundo depois, estava em cima de Sirius.

Houve um estouro. Dois corpos colidiram com o chão de mármore, deslizaram juntos até uma parede e fizeram-na rachar com a violência do choque. Confuso, Black percebeu que estava de pé e intacto, ainda ao lado de Ísis – igualmente estática, intocável, mas sem sinal de incompreensão no rosto. Lian olhava séria para os corpos que agora já se postavam diante um do outro, erguidos, e seus olhos lampejaram rapidamente para o vidro atrás deles: havia uma pessoa a menos entre elfos e bruxos.

As unhas de ferro indestrutível de Kenna cintilavam diante da luz que os contornos de Meneldur haviam assumido como proteção instintiva. Eles se encaravam.

– Traidora. – sibilou o Rei para a Elfa que, mesmo para sua espécie, era incomum.

– Siga em frente sem se deter em lutas que não levarão ao objetivo principal, Ísis Lian. – Kenna disse sem olhar para trás – Não hesite, Sirius Black. Coloque suas prioridades e seus sentimentos em uma balança e lute sem importar o que isso vá custar, ou desista.

E sem aviso, mais rapidamente do que uma batida de coração, Kenna e Meneldur avançaram um para o outro e desapareceram da sala.

O vidro que protegia aqueles que não estavam envolvidos na luta se dissolveu. Sirius cambaleou, a visão embaçada, mas Ísis segurou-o antes que se desequilibrasse completamente e obrigou Black a encará-la.

– Você não tem idéia do quanto eu quero, nesse momento, te matar da forma mais dolorosa possível. – ela sibilou – _No que estava pensando?!_ Por que não reagiu?!

Sirius não respondeu. Desviou o olhar, certificou-se de que estava firme e se concentrou na energia que corria por suas veias, concentrou-se em sua lembrança do cheiro de Angely, da textura da pele do amor da sua vida. Seu coração foi esmagado por causa do poder das memórias que tinha de seu anjo e da súbita força de sua consciência; Ísis soltou-o ao sentir a súbita aura esmagadoramente consistente e energética de Sirius, e o mesmo poder determinado espalhou-se também pelo corpo da elfa.

– Vamos nos separar. – ele anunciou – Precisamos encontrar Eliot._ Agora._

o/\o

– Eles estão em quatro. – Doug sussurrou para Remo – Eu tenho quase certeza que a porta que eles estão guardando é a passagem para onde quer que Eliot esteja.

– Você disse quase a mesma coisa três portas atrás. – lembrou-lhe Lupin erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Mas nas outras portas havia menos Comensais, concorda?

Kurt deu de ombros quando o bruxo lançou-lhe um olhar de dúvida. Remo não gostava de seguir os irmãos McKinnon daquele jeito através de todas as portas e salas escuras que eles apontavam como caminho certo para o homem que salvaria Angely; eles só estavam perdendo mais e mais tempo.

O que ele poderia fazer além de concordar com Doug, contudo?

– Tudo bem. – Lupin concordou finalmente – Vamos atacá-los logo.

– Não. – Kurt deteve os outros dois com um gesto – Nós somos três, eles quatro. Vamos causar uma bagunça enorme com um ataque e isso atrairia os outros, que agora provavelmente estão próximos. Precisamos ser discretos, lembram?

– Então qual é o plano?

– Alguém será a isca. – respondeu Kurt para o irmão – Um de nós vai atrair os Comensais para a sala mais distante possível... enquanto os outros dois seguem em frente.

– E quando os Comensais cansarem de correr atrás de um bruxo invasor, serão _quatro contra um._ Morte certa pra quem for a isca. Ou seja – Doug sorriu sem nenhum traço de humor – sem chances. Passe pro plano B.

– Não há plano B.

– Ótimo, vamos atacá-los de uma vez!

– Doug! Não! – Doug deteve-se diante da urgência da voz do irmão mais novo, uma translúcida aparição não muito mais nítida do que fumaça – Confie em mim. O som de um duelo vai trazer o dobro de Comensais até nós.

– Pelo amor de Deus! – Doug bufou com impaciência – Nós somos Mestiços, cara! Vamos matá-los estalando os dedos!

– Seus dons não são exatamente mais notáveis do que os de um bruxo comum e eu não tenho meus poderes porque estou morto, McKinnon! – retrucou Kurt entre dentes, levemente irritado e adotando um tom mais suplicante – Por favor, me escute! Nós vamos perder a chance de trazer Angely de volta se perdermos Eliot, e Riddle vai matá-lo assim que souber que Elfos invadiram o prédio!

No momento em que disse isso, Kurt soube que tinha vencido a discussão. A simples idéia de não haver mais modo algum de salvar a vida de Angel era desesperadora; Remo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

– Eu vou. – disse. E, sem esperar qualquer resposta ou encorajamento, saiu do círculo de invisibilidade que Doug havia conjurado para esconder suas presenças.

Os Comensais o viram imediatamente. Diante do choque deles, Lupin sorriu; cheio de si, ergueu a varinha, silenciosamente matou um dos Comensais e correu para o lado oposto depois de cuspir ameaças e provocações.

Angely viveria, não importava o quanto isso iria custar.

o/\o

– Eles estão conosco.

A voz do Comensal ecoou pela câmara vazia de forma inexpressiva e entediada. Era Scabior; na mão dele, apontada para baixo, pendia uma varinha da qual saíam as cordas que prendiam os pulsos de Zoe Brown e Helenya Patil. Os três mostravam expressões confusas, apoiavam-se uns nos outros, e – Elias, a quem o Comensal Neil prendia, sabia bem – esforçavam-se para ficarem próximos para esconderem as varinhas que seguravam por dentro da manga das capas. Os outros servos de Voldemort, Clearwater e Magnus, não estavam ali: pelo canto do olho, Lupin via a porta pela qual os dois homens, junto com Moody e Lummyát, haviam entrado pouco antes do grupo ser abordado por outros Comensais.

Outros seis Comensais. E, na verdade, Wood desconfiava de que eles não faziam realmente parte do círculo íntimo de Voldemort, mas eram, sim, servos a quem o Lorde das Trevas dera o privilégio de vestir capas pretas e máscaras: eles não aparentavam ter talento o bastante para merecerem um lugar de destaque ao lado do grande Tom Riddle.

Mas isso não fazia deles menos ferozes e perigosos.

– Estão com vocês? – grunhiu um dos homens enormes por trás da máscara.

– Nós os capturamos. – respondeu Neil de forma automática e monótona. Era impossível não notar que havia algo errado com os Comensais, e isso levou Elias a desfazer discretamente os nós frouxos das cordas que prendiam seus pulsos – Eles estavam rondando o Ministério.

– E o que diabos um bando de crianças estaria fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite? – o maior entre os servos de Voldemort aproximou-se um passo mais e tirou o capuz. Ele tinha um rosto selvagem, com barba espessa, sobrancelhas grossas sobre olhos aguados e muito escuros, e o cabelo desgrenhado escondia a maior parte da face; ele desprendia cheiro de suor e álcool, e alguns de seus comparsas afastaram-se um pouco quando ele riu alto. – Acho que pegamos pequenos ratinhos cegos aqui.

E em um movimento inacreditavelmente fluído e rápido, o homem ergueu a varinha enquanto quase murmurava seu _"Avada Kedrava"_ ameaçador na direção de Wood. Imediatamente, Neil – que prendia o jovem auror – se lançou na frente do rapaz e tentou debilmente lançar um feitiço protetor para salvar a própria vida, mas não conseguiu: o feitiço atingiu o peito do Comensal e ele escorregou para o chão, seus olhos vazios e sem vida.

Houve um momento de silêncio chocado entre os servos de Voldemort, que encaravam o corpo de seu companheiro morto sem entender o que ele fizera. Os olhos de todos correram das mãos livres de Elias para as varinhas que os membros da Ordem da Fênix agora empunhavam abertamente; a compreensão se espalhou pelo rosto dos Comensais tão lentamente que Wood sorriu.

As portas de saída foram lacradas por Scabior.

– Ups! – exclamou Helenya Patil com uma piscadela – _Impedimenta!_

o/\o

Remo corria.

Corredores de estantes mergulhadas em sombras se transformavam em borrões difusos conforme, diante do som de passos que não só lhe seguiam, mas lhe cercavam, ele aumentava a velocidade. Não se importava com sua respiração ofegante; estava atraindo os Comensais para mais e mais fundo na câmara, então corria, corria e corria, mesmo que isso pudesse custar sua integridade. Estava exposto a feitiços que poderiam vir de todos os lados; às vezes, quando passava por frestas entre as estantes, Remo entrevia os homens de capa preta e máscara que lhe perseguiam, lhe caçavam como a um animal.

E Lupin corria.

– _Pare de fugir!_ – alguém chiou, em tom de riso, à esquerda de Remo, e ele viu uma luz esverdeada passar a centímetros de seu corpo e atingir a estante. Houve um estalo, a estante se desequilibrou, e aproveitando-se disso Lupin jogou o ombro contra as prateleiras: com um estrondo, o grande móvel desabou, e o maroto comemorou mentalmente quando um grito abafado vindo de sua direita soou.

– _Es... tupefaça..._ – ofegou Remo apontando a varinha para trás, por cima do ombro, mas só fagulhas débeis voaram na direção do Comensal.

O grande homem riu.

– Faça melhor! – ele gritou, com apenas um traço de controlada exaustão na voz – Faça assim: AVADA KEDRAVA!

Remo se jogou na direção da fresta entre a prateleira caída da direita e a última estante daquela parte da câmara, e por muito, muito pouco, a Maldição Imperdoável não atingiu Lupin. Ele estava começando a ficar apavorado; quase podia sentir o cheiro da morte se aproximando, e ele não podia mudar isso. Era um estudante do sétimo ano de Hogwarts lutando contra dois servos do temível Lord Voldemort; que chances poderia ter?

Lupin silenciosamente pediu perdão a Angely quando esbarrou no Comensal que corria atrás dele e finalmente havia alcançado-o, porque se desequilibrou e ao cair de costas perdeu a varinha na escuridão da câmara. Não poderia salvar sua amiga, sua protetora, o Anjo da Morte que lhe devolvera a vida tantos anos atrás ao chamá-lo para a sanidade outra vez. Morreria antes disso.

E sobre a cabeça do Comensal que ria, Remo viu Angely Nelly flutuando e estendendo a mão para ele como lhe oferecesse a salvação.

o/\o

– Jenny sumiu.

As vozes alteradas que discutiam calorosamente se calaram. Todos se viraram para Britteny, confusos; os ecos do saguão do Ministério da Magia morreram de súbito.

– _O quê?_ – perguntou Tad, não mais que sussurrando, depois de um tempo.

– Jenny. – repetiu Britteny sem se alterar – Ela sumiu.

– Impossível. – interveio Lis com desdém – Jen está ali, desmaiada, incapaz de se mover.

Ela apontou para um amontoado de panos ensangüentados no chão. Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Hm. Aparentemente não tão incapaz assim.

E as portas do elevador, antes trancadas, de repente se abriram, e a tranqüila voz feminina soou no espaço aberto bem diante do grupo. Eles se entreolharam; Tad não conseguia esconder a palidez.

– Vamos. – ele decidiu depois de engolir em seco e fechar os olhos por um segundo – Vamos. – repetiu.

Entraram no elevador. O que mais poderiam fazer?

o/\o

_– Lutar. – grunhiu Angely – É isso que nós podemos fazer._

_– É? – Remo riu e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, espreguiçando-se na grama e sorrindo para os raios de sol que tocavam sua pele entre as sombras das folhas da árvore – Na verdade isso é o que _você_ pode fazer, Angel._

_– E por quê?_

_– Porque eu morreria antes mesmo de lançar meu segundo feitiço. – ele sorriu para a amiga. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Lupin, com as pernas em um ângulo despreocupado, vestida com um manto preto sobre a blusa social branca e a calça jeans desbotada; seu rosto lindo, geralmente inexpressivo de uma forma suave e delicada, mostrava uma expressão infantilmente contrariada._

_– É claro que você não morreria. – ela retrucou em um tom irritado – Eu nunca te deixaria morrer. _Nunca.

_– Pessoas morrem o tempo todo. – Lupin deu de ombros – Eu sou mortal, Angel, sou perigoso e sou um bruxo disposto a lutar com outros bruxos. Vivemos em tempos difíceis..._

_Mas Remo calou-se de repente. Angel jogou-se em cima dele, prendeu seus braços no chão, o fez bater com a cabeça perto de uma das raízes da grande árvore atrás deles e olhou bem nos olhos do amigo; sua leve irritação fora substituída por uma raiva densa e intimidadora._

_– _Enquanto eu viver_ – ela murmurou, aproximando-se tanto do rosto do Maroto que seus narizes se tocaram – _você também viverá_._

– Angely.

– Não, Remo. – houve um estalo de dedos e a meia-luz sombria foi rompida por um clarão – Sou eu.

Lupin fechou os olhos por causa da luz e tirou o peso morto do Comensal de cima de seu tórax para poder sentar. Ele esfregou os olhos, então os reabriu; e lá estava Ísis Lian, postada a um canto com uma expressão entediada, e um belo rapaz estendia a mão para o Maroto.

– Sirius! – Remo arfou e pulou para ficar de pé e abraçar o amigo – Meu Merlin! O que diabos...?

– Eu estou com os poderes de Angely. – Sirius não sorria. Seu rosto estava sério, rígido; ele olhava para Lupin com intensidade, e havia uma força diferente em seus olhos.

– Hm. – Remo pigarreou – E o que supostamente isso deveria significar?

– Que você está vivo. – Lian interrompeu. Ela se aproximou mais dos amigos e tocou o ombro de Sirius para fazê-lo encará-la – Black, Voldemort está a caminho. Eu posso senti-lo.

– Eu sei disso.

– Precisamos nos apressar.

– _Eu sei._

Ísis intensificou o aperto no ombro de Sirius.

– Não posso mais sentir a consciência de Kenna em lugar algum, o que quer dizer que a luta deles pode ter acabado agora. – ela fez uma pausa. – Acho que Meneldur virá.

– Meneldur? – repetiu Remo, de repente interessado na conversa – O pai de Melian?!

– O próprio. – Sirius suspirou – Ele tentou incinerar meu fígado faz uns dez minutos.

– Mas vamos deixar essa conversa pra depois. – Ísis se adiantou na direção da qual Lupin viera e os outros dois a seguiram – Precisamos encontrar Eliot e dar o fora.

– Vocês conseguiram o que foram pegar em Valinor?

– Sim, e uma penca de inimigos novos vieram como brinde. – Sirius de repente estalou os dedos outra vez e Lian repetiu o movimento no mesmo instante, involuntariamente; a luz artificial desapareceu e Remo tentou conter o espanto e a admiração – Aliás, eu estava me perguntando se Eric entraria aqui para nos pegar.

– Sim, mas não se preocupe com ele. É só uma criança que não sabe para onde deve correr.

Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas. Aparentemente muita coisa havia acontecido com seu amigo no tempo em que eles haviam se separado.

– Quem diabos é Eric?

– Ninguém. – Black fez um gesto para a estante caída, Ísis imitou-o sem querer e o móvel ficou de pé outra vez com tanta brusquidão que alguns dos objetos nele caíram e se quebraram produzindo sons estranhos aos quais ninguém deu atenção.

– Me avise quando for fazer coisas assim.

A sombra de um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Sirius quando a ordem ríspida de Ísis ecoou pela câmara. Ele piscou com o olho direito marotamente, então a porta mais próxima do pequeno grupo se abriu.

E lá estava Kurt.

– Encontramos Eliot. – ele disse – E Doug foi pego.

o/\o

O fogo dançava e ardia em torno de um homem sentado no chão de mármore. A luz das chamas era refletida em seu rosto pálido, de textura que se assemelhava ao papiro e de formato pontudo, magro; seus olhos brilhavam, inteligentes, rápidos, astuciosos, fixos em um ponto no fogo a sua frente. Ele sorriu.

– Doug.

McKinnon ergueu a cabeça, de repente desperto. Sua cabeça zunia; a sala redonda, inteiramente de mármore escuro, vazia desconsiderando as algemas nas paredes e o círculo de chamas altas no meio do lugar, girava devido à sua tontura.

– Eliot? – ele conseguiu grunhir, confuso e olhando em volta. Sua voz ecoava na câmara; ele tentou mover-se para procurar por uma saída que não estava a vista, mas seus braços e pés estavam presos.

– Eu tinha certeza que você apareceria. – por trás do fogo, o sorriso de Ernest Eliot Benoit se alargou. Ele não podia ver McKinnon por causa da altura das chamas e o símbolo complexo desenhado no chão o impedia de sequer mover os músculos do pescoço para baixo, mas, apesar disso, seu coração explodia de esperança – Pelo menos _você... _entre todos... eu sempre soube que viria.

– Por Angel.

– Obviamente.

– Há muitos além de mim aqui, senhor.

– Quantos, minha criança? _Quem?_

– Treze dos Quatorze Mestiços. – ele respondeu, e engoliu em seco, ainda procurando a fonte da voz de Ernest – Kurt não está morto.

Uma risada ecoou na sala.

– Espíritos nunca morrem, Doug. E, quando eles estão presos a um mundo, simplesmente não seguem em frente... tornam-se almas em uma busca desesperada por liberdade. É compreensível que Kurt esteja se esforçando para impedir Angely de trazê-lo de volta.

– Então não é compreensível que os outros Mestiços estejam aqui?

Houve um momento de silêncio, longo o bastante para que Doug organizasse seus pensamentos confusos. Ele adentrara uma sala diferente daquela, lembrava-se de ter avistado grandes olhos vermelhos sem pupilas e sem cílios, dezenas deles, e no momento seguinte toda a sua consciência ficara muda, cega e surda. Sentira que lhe arrastavam e lhe infligiam uma dor aguda, profunda, como se o sangue em suas veias estivesse virando pedra; depois disso, mergulhara em um sonho negro, vazio... de quanto tempo? _Como_ fora derrotado logo ao pisar na sala cheia de Comensais, sem nem ter chance de ver bem o rosto das pessoas que guardavam a prisão de Ernest?

– Apenas um dos Mestiços veio por mim. – Eliot respondeu evasivamente, e McKinnon soube que ele se referia à Ísis – Alguns, como você, vieram por Angely, e isso é tudo o que eu necessito: ajuda para poder chegar até a minha filha antes que seja tarde. Mas outros vieram pelos elfos presos aqui... e eu vou lutar contra esses com todas as forças até ter certeza de que meu pequeno anjo está em segurança outra vez.

– Como sabe tantas coisas se esteve preso por todo esse tempo?

– Meneldur tem estado comigo o bastante para me manter informado.

Doug retesou os músculos. Ele não havia pensado antes na probabilidade de Meneldur saber de tudo o que estava acontecendo acerca da neta, mas, agora que parava para pensar, essa era uma situação esperada; quantas vezes antes o Rei já havia sido surpreendido por qualquer coisa? Quando ele não soubera de todos os detalhes de qualquer coisa que se passasse, ou que em breve se passaria, com pessoas que eram importantes para seu império?

– Meneldur mencionou como tudo isso acaba?

– Incontáveis vezes. A morte de Angel, o retorno de mortos e a fúria de Melian que a levará a seguir nosso Rei ao lado de Riddle é a história preferida de meu sogro.

– E não é a verdade.

– Me diga você, Doug. O que suas previsões, sempre tão precisas, dizem?

– Nunca tão precisas – e muito menos tão claras e nítidas – quanto às de Meneldur. – corrigiu McKinnon rapidamente – Eu só tenho vislumbres, e eles se distorcem e se transformam rápido demais para que eu possa confiar nas coisas que tenho identificado entre as cenas borradas. Desde que eu vi Angely decidir se sacrificar... – ele hesitou. Seus olhos ardiam e sua garganta parecia presa – Desde que eu a vi tomando a decisão de ir embora, minha única certeza é que irei com ela. Para qualquer lugar.

– Ela vai ficar bem. – a voz de Eliot soou tranqüila, confiante e animada, mas sua expressão era de dor. Suspirou. – Se ao menos eu pudesse me mexer...

– Onde você está? Não consigo vê-lo.

– Estou no meio do fogo há, não sei, uma semana? Talvez mais.

– As pessoas que trabalham nesse departamento nunca notaram os Comensais?

– O Departamento de Mistérios é para pouquíssimos. – Eliot tentou dar de ombros, mas não pôde, e suspirou outra vez – Os escolhidos para trabalhar aqui evitam salas, criadas a partir de experimentos mágicos, que se mostraram inúteis para eles. Os lugares que os Comensais ocupam durante o dia são câmaras com as quais ninguém se importa há muitos anos.

– E qual é a especialidade desta sala?

– Ocultação. É impossível encontrar alguém que esteja aqui dentro.

Doug riu, sem humor.

– E os bruxos consideram isso inútil?

– Eles não sabem que a sala faz isso.

– E por que você não pode se mexer? Pensei que até mesmo um nascido-trouxa pudesse se livrar facilmente de algumas chamas mágicas.

– Eu não uso magia há anos e quando Riddle me capturou, partiu minha varinha. No entanto, continuo tendo uma mistura grande de poderes nas minhas veias. Bruxo, trouxa, elfo através do amor de Melian, Mestiço pela paternidade de Angely, e por aí há muitos símbolos criados pelos Elfos, chamados de Selos, que lacram os movimentos de aberrações como eu.

– Ótima hora para auto-piedade. Vamos discutir o quanto somos infelizes ou lutar?

– Contra o mármore? Faça o que quiser, não vai conseguir se soltar. Os nômades da América vieram servir Meneldur e sabem muito bem como impedir qualquer fuga.

Doug estalou a língua com a compreensão.

– Elfos nômades. – ele repetiu devagar – Foi por isso que não tive nem chance de lutar, eles estão aqui.

– Na sala logo ao lado. – confirmou Eliot com falsa animação – Só podemos sair se a sala for aberta pelo lado de fora por tempo o suficiente para nos permitir reagir de alguma forma.

– Então dependemos de Ísis e Black e do segredinho dos dois, o segredo que eu não pude ver?! – exclamou McKinnon, enojado e irritado, balançando as correntes que prendiam seus pulsos e tornozelos à parede – Sem chance!

– Black? – repetiu Ernest de repente. Seu tom mudou completamente; ele parecia feliz – _Sirius_ Black? Um dos amiguinhos de Angely, de Hogwarts?

Doug rugiu.

– Mais do que _amiguinho_, eu me arrisco a dizer. – resmungou ele, ainda mais irritado. Sua cabeça doía – Um sujeitinho arrogante e fraco que não foi capaz de proteger Angel adequadamente.

– E que no entanto invadiu o Ministério da Magia para lutar contra criaturas mais poderosas para salvá-la.

– Ele invadiu Valinor também.

Eliot riu estridentemente do tom enciumado e infantil de McKinnon. Há quanto tempo ele não se sentia vivo e esperançoso, como se sentia agora? Há quanto tempo vivia recluso em um condado destruído e vazio, sempre nervoso e melancólico, incapaz de fazer algo para interceder por sua filha?

Ser seqüestrado por Tom Riddle e torturado por Meneldur ao menos havia mudado radicalmente seu ponto de vista sobre os últimos vinte anos.

– Os outros amigos dela também estão aqui? – ele forçou a memória – James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, e, claro, Remo.

– Estão.

– Como eles são?

– Bruxos?

– Como eles são? – repetiu Eliot, deixando claro em seu tom que isso era importante para ele. Doug suspirou; era óbvio que estava fazendo de tudo para controlar seu gênio difícil.

– Sirius Black a olha como se estivesse perto de uma Deusa e estaria disposto a dar a vida por ela. Como se estivesse a ponto de morrer simplesmente para poder tocá-la. – sua voz perdeu a tensão depois que conseguiu citar Sirius sem ofendê-lo terrivelmente – Pettigrew tem medo dela e não tem falado muito, mas está sempre nervoso e parece muito preocupado, e o fato de ele estar aqui – considerando a covardia daquele rato – significa que Angel não é pouca coisa para ele. Remo, bem... Como sempre, ele é o irmão siamês dela, um protege os segredos do outro, sempre se compreendem plenamente e perdoam os erros um do outro, e se suportam e se apóiam mutuamente, o mesmo _blá, blá, blá_ de sempre desde a época em que éramos crianças. E tem o James Potter.

– O que há sobre ele?

– Ele é bastante forte e leal para um bruxo. Ele fez muito pela Angely, amou-a sem se importar com todas as diferenças entre eles, e ela não luta com tanta garra, violência e sentimentalismo por mais ninguém no mundo como faz por esse rapaz, quase como se ele fosse filho dela. Mas aparentemente ele a traiu, deixou-a de lado para ajudar os pais da namorada dele.

– Ele está com Jenny?

– Yep.

– Angely ficaria decepcionada com isso?

– Sua filha vai ficar sinceramente feliz em saber que James Potter não se arriscou por ela se ele sobreviver a hoje, Ernest.

Eliot sorriu carinhosamente.

– Típico de Angely.

– É.

– Ela ama a Sirius?

Por muito tempo, Doug McKinnon não disse nada. Sua expressão de sarcasmo e desagrado, seu tom ao mesmo tempo infantilmente irritado e descontraído, toda sua máscara de segurança caiu; a seriedade dura, obstinada, o invadiu como se em nenhum momento ele tivesse agido de outra forma que não fosse aquela.

A voz que respondeu a pergunta de Eliot era um firme murmúrio.

– Mais do que à própria vida, para sempre, sempre e sempre.

o/\o

_– Expelli..._

_– Avadr..._

– _Protego!_

– _CRUCIO!_

Wood caiu no chão, se contorcendo e gritando desesperadamente. Zoe chutou o Comensal que corria na direção dela e virou-se para ele.

– _Petrificus totalus!_ – ela berrou, mais alto do que as exclamações de feitiços e o som de corpos colidindo com o chão violentamente. Seu feitiço acertou o Comensal errado, acertou um dos que estavam enfeitiçados e lutavam por eles, e ela se concentrou para lançar um feitiço não-verbal na direção certa; o grandalhão que começara toda a confusão de lutas, aproveitando-se da distração dos bruxos – que antes haviam dominado os seis Comensais – diante da volta de Moody e Lummy, simplesmente cambaleou e libertou Elias da tortura por tempo suficiente para que ele pudesse se levantar para voltar a duelar.

Brown olhou em volta. Lummy estava sentada, entediada, ao lado do corpo de um servo de Voldemort que ela derrubara com um estalar de dedos, e a ponta de seu pálido dedo mindinho tocava a bochecha do homem. O Comensal tinha os olhos arregalados fixos no teto, sem foque, enevoados, seu rosto estava paralisado em uma expressão de total pavor; ele, contudo, respirava, devagar e com dificuldade, como se estivesse apavorado. E talvez estivesse.

E de repente ninguém lutava mais.

– O que ela está fazendo? – sussurrou Patil depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes, aproximando-se de Zoe com uma ruga entre os olhos, o corpo curvado pelo cansaço e um olhar inquisitivo na direção de Lummy. O supercílio de Helenya sangrava, mas ela não se dava mais ao trabalho de tentar impedir que o líquido vermelho e viscoso escorresse por seu rosto.

– Não sei. – respondeu Brown simplesmente – Eu...

Mas sua voz foi abafada pelo som de uma das portas sendo jogada longe.

– Lummyát.

Os bruxos baixaram as varinhas com alívio quando a voz de Meybiki soou antes mesmo que ele entrasse na sala. Seus olhos percorreram todos os rostos e detiveram-se em Lummy sem nenhum sinal de emoção; ele aproximou-se dela, revirou os olhos e inclinou-se para sussurrar-lhe coisas que ninguém mais pôde ouvir enquanto Douglas Vane e Anne Parkinson corriam para dentro da câmara e se aproximavam exultantemente de seus amigos.

– Vocês não têm_ idéia!_ – disse Anne, lutando para não tornar seu tom geralmente ponderado uma exclamação de histeria, depois de abraçar todos e acenar a cabeça para Moody – Eu nunca pensei que viveria para ver algo como as coisas que Sirius Black fez!

– Sirius Black? – ecoou Alastor, vagamente interessado – O aluno de Alvo?

– É. – Vane respondeu, sem emoção – Ele está controlando poderes de elfo através de Ísis Lian.

Todos olharam para ele, espantados e confusos, mas ele deu de ombros demonstrando que não entendia muito mais.

– Vamos, Lummyát. – chamou Meybiki, desta vez em voz alta – Pare de colocar imagens na cabeça desse bruxo, é uma diversão inútil. Seth, Bright e Lucy Crawford já estão correndo na direção de Ísis, Kurt e Sirius, e precisamos chegar até eles antes que Jenny os alcance.

Finalmente, Knightley ergueu os olhos e soltou o rosto do Comensal, que imediatamente começou a gritar. Com um gesto, a loira calou o homem, então sorriu e pulou para os braços de Slaker.

– Eu ouvi Sirius lutando! – ela disse, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade – Ele foi incrível!

– Foi uma grande demonstração de controle, realmente. Mas vamos agora, está bem?

– Sim! – ela bateu continência, riu e olhou para os bruxos, que observavam a cena – E quanto a eles?

– Vêm conosco. – e, antes que Moody pudesse protestar – Estamos indo na direção dos bruxos presos.

E quando Meybiki atravessou uma das portas depois de tirar o corpo de dois Comensais do caminho, segurando firmemente a mão de Lummyát, os cinco aurores o seguiram sem dizer mais nada.

o/\o

Remo não podia mais fingir que as coisas estavam saindo cada vez mais erradas, não adiantaria negar e se iludir. Quantas chances realmente tinha de salvar Angely? Agora que Doug estava preso em algum lugar do Ministério – e era difícil pensar que ele sequer permanecesse vivo – quais eram as chances do grupo vencer Lord Voldemort? Sirius agora tinha poderes magníficos, os poderes de Angel, mas qual a extensão do dano que isso poderia causar a uma legião de bruxos cruéis, obstinados, inegavelmente talentosos?

Lupin foi arrancado de seu devaneio pessimista diante de um estalo de sua memória.

– James. – ele murmurou para Sirius enquanto eles andavam cautelosamente na direção do mesmo corredor a partir do qual Comensais haviam perseguido-o inicialmente.

– Sirius. – corrigiu o bruxo erguendo as sobrancelhas de leve – Sirius Black. Lembra? Gostoso, cachorro, sem óculos ou cabelos galhudos...

– Eu quis dizer, o que _realmente_ houve com James? – Remo retrucou depois de revirar os olhos.

– Oh.

O silêncio de Black respondeu a pergunta de Lupin. Ele sentiu seu estômago afundar e desejou ardentemente não ter perguntado nada, e seus olhos baixaram para os sapatos enquanto andava. Um de seus melhores amigos, aquele por quem Angely se dispusera tantas vezes a dar o sangue, agora se tornara um traidor junto com Peter?

Inconcebível.

– Potter escolheu ajudar os pais da Evans usando Eliot para dar à Jenny poder o bastante para que os prisioneiros sejam salvos e Meneldur derrotado. – Sirius respondeu de repente, para a surpresa de Remo, que havia tomado o silêncio do amigo como uma resposta. Ele ignorou o olhar de reprovação de Ísis quanto ao tom em que falavam e, com um olhar, instigou Black a prosseguir, mesmo que já tivesse ouvido algo semelhante a partir de Doug – Nós queremos tirar Eliot daqui, ele quer matá-lo em algum tipo de ritual estranho. Não estamos exatamente lutando juntos dessa vez, huh?

A tentativa de Sirius de tornar o assunto uma brincadeira não convenceu Lupin. O rosto do primogênito dos Black estava sombrio, anormalmente sério, em contraste com seu tom de brincadeira. Os lábios dele se contraíram em uma carranca magoada, e estava claro como água que a decisão de James ferira Sirius.

Remo lutou contra um sentimento estranho, uma mistura de vitória, amargura e prazer sujo e desleal ao pensar na decepção que James estava causando. O maravilhoso Potter, tão amigo, tão maravilhosamente companheiro e valoroso...

Ele lutou para abafar esses pensamentos, com nojo de si mesmo.

– Os Comensais estão em três, e só. – Kurt sussurrou. Remo ergueu os olhos: a criança de corpo iluminado, de constituição pouco material, estava parada na dobra do corredor que levava a uma grande porta de madeira velha – Doug resolveu entrar antes de mim e foi pego.

– Por três Comensais? – ironizou Ísis, descrente.

– Só há três Comensais, mas não sei dizer quantos elfos.

– Elfos? – repetiu Sirius. Era estranho vê-lo tão sério – Seus parentes que Jenny veio resgatar estão contra vocês?

– Não. – Kurt deu de ombros – Não existe apenas a nossa colônia élfica irlandesa no mundo. Esses são de um grupo que até mês passado estava na Albânia, fazem parte de uma aglomeração nômade... _selvagem._

– Não haveria outro jeito de Voldemort prender tantos elfos aqui só com o serviço de bruxos. – murmurou Ísis, como se estivesse se dando conta de algo muito óbvio – _É claro._

– Eu não tenho poderes que possam machucá-los. – prosseguiu Kurt – Por isso fui procurar vocês.

– Como nos encontrou?

– Eu sinto suas consciências e suas auras, Sirius. – ele respondeu – Não consegui, no entanto, perceber a presença dos elfos. Quando senti esta sala, achei que havia uma multidão de servos de Riddle atrás da porta.

– Além de Eliot. – acrescentou Sirius esperançosamente, e Kurt concordou.

– Além de Eliot e todos os bruxos, trouxas e elfos. E os Comensais espalhados pelo Departamento de Mistérios também estão todos vindo para cá, alertados pela presença de Doug.

Remo prendeu a respiração.

– Então isso quer dizer – ele disse, hesitante – que vamos ter que lutar contra absolutamente todos os que se opuserem a nós? Eu digo – e engoliu em seco – lutar para matar?

Lian encarou Lupin com frieza, mas ele não se abalou ao sustentar o olhar dela.

– Está com medo?

– Medo de matar ou ser morto por pessoas que eu considero... _Sempre considerei_ – Remo corrigiu-se, confuso – meus amigos? Sim, eu estou. Com muito medo. Não me parece limpo, não me parece _justo._

– Então continue "limpo e justo" enquanto nós sujamos nossas vestes de sangue arrancado pela injustiça. – Sirius ficou ereto, de repente atento a ruídos que ninguém mais deu a impressão de escutar – Mas pelo menos nós vamos nos sujar por uma pessoa que igualmente já se afundou em imundície por nós, Remo.

– Farei o mesmo, nem por um segundo minha decisão foi posta em dúvida. Eu só queria... Que houvesse outro meio.

– Mas não há.

E quando as portas de madeira se abriram antes que o grupo pudesse se lançar contra elas, quando fluíram de todos os corredores perpendiculares e das portas entreabertas jorros de elfos e bruxos amigos, inimigos e neutros, quando o caos tomou conta da atmosfera e o cheiro agridoce de sangue e carnificina encheu o ar, Remo acreditou com todo o coração nas palavras de Sirius.


	25. Força

"_**Today, you are better than the 'you' of yesterday, and tomorrow you will be better than the 'you' of today. Little by little, becoming stronger through countless battles: that's what it means to be strong."**_

_- Ashura-ou, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles._

_Hoje, você é melhor que o "você" de ontem, e amanhã você será melhor que o "você" de hoje. Pouco a pouco, se tornando mais forte através de incontáveis batalhas: isso é o que significa ser forte._

**Força.**

Quando há alguém por quem você luta para proteger, para manter vivo, quando um rosto doce e angelical fixa-se em sua mente enquanto você enfrenta qualquer um que for contra seus objetivos, nada é tão forte quando o desejo desesperado por força. Força para proteger, para _salvar_; para continuar de pé enquanto houver inimigos igualmente sãos. E não importa o quanto você é forte, nunca será o bastante... As batalhas não cessarão, e cada vez elas exigirão mais de você, e as suas lutas particulares serão pela busca por força. Mais força.

Os músculos de Sirius doíam. Seu coração batia inumanamente rápido, fazendo o sangue pulsar em suas veias de forma frenética e desesperada, causando-lhe a sensação de que todo o seu corpo estava sob choque. Ele respirava o mais devagar que podia, tentando ignorar o som das lutas ao seu redor para se concentrar em seu objetivo imediato, mas a carga de poder que perpassava seu corpo era tão grande, tão assustadora, que era difícil sequer se mover. _"Força!"_, Sirius pensava, trincando os dentes, mantendo cada pequena parte de seus músculos e todos os pensamentos focados neste pedido mudo feito a ninguém. _"Mais... força!"_. E, embora seu corpo estivesse a ponto de entrar em colapso, de repente Ísis soltou-se do monstro que lhe segurava, e com tanta facilidade que parecia estar partindo um graveto – rápida, graciosa, letal – ela rompeu o corpo do homem ao meio.

Deixou-o caído morto no chão.

– Você está exagerando, Black! – Ísis gritou sobre a balbúrdia, embora estivesse a menos de cinco passos de Sirius, sem olhar para ele. Sua frase era repreensiva, mas seu tom soava satisfeito – Um pouco mais de concentração e você não vai agüentar nem um segundo além disso!

– Eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito se não me concentrar. – retrucou Black por trás dos dentes ainda trincados – Mas eu não quero... – ele ofegou e tremeu – _e não vou..._ – ergueu os braços, entrevendo movimentos hostis em sua direção – morrer... – e cerrou os punhos ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos – AQUI!

Ele fechou os olhos com força, seus punhos cerrados virados para cima ao lado da cintura, os cotovelos meio dobrados, as pernas afastadas uma da outra e bem fixas no chão. Um homem de cabelos compridos, pretos, olhos vermelho-sangue, muito alto e pelo menos dez vezes mais forte do que Sirius, de aparência selvagem e impassibilidade intimidadora, havia se aproximado de Ísis em uma velocidade inesperada, mas Black vira-o antes e estava preparado. Atacou-o, o elfo se defendeu, e novamente Ísis e ele – menos de meio minuto depois de terem destruído seu terceiro oponente – começaram, outra vez, a lutar. E o corredor e as salas estavam tão cheias de gente lutando, gritando, grunhindo, morrendo, que Sirius teve certeza de que aquele homem de íris vermelha não seria o último que eles enfrentariam.

Concentrou-se na luta, e, como ele, muitos faziam o mesmo. Lucy Crawford enfrentava – sozinha – os três Comensais que haviam permanecido com os elfos enquanto a invasão no Ministério acontecia, e a todo o momento seus olhos voavam na direção de Sirius, e dele para a grande e velha porta, aberta, na direção da qual todos lutavam para poder chegar. Uma fileira de homens de orelhas pontudas formava uma muralha em frente à sala onde – agora ninguém mais tinha dúvidas – estavam os bruxos e elfos capturados, e provavelmente Eliot e Doug também. Com os olhos azuis faiscando, Lucy empenhou mais ferocidade em seus feitiços, e os Comensais que no começo zombaram dela agora recuavam, assustados também com o poder que os amigos da mulher loira demonstravam por todos os lados do corredor.

Lily Evans, Alice e Alicia O'Connel lutavam, ombro a ombro, contra bruxos a serviço de Voldemort que, no entanto, não eram Comensais. Eles estavam em cinco e defendiam uns aos outros do mesmo modo que as três jovens também o faziam; a luta consistia mais em defesa do que em ataque, e nenhum dos lados parecia disposto a usar a Maldição da Morte. James havia percebido isso, aliviado, já no começo dos duelos, e apenas por isso ele conseguiu concentrar-se em sua própria luta ao lado de Peter. Rabicho, por sua vez, às vezes distraia-se na ânsia de procurar por Remo com o olhar: ao contrário de todos os bruxos, Lupin lutava contra um Elfo.

Aluado estava empapado de sangue, suas roupas estavam cortadas em vários pontos do corpo, sua varinha tremia na mão. Ele encarava seu oponente nos olhos, um oponente que não estava tão mais intacto do que o bruxo: ao redor dos dois flutuava lentamente um espectro infantil, defendendo Remo o máximo que podia e impedindo que o Elfo usasse com perfeição suas habilidades fatais, e só por isso a luta não estava tão desequilibrada quanto deveria. Ao redor de Lupin os Mestiços lutavam, quase invisíveis na rapidez de seus movimentos, cada um encarregando-se de pelo menos quatro elfos-selvagens, ignorando seus objetivos tão díspares e simplesmente lutando para sobreviver. Mas era difícil: mesmo incrivelmente poderosos em comparação com mortais, eles eram _o que_ perto de imortais de sua própria raça?

Zoe Brown, Moody, Vane, Parkinson e Wood lutavam em diferentes pontos do salão anterior ao corredor, impedindo que os Comensais ali se juntassem à carnificina principal. Eles derrubaram boa parte dos servos de Voldemort, mas eram muitos ali os que não faziam realmente parte do círculo íntimo de Tom Riddle; pelo menos vinte deles ainda restaram de pé enquanto os cinco aurores, feridos, exaustos, afastavam os corpos desacordados dos bruxos que já haviam derrubado, mas não matado. Muitos deles – agora era fácil perceber – estavam sob o Imperius: eram os nascido-trouxas capturados.

O que significava que Lord Voldemort estava por perto.

– ABAIXEM! – gritou alguém, e por reflexo, por reconhecerem a voz, os membros da Ordem da Fênix jogaram-se no chão, e os feitiços que seus oponentes tinham recém-lançado voaram por cima de suas cabeças e ricochetearem nas paredes.

Os vinte nascido-trouxas e os servos de Voldemort restantes desabaram no chão.

– _Bons garotos._ – zombou Lummyát, baixando as mãos e tamborilando os dedos na cabeça de Wood enquanto abria um largo e infantil sorriso para ele – Então, cansaram de brincar com seus amiguinhos? Ou posso acordá-los para que continuem lutando?

– Não interfira. – grunhiu Moody, já de pé depois de checar se os bruxos continuavam vivos – Foi o acordo, não foi? Nós não nos metemos nas lutas de vocês e vocês não se metem nas nossas.

– Vocês, interferirem nas nossas lutas? – Lummy riu – Ah, certo. Bom, querem que eu acorde os Comensais de novo? Tudo bem.

– Espere.

O grupo virou-se na direção de Zoe. Alastor rosnou para ela, mas a auror não se intimidou.

– Por que está nos ajudando? O que quer?

– Quero levar vocês até os bruxos capturados,_ agora._ Antes que a luta aí fora – ela apontou com o polegar para o corredor – fique séria.

– Já não está séria? – Wood perguntou em um fio de voz, seu tom baixo meio histérico.

– Ah, não. Nossos Desdobramentos não saíram ainda.

A loira deu de ombros quando o grupo se entreolhou.

– Vocês vão destruir o Ministério? – Parkinson ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Hm, eu não tenho certeza... Quanto a estrutura agüenta? – Lummy apontou a mão na direção de uma das paredes e uma espécie de raio saiu de sua mão. Uma grande mancha preta apareceu na pedra, mas nada mais aconteceu – Acho que o prédio como um todo vai agüentar, mas os corpos de mortais? Sem chance. Se nos próximos quinze minutos ainda houver algum bruxo aqui, ele desaparecerá no ar em um piscar de olhos, desintegrado instantaneamente pela pressão das nossas auras.

– Como podemos chegar até os prisioneiros?

– Temos nossos truques, Zoe Brown.

– E o que vocês vão querer em troca?

Lummy sorriu de novo.

– Um pequeno favor.

– Qual? – insistiu Moody.

– Bright vai transportar vocês até exatamente em frente aos elfos que estão guardando a entrada daquela sala grande lá atrás, estão vendo? Aquele é o limite do funcionamento dos nossos poderes especiais, porque lá dentro há algo que nos bloqueia. Enfim, quando vocês estiverem lá, eu vou sustentar por algum tempo na mente guardas a ilusão de que vocês não estão ali, portanto vocês vão poder entrar sem problemas... E quando estiverem lá dentro, eu preciso que vocês apaguem a Marca Negra desenhada na frente de um salão de mármore que não tem portas, usem todos os contra-feitiços que conhecerem para desativar a proteção que envolve este mesmo salão e façam um rombo no mármore para que Doug e Eliot fiquem livres.

Knightley respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego.

– Depois disso, contem para Eliot que Lummyát mandou vocês e digam a ele que há aqui fora a urgente necessidade de que nenhum mortal permaneça no Ministério por muito mais tempo. Ele vai levar você até os bruxos e Adam vai abrir um portal para vocês.

– Desculpe, me perdi. – disse Douglas Vane – Vocês não podem usar suas habilidades lá dentro, então onde Adam entrou na história?

– Adam entrou na história na hora em que vocês apagaram a Marca Negra e quebraram o bloqueio que nos impediria de ajudá-los. Agora – Lummy bateu palmas, animada – quem topa?

Os bruxos trocaram olhares e acenos de cabeça.

– Todos nós vamos. – respondeu Alastor finalmente.

E diante da concordância dos bruxos, Bright Sweetnam e Meybiki Slaker apareceram de repente.

– Adam só vai poder sair da luta quando for a hora exata. – Meybiki já foi dizendo para Lummy, quase correndo na direção dela – Nós não podemos usar nossas habilidades extras com todos esses Comensais com suas Marcas Negras por aqui, Lummy, como pretende implantar ilusões na cabeça dos elfos?

O olhar de Knightley estava fixo em algum ponto no corredor. Ela parecia distraída.

– Sabe, eu estava observando Remo Lupin.

– Lummy. – repreendeu Bright com um sibilo, mas a outra Mestiça não deu atenção.

– Como um bruxo pode sobreviver mais do que cinco segundos em uma luta contra um elfo? Tudo bem que o elfo em questão é o mais fraco do bando, mas mesmo assim... Ele supostamente não deveria conseguir lutar. – ela fez uma pausa. Estava séria, o que assustou até mesmo os aurores – Aí eu notei que Kurt fica o tempo todo ao redor deles. E se o nosso pequeno fantasma McKinnon estiver bloqueando os poderes do oponente de Lupin? Isso seria como fazer daquele elfo um bruxo imortal que não precisa de varinha para lutar, nada além disso.

– Como isso seria possível?

– Kurt era imune aos Cinco Elementos, lembra? Por esse motivo, quando ele e Angely lutavam as coisas saíam mais equilibradas. Ninguém mais entre os Mestiços tinha chance contra Angel, mas ele sim, porque ela não podia usar os principais poderes contra ele... E se, caso Kurt não tivesse morrido, o poder dele fosse capaz de evoluir até uma imunidade total? E se isso aconteceu realmente com o passar do tempo, por mais que ele esteja morto?

– Morwen. – sussurrou Meybiki puxando Lummy para encará-lo – É... você?

A loira sorriu de leve.

– Fingir para você é sempre impossível, eu acho. Sim, Meybiki, sou eu, Morwen.

– Onde está...

– Lummy? Eu sou a Lummyát também.

Bright desapareceu do lado de Parkinson com um estalo do ar e reapareceu em frente à Lummy. A Mestiça pulou para cima da loira e imobilizou-a no chão, mas não houve reação da parte de ninguém mais.

– Deixe Lummy voltar. – sibilou Bright – Tanto você quanto ela vão morrer aqui se você só estiver pensando em sangue, Morwen.

– Você está vendo algum sinal de loucura em mim?

Bright não respondeu.

– A minha alma – sussurrou Lummyát, e seus olhos se fecharam enquanto uma lágrima brilhante escorria por seu rosto e morria em seu meio-sorriso de paz – é uma só. Eu estou livre. Não há mais Desdobramento em mim, não há mais Lummyát e Morwen... Sou só eu, mais nada.

– Como isso seria possível?

– Eu não sei. Acho que todos nós vamos ser libertados hoje. Mas Angely precisa viver.

E Lummy não precisou dizer mais nada. Bright se afastou de novo, postou-se perto dos bruxos para dar a eles instruções para que ninguém se perdesse no teleporte; Meybiki estendeu a mão para Lummy, e antes que ela retomasse o equilíbrio completamente, ele abraçou-a.

– Não há mais dor? – ele sussurrou.

– Não, Meybiki.

O Mestiço soltou Morwen, ou Lummyát, ou as duas, e no segundo seguinte ele correu na direção de Remo Lupin. Disfarçou as lágrimas; por mais que a esperança da liberdade gritasse dentro de seu peito depois de tantos anos esperando por um milagre que o libertasse da agonia de ter a alma partida, Slaker não queria deixar-se ser dominado pela fé.

Não ainda.

o/\o

– Quanto falta agora?

– Não muito mais. Eles estão vindo nos tirar daqui.

– Então devemos nos preparar para a luta final.

Doug abriu os olhos.

– Definitivamente.

o/\o

Meybiki tirou a fina espada do corpo do elfo jogado aos seus pés e limpou o sangue em suas próprias vestes. Com um gesto, ele fez a arma desaparecer e olhou para Remo, que o encarava sem entender.

– Eu estava lutando. – disse Lupin debilmente.

– Continue assim. – incentivou Meybi, impaciente – Mas lute contra bruxos. Eu vou precisar pegar o seu escudo emprestado.

– Então vocês decidem as coisas por mim agora, Slaker?

Tanto Remo quanto Meybiki se viraram para encarar Kurt.

– Você sabe do que é capaz de fazer?

– Obviamente. – os olhos de Kurt lampejaram na direção de Remo e, compreendendo o aviso mudo, o bruxo virou-se para trás em tempo de estuporar um Comensal que estava a ponto de atacá-lo – Querem que eu ajude os aurores a apagar a Marca e fazer nosso trabalho sujo, huh?

– Não podemos chegar perto da sala.

– Eles tampouco! – explodiu McKinnon – São _vidas humanas,_ Slaker! Eu não vou ajudar vocês a sacrificá-los!

– Com um pouco de sorte...

– Com um pouco de sorte um deles pode voltar vivo? É isso que vai dizer?! Porque se for, _cale a boca!_ Você sabe quem vai estar lá para recepcionar os bruxos se eles chegarem perto da Marca!

– É a vida de seu irmão! – Meybiki jogou longe um elfo apenas com um gesto e Remo protegeu-se de um feitiço perdido – É a vida de Angely! – ele insistiu.

– E é a vida de seis bruxos que eu _não estou disposto_ a sacrificar.

– Voldemort vai estar na sala?

Surpresos com a interrupção de Remo, os Mestiços encararam-no em silêncio.

– Eu também estava pensando em um jeito de entrar naquele salão. – Lupin deu de ombros, apontando com a cabeça para o espaço aberto atrás dos elfos guardiões – Vocês têm um plano?

– Temos. – respondeu Meybi rapidamente.

– Mas Voldemort vai estar lá no momento em que souber que conseguimos entrar, certo?

– Sim.

– Tudo bem. Eu vou.

Kurt estava a ponto de interromper, mas Slaker deteve-o com um olhar.

– Você não pode interferir no livre-arbítrio das pessoas. Se ele quer ir, ele irá.

– E quanto ao resto dos bruxos? – McKinnon olhou em volta – Eles precisam sair daqui, mas eu não acho que lançá-los na direção de Voldemort seja uma boa maneira de salvá-los.

– Vamos contar a eles que Riddle estará na sala e dar a eles a chance de sair do Ministério ou acompanhar Lupin. Eles decidirão sem pressão ou interferência nenhuma de nossa parte. – Meybiki fez uma pausa para ler a expressão de Kurt, e sorriu de leve – Que tal lhe parece?

E embora estivesse claro que essa era a última coisa com a qual Kurt queria concordar, o espectro fez um aceno positivo.

– Tudo bem. Vamos reunir os bruxos agora.

o/\o

– _E... vans..._

Sirius ofegou e tossiu. Tremia incontrolavelmente, apertando a cabeça com as mãos; estava sentado no chão, com o tronco sobre os joelhos, mas foi capaz de ver com clareza – apesar de sua visão embaçada – quando Bright surgiu do nada em frente à Lily, Alice e Alicia e ergueu a mão para os Comensais, fazendo os cinco caírem desmaiados. Logo depois, Bright sussurrava alguma coisa para as três e ajoelhara-se em frente aos Comensais para tocá-los ao mesmo tempo em que as bruxas seguravam alguma parte do corpo da Mestiça. Assim, o grupo desaparecera.

– Evans... – repetiu Sirius, desta vez tentando ver Ísis.

Lian se abaixou ao lado de Black. Imediatamente, ele sentiu a pressão sobre seu corpo diminuir e deixá-lo respirar; seu pulso normalizou-se e ele sentiu como se emergisse de um mergulho longo demais.

– Não! – ele ofegou, percebendo o que Ísis estava fazendo e tentando forçar sua energia na direção dela outra vez – Você precisa disso para lutar!

– Preciso. – concordou ela calmamente – Mas se você morrer enquanto me dá cada partícula de força do seu corpo, todo o poder da Angely será meu e nada no mundo vai poder salvá-la.

– É isso que... Jenny... quer fazer com Eliot?

– Sim. Agora, Black, por favor, você poderia parar de tentar forçar energia para dentro de mim? Isso vai drenar a sua essência vital.

Sirius obedeceu a contragosto.

– Vão nos atacar se ficarmos ajoelhados aqui. – ele resmungou.

– Temos em torno de nós uma barreira consistente o bastante para continuarmos inalcançáveis para os elfos por mais alguns minutos.

– Você está me dando sua força?

– Não, Black.

Sirius franziu a testa. Voltava, rapidamente, a sentir-se saudável e poderoso.

– Eu já me sinto melhor.

– É só não me dar energia além do que é capaz, e tudo vai ficar bem. O poder de Angely é grande o bastante para nos manter a salvo desses elfos, é grande o bastante para fazer você não chegar a extremos, você só precisa saber concentrá-lo sem confundi-lo com sua própria força vital.

– Ok. – respondeu Sirius simplesmente, porque não havia entendido muito bem – O problema agora é que a sua amiga Bright acabou de sumir no ar com a Evans.

Ísis olhou em volta e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Black quase podia escutá-la pensar freneticamente.

– Eles têm um plano para libertar Eliot e Doug e parece que vão usar os bruxos para isso. – disse ela devagar, com a testa franzida, como se estivesse dizendo coisas absurdas – Por acaso você sente alguma necessidade avassaladora de estar com Lily Evans neste momento, Black?

Surpreso e enojado, Sirius fez uma careta.

– Não especialmente. – respondeu, sarcástico.

Lian ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Parece que você já está bom para lutar. Ótimo. – ela ficou de pé – Quando não for capaz de pensar em nada além de Evans, me avise. Será a hora exata de levá-la até Angely com Eliot, Kurt, Doug, Lupin, as cinzas de Melian e o anel.

Sirius concordou, ergueu-se e voltou a lutar.

o/\o

– Dito isso, – Kurt suspirou – quem ainda concorda em ajudar?

Lucy pigarreou.

– Você disse que os bruxos serão desintegrados quando a luta atingir o ápice.

– Exato.

– Então por que nem todos os bruxos estão aqui?

– Todos estão. – contradisse Bright, impassível, mas Lucy acenou negativamente.

– Mesmo daqui eu sou capaz de ouvir os estragos que Sirius está causando àqueles homens de orelhas pontudas. Ele já nocauteou o dobro de elfos do que a soma de todos os que vocês _arranharam,_ e por isso vocês não vão dar a ele a escolha de continuar lutando, enfrentar Voldemort ou fugir, certo?

– O objetivo de Sirius não é salvar bruxos e nem sair do Ministério sem Eliot.

– O objetivo dele é o mesmo que o meu, e por isso mesmo eu suponho que ele vá querer ajudar a pegar o pai de Angely e dar o fora daqui antes que vocês o desintegrem.

– O único modo de libertarmos Eliot é sem atrair a atenção dos elfos, e para isso Sirius tem que continuar lutando enquanto os outros Mestiços dão suporte a ele. – Lummyát descruzou os braços e ergueu os olhos para os bruxos – Quem concorda em ajudar? – ela repetiu as palavras de Kurt.

– E quanto...

James hesitou e baixou a cabeça. Tinha consciência de que todos estavam olhando-o, e o modo altivo com que Remo permanecia de pé ao lado de Kurt e dos outros elfos – enquanto ele e o resto dos bruxos (à exceção de Lucy) permaneciam sentados no chão – fez com que seu rosto corasse ainda mais. Lily apertou sua mão, e isso o fez sorrir e retomar a coragem.

– E quanto ao interesses de cada um? – ele disse – Mesmo que Eliot seja salvo... Ainda há um conflito de objetivos aqui.

– Está falando do plano nojento de Jenny? – Meybiki ergueu as sobrancelhas – Esqueça isso, bruxo.

– Meu nome é...

– Jen sumiu e por isso nenhum dos Mestiços está sob a influência dela, o que quer dizer que agora temos uma visão lúcida do que está a nossa volta. Todos nós estamos ao lado de Angely, menos, ao que me parece, vocês seis,_ mortais._ – ele se referia a Alice, Alicia, Frank, Lily, James e Peter, e eles perceberam tão perfeitamente o desprezo de Meybi que precisaram se esforçar para não desviar o olhar – Muito nobre da parte de vocês se juntar a uma mulher que quer salvar a vida de bruxos, trouxas e elfos através da morte de um homem inocente, mas deixem-me informá-los de que Doug e Ísis desde o início planejaram libertar os prisioneiros de Riddle antes de levar Eliot até Angel. Vocês traíram seus próprios sentimentos em vão.

James empalideceu e olhou para Lupin, e Lupin devolveu aquele olhar com uma frieza que gelou a alma de James.

Angely.

Ele havia _traído_ Angely.

– Todos nós vamos participar do plano – disse, inesperadamente, Peter – com a condição de que quando vocês forem salvar Angely, aqueles que quiserem ajudar possam escolher fazê-lo.

– De acordo. – concordou Kurt rapidamente, antes que Lupin pudesse protestar – Vamos, Remo. Você pode ajudar Bright a deixar os corpos dos Comensais no átrio? É o mais longe que o poder dela a permite chegar e não queremos que qualquer bruxo acabe morto. Muitos dos que estavam lutando por Voldemort aqui tiveram os parentes seqüestrados e estão trabalhando sob ameaça, ou sob a Maldição Imperius, por isso vamos simplesmente prendê-los lá em cima.

– Claro.

– Lucy? – chamou Bright – Ajude também.

A loira fez um aceno positivo e se aproximou da Mestiça e de Remo. Não olhou para Lily, nem para Alicia; toda a sua atenção estava focada no que precisava fazer para ajudar Angely. Nelly havia salvado-a mais de uma vez e Crawford estava disposta a retribuir isso, em nome não só do sentimento de gratidão, mas também da admiração que sempre levara Lucy a desejar a amizade da única garota no grupo dos marotos, aquela que nunca parara para olhar-lhe duas vezes, mas que sempre havia aparecido nos momentos em que a loira mais precisara de ajuda.

Angel impedira que uma coisa horrível acontecesse com Lucy no passado, e embora fingisse que tudo havia sido esquecido, ela ainda lembrava muito bem dos planos asquerosos de Justin Talbot e de como eles haviam afundado diante da magia invencível de Nelly.

o/\o

– Doug. Isso está demorando. O fogo está ficando quente.

– A magia das chamas está mudando?

– Está. E desse jeito eu vou morrer queimado, não posso me mexer.

– Quem conjurou as chamas?

Eliot hesitou. Sabia o que sua resposta significaria.

– Meneldur.

o/\o

– Meneldur.

Sirius interrompeu um de seus movimentos e deixou seu braço pender. Olhava para Ísis, que encarava o teto.

– Ele voltou?

– Sim.

– Sobrevivemos ao _Tar _uma vez.

– Não vamos ter tanta sorte agora.

Uma explosão na sala lateral que dava acesso a um dos corredores perpendiculares àquele onde os elfos e Mestiços lutavam evidenciou as palavras de Lian. Estranhamente otimista – a despeito de suas palavras – a Mestiça postou-se virada naquela direção e, sem dar ouvidos a nada mais, esperou.

Um dos nômades atacou Ísis, mas, antes que ela pensasse em se defender, Aaron interceptou a magia e jogou o elfo longe. Ele e Sirius trocaram olhares significativos.

– Se concentre em Meneldur e tomaremos conta do resto. – garantiu Striker em sua voz murmurante antes de sumir no ar, e Sirius prendeu a respiração.

O Rei surgia em meio ao pó que parecia neblina, avançando em uma velocidade dramaticamente calma. Ele sangrava; quando jogou um estranho objeto que estava em sua mão na direção de Lian, contudo, o maroto duvidou de que o sangue nas roupas do avô de Angely pertencesse realmente a ele.

A inconfundível mão de Kenna, de garras afiadas e indestrutíveis, jazia no chão.

– Black. – Sirius saiu do choque e olhou de Meneldur para Ísis, que encarava seu antigo Rei com concentração e confiança. Ela sorriu de leve – Lembra-se de eu ter pedido a você que não se exibisse?

– Lembro.

– Pode se exibir agora.

Então Sirius sorriu também, sentindo cada mínima parte de seu corpo pulsar com o calor que todo aquele imenso poder trazia a seu sangue. Sentia-se capaz de fazer qualquer coisa; fechou os olhos, concentrando-se, e quando voltou a abri-los suas pupilas não passavam de meros pontos perdidos na íris alaranjada.

o/\o

– Isso foi bem rápido.

Remo abriu os olhos no momento em que a mão de Bright largou seu braço e desapareceu outra vez, então olhou para Lucy. A loira tinha razão; mal se lembrava de ter ajudado com os corpos dos Comensais, e agora...

Agora já estava no salão que os elfos-selvagens guardavam.

Era uma sala clara, vazia, enorme, talvez levemente oval. No centro dela, uma construção de mármore escuro; assim como o resto dos bruxos, Lupin adiantou-se naquela direção, varinha em punho e pronto para procurar pela Marca Negra, mas uma explosão deteve-o. O grupo entreolhou-se, Remo evitando olhar para qualquer um além dos aurores e Lucy, e o cessar do som da luta de Sirius fez com que todos olhassem para trás.

Meneldur estava correndo na direção de Ísis, um jovem avançava por trás na direção de Sirius, e Lupin não pôde deter o grito.

– SIRIUS!

E com um estrondo, a porta se fechou. Do lado de fora, ficaram os elfos, Mestiços e o jovem desconhecido; no lado de dentro, os aurores, estudantes de Hogwarts, _reais_ Comensais da Morte e Lord Voldemort.

**N/A.: **

**Cristal Evans****: Eu sinto muito, sinto tanto que nem sei o que dizer. Eu sempre me dou conta tarde demais do quanto eu demoro pra postar os capítulos, é como se eu não percebesse o número de dias que passam entre um post e outro... Mas não existe nada que eu possa fazer para mudar o fato de que eu demoro demais, demais, demais, e eu sei que é pouco, mas só o que eu posso dizer é: me desculpe, de verdade. Se ainda estiver lendo a história... eu tenho muito o que te agradecer, as suas **_**reviews**_** injetaram ânimo em mim, e eu sei que já agradeci antes, mas precisava agradecer outra vez. Obrigada.**

**Nine Potter****: Heey, tudo bem? Obrigada pela **_**review**_**, "nova leitora", você não tem idéia do quanto me deixa feliz saber que você gosta da fic e que a história consegue te deixar curiosa. Como eu disse pra Cristal... eu não tenho nem palavras pra expressar o quanto eu sinto muito por demorar, e eu falo sério. Esse ano foi uma loucura total... Na verdade, os últimos anos têm sido assim, mas nada justifica a minha demora, eu assumi um compromisso com essa fic e tenho falhado frequentemente com ela. A história já está no fim e – graças a Deus – eu estou de fériaas! AE! Os dois últimos capítulos serão postados logo (viu como eu não demorei tanto nesse, né?), espero que você continue lendo. Obrigada de novo!**


	26. Amor e Medo

**Às vezes, amar pode ser como asfixiar-se.**

**Amor e Medo**

_  
Quando eu te vejo e me desvio cauto  
Da luz de fogo que te cerca, ó bela,  
Contigo dizes, suspirando amores:  
- "Meu Deus! que gelo, que frieza aquela!"  
Como te enganas! meu amor, é chama  
Que se alimenta no voraz segredo,  
E se te fujo é que te adoro louco...  
És bela - eu moço; tens amor, eu - medo...  
Tenho medo de mim, de ti, de tudo,  
Da luz, da sombra, do silêncio ou vozes.  
Das folhas secas, do chorar das fontes,  
Das horas longas a correr velozes.  
O véu da noite me atormenta em dores  
A luz da aurora me enternece os seios,  
E ao vento fresco do cair das tardes,  
Eu me estremece de cruéis receios.  
É que esse vento que na várzea - ao longe,  
Do colmo o fumo caprichoso ondeia,  
Soprando um dia tornaria incêndio  
A chama viva que teu riso ateia!  
Ai! se abrasado crepitasse o cedro,  
Cedendo ao raio que a tormenta envia:  
Diz: - que seria da plantinha humilde,  
Que à sombra dela tão feliz crescia?  
A labareda que se enrosca ao tronco  
Torrara a planta qual queimara o galho  
E a pobre nunca reviver pudera.  
Chovesse embora paternal orvalho!  
Ai! se te visse no calor da sesta,  
A mão tremente no calor das tuas,  
Amarrotado o teu vestido branco,  
Soltos cabelos nas espáduas nuas! ...  
Ai! se eu te visse, Madalena pura,  
Sobre o veludo reclinada a meio,  
Olhos cerrados na volúpia doce,  
Os braços frouxos - palpitante o seio!...  
Ai! se eu te visse em languidez sublime,  
Na face as rosas virginais do pejo,  
Trêmula a fala, a protestar baixinho...  
Vermelha a boca, soluçando um beijo!...  
Diz: - que seria da pureza de anjo,  
Das vestes alvas, do candor das asas?  
Tu te queimaras, a pisar descalça,  
Criança louca - sobre um chão de brasas!  
No fogo vivo eu me abrasara inteiro!  
Ébrio e sedento na fugaz vertigem,  
Vil, machucara com meu dedo impuro  
As pobres flores da grinalda virgem!  
Vampiro infame, eu sorveria em beijos  
Toda a inocência que teu lábio encerra,  
E tu serias no lascivo abraço,  
Anjo enlodado nos pauis da terra.  
Depois... desperta no febril delírio,  
- Olhos pisados - como um vão lamento,  
Tu perguntaras: que é da minha coroa?...  
Eu te diria: desfolhou-a o vento!...  
Oh! não me chames coração de gelo!  
Bem vês: traí-me no fatal segredo.  
Se de ti fujo é que te adoro e muito!  
És bela - eu moço; tens amor, eu - medo!..._

– SIRIUS!

Black, por reflexo, olhou para trás no momento em que ouviu gritarem seu nome. Reconheceu, um pouco tarde demais, a voz de Remo, e procurou com urgência pelo amigo entre os elfos e Mestiços que lutavam.

E o que Sirius encontrou foi o olhar gentil de um jovem que corria em sua direção com uma expressão dura, e ele não teve tempo para reagir quando Eric jogou-o no chão.

– Nos encontramos de novo, Sirius Black. – murmurou Eric. Ele prendeu os pulsos do bruxo no chão e usava os joelhos para impedi-lo de mover as pernas; encarava Sirius com seriedade, intensidade, tristeza e mortal obstinação – Pela segunda e última vez.

Mas o Príncipe foi arrancado de cima de Black antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Ísis, furiosa, havia chutado-o no estômago com uma força descomunal, e puxou Sirius para que ele ficasse de pé um centésimo de segundo antes de Meneldur explodir o chão onde o bruxo estivera.

– Obrigada. – resmungou Sirius quando a Mestiça pulou para trás segurando-o com firmeza – Agora me solte.

Lian não obedeceu. Ela olhava fixamente para frente e, ao invés de desfazer o aperto em torno da cintura de Black, ela postou-se em frente a ele mantendo um dos braços junto ao bruxo de forma protetora; subitamente, Aaron postou-se dois metros em frente à Ísis, e gradualmente os outros Mestiços foram abandonando suas lutas para pararem ao lado de Aaron.

Sirius olhou por cima do ombro ao ouvir movimentos bruscos às suas costas, e – espantado – ele virou-se em tempo de ver Meybiki, Lummyát, Seth e Britteny aparecerem atrás dele e de Ísis, de costas para ambos, protegendo-os de Eric – o Príncipe estava a poucos passos dos quatro elfos. Era uma situação incompreensível: os Mestiços cercavam Lian e Black, protegendo-os, dando-se as mãos e formando uma barreira em torno deles.

– Ninguém vai tocar em Sirius Black. – disse Ísis.

– Ninguém vai violar o _liebes._ O _adorato._ – Aaron fez um gesto ondular com a mão como se escrevesse letras no ar e encostou a lateral de seu dedo indicador, junto ao médio, na extensão da testa e do nariz – Se nos enfrentarem, vocês morrerão aqui, Rei e Príncipe derrotados com apenas um golpe conjunto dos Mestiços. Valinor está para ressurgir... e vocês não vão nos impedir de ajudar o Anjo da Morte a abrir as passagens do caminho para casa.

Sirius, espantado com a reação de repente protetora dos amigos de Angely, se deu conta de que, enquanto Eric estava pronto para atacá-los por trás, Meneldur tomava a frente. O Rei ria ao ouvir as palavras de seus subordinados, mas o Príncipe continuava sério, calado e parado.

– Fico feliz que tenha chegado para me ajudar, Eric, mas eu conseguiria cuidar desses vermes traidores com as mãos amarradas. – Meneldur colocou as mãos nos bolsos da túnica ensangüentada – Me orgulho por vê-lo aqui, Príncipe.

Eric continuou calado.

– Eu posso lutar. – Sirius sussurrou para Ísis – Eu tenho os poderes de Angely. Me deixe enfrentá-los também!

– O _adorato_ – disse Lian, e o bruxo percebeu que seus olhos estavam desfocados, nebulosos, fixos em Meneldur. Sua voz estava sem emoção – não deve ser violado.

Os Elfos selvagens não estavam atacando. Eles permaneciam estáticos, reunidos na frente da porta agora fechada através da qual Sirius chegaria a Eliot e Doug; nenhum deles parecia hostil ou ameaçador, eles simplesmente estavam parados, observando a formação dos Mestiços no corredor em volta de Lian e um mortal. Mesmo daquela distância, Black tinha certeza de que os olhos deles também estariam sem foque e suas mentes em branco, e ele tentou livrar-se do aperto da mão de Ísis.

Não pôde.

– Por quase cinqüenta anos – Eric disse subitamente. Olhava para o pai – você perseguiu gente do seu próprio povo, matou muitos mestiços, recebeu bruxos desde Grindelaw a Tom Riddle em nossas terras, ensinou coisas abomináveis para pessoas ainda piores, desvirtuou ou puniu os bons, glorificou e ajudou os maus. Sustentou o título de Rei enquanto suas mãos pingavam de sangue, continuou fingindo que reinava sem se dar conta de que à medida que seus crimes se acumulavam, seu direito ao poder desvanecia. – ele ergueu uma das mãos e uma espada surgiu gradualmente entre seus dedos – Eu me lembro do dia em que Angely nasceu. Foi uma noite especial, cheia de ruídos do sussurro dos ventos, repleta de estrelas caindo por toda parte, transbordante de poder e previsões negras. Você disse que ela era uma criança amaldiçoada... e por isso não matou-a. Seu desejo de torturar um espírito com um poder como o de Angely foi maior do que a prudência, mais forte do que a sensação de que através das mãos dela você cairia, e seu maior erro foi não matar sua neta no instante em que ela saiu do ventre de Melian. Seu maior erro... E a maior dádiva de todos nós.

A expressão de Meneldur tornou-se impenetrável.

– Entretanto, – continuou Eric – Sirius Black, Ísis Lian, Doug McKinnon e Kenna traíram o Reino, não importa o motivo que tenha levado-os a traição. A regra dos Elfos é bem clara quanto a isso, e eu, em minha posição, preciso me certificar de que a justiça seja feita, mas não distorcida do jeito que ela foi através das suas mãos, meu pai. Mas por mais que o senhor tenha errado e tornado-se o Espírito Negro de Valinor... A traição é inegável.

Diante destas palavras, o Rei sorriu outra vez. O Príncipe ergueu a espada horizontalmente, acima da cabeça, com as duas mãos, e virou o corpo meio de lado mantendo os joelhos levemente dobrados. Ele deu impulso e jogou-se a toda velocidade para frente, e os Mestiços que estavam a poucos passos dele não se moveram nem um centímetro; Sirius gritou, Eric desapareceu pouquíssimo antes de colidir com Meybiki Slaker, e um alto som de sucção encheu o ar seguido do cheiro forte de sangue.

Eric tirou a lâmina afiada, grossa e larga de sua espada do corpo de Meneldur em um gesto brusco.

– O Reino depende do Rei, e o significado de traição é relativo a cada monarca. – ele disse – Mortos não podem reinar, por isso não podem determinar leis. Como a traição dos Mestiços foi dirigida ao senhor, e não há mais motivos para chamá-lo de _Tar_, todos os acusados estão absolvidos por mim, – ele passou um dos dedos pela espada ensangüentada e endireitou-se enquanto Meneldur, com o sorriso congelado no rosto, caía quase em câmera lenta – _Rei_ Eric.

Ísis aspirou oxigênio com urgência e soltou o braço de Sirius. Os Mestiços em volta pareceram ter a mesma reação, e o mesmo aconteceu com os elfos em frente à porta; antes que qualquer um pudesse sair de onde estava, contudo, de uma das portas paralelas ao corredor surgiu um grupo de homens fardados que caminharam solenemente até Eric. Eles carregavam juntos um corpo de mulher, e Sirius segurou a respiração ao reconhecer Kenna nos braços dos elfos puros de Valinor – a guarda pessoal do Príncipe.

– O que diabos está acontecendo? – Sirius conseguiu sussurrar para Lian no momento em que o corpo morto de Kenna, sem uma das mãos, foi posto aos pés de Eric.

Mas Ísis não estava ouvindo. Ela olhava para a mesma porta pela qual o grupo recém-chegado entrara e, quando Sirius se virou na mesma direção, ele entendeu a expressão da Mestiça.

– Ninguém deve se mover sem a minha autorização. – mandou o Príncipe asperamente, e, por algum motivo, até mesmo os elfos selvagens continuaram imóveis – Jenny Simpson, entre.

E usando um vestido preto, Jen graciosamente percorreu toda a extensão do corredor e ajoelhou-se aos pés de Eric.

– Meneldur está morto e o Reino é legitimamente seu por obra e graça de Ilúvatar e Manwë, que descansa à nossa espera no Reino do Oeste, Tar-Eric. – a Mestiça sussurrou – Minha lealdade e minha vida são suas. Suas ordens serão sempre minhas ações.

– Atravesse a espada em mim, Jenny Simpson.

Então, para o horror absoluto de Sirius, Jen pegou a espada, ergueu-se e obedeceu a ordem do Príncipe de repente transformado em Rei.

o/\o

– Voldemort.

Os olhos de Evans estavam fixos na figura assustadora e ofídica que se erguia, soberba, sob as sombras dos reais Comensais da Morte. Eles formavam uma barreira em torno do seu mestre, que exibia os dentes para os bruxos em uma imitação pouco humana de um sorriso; em sua voz sibilante, Voldemort ordenou um ataque, e o caos se fez.

Imediatamente, os duelos começaram. Uma forma esguia avançou na direção de Lily e ela, instintivamente, quase sem pensar no que fazia, protegeu-se e atacou friamente, tentando evitar usar qualquer Maldição Imperdoável embora precisasse desviar a todo o momento deste tipo de feitiços. Ela procurou James com o olhar e percebeu que o maroto também a olhava quando podia, a determinação e a preocupação estampadas em seu rosto bonito; Lils ofegou quando um raio verde chegou perto de acertá-la, protegeu-se, e, de súbito, quando se abaixou por um simples segundo, ela viu um grande crânio com língua de cobra desenhado no chão arenoso sob seus pés.

Ela pulou para o lado diante do som da varinha de seu oponente cortando o ar outra vez e colidiu violentamente com uma garota encorpada, de longos cabelos louros e olhos azuis que faiscavam na mesma proporção que seus dentes arreganhados em um sorriso louco. Um rosnado de ameaça fez tremer o peito de Lucy enquanto ela fazia menção de empurrar Lily para longe a fim de voltar-se para seu oponente encapuzado e grandalhão, mas de súbito ela deteve a atenção nos olhos da amiga.

– A MARCA! – Lily gritou quando percebeu que Crawford estava prestando atenção a ela enquanto se levantava do chão empunhando a varinha. As duas ficaram de costas uma para a outra, defendendo-se de feitiços que voavam de todos os lados – ESTÁ DESENHADA... _PROTEGO!_... NO CHÃO!

– _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

O Comensal com quem Lucy duelava não conseguiu proteger-se totalmente a tempo e desabou no chão derrubando consigo outro homem de capa longa e máscara. Evans desconfiava de que ele não estava morto, porque o feitiço não havia atingido-o em cheio, e o milésimo de segundo em que parou para observar o homem caído foi longo o bastante para que o servo de Voldemort obstinado em derrotá-la conjurasse uma Maldição Imperdoável de raio vermelho que a atingiu no peito e a fez paralisar por um momento. _Um momento apenas _de total dormência, de um torpor que a impediu de se mover enquanto o calor do feitiço penetrava em sua carne; Lily gritou quando esse instante se foi, e seus ossos pareceram queimar e se partir sob suas articulações e músculos retesados conforme a dor inenarrável tomava conta de sua consciência.

– Angely... ANGELY! – os berros incoerentes de Evans tomaram forma enquanto ela se debatia e apertava os dentes, tremendo de forma incontrolável, socando e chutando o chão. Seus olhos, antes fechados com muita força, se arregalaram, quase saltando das órbitas; em seu momento de alucinação, de dor intensa, Lily viu os olhos alaranjados de Angely Nelly flutuando acima de sua cabeça e transformando-se em uma serpente feita de fumaça –_ ANGELY!!_

A dor cessou. Um zumbido alto bloqueou a audição de Evans e ela permaneceu deitada no chão, sem conseguir – e sem querer – se mover nem um centímetro, como se estivesse à beira da inconsciência. Vagamente, ela se deu conta de que estava sendo erguida por braços firmes e quentes, e isso a levou a se esforçar ao máximo para focalizar a visão.

Lily piscou uma e duas vezes, e quando seus olhos se abriram pela terceira vez ela viu Lucy erguer a varinha para o alto, gritar um feitiço poderoso e ser cercada por todos os Comensais presentes.

o/\o

Sirius precisou prender a respiração e engolir a saliva com força para não vomitar.

– Bruma. – repetia incessantemente Jenny, misturando frases em élfico em torno do nome sussurrado também pela guarda pessoal de Eric. Eles estavam postados em volta dos corpos ensangüentados de Eric e Kenna, que flutuavam verticalmente acima do chão e desprendiam um cheiro insuportável de ferrugem e podridão; Jen dançava em torno deles, a espada voando de uma mão para a outra.

– Eu vou vomitar. – gemeu Sirius, apoiando a cabeça entre os joelhos na tentativa de curar a tontura – Esse cheiro... esse ritual satânico...

– Não é um ritual satânico. – murmurou Aaron calmamente. – É uma Invocação.

– Ainda soa satânico pra mim.

– Jenny está seguindo as ordens do Rei e nós não devemos interferir ou atrapalhar.

– Seguindo as ordens do Rei?! – Sirius riu alto sem nenhum traço de humor – Jenny _matou_ o Rei!

– Eric vive. – Ísis deu um tapa na cabeça do maroto sentado ao seu lado – Não seja molenga, Black, é só um pouco de sangue. Você deveria estar envergonhado por ficar enjoado.

– _Nós temos que ir atrás de Angely._ – grunhiu ele em resposta, erguendo a cabeça para encarar Lian – Eric domou os elfos selvagens – Sirius apontou para os grandes homens postados em silêncio em frente às portas –, Meneldur está morto, e a única coisa que está nos prendendo aqui é essa dança maluca da Jenny! Vamos atrás de Eliot de uma vez por todas!

– A Marca Negra ainda não foi apagada, nós não conseguiremos lutar contra Voldemort e seus Comensais enquanto nossos poderes não puderem se manifestar no lugar onde ele...

Mas um estrondo abafou as últimas palavras de Ísis. O salão tremeu, os movimentos e os sussurros em torno de Eric e Kenna cessaram, e de um bolso escondido do vestido branco de Lian saiu uma caixinha que Sirius reconheceu sem esforço algum. No ar, a tampa abriu-se com suavidade; sem que qualquer um tivesse tempo para reagir, o anel de Kurt que havia sido roubado em Valinor voou veloz diretamente para a mão intacta de Kenna, brilhou a ponto de cegar e fez o corpo da elfa de longas unhas se erguer e mais alto enquanto o de Eric pousava no chão como uma pena.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido para a percepção humana de Sirius. Kenna abriu os olhos – agora eles eram cor de ametista –, Eric tirou a blusa de linho coberta de sangue e substituiu-a por um manto impecável, os elfos – todos eles, à exceção dos Mestiços – correram para abrir as portas do salão onde os bruxos enfrentavam Lord Voldemort, Kenna abriu os braços e flutuou até o chão com sua atenção completamente fixa em Sirius, os Mestiços que formavam uma barreira em torno dele se afastaram e a elfa de longas unhas metálicas andou graciosa e velozmente na direção de um pasmo Black.

As portas se escancararam, deixando o som de um temporal invadir o corredor. No mesmo instante, Kenna parou em frente à Sirius e estendeu a mão inteira – onde o anel de Kurt cintilava, esplêndido – para ele; em um reflexo, o maroto agarrou a mão da elfa, e aquele toque fez Sirius esquecer de respirar.

– Fico feliz em encontrá-lo outra vez. – ela disse, a voz incomummente macia e amável, um sorriso leve marcando seus lábios – Eu sou Bruma, Sirius Black, a Guia de Valinor. Da verdadeira Valinor, para além do mar, para além da sua realidade. Este anel – os olhos de Sirius voaram para o anel de Kurt – guardou o meu espírito por todos os séculos em que os elfos vivem nesta terra e foi confiado a Kurt McKinnon quando o Anjo da Morte nasceu, e Kenna foi criada por Eric há, seguindo sua noção de tempo, muitíssimos anos, exclusivamente para que pudesse servir de receptáculo para mim quando fosse a minha hora de despertar.

– C-criado?

– Kenna não era um ser vivo.

Black olhou para Ísis rapidamente, procurando por apoio, e a Mestiça revirou os olhos e formou a palavra "robô" com os lábios.

– Agora eu estou aqui. – prosseguiu Kenna, e Sirius percebeu que ela estava puxando-o com rapidez na direção das portas – E vamos salvar o Anjo da Morte para recebermos nossa redenção.

Todos se viraram para a sala no momento em que uma chuva absurda, inexplicável e extremamente densa parou de cair e desimpediu a visão do interior do salão de Voldemort. Sirius franziu a testa para a visão que se abriu diante de todos: uma garota alta e loura apontava sua varinha para o alto, cercada de vultos negros encapuzados que por sua vez apontavam suas varinhas para ela.

Ele entendeu o que se passava quando um dos Comensais da Morte proferiu a pior das Maldições Imperdoáveis.

– LUCY!

Seu grito soou em sintonia com uma dúzia de outros. E exatamente como os outros bruxos – de repente esquecidos pelos Comensais –, Sirius prendeu a respiração quando Crawford foi atingida violentamente por um vulto veloz e caiu no chão dolorosamente. O feitiço de morte passou a centímetros de Lucy, voou por cima do corpo de quem a salvara, errou um dos Comensais por pouco e explodiu na parede; a essa altura, Sirius estava correndo a toda velocidade na direção dos homens que ameaçavam um novo ataque, Ísis deslizando ao seu lado com a expressão indecifrável.

– Loira idiota! – Doug riu alto, ignorando o som da luta de Lian e Black e os outros bruxos que corriam para ajudar. Sirius conteve o jorro de perguntas e sufocou o espanto ao ver o mais velho dos irmãos McKinnon arcado sobre Lucy, esforçando-se para sair de cima dela e ajudá-la a se erguer; atordoada, Crawford franziu a testa para ele, depois olhou em volta e riu outra vez.

– Deu certo. – ela murmurou, meio em dúvida. Seus dedos percorreram o chão; a Marca Negra, gravada no chão por poderosa magia, havia sido dissolvida por seu feitiço igualmente potente. – Você conseguiu usar seu poder para sair da sala. – seus olhos azuis esquadrinharam o salão e brilharam diante do rombo na parede de mármore, antes invisível, a um canto – Eliot! Rápido, vamos pagá-lo e dar o fora!

– Ele está seguro dentro da sala. Agora, venha. – Doug puxou Lucy para que ela ficasse de pé junto a ele e andou lentamente até a lateral da sala, o mais longe possível do tumulto das lutas – Não precisamos sequer nos mover. O Rei resolverá tudo.

Lucy não disse nada. Sentia-se impelida, por um instinto animalesco e selvagem quase irreprimível, a lutar, mas o braço de Doug envolvia com firmeza sua cintura curva e lembrava a ela do que realmente importava no momento – salvar Angely. Com espanto, ela observou um jovem majestoso entrar na sala arrastando um homem morto – de olhos apagados ainda abertos, um sorriso torto paralisado no rosto sem vida – e jogá-lo na direção em que Voldemort esperava as lutas encerrarem-se.

Os Comensais e os bruxos paralisaram-se.

– Tom. – Eric cumprimentou Voldemort com um aceno de cabeça. Sua guarda pessoal postou-se nas laterais do salão, desimpedindo o caminho entre os dois poderosos líderes e protegendo o rombo na câmara onde Eliot estava se protegendo – Boa noite.

O Lord das Trevas exibiu um de seus sorrisos pouco humanos e curvou-se sarcasticamente para Eric. Seus olhos fitaram Meneldur por pouco menos de um segundo antes que ele erguesse a varinha e, com um aceno, fizesse o corpo desaparecer em uma labareda azulada que se desvaneceu no ar.

– Sempre o considerei fraco. – Voldemort zombou em seu tom sibilante de cobra – Vejo que agora o trono é seu, Tar-Eric.

– Naturalmente.

– E a que devo a honra inenarrável de sua visita?

– Eu estou aqui para resgatar o meu povo.

Voldemort fez um aceno positivo e deslizou na direção de Eric como se fosse atacá-lo. O Rei não se moveu; atrás dele, surgiram os Mestiços, mas Sirius teve o cuidado de perceber que faltavam cinco dos doze no grupo. Imediatamente, o Lord parou a centímetros de Eric.

– Penso que devo detê-lo. – ele especulou, meio em tom de dúvida, sempre irônico e maldoso, como se tudo fosse uma grande brincadeira.

– Eu discordo. – retrucou o Rei firmemente, e os elfos selvagens entraram no salão, postando-se logo atrás dos Mestiços em uma óbvia demonstração de quem apoiariam se houvesse uma luta.

Voldemort era imensamente poderoso, mas não era burro. Pelo contrário. Com mais uma reverência, ele fitou o rosto de Eric, olhou para todos os bruxos presentes – um a um, como se para memorizar seus rostos –, disse uma longa frase em élfico, se virou e desapareceu. Os Comensais giraram onde estavam e, com estalos múltiplos, também se foram.

O grupo afundou em silêncio.

– Os nascidos-trouxas... – Alice começou, mas Seth fez um aceno para detê-la.

– Adam, Lummy, Meybi, Jenny e Bright estão cuidando disso. De _todos_ os prisioneiros. – seu olhar se deteve em James ao dizer isso.

– Vamos atrás de Angely. – Sirius exigiu, avançando na direção de Eric com Ísis ao seu lado – Foi para isso que você matou seu pai, não foi? Já podemos ir. _Estamos sem tempo._

Em meio aos elfos selvagens e Mestiços, surgiu Kenna. Ela postou-se ao lado de Eric, tão ou mais majestosa do que ele, e em completo silêncio deteve toda sua atenção em Sirius. Depois de quase um minuto de paralisia geral, Doug se moveu.

– Black tem razão. – ele conseguiu dizer com esforço, ainda segurando Lucy com firmeza – Contudo, precisamos esperar os outros.

Kenna continuou parada, insensível às palavras do mais velho dos irmãos McKinnon, mas aos poucos, quase imperceptivelmente, a expressão em seu rosto foi se abrandando. A selvageria e seriedade deram lugar a uma calma e amabilidade que não combinavam com o rosto sempre imutável da mulher com a qual Sirius havia passado tantas horas; mais do que qualquer coisa, aquele momento foi decisivo para que o maroto finalmente compreendesse que aquela não era Kenna.

_Bruma_, ele sussurrou mentalmente, tentando entender o que mais aquela loucura do mundo de Angely poderia significar. Tentou lembrar-se das palavras da criança que ele vira, quase em um sonho, ao perder a consciência na entrada de Valinor; _"Esse é o Anjo da Morte. O Espírito que vai nascer em forma material quando for a hora. Ele é a chave para a Divina Valinor, será o enviado de Manwë para buscar nosso povo quando der a nós o perdão. E eu lhe digo que ele sofrerá muito, e não serão poucas as forças que tentarão impedi-lo de abrir os portões do Reino do Oeste para seus filhos outra vez. Alguns elfos saberão quem ele é assim que ele nascer, e ele receberá o poder de um exército poderoso. Só o amor poderá salvá-lo; só aquele que representar o amor em sua mais poderosa forma poderá libertá-lo dos lacres que o impedirão de abrir as portas para a Divina Valinor. O Anjo da Morte, com seu poderio infinito, virá nos buscar."_

E, subitamente, tudo o que Sirius conseguia ver em sua mente exausta era a imagem dos olhos verde-esmeralda de Lily Evans. Uma parte sã de sua consciência entendeu que Bruma estava tentando induzir isso desde o instante em que o tocara, mas não pôde divagar muito mais sobre os motivos de tal comportamento; um instinto louco de proteção tomou conta dele, o cheiro de lírios que Lily – parada cinco metros longe – emanava cercou-o, sua consciência foi invadida pela necessidade primordial de estar ao lado dela. Meio segundo depois, sibilando e rosnando, Sirius estava ao lado de Evans, e antes que ela pudesse se recuperar da aparição repentina de Black, ele havia envolvido-a com seus braços e aninhado-a contra seu peito. Ísis abriu os braços em frente à Lily e Sirius, formando uma barreira entre os dois e o resto das pessoas; ao invés de lutar contra o maroto e gritar para que ele soltasse-a, Evans fechou os olhos e ficou imóvel, embalada por um torpor sobrenatural induzido pelo toque da pele de Sirius.

Os dois estavam fortemente unidos por um laço inconsciente poderosíssimo e incontrolável. James gritou, atacou Lian, gritou mais um pouco quando seus feitiços não surtiram efeito, se jogou na direção de Sirius furiosamente e não pôde sequer chegar perto de tocá-lo; sua amada Lily não reagiu aos seus chamados e toda e qualquer resposta que James recebeu partiu apenas do olhar fixo e gélido de Black – poucas horas antes seu melhor amigo, agora uma ameaça em potencial. Magoado, preocupado, furioso, ferido, exausto, Potter chutava, mordia e arranhava, lutando para tentar salvar Lily do abraço protetor e exageradamente íntimo de Sirius, mas ela não estava contribuindo na batalha. A ruiva permanecia parada, quieta, de olhos fechados, concentrada na única coisa que havia em sua mente desde que sofrera o _Cruciatus_, algo que tentara sem sucesso afastar de seus pensamentos desde que os horrores daquela longa noite haviam começado: a vida de Angely Nelly.

Lily estava unida a Sirius de uma forma avassaladoramente poderosa pelos elos do desejo, poderosa e irracional _necessidade_ e instinto de salvar o Anjo da Morte.

– Os escolhidos estão unidos de forma definitiva. – disse Bruma como se anunciasse o veredicto de um processo árduo – Eliot?

– Bruma.

A voz que respondeu a elfa surgiu do rombo na parede de mármore negro. Antes de qualquer outra parte de seu corpo ficar visível, através do espaço destruído viu-se sua mão – aparentemente a esquerda: a palma, escura como o piche como se tivesse sido carbonizada permanentemente por um objeto circular, estava virada para frente, o desenho de uma fênix gravada a brasa intensificado a ponto de parecer possuir vida. Logo em seguida, a atenção dos presentes voltou-se para a comprida túnica de seda de um azul-marinho intenso jogada sobre uma calça-jeans surrada e uma blusa social relativamente limpa, e por fim o rosto magro, comprido, barbado e transbordante de seriedade, calma e sabedoria examinou a todos – um a um – de forma paciente e intensa, demorada e sincera. Ernest Eliot Benoit.

– Ernest. – murmurou Ísis Lian, e pela primeira vez Sirius viu-a relaxar sua postura rígida e permitir-se suspirar e tremer de alívio. Ela afundou o rosto nas mãos, de repente tão humana e frágil que Black precisou de todo o seu alto-controle para manter-se impassível e firme em sua agressiva posição.

– Ísis, querida. – respondeu Eliot no mesmo tom amoroso e aliviado. Seus olhos inteligentes correram mais uma vez pelo salão – E Tad, Britteny, Seth, Lis, Aaron, e Kurt, também. – diante do último nome ele sorriu e maneou a cabeça para a forma difusa e fantasmagórica do pequeno McKinnon perto de Lupin. – Os cinco que faltam estão resgatando os reféns, creio.

– _Desnecessário._ – sibilou Ísis, obviamente incapaz de se conter. Educadamente, Eliot ignorou-a; sua palma continuava esticada a frente do corpo e, Remo imaginou reprimindo um calafrio, a velha cicatriz ainda deveria arder e doer tão profundamente quanto no exato instante em que fora adquirida.

– Estamos todos prontos. Está na hora. – Bruma quebrou o encanto do reencontro e seu tom fez Lian retomar a postura que, mentalmente, Sirius chamou de _estritamente profissional_ – Lily Evans está no auge na sensibilidade e poder, Sirius Black adquiriu o instinto protetor e já está apto para descobrir sozinho um modo de salvar o Anjo, Kurt, Doug e Remo Lupin estão reunidos, eu estou aqui e as cinzas estão nas mãos de Ísis Lian. Meneldur está morto, Eric é Rei, a marca em sua mão está a ponto de se aprofundar e Windburg está a quinze minutos de ruir. O momento em que a barreira que nos separa de nosso lar ficará mais frágil claramente se aproxima.

– Precisamos de um minuto mais. Adam, Jenny e os outros já estão voltando.

Bruma limitou-se a acenar em concordância. Eric olhou dela para Eliot, e depois para Sirius, Lily, Ísis, James e a batalha que os quatro continuavam travando em silêncio; de leve, quase rezando para que ninguém percebesse, o Rei sorriu.

– Black foi o escolhido de Angel e Evans foi a escolhida do destino. Black é o amor da vida do Anjo da Morte e Evans é a síntese de todos os sentimentos que Nelly precisa externar para se libertar. – Eric não demonstrou em seu rosto sua satisfação ao perceber que havia conseguido a atenção de Potter – Não adianta você gritar o nome de Lily e enfrentar Sirius para que ele solte-a. – ele acrescentou, mais gentilmente, mas ainda firme – Lily está praticamente inconsciente e Black está seguindo o instinto de mantê-la por perto para que ela garanta a sanidade de Angely quando chegar o momento.

– Lily. – James debilmente tentou mais uma vez, sem sucesso.

– Eu sei que é demasiadamente difícil para entender, mas é como as coisas são. Às vezes os elfos podem ser muito complicados em suas regras e jogos para que os humanos, tão efêmeros e tênues, compreendam.

– Sou inteligente o bastante para compreender que há algo errado! – teimou James, de repente parecendo tresloucado e irracional em suas investidas insubstanciais.

– Eu discordo.

Potter se virou para a fonte da voz seca – Remo.

– Você não foi inteligente o bastante nem ao menos para definir suas prioridades. – Lupin cruzou os braços sobre o peito e avançou lentamente na direção de Potter. Os dois se encararam, ambos decididos e no auge de suas forças, enfrentando-se em uma batalha onde as armas mais letais eram os argumentos.

Argumentos que tomavam forma em frases mais capazes de ferir do que muitos feitiços.

– Você é inteligente o bastante para perceber que alguma coisa está errada? E o que isso quer dizer? – Remo parou pertíssimo de James e ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Quer dizer que pode enxergar com clareza os danos a longo prazo que suas escolhas, baseadas em traição e negligência, causarão à pessoa que amou você acima de si mesma ao longo de sete anos? Quer dizer que agora percebe que o "algo errado" que você aponta com tanta certeza envolve o lado do qual escolheu lutar, James Potter?

– Lily... está... _presa._ – James conseguiu sibilar entre os dentes cerrados, os punhos apertados ao lado do corpo com tanta força que poderia quebrar a varinha em uma de suas mãos – Isso não importa? Não importa que a vida dos pais dela tem estado em risco durante todo o tempo em que você esteve ocupado cuspindo acusações de traição contra mim?

– A vida dos Evans correu menos risco do que a sua desde a invasão no Ministério, e sua intervenção mal-sucedida não tem nada a ver com isso. Eles foram salvos como todos os outros, do modo como desde o início planejou-se fazer sem que isso envolvesse o sacrifício de Angely.

James não respondeu. Seus lábios estavam secos demais para tanto e ele temia que sua voz tremesse e denunciasse sua dor, angústia e arrependimento.

– A amizade verdadeira é como um diamante de milhares de quilates que as pessoas lapidam dia a dia, tornando-o mais valioso conforme dedicamos tempo e dedicação a essa lapidação. Você nos disse isso uma vez, James. Lembra? – Remo sorriu, mas seus olhos continuavam profundamente gélidos. Expressava asco e decepção no brilho de seu olhar, tão intenso que era difícil encarar – Você nos disse que a amizade que nós cinco, os Marotos, tínhamos, era o mais brilhante e valioso cristal, o mais valioso diamante da história das amizades, e que era firme como jamais se viu. Você disse que a firmeza da jóia que representava nossa lealdade e cumplicidade mútua seria forte o bastante para nos tornar essenciais uns para os outros para sempre, _leais_ uns aos outros para sempre. Mas quer saber?

Não, James não queria saber. Mas não disse nada.

– Quando eu sorri para você e Peter e chamei-os para ajudar um Maroto em sérios problemas, vocês não sorriram de volta. Quando eu estendi a minha mão para puxá-lo comigo para arriscarmos nossas vidas por Angely como ela sempre se arriscou por _suas_ sandices, James, você não segurou a minha mão. Nesse instante, o nosso diamante de milhares de milhões de quilates, lapidado com tanto entusiasmo dia a dia, se partiu para sempre, sem a mais remota possibilidade de concerto. A nossa amizade terminou. A coisa que você tornou mais importante do que tudo em minha vida provou-se uma mentira de sua parte e não há como restaurar, nem com magia, nem com paciência, nem com novas promessas e desculpas, o que está destruído e estilhaçado sob nossos pés sujos de sangue.

"Acabou", Lupin enfatizou, por fim. Moveu-se; enquanto passava ao lado de James, andando na direção de Sirius, ele olhou-o mais uma vez. "Não importa de quem é a culpa, ou sequer se _há_ culpados, ou se nem ao menos foram cometidos erros", continuou, e repetiu: _acabou._

Não havia mais marotos. Não havia retorno para um sentimento maculado permanentemente. James Potter estava sozinho, com Rabicho escondido em um dos cantos do salão tentando conter os tremeliques de medo, os dois melhores companheiros de seu tempo de escola unidos sem ele, Lily semi-inconsciente nos braços de Sirius, Alice, Alicia e Frank longe demais para alcançá-lo, Lucy segurando firme a mão de Doug McKinnon. Qual era a verdade? Negligenciara Angely? Havia preferido ater-se ao prático plano de escolher entre um amor e uma amizade ao invés de conciliá-las e lutar ao lado de ambas? Em seu momento de fraqueza humana, destruíra tudo aquilo que importava em sua vida?

Então ele viu. O diamante – o sol de seu subconsciente, de brilho intenso, mais mágico do que os truques de varinha que sabia fazer, o ponto em torno do qual sua vida girava desordenadamente – havia explodido. Milhares de lascas valiosas estavam presas em seu peito, atravessadas em sua alma, de repente transformadas em menos do que madeira podre; todos os risos adormecidos em suas lembranças se calaram, o glamour da juventude eterna ao lado dos Marotos se foi, e não restara nada, nada, nada.


	27. Salvare

**Salvare.**

Solícitos, alertas e prontos para obedecer a qualquer ordem de Eric ou Bruma ou qualquer outro que tivesse uma boa idéia do que deveria ser feito dali em diante, Adam, Lummyát, Meybiki, Jenny e Bright surgiram no salão com um estampido que soou assustador no silêncio pesado. Não haviam realmente demorado muito – considerando todo o trabalho que haviam feito –, mas, ainda assim, foram recebidos com impaciência, gritos de "finalmente!" e expressões ansiosas que diziam claramente "eu não agüentava mais esperar!". Os cinco encararam compreensivamente as exclamações e a exasperação quase conjunta e trataram com calma – mas talvez _com_ _frieza_ fosse a definição mais exata – todos os rostos que se amontoaram em volta deles ansiosamente.

– Os seqüestrados? – Moody perguntou acima de todas as vozes.

– Estão seguros em Hogwarts e em Valinor. – Jenny respondeu rapidamente – Já podemos ir para Windburg? – ela se virou para Eric.

– Sim. – respondeu o Rei, e Remo percebeu que ele parecia distraído, seus olhos vagando a todo momento na direção de Ísis, Black e Evans. Ele fez um gesto para Eliot – Está mais do que na hora de irmos.

Adam Jones afastou todos, dispersando o grupo, e ficou parado no meio do salão, os olhos fechados e a cabeça baixa. Os minutos transcorreram e poucas mudanças perceptíveis se manifestaram no elfo; seus punhos fecharam-se ao lado de corpo, seus ombros tremiam, seu corpo inteiro parecia contraído em um esforço sobre-humano. Aos poucos, ondas elétricas tão fracas que poderiam ser fruto da imaginação de Remo envolveram os braços e o tronco de Adam.

– Hogwarts. – Jones formou a palavra com os lábios e no instante seguinte seu corpo desapareceu, substituído por uma luz azulada em forma de olho que parecia formar um buraco disforme no espaço.

– Moody, Zoe Brown e os outros bruxos, por favor. – Lummy fez um gesto na direção da luz – Dumbledore os espera em Hogwarts.

– Lupin, Black, Evans e Crawford ficam. – disse Doug, mais uma vez passando a impressão de estar se esforçando ao máximo para conseguir manter-se impassível. Lucy continuava ao seu lado, a uma distância de menos de três centímetros, como se a coragem da loira ao expor-se aos Comensais para conseguir apagar a Marca Negra tivesse os transformado em amigos inseparáveis. – Os outros podem voltar.

– Não vou deixar a Lily para trás!

O grito agudo e teimoso de Alicia fez os aurores, que se aproximavam do portal feito por Adam, estancarem onde estavam. Doug ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Então deixar Crawford, Black e Lupin para trás não é grande coisa?

– Eles fizeram suas escolhas. – interveio Alice, segurando a irmã pelos braços para impedi-la de avançar contra Sirius – Lily vai ficar porque vocês mexeram com a cabeça dela.

Como que para dar às irmãs O'Connel uma resposta digna de crédito, Black ergueu Evans nos braços e dispensou a proteção de Ísis com um gesto de cabeça. Imediatamente, Eric se posicionou exatamente ao lado de Lian, e James fez menção de pular sobre Sirius e Lily. Um olhar de seu velho amigo, no entanto, fez o rapaz hesitar e, finalmente, se aproximar com cautela.

– Lil? – murmurou ele com doçura, tocando a testa febril da ruiva. Ela abriu seus olhos esmeralda e fitou James longamente; respondeu ao sorriso depois de alguns segundos quieta, e uma tímida aparição de vida surgiu em seu rosto. Alicia, Alice, Frank e Peter também chegaram mais perto.

– Nós vamos levar você para casa agora. – garantiu James sem olhar para Sirius. Em sua mente, formava planos de fuga que invariavelmente envolviam lutar até a morte, mas não mencionou isso.

Lily fez que não com a cabeça. Parecia realmente doente.

– Não. – murmurou. – Angely precisa de mim. Eu sinto... como se pudesse _tocar..._ o que ela está sentindo.

– Seus pais...

– Estão a salvo em Hogwarts – Sirius interrompeu, seus dedos afastando a mão de James com firmeza e afagando os ruivos cabelos de Lily –, para onde vocês vão agora.

Não fazia realmente diferença para os aurores o desfecho que a discussão poderia vir a ter, e por isso, um a um, os mais jovens levemente mais hesitantes, eles caminharam na direção da luz azulada e sumiram – simples como se atravessassem uma porta. Alice e Frank entreolharam-se e deram-se as mãos no instante em que Zoe Brown tocou o portal, com um último olhar para os míticos elfos; a bela garota suspirou e fechou os olhos, e quando os reabriu encarou Sirius com agressividade.

– Certifique-se de que vai voltar para Hogwarts com Angely em seus braços e Lily caminhando ao lado de Remo. – ela disse em tom de desafio, um brilho intenso em seu olhar. Seu tom tornou-se um sussurro que parecia um pedido de desculpas – E certifique-se de dizer a ela que eu sinto muito por não poder ajudar.

Sirius fez que sim, espantado pelo inesperado apoio de Alice, e repetiu o gesto quando Frank adiantou-se e socou-o de leve na altura do ombro. O casal avançou na direção do portal e, exatamente como os aurores, desapareceram.

– Lily. – Alicia finalmente disse, inclinando-se para a amiga – Tome cuidado. E faça o máximo por Angely... também em meu nome.

– Sinto muito. – sussurrou Peter simplesmente, sem olhar ninguém nos olhos. Ele e Alicia partiram juntos para Hogwarts através do portal de Adam; James era o único que permanecia ali quando deveria estar longe.

– Senhor Potter. – Eric chamou quando quase um minuto mais se passou e James continuou estático, olhando para Evans. – Precisamos ir para Windbug imediatamente e sua insistência em continuar entre nós está nos atrasando.

E um último sussurro fraco, embora musical e doce, pôs um ponto final à hesitação de Pontas.

– Vá embora, Potter.

James obedeceu a ordem de Lily. Não sem dor, não sem dar tudo de si para lutar contra as sombras de sua mente e os gritos de sua consciência que lhe imploravam para passar por cima do ego e enfrentar Sirius e Remo em nome de Angely e Lils, mas ele sabia quanta hipocrisia havia em seus sentimentos, sabia o quão imprudente e infantil seria insistir em uma luta que já estava perdida para ele. Decidiu que ajudaria mais se desse as costas ao amor de sua vida e se aproximasse da cálida luz azulada e incorpórea, e foi isso que fez; a última coisa que escutou antes de atravessar o portal foi a voz do Rei dos elfos.

– Quanto mais perto estivermos de Angely, mais Evans vai sentir-se conectada aos sentimentos dela. – Eric dizia – Segure sua amiga bem firme agora, Sirius Black. Lily Evans é a personificação dos sentimentos do Anjo da Morte e apenas através dela você vai poder libertar Angel.

James temeu por todas as pessoas que já havia amado em sua vida, mas de repente, mais forte do que nunca, a certeza de que não poderia fazer nada o atingiu em cheio.

Sirius, por outro lado, limitou-se a suspirar aliviado quando James desapareceu através do portal. Obedeceu a Eric, segurando Lily com ainda mais força, e no mesmo instante em que o fez, Adam voltou a materializar-se conforme a luz azulada de seu portal ficava menor até desaparecer.

– Todos chegaram a Hogwarts. – Adam avisou, mostrando sua falta de interesse no assunto com um dar de ombros displicente. – E eu não posso entrar em Windburg. Acabei de checar e toda a área foi cercada pelas barreiras de Angely.

– Nós sabemos. – retrucou Ísis com azedume, ao que Adam revirou os olhos – Nos leve para o mais perto possível da barreira.

– Para quê? Não podemos sequer pensar em conseguir atravessar, Ísis.

– Eliot vai quebrar a barreira.

Por algum motivo que Remo não conseguiu imaginar, todos caíram em um silêncio tenso. Doug rosnou em ameaça como que involuntariamente, e os olhos de Lupin fitaram a mão negra de Eliot com uma curiosidade cautelosa. Desde o início soubera que o pai de Angely era indispensável para a operação de salvamento de sua amiga, já que buscá-lo fora o motivo pelo qual os Elfos haviam invadido o Ministério, mas estivera perguntando-se qual seria o preço a ser pago por Eliot para desfazer um dos inimaginavelmente poderosos feitiços de Angely. Remo lembrava-se com perfeição de como a assustadora tatuagem negra de Fênix, uma cicatriz irreversível e profunda, surgira na mão de Ernest Benoit; lembrava-se do grito de agonia do marido de Melian Nelly, que ecoara por toda Windburg tantos anos atrás, acima dos sons de explosões, quando ele interferira na luta de Angely com a mãe – Eliot tocara a filha para tirá-la do torpor louco através do qual Ellaen di Nanaor surgira, e então tudo saíra de controle, Melian fora atingida e Angel conseguira se salvar.

Remo sabia o poder que a cicatriz continha. Sabia o quanto Eliot havia lutado para conter esse poder, para impedi-lo de despontar. Compreendia que a morte de Melian estava guardada naquela marca, que os pesadelos de Angely se resumiam à Fênix negra, que todo o mal do poder de Ellaen di Nanaor estava concentrado ali. E, lentamente, a profundidade da dor contida naquela mão envelhecida pelo tempo penetrou a consciência de Remo como um veneno que sugou o que restava de seu otimismo.

– Posso transportar todos para o limite máximo da barreira, – Adam disse de repente, interrompendo o denso silêncio – mas vai ser perigoso para os mortais.

– Vamos protegê-los. – respondeu Ísis automaticamente. Ela fez um aceno de cabeça para Eric, como se pedisse a permissão dele para alguma coisa, ao que ele assentiu e ela deu-lhe as costas para caminhar lentamente na direção de Kurt – Bloqueie qualquer tipo de ataque para que Crawford não seja atingida, sim? Black, Evans e Lupin vão estar comigo.

O garoto fez que sim, seu corpo de sombra mais nítido do que Remo lembrava-se de ter visto pela primeira vez. Lian, pelo menos duas vezes mais alta do que a criança, ajoelhou-se no chão, exatamente de frente para Kurt, e sorriu; sincera, calma, carinhosa, de uma forma que suavizou todas as linhas de expressão que tornavam o cenho da Mestiça tão agressivo e intimidador, ela simplesmente sorriu e estendeu os dedos compridos para o rosto do menino. Imediatamente, um clarão azulado cegou o grupo, e houve a compreensão geral de que Adam escolhera o momento certo para abrir seu portal. Então Sirius fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e andou na direção da luz, e cada partícula de seu corpo gritava o nome de Angely de uma forma tão ensurdecedora que, por um momento, talvez por causa do efeito causado pelo portal de Adam, ele teve certeza de que todo o seu ser se resumia em nada sem o seu Anjo segurando firme sua mão e amparando suas mágoas.

o/\o

_– Sirius?_

_O sopro doce de voz soou tão baixo e suave que Sirius não se sobressaltou. Desviou os olhos da lareira rapidamente – nem tinha se dado conta de que estivera olhando para o fogo –, e sorriu para o escuro; não era capaz de ouvir os passos de quem quer que estivesse na Sala Comunal com ele, e só por isso já pôde deduzir de quem se tratava com uma precisão indiscutível._

– _Angely. – ele respondeu, sua voz rude e rascante em comparação com a leveza divina do tom de sua amiga de cabelos negros._

_Ela riu baixinho e sentou-se no braço da grande poltrona vermelha e confortável em que Black estava esparramado._

– _Não consegue dormir?_

– _Nah. Estou acordado porque acho divertido pensar nas detenções que McGonagall vai me dar quando eu chegar à aula de Transfiguração parecendo um zumbi. Ah, – Sirius acrescentou antes que Angel pudesse responder – também estou aqui divagando sobre quantas garotas vão para o armário com alguém que vai amanhecer parecendo um morto-vivo._

_Nelly riu outra vez, revirando os olhos e contraindo de leve os lábios perfeitos._

– _Você é tão dramático. – ela reclamou, levantando-se. – Vou chamar o James._

– Vou chamar o James!_ – Black repetiu fazendo careta, em uma imitação terrível e esganiçada de Angely. – Por que dá tanta atenção para um idiota como ele? Por acaso não é capaz de andar sem a ajuda do Grande-Patético-Cheio-de-Si-E-Maior-Imbecil-do-Mundo-Potter?_

– _Está tentando parecer a Evans? Porque está se saindo tão bem que estou assustada._

_Sirius bufou e fechou a cara. Nelly olhou para o amigo, entre a confusão e a diversão, sem saber o que fazer ou o que perguntar; por fim, revirou os olhos mais uma vez, deu de ombros e fez menção de voltar para seu dormitório._

_Involuntariamente, Sirius estendeu a mão e segurou o braço de Angely. Ela olhou para ele no escuro da madrugada gelada, um arrepio que não tinha a ver com o clima percorrendo o seu corpo, sua expressão irônica desabando conforme o contato visual com seu amigo Maroto prolongava-se. O toque aveludado da pele de Angel hipnotizou Sirius de uma forma que o impediu de pensar com clareza; com mais atenção do que nunca, ele fitou-a, e a profundidade e intensidade do olhar da Elfa prenderam-no por um longo tempo._

– _Hm. – Angel pigarreou de repente, quebrando o feitiço e afastando-se do toque quente de Black. Ela sorriu para ele, tentando parecer natural e rapidamente se atirando no sofá – Se quer tanto assim que eu fique, eu fico. – brincou, ao que ele piscou lentamente um segundo antes de recuperar-se e jogar uma almofada nela – Então, vai me contar o motivo do novo movimento _"Todo Mundo Odeia O Potter"_ ou eu vou ter que adivinhar? Lembre-se que são quatro da manhã e eu não estou muito animada para abrir uma sessão de psicologia infantil agora, Sis._

– _Há-Há. Hilário._

– _É sério. O que houve?_

– _Nada._

– _Black. Não tenha um AVC por isso – apenas bote pra fora._

– _Não é nada, tá legal? – Sirius bufou mais uma vez e inclinou-se para O Profeta Diário aberto em cima da mesa. Ele amassou algumas das folhas fazendo muito barulho e deixando-as arredondadas, depois se recostou novamente e tirou a varinha. – Só não entendo porque você idolatra tanto um idiota como ele. Sempre que você está com os Marotos – e isso é raro de acontecer – é sempre _"ei, James!"_, pra cá, _"saca só, James!"_, pra lá. Ele sorri e você sorri atrás. É tão irritante! – ele enfatizou a última frase trincando os dentes e fazendo um movimento brusco demais com a varinha, o que levou a bolinha de papel que flutuava na direção da lareira mudar o rumo bruscamente e perder-se na escuridão._

_Angel limitou-se a suspirar._

– _Essa briga de vocês por popularidade é tão infantil._

– _Não tem nada a ver com popularidade. Eu sou, obviamente, muito mais popular do que ele. Não é o que está em questão._

– _Então o que está? Você tem James na palma da mão, Black. Ele se guia a partir de você. Sempre entra nos seus esquemas malucos e concorda com todas as babaquices que você diz. Qual é o problema?_

_Sirius continuou brincando com as bolinhas em silêncio, sem querer demonstrar que havia gostado do que ouvira e ao mesmo tempo querendo discordar. Angely, contudo, riu._

– _Já entendi tudo! Ele parou de escutar você._

– _Ele é um imbecil! – retrucou Sirius imediatamente, mais alto do que pretendera. – É um imbecil e agora só conseguiu se tornar mais idiota com toda essa fixação na Evans. Ele perdeu a noção do que é ser um Maroto e eu não quero mais alguém como ele andando comigo, o que significa que você vai ter escolher de que lado vai ficar, Nelly._

– _Eu escolho o James. Sem dúvida nenhuma. – Angel respondeu imediatamente, e riu da expressão de Sirius quando o fez. – Pelo amor de Deus, pare com isso. Vocês são amigos há tanto tempo, uma garota não pode e não vai interferir nisso._

– _Pontas não concorda com mais nenhum plano meu há meses, ok? _Meses! _Remo está o tempo todo estudando, Rabicho é muito obtuso e medroso, e você, quando não some, presta tanta atenção a nós quanto eu presto ao Binns. Quem chama pessoas tão desinteressadas nos _meus_ interesses de amigos?!_

_Angely formou a palavra "egocêntrico" com os lábios sem emitir som algum, provavelmente pensando que, com a pouca claridade vinda do fogo quase extinto da lareira, Sirius não seria capaz de ver seu gesto. Ele ignorou a amiga e amassou mais uma boa parte do Profeta, até que só restassem duas páginas do jornal, mas quando se virou para Nelly na intenção de mandá-la deixá-lo em paz ela já não estava mais lá._

– _Quando eu estava descendo as escadas para perguntar o que você ainda estava fazendo acordado, Sirius, – a voz vinha das janelas, ao que Black levantou-se rapidamente para olhar naquela direção – eu vi você observando o fogo. No que estava pensando?_

_Houve uma faísca em meio à escuridão._

– _Acho que posso imaginar._

_E a faísca transformou-se em uma labareda de fogo intensamente azul, que partiu das mãos tão geladas de Angely e iluminou a bela elfa e tudo em volta. Ela sorriu maliciosamente e riscou o ar com a energia azulada; suspensos no nada, repentinamente, envolvidos por um coração bem desenhado, surgiram os nomes "Remo" e "Eleanoris". _Professora_ Eleanoris._

– _Bingo! – gritou Sirius, sem conseguir conter a alegria infantil e intensa. Quando ele gritou, o fogo sumiu, mas era como se o ar ainda estivesse aquecido pelo poder de Angel – É isso! Você ouviu o meu plano!_

_A elfa riu fracamente._

– _Ouvi, ouvi. Agora vá dormir, sim? Amanhã nós conversamos sobre isso. Os bloqueios de Dumbledore me fazem ficar exausta depois que eu uso qualquer tipo de poder mais forte._

– _Você ouviu! – foi a única coisa que Black conseguiu retrucar. Ele riu, comemorou, esbarrou na poltrona na pressa de procurar Nelly para abraçá-la, e por fim apagou a lareira com um aceno de varinha e piscou marotamente para a amiga no escuro. Embora não pudesse vê-la, sabia que ela o enxergava perfeitamente._

– _Boa noite, Sirius._

– _Boa noite. E obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! Essa vai ser a _Operação Tirando a Virgindade de Remo Aluado Lupin! _Vamos ajudá-lo a controlar seus hormônios lupinos!_

– _Sim, nós vamos._

– _Mal posso esperar. – ele abraçou a amiga outra vez. – Eu sabia que você ia me escolher ao invés do James, _meu anjo.

_Houve um momento de silêncio. No escuro, dando-se conta de que dissera em voz alta o apelido no qual vinha pensando havia algum tempo, Sirius corou e aproveitou-se do constrangimento para dar as costas aos contornos de Angely e se dirigir ao dormitório o mais rápido que podia sem chegar a correr – sua pulsação estava acelerada demais._

– _Eu sempre ouvi cada palavra de todos os absurdos que você já disse em todo o tempo que nos conhecemos, Sirius, mesmo quando você não percebia que eu estava sequer por perto. – Angel disse, e Black, sem ter certeza de que estava escutando mesmo aquelas palavras ou se o vento batendo na janela criava-lhe uma doce ilusão, estancou com a mão no corrimão. – Eu sempre estive a espreita, para o caso de você precisar de mim. E sempre vou estar. Você pode me ver ou não, mas eu vou continuar do seu lado, não importa o que aconteça ou quanto tempo passe, não importa quantos erros eu vá cometer para te manter inteiro e feliz. Não me importo que seu plano seja irracional e idiota, que a idéia de juntar Remo e a professora de DCAT seja uma completa imbecilidade, eu vou ajudar – e sempre vai ser assim. Quando parecer que você está sozinho, eu vou surgir. E eu vou fazer isso em nome de todos os Marotos... para sempre._

"**Para sempre."**

o/\o

Inicialmente, tudo o que havia era a escuridão, tão profunda e densa que Sirius sentia-se envolto por uma neblina negra. Em um flash, coisas demais passaram por sua mente – o dia em que Angel e Remo haviam desaparecido, a luta na Casa dos Gritos, a revelação sobre a morte da família de Lupin, a festa do Dia das Bruxas, a partida de Angel, a traição de James e Peter, a viagem até Valinor com Ísis, a voz metálica de Kenna, o despertar de poderes élficos em seu corpo mortal, a chegada ao Ministério, a luta contra Meneldur, o recuo de Voldemort diante da legião de elfos contra ele, o rosto calmo e inteligente de Eliot, seu instinto repentino de proteger Lily a qualquer custo, o fim dos Marotos, a luz azulada vinda de Adam. Tantas coisas em que pensar, tantas coisas a lamentar, tanto desespero e medo oprimidos dentro de Sirius e compactados na forma daquela cegueira inexplicável; _e se tudo desse errado?_, ele pensava no silêncio de sua travessia entre o Ministério e Windburg. _E se Angely morresse?_

– Eu não posso morrer. – sussurrou uma voz ao pé de seu ouvido, lenta e nítida como se tentasse reprimir qualquer sentimento. – Não posso morrer... SIRIUS!

Raios, chuva, o assovio incansável do vento, a estática no ar, e, acima de qualquer outro som, os gritos de Lily: num estouro de sensações, Black recobrou todos os sentidos e a consciência do que estava acontecendo, deu-se conta de que já estava na vila destruída onde seu anjo crescera com Remo. Ele abriu os olhos, voltando sua atenção para Evans a tempo de vê-la contorcer-se em seus braços e desabar pesadamente para o chão enlameado; alarmado, Black se ajoelhou ao lado de Lily.

– NÃO ESTAMOS SUFICIENTEMENTE PERTO! – a voz de Ísis soou seguida de um raio, ao que Sirius ergueu a cabeça na direção da voz dela. Na noite tempestuosa, os contornos da elfa, parada sozinha em frente à ele com os braços estendidos na direção de uma barreira formada por enorme turbilhão de água e ar que giravam em torno de um ponto remoto, não passavam de uma sombra difusa.

– Esse é o limite! – gritou em resposta Adam, que, de mãos dadas com os outros Mestiços e bruxos, formava uma meia-lua em torno de Bruma, Eric, Remo e Eliot, todos às costas de Black, Lily e Ísis, ela mais à frente do que qualquer outro.

– MÃE!

– Não é o bastante! – Ísis ignorou o desespero dos berros inconscientes de Lily e tentou avançar na direção do assustador furacão rodeado de lampejos de luz, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi ser repelida violentamente. Ela xingou alto, irritada, e finalmente virou-se para Sirius: – Fale com a garota!

–_ O quê?!_

– A Evans, seu idiota, fale com a Evans! Acalme-a! – e, quando Black fez menção de conter com as mãos os espasmos e tremores de Lily, Lian reuniu todo o fôlego para gritar: – NÃO TOQUE NELA!

– O que você quer que eu faça?!_ O que está acontecendo?!_

Sirius sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e seus olhos encontraram os de Remo. Seu velho amigo maroto estava sério e assustado, mas sua postura e firmeza denunciavam uma confiança ímpar que nem mesmo Ísis, já no auge de sua histeria, era capaz de manter.

Ele ajoelhou-se também.

– Estamos em Windburg. – disse, sua voz pouco se diferenciando de um sussurro. – Angely está no olho dessa espécie de furacão. Há água, vento, terra e fogo unidos em torno dela para protegê-la, para isolá-la enquanto toda a energia dela é drenada para que as vidas de Melian e da minha família sejam restauradas. É um feitiço muito complicado... que nenhum outro elfo saberia executar. Portanto, ninguém pode parar o que está acontecendo.

Enquanto Lupin falava, Lily gritava mais e mais, espirrando água enquanto debatia-se no chão, e, aos poucos, a visão de Sirius sobre o que havia em volta aguçava-se. Novamente ele fez-se consciente de seu poder – ao que Ísis conseguiu manter-se onde estava sem precisar estender os braços para frente –, pôde sentir a energia esmagadora da barreira de Angel e percebeu o quanto aquela energia era semelhante à que Eliot emanava. A imperfeição da materialidade daquele povoado desdobrou-se em frente aos olhos de Black: era como se o tempo, o espaço e a constituição de todas as coisas estivessem ruindo, como se as ligações entre a matéria estivessem desfazendo-se.

A confusão resultante era inexplicável.

– Eu sei que é difícil manter o foco com toda essa energia aqui, mas estamos perto demais de Angely, Sirius, e Lily está absolutamente conectada aos sentimentos dela. – Remo prosseguiu. – Antes de virmos para cá, o Príncipe disse que apenas através de Lily poderíamos libertar Angel...

– Porque a única que pode parar o feitiço é ela mesma – Sirius interrompeu, de repente compreendendo –, então o único modo de nos comunicarmos com ela é através da Evans, e se conseguirmos convencê-la de que deve desistir da idéia de ressuscitar essas pessoas, ela poderá parar por conta própria.

– É Angely que está em Lily. – Remo concordou. – _É a Angely._

– _Sirius... James... Remo... Peter..._ MÃE! – Evans começou a chorar em desespero, os olhos fechados, os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo. Sirius fitou-a, tão frágil e pálida caída no chão lamacento sob chuva, e lutou para conter o impulso de aninhá-la em seus braços para dizer que tudo ficaria bem – uma parte poderosa de sua consciência, cuja voz era de Ísis, lhe dizia em alto e bom som:_ "não toque nela!"_. _"Não aprisione a alma de Angely dentro da Evans – não a toque!"._

– ACALME A DROGA DA MENINA!

– Meu anjo... – Black viu-se sussurrando em desespero, inclinado na direção de Lily. Diante do som da voz do maroto ela cessou os gritos, resumindo-os em resmungos incoerentes. – Angely. Eu não sei o que dizer... não sei como _salvar_ você... mas com toda a minha alma, eu quero... Eu _preciso_ que você sobreviva.

Sirius sentiu seu coração disparado se acalmar. A verdade em suas palavras penetrava sua consciência, devastando sua racionalidade, alimentando suas forças, inundando sua mente com a certeza de que não desistiria de lutar e convencendo-o, finalmente, de que sua obstinação venceria qualquer coisa. Seu _amor_ venceria qualquer coisa. Amava a Angely como jamais outra pessoa amaria alguém, e se aquele sentimento não era forte o bastante para abalar as estruturas do mundo inteiro e alterar qualquer destino, Sirius sabia que nenhuma outra coisa – nem mesmo Deus, nem mesmo mil Demônios – jamais seria capaz de operar tais milagres.

Black respirou fundo. E sorriu, porque seu amor comandaria suas palavras, seu amor condicionaria suas ações, seu amor salvaria a única coisa no mundo pela qual valia a pena lutar até morrer.

– Você é a luz dos meus dias, é a única coisa que me dá motivos pra viver, e sem você para sorrir e chorar ao meu lado, sem você para segurar a minha mão e brigar comigo quando eu faço coisas idiotas, eu não sei viver. – ele respirou fundo mais uma vez e fechou os olhos. Via seu anjo em sua mente, perfeito e melancólico, frágil e assustado, amoroso e infinito... – Eu não suporto a idéia de perder você. Por favor, Angel... eu estou do seu lado. Eu estou com você. Não tenha medo, resista a essa idéia de autodestruição,_ me permita ficar ao seu lado e amparar seu sofrimento._ Dessa vez, sou eu quem vai salvá-la... sou eu quem vai fazer qualquer coisa em nome do seu sorriso.

"Eu te amo. Ame a mim também... e me deixe amá-la."

Em um segundo, em um piscar de olhos, em uma batida de coração, em um suspiro apenas, todos os sons avassaladores – os trovões que ensurdeciam, o vento fortíssimo, a combinação dos poderes de Angely que formavam em torno dela uma barreira opressora – desapareceram, deixando para trás apenas um eco que reverberava infinitamente no silêncio. Lily abriu os olhos devagar, o verde-esmeralda de sua íris substituído por um tom alaranjado, e fitou Sirius longamente com uma tranqüilidade que combinava com a calma súbita de Windburg.

– Você veio. – ela disse, rouca, e havia algo em seu tom de voz que trazia à lembrança a voz de Angel. –_ Sirius._ Sei que pedi para que não interferisse, mas eu estive esperando por você... por tanto tempo...

– Eu estou aqui, meu anjo.

– Nós estamos. – Remo acrescentou baixinho, e Evans abriu um sorriso radiante, seus olhos capturando a expressão lacrimosa dos olhos de Lupin.

– Eu não posso voltar atrás. – ela disse, ainda sorrindo. – Não é justo que todas as pessoas que morreram por minhas mãos... – Lily fechou os olhos por um momento, interrompendo suas próprias palavras. – Não é justo que você tenha perdido sua família e que eu tenha permanecido capaz de viver, Remo. Não é justo que minha mãe... que Kurt...

Mas ela se deteve, os olhos arregalados para alguma coisa além de Remo e Sirius. E, antes mesmo de se virar, Lupin sabia o que Angely, através de Evans, havia enxergado: o corpo de sombra de uma criança frágil, imaterial, o fantasma do começo da ruína de Angel.

Kurt McKinnon inclinou-se para Lily e sem dificuldade sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

– Apenas nos leve de volta para casa, Anjo da Morte.

o/\o

– É loucura.

– E qual parte dos últimos acontecimentos também não foi loucura?!

– Não é mais assunto nosso, está bem? Eles nos _expulsaram_, não querem e nem precisam de nós! São poderosos o bastante para cuidar de tudo sozinhos!

– E só porque eles são poderosos isso significa que nós não devemos tentar ajudar? Angely está lá! Lily, Lucy, Remo e Sirius estão lá! Eu não vou cruzar os braços diante disso, por mais de o diretor Dumbledore decida me proibir terminantemente de mover sequer um músculo!

– Penso que todos nós já entendemos seu ponto de vista e que não há mais necessidade de gritos, senhorita O'Connel.

Alice corou quando a porta do escritório de Alvo Dumbledore abriu-se revelando a presença do próprio diretor e baixou os olhos, mas, apesar do embaraço, ela virou as costas para Alicia, com quem estivera discutindo, em um sinal óbvio de que mantinha seus argumentos. Tinha ido embora do Ministério sem discutir porque sabia que, não importava o quanto tivesse batido o pé, teria sido obrigada a voltar a Hogwarts de qualquer forma; isso, contudo, não significava que havia desistido de lutar.

– Diretor... – ela começou, mas ele deteve-a com um gesto gentil.

– Conheço seus argumentos e sei quanta nobreza há neles, Alice O'Connel. – Dumbledore sorriu gentilmente enquanto sentava-se à sua escrivaninha. – Mas a senhorita deveria escutar a prudência das palavras de sua irmã. Essa não é uma luta na qual qualquer um de nós possa interferir, por mais que seja esse nosso desejo.

"Por favor, voltem aos seus dormitórios e mantenham silêncio sobre todas as coisas que têm visto nos últimos tempos. A festa já acabou... mas talvez ainda haja alguma coisa para os senhores na cozinha. Tenham uma boa noite."

Resignados pelo tom de Dumbledore, Frank, Alice, Alicia e Peter saíram do escritório do diretor sem mais nenhuma palavra. Alvo recostou-se à cadeira e uniu os dedos compridos em frente ao rosto, os óculos de meia-lua protegendo os olhos profundamente azuis; ele suspirou, deixou as pálpebras caírem por um momento, e logo voltou a encarar James.

O Maroto estava parado à janela, as mãos nos bolsos, o olhar perdido embora o pensamento mantivesse-se fixo. Ele sabia bem o que queria, e quando sentiu que tinha a atenção de Dumbledore, se voltou para ele.

– Me leve a Windtown, Windburg ou seja lá qual for o nome daquele lugar.

– Eu não posso, senhor Potter.

– Eu aceitei vir até Hogwarts para me certificar de que os trouxas e nascidos-trouxas estivessem em segurança, Dumbledore, e porque eu sabia que o senhor seria capaz de me transportar até Angely depois. Agora, – ele se aproximou da escrivaninha e inclinou-se sobre ela até que seus olhos ficassem exatamente em frente aos de Alvo – _me leve até Angely Nelly._

o/\o

Sirius ergueu os olhos, incapaz de encarar as mudanças no rosto de Lily, mudanças que as palavras de Kurt haviam provocado e que pouco a pouco traziam de volta o verde-esmeralda da íris de Evans. Em frente a ele, ao lado de Ísis, Sirius percebeu, espantado, a presença de Eliot; com a mão negra erguida em frente ao corpo, ele conversava rapidamente com a Mestiça, e, depois de fitar todos os presentes em um lampejo que durou menos de um segundo, o pai de Angely avançou na direção da barreira da filha, que, embora tivesse perdido a agressividade, continuava firme e poderosa como nenhuma outra parede no mundo poderia ser.

– NÃO! – Sirius tentou gritar, mas já era tarde. A mão de Eliot tocou a barreira, outros gritos dispersos soaram, um clarão cegou a todos e de repente, sem aviso e sem som, todas as coisas tornaram-se brilhantes e claras como se aquela parte do mundo pairasse etereamente entre o sonho e a realidade.

As asas de Angely tornaram-se visíveis e se abriram, e ela desceu do céu como um verdadeiro Anjo enviado por Deus. Seus pés tocaram o chão imaterial e luzidio e a mão negra de Eliot desapareceu dando lugar a uma fênix que alçou vôo, rodeou Angel e se aproximou de Sirius para tocá-lo. E ainda como em um sonho, gradualmente, Lily, Remo, Eliot, Ísis, os Mestiços, o Príncipe e Bruma foram desaparecendo, misturando-se à luz excessiva.

Com um último canto que parecia dizer _"LUTE!"_, a Fênix desfez-se no ar em uma labareda de fogo, e tudo o que restou foi Angely, de pé sobre o nada, as asas abertas, o rosto virado para o céu, a respiração lenta denunciando sua inconsciência. A luz se fora; o sonho transmutara-se em pesadelo. A única coisa que Sirius podia ver era Angely, e ele sabia que ela não era capaz de ver nada; devagar, Black compreendeu que aquele era o coração de sua amada, negro e sem esperanças, e a única fonte de luz era ele.

E Sirius subitamente soube o que deveria fazer.

o/\o

Remo abriu os olhos e baixou os braços que erguera para proteger-se da luz que Eliot emanara. Desnorteado, ele percebeu que ainda havia claridade demais ali – não como se fosse dia, mas como se cada pequena partícula de vida possuísse luz própria: ele mesmo brilhava, incoerentemente.

_Eliot_, ele pensou, erguendo os olhos das próprias mãos à procura do pai de Angely. Encontrou-o caído, uma das mãos dolorosamente decepada, Ísis ao lado dele sussurrando-lhe encantamentos e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

– O que está acontecendo?! – Remo conseguiu gritar, assustado e sem saber o que fazer. Sentia-se desprovido de peso, sentia o mundo livre de leis, sentia a matéria sem materialidade; _o que estava acontecendo?!_

– Estamos no limiar entre o seu mundo e o meu, Remo Lupin.

Ao ver Kurt, Remo não duvidou das palavras do garoto. Diferente de tudo e todos, pela primeira vez ele pareceu constituir-se do material certo: Kurt era a única coisa real naquele mundo de sonhos, a única entidade que não brilhava e que era absolutamente consistente. _Humana._ Os fantasmas agora eram todos os outros, Lupin percebeu dando-se conta da ironia naquilo.

– Estamos dentro da barreira de Angely. – McKinnon continuou falando, sua voz soando madura e não mais infantil. Os próprios traços no rosto do Mestiço e sua estatura haviam mudado; era óbvio que Kurt mostrava-se em sua forma real, como se nos anos em que permanecera vivendo embora tivesse perdido o corpo não tivesse deixado de crescer. – Aqui ela distorceu o espaço-tempo para poder trazer de volta os mortos... e ela conseguirá fazer isso se Sirius Black não for capaz de detê-la. Também é a partir daqui, Remo, – e ele fez um gesto orgulhoso, mostrando tudo em volta – que as portas para Valinor poderão abrir-se para todos nós, Elfos e Mestiços.

– E também é aqui que vocês devolverão à Angely os pedaços de alma que ela deu a vocês.

Kurt sorriu melancolicamente diante da voz de Bruma. Ela havia se aproximado silenciosamente, e tocou o ombro do garoto como se emprestasse força a ele.

Subitamente, perguntas surgiram na mente de Lupin.

– O que vai acontecer com Kurt?

– Vou me desligar da Terra, do mundo onde você vive, Remo. – o próprio respondeu. – Vou regressar ao meu lar e esperar lá por Angely e pelos outros. Vou ficar _livre._

– E o que vai acontecer com todos nós, – ele prosseguiu, dessa vez mais devagar – se Sirius não conseguir convencer Angely a parar?

Bruma apontou para o lado de Remo e pela primeira vez ele viu seu amigo desacordado no chão, uma Fênix pousada tranquilamente sobre a mão dele: Black jazia imóvel e de olhos fechados como se dormisse.

– Ah meu Deus. – Lupin murmurou – Sirius! – e, voltando-se para Bruma – O que houve com ele?!

– A consciência do _adorato_ foi em busca de Angely Nelly. Se Sirius Black realmente for amado por Angel, os dois estão juntos agora, mergulhados nos pesadelos do coração dela.

– Pesadelos?

Bruma fez que sim.

– Se Sirius for capaz de fazer Nelly desistir, tudo ficará bem.

– E se não? – Remo repetiu sua pergunta.

– Nós seremos desintegrados pela destruição do corpo de Angely. – e aí ela apontou para um ponto branco no chão, para o qual Ísis se dirigia com cautela.

E, forçando a visão, Lupin percebeu que era Angel, deitada no chão e resplandecente como um Anjo, sua pele e suas roupas imaculadas ao ponto de formarem uma visão indescritivelmente divina. Ao vê-la, o Maroto ergueu-se sem pensar e correu na direção da amiga, ignorando o quanto era estranho mover-se naquele lugar; no caminho ele passou por Eliot, que também fazia esforço para levantar, e reuniu toda sua força de vontade para reprimir o sentimento de pena pelo mortal amado por Melian Nelly, agora tão deprimente com seu rosto marcado pela dor.

– Angely! – ele chamou, empurrando Ísis para o lado com o ombro e ajoelhando-se ao lado dela. – Angely!

Remo tocou o rosto da amiga, tão perfeito, tão irreal. Ela parecia uma estátua de pedra, imutável, fria e lindíssima, reluzente e branca e macia como as nuvens mais puras do Céu. Suas asas sombrias estavam abertas, estendiam-se pelo chão ao lado dela como o esboço de um desenho feito pelo artista mais sublime. Ela não parecia a garota delicada e sutil que vagara pelos corredores de Hogwarts com os marotos por anos a fio; sua grandiosidade encontrava-se em proporções indescritíveis, impossível de comparar às que Lupin estava acostumado. Era como se ele estivesse vendo-a de verdade pela primeira vez – um Anjo imaculado, de ambas as asas negras, indestrutível e poderoso.

Bruma se aproximou e, ao seu lado, caminhavam os irmãos McKinnon. Calmamente, Remo pousou a cabeça de Angel em seu colo com cuidado para não emaranhar os fios finos e escuros do cabelo dela; com a mesma devoção e amor e admiração dele, Doug e Kurt tomaram cada um uma mão da Mestiça mais pura do que qualquer outra criatura da Terra, e por um momento o olhar dos três se cruzaram. Seus destinos haviam sido alterados pela obra e graça de Angely Nelly, e só por ela é que suas vidas tinham sido capazes de estender-se um pouco mais – agora, juntos, os três davam-se as mãos sem deixar de tocar o belo Anjo, com o único intuito de devolver a ele a mesma graça milagrosa que os salvara, e que agora ajudaria a dar a Angel mais tempo para voltar. Dentro deles um pedaço de Angely vivia, e, enquanto Ísis, Bruma e Eliot – este com uma caixinha em mãos, lutando para manter-se firme – se aproximavam, eles sentiam que se chegara o momento de desfazerem-se de suas dádivas.

– Espalhe as cinzas de Melian. – mandou Ísis enquanto traçava no chão, com os dedos, um círculo em volta dos McKinnon e Lupin. Eliot obedeceu, seguindo o traçado de Lian, e Bruma acompanhou-o murmurando encantamentos mais antigos do que o tempo.

– Quanto tempo isso dará à minha filha? – Eliot grunhiu baixinho.

– O suficiente. – respondeu Ísis. – Ou pelo menos será o suficiente se Black souber aproveitá-lo, se ele for capaz de descobrir como salvá-la.

– E você acha que ele é?

Ísis sorriu levemente e terminou o círculo.

– Ele a ama, Ernest. O significado desse simples fato se perdeu entre os homens, mas em Sirius Black ainda resta a consciência total do que o amor de fato é. Ele a ama, e isso basta para que _todas as coisas do mundo se alterem_ – o último grão de cinza caiu e Bruma murmurou sua última palavra –_, todas as forças se curvem_ – Ísis, Eliot e Bruma postaram-se cada um em um lado do círculo, e Meybiki e Aaron aproximaram-se para completar o quinteto – _e todas as criaturas murmurem a seu favor._

Das pontas dos dedos de cada um brotaram luzes que se entrecruzaram sob Angely, Remo, Doug e Kurt e formaram um pentagrama. Da união dessas luzes com as cinzas de Melian Nelly surgiram chamas, chamas que cercaram o Anjo da Morte e envolveram em um globo de luz e calor os três que o tocavam concentrados em devolver a ele o que era dele. E silenciosamente, sem qualquer susto ou explosão, as chamas desfizeram-se no ar debaixo para cima fazendo com que elas tomassem a forma de uma fênix: com um canto curto e agudo, o pássaro sobrevoou Remo e pousou sobre ele fazendo-o desabar desacordado enquanto Doug, consciente, trocava olhares com Ísis e os outros, atordoado pelo desaparecimento de seu irmão e pelo desmaio de Lupin.

– Já acabou? – ele perguntou franzindo a testa. – Eu não senti nada.

– Sentiu quando ela colocou a alma dentro de você? – retrucou Ísis em tom baixo, como se estivesse muito cansada.

– Acho que não exatamente. – ele tentou ficar de pé, mas descobriu que não tinha força o suficiente. – E meu irmão?

– Nos espera no Reino do Oeste. – disse Bruma, intrometendo-se na conversa e ficando de pé assim como os outros Mestiços. – Agora nós só temos o que esperar.

Ísis fez que sim com a cabeça e lançou um olhar para Sirius, que permanecia desacordado há alguns metros. Sobre ele já não havia nada, porque a fênix pousara em Lupin agora; o que estaria acontecendo?

o/\o

Escuridão mais uma vez, densa, cruel e gelada como a morte. Remo arregalou os olhos só para se certificar de que eles estavam abertos, mas sem resultados, e tornou a fechá-los reprimindo um suspiro. Exatamente no mesmo instante um risco de luz passou por ele deixando para trás uma impressão confusa de calor, levando-o a erguer o tronco de súbito – como se fosse um reflexo – e sentar-se no chão; sem aviso, a escuridão se fora.

Ele mesmo irradiava luz.

– Vê, Remo? – sussurrou uma voz, ao que Lupin virou-se em tempo de ver Sirius sair de perto de uma versão mais humana e triste de Angely que pairava no centro de nada. Ele englobou tudo ao redor com um sorriso triste. – Estamos dentro da cabeça de Angely. No ponto crucial dos sentimentos dela. No lugar de onde todos os comandos de auto-destruição vêm.

"Vê?" – Black repetiu, a tristeza invadindo-o. Ele estendeu a mão e subitamente uma labareda de fogo envolveu sua mão, levando Remo a gritar antes que pudesse perceber que a chama tomava a forma de uma fênix. – "Não há nada aqui. _Nada._ A esperança se foi."

– Mas nós – Remo balbuciou de repente, tentando se erguer – estamos brilhando!

– Somos as únicas fontes de luz e calor. E nós brilhamos porque Angel nos ama e, para ela, somos tudo. Compreende? Quando eu cheguei aqui... eu consegui fazê-lo porque sou importante para ela. Mas a minha luz não bastou para salvá-la, para levá-la a _ver_ a luz, a ver que há saída. Eu entendo, agora... Você, Peter, James, McKinnon... não posso odiá-los, não posso invejá-los, porque ela inegavelmente os ama. Preciso agradecê-los e pedir ajuda, porque, sozinho, não posso salvá-la. _Não posso. _– e, suspirando para a fênix – Traga James.

_– James?_ – Remo ecoou, estupefato.

– Sim. – a fênix desapareceu mais uma vez e Sirius virou-se na direção da pálida aparição de Nelly. – Eu finalmente entendi que o amor não significa exclusividade. Se eu realmente amo Angel, então eu devo ser capaz de compartilhar os sentimentos dela, consciente de que isso alimentará sua alma. Eu a amo, Remo! Amo!

"E isso basta para que eu suporte até mesmo o insulto da presença de James."

o/\o

Dumbledore pousou o objeto em cima da mesa e olhou fixamente para Potter mais uma vez.

– Tem certeza?

Ele fez que sim e entendeu a mão.

– Sim, senhor.

– Toque este chapéu em três segundos e Windburg se abrirá para você, mas tenha certeza de que fará um bom uso desta oportunidade. – o diretor fechou os dedos sobre a beira da escrivaninha, tomado por um temor que James não pôde entender. Tampouco, contudo, tinha tempo para perder-se em indagações ou especulações: sentia que precisava se apressar, por isso limitou-se a acenar positivamente mais uma vez. – Em três segundos, senhor Potter. Um, dois...

E os dedos de James tocaram o veludo da lapela do chapéu, e toda a sala tornou-se uma profusão de cores, e uma força intensa e destruidora de repente puxava-o para frente como se tentasse derrubá-lo a todo custo. Tão subitamente como havia começado, tudo terminou em um baque surdo na grama maltratada de um povoado abandonado: James caiu.

Não perdeu a consciência por pouco, simplesmente pelo fato de que lutava para manter-se acordado. Ele sentiu a presença de poderes fortes, sentiu o vento intenso e a revolta nos gritos do céu que reverberava em trovões e jogos de luzes, e soube que tudo aquilo era obra de Angely Nelly: _"leve-me a ela!"_, ele rezou em silêncio, os olhos cerrados em desespero._ "Leve-me a ela, Sirius!"_, pediu, porque sabia que seu velho amigo Maroto poderia ouvi-lo acima de qualquer som, e o brilho avermelhado que surgiu em frente a seus olhos respondeu-lhe nitidamente, sem qualquer traço de emoção: "Salve-a."

o/\o

Tão distintos entre si, tão intensamente diferentes e cheios de rancores complexos, e, no entanto, intensamente conectados. Os três se olharam tentando conter seus sentimentos – Remo, James e Sirius, um trio que chegava a ser bizarro pela frieza óbvia e mútua.

– Peter não foi capaz de vir. – Black murmurou. – Mas acho que nós três somos o bastante.

– O bastante? – James repetiu, lutando para sufocar seu medo, sua dúvida e incerteza quanto ao lugar onde se achava. – O que quer dizer?

– Quer dizer que podemos acordar o coração de Angely, juntos.

Custava à Sirius proferir cada palavra, tão calmo e racional como jamais estivera. Doía-lhe a presença de James Potter – o maroto que Angel sempre defendera, do lado de quem ela sempre adorava estar, aquele por quem ela daria a vida sem hesitar e que havia recusado-se a estender a mão para ela. Mas, e Black tinha certeza disso do mesmo modo como sabia de seu próprio amor, apesar de tudo, James também nutria por Angel sentimentos profundos e sinceros – ele fora apenas fraco demais para saber distinguir suas prioridades.

E, quando Pontas viu Angely de fato, seus olhos claros inundaram-se com lágrimas puras; quando ele correu para ela e abraçou aquele corpo de sombra e inconsciência, sua luz a englobou de um modo reconfortante e terno. Por um momento que não passou de um simples piscar de olhos, Remo e Sirius entreolharam-se, indagando-se em silêncio sobre a quantidade de mágoas que ainda deveriam engolir, mas rapidamente esqueceram suas brigas tolas. Em nome de Angely, em nome dos anos em que viveram juntos, os dois marotos juntaram-se a James e abraçaram a bela moça de olhos de anjo, seus braços tocando-se e entrelaçando-se em uma carícia conjunta. Os quatro, juntos, emanando uma luz branca forte demais para olhos humanos: era aquela luz invisível que causa tanto medo e receio, tantas dúvidas e alegria, a luz insana e sincera do _amor._

Porque nunca haverá nada mais forte, nada mais puro e inexplicável do que o milagre de amar. Porque fé sem amor é desespero e amor sem fé é desequilíbrio e não é preciso acreditar em Deus para ter dentro de si a ambos os sentimentos. Porque todo pecado é perdoado não só diante de arrependimento, mas também diante de tal afeto; e todo o mundo se curvará diante disto, diante da luz, diante da fé, diante do bem, diante do _amor_, hoje tão ridicularizado que já se tornou clichê e assunto de folhetins baratos. E Angely sentiu o calor dos sentimentos dos três inestimáveis tesouros de sua vida circundando seu coração, e soube que todos os murmúrios do vento sobre o afeto sincero eram verdadeiros. Seus olhos se abriram – para que morrer se ainda havia tanto deste sentimento sublime para doar?

– Ela acordou! – Doug McKinnon gritou de repente, e Ísis voltou-se para ele e para o Anjo da Morte ao mesmo tempo em que percebia a parada súbita do vento. – Angely acordou!

E ela ergueu-se no ar sem perder tempo, as asas ganhando o céu, e todos em Windburg contemplaram finalmente a fina perfeição de um Anjo esculpido em porcelana e abençoado talvez não por um Deus, mas com certeza pelo amor.


	28. Excadescere

_Porque o adeus me fere_

_Só tanto e quanto as mais profundas dores_

_E pela dor viverei_

_Até que o grito de despedida que reverbera em meu íntimo_

_se cale._

_Da moça de passos de anjo não tenho notícias;_

_Da minha vida nem mais restam sombras._

Luan Montes.

**Excadescere.**

Não houve abraços, nem gritos, apenas um longo silêncio. Ninguém ousava falar e tampouco Angely estava disposta a tanto. Seus pés tocaram o chão e os presentes admiraram, espantados, sua beleza indescritível, fina e infinita, e ela sorriu a todos como se agradecesse pelo milagre de sua existência. Seu sorriso não passava, contudo, de uma sombra de alegria forçada, e mesmo assim não deixava de ser opressoramente belo; Angel não proferiu qualquer palavra, e a atmosfera na redoma de magia que lhe rodeava não se dissipou embora os ventos estivessem calmos.

Altiva e calada, Angely afastou-se de todos. Poucos passos bastaram para que saísse de seu círculo mágico – e ainda assim ele não se desfez – e no exato instante em que a Elfa sumiu por trás da barreira, Sirius, Remo e James colocaram-se de pé, despertos de súbito. Instintivamente, seguiram Angely; ela tocava a casa de seu pai quando o grupo, unido na confusão quieta, imitou-a na saída do círculo, e tudo se transformou em pureza e luz instantaneamente. Era uma magia de sonho; junto dela, como que hipnotizados, Mestiços e mortais adentraram a casa dos Nelly – tantas lembranças que os retratos caídos sussurravam e que a mobília mofada não permitia calar! – e ao mesmo tempo e em vias contrárias, o alívio e a preocupação inundaram a atmosfera dos cômodos que possuíam um leve teor irreal diante da presença de um Anjo.

Então subitamente, sem aviso e quando todos já estavam postados em seus lugares, a risada de Angely inundou o mundo.

– Acabou! – ela exclamou erguendo as mãos para o teto.

– Você está salva?! – Remo gritou em júbilo diante da voz da amiga, a ansiedade jorrando descontrolada em palavras que ele não conseguia impedir. – Mesmo mesmo?! É isso que está querendo dizer?!

Angel riu mais uma vez e desviou os olhos dos olhos de Lupin. Não podia acercar-se demais – tinha se transformado profundamente física e espiritualmente diante de sua quase-morte – e o próprio som de sua voz, sempre místico, agora pouco se distinguia do som de um riacho. Era fascinante demais e os mortais perderiam o foco de suas vidas inteiras se a contemplassem muito de perto, por isso Angely mantinha-se parada à janela da sala da casa de Eliot enquanto todo o resto do grupo mantinha-se do lado de lá de uma comprida mesa de jantar. Sirius parecia prestes a saltar sobre a mesa para erguer Angel nos braços agora que ela parecia finalmente bem, Remo ria como uma criança, James não conseguia parar de olhá-la; os Mestiços permaneciam sérios demais para uma ocasião tão feliz, Lucy compartilhava a aura negativa de Doug McKinnon, postado ao seu lado, e a sala permanecia mergulhada em uma profunda confusão de sentimentos e cores.

– Estou. – Angely respondeu devagar. Era óbvio que ela lutava para não correr para os braços de Sirius e até olhá-lo de longe já lhe causava dor; permanecia com os olhos fixos no céu, a expressão novamente impenetrável. – Vocês me fizeram perceber que eu preciso continuar viva.

– Ótimo! – Black bateu palmas. Todo o poder que antes o ligava a Ísis havia desaparecido e, dessa forma, devolvido a ele toda sua personalidade: seu sorriso maroto e sedutor estava a postos, seu porte arrogante presente, sua irresponsabilidade aflorada, seu sarcasmo cheio de espinhos novíssimos. – Dê adeus para seus colegas Mestiços, conjure do nada algumas vassouras e vamos voltar para Hogwarts voando! Alguém tem algum mapa de navegação aérea por aí?

– Espere.

Remo travou seu sorriso. Alguma coisa estava errada.

– Lá fora – Angely continuou –, dentro do círculo aonde eu cheguei perto de destruir minha alma, todos os fluxos de espaço-tempo estão alterados, todas as normas físicas estão distorcidas e todas as regras universais foram quebradas. Tudo isso... Bom, vocês provavelmente ouviram sobre o que eu sou. Eu também ouvi. Preciso aproveitar o que fiz e abrir os portais para o Reino do Oeste.

Os Mestiços – e Lucy – prenderam a respiração, Eric deu meia-volta e saiu correndo da sala, Eliot abraçou Ísis com força e Bruma cruzou a grande mesa coberta de louças e artefatos desconhecidos para aproximar-se um pouco mais de Angely.

Sirius não teve mudança alguma.

– Ótimo. – ele deu de ombros. – Abra o que quer que seja e vamos voltar para Hogwarts. Dumbledore vai querer detalhes sobre tudo isso, detalhes fiéis! E vamos precisar inventar alguma coisa realmente boa para justificar a destruição do Ministério, e tudo isso, e também...

– Sirius Black. – Bruma interrompeu-o de repente. – O Anjo da Morte não irá com você. Ele caminhará com todos os Elfos entre os Criadores e será Príncipe no Reino do Oeste, responsável por uma linhagem de Reis e Rainhas poderosíssimos. Angely Nelly virá conosco.

– O quê?! Você deve estar brincando! – Sirius riu alto, extravagante como em seus tempos de glória. Estava genuinamente feliz; era incapaz de realmente ouvir Bruma, mas Remo percebeu nele um cansaço e um temor que lentamente também brotavam em seu próprio coração. – Angely, diga a eles que isso é uma idiotice sem tamanho e que você não vai com eles.

Lupin não olhou para Angel, sua melhor companheira e confidente desde que os dois não passavam de crianças. A sala mergulhou em silêncio pesado; ninguém olhava para ninguém, Sirius sustentava um sorriso insistente e maroto que foi desabando conforme os segundos se arrastavam e Angel continuava calada, os olhos fixos na janela que mostrava o céu lá fora, o corpo encostado displicentemente na parede. E, aos poucos, a verdade foi instaurando-se em todos como espadas; Black trincou os dentes e Remo baixou os olhos diante da reação do amigo, limitando-se a apenas escutar o barulho da porcelana se partindo quando Sirius avançou contra a mesa que o separava de Bruma e derrubou tudo o que havia sobre ela.

– Você – ele grunhiu – não passa – e virou a própria mesa, a fúria consumindo-o por inteiro – DE UMA VACA!

Em menos de um segundo, o caos se instalou. O silêncio controlado de antes se quebrou definitivamente e gritos cortaram o ar, além de zumbidos irritantes que, Remo imaginou, deveriam ser feitiços dos Mestiços inquietos. Sirius estava fora de controle; seus braços agitavam-se violentamente contra Bruma e qualquer outro que se acercasse, sua voz bradava insultos, seus olhos denunciavam uma irritação que estivera tentando conter desde o momento em que havia se dado conta de que precisaria de James para ajudar o amor de sua vida. Ele estava imerso em uma dor que não podia entender e que queimava seu coração na certeza subconsciente de que aquela era uma batalha que não poderia vencer jamais, e mesmo assim não parava de lutar, de argumentar entre berros, de entregar a alma ao desejo de mudar sua realidade.

– EU VOU TAMBÉM! – ele bradou quando Aaron, dispensando a magia, segurou seus braços para trás para impedi-lo de quebrar alguma outra parte da mesa que já jazia no chão, completamente destruída. – VÃO TODOS PARA O INFERNO! EU NÃO QUERO SABER DE NADA DISSO! EU VOU JUNTO PARA ESSA PORCARIA DE LUGAR!

– Você não pode! – Aaron grunhiu, alto o bastante para que todos ouvissem. – Você é um humano, Sirius Black! Atravessar o portal para Valinor faria sua alma se fragmentar e se perder para sempre!

– EU NÃO ME IMPORTO!

Sirius se desvencilhou dos que tentavam deter-lhe e desabou no chão. Tentou gritar mais uma vez, como se palavras pudessem salvar seu coração que sangrava, mas nenhuma sílaba escapou-lhe dos lábios. Ele abraçou o próprio corpo para impedir-se de tremer ainda mais, para conter o frio que se espalhava por sua alma; desde que Kenna havia dado-lhe o poder de Angely, ele havia sentido que seu eterno Anjo estava longe demais de seu alcance, que era divino demais para aceitar seu amor, e agora seus pensamentos dolorosos se confirmavam. Angel era um Anjo, uma criatura que Sirius jamais compreenderia de todo, envolta em um poder que ninguém seria capaz de superar; era impossível conceber a idéia de que alguém tão magnífico amaria um simples mortal, que poderia viver no mundo dos Bruxos disfarçando os poderes e ignorando a própria natureza superior. Angely não seria feliz enfrentando até a morte a dualidade de seu ser e a controvérsia de seus sentimentos – Sirius sabia disso apenas ao lembrar do histórico de vida da única garota entre os marotos, que sorria com tanta frequência quanto ele próprio chorava.

– Eu prefiro morrer a ficar sem ela. – Black murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. Ele ergueu os olhos, viu que Angely encarava-o e forçou um sorriso entre lágrimas que não havia percebido antes: – Eu não vou conseguir viver sem você.

– E você acha – ela aproximou-se e se ajoelhou em frente a ele para colher com a ponta dos dedos as lágrimas de Sirius – que eu vou conseguir?

Angely puxou Black para junto de si com cuidado, como uma mãe que quer dar colo a um filho triste, mas rebelde, sem provocar nele revolta ou mais dor. E Sirius deixou-se levar por ela e o cheiro de Angel envolveu-o de modo a hipnotizá-lo por completo: seu choro cessou e seu coração acalmou-se diante da proximidade de seu único anjo.

– Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou, beijando-lhe a testa. – Eu nunca vou deixá-lo. Vou me manter por perto não importa onde você esteja, porque jamais suportaria viver sem vê-lo. Mas nós não podemos ter um ao outro e isso é algo que nem o desejo mais desesperado e profundo do meu coração vai poder mudar.

Remo olhou para Angely e viu nela uma força enorme que, ele sabia, nem Sirius e nem ele possuíam, uma força que a levaria a fazer a coisa mais certa e segura para salvar aqueles que ela amava, por mais que isso fosse destruir-lhe a alma. Remo viu que ela fazia um esforço sobre-humano, do qual ele nunca compreenderia a extensão exata, para manter-se lúcida e firme, para falar que eles não deveriam ficar juntos quando tudo o que ela queria era manifestar-se por uma idéia contrária – dor, dor e dor, isso era tudo o que Lupin enxergava e sentia enquanto as palavras de Angel roubavam-lhe a força, a esperança e a vontade de viver.

– Eu não vou atravessar o portal esta noite. – ela prosseguiu no mesmo tom calmo, hipnótico. – Nem eu e nem os outros Mestiços. Nós vamos continuar a viver nesta Terra até que o último de nossa espécie tenha partido para nosso mundo, porque nossas habilidades nos dão a responsabilidade de abrir outros portais para os Elfos que não atravessarão este hoje. Mas nós tampouco prosseguiremos tendo corpo e vida como vocês tem; não pertencemos a este lugar e só vamos permanecer aqui pela metade, apenas para poder voltar para casa quando todos os outros já estiverem nos esperando lá.

– Lucy vai conosco. – Doug interferiu de repente. – Ela deveria estar morta, mas eu interferi. Assim que eu não estiver mais neste mundo por completo, também ela deixará de estar.

– Faça o mesmo comigo. – Sirius murmurou debilmente, sem abrir os olhos que mantinha fechados. – Se for preciso, me mate.

– Eu não posso roubar sua vida. Não posso roubar sua chance de ter um destino normal no mundo ao qual pertence.

– Eu pertenço ao mundo onde você vai estar.

– Não, Sirius. – Angel ergueu os olhos para Remo. – Vocês pertencem a um mundo onde eu nunca estive. E é por isso que eu posso fazer com que eu nunca tenha existido para qualquer um nesta Terra.

Os Mestiços se entreolharam e James franziu a testa. Sua confusão de sentimentos o havia impedido de se manifestar antes, mas não suportava mais ficar em silêncio e deu um passo à frente para postar-se ao lado de Remo, ignorando a aura de rejeição que ele emanou diante daquela proximidade.

– Está querendo dizer que quer nos fazer esquecê-la?

– _Excadescere._ – ela murmurou em resposta. – _Cair._ É o único modo de fazê-los ficar em paz... e de acalmar em parte a minha alma. Eu nunca deveria ter estado entre vocês; minha presença foi antinatural, foi contra os princípios deste mundo. E para concertar todos os danos que causei, eu vou deixar de existir. Serei esquecida por vocês, por Evans, pelas O'Connel, por Hagrid, por Dumbledore, por Lord Voldemort. Vou desaparecer das fotos e das lembranças e jamais terei causado qualquer dor ou perigo para vocês, jamais terei assassinado a família de Remo, jamais terei interferido em qualquer coisa. – Angel respirou fundo e seus olhos faiscavam. – É uma liberdade que não _ofereço_, mas que _imploro_ que aceitem.

O peito de Sirius, que subia e descia lentamente, de repente ficou imóvel. Remo também parou de respirar sem sequer dar-se conta e o segundo em que os dois amigos marotos se entreolharam pareceu durar muito tempo. Por fim, Black desvencilhou-se do abraço de Angely e ficou de pé.

– Nunca. – ele esforçou-se para dizer. Olhou de Angel, ajoelhada no chão, para James, e dele para cada um dos expectadores de sua dor; seus olhos ardiam, inundados de certeza e ao mesmo tempo desespero. – Se você tem que ir embora e não existe nenhum meio para que eu vá também, Angely, eu prefiro morrer agora.

– Se você pressionar Angel a ficar aqui – Doug disse calmamente, soltando a mão de Lucy para aproximar-se um pouco mais – ela não vai sobreviver. Esse mundo não é mais capaz de sustentá-la e o tempo fará dela um espírito eterno, vagante e perdido nesse lugar. O tempo dos elfos termina agora, Sirius Black.

– Então eu vou com vocês! Com _ela!_

– E aí quem morre é você, estúpido!

Sirius deu as costas ao grupo, mas, em um piscar de olhos, Doug estava em frente a ele, bloqueando-lhe o caminho. Os dois se encararam com intensa hostilidade, em profundo silêncio, até que Black fez menção de desviar de McKinnon sem, contudo, conseguir se livrar do Mestiço.

– Saia da frente.

– Coloque essa infantilidade de lado. – Doug murmurou. – Angely ama você mais do que qualquer coisa no Universo e está tentando protegê-lo. Ela está partindo o próprio coração para salvar o seu, e tudo o que você consegue fazer é resmungar e chorar e agir como se ela fosse culpada.

– Eu não quero que Angel me deixe!

– E ela tampouco quer deixá-lo! – McKinnon segurou o braço de Sirius, esforçando-se ao máximo para não arrancar-lhe os membros fora. Sentia a raiva queimar seu âmago ao olhar para o rosto triste de Angely; podia sentir a dor do Anjo que ele também amava, e a teimosia e infantilidade de Black apenas intensificavam o sofrimento inevitável de Angel. – Coloque-se no lugar dela, por favor. Tudo o que Angely quer é que você não sinta o que está sentindo agora. Se você estivesse na mesma situação e pudesse salvá-la de tamanho desespero e dor, Black, o que você faria?

O que você faria se tivesse nas mãos uma forma de salvar quem você mais ama – mesmo que essa salvação fosse resultar na sua profunda infelicidade?

o/\o

– Não quero que você duvide que eu o amo.

Remo esforçou-se para desfazer o cálido abraço e beijou as mãos de Angel com ternura. Não sabia o que fazer; estava sozinho com seu Anjo, sua maior companheira desde sempre, mas ao mesmo tempo em que adorava a companhia dela, também desejava estar muito longe – tinha a impressão de que aquela era uma despedida. Ele ergueu os olhos e esforçou-se para sorrir.

– Eu sei disso. – falou. – Eu também amo você.

– James disse que me entende. – ela prosseguiu, suas lágrimas peroladas saltando-lhe das pálpebras. – Ele me ama também, não ama, Remo?

– Todos nós daríamos a vida para não perder você.

– Mas eu... – Angel conteve um soluço e segurou com mais força as mãos de Lupin. – Eu não posso ficar com vocês. Eu não posso ficar... _com Sirius._

Ela jogou-se nos braços de Remo mais uma vez, finalmente rendendo-se às lágrimas que lutara para impedir. Ela tremeu e soluçou, exausta e ferida; Lupin fechou os olhos com força e forçou a mandíbula, esforçando-se ao máximo para não pensar no motivo pelo qual Angel chorava tanto.

– Eu sei que não é culpa sua. – ele limitou-se a murmurar, fingindo uma força que não tinha. – Eu sei. _Eu te amo._

Os joelhos de Angely cederam e ela caiu ao chão, sem que Remo pudesse tentar ampará-la; seus lábios formaram o nome de Sirius sem que sua voz produzisse qualquer som.

– Tudo o que eu queria era poder abraçar Sirius por um tempo mais, ou para o resto dos tempos. – ela murmurou. – Eu queria sentir seu cheiro e seu calor e tocar sua pele e sentir a textura de seu cabelo, e olhar em seus olhos tão de perto que poderia ver cada oscilação de cor de sua íris tão expressiva. Eu queria sentir o vento me acariciar e tê-lo ao meu lado para me dizer que tudo está bem... queria sentir seus lábios sobre os meus, tocá-lo inteiro, vê-lo sorrir e escutar sua voz dizendo as besteiras de sempre. Acima de tudo, de qualquer coisa, de qualquer desejo menor ou sentimento de medo e responsabilidade, quero tê-lo; talvez tenha sido por isso que tentei me sacrificar, porque eu sabia que, no fim, não poderia ficar com ele, e antes que eu pudesse machucá-lo tanto quanto eu já estava machucada, pensei que seria melhor ir embora. Vê-lo é tão doloroso... é como se eu fosse um espírito que não pode tocá-lo de verdade. Eu amo a Sirius mais que qualquer um pode imaginar... Sua infantilidade, sua lealdade, sua teimosia, sua irresponsabilidade... O jeito que ele me olha e como meu coração é simplesmente esmagado quando ele simplesmente me toca... Eu o amo tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto – e lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Angely conforme ela dava ênfase a cada palavra – que me dói. Desde o momento em que eu o conheci realmente, não posso pensar em ninguém além dele... E vai ser assim pelo resto da minha vida. _Eu não quero_, sou absolutamente incapaz de seguir em frente sem ele... Mas não podemos ficar juntos de jeito nenhum. A única coisa que me acalmaria... Seria saber que Sirius, diferentemente de mim, estaria feliz, seguro longe de qualquer memória de nós. Saber que Sirius Black levaria sua vida... capaz de ser feliz com outra mulher.

– Não creio que ele seria capaz. Mesmo... mesmo sem lembrar de você.

– Ele será. _Tem que ser._ Por favor, Remo. Por favor. Convença-o. Estou implorando. Não posso suportar a idéia de viver sabendo que Sirius sente a minha falta.

– Eu sentirei a sua falta mesmo sem saber que um dia te conheci, Angely.

Lupin fechou os olhos e cobriu-os com as mãos, soltando um suspiro para fingir que esfregava os olhos por causa do cansaço que se seguira às lutas tão movimentadas. Na verdade, Remo tentava tirar do caminho as lágrimas que borraram sua visão no momento em que a voz de Sirius – carregada de inconfundível dor, tão profunda e assustadoramente cruel que até mesmo os outros eram afetados por ela – invadiu o quarto anormalmente brilhante. Ele escutara tudo? Convencera-se de que era certo concordar com o pedido de Angely?

Alguma parte de Remo estivera implorando para que Sirius não tomasse essa decisão. Não queria se esquecer de Angely; não queria apagar de sua mente a perfeição dos detalhes delicados do rosto angelical de Nelly, não queria esquecer da aura de força e confiança que ela emanava, não queria que seus próprios olhos – pasmos, sempre pasmos – nunca mais pudessem percorrer discretamente a pele pálida de Angel, incapazes de se acostumar àquela fina perfeição. Não queria esquecer da mulher que salvara sua vida tantas vezes, e, no entanto, era incapaz de salvar a própria; por que as coisas precisavam ser assim? Por que eles simplesmente não seguravam as mãos uns dos outros e fugiam para sempre daquele mundo de magia e destruição em nome do sentimento que os uniria para sempre, por mais que as lembranças desaparecessem de suas mentes?

– Você não está gravada só em alguma parte do meu cérebro. – Sirius continuou, depois de respirar fundo incontáveis vezes, e por mais que tivesse tentado ao máximo se controlar, sua voz falhou. Remo virou-se, devagar, para ele: pálido, destroçado, débil e sem vida, Black se apoiava no portal para continuar de pé. Tremia como se temesse que a gravidade fosse forte demais e empurrasse-o ainda mais fundo no buraco negro de sua dor e solidão antecipada – parecia prestes a morrer. Parecia que seu coração sangrava por dentro, e Black socou com força o próprio peito – Em algum lugar aqui dentro, eu sempre vou saber que tem alguma parte de mim faltando, sempre vou procurar às cegas por algo que nunca saberei o que é. Eu vou trocar de garotas procurando nelas, inconscientemente, o seu olhar, o seu cheiro e o seu calor... Vou procurar por você até que eu tenha morrido, e enquanto não morrer eu viverei bem, feliz, mas também vou, desesperadamente, querer ao menos saber porque meu coração será tão solitário, tão vazio, e porque meu âmago se revirará de dor nas vezes em que eu parar para pensar na minha vida aparentemente alegre e plena. Eu vou me concentrar em alguma coisa específica... Provavelmente James, Remo e Peter... E vou tentar centrar todo o meu ser ao redor deles para que eu consiga ignorar o vazio que vai se formar dentro de mim. Mas sabe o que mais, Angely? Eu não vou conseguir. Esse vazio vai me consumir... E quando Dementadores estiverem por perto, será uma imagem borrada do seu rosto que eu vou ver na minha mente, e isso vai me torturar e me dar forças ao mesmo tempo, então até aos Dementadores eu poderei sobreviver. E quando eles estiverem sugando a minha alma... É a vida que eu poderia ter tido com você e nunca tive que vai me fazer sentir uma tristeza tão profunda e dolorosa, tão aguda e insuportável, que vou desejar morrer para ser anestesiado da minha agonia.

Remo não pôde agüentar. Levantou-se, cambaleante, e saiu da sala quase correndo, tentando deter o soluço que se formava em sua garganta e que Angely deixara escapar quando Sirius se arrastou na direção dela. Era tão doloroso... Tão inaceitável. E, cheio de raiva, transbordando de revolta e desespero, Remo gritou para o céu nublado e deixou-se encharcar enquanto James se aproximava dele, também embaixo da chuva, e abraçava-o, os dois incapazes de conter as lágrimas de dor.

Estava tudo acabado.

E um clarão fez com que desabassem no chão. Por pura crueldade, Remo foi o último a cair; antes de fechar os olhos ele viu Bruma e soube que, dali em diante, toda vez que fechasse os olhos só veria o vazio, só haveria noites sem sonhos, só dias chuvosos repletos de melancolia, e nunca, nunca mais, por mais que um dia viesse depois do outro, por mais que fosse abrir os olhos diante de manhãs ensolaradas, ele se lembraria de Angely.

Quando abrisse os olhos, Remo Lupin jamais teria conhecido o mais sublime anjo dos céus, nunca se lembraria do amor mais puro e completo que não mais voltaria a sentir, e Angely Nelly estaria para sempre apagada de sua vida. A amizade que aquecera seus dias tristes iria embora para longe, para o inalcançável mundo do esquecimento; quando abrisse os olhos, Remo John Lupin não seria o mesmo... Quando acordasse, Remo teria toda uma vida apagada, e todo um período de felicidade sincera jamais teria acontecido. Perderia a coisa mais valiosa que tinha conquistado.

E quando ele desabou, exausto, ferido, derrotado, sentiu que não seria mais capaz de levantar.

o/\o

James teve um sonho.

Nele, Angely aparecia em toda sua glória e beleza angelical, e lhe dizia que estava tudo bem, que tudo era um pesadelo que passaria em pouco tempo. Ela resplandecia majestosamente, e ele sabia que ela estava dizendo a verdade; sua expressão, contudo, traía a calma de sua voz.

Enquanto dizia que todos os cristais seriam concertados e todos os diamantes restaurados – não como se tivessem sido colados por magia, e sim como se jamais tivessem se partido –, Angely chorava, incapaz de se conter. Suas lágrimas de pérola rolavam pelo rosto de seda; James abraçou-a, pediu perdão inúmeras vezes, e por fim sussurrou, em um desespero reprimido ao máximo:

– Não vá embora.

Mas quando ele abriu seus olhos, ela já havia partido. E ele nem ao menos era capaz de lembrar.

o/\o

Sirius não dizia nada. Olhava para a única janela do cômodo, admirando o céu que fora invadido por um clarão insuportável há menos um segundo. Angely estava ao lado dele, os dois de mãos dadas, ela olhando para o mesmo ponto que ele, também em profundo silêncio, suas temperaturas e texturas misturando-se. Nenhum dos dois chorava mais. Lágrimas não demonstrariam a profundidade do que sentiam. Nenhuma palavra, igualmente, poderia fazê-lo.

– E agora eu desmaio e esqueço? – Sirius sussurrou depois que nada aconteceu, mas Angely fez que não com a cabeça.

– Me deixaram cuidar de você.

– Que generosidade. – ele apertou mais a mão de Nelly – Isso só está tornando as coisas mais difíceis.

– Seja bonzinho. – murmurou Angel virando-se para ele – Me deixe ter uma última boa lembrança.

Ela recostou-se junto a Sirius. Os dois se encaixavam com perfeição; Angely segurou o rosto de Black com as duas mãos, sentindo o delgado corpo dele contra o seu, e seus lábios frios encostaram-se nos dele. Houve um momento de confusão do maroto; ele franziu a testa, mas a elfa ignorou o espanto dele, segurou seus cabelos, acariciando-os, e intensificou o beijo até que Sirius reagiu: segurou-a com uma força esmagadora, pressionando-a contra si, e enrolou os dedos nos fios negros dos cabelos de Angely de modo a fazer com que o roçar de lábios se tornasse um contato intenso, quente, profundo, que arrancou um gemido do fundo do peito de Black. Suas bocas se afastaram, mas nem passava pela cabeça de Sirius interromper o contato de seus lábios com a pele de Angel, e ele beijou seu rosto, o queixo, desceu para o pescoço, e o cheiro dela inebriava seus sentidos, o toque de Angely queimava sua pele. Não podia, não queria, não suportaria deixá-la; todos os seus pensamentos foram substituídos pela necessidade imediata que tinha de Nelly, do anjo puro e intocável que podia ter pelo menos por agora em seus braços, e à medida que seu desejo por ela atingia proporções avassaladoras, desesperadas, tão intensas que qualquer coisa que o impedisse de estar em contato direto com a pele dela lhe causava dor física, Sirius Black percebia que ela era e sempre seria tudo, _absolutamente_ _tudo_, para ele. Deitado no chão com Angely, Sirius soube que daria tudo para prolongar aquele momento para sempre, e enquanto os dois se tornavam apenas um, ele pôde reafirmar que seu coração estava tão cheio de amor que mesmo sem lembrar-se de Nelly, ele sentiria uma falta insuportável dela. Sonharia com uma mulher de pele branca, cabelos negros, rosto divino e asas de anjo, e correria para ela sonho após sonho sem poder tocá-la... Quando acordasse, tentaria entender porque a imagem daquele anjo sempre enchia sua mente, e jamais encontraria resposta.

Era uma mulher sem nome que Sirius veria quando o vento soprasse e ele fechasse os olhos para deixar a brisa tocá-lo. Era pelo corpo de um anjo inexistente que o seu corpo clamaria em agonia. E em um clarão que pareceu arrancar sua alma, depois que havia tombado exausto ao lado de Angel e acariciava com as pontas do dedo a perfeição das curvas desnudas dela, Sirius Black esqueceu-se de tudo, tudo, _tudo_, mas seu coração permaneceu imutável, extasiado, dolorido e transbordante de amor por uma pessoa, _e uma apenas._

**Para sempre.**


	29. Epílogo parte I

_**Epílogo.**_

– _Odeio_ chuva!

Sirius bufou e deixou-se cair em uma poltrona da sala comunal, entre James e Peter, que riram diante de sua irritação. Mesmo de dentro do aconchegante Salão da Grifinória era possível escutar a chuva que caía incessantemente lá fora; da grande janela, via-se o céu negro repleto de nuvens carregadas e a escuridão melancólica de um dia que mal havia começado.

– Idiota! – James exclamou em resposta, afastando-se para dar lugar ao amigo e batendo com a almofada nele. – Cancelaram as aulas de campo e você continua reclamando como uma velha!

– Não deixe a Evans te ouvir. – murmurou Peter entre risinhos, ao que James corou levemente e olhou em volta.

– Ela deve estar monitorando os corredores agora.

– E por falar em Evans – Sirius colocou as pernas sobre James e espreguiçou-se sobre Rabicho, ao que ambos riram – o que diabos aconteceu na festa de ontem? Você e a Lily se _beijaram?_

Black encenou uma cara de nojo e Peter caiu na gargalhada definitivamente enquanto Pontas corava, esforçando-se ao máximo para não alterar a expressão neutra.

– Quero dizer – Sirius prosseguiu calmamente –, eu só me lembro de ter sido assediado por uma garota da Sonserina; depois disso, bebi tanto que de alguma forma acordei na cama da Alicia no dormitório das garotas. Ela disse que dormiu no sofá porque não conseguiu me tirar de lá, mas sinceramente, quem acredita?

– Eu acredito. – James deu de ombros. – Lils me contou que você subiu com elas e que caiu no sono enquanto as duas pintavam o seu rosto, por isso tiveram que sortear quem perderia a cama.

– Desperdiçando a sorte.

– E por acaso o que você tinha pensado, seu pervertido? Acha que Alicia estuprou você ou coisa do tipo?

– Quando acordei o botão da minha calça estava estourado e meu camisão alargado! Alguém se aproveitou de mim e se não foi a Alicia então só restam...

– Não diga o que eu acho que vai dizer, seu cachorro!

– Você beijou a Lily ou não, Potter?!

James revirou os olhos e apoiou o rosto nas mãos, corando mais uma vez. Ele fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu falar nada de concreto e sorriu; por fim, depois de procurar as palavras certas e decidir-se por simplesmente ser sincero, murmurou:

– Lily disse que também me ama.

Sirius gritou como uma menina e pulou para ficar de pé, dançando em torno de James como uma garota enquanto urrava de alegria.

– Eu sou – ele berrou enquanto pulava, sem importar-se com os quartanistas que o olhavam do outro lado do salão – o maior gênio do Universo!

– Por que _você?_ – James franziu a testa.

– Quem armou a detenção com o Hagrid? Quem descobriu sobre o sequestro dos pais da Evans? Quem atraiu os Comensais para a Casa dos Gritos? Quem montou o plano da invasão do Ministério? Quem desmascarou Squalor e acionou a Ordem da Fênix? Quem, com todas essas coisas, fez a Evans ver que você é um cara legal e finalmente perceber que está apaixonada? Eu, eu, eu, eu, eu e, ops, eu de novo!

James fez uma careta, mas não desmentiu nada. Desde que Sirius havia decidido unir ele e Lily, todas as coisas haviam mudado e estavam conspirando ao seu favor, apesar das brigas casuais que estavam gradualmente diminuindo ao ponto de quase se extinguirem. Sua ruivinha podia até estar bêbada quando havia dito todas as coisas que dissera para ele na festa da noite anterior – e não haviam sido poucos os elogios –, mas o importante é que bêbados não mentem jamais e isso significava que ela não havia exagerado, que todas as suas palavras haviam surgido do coração.

E isso o extasiava.

– E você, Sirius? – Peter arrancou Pontas de seus pensamentos e interrompeu a dança da vitória de Six. – Com quem ficou ontem à noite?

– Pamela Strauss, Ingrid O'Neil, a irmã mais nova da Karin que eu não sei o nome e Yah Ernani. E talvez uma sonserina, mas eu não lembro de mais nada do que aconteceu depois de ela ter dado em cima de mim. – ele deu uma piscadela, uma pirueta e desabou no sofá mais uma vez. – Eu sou tão irresistível que isso já está perdendo a graça.

– Namore. – sugeriu James.

– Apaixone-se. – apoiou Peter sabiamente.

Sirius sorriu de leve, mas sua aura mudou de água para vinho diante daquelas palavras. Seus amigos não pareceram perceber, mas seus olhos anuviaram-se de repente.

– Não posso. – ele sussurrou, meio em tom de riso e olhando para o chão como se pudesse prever a reação que seus amigos teriam.

– Ah, não! – James revirou os olhos, exasperado, e Peter dobrou-se em risadas novamente. Ele fez uma careta para Sirius, ignorando o fato de que o amigo não olhava para ele, e sim para os próprios pés. – A velha história da garota dos sonhos pela milionésima vez!

– Desencana, Sirius. – Peter acrescentou. – Tantas meninas atrás de você e você com essa idéia fixa de anjo de asas negras...

– Eu não falei nada! – Black defendeu-se, de repente irritado. – Eu só comentei que não posso namorar ou me apaixonar, seus idiotas. É perda de tempo e eu tenho muitas preocupações com vocês pra pensar em me incomodar com alguma garota fresca e complicada.

– O que você acha da Alice?

A pergunta brusca de James fez Sirius franzir a testa e desfazer a cara amarrada. No mesmo instante, o buraco do retrato se abriu e cabelos flamejantes entraram no campo de visão dos três marotos, mas não foi possível enxergar mais do que um brilho fugaz dos fios ruivos de Lily – sem olhar para ninguém e deixando as amigas e Remo para trás, a jovem correu a subir as escadas para o dormitório das garotas, a cabeça baixa e os livros apertados contra o peito.

Diante de tal aparição, James sentou-se mais reto no sofá, o rosto vermelho e os músculos moles como esponja. Ele esqueceu-se de respirar e seus olhos arregalados fixaram-se no ponto exato onde Lily havia desaparecido em sua tentativa desesperada de passar despercebida; Lupin, Alice e Lana aproximaram-se e se acomodaram por perto dando risada e cumprimentando os marotos, mas Pontas nem mesmo chegou a escutar.

– Esqueça. – Sirius aconselhou quando Lana cutucou Pontas na tentativa de fazê-lo ouvir suas zombarias sobre a festa da noite anterior. – Ele não vai escutar até o perfume de Lily tenha desaparecido completamente do ambiente.

– Ele não vai escutar até que _ela_ diga alguma coisa. – riu Alice. – Lily também não está muito coerente hoje. A cada vez que lembra de ontem, se agarra nos pilares e bate com a cabeça na parede, cai na risada ou quase vai às lágrimas.

– Hilário. – Lana comentou com um sorriso maldoso, revirando os cabelos castanhos muito curtos e lançando um olhar rápido para Sirius. – E do que vocês estavam falando, aliás?

– James estava me perguntando o que eu acho de Alice. – Almofadinhas respondeu descuidadamente, fazendo O'Connel corar. – Só não entendi o objetivo. Acho que Evans deixou-o senil.

O silêncio de Potter provocou mais uma onda de risadas, mas Sirius não disse nada. Olhava para a janela do Salão Comunal, através da qual se via a chuva torrencial que caía violentamente lá fora, tão silencioso e pensativo como só os dias de chuva levavam-no a ficar. Lupin percebeu o olhar de Black e calou-se também, deixando as duas garotas comentando com Peter detalhes da festa que só mesmo garotas podiam perceber e discursando orgulhosamente sobre os casais formados durante as músicas mais melosas; aproveitando-se da empolgação delas com suas novidades quentíssimas, Remo ficou de pé e sentou-se no braço da poltrona de Sirius.

– Sonhei com ela. – ele murmurou, ciente de que essa seria a única coisa no mundo que faria Black tirar os olhos da janela.

Estava certo.

– Com o meu anjo? – ele retrucou imediatamente, os olhos brilhantes de empolgação. – O que ela disse?

– Que quer ver você.

Black pulou para ficar de pé e quase derrubou Lupin em sua empolgação, o coração rufando dentro de seu peito que permanecera sempre tão silencioso e vazio. Pensou por um momento que perderia o controle das cordas vocais e se esvairia em gritos de histeria, mas no último segundo conseguiu conter a própria voz e segurou o braço de Remo com as mãos trêmulas e de repente geladas.

– Não brinque comigo. – ele murmurou, vagamente consciente de que aquilo pareceria uma briga.

– Não estou brincando. – Remo retrucou, e em seu rosto um sorriso inevitável formou-se no lugar da seriedade, derretendo a desconfiança de Sirius por inteiro e levando-o a abraçar o amigo, segurando-se para permanecer em silêncio.

Lutava há meses para conter seu coração palpitante e sua agonia que atingira o auge nos últimos dias. Sua vida havia tomado um rumo inesperado desde que havia sonhado com seu Anjo pela primeira vez, quase seis meses depois da invasão insana ao Ministério da Magia e a luta cara a cara contra Lorde Voldemort; passara a vida inteira arriscando-se e jogando-se na direção da morte o tanto quanto podia, o peito inundado da solidão, de desespero e de saudades inexplicáveis que acompanhavam sua existência desde o instante em que sua vida em Hogwarts havia começado. Todas essas dores subitamente haviam se acalmado diante do Anjo de seus sonhos; sabia que estava irremediavelmente envolvido em uma loucura, em uma fantasia, mas tinha igual certeza do amor imenso que sentia pelo Anjo de quem jamais soubera o nome e que sempre, sempre e sempre havia desejado acima de qualquer coisa.

Sirius sabia que permanecia vivo apenas por ela.

o/\o

– Ele só não morreu ainda porque você interfere o tempo todo.

Ergui os olhos para Lucy, tão profundamente distraída que demorei pelo menos cinco segundos inteiros para focalizar seu rosto e entender a superfície do significado de suas palavras. Minhas asas abertas agitaram-se; no meio da clareira que eu conhecia tão bem, a imaterialidade de minha existência e a imagem trêmula e fantasmagórica com que eu me apresentava feriu-me mais do que eu pensei que poderia.

– Está falando de Sirius, Lucy? – perguntei baixinho. Dizer o nome dele em voz alta, como sempre, me causava pânico.

– Eu sei que é _tabu_ comentar sobre isso – a loura pulou do tronco caído em que estava sentada e aproximou-se mais do círculo que os Mestiços, calados como se ninguém estivesse dizendo coisa alguma, formavam ao redor da clareira –, mas eu não aguento mais fingir que estamos todos envolvidos em uma simples missão que Bruma diz ser urgente. Portanto é de _Sirius_, sim, que eu estou falando, Angely; Sirius é o único motivo pelo qual estamos aqui e eu não suporto mais vê-la esconder a comoção que isso lhe causa!

– Estamos há quase seis meses recebendo ordens de Bruma para transportar os Elfos para Valinor. – Adam disse, repentinamente quebrando um silêncio que havia durado muito tempo. Não olhei para ele; tinha consciência de que sua voz materializava os pensamentos que todos os outros Mestiços estavam lutando para não expressar. – E desde que ela ordenou que você abandonasse sua vida, seus amigos e principalmente Sirius Black, Angely, tudo o que você faz é obedecer a ela como se nada mais importasse.

– Nada mais importa. – resmunguei, mas ele fingiu não escutar.

– Na noite em que apagou a memória de toda a comunidade bruxa que um dia teve contato com você, Bruma mandou que nós observássemos Sirius. Todos – e aí ele fez um gesto englobando os Mestiços, cujos olhos, antes perdidos, agora se fixavam em mim – percebemos a sua agonia em assistir, impotente, o rumo que a vida de Black, Lupin, Potter e os outros tomou sem a sua presença. Nós vimos a sua dor diante do instinto auto-destrutivo que Sirius adotou, diante da tristeza que ele disfarça bem o bastante para enganar o mundo inteiro, mas não a você e com certeza não a Mestiços. Você está tão infeliz que sua beleza angelical desvaneceu-se em linhas de desespero e ao mesmo tempo letargia, Angely.

– Por que está dizendo isso? – me esforcei para murmurar.

– Porque não há sentido nas ordens de Bruma, Angely!

Foi a vez de Doug explodir. Fechei os olhos diante de sua voz forte que ecoava na clareira como um trovão.

– Como ela pode mandar você fazer Sirius _esquecer_ de sua existência para depois mandá-la fazer com que ele _saiba_ de sua existência?! – ele socou o ar. – Toda aquela história de que vocês pertencem a mundos diferentes e que o lugar dele é em Hogwarts e o seu em Valinor é verdade, mas qual o sentido disso tudo se você não é capaz de esquecê-lo e ele, mesmo sem lembrar de tudo o que viveu com você, ainda_ te ama_ e prefere morrer a não tê-la? Por que é isso o que nós temos visto nesses meses! Tudo o que Sirius tem feito é tentar se matar!

– Já chega! – gritei. Eu não pretendia falar tão alto ou ser tão emocional, mas perdi o controle de minhas cordas vocais, quase como se meu coração tivesse tomado o lugar de minha mente. – Eu não quero mais nenhuma palavra sobre isso. Bruma concluiu que o único modo de manter Sirius Black vivo é fazendo-o ter esperanças de ficar ao meu lado um dia, e eu não posso fazer nada além de obedecer. O mundo bruxo depende da sobrevivência de Sirius e é de mim que ele precisa para sobreviver o tempo que for necessário.

– Mas isso não significa que vocês vão ficar juntos! – Lucy exclamou, ainda muito revoltada. – Você está alimentando o seu coração e o dele com mentiras! Isso é cruel, é doloroso, é revoltante, mas é a verdade: vocês dois não podem sequer tocarem-se!

– Ele só poderá vê-la em sonhos, como um fantasma, Angel. Você sabe que isso não mudará. – Doug fechou os olhos mais uma vez. Suas palavras passavam por mim como facas afiadas. – Bruma quer que você seja a babá de Sirius para que ele sobreviva pelo tempo que o destino pede; Bruma quer que você diga a Sirius que, se for bonzinho e seguir a vida sem mais tentativas de suicídio, ele poderá ficar ao seu lado. Pare de agir como se essa mentira não te rasgasse por dentro!

– O que quer que eu faça? – exclamei, mais uma vez emocional demais. – Quer que eu desobedeça todas as ordens que recebi e deixe Black morrer?! Bruma percebeu o quanto Sirius é importante para futuro deste mundo, e, como guardiã de Ilúvatar, ela não pode deixá-lo entregar-se à morte de forma tão banal! Ela pensou que se eu não existisse mais para os marotos, para os Hogwarts, para os bruxos, eles se libertariam de minha imagem e viveriam a vida que deveriam ter vivido, mas Sirius não foi capaz de apagar seus sentimentos por mim e esse é o único fato que toca o meu coração agora que eu o perdi para sempre!

Eu tomei fôlego, lutando com toda a força para conter o desespero que jorrava de dentro de mim e ameaçava roubar qualquer réstia de sanidade que eu ainda possuísse. Havia dado o melhor de mim para não encarar todos aqueles fatos desde que Sirius tombara ao meu lado, sem memórias sobre mim; havia batalhado com todas as forças, até exaurir-me, para não morrer de dor quando fora forçada a assistir sentada aos rumos que a vida dele e dos marotos tomara sem minha presença mística; havia sido primordialmente profissional diante das ordens de Bruma para salvá-lo incontáveis vezes, e igualmente fria ao ouvi-la discursar sobre minha obrigação em fazê-lo ver-me em sonhos para finalmente parar de tentar se matar.

Eu não contara a ninguém, nem mesmo a mim mesma, o quanto – egoistamente – deliciara-me ao ver Sirius jamais se apaixonar de novo e perseguir um ideal de mulher que era puramente _eu._ Ele não era capaz de se lembrar conscientemente de mim, verdade; mas as áreas de seu cérebro, danificadas para esquecer-me, não haviam sido eficientes para arrancar minha imagem de sua alma, seus sentimentos de seu coração. _Esquecer_, simplesmente, não bastara para Sirius não lembrar mais de mim, como eu sabia que jamais bastaria para mim; ele ainda me amava, tanto quanto antes, e, inconscientemente, desesperado com a minha ausência, ele perseguira a morte para não sufocar-se ainda mais diante da minha falta.

Bruma não pudera supor que minha ligação com Sirius seria tão forte – eu tampouco crera em algo assim –, mas tanto ela quanto eu estávamos erradas. Ele me amava, no sentido mais pleno, intenso e insano possível; nenhuma amnésia seria suficiente para apagar isso.

– Lupin já passou a Black o recado que você deu a ele. – Ísis quebrou o silêncio. Seu tom despreocupado, quase feliz, me fez erguer os olhos em sua direção: ela olhava-me, a boca meio torta em um sorriso desajeitado, lembrando-me de sua recém-adquirida habilidade de ser extremamente gentil comigo. – Não falta muito mais para que os dois venham pra cá.

– Os dois? – ecoei. Já seria ruim o bastante ter que ver Sirius sem poder tocá-lo; encontrar Remo me levaria a perder as forças que restavam. – Eu pensei que só veria Black.

Ísis deu de ombros.

– Ordens de Bruma.

E de repente eu soube que não seria capaz de sobreviver.

o/\o

– Você não vai sobreviver nem uma semana!

Peter e Remo riram. James estreitou os olhos na direção de Sirius, como se estivesse ameaçando-o em silêncio, ao que Black sorriu e piscou marotamente para o amigo.

– Evans vai acabar com você na primeira semana de namoro, Pontas, escute o que eu estou dizendo. Eu aposto dez galeões nisso!

– _Nós não estamos namorando!_ – James sibilou com raiva. Estava esforçando-se ao máximo para não começar a gritar como uma criança mimada; era frustrante ter que falar baixo na mesa da Grifinória mesmo quando todos já estavam acostumados com as discussões dos marotos. – Lily nem ao menos _olhou_ para mim depois da festa! Ela estava bêbada ou enfeitiçada e provavelmente não sabe como retirar as coisas que disse por que talvez esteja com receio de magoar meus frágeis sentimentos quando, é claro, eu nem ao menos me importo mais, afinal, se ela não me quer o problema não é mais meu e...

– Bláblábláblá! É só isso que eu estou escutando jorrar da sua boca, Potter!

– Cala a boca, Black! Me deixe em paz!

– Vamos lá, pelo menos seja sincero! Você continua caidinho por ela! – Sirius riu, malicioso, e inclinou-se ligeiramente na direção do amigo. – Agora me conte um segredo de maroto para maroto, James... _Lily beija tão bem quanto dizem?_

– EU VOU TE MATAR!

– Eu ouço isso desde o primeiro ano, veadinho! Estou há séculos esperando atitudes!

– Já chega, Sirius. – Lupin interferiu, o tom de voz meio entediado. Peter havia se levantado para segurar James, mas Remo apenas revirou os olhos.

– E sabe por que você não me mata? – Black prosseguiu, ignorando completamente o pedido de Aluado – Pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual você ainda não foi até o outro lado da mesa e puxou Lily Evans para fora do Salão: porque você não tem coragem, James!

– O que sabe sobre coragem?! – James exclamou em resposta, livrando-se de Peter com facilidade. Os calouros em volta do grupo haviam se afastado discretamente; o resto do salão ignorava a discussão por completo. – Foi você quem passou os últimos sete anos fugindo de qualquer coisa que pudesse trazer algum pingo de seriedade e juízo para a sua vida! Foi você quem fez de mim, de Remo e Peter os seus brinquedinhos particulares para substituir a família que você não teve! Foi você quem empenhou toda sua energia em atirar-se a situações de risco como se tudo o que quisesse fosse a morte! Foi você quem tornou cada segundo nesse castelo uma brincadeira, Sirius, e é você quem não percebeu ainda que nós estamos a um passo de ir embora daqui para sempre, que toda a graça da irresponsabilidade da juventude já está mais do que na hora de nos abandonar e que você precisa crescer e tomar alguma decisão ao menos razoável sobre o seu futuro!

– Sim, senhora McGonagall! – Sirius zombou. Ele e James se encararam por mais um momento, e de repente James deu as costas aos marotos e trotou na direção do outro lado da mesa da Grifinória, _na direção de Lily._

– Você não deveria ter feito isso. – Remo murmurou enquanto fazia um gesto convidando Peter a sentar-se mais uma vez. – James ficou realmente furioso.

– É, mas ele foi até ela, não foi? – Black sorriu e apontou para Pontas, que estava inclinado na direção de uma garota de cabelos ruivos sentada bem no meio da mesa. – Lily não ia vir falar com ele e ele não iria até ela depois do tanto que se humilhou para tê-la. Raiva é bom para sufocar o orgulho!

– Mesmo quando a raiva e de você, Sirius?

Almofadinhas sorriu para Peter e deu um longo gole no copo de suco de abóbora do amigo.

– Mesmo quando a raiva é de mim. – ele concordou, e com uma piscadela ergueu-se e saiu do Salão.

"_Foi você quem passou os últimos sete anos fugindo de qualquer coisa que pudesse trazer algum pingo de seriedade e juízo para a sua vida!"_, a voz de James ecoava na mente de Sirius enquanto seus passos soavam altos demais contra o mármore, _"Foi você quem empenhou toda sua energia em atirar-se a situações de risco como se tudo o que quisesse fosse a morte!"_. Ele viu-se correndo para as portas de saída do castelo, a mão na varinha antes que a chuva pudesse encharcá-lo; a noite fria oprimia seu coração como se lançasse sobre ele uma mão invisível, o cheiro de terra molhada confundia seus sentidos com um golpe de saudade, o céu cheio de nuvens negras causava-lhe um tipo de dor que nem mesmo suas risadas e atitudes irresponsáveis poderiam aliviar. _Sim, James!_, Sirius tinha ímpetos de gritar para a noite, _Não há sequer um pingo de seriedade em minha vida! Eu não tenho juízo e eu nunca vou ter! E tudo porque eu me recuso a viver sem ela!_ Isso era tudo o que Black teria a responder, e, no entanto, ele sabia que jamais diria nada.

– Ele não estava falando sério! – a voz de Remo gritou logo atrás dele.

Sirius virou-se para o amigo e forçou um sorriso.

– Não importa, Remo.

– Eu sei que importa _sim_, Sirius. E James também sabe. Nós somos seus amigos, somos a sua família, e isso nunca foi uma brincadeira para ninguém. James só estava irritado.

– Ele e Lily saíram do Salão?

Lupin fez que sim e Black alargou o sorriso.

– O que vem agora? – ele perguntou exultante, pousando a mão sobre o ombro de Remo. – Já está na hora de fugirmos para a Floresta?

– É por isso que eu vim atrás de você, obviamente. – Aluado riu também, um pouco mais tranquilo embora ainda estivesse preocupado. – Vamos encontrar nosso anjo!

o/\o

– É isso aí. Eles estão vindo.

Eu respirei fundo inutilmente. Meu coração, por tanto tempo tão silencioso e passivo, agora batia descompassado dentro do peito como se estivesse ansioso para bombear vida para dentro de mim. Olhei para Ísis, tão bem humorada, postada na maior entrada da clareira em que estávamos, logo à minha frente; para Lucy, de braços cruzados e expressão vazia, postada do meu lado direito; para Doug, inegavelmente irritado e do meu lado esquerdo; e para todos os outros Mestiços, um a um, que formavam um grande círculo em torno de mim, alguns entediados, como Jenny e Lis, outros preocupados, como Adam, Aaorn, Lummy, Tad, Seth e Bright, e ainda alguns impassíveis, como Britteny e Meybi. Nenhum deles aprovava o que estava se passando ali, talvez à exceção de Ísis, disso eu tinha certeza: as ordens de Bruma não haviam agradado a ninguém.

Mas, eu começava a pensar, inebriada por uma esperança irracional, talvez eu estivesse feliz com tudo aquilo. Eu veria Sirius de novo, não através de um véu diáfano, mas de modo à quase ser capaz de tocá-lo. Eu respiraria novamente depois de tanto tempo, vê-lo me traria fôlego, força, esperança; eu suspirei, sorri e chorei por dentro, e então esperei por Sirius.


	30. Epílogo parte II

**I don't know where I crossed the line**

_(Eu não sei onde eu me excedi)_

**Was it something that I said**

_(Foi alguma coisa que eu disse)_  
**Or didn't say this time?**

_(Ou não disse dessa vez?)_

**And I don't know if it's me or you**

_(E eu não sei se é você ou eu)  
_**I can see the skies are changing**

_(Eu posso ver os céus mudando)_  
**No longer shades of blue**

_(Já há sombras de azul)_

**I don't know which way it's gonna go**

_(Eu não sei em que direção isso vai)_

**And if it's going to be a rainy day**

_(E se for um dia chuvoso)_  
**There's nothing we can do to make it change**

_(Não há nada que nós possamos fazer para mudar isso.)_  
**We can pray for sunny weather**

_(Podemos rezar por um tempo ensolarado,)_  
**But that won't stop the rain**

_(Mas isso não vai parar a chuva)_

**You're feeling like you've got no place to run**

_(Você está sentindo como se não tivesse nenhum lugar pra correr)  
_**I can be your shelter til it's done**

_(Eu posso ser seu refúgio até isso acabar)_  
**We can make this last forever**

_(Nós podemos fazer isso durar para sempre)  
_**So please don't stop the rain**

_(Então, por favor, não pare a chuva)_  
**Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall**

_(Deixe-a cair, deixe-a cair, deixe-a cair)_  
**Please don't stop the rain.**

_(Por favor, não pare a chuva.)_

_**Epílogo**_**.**

Escutei seus passos antes de qualquer coisa e, no instante em que reconheci seu jeito particular de mover-se, foi como se uma música começasse a soar dentro de mim. Uma música que ecoava baixinho em meu âmago desde que eu deixara-o escapar de meus braços desesperados por seu toque; um som prolongado, grave, ritmado e doce que sentir a presença de Sirius fazia vibrar em minha mente. Eu estava isolada, protegida por todos os Mestiços que me rodeavam por uma ordem expressa de Bruma, mas quando ele se aproximou tão destemido, de cabeça erguida e ombros alinhados, Ísis se afastou para deixá-lo passar e todos os outros se dispersaram. Eu não vi a expressão dos Mestiços, não percebi se estavam prestes a repudiar o que estava acontecendo ou se começariam a aplaudir, sequer fui capaz de pensar em qualquer um deles enquanto eu observava a razão da minha existência eterna andar devagar em minha direção; o meu peito gritava, e eu quis gritar também.

Os cabelos de Sirius estavam desalinhados, ligeiramente crespos, seu rosto estava sereno, seus lábios exibiam um meio-sorriso sedutor e seguro, sua gravata pendia solta na blusa ligeiramente amarrotada e de botões meio abertos, seus olhos pareciam, de alguma forma, mais vivos e quentes do que eu jamais havia enxergado. Foi tão forte e perturbador vê-lo vir em minha direção como se tivesse esperado a vida inteira por aquele simples momento – o que, eu podia notar, era exatamente o que Sirius sentia – que eu esqueci de que era uma simples sombra para ele, um fantasma imaterial, uma aparição, e andei em sua direção também, desesperada e às lágrimas. Tanto tempo sem tê-lo por perto havia me feito esquecer das linhas de seu rosto, da forma de seu maxilar, da profundidade dos olhos; vê-lo fez toda a minha razão ruir, se despedaçar, e eu quis tanto que todo o mundo se partisse para levar embora a dor lancinante que eu sentia que a terra inteira tremeu quando uma tempestade se formou no céu em resposta aos meus sentimentos.

Sirius estendeu os braços em minha direção e eu parei de caminhar, de repente consciente de minha imaterialidade. Ele, contudo, não se importou: vi-me refletida em seus olhos como um simples conjunto de luzes disformes e opacas, mas ainda assim Sirius colocou os braços em torno de meus contornos como se estivesse envolvendo um feixe de luz do sol e isso o aquecesse mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Eu sabia que não era capaz de _senti-lo _de verdade, mas foi como se realmente estivéssemos abraçados, como se a barreira dimensional entre nós tornasse as coisas apenas um pouco menos vívidas, como em um sonho extremamente real de onde se acorda ainda sentindo o que se sentia enquanto dormia. Ele respirou fundo e eu podia senti-lo de alguma forma, não material, mas com algum outro sentido que minha razão não conhecia e com o qual meu coração já estava familiarizado há muito tempo.

– Nunca duvidei – ele disse baixinho – de que você fosse real.

Olhamos-nos. Meu coração estava em pedaços, mas Sirius sorria inocentemente.

– Eu sei que você _deveria_ estar na minha vida. – Black continuou falando enquanto roçava de leve o rosto em meus cabelos de luz, os olhos fechados e a respiração lenta. – Eu sei que você está comigo o tempo todo. Eu consigo vê-la. _Senti-la._

– Angely Nelly.

A voz de Remo despertou-me. Ele estava parado alguns passos atrás de mim e Sirius, com a sorridente Ísis logo ao seu lado; olhava-me em um reconhecimento profundo, estranho. Senti as lágrimas escorrerem de novo ao olhá-lo e fiz um gesto para que se aproximasse, mas ele não se moveu por alguns instantes: parecia débil, em choque, e de repente correu para mim e pulou em meus braços.

Pude tocá-lo. Pude abraçá-lo. Tive um vislumbre de cenas do passado que, eu sabia, pertenciam somente a mim; um jorro de lembranças que me atingiu como se eu estivesse girando incoerentemente pelo passado, sem rumo, assistindo a pequenas estrofes da vida que eu havia tido ao lado dos marotos. Eu envolvi meus braços em torno dele e um choque perpassou meu corpo, senti um peso em meus ombros, em meus membros, senti um arrepio percorrer-me como se estivéssemos nos unindo em um corpo apenas, e de repente soube que Sirius havia se juntado ao abraço e ficamos os três agarrados, em silêncio e soluçando, as mãos acariciando os cabelos uns dos outros, a saudade inexplicável explodindo em nossos peitos. Chorei pelos dois, e chorei por James, por Peter, por tudo aquilo que eu havia perdido, quis parar o tempo e manter aquele abraço desesperado para sempre, mas em um espasmo, uma repentina reação que não pude controlar, me separei deles.

– Sirius – Ísis disse, agora logo atrás de mim, ao que percebi que ela havia me puxado para longe deles. Os dois se entreolharam, confusos pelo afastamento brusco, e encararam Ísis quando ela riu alto. – Sirius! – ela repetiu em júbilo – Remo! Eu sei que estão confusos. Eu sei que tiveram vislumbres de uma vida que julgam não ser a de vocês. E sei que mal conseguem me ver, que é Angely que está no pensamento de vocês, eu sei que suas mentes estão embaralhadas e cheias de vozes e cheiros e existências e sensações que até ontem não sabiam conhecer... Mas tudo o que viram foram partes de uma vida que tiveram e esqueceram. Uma vida que foi arrancada de vocês.

Olhei para Ísis e fiz menção de impedi-la, mas não fui capaz. Não era permitido dizer nada naquilo, e no entanto eu não conseguia intervir.

– Eu não posso trazer as lembranças de volta – ela continuou falando, tão alegre que a julguei senil. – Mas eu posso mostrar coisas pequenas a vocês, coisas que eu presenciei por mim mesma, coisas que captei da mente de Angel. Não é muito, mas é o que posso dá-los para que saibam que tudo isso é real. Sei que desconfiaram a vida inteira de que perderam algo muito importante e isso é totalmente verdade, vocês perderam uma existência inteira ao lado de Angely!

Ísis tomou fôlego. Eu estava horrorizada e sentia os Mestiços inquietos ao meu redor.

– Por muito tempo eu tentei incluir James nesse grupinho, mas Bruma bloqueou-o por completo. Mas eu não me importo. Nada vai mudar o fato de que Tar-Eric permitiu que eu desse a Angely – e aí ela voltou-se para mim – o direito de reencarnar nesta Terra como um espírito livre e humano junto com vocês, marotos, assim que todos os outros elfos já estiverem em Valinor. Assim que o destino de cada um nesta vida tenha se cumprido.

– _O quê?!_

Junto com minha voz, soaram muitas outras. Os Mestiços se amontoaram em torno de mim, todos tão espantados quanto eu; segurei Ísis pelo braço com força e obriguei-a a me encarar.

– Do que está falando?!

– Eu estive procurando por todo esse tempo por uma solução para libertá-la dessa idiotice imposta por Bruma. E agora eu encontrei uma maneira. – ela abriu os braços e voltou o rosto para cima. Isso fez com que eu me desse conta de que chovia forte; a água tocava meu espírito e, para minha surpresa, fazia com que eu parecesse mais nítida e material do que todos os outros Mestiços presentes, como se a água estivesse dando ao meu corpo um aspecto mais real. – Sente isso, Angely? – Ísis murmurou. – Sente a chuva?

Eu fiz que sim, impressionada pela força e pela frieza da chuva que jorrava sobre mim. Eu sabia que não deveria sentir nada, que aquele mundo não era mais o meu e que, portanto, meus sentidos não poderiam mais captar qualquer coisa que viesse dele; mas ainda sim eu sentia a chuva, sentia Sirius, sentia Remo, e percebi que algo estava se movendo sobre as nuvens, uma mudança profunda que meu coração estava ansioso para aceitar. Eu podia respirar mais uma vez; era inexplicavelmente prazerosa a sensação de fazer parte daquela clareira na Floresta Proibida, fazer parte da vida que havia sido minha por tanto tempo.

Deixei escapar uma gargalhada de júbilo e abri os braços sob a chuva como se eu fosse uma criança e o frio me trouxesse a forte sensação de estar _viva_.

– Nunca deixamos os lugares onde nossos corações ficam. – Ísis disse enquanto pegava minhas mãos e unia-as às mãos de Sirius e Remo. – Nem Bruma, nem Ilúvatar, nem ninguém pode tirar isso de você. O amor é mais divino do que qualquer coisa porque é a manifestação mais real e pura de Deus, do verdadeiro Criador que deu origem a tudo... Feitiços de esquecimento, barreiras dimensionais, essas coisas não podem impedi-la de estar perto daqueles que ama, porque seu sentimento é tudo aquilo que você _é_. Não estamos aqui por uma ordem de Bruma, e sim porque o seu amor trouxe-nos aqui, e nada além disso importa.

Olhei para Sirius, que me olhava também, e dele para Remo, que sorria, e ao tocá-los, ao tê-los tão próximos, eu pude entender as palavras de Ísis perfeitamente. A força do que eu sentia era avassaladora, mais intensa do que qualquer outro poder que eu pudesse ter como Anjo da Morte; e não era apenas o amor pelos dois, mas também pelas árvores a minha volta, por tudo que constituía aquele plano, por Hogwarts, pelo mundo dos trouxas, por cada pequena coisa que eu podia ver à minha volta.

– Tocar – Sirius disse de repente – não é a única forma de sentir.

E ele me tomou em seus braços gentilmente, beijou meus lábios com ternura e ao mesmo tempo ânsia, abraçou-me com força e sussurrou-me ao ouvido que jamais me deixaria partir de novo.

– Você aceitará renunciar a todos os seus poderes, todos os seus dons, todas as suas capacidades mágicas? – Doug perguntou assim que Sirius me soltou e postou-se ao meu lado de modo a dar espaço para Remo abraçar-me também.

– Sim. Com muita alegria. Sim! – eu ainda estava chorando, mas agora por um motivo diferente. Olhei para Black. – Você escutou tudo, não é? Sobreviva por todo o tempo que for capaz. Lute para ficar vivo o máximo de tempo que puder, assim vai cumprir seu destino, seja ele qual for. E vamos poder ficar juntos.

– Em outra vida. – ele fez que sim com a cabeça, um meio-sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Seus cabelos já estavam encharcados, mas ele sequer parecia notar. – Eu sei que essa é a única forma de ter você de novo, por mais que eu não entenda o motivo, e aceito as condições envolvidas. Não importa o quanto demore, eu vou esperar por você.

– Obrigada, Sirius.

– Eu também. – Remo disse, inundando-me de alegria. – Eu amo você, anjo.

– Eu vou estar sempre com vocês. – prometi em um ímpeto. – Quando chover, vocês vão poder me sentir na água que cair do céu. Vou protegê-los, vou ampará-los, gritem meu nome quando sentirem a minha falta e eu vou estar em seus sonhos.

– Eu te amo. – Sirius fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro. – Eu te amo, Angely. Meu anjo. Eu vou amar você para sempre, não importa o que aconteça, e vou viver apenas para poder tê-la quando meu corpo virar pó. Eu te amo. – ele repetiu como se não houvesse nada mais para dizer. – Eu te amo!

– Eu também. – respondi abraçando Sirius e Remo, cada um com um braço. – Eu amo você, Remo Lupin. Eu amo você, Sirius Black.

E, eu bem sabia, jamais existiria algo mais forte do que isso. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo – ou talvez mesmo em toda a minha vida –, eu nunca havia sentido tanto calor e tanta esperança dentro de mim. O tempo para mim era relativo, quase inexistente; saber que havia porque ter fé na _vida_ me faria agüentar qualquer coisa, por isso abracei meu irmão e meu amor com toda a força que pude, inundada de alegria e emoção, mas com a consciência plena de que aquela não seria a última vez que eu teria ambos em meus braços e junto ao meu coração.

o/\o

– É você, Sirius?

Black ergueu a cabeça, surpreso. Trocou olhares com Remo no escuro e os dois pararam de andar.

– James? – ele respondeu num sussurro. O buraco do retrato fechou-se e Lupin murmurou _"Lux"_ no mesmo instante.

O rosto pálido de James iluminou-se e seus olhos claros, fixos nos dois amigos parados à entrada da Sala Comunal da Grifinória, brilharam anormalmente. Ele franziu a testa diante da visão de Remo e Sirius, encharcados e enlameados, então ficou de pé e se aproximou alguns passos para poder enxergá-los melhor e ter a certeza de que estava sendo visto com clareza.

– Onde estavam? – disse James o mais baixo que podia, esforçando-se para não tornar o tom agressivo. – Já é de madrugada! Poderiam ter sido vistos nos corredores!

– Não se preocupe, ninguém nos viu. – Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas e pousou a mão no ombro de Remo para fazê-lo andar. – Vamos, temos que dormir.

– _O quê? _Esperem aí! – Pontas estendeu o braço na direção dos amigos e agarrou o pulso de Sirius para impedi-lo de se afastar. – Peter me disse que vocês estão desaparecidos desde o jantar. Foi o que eu falei para você, Sirius, não foi? – ele fez uma careta, como se estivesse se esforçando muito para dizer isso. – Sei que você estava só me empurrando para ir falar com a Lily, eu acabei perdendo a cabeça e disse coisas que eu não precisava e nem deveria dizer. Não fique zangado – e aí ele olhou para Remo também –, nós somos _marotos_.

Sirius riu alto e balançou a cabeça enquanto Lupin mantinha-se impassível. De súbito, Black abraçou James com força, ainda rindo, sob a luz da varinha de Aluado, que revirou os olhos e permitiu-se sorrir um pouco. James riu também, incapaz de compreender e julgando o abraço um sinal de pazes, mas a verdade era que – para Sirius – sequer havia existido uma briga.

– Eu estou encharcado, vê? – riu Black enquanto soltava o amigo. – E agora você está um pouco molhado pela mesma chuva que caiu sobre mim e Remo, e isso tornará a sua noite um pouco mais útil do que geralmente. Quando estiver dormindo, James, você vai ouvir uma parte do seu coração gritar que está faltando alguma coisa na nossa vida! Eu _sei_ que vai!

– Do que está falando? – Pontas franziu a testa e corou ao mesmo tempo – Olha, eu já conversei com a Lily e nós dois estamos...

– Esqueça a Evans um momento! – interrompeu Sirius, ainda muito animado – Estou falando de Angel!

Houve um momento de incompreensão e silêncio. Remo cutucou as costelas de Black com força e balançou a cabeça, cético, mas nada abalou a confiança e a alegria de Sirius.

– Não é aquela história de anjo dos sonhos de novo, é? – James finalmente perguntou, depois de muito refletir. – Remo, você não incentivaria essa loucura!

– Não é loucura! – Sirius defendeu-se. – Ela existe! Eu estava certo o tempo inteiro, como de costume. Remo e eu encontramos Angel na Floresta Proibida hoje!

– Ah, não. Vamos pro St. Mungos _agora_.

– Não vai ser preciso, James. – interferiu Remo. – Sirius está exausto e confuso, isso é tudo. Uma boa noite de sono vai deixá-lo novo em folha.

– Vai? – retrucou Sirius sarcasticamente, mas Lupin ignorou-o.

– Pode ir dormir, Pontas. – ele disse. – Eu cuido do Six aqui. Vamos acabar alguns exercícios de Transfiguração pendentes e já subiremos para o dormitório.

James franziu a testa, desconfiado, mas deu de ombros e concordou quando se deu conta de que não havia sido capaz de mudar as idéias obcecadas e loucas de Sirius nem mesmo depois de sete anos de insistência, o que significava que certamente sua sorte não mudaria aquela noite. Ele suspirou e despediu-se, ligeiramente desapontado; Aluado e Almofadinhas ficavam para trás enquanto Pontas ia dormir, e era como se os dois estivessem unidos de uma forma que impedia qualquer um de interferir.

– Está ficando louco?! – Lupin murmurou quando os passos de James morreram ao longe. – Você sabe que James não acredita em nada disso! Quer que ele _realmente_ acredite que estamos perdendo a razão?

– Eu quero muito compartilhar isso com ele. – Sirius caminhou até as poltronas e lançou-se sobre uma. Remo imitou-o, pela primeira vez ignorando o fato de estar molhado. – Não vê? James também ama Angel, ele só não _sabe_ disso. Parece que a Lily cega toda a percepção que ele tem de outros sentimentos.

– Talvez deixá-lo cego seja o melhor por enquanto. Nós dois sabemos muito bem que ele não vai nos ouvir enquanto não experimentar por si só o que já sentimos.

– E você acha mesmo que vai chegar o dia em que James vai ser capaz de tanto?

– Penso que isso – Remo respondeu aconchegando-se melhor e acendendo a lareira com um gesto rápido da varinha – só o tempo vai dizer.

E suspirou:

– _Nox._

"_O __tempo__ é muito lento para os que esperam,  
Muito rápido para os que têm medo,  
Muito longo para os que lamentam,  
Muito curto para os que festejam.  
Mas, para os que amam, o tempo é eterno."  
_E o tempo **sempre** passa.

– James está morto.

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. Meu rosto estava manchado por lágrimas, mas eu lutava para não perder o controle da forma como havia perdido há apenas algumas horas ao assistir, impotente, um dos meus melhores amigos ser jogado para longe por um simples gesto do maldito Tom Riddle.

– Por favor, Sirius. _Por favor._ – sussurrei, implorando. Eu estava ajoelhada em frente a ele, as mãos de luz em sua cabeça baixa e em seus pulsos amarrados. – Não faça mais nada idiota. Simplesmente seja forte.

– Fique comigo e eu serei. – ele respondeu astutamente. Estava destroçado, desesperado, perdido; mas ainda era Sirius, o _meu_ Sirius, e minha dor pela perda de Pontas unia-se a dor dele e dilacerava todo o meu ser. – Peter traiu James e Lily. PETER ME TRAIU!

Ele gritou a última frase e ergueu a cabeça para poder socar a parede, tão furioso e ferido que não fui sequer capaz de repreendê-lo pela explosão. Ele chorava, mas também estava profundamente indignado e isso o tornava mais forte e obstinado do que eu jamais o vira. Seus olhos queimavam; eu não tinha outra explicação para dar à tonalidade inexplicavelmente avermelhada de sua íris.

– Eu sei, eu sei! – tentei envolvê-lo com meus braços, mas, por mais que a situação fosse desesperadora ao ponto de permitir a ele que me enxergasse nitidamente, ainda não era intensa ao ponto de deixá-lo tocar-me. Sirius ignorou minha hesitação e me abraçou da mesma forma como havia feito há tantos anos atrás em uma clareira qualquer da Floresta Proibida, quando eu também não era mais do que um feixe de luz, e rezei para que isso o consolasse ao menos um pouco. – Mas estão acusando _você_, Sirius. Vão levá-lo a Azkaban pela morte de James e Lily!

Ele ficou de repente muito quieto, o olhar fixo em mim, as sobrancelhas meio franzidas, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto como se ele sequer se desse conta delas. Eu sabia que era impossível provar que Sirius não era mais o Fiel do Segredo já há algum tempo quando Voldemort invadira a casa dos Potter, mas não havia por que dizer isso em voz alta: ele sabia que não estava preso no Ministério à toa.

Amaldiçoei a mim mesma em pensamento por ter cedido à Bruma e obedecido a ela quanto a não alertar Sirius sobre os perigos que suas últimas decisões e desconfianças poderiam provocar.

– James não está morto. – Sirius disse de repente, tresloucado. Sufoquei um soluço. – Não totalmente. _Harry está vivo._

– Eu vou protegê-lo. – prometi, mas me arrependi no mesmo instante. Eu provavelmente seria tão eficaz em defender o último Potter restante quanto havia sido em salvar seus pais. – Concentre-se em sobreviver, Sirius. Por favor!

– Não chegou minha hora ainda, então? Esse não é o fim do meu destino? – ele socou a parede mais uma vez. – O QUE AINDA PRECISA ACONTECER?!

– Eu vou estar com você o tempo todo, eu vou ser sua força, seu oxigênio. Vou ampará-lo. Por favor, Sirius, não enlouqueça! Harry ainda vai precisar muito de você! – apelei para a única coisa que traria alguma racionalidade a ele. – E Remo, Remo precisa saber a verdade, precisa saber que Peter está _vivo_ e que foi o verdadeiro culpado...

– Diga isso a ele!

– Eu não _consigo!_ Remo bloqueou-se para mim agora que James e Lily se foram!

Sirius ficou em silêncio mais uma vez, ofegante, desesperado. Ouvi passos ao longe e senti que meu corpo imaterial começava a desvanecer.

– Escute – sussurrei apressadamente –, nem sempre você vai me ver, mas eu vou estar sempre aqui. Fale comigo e eu responderei, mesmo que em sua cabeça. Vou vigiar Harry de perto até que você possa cuidar dele por si mesmo, eu juro...

– James a encontrou? – Sirius interrompeu de repente – Ele finalmente sabe que você existe, Angel?

Eu quis dizer que sim, mas só pude responder "Ainda não é hora!", e, antes de desaparecer, tive a impressão de ver Sirius perguntar-se _quando seria a hora, então._

"_Se a morte predomina na bravura  
Do bronze, pedra, terra e imenso mar,  
Pode sobreviver a formosura,  
Tendo da flor a força a devastar?  
Como pode o aroma do verão  
Deter o forte assédio destes dias,  
Se portas de aço e duras rochas não  
Podem vencer do __Tempo__ a tirania?  
Onde ocultar - meditação atroz -  
O ouro que o Tempo quer em sua arca?  
Que mão pode deter seu pé veloz,  
Ou que beleza o Tempo não demarca?  
Nenhuma! A menos que este meu amor  
Em negra tinta guarde o seu fulgor."_

Desta vez, não chorei. Cortou-me o coração ver Harry – e eu não me cansava de pensar o quanto ele era idêntico e ao mesmo tempo completamente diferente de meu velho amigo James! – sofrer, mas meu próprio coração não se despedaçou ao assistir Sirius atravessar o véu, seu sorriso de vitória e irresponsabilidade estampado no rosto. Soube que ele me enxergara antes de cair e desaparecer; Black vira-me rir-lhe, e assim provei a ele que aquela era a hora certa pela qual tanto havíamos esperado.

Também soube que Remo havia me visto. Talvez de relance; mas ele conteve Harry com muita sobriedade, e isso me provou que Lupin percebera o que se passava. O destino de Sirius havia finalmente se cumprido: ele estava livre para mim, e eu estava aqui para ele.

– Você sabe – Doug disse, de repente aparecendo ao meu lado enquanto eu assistia o véu tremular e escutava os gritos de Harry contra Bellatrix – que ele vai dormir até que Voldemort finalmente esteja prestes a cair, não é?

– Eric me alertou. Mas o tempo é muito relativo, Doug – sorri –, e eu tenho a impressão de que, desta vez, ele vai passar muito rápido.

"_Não, __Tempo__, não zombarás de minhas mudanças!_

_As pirâmides que novamente construíste_

_Não me parecem novas, nem estranhas;_

_Apenas as mesmas, com novas vestimentas."_

– Se foram todos.

Olhei para o corpo de Remo, posto ao lado do corpo da jovem Tonks, e enxuguei minhas lágrimas.

– Eu sei. – falei, rouca. Eric tocava um dos meus ombros e Ísis o outro. – Foi uma batalha terrível, não é?

– Assim como todas as batalhas. – concordou Lian. – Mas tudo acabou agora.

Fiz que sim, me inclinei para Remo e puxei-o pela mão. Eu não era capaz de tocar sua matéria, mas foi como se eu estivesse ajudando uma segunda camada de seu corpo a erguer-se do chão. Ele, em uma versão luzidia como a minha, parecia dormir; peguei-o no colo e me voltei para Ísis e o Rei.

– Sirius, James, Lily... Onde estão eles? – perguntei. Não podia evitar sentir medo.

– Prontos. – respondeu Eric simplesmente. – O processo para eles é muito mais simples. Você ainda precisa transformar o seu espírito.

Fiz que sim e entreguei Remo nos braços de Ísis. Tar-Eric, por sua vez, pegou minha mão e sorriu-me; olhei dele para Harry, que caminhava entre os mortos do outro lado do salão, e então para Rony e Hermione, e dei-me conta de que jamais os veria novamente depois de tanto tempo vigiando-os. Eu começaria minha vida do zero, sem dores, sem lembranças, sem fantasmas.

O medo me abandonou. Eu poderia até sofrer, mas eu esqueceria disso depois, e tudo se transformaria. Havia me surgido a chance de _viver_ mais uma vez, agora de verdade, não como uma intrusa no mundo dos humanos; por isso, sorri.

– Está pronta? – murmurou Eric.

– Não. – retruquei. – Mas quer saber a verdade, Rei? Eu não preciso estar.

"_Mudam-se os tempos, mudam-se as vontades,  
muda-se o ser, muda-se a confiança;  
todo o mundo é composto de __mudança__,  
tomando sempre novas qualidades.  
Continuamente vemos novidades,  
diferentes em tudo da esperança;  
do mal ficam as mágoas na lembrança,  
e do bem (se algum houve), as saudades."_

**N.A.:** Se alguém quiser que eu escreva ao menos uma cena da "nova vida" da Angely com Sirius, James, Remo e os outros (em Hogwarts ou não), deixe uma _review_. Se pelo menos três leitores quiserem, eu escrevo com muito prazer.

Perdoem meus atrasos, meus erros e meus textos ruins! Mas principalmente, obrigada por tudo nesses três anos de fic. Abraço!


	31. Segunda Chance

_Capítulo extra:_ **Segunda chance.**

Doug McKinnon riu e o som de sua gargalhada, profunda e sincera, fez a garota ao seu lado rir também. A loura balançou os cabelos de leve e lançou um olhar inquisidor ao garoto, que observava uma fonte de água com muita atenção.

– Você está aí há muito tempo. – ela comentou, meio em tom de reclamação. – Pensei que queria sair de perto dos outros para me dizer algo importante.

– Eu quero! – ele puxou-a pela mão, travesso, e a fez olhar para a fonte também. A água cristalina parecia mover-se de forma estranha e, devido à luz que se incidia sobre ela, estava cheia de sombras e borrões que não deveriam estar lá. – Concentre-se e veja o que estou vendo, Lucy.

Ela demorou alguns segundos para convencer-se de que deveria ceder, mas a crescente curiosidade e o olhar persuasivo de Doug acabaram por dobrar sua vontade. Já estava muito acostumada às estranhezas daquele lugar mágico de uma forma muito diferente do que o seu mundo de origem fora; as novidades constantes agora faziam parte de seu cotidiano, e tudo o que restava de humanidade em sua alma esvaía-se conforme ela aprendia como integrar-se ao povo de que agora fazia parte. Lucy olhou para Doug com o canto do olho antes de voltar a atenção para as estranhas formas da água sob seus olhos – a mão dele continuava sobre a sua, firme e quente, e ela sorriu ao pensar que agora aquele McKinnon era inteiramente _seu_.

O sorriso desfez-se quando a loura foi capaz de identificar o que se passava na água.

– Santo Deus! – ela exclamou, espantada. Inclinou-se para a fonte. – Você está espiando Angely e os outros!

Doug gargalhou mais uma vez.

– Preste atenção, é sério! Eles vão se encontrar no Expresso de Hogwarts agora. – ele também chegou mais perto da água e tocou-a de leve com o dedo, ao que todas as cores que Lucy ainda não podia identificar com total clareza se transformaram. Ela forçou os olhos e pôde finalmente ver o uniforme de seu antigo colégio sobre um corpo magro e cabelos negros revirados. – Meio óbvio, mas este é James. Ele é tataraneto do _famoso_ Harry Potter... estranhíssimo, não?

– Doentio! Eu não sabia que eles tinham nascido tão... No_ futuro._

– Ninguém sabia. Estamos proibidos de procurar saber, aliás.

Lucy ergueu as sobrancelhas para Doug, mas preferiu não perguntar como ele havia conseguido aquelas imagens na fonte. Tinha aprendido em Valinor – e principalmente observando Doug – que às vezes era melhor não descobrir a origem de certas informações e acontecimentos.

– O nome dele é Giulian Potter. E este – ele tocou a água mais uma vez e as cores se transformaram novamente – é Remo; muito diferente, não? Devon Gabriel Cobalt agora. Esta é Lily – ele prosseguiu imitando o gesto anterior –, Ariel Kappel, nascida trouxa novamente; este é Sirius: Nataniel Davenant. Sinceramente, está bem mais bonito.

Lucy riu e se concentrou para poder ver melhor: captou cabelos castanho-escuros muito lisos, ligeiramente compridos e muito revirados; olhos estupendamente claros e azuis; um sorriso matreiro e maldoso como antigamente, embora muito mais calmo; corpo infantil e magricelo, mas pronto para tomar forma diante do mais leve exercício.

– E finalmente – Doug suspirou, fazendo suspense. Sua voz tomou um tom saudoso e carinhoso e ele murmurou, tocando a água com delicadeza: – _Angely_.

o/\o

– LIZ LOREEN!

Uma jovem de cabelos curtos e espetados, negros como a noite, sorriu levemente. Seus lábios muito vermelhos e grossos esticaram-se pelo rosto de pele pálida; ela estava sentada à janela, as mãos sobre o colo, e não moveu nada além dos olhos díspares – profundamente incomuns, o direito verde e o esquerdo azul, uma diferença que se intensificava apenas na claridade do sol que entrava pela janela – enquanto os gritos se aproximavam mais e mais.

Um garoto invadiu a cabine do trem, ofegante e ansioso. Ele riu, em júbilo, ao ver a jovem sozinha a observar a paisagem que passava rápido lá fora, e entrou correndo sem dizer uma palavra.

– Devon! – ela exclamou quando ele jogou-se sobre ela para abraçá-la. Os dois riram, desajeitados. – _O que está fazendo?_ Nós estávamos juntos até meia hora atrás!

– Você não vai acreditar, Liz! Eu estava procurando uma cabine com alunos do primeiro ano para que pudéssemos nos misturar e...

– Fale devagar!

– Encontrei o tataraneto do _Harry Potter!_ Acredita nisso?! Juliano ou algo assim...

Ela revirou os olhos.

– É _Giulian_, Devon, Giulian Potter. Saiu uma nota no Profeta Diário avisando sobre o primeiro ano dele em Hogwarts. – Liz fez uma careta. – Total perda de tempo.

– Ele é legal! – seus olhos brilharam e ele puxou o malão da amiga para o chão com muito esforço. – Vamos nos misturar com o resto do grupo, e não me chame de Devon perto deles!

– Certo, Gabriel. – e, como ele continuou parado, com a testa franzida: – _Biel_, então?

– Melhorou muito. – Devon fez menção de arrastar a bagagem da amiga para fora, mas ela levantou-se e deteve-o com um gesto. Estava séria.

– O que você quis dizer com "o resto do grupo"? Quer sentar-se no mesmo vagão de Potter e quem mais?

– Eu não sou bom com nomes... Acho que o garoto se chama Davenant e a menina Kappel... ou talvez seja ao contrário... e tem mais uma garota, irmã dessa outra, que se chama Lanelle ou Leanna, não tenho certeza. Eu só troquei algumas palavras com eles e avisei que viria procurar você.

– Volte para lá, Devon. Quer dizer, Biel. – ela estendeu a mão para a mala. – O seu vagão parece cheio o bastante.

– BIEL?!

A voz soou próxima da cabine e Liz deu-se conta de que a porta estava aberta. Quis sentar-se no assento em que estava tão confortável antes para poder permanecer muda o resto da viagem, ou quem sabe pelo resto de sua estadia em Hogwarts; mas passos soavam cada vez mais perto, e quando um garoto deslumbrante e expansivo adentrou a cabine dando cascudos carinhosos em Devon, ela soube que aquela possibilidade já era completamente nula.

– Você é a irmã do Biel? – perguntou o desconhecido depois de saudar o amigo recente. Falava como se o conhecesse há muitos anos.

– Não somos irmãos. – Liz respondeu, fuzilando Devon com os olhos. Maldita fixação em espalhar isso! – Os pais dele me adotaram há quatros anos...

– Seus olhos são de cores diferentes? – ele interrompeu aproximando-se mais, a testa franzida. – Que esquisito!

– Obrigada. – ela resmungou ironicamente em resposta, ao que Devon pigarreou como se implorasse que a amiga fosse gentil.

– Meu nome é Nataniel Davenant. – disse o belo jovem, aparentemente sem perceber que havia sido rude. – E esses – ele aumentou muito o tom de voz – SÃO ARIEL, GIULIAN E LEANNA! – e, como nada havia acontecido: – ENTREM LOGO, SEUS IDIOTAS!

Sem-jeito e completamente sem ânimo, uma garotinha de cabelos de um louro tão escuro que tendia ao castanho entrou na cabine como se tivesse sido empurrada. Ela arrastava o malão com muita dificuldade e Devon apressou-se a ajudá-la a colocar a bagagem acima dos assentos; tinha os olhos escuros e grandes, o rosto delicado, o corpo magricelo. Era muito bonita, mas a aparência extremamente infantil e franzina escondia essa beleza; para contrastar com ela, outra garota, mais alta e mais morena, entrou logo atrás, sem pedir ou precisar de ajuda para guardar a mala e distribuindo sorrisos sem qualquer constrangimento.

– Me chame de Lea! – a morena de cabelos crespos e compridos, olhos castanho-esverdeados e rosto fino abraçou Liz depois de guardar a mala. Era mais alta do que todos os outros, e provavelmente mais encorpada do que qualquer garota do primeiro ano. – E essa – ela apontou para a loura franzina e entediada – é minha irmã Ariel.

As duas trocaram um aceno de cabeça e uma terceira pessoa entrou fazendo estardalhaço. Era um garoto da altura de Davenant; cabelos revirados como se não vissem uma escova já há um tempo considerável, pele branca sem marcas ou manchas, olhos azul-acinzentados e corpo magricelo, desajeitado. Exibia um sorriso tão confiante e gentil que Liz afeiçoou-se a ele de primeira; não tinha a arrogância que ela havia imaginado ver em um Potter, e, embora obviamente jovem, parecia de alguma forma mais maduro e calmo do que os outros.

– Giulian. – o garoto largou a mala para poder apertar a mão de Liz. Ela teve o cuidado de perceber que ele não disse seu sobrenome; tampouco usava óculos. – Pode me chamar de Giu, se quiser.

– Elize Loreen. – os dois apertaram-se as mãos e a garota de cabelo louro-escuro bufou e revirou os olhos enquanto se jogava no lugar onde Liz estava sentada antes. – Por que vieram todos pra cá?

– O Biel avisou que você provavelmente não iria querer se sentar conosco – Davenant se meteu na frente de Potter para poder falar – e ficamos entre levar você à força e virmos todos pra cá. Optamos pela gentileza como primeiro contato, é claro. - ele sorriu, novamente sem perceber o quanto estava sendo mal-educado. – Dá aqui o seu malão, Potter.

Giulian corou diante do nome ou talvez da oferta de ajuda; mas deixou que Devon e Davenant erguessem seu malão, encontrassem algum lugar para guardá-lo e depois repetissem o gesto com a bagagem deles mesmos. Discretamente, o descendente do homem que destruíra Lorde Voldemort sentou-se entre as irmãs Kappel; Liz notou o nervosismo dele, a indiferença de Leanna e a irritação de Ariel, contudo não os observou por mais do que alguns momentos: Devon fez menção de sentar-se ao lado dela, mas Davenant intrometeu-se e ficou entre os dois.

– Eu ia comprar uma coruja – ele fez uma careta – mas papai não deixou. Você trouxe alguma coisa, Liz?

– _Elize_. – a garota corrigiu com irritação. Devon era o único que ela permitia chamá-la de Liz...

– Eu imaginei que seus pais também não deixariam. – ele riu como se dissesse algo óbvio; Devon trancou a respiração para não gargalhar. – Você tem um irmão mais velho no quinto ano, não é, Potter?

– Por parte de mãe. – Giulian respondeu com um suspiro, obviamente tão incomodado quanto Liz por estar sendo chamado por um nome que não gostava. – Minha coruja está com ele porque aparentemente não sou capaz de cuidar dela ainda. Parece que acham que vou perdê-la por este ser meu primeiro ano viajando no Expresso de Hogwarts ou qualquer coisa assim.

– Seus pais são separados? – perguntou Devon com respeito e tato. Todos agradeceram mentalmente por ele ter feito a pergunta antes que Davenant desse um jeito de indagar a mesma coisa sem valer-se de qualquer sensibilidade.

– Não. Minha mãe era viúva quando se casou com o meu pai.

– Eu li a história! – Leanna quase gritou. – Foi um acidente no quadribol, verdade? Damon Potter estava jogando também... seu pai ajudou a socorrer o ex-marido da sua mãe quando tudo aconteceu, ou algo assim...

– Então sua mãe se casou com o seu pai, que era cara que socorreu o marido dela no dia em que ele morreu?!

Houve silêncio diante do comentário de Davenant, que assoviou baixinho. Liz sentiu-se ao mesmo tempo encabulada e confusa; preferiu olhar pela janela e fingir que ainda estava sozinha em seu vagão tão calmo...

– Como é o nome da sua coruja? – Devon perguntou para quebrar o constrangimento geral cujo causador parecia não perceber o que tinha feito.

– Edwiges. E não, ela não é branca como a neve e nem parece a reencarnação da coruja do Harry Potter. Meu pai é um pouco tradicionalista e a coruja dele também se chamava assim, por isso colocou o nome _ridículo_. – ele parecia um pouco magoado, quase irritado.

– Chame-a de outra coisa em Hogwarts! – Devon sugeriu alegremente. – Que tal Agatha? Mary?

Giulian suspirou, como que para aliviar a tensão, e sorriu.

– Vou pensar na idéia. Obrigada.

Liz pensou em soltar uma gargalhada irônica e maldosa, mas calou-se. De todas as pessoas de que Devon podia tornar-se amigo, ele tinha escolhido o garoto provavelmente mais chamativo do primeiro ano de Hogwarts: um Potter, não apenas um descendente, que já atraía olhares, comentários e muita atenção, mas alguém que _realmente_ levava o importante sobrenome. Ela queria tanto passar o ano no anonimato, mas sabia que simplesmente sentar na mesma cabine de Giulian já faria cabeças virarem em sua direção a todo o momento.

– Alguém mais tem uma história revoltante de controle paternal para contar? – e, como ninguém sequer olhou para Davenant – Ou qualquer outra história que inspire comentários? A não ser que queiram que eu comece a falar...

– Ariel e eu temos mais quatro irmãs mais ou menos da nossa idade! – Leanna apressou-se a falar. – Nossos pais são trouxas, mas mamãe tem uma irmã e uma prima bruxas, então não foi exatamente um choque receber a carta do colégio. Estávamos sonhando com isso.

– Bizarro! E você, Liz, qual é a sua história?

Liz bufou e virou-se para Davenant. Não suportava mais.

– Pra começar...!

– Ela já contou tudo o que há para ser contado, não é isso, _Elize?_ – Devon interrompeu, ligeiramente apavorado. Aproveitou-se do fato de que o garoto inoportuno estava de costas para ele e tomou um olhar de súplica.

– Mas eu quero saber mais! – Davenant choramingou. – Vamos ser todos melhores amigos daqui pra frente! Precisamos saber mais uns sobre os outros!

Quase se pôde ouvir um gemido de desapontamento geral embora ninguém tivesse dito nada; apenas Devon e Leanna pareceram felizes com a idéia.

– O que quer saber? – rendeu-se Liz. Sua esperança era de que ele esgotasse as perguntas e a deixasse em paz...

– Por que precisou ser adotada? Como foi? Como se sente? Os seus pais atuais são legais? E sobre os antigos, lembra-se deles?

Mais um surto de silêncio. Liz olhou com atenção para Nataniel Davenant pela primeira vez e, tão de perto, seus olhos de brilho matreiro pareciam muito mais inocentes do que perversos. Uma força invisível gritou-lhe em seu íntimo que não seria assim tão ruim tentar fazer amigos; que mal teria poder ter ao seu lado alguém de olhos tão fortes e sinceros disposto a escutar qualquer coisa sobre sua vida?

– Minha mãe morreu ao me dar a luz e meu pai enlouqueceu logo depois de perdê-la. – ela respondeu sem pensar, como se tivesse certeza de que podia confiar em Nataniel. – Fiquei sob a tutela do Ministério em um orfanato bruxo até completar sete anos. Foi quando os pais de Devon... quer dizer, quando os pais de Biel me adotaram. – Liz deu de ombros. – Não me lembro de mais nada. E antes que pergunte – sorriu – a família que tenho agora é bastante legal.

– _Isso_ é uma boa história! – sussurrou Davenant com um belo sorriso. Ele tocou o rosto da menina e piscou para ela. – Não há com o que se preocupar, Liz. Estamos todos juntos agora.

"_Novamente."_; foi este o pensamento que surgiu a quase todos, e, no entanto, ninguém deu qualquer atenção a ele.

Escurecera. Já se podia ouvir o trem parando e a balbúrdia dos corredores; Lea, Ariel, Giulian, Nataniel e Devon conversavam, apreensivos e excitados, imaginando milhões de coisas sobre o novo e desconhecido mundo em que adentrariam a partir daquele momento. Em que Casas ficariam? Alguém seria deserdado se fosse para a _Sonserina_?

Mas Liz, de olhos fechados, permanecia muito quieta. Estava ereta no banco; não se dirigiam a ela não por apreensão ou educação, mas simplesmente porque estavam tão animados que imaginavam estarem todos juntos. Não davam pela falta de ninguém no grupo. Ela escutou as portas abrindo-se com violência, os gritos, os empurrões, os acidentes, os monitores guiando a todos; e, depois, o silêncio.

Silêncio e escuridão. Nada além disso.

– Maldito Devon. – ela murmurou para si mesma, ainda estática e de olhos fechados. Não estava assustada porque sabia que os monitores logo fariam a vistoria no trem para que ele pudesse partir; mas sentia-se envergonhada, irritada e principalmente impotente, ali parada, sem poder se mover...

– Liz? – sussurrou uma voz pouco conhecida dentro da cabine. Ela quis chorar, encabulada, ao reconhecer o cheiro almiscarado que invadiu o vagão. – Vamos logo, antes que os monitores dêem pela sua falta!

– Chame Biel agora, Davenant! – ela murmurou em resposta. – Por favor!

Nataniel suspirou; não era um suspiro de irritação, mas de _carinho_. Ela franziu a testa, confusa, enquanto o garoto se aproximava devagar e ajoelhava-se em frente a ela para tomar suas mãos entre as suas; o calor dele espalhou-se por Liz instantaneamente.

– Devon – ele disse, surpreendendo-a – me pediu para vir buscá-la porque não conseguiria passar despercebido entre os alunos para voltar pra cá. – e, ainda mais baixinho, ele disse com muita sensibilidade: – Não consegue enxergar, não é?

Em um reflexo, Liz abriu os olhos. Tudo o que podia ver era a escuridão tal e qual ela era quando estava com as pálpebras fechadas; fez que não com a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo-lhe dos olhos díspares.

– Meus olhos... – ela disse – Ninguém sabe o que há com eles. Não posso ver nada durante a noite, não importa quantas luzes se acenda, e perco também qualquer noção de direção. Devon deveria me guiar para fora quando todos saíssem, mas ele provavelmente ficou tão animado que não se lembrou...

– Não fique zangada com ele. Bom, fique se formos encontrados. – ele riu baixinho, como que para sinalizar que era uma piada. Ergueu a mão dela para seu rosto; Liz pôde sentir sua expressão calma e alegre com os dedos, e num repente encheu-se de ternura pelo garoto. – Eu vou guiá-la o tempo todo, não se preocupe. Vou subir você no barco, levá-la ao Chapéu Seletor e à mesa da Casa para a qual for escolhida. O irresponsável do seu irmão acabou de perder o direito de cuidar de você!

Ele riu mais uma vez, mas era visível que falava sério. Liz poderia ter imaginado que era exagero e até mesmo se retraído, mas não o fez: Nataniel parecia tão sincero e carinhoso que era impossível duvidar de suas palavras. Ele abraçou-a e a ergueu do banco com cuidado; não se contentou em pegar em sua mão, mas segurou-a com firmeza pela cintura.

– Cuidado com o vão da porta. – ele dizia, como se não bastasse estar firmando-a com os braços. – Degrau... isso aí. Direita agora. Mais um degrau...

E, de comando em comando, o amor de Angely e Sirius estava fadado a não morrer jamais.

o/\o

– Sirius não mudou quase nada. Continua um inconveniente metido. – comentou Lucy secando as lágrimas e fungando. Ela e Doug estavam ajoelhados em frente à fonte para poder ver e escutar melhor. – Que crueldade! Por que Angely fica cega à noite? É um absurdo que ninguém a tenha curado ainda!

– É impossível curá-la, Lucy. – Doug suspirou, também emocionado embora disfarçasse bem. – Não é uma doença do corpo, e sim do espírito. Angel sofreu muito para ter a alma transformada para viver em um corpo humano e a sequela deste sofrimento é essa cegueira parcial e tão específica. Para voltar a viver entre os homens, ela precisou sacrificar uma das coisas que mais amava: a noite.

– Bruma é culpada por isso também?

Ele fez que não.

– A Natureza é a culpada. E, se quer saber, ela foi muito generosa com Angely por deixá-la vir à vida tão bonita e praticamente perfeita quando seu nascimento aconteceu em oposição às leis naturais da Terra. Agora fique quieta e pare de fungar – Doug reclamou embora tomasse a mão de Lucy entre as suas como que para consolá-la – porque eu quero ver a seleção do Chapéu Seletor.

o/\o

– Cobalt, Devon Gabriel.

Devon apertou a mão de Liz, logo atrás dele, e lançou um olhar muito sério a ela embora soubesse que ela não podia ver-lhe. Sentia-se culpado e um pouco enciumado por Nataniel segurá-la com tanta obstinação e segurança; o sentimento intensificava-se pelo fato de ela não estar reclamando e pelo medo de cair em uma Casa em que não se desse bem ou que não fosse a mesma da irmã...

– Cobalt, Devon Gabriel! – a jovem professora de Transfiguração repetiu mais alto. Os sussurros começaram e Devon apressou-se.

– _Hm._ – o Chapéu Seletor sussurrou em sua mente no instante em que ele tocou seus cabelos. – _Eu já senti o teor dessa mente. Preocupação... inteligência... coragem... dedicação... amor, não? Fazer qualquer coisa pelo anjo... _Grifinória! – ele bradou a todos, e Devon suspirou de alívio enquanto tiravam o objeto de sua cabeça e ele corria para a mesa que bradava de alegria em uma ponta do enorme salão.

– Cobalt, Elize Loreen.

– Vamos, Liz. – Nataniel sussurrou para ela enquanto guiava-a pela cintura. Houve muito barulho, sussurros, olhares de dúvida; a diretora franziu a testa e a professora que coordenava os alunos correu a aproximar-se dos dois enquanto ainda subiam as escadas.

– _O que estão fazendo?!_ Chamei apenas a senhorita Cobalt, espere pela sua vez!

– Nataniel – Liz sussurrou apreensivamente – eu consigo subir daqui...

– Nem pensar! Eu disse que te guiaria até lá! – ele olhou para a mulher com muita coragem e inclinou-se para poder falar baixinho: – Liz não enxerga. Eu estou guiando-a e vou levá-la até a mesa depois. A senhora não poderia tirar os olhos dos alunos para poder fazer isso, concorda?

Ela ficou em silêncio por um instante e olhou bem para Elize, como se procurasse nela alguma prova da cegueira. O olhar perdido da moça pareceu convencê-la e ela fez que sim com a cabeça:

– Sem _uma palavra_, ouviu? E volte pro seu lugar imediatamente depois de levá-la.

– Sim, senhora.

– Desculpe. – Liz sussurrou quando ouviu a professora se afastar, mas nesse instante ela sentou-se e o Chapéu cobriu todo o seu rosto impedindo-a de escutar qualquer resposta.

– _Outra mente conhecida. O Anjo em pessoa. Observadora, forte, sofredora... Inteligência, sim, posso ver... tanta obstinação, teimosia... _Grifinória!

E o grito foi o mesmo para vários outros, entre eles Nataniel Lucas Davenant, Ariel Ingrid Kappel e até mesmo Giulian Damon Potter, cujo nome repercutiu um silêncio geral seguido de comentários, gritos e torcidas para que ele fosse para esta ou aquela casa. Daqueles que haviam viajado no mesmo vagão quase contra a vontade, apenas Leanna Elizabeth Kappel acabou na Corvinal; o resto deles, todos Grifinórios, se sentaram perto uns dos outros, e nenhum deles passou a noite sem pensar pelo menos _uma vez_ no que o Chapéu Seletor quisera dizer ao citar um Anjo, o amor incondicional e mentes conhecidas.

E passaram-se seis meses, um ano, dois anos, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, _dez_ anos; e houve brigas, reconciliações, surgiram sentimentos, aplacaram-se mágoas, _viveu-se_ a vida intensa e plenamente, como Angely havia prometido a si mesma que faria. As almas eram as mesmas, mas mais maduras, de perfil ligeiramente diferente, contudo mesma essência e, principalmente, mesmos sentimentos; em tanto tempo, boa parte dele passado nos corredores, salas de aula, dormitórios e arredores de Hogwarts, tanto aconteceu, tanto se fez, e, no entanto, tudo parecia um quebra-cabeça montado especialmente para chegar a um determinado dia _dez anos no futuro..._

– BOM DIA, LIZ!

Elize abriu os olhos devagar; piscou uma e duas vezes e voltou a fechá-los com um suspiro.

– Ainda está escuro. – murmurou.

– É por isso que estamos aqui!

Diante da segunda voz conhecida, Liz alarmou-se. Tentou se sentar na cama, confusa e tonta pelo sono, e franziu a testa para forçar a visão; mas, de fato, o dia ainda não havia nascido, e nem mesmo as sombras que podia ver tinham formas.

– NATANIEL LUCAS DAVENANT! – ela berrou de repente, possessa. – O QUE DEVON ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!

– Eu também estou aqui! – comunicou outra voz, e todos riram.

Liz puxou as cobertas para mais junto do corpo, esforçou-se ao máximo para ficar impassível e desabou sobre os travesseiros como se seu sono jamais tivesse sido interrompido.

– Giulian – ela disse, referindo-se ao último que anunciara sua presença –, Devon e quem mais vocês tiverem trazido. VÃO EMBORA _AGORA!_

– Quanta irritação! – Giulian riu. – Como você aguenta acordar todos os dias ao lado desse poço de gentileza, Nate?

– Ela não reage assim quando acorda com os meus beijos.

Outra onda de risadas levou Liz a respirar fundo algumas vezes para não perder a cabeça de uma vez por todas e sair enfeitiçando os amigos e o – ela esforçou-se para dizer a palavra mentalmente – _marido._ Odiava não poder ver o que se passava a sua volta, ainda mais quanto tinha certeza de que Nate estava armando alguma coisa – como tantas outras vezes, a maioria em Hogwarts, quando ele invadia o dormitório das meninas, com o consentimento de Ariel, a fim de sequestrá-la para testar nela os mais variados feitiços de cura que, ele imaginava, poderiam curar sua visão de alguma forma...

– Levante-se logo, Liz! – Devon exigiu, muito bem humorado. – Nós estamos aqui porque precisamos da sua ajuda!

– Eu estou _cega_ no momento, seu idiota.

– Isso não vai impedi-la de aparatar! – disse Nate. – Nós precisamos chegar a _certo_ lugar o mais cedo possível, antes que amanheça, para podermos terminar _certos_ preparativos antes do fim da tarde...

– Diga o que quer com todas as palavras ou eu vou me recusar a levantar.

Alguém suspirou e chegou mais perto de Liz para plantar-lhe um beijo na testa. Pelo cheiro e pelo carinho, ela deduziu que fosse Devon; Nataniel pigarreou com irritação e Giulian riu, mas o irmão postiço da mulher fingiu não escutar nada.

– Giu e eu queremos nos casar. – ele murmurou contra o cabelo dela.

– Um com o outro? – Liz retrucou entre risinhos.

– Com Leanna e Ariel, é claro. – Nate se intrometeu, aproximando-se também e abraçando a esposa. – Querem disfarçar a homossexualidade casando com as irmãs descendentes de trouxas...

– Aí está o detalhe importante...

– Esconder a homossexualidade?

Nataniel riu da acidez de Liz e beijou-a fazendo escândalo, como se estivesse demonstrando orgulho dela. Giulian resmungou contra a interrupção e esperou que o silêncio se instalasse novamente para poder continuar:

– O detalhe importante está no fato de as duas terem nascido trouxas. Biel e eu não sabemos nada sobre isso, mas você estudou sobre eles em Hogwarts e atende-os em seu escritório...

– É um escritório de advocacia no centro de Londres, Giu, é claro que eu lido com trouxas. É por isso que invadiram meu quarto no meio da madrugada?

– Queremos fazer um casamento trouxa. – Devon concordou. Parecia que ele e Nate estavam disputando espaço perto de mim, mas eu não podia ter certeza. – Mas não fazemos idéia de absolutamente nada.

– Por que Ariel e Lea não estão cuidando disso?

– Porque vai ser um casamento surpresa. E parem de brigar, vocês dois! – Giulian bufou e riu ao mesmo tempo. – As irmãs Kappel só vão saber do casamento no momento de colocar o vestido, arrumar os cabelos e se maquiar, uma hora antes de subir ao altar, tudo em um hotel do lado de uma Igreja que já escolhemos.

Liz ficou quieta como se esperasse Giu anunciar que estava brincando, mas ninguém disse coisa alguma. Mesmo sem enxergar, ela sentou-se na cama.

– Não é sério! – Liz riu. – É uma idéia genial! Mas e se uma das duas não quiser casar?

– Esse é o menor dos problemas. – respondeu Devon. Sua voz soava mais longínqua. – Precisamos da sua ajuda, é sério.

– Já reservaram a Igreja, pelo menos?

– Não.

– Sabem qual o tamanho delas? Por causa dos vestidos.

– Vamos comprá-los _agora_ – foi a vez de Giu falar – É claro que você vai escolhê-los enquanto Biel e eu reservamos a Igreja, e se for preciso fazer algum ajuste ou elas quiserem mudar algo que não gostaram, é só usar magia.

– Pensei que seria um casamento trouxa.

– E vai ser! Um casamento trouxa _duplo_.

– Mas isso não significa que não possamos usar um pouco de magia. – Nate beijou Liz outra vez e ergueu-a nos braços. – Precisamos começar a planejar as coisas agora, ou não vai dar para fazer o casamento antes do crepúsculo.

Liz riu mais uma vez e preferiu não perguntar mais nada; só podia imaginar que loucuras Giu e Devon haviam planejado, com certeza em parceria com Nataniel, para aquele casamento surpresa às pressas.

Mas não podia negar que a idéia era boa. E, enquanto Davenant levava-a a outro quarto e pegava roupas para ajudá-la a se vestir, Liz teve certeza de que aquele seria um dia muito, muito longo.

_Vestidos, ok_; Liz pensava com a prancheta na mão, à beira da estrada, parada na calçada ao lado de Nataniel e cercada de sacolas. _Igreja, flores, buquês, sedas, decoração, músicos, convidados, tapete vermelho, alianças, damas de honra, votos de casamento; bolo, miniaturas dos noivos, docinhos, salgadinhos, bebidas, uma banda trouxa e outra bruxa, discursos dos padrinhos prontos, testemunhas escolhidas, cabeleireiras e maquiadores prontos, padre ok... Carruagem..._

– A carruagem está atrasada! – ela exclamou para Nate, erguendo a cabeça para o marido. Ele parecia cansado e irritadiço. – Eu preciso buscar Ariel e Lea ou elas nunca vão ficar prontas a tempo!

– Eu já percebi o atraso. – Nataniel resmungou. – E eu preciso pegar os músicos e os instrumentos enquanto Biel e Giu escolhem os ternos, mas o carro _também_ está demorando mais do que devia...

Mal ele havia acabado de pronunciar as palavras, tanto a bela limusine – que também levaria os noivos, padrinhos e pais dos noivos à igreja – quanto a carruagem decorada com seda e flores brancas, puxada por dois corcéis caramelo, surgiram em meio ao tráfego rápido. Nate e Liz trocaram beijos rápidos; ele deteve-se olhando para ela por mais um momento, como se tivesse algo para dizer, mas por fim deu-lhe as costas e correu para a limusine depois de ajudá-la a colocar as sacolas dos vestidos na carruagem.

E, ao chegar à casa de Lea e Ariel – que a receberam confusas pela situação e desconfiadas da atitude evasiva dos namorados em pleno fim de semana –, houve um longo momento de silêncio, explicações, depois choque, abraços e muito, muito choro; Ariel amaldiçoava Giulian ao mesmo tempo em que gritava para a mãe emocionada que o amava muito enquanto Lea dizia ao pai que sempre havia achado que Devon – tão mulherengo na época de colégio, diferente dos outros dois amigos, que pouco se interessavam por outras mulheres – jamais se casaria sem muita pressão e longos anos de insistência. A vizinhança veio ver o que estava acontecendo, alguns foram convidados as pressas, outros simplesmente queriam ver o que significava toda aquela loucura; mas nada, nem as lágrimas e gritos, impediu Liz de ser absolutamente eficiente em sua tarefa de entregar as roupas dos pais das noivas, fazer os ajustes com magia e arrastar as irmãs para a carruagem a fim de levá-las ao hotel reservado para que ambas pudessem se arrumar – embora em apenas uma hora.

– Eu escolhi os vestidos – Liz avisou-as ao deixá-las na porta do hotel (o mesmo lugar onde havia se despedido de Nate antes de ir buscar as noivas) e entregar as sacolas enquanto descia e se dirigia ao carro que havia estacionado do outro lado da rua. –, mas sintam-se livres para usar as varinhas e ajustar e mudar o que for preciso. A cabeleireira e o maquiador são bruxos e estão acostumados a fazer esses tipos de alterações em roupas.

– Obrigada, Liz! – agradeceu Lea pela milésima vez.

– A carruagem e o cocheiro vão ficar aqui fora esperando por vocês – ela prosseguiu apressadamente –, oficialmente vocês tem uma hora, mas podem se atrasar mais trinta minutos, se quiserem, e todo mundo vai achar normal. Agora são só três e meia, então acho que vejo vocês subindo no altar às cinco.

– Como conseguiram fazer tudo tão rápido?!

Liz riu.

– Vocês vão ver. Enquanto eu e Nate trabalhávamos sem parar, Devon e Giu gravaram vídeos o dia inteiro desde o início da madrugada, quando acordaram e invadiram o meu quarto.

As noivas se entreolharam, mas um homem surgiu para guiá-las para dentro do hotel e a atenção das duas se dispersou. Liz correu para o carro, um _new beetle_ amarelo que Nataniel havia escolhido para alugar, e voou pelas ruas até a Igreja, que, felizmente, ficava muito perto dali; era uma grande catedral lindíssima, de escadarias de mármore que, no momento, estavam enfeitadas por um longo tapete vermelho que se estendia até o altar. Ela imaginou que tipo de feitiço seu irmão e Potter haviam utilizado para conseguir a reserva da igreja tão em cima da hora, em pleno sábado, e riu enquanto estacionava o carro, ainda com sua prancheta na mão e os óculos de armação vermelha – presente de Nate... – mal-equilibrado sobre o nariz; estava feliz mesmo que se encontrasse tão tonta e cansada, porque estava ao mesmo tempo orgulhosa de si mesma pelo trabalho que havia feito e contente por seus amigos, os quatro tão próximos dela e agora tão felizes...

– Ei, Liz! – Nataniel segurou a mulher quando ela entrou devagar na igreja, aliviada por encontrar uma sombra. Sentia-se tão fraca... – Meu Deus, você está quase desmaiando, meu amor!

– Eu estou bem. – ela suspirou e sorriu. Nos braços do atrapalhado e sem-tato Davenant, tudo ficava melhor. – A Igreja ficou linda. Como conseguiu trazer os músicos ainda antes de eu chegar?

– Você demorou séculos. Lea e Ariel ficaram chorando, não é? Qual foi a reação exata delas?!

– O cocheiro gravou tudo. E eu conto depois, se não aguentar esperar pelas filmagens, porque...

– Verdade, você tem que se arrumar primeiro.

– Não, não é isso, Nate. – ela olhou para a igreja enorme; a vertigem intensificava-se diante da visão do teto alto e cheio de desenhos religiosos... – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa antes de o casamento começar. É muito importante.

– Certo – ele riu e pegou Liz no colo como havia feito de madrugada –, mas antes você vai tomar uma água, sentar e se trocar para ser a mulher mais linda deste casamento. Vamos, eu já guardei o seu vestido na sacristia.

– É aonde vamos nos aprontar?

Ele deu de ombros.

– Sinto muito, mas foi o melhor que sobrou para nós dois.

Quando os dois chegaram à sacristia, no entanto, Liz percebeu que não havia o que sentir muito. A sala estava toda decorada exatamente como o luxuoso quarto de hotel onde as irmãs Kappel estavam se arrumando; era óbvio que alguém havia se valido de magia para arrumar aquele lugar, e a expressão travessa de Nate diante do choque da esposa deixou-a ainda mais apreensiva.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela fez menção de perguntar, mas Davenant simplesmente riu e apontou para a cama.

E sobre ela Liz, ao aproximar-se, viu o mesmo lindíssimo vestido de noiva pelo qual havia se apaixonado na primeira loja de vestidos que havia visitado com o marido, o mesmo traje que Nataniel havia proibido-a terminantemente de escolher por ter afirmado categoricamente que tanto Lea quanto Ariel odiariam o modelo. Ela sentiu o coração acelerar e a tontura já forte intensificar-se ao ponto de levá-la a perder o equilíbrio; quando a ponto de cair, no entanto, Nate amparou-a e abraçou-a com força.

– Shh, calma! – ele sussurrou, preocupado. – Se eu soubesse que você reagiria assim, não teria mentido segredo!

– Ah, Nataniel!

– Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa no Universo, Liz. – Nate prosseguiu. Acariciava os cabelos de Elize e falava-lhe ao ouvido. – Não existe nada que eu queira mais do que estar ao seu lado, e desejo muito que isso te faça tão feliz como me faz. Eu não sei viver sem você, sem protegê-la e amá-la todos os dias do jeito que, graças a Merlin, estou fazendo há quase um ano. Estar ao seu lado é tudo o que importa, não interessa aonde, como ou por quê.

"Se eu te perdesse um dia", ele retraiu de leve os músculos, como se pensar nisso fosse insuportável, "acho que eu enlouqueceria. Moveria céus e terras para continuar ao seu lado. Você é o meu anjo e eu tenho plena certeza de que nasci única e exclusivamente para ser seu e para tê-la; amo você desde o primeiro instante em que a vi há dez anos, tão jovem e frágil, no Expresso de Hogwarts."

Ele afastou-a apenas o bastante para olhar em seus olhos; tinha lágrimas escorrendo-lhe pelo rosto e um sorriso terno, exatamente como Liz.

– É por sentir tudo isso e muito mais, tanto que nem sou capaz de pôr em palavras – Nataniel alargou o lindo sorriso – que quero saber se você deseja unir-se a mim também em frente aos trouxas, ao Deus que é tão cultuado por eles e protege a todos nós, bruxos e não-bruxos. Quero saber se deseja prometer nessa Igreja – ele bateu o pé no chão – que ficará comigo para sempre.

Tanto a dizer, e, no entanto, o sentimento sufocava a si mesmo e impedia as palavras de tomarem forma. Liz riu, chorou, abraçou e beijou o amor de sua vida; não tinha muita coisa a dizer porque seu _noivo_ já dissera tudo, mas havia algo, mais forte do que qualquer sim, que desejava gritar com toda a força.

– Eu estou esperando um filho seu, Nataniel Lucas Davenant. – ela disse com muita ternura e alegria. – Estou grávida.

E todas as criaturas sutis da natureza urraram e comemoraram; tantos desvios e apelos do destino, e finalmente o desejo do fado havia sido cumprido e um herdeiro _real_ do ser mais poderoso que já havia pisado na Terra de fato iria nascer. Seriam gêmeos não-idênticos, um garoto e uma garota, irmãos muito unidos que um dia iriam crescer, se apaixonar por outras pessoas e dar continuidade àquele sangue; frutos do amor mais sublime, puro e sincero, que havia ultrapassado todas as barreiras de raça, morte e poder para poder concretizar-se. Um sentimento que, diante de tantos obstáculos, jamais se curvou: um menino e uma menina de nomes muito sugestivos, lindos e, principalmente, _eternos_: Angely e Sirius.

Há, portanto, poucos amores fadados a não morrer jamais; diante da eternidade da alma e da continuidade da carne, alguns de fato continuam para sempre. Mas nenhum nunca foi e jamais será como aquele; uma elfa e um bruxo, uma deusa e um humano, e sentimentos entranhados em corações que não conseguem parar de bater um pelo outro, independentemente de que nome e casca suas essências carregarem.

**N/A:** Escrever é mais do que um escape: é a _minha_ _vida_, o meu oxigênio. E quando eu gosto do que escrevo, eu fico muito feliz, claro; mas, quando outra pessoa também gosta, eu fico em êxtase completo. O que me levou a escrever esse capítulo não foi só meu amor pela fic que eu consegui, a trancos e barrancos, escrever, mas principalmente porque eu recebi incentivo, elogios, comentários. É impossível descrever o quanto eles me fizeram feliz e me deram gás para criar esse extra.

**Maria Pia**, acho que eu não preciso repetir isso, mas os seus recados no meu orkut e reviews praticamente são responsáveis por eu ter terminado a história. Eu já estava desistindo por achar que ninguém lia ou gostava. Portanto não existe agradecimento que expresse o que eu realmente sinto; desculpa pela demora e desculpa também se algo do que eu criei não te satisfez ou deixou a desejar!

Quanto ao que você falou, pra eu criar uma fic dando continuidade à "segunda chance" da Angely e do Sirius, acho que eu posso fazer melhor – ou talvez não, depende de você gostar da idéia. A personagem Angel foi baseada em uma outra personagem que eu criei há muitos anos, de uma história longa – na verdade um livro – que eu escrevi e gosto muito. Vou postar o primeiro capítulo e, quando tiver tempo e se puder, espero que leia e dê sua sugestão: se gostar, eu posto o livro inteiro. É uma história que eu criei por completo e até registrei para evitar plágios ou coisas do tipo; vai depender do seu gosto se eu posto inteiro ou não. Eu devo muito, muito a você, por ter acompanhado a fic esse tempo todo tão pacientemente, então, se o que eu postar não te agradar, eu apago e escrevo a "segunda chance" de Sirius e Angely com muito prazer.

Pela milésima vez, obrigada! (E eu vou postar na categoria "vampiros", mas não tem nenhum vampiro na história, eu juro! Link: como aqui não postam-se links, então é só por os três w + o nome do site, e o resto é isso: .net/s/5933690/1/Memorias_Mortas. Um modo mais simples é ver no meu perfil, mas como eu só pensei nisso agora...)

**Vee Carso**, espero que tenha gostado! E espero que leia o que estou postando agora. De coração, obrigada!

**Nine Potter**, sinto muito ter demorado tanto a postar! Espero que acompanhe a próxima história, porque, já que está toda pronta, eu vou conseguir ser muito mais rápida. Obrigada pela leitura!

**Cristal Evans**, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado de ler a minha fanfic. Espero que goste da minha nova história! Muita gentileza sua dizer que eu escrevo bem, e tudo de bom pra você também!

**1 Lily Evans**, seu nome é Kariny? Eu li no perfil, mas não fiquei muito certa! Obrigada pelos elogios e sugestões, eu coloquei o Doug e a Lucy na história porque você pediu! Não fui tão explícita porque na minha mente o Doug tem certa dificuldade em aceitar que pode gostar e ficar com alguém que não é a Angel, mas espero que tenha gostado dos dois juntos. AH, eu li "Diga sim" e simplesmente amei! Vou passar esse final de semana lendo todas as suas fics. Muitíssimo obrigada por gostar da minha história!

Enfim, eu escrevi tantos _"obrigada!"_ nessa página que fico com medo de ser repetitiva, mas não importa: OBRIGADA a todos os que leram e gostaram e especialmente aos que comentaram e me fizeram tão feliz. Desculpem qualquer coisa – principalmente a demora, certo? –; NNDUCE oficialmente acabou e espero que o desfecho tenha agradado. Vai me deixar muitas saudades!

P.S.: quem se interessar em ler mais coisas que escrevi, dá uma olhada no meu perfil. Postei o primeiro capítulo de "Memórias Mortas". Tudo de bom pra todo mundo!


End file.
